La Melodía Incompleta - Victuuri
by DaiNJ
Summary: "Un patinador, un compositor y una melodía deseosa por uno pero tormentosa para el otro..."


**PRÓLOGO.**

Cierto día, un joven japonés que había llegado a Rusia por turismo quedó cautivado por una melodía que su memoria se aseguraría de nunca olvidar. Fue un sonido de piano y una voz proveniente de una gran mansión que provocó que se separara de su familia y cual hechizo lo encaminara a avanzar cortos pasos en su dirección… "Sento una voce che piange lontano…" ¿quién cantaba esa dulce melodía? "Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato…" la voz sonaba a la de un joven como él; quería seguir escuchando pero el sonido se esfumó con un fuerte golpe de esas teclas que ya no hacían resonar nota alguna y la sensación de un profundo vacío y frustración parecía contagiarse. El pequeño japonés nunca pudo saciar su curiosidad de quién interpretaba esa hermosa canción, nunca pudo escuchar su continuación y solamente se quedó observando esa gran vivienda que se distanciaba de sus ojos cuando su hermana lo había encontrado y lo alejaba del lugar para regresar con su familia; "Nikiforov" fue lo último que sus brillantes ojos captaron en una placa…

Años después, Katsuki Yuri se convirtió en el patinador japonés más reconocido de su país y con uno de los peores apodos que a él no le agradaba de escuchar, "el príncipe de plata"; la razón de este título era bastante obvio, por más esfuerzo que diera de sí mismo siempre otro competidor le arrebataba el oro en cada competencia y de esa manera la insatisfacción de acariciar esa doraba medalla se le escapaba de sus manos… Solo un sonido lo arropaba a sus posteriores competiciones, una corta melodía sin nombre cuya caja musical artesanal se repetía una y otra vez hasta que lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que si algún día pudiera completarla daría la presentación más hermosa que todo el mundo se maravillaría al ver; un sueño frustrado.

"El gran pianista y compositor, Victor Nikiforov, llegó esta mañana a Japón como parte de su gira mundial para dar un concierto…"Las noticias del televisor de sus padres, que se oía a lo lejos, provocó que Katsuki Yuri se despertara como si ese nombre alertara todas las señales de su cerebro. Los recuerdos de su niñez inundaron su mente, un recuerdo que lo acompañó todo este tiempo y "Nikiforov" era parte de eso ¿Acaso esa persona era la intérprete de su más deseada melodía? ¿Podría conocerle? ¿Podría llegar a otorgársela para patinarla? Esto sonaba como si fuese el destino pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles como creía. El destino los haría involucrar más de lo que uno pensaba pero Victor Nikiforov no se ganó su título de "el compositor de hielo" por nada, más allá de haber compuesto diversas canciones para patinadores, su belleza y personalidad fría congelaba a cualquiera que quisiera acercársele y se prometió a sí mismo que NUNCA "_Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare" _sería terminada.

**HISTORIA COMPLETA**:

"A mi corta edad ya sabía qué clase de futuro me esperaba. Siempre me maravillaba al ver esas figuras danzar en un extenso manto de hielo como si nada fuera de esa planicie importara, hombres y mujeres eran ángeles que junto a la música daban un espectáculo del cual no me importaba quedarme horas mirando. Si esa emoción me provocaba verlos en las trasmisiones por televisión todo un combo de sentimientos explotó cuando lo pude ver en vivo por primera vez, era muy pequeño pero esas imágenes nunca se borraron de mi mente; todo lo que es importante en mi vida se fija como una película que puedo repetir una y otra vez para mí mismo. "Madre, seré patinador", esas fueron las palabras que marcaron mi destino y fue una melodía la que se convertiría en parte de un oasis inalcanzable. Nunca comprendí a qué surgió esa profunda obsesión por algo que solo escuché por unos pocos segundos pero fue como si mi mano quisiera encontrar cierta presencia en la oscuridad, creí que lo comprendería si algún día pudiera llegar a escucharla completa y hacerla pieza de mi patinaje…"

\- ¿Yuri? ¿A dónde se ha podido ir? – Hiroko, la madre de Yuri Katsuki, buscaba en cada rincón de las calles de San Petersburgo a su escurridizo hijo del cual había perdido de vista hacía pocos minutos atrás.

\- No te preocupes, no pudo haber ido tan lejos – Toshiya, el padre, buscaba a la par de ella asomándose por pequeñas aberturas cuando lograba que la multitud peatonal se apartara – Mari es más audaz que nosotros, ya lo traerá de vuelta enseguida – dijo distrayéndose instantáneamente con la vidriera de una tienda de recuerdos - ¡Mira, matrioshkas!

Por otro lado, apartado de todo ese mar de gente, un pequeño joven japonés se había escabullido por lo que parecía ser un gran parque; desconocía por completo la dirección que sus pasos daban y apartaba un par de ramas que le obstruían su camino. Lo único que sabía es que su agudo sentido de audición captó el sonido de un piano muy perdido y desorientado a la lejanía, los acordes cambiaban una y otra vez surgiendo sonidos muy distintos el uno del otro. Al principio, a Yuri solo le dio curiosidad de quién podría estar tocando un piano pero luego, a eso se le sumó una suave voz en acompañamiento y fue en ese momento en que su cuerpo se detuvo frente a una gran vivienda que sus ojos no llegaban a alcanzar toda su grandeza.

"_Sento una voce che piange lontano…"_

Era un idioma desconocido en ese instante para el menor que aún ignoraba muchas cosas en el mundo pero eso llamó más su atención y quiso intentar trepar por uno de esos grandes ventanales de arquitectura medieval cuyos barrotes de acero se le haría imposible cruzar.

"_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?"_

Quería continuar oyéndolo pero en el mismísimo segundo que casi lograba poder asomarse al interior del lugar, un gran golpe retumbó cual eco cuya sorpresa hizo que el japonés perdiera el equilibrio. La melodía se esfumó junto a ese tono tétrico que se disipó lleno de frustración y por suerte, el joven no cayó ni se hizo daño alguno ya que su hermana logró tomarle a tiempo para alejarlo.

\- Ven conmigo – ella lo arrastró hasta que la imagen de la gran vivienda se fue disminuyendo ante los ojos de ambos - ¿qué haces metiéndote en casas ajenas? No le diré nada a nuestros padres si prometes no volver a separarte, no estamos en Japón Yuri – le reprendía enojada.

Él quería escuchar a su hermana pero sus palabras no podían ser interpretadas porque solamente su mente estaba sumergida a ese lugar, a esa melodía y a ese nombre grabado en una pequeña placa de metal que figuraba en una extensa columna, "Nikiforov". Ojalá hubiese podido ver aunque sea el rostro del muchacho que recitó esas palabras y saber qué significaban, su interés desde temprana edad siempre se hipnotizaba en rutinas de patinaje pero en esta ocasión era la primera vez que lo hacía con una canción que ni siquiera escuchó por completo. Hasta que se reunió nuevamente con su familia, tarareó en su mente lo poco que logró oír para no olvidarse de esa estrofa.

\- Sento una voce… ¿cómo seguía? – lamentablemente no recordaría más de su letra pero la armonía se guardó muy profundo en su memoria y de allí jamás se borraría.

…

\- Katsuki Yuri de veintitrés años logró obtener la medalla de plata en el Campeonato Mundial siendo superado por pocos puntos por el joven patinador Yuri Plisetsky de Rusia… - Yuri revisaba las recientes noticias en su móvil, muy calmado, en el trayecto en que había llegado desde el aeropuerto hasta abordar uno de los taxis que lo conducía a su casa en Hasetsu.

\- ¿Nuevamente plata? – Pregunta el alegre taxista – no te preocupes, en Hasetsu estamos conformes que alguien nos represente y pueda llegar tan lejos, ¿no estás contento?

\- Supongo… - suspiró sin muchos ánimos de hablar del tema. Él no era una persona que le gustara hablar de cómo se podía sentir realmente y por eso prefería sencillamente contestar por lo más rápido.

El último campeonato de la fecha se había realizado en marzo, Finlandia, y ya no habría otro para representar hasta mediados de noviembre cuando el Grand Prix llegara y se le otorgara su clasificación. No estaba muy emocionado a que la fecha se acercara, tenía tiempo de entrenar y elaborar sus programas a tiempo pero ya imaginaba que volvería a ocurrir lo mismo que anteriores campeonatos. Si no llegaba al podio con la medalla de plata, era el bronce u otro puesto más bajo, pero ¿el oro para cuándo? Lo importante no era el oro en sí, el significado que pesaba en Katsuki Yuri era ¿Por qué nunca podía llegar? ¿Por qué siempre alguien más se lo arrebataba? Es como si eso le dijera que no era lo suficientemente bueno para merecerlo; siempre creyó que algo en sus programas le faltaba, ¿mas saltos, más secuencia de pasos? A veces solo creía que la música nunca era la indicada y por eso no podía sacar el 100% de sí mismo.

\- Estoy en casa… - llegó finalmente a su residencia de agua termales en la que al mismo tiempo trabajaba su familia.

\- ¡Yuri! – Su madre lo recibió con su alegría usual - ¡has llegado temprano! Minako sensei quería recibirte en el aeropuerto.

Minako siempre fue su maestra de ballet desde que tenía memoria, le ha ayudado a perfeccionar un cuerpo y sus famosas secuencias de pasos en sus rutinas. Junto a su entrenamiento sumado al de su coach Celestino es que pudo alcanzar sus actuales logros en la disciplina, de ellos no podía quejarse absolutamente nada es por eso que lamentaba no poder conseguir el tan esperado oro por tanto esfuerzo.

\- No era necesario. Avísale por favor que llegué antes – sonrió sujetando su equipaje para dirigirse a su habitación.

\- Yuri… ¿quieres un tazón de Katsudon?- le sugiere su madre con una sonrisa muy comprensiva antes de que se marche.

\- Tal vez luego… estoy muy cansado y no he dormido nada en el viaje – continuó avanzando en dirección a su habitación.

Él no necesitaba comunicarle a su madre cuando no se sentía bien ya que ella solía ser muy intuitiva y un tazón de su comida favorita era lo más cercano a reconfortarle, sin embargo, se sentía muy exhausto hasta para querer comer. Se encerró en su cuarto y dejó su maleta a un lado para luego recostarse sobre su cama y mirar fijamente al techo. Esa sensación de insatisfacción le ahogaba en su pecho y se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué?

\- Yuri Plisetsky…- susurró tomando su almohada y cubriendo su rostro con ella - ¿Cómo puede ser que un chico de quince también me arrebate el oro?! ¿Qué es lo que me falta que nunca llego?!

Era sumamente frustrante que hasta los nuevos en la categoría tuvieran esa chispa merecedora del premio más grande y lo dejaran atrás como siempre. Pero a medida que se tranquilizaba recordaba el programa que había patinado ese muchacho, lo que resonaba en su memoria era en mayor medida la melodía; nunca había escuchado esa canción antes y no llegó a oír si era una composición original, la melodía iba a ritmo con cada salto y cada paso como si hubiese sido hecha especialmente para él. Yuri ha patinado canciones originales pero lo usual era elegir una junto a su coach sin darle gran importancia y luego elaborar su programa basada en la misma, su enfoque estaba en impresionar con el patinaje y no que la música exclusivamente tome gran papel. De todas formas, por más hermosa que sea cada canción escogida ninguna se sentía por completo suya, suponía que su expectativa se derivaba a melodías inexistentes que su imaginación creaba y otras que nunca podría llegar a escuchar por completo.

Abrió un cajón junto a su cama y de allí sacó una pequeña caja musical artesanal que había mandado a construir hace un par de años atrás, no era la gran cosa ya que sus notas se repetían una y otra vez en bucle con una misma parte que no se alteraba. El sonido era el que pudo recordar desde su infancia proveniente de la gran mansión la vez que visitó Rusia junto a su familia… Miles de veces se imaginó patinándola pero nunca tenía sentido crear en su mente un sonido que no existía por eso era un programa silencioso y hasta en ese silencio sabiendo que podía ser ocupado por esa canción era más agradable que cualquier otra cosa…

Con la luz de la mañana anunciando un nuevo día, el joven japonés se despertó con un murmullo en la lejanía del cual medio dormido no alcanzaba a deducir quien hablaba. Cuando todos sus sentidos se unieron para aclararse solo una frase lo hizo casi saltar de la cama, "El gran pianista y compositor, Victor Nikiforov, llegó esta mañana a Japón como parte de su gira mundial para dar un concierto…" era el sonido del televisor de sus padres que anunciaban las recientes noticias de la mañana.

\- Nikiforov… - ese apellido lo golpeó como un baldazo de agua fría y recordó al instante la placa de la mansión en Rusia, ¿acaso era simple coincidencia? Pero justamente mencionaron pianista y ese piano lo tenía tatuado todavía en sus oídos. No podía haber error, si esa persona fue la intérprete de esa canción eso quería decir que ¿se la podría otorgar para patinar?

Salió rápidamente de su cama y corrió deprisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal en dónde su padre, junto a otros huéspedes, disfrutaban viendo las noticias. En la pantalla se proyectaba la reportera trasmitiendo desde Tokyo y anunciando los puntos del país en donde el increíble Victor Nikiforov daría unos cuántos conciertos como parte de su fin de gira antes de regresar a Rusia.

\- ¡Mira cariño! – su padre llamó a su madre – este compositor vendrá a Hasetsu en su último día.

\- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? –Se acercó ella con unos tazones de katsudon para los clientes – eso nos podría ayudar a tener más clientes, ¿verdad Yuri? – se gira a observar el rostro asombrado de su hijo que no podía quitar sus ojos de la notica.

\- Él… - tartamudeó- ¡debemos hacer que se quede aquí!

Ambos padres se miraron entre ellos sin comprender a qué se debía tanta emoción en su hijo, en cambio, Yuri pensaba que esto se podría relacionar al destino. Si conseguía conversar con esa persona y pedirle la canción ya sabría qué patinar para el Grand Prix y se sentía lo sumamente confiado como para ganar por fin el oro.

Al día siguiente, en el Ice Castle, tanto Yuko como Takeshi, amigos de la infancia, estaban más confundidos cuando vieron a Yuri comenzar a practicar desde muy temprano cuando ya creyeron que no tendría muchas energías por volver con la medalla de plata. Celestino arribó a la pista de hielo una hora más tarde.

\- Buenos días – saludó a ambos- ¿Yuri ya está practicando? Qué raro… - lo observó a medida que se alistaba para entrenar a su alumno.

\- Nos decíamos lo mismo, llegó con una extraña motivación – le respondió Yuko preocupada pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de ver que no estaba muy afectado de seguir protegiendo ese título del "príncipe de plata" que tanto odiaba su amigo.

\- ¡Yuri! – Celestino le exclamó para que se acercara – debemos planear tus siguientes programas para el siguiente Grand Prix, es bueno que estés con muchas energías.

\- Con respecto a eso… - Yuri llegó hasta él secándose el sudor de su rostro – quiero esperar.

\- ¿He? ¿Esperar qué? – se cruzó de brazos sin entender a lo que se refería.

\- No quiero planear ningún programa ni elegir ninguna canción hasta que consiga hablar con Victor Nikiforov – le explicó sonriendo muy positivo – él llegará en unos días a Hasetsu y le pediré la canción perfecta para mí.

\- Espera un poco… - le frenó su discurso para aclarar su mente – Victor Nikiforov, el famoso compositor, ¿quieres una canción de él?

\- Exacto, ¡no puedo explicarlo con exactitud pero creo que él puede tener mi melodía para convertirme en un ganador! –

\- ¿Conoces al menos quién es Victor Nikiforov? – no se veía muy positivo de la misma forma que su patinador, hasta su rostro reflejaba un aura pesimista que Yuri no comprendía.

\- Em… ¿un pianista y compositor? - ¿Acaso había algo más que eso?

Celestino dio un gran suspiro y masajeó su frente buscando las palabras correctas para no matar el entusiasmo de Yuri.

\- Victor Nikiforov es el creador de varias melodías famosas pero su mayor fama no es solamente por eso, él ha compuesto melodías para patinadores ganadores. Ejemplos más conocidos están los retirados como Evgeni Plushenko y Yuzuru Hanyu, también compuso la melodía del cual ganó Yuri Plisetsky en este último campeonato. Él no le da ninguna canción a nadie que no crea que es capaz de hacerlas relucir en rutinas merecedoras del oro, ¿qué crees que te dirá si solamente le pides en su cara una canción con la reputación que ya tienes? –

Katsuki se sentía como un gran tonto al no saber que esa persona era tan conocida en su mundo, lo tenía tan cerca todo este tiempo creando composiciones para otros patinadores y lo ignoraba por completo.

\- ¡Pero sé que esta vez podré ganar! – siguió insistiendo.

\- La cuestión no es si puedas ganar con una canción suya, no es cuestión de predecir si eso ocurre. Nikiforov rechaza pedidos de cualquiera por más dinero que le ofrezcan, si él no ve en ti algo más que un simple deportista entonces serás rechazado. No digo que no seas bueno, eres mi alumno después de todo pero antes de querer pretender ganar gracias a una canción primero deberías enfocarte en ganar sin ella, no es como si te diera poderes mágicos y te conviertan en el mejor del mundo – podía sonar duro pero era cierto. Una melodía no te salva si no es uno mismo el que la hace relucir.

\- Aún así… - presionó sus puños con inmensa tensión y clavó una decidida mirada – ¡haré que Victor la componga para mí!

Sin importar qué tanto alguien quisiera ponerle en contra su anhelo o quisieran volverlo a la realidad, su terquedad no se la quitaría nadie y conocería a ese hombre cueste lo que le cueste. No estuvo años deseando su melodía para dejarlo ir sin nada a cambio, era su momento para brillar, era su momento para querer volver al hielo con un programa que dejara a todos con las bocas abiertas.

…

Había llegado el esperado día y se aseguró de ser el primero en el aeropuerto para recibir a la visita, tenía todo un plan entre sus manos y se aseguraría de engañar al compositor para llevarlo hasta su casa. Casi sonaba como un secuestro pero era necesario. Un par de personas como fans y reporteros deambulaban de un lado a otro por la misma razón de poder hablar con él; Katsuki Yuri se aseguraría de que nadie se interpusiera con su cometido.

A los minutos las personas del lugar se agruparon emocionados para obtener un autógrafo o alguna foto por la recién llegada estrella, no es que a Victor Nikiforov le importara mucho pero no solía ser irrespetuoso con el cariño ajeno. Solo pudo intercambiar una o dos palabras cuando en su debido momento, Katsuki se hizo paso entre todo ese público y estirando su brazo sostuvo inesperadamente del abrigo del compositor logrando que lo mirara un poco perplejo.

\- Disculpa… emm… - nervioso ocultó su rostro entre un sombrero parecido al de un chofer – me avisaron desde el hotel que viniera por usted. – soltó rápidamente de su abrigo avergonzado de tal falta de descortesía.

Victor se quedó en silencio un instante sospechando un poco de la presencia del muchacho.

\- No sabía que alguien vendría a recogerme, no me avisaron nada tampoco… - pensó que era un poco raro pero no tenía muchas ansias de darle vueltas al asunto – okey, ten mi equipaje – le acercó su maleta para dejársela en sus manos y continuó caminando hasta la salida – gracias a todos por su recibimiento – se fue despidiendo junto al joven que lo escoltaría hasta su lugar de descanso.

En tan solo un instante, Yuri logró conseguir que el gran Victor Nikiforov ahora estuviese junto a él compartiendo un taxi hasta camino a su residencia, ¡lo había logrado! ¿Pero ahora qué debía decirle cuando llegaran? Suponía que se quedaría allí como un huésped más y no sería sospechoso, pero si le decía que era patinador y quería una composición suya ¿no sería muy raro? Lo más incómodo es que tenía esa persona a su lado y no intercambiaban ningunas palabras, eso lo ponía más nervioso. Victor lucía como una persona distante metida en su propio mundo, no se quitó sus oscuras gafas desde que arribó y se recostaba observando por la ventanilla como si le aburriera haber llegado a esta ciudad… Era una persona muy misteriosa.

Al llegar a la residencia de aguas termales, Yuri le ayudó con su equipaje del cual se lo quitó de sus manos una vez puso pie en la entrada.

\- No me imaginaba que el hotel luciera tan sencillo – se quedó observando cada esquina desde el vestíbulo.

\- Puedes pasar, haré que te preparen una habitación y puedas dejar tu equipaje… - Yuri seguía nervioso pero cuando levantó su mirada vio como Victor se quitaba sus lentes y le miró con mucha seriedad en sus ojos.

Esos profundos ojos azules eran similares a un extenso mar congelado que al verse uno reflejado hasta te provocaba que un intenso frío te recorriera por toda la columna. Era una mirada intensa y analizadora que de forma despectiva le hizo informar al patinador que él no era ningún idiota.

\- Katsuki Yuri, tienes valentía para querer traerme hasta aquí, ¿crees que no sé cuál era el hotel al cual debía hospedarme? – Cerró sus lentes y los guardó en su chaqueta- ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de quién eres aunque trataras de ocultarte en ese viejo sombrero? – Caminó hasta él para detenerse a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y con su mano levantó el sombrero para quitárselo – debes estar muy desesperado para quererme tanto…

Katsuki Yuri, veintitrés años y no tiene ni idea del gran bloque de hielo de veintisiete años que se ha propuesto a enfrentar.

Por muy extraño que sonase, aquellos profundos ojos azules provocaban la sensación de no querer apartar la mirada como si realmente congelaran a uno todo su cuerpo e incapacitara poder escapar; no es que eso fuese algo malo, no había una explicación muy certera para el japonés en ese momento porque por más fascinado que se encontrara, no era una mirada que proyectara calidez o empatía alguna. Parecía que solo estaban para ser contemplados al igual que todo lo demás en ese hombre que lo complementaban, esos finos y delicados cabellos platinados cayendo por un lado de su rostro, delgados y llamativos labios, una contextura física trabajada que se notaba a pesar de la vestimenta. Todo un galán que hasta cualquier hombre admitiría su innegable belleza. Pese a admitir su semblante atractivo, Yuri no había planeado todo esto para quedarse congelado y no dejar en clara sus intensiones. Pero ya no era fácil realizar un pedido del cual se volvió lo suficientemente obvio, suponía que no perdería el tiempo si lo intentaba.

\- No sé si sentirme contento de que sepas quien soy – respondió tímidamente y queriendo minimizar el problema no yendo con la cuestión principal con la primer frase.

\- Eres patinador- ladeó una presuntuosa sonrisa y se apartó de su cercanía para regresarse unos pasos y quitarse los zapatos en la entrada – costumbres japonesas, siempre las olvido – volvió a poner sus pasos en marcha pero esta vez pasando de él con su equipaje en mano - ¿Me darás una habitación? Ya que estoy aquí trataré de relajarme, cancelaré la reservación del anterior hotel.

Yuri se giró sin pronunciar más palabras y observando cómo el ruso seguía a su propio mundo inspeccionando el lugar, no lucía como si le molestase lo suficiente el haber sido obligado a ser traído al respectico sitio ni tampoco que Yuri tuviese claros motivos ocultos que aún no revelaba pero se los anticipaba. La actitud de esa persona, en pocas palabras, no era alguien egoísta, presumida o perversa, todavía no se podía dar una idea concreta con solo la primera impresión pero "distante" podría ser la primer descripción acertada.

La conversación no podría entrar en juego de todas formas por lo pronto ya que una vez Yuri confirmó su estadía, Victor se encerró en su habitación para recuperar sus horas de sueño perdidas. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo dormiría pero eso le daría al japonés el tiempo necesario para practicar en su mente nuevamente su intento de convencimiento. Entre tantos pensamientos alrededor de una sola persona era muy probable de que se estuviese olvidando de algo importante…

\- ¿Cómo se supone que se lo pida…? – susurraba recostando su cabeza sobre una de las mesitas de la sala principal.

La noche anterior se había dormido algo tarde por estar viendo un par de programas de otros patinadores usando las melodías que ese compositor había hecho para ellos, no podía entenderlo del todo pero más allá del increíble talento que tuviesen, se podía notar como cada nota musical estuviese hecho para ellos. Uno disfrutaba ver por completo lo conformado por los programas y nada se pasaba por alto. Yuri quería algo así, algo del cual pudiera sentir que la música se fundía con sus patines ¿pero cómo puedes apropiarte con una melodía? ¿Hay algo más allá de que simplemente te guste?

\- ¡Yuri! – Su madre se agachó a su lado y comenzó a darle ligeras palmadas en su espalda de manera muy entusiasta - ¡no creí que en realidad ese brillante pianista se quedara aquí! ¿No es fabuloso?

\- Ah… si – se encontraba muy distraído y poco participativo teniendo en cuenta que fue él el que lo trajo, no era necesario contar ese detalle.

Otra cuestión también preocupante, ¿por cuánto tiempo planeaba quedarse en Hasetsu? Si volvía a Rusia seguido de dar su último show y no alcanzaba a cumplir con lo propuesto habría sido todo en vano. Deseaba retenerlo por más días aunque ya no tuviese ningún trabajo en esta región, solo así quizás tendría posibilidad de demostrarle que era muy serio con respecto a lo que quería…

\- Por cierto, Yuri – la agradable madre se acordó de mencionarle una determinada responsabilidad que se le había perdido de vista - ¿No tendrías que estar con Celestino?

\- ¡La práctica! –

No le avisó con anticipación a su entrenador que elegiría ir a recibir a Victor por sobre su horario de entrenamiento, ya le recalcó que no habría coreografía ni canción hasta poder obtener la ayuda de Victor pero eso no significaba que podía saltarse concurrir a la pista de patinaje. Cada día sin falta debía mantener su cuerpo en línea, lo olvidó completamente; ya se imaginaba lo molesto que se encontraría Celestino por su falta de compromiso.

Al llegar, con sus respectivas horas de retraso al Ice Castle, Celestino se encontraba sentado en las gradas con una cara de tener pocos amigos; Yuri intentó acercarse sin dejar en descubierto su temor a recibir una recriminación pero éste no le permitió usar alguna excusa. Con sus brazos cruzados y sin dirigirle la mirada comenzó a hablar.

\- Yuri, ¿estuviste ausente por Victor Nikiforov? – Preguntó sabiendo que su alumno estaba expectante de conocerlo – voy a ser directo contigo.

Yuri agachó su cabeza y se preparó para escuchar lo peor.

\- Si tanto esperas poder patinar con una de sus canciones no me opondré, te dejaré pasar este día solo por esta ocasión – se giró a mirarle con una severa mirada- pero cuándo te dije que Victor Nikiforov no hace composiciones con solo pedírselas te lo dije en serio. Entiendo que sientas que tus programas tienen un bloqueo que no te permite ganar pero yo no soy la clase de persona que cree que una canción ocupará la labor de quitarlo, es el patinador el que brilla con cualquier música. Igual no lo entenderás pero esta es mi condición final – se puso de pie sin ablandar su expresión autoritaria – si no consigues que Victor te quiera hacer una composición antes de que se vaya de Hasetsu, no te entrenaré más.

\- ¿Qué?! - ¿Había escuchado bien? – espera Celestino, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

\- Lo que oíste. Si solo veo a mi alumno creyéndose capaz de que solo podrá ganar con algo así, entonces ¿de qué me valdría entrenarte si al no obtenerlo no te creerás suficiente de llevarte el oro? Comprendo tu falta de confianza pero no puedo esperar a que des todo de ti mismo solo consiguiendo eso… Además, hace tiempo que no escuchas del todo mis indicaciones, cuando un patinador se independiza de su entrenador es algo bueno de ver que quiera hacer las cosas con su propia determinación. Sin embargo, tú aún necesitas ser trabajado en varios aspectos. Demuéstrame lo serio que eres con este deporte y no obsesionándote por otras cosas – se dispuso a caminar para marcharse –por hoy tienes el día libre. Espero pienses en mis palabras y recapacites.

Suponía que tenía merecido esas palabras pero tanto como Celestino que quiere que entrene sin estar obsesionado por una melodía, Yuri también quería hacerle entender que la necesita por más que suene a una excusa de que solo así podría dar una buena presentación. Necesitaba un cambio y creyó que solo así saldría de esa secuencia de nunca llegar al oro. Al parecer no era fácil tener apoyo con sus caprichos.

A lo largo del día, Yuri utilizó su tiempo libre en practicar algunos saltos sin arreglo alguno para un programa, pese a que su mente imaginaba alguna rutina específica, se esforzaba en no darle mucho trabajo sin tener su canción anticipadamente.

\- Victor Nikiforov… - pensaba en voz alta mientras se dejaba llevar por sus cuchillas - ¿cómo puedo demostrarle que puedo hacer relucir sus canciones?

Por ahora, esa pregunta no podía ser respondida, no obstante, más allá de buscarla en uno mismo también debía adentrarse en la mente del creador. No cualquiera podría contar con su talento pero algo en Nikiforov debía ir conociendo para entenderse mutuamente.

De regreso a la residencia y exhausto se decidió a ir a tomar un tranquilo baño caliente en las aguas termales, pensó que una conversación con "esa" persona se tardaría más de lo esperado pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al abrir las puertas de las aguas exteriores se encontró con nadie más ni nada menos que el platinado habiéndose adelantado. Despierto y relajado podría llegar a ser la oportunidad perfecta para charlar con él; no quería parecer muy nervioso aunque lo estaba. El mismo agua caliente parecía enfriarse con su mera presencia.

Yuri entró al agua y su idea era comenzar a hablar primero pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron, nuevamente, fue como si se congelara hasta su voz, ¿por qué se cohibía tanto con una persona común y corriente? Por más famoso que sea, su figura reprimía bastante a las de su alrededor…

\- ¿No es un poco egoísta de tu parte que habiéndome traído hasta aquí no me hables? - se escurría sutilmente el agua de sus brazos masajeándose con una de sus manos –

\- Perdón – se disculpó dándole la razón absoluta – es que todavía no puedo creer que te tenga tan cerca, he escuchando grandes cosas de ti.

\- Solo ve al punto – interrumpió sus halagos – quieres que haga una melodía para ti y tus programas ¿verdad? ¿Es porque Plisetsky te ganó con una en el último campeonato? – se notaba que no estaba muy motivado en colaborar.

\- Emm… no. Yo no sabía que habías creado esa canción para él para empezar… yo solo escuché por… -

\- He visto tus programas – esbozó esa peculiar sonrisa que uno no sabía si era de burla o sincera o parte de su personalidad en tratar de ser amable pero atacante al mismo tiempo – patinas bien pero eliges mal – se fue acercando de a poco hasta el japonés – pero patinar bien nunca es suficiente, ¿es por eso que decidiste buscarme? ¿Para hacer suficiente algo de lo que careces?

Victor le acorraló con esa mirada superior, sin decir muchas palabras era claro el mensaje que le estaba trasmitiendo. Victor comprendía que quería hacer uso de sus servicios para "adornar" prácticamente sus programas, darle algo de lo que podría llenarlo o avivarlo. Pero él no trabajaba de esa forma, nunca sus melodías servían de esa manera y tampoco perdía tiempo en explicarlo a alguien del cual no había elegido para trabajar juntos.

\- No sé si es algo de lo que carezco pero si ya sabes quién soy entonces no debo explicarle cuál es mi reputación… - apartó su mirada para no continuar congelándose ante esos ojos – aún no sé porqué no puedo llenar mis expectativas pero creí que si me dabas una melodía especial, tal vez pueda dar más de mí mismo…

Victor suspiró y juntó un poco de agua entre sus manos para observar su reflejo. No le dio importancia si le estaba viendo o no aunque luego de hacer eso, Yuri giró sus ojos para ver a las respectivas manos y el mismo reflejo muy curioso.

\- Eso no funciona – borró su sonrisa para mostrar ahora una persona más seria y dejando en claro su posición – sin ofenderte, no hay nada en ti algo que me despierte música… no puedo darte el secreto del éxito, no puedo crear algo sin siquiera un significado en particular… de ser así solo serían notas vacías al igual que tu patinaje. No reflejas nada, no puedo ver triunfo – terminando con lo dicho, soltó el agua entre sus dedos asumiendo que solamente había sido lo bastante sincero con él y entendería el porqué no podía ayudarle.

\- ¿No puedes verlo? – Su tono de voz sonó con ironía - ¿vacío y sin reflejo? – Con su vista baja tomó con sus manos las muñecas del ruso y pudo mirarle directamente a sus azules ojos con extrema osadía - ¿cómo puedo demostrarte que puedo hacerlo, entonces? ¡No entiendo para nada si me lo dices de esa manera! Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para poder trabajar contigo, hasta me estoy arriesgando a que mi entrenador me deje por esto!

\- Tu desesperación no hará que cambie de parecer – debía admitir que cierta chispa sintió cuando por fin le miró a sus ojos y no se quedó embobado pero aun así…

\- ¡Mírame patinar! – se le ocurrió de repente llegando a sostenerle de la palma de sus manos – sin una rutina preparada ni nada, vayamos a la pista y mírame… tal vez de esa forma…

\- Imposible – apartó sus manos y se acercó a la orilla para salir del agua – tengo mi concierto esta noche y solo me dedicaré a eso.

Yuri volvió a apartar la mirada avergonzado cuando el ruso se quedó completamente expuesto ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Dame un poco de tiempo cuando termines! ¡Solo una oportunidad! - insistió.

Victor se mantuvo unos segundos en un profundo silencio como si se tomara su tiempo en llegar a una decisión. Sin moverse y observando desde arriba al tímido japonés aguardó hasta que luego de un par de minutos, Yuri se decidió a levantar la vista preguntándose del porqué tardaba tanto en responderle. No pudo ver por mucho tiempo ese esculpido cuerpo frente a él, ¿por qué no se cubría aunque sea?! Se preguntó a sí mismo exasperado hasta que escuchó una disimulada risilla.

\- No esperes mucho. Si termino muy cansado no iré a ninguna parte. Hasta entonces te daré más tiempo para que elijas muy bien tus argumentos para convencerme, vayamos a cenar – se dio la vuelta para marcharse –

¿Cenar? ¿Ahora se le ocurría ir a cenar con él? Parecía un juego o prueba para desafiar su perseverancia pero si eso quería entonces eso iba a obtener. Yuri Katsuki sería una espina que no le dejaría escapar fácilmente, era todo o nada.

Era la primera vez para Yuri el tener que estar tan ilusionado en otra persona, nunca tuvo interés particular hacia otros o desarrollar sus relaciones tan a fondo. Antes de que Victor decida marcharse debía conocer un detalle mínimo del cual le de esa llave para saber cómo complacerlo pero viendo esa distancia que provocaba ¿cómo lograría adentrarse por lo menos a la orilla de ese profundo mar de sus ojos? Era todo un misterio que se agrandaba más pero no podía rendirse todavía.

La comida peculiar del lugar era obviamente el katsudon o tazón de cerdo, cosa que al principio el ruso miró con expresión extraña.

\- Esta no es tu comida diaria ¿verdad? – Tomó ambos palillos para darle una probada – me sorprendería que tu cuerpo soportara tantas calorías.

\- ¿Ah? – Se dispuso a comer de su tazón ubicado frente al suyo - ¿ahora hablarás mal de lo que como? – preguntó pesimista.

\- ¿He hablado mal? – le dio un ligero bocado – solo digo que quizás por este tipo de comidas te sientas más pesado… quizás influye mal en tus saltos… quizás – otra vez ese tono sarcástico – delicioso.

\- Puedo patinar bien aunque lo coma – no quería sonar malhumorado, si no se comportaba amable no podría llegar a adentrarse en su confianza. Pero molestaba que le quiera encontrar alguna razón como atacando que su patinaje no era lo suficiente bueno, seguro lo hacía como parte en prueba si podía soportarlo y no perder la paciencia.

\- Se me antojó una copa de vino, ¿bebes? – se puso de pie para ir a buscar una botella.

Quién sabe de dónde la sacaría pero en cuestión de minutos volvió con una que en el hotel familiar no se encontraba. Posiblemente se la hayan obsequiado en otra región y volviéndose a sentar la destapó para servir en dos copas un poco de su contenido.

\- No suelo beber este tipo de bebidas en la cena – quiso rechazar el ofrecimiento el de lentes. Además, el alcohol le sentaba muy mal.

\- Nos estamos conociendo, compartir una buena copa de vino ayuda a entablar una relación – Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y meció su copa con la otra mano para desprender su aroma – en Rusia no hay nada mejor que sentarse a tomar una buena bebida para la noche – dijo en un susurro colocando sus labios sobre el cristal.

¿Solía hablarle con ese tono a todo el mundo con el que compartía un vino? Yuri no pudo evitar mirar la elegancia de ese hombre que disfrutaba del sabor de su copa, inconscientemente le fue dando unos sorbos a la suya pero esa persona se llevaba toda su atención. Tenía ese aura extraña entre relajación y seducción que podía atrapar a cualquiera en sus redes, pero al mismo tiempo sentirse atrapado era como tener los pies enterrados en la lejanía del mar y solo a lo lejos se pudiera admirar las olas… nunca podrían llegar a tocarlo, mucho menos sumergirse.

\- Victor… quiero esa melodía – balbuceó reprochando, sin gastarse en buscar esos "convincentes argumentos".

\- La tendrás si me das una buena razón para dártela – continuó despreocupadamente bebiendo.

\- Ya te lo dije antes… si me la das antes podré patinarla y allí te lo demostraré – se aferró con ambas manos en su copa y observando el líquido de su interior.

\- No – cerró sus ojos y empezó a tararear una melodía – mi música no será usada para algo vacío, ya te lo dije. Mejor olvídalo – siguió tarareando para sí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que algo no sea vacío para ti? No lo entiendo – dejó la copa a un lado y frunció el ceño, ver cómo se desplazaba a su propio mundo era como si se estuviese burlando de él o eso proyectaba.

\- Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino – pronunció el ruso en italiano.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? - le miró extraño, ¿a qué venía salir con un idioma incompresible ahora?

\- E inizio a prepararmi – terminó de vaciar su copa y se puso de pie acomodándose un hombro de su bata – dije que termines tu copa de vino, debo empezar a prepararme. Quiero decir que debo marcharme a dar mi concierto, es la hora.

\- ¡Pero… aún no he dicho nada de mi melodía! ¿Vas a ir a verme patinar luego? ¿Lo harás? – Se impulsó para querer levantarse – prométeme que iras al Ice Castle, ¡o mejor iré contigo a tu presentación así podré llevarte a la pista y no me darás un NO como respuesta! ¡Eso es! – con un inesperado mareo, el japonés perdió su equilibrio y cayó acostado sobre el suelo de tatami quedando inmóvil.

Solo bebió una sola copa de vino pero el alcohol fue lo suficientemente fuerte para debilitarlo y sumirlo en un vasto sueño. Victor no pensó que le afectaría tanto beber solo una copa pero fue divertido de ver como ahora dormía tan apacible, la verdad no tenía mucho entusiasmo de seguir oyendo ese "hazme una melodía" sin darle otra razón en especial. Admiraba su tenacidad pero daba por hecho que no le obedecería, no tenía sentido que siga insistiendo.

\- Adesso fa' silenzio – pronunció por última vez llevando sus dedos a acariciar esos suaves cabellos negros del japonés. "Ahora has silencio"

¿Había planeado emborracharlo para evitar que le siguiera molestando? Posiblemente… a cuántos habrá rechazado con las mismas intensiones de obtener algo de él, sabía que Yuri no era cruel o quisiera aprovecharse de él, no veía esa maldad. Sin embargo, no podía ceder por amabilidad, nunca trabajaría de esa forma, cuidaba demasiado su trabajo como para ponerlo en cualquier persona por más entusiasta que parezca.

Más tarde en la noche, la presentación de Victor Nikiforov fue todo un éxito, la ciudad era pequeña pero asistieron bastantes personas que se maravillaron de la misma. No tenía intensiones para quedarse más días de los trazados, después de todo, este viaje era parte de su gira para tocar en determinadas regiones y luego volver al lugar de dónde provino, a su frío y oscuro Rusia. Su equipaje tampoco fue desarmado por obvias razones, al volver a su habitación tomaría su maleta y posterior se dirigiría a abordar el primer vuelo que salga… Eso planeaba desde el comienzo pero a medida de que su transporte lo dirigía a la residencia de los Katsuki, sintió una extraña sensación de cambiar su recorrido…

No significaba que este giro le haga cambiar de opinión a su posicionamiento. Pero aprovechó a ir al Ice Castle para echarle un vistazo al lugar, lamentablemente, cuando se acercó a su entrada el sitio se disponía cerrado… Creyó que había venido en vano. Al momento en que se giró para regresarse, cierta persona se hallaba a pocos metros de pie.

\- Victor Nikiforov, ¿qué haces aquí? – Era Yuko del cual poseía un abrigo en su mano – ¡acabo de salir de tu concierto! No sabía que vendrías hasta aquí.

\- ¿Eres alguna fan? – sonrió amablemente.

\- No tan extremo pero disfruté mucho de tu música, pensé que sería entretenido escuchar a la persona por la que Yuri insistía tanto por su melodía – le devolvió la sonrisa y avanzó para sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta del recinto – trabajo aquí.

\- ¿Conoces al chico? – fue invitado a entrar y le siguió inspeccionando el lugar.

\- Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia – dejó las llaves y el abrigo sobre el mostrador - ¿quieres ir a ver la pista?

Victor con extrema seriedad ingresó para observar la extensa planicie de hielo donde Yuri usualmente realizaba sus entrenamientos… la observó analizando en su mente e imaginando las veces que esos patines se habrán deslizado en esa pista. Algo en eso le irritaba, él tenía una manera particular de elegir los patinadores que merecían tener una buena canción para sus programas, ellos mismos son los que debían darle la melodía de su cuerpo. Por eso cuando imaginaba a Katsuki patinar, cada rutina que presentaba en competiciones, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada. Hay personas que pueden ver color en la música, Victor no tenía ese talento, pero sí podía interpretar la música en los cuerpos, el mensaje que trasmitían… El japonés tenía talento pero solo eran secuencias y saltos tratados de ser llevados al ritmo de una canción al azar, sin conexión, sin sentimiento… Eso molestaba al compositor porque su vida giraba a que todo se expresara a través de la música, sin ella él no tenía nada; como un patinador que debe expresar todo en el hielo, su trabajo era igual y unidos forman el combo perfecto para llevar consigo un programa excelente. Yuri nunca le podría dar la respuesta que esperaba para convencerle porque no puede verlo con sus mismos ojos, es algo que se encuentra por uno mismo.

Unos pasos toscos se escucharon desde la entrada y Yuko que se mantenía en igual silencio con Victor a lo lejos, puso su interés en dirección al ruido que fue aumentando de intensidad.

\- ¡Yuri! ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que irías a ver a Victor a su presentación… - caminó rápidamente hasta él alarmada.

\- Dime… - resopló cansado, como si hubiese corrido a toda velocidad sin detenerse hasta llegar al Ice Castle – Victor… dime que él vino aquí… - apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y aspiró aire para recuperar el oxígeno.

\- Claro, está en las gradas… - le miró un poco preocupada pero al parecer notaba que había un asunto entre ellos dos que no podía hacerle perder el tiempo en explicarle, se apartó de su camino para que su amigo se dirigiera hasta él.

A medida que Katsuki se acercaba con sus puños cerrados con tensión, no apartó su aguda mirada de esa persona cuya imagen se fue agrandando en su panorama. Se detuvo frente a las primeras gradas con su vista en lo alto del cual el ruso estaba de pie en una de las filas ascendentes.

\- ¡Victor! – Exclamó su nombre con enojo - ¡lo hiciste al propósito! ¿Verdad?

Victor, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, le miró con una expresión neutra. La iluminación no era la más conveniente pero la suficiente para poder encontrar sus miradas y que la luz de la luna que ingresaba por los grandes ventanales iluminara sus cuerpos distanciados en el silencio.

\- ¿Me verás patinar? –

Tan insistente y terco, no era necesario que demostrara su determinación, ya había dicho que de eso no se quejaba… Aunque se estuviesen comunicando en el mismo idioma, la barrera parecía no ser la idiomática.

\- No quiero suplicarte ni nada de eso, pero quiero entender cómo puedo hacer para que me des la melodía y probarte que puedo patinarla… Tal vez tengas razón en que mi patinaje es vacío, pero acaso no desear u obsesionarse por la música de alguien ¿no es una razón para querer llenar ese vacío? Lo he sentido desde que te oí… soy serio en esto – no se rendiría, definitivamente no se rendiría…

\- No debes obsesionarte con música que no te pertenece ¿por qué no lo entiendes? La música de los otros patinadores no es el anhelo por el que debes querer algo igual – ya no tenía caso que esta charla continuara su curso.

\- No es la música que le has dado a ellos, quiero la mía… Esa melodía… - sus brillantes ojos se abrieron de par en par cómo si un golpe de vida resoplara por cada rincón – es esa melodía que escuché cuando era niño, sin estar terminada fue un llamado para mí.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – el entusiasmo de Yuri se había alterado al que tenía anteriormente, pudo notarlo. Había una melodía que le hacía despertar todos sus sentidos por más que no haya sido hecha para él, ¿cuál era? Le dio mucha curiosidad por saberlo, ¿qué deseada melodía le podía dar esa actitud brillante al japonés?

\- No creo necesitar una canción diferente o desde cero, quiero esa en particular y la quiero hacer mía… pero nunca la escuché por completo… pero la deseo; ¿tú fuiste quién la tocó en aquella ocasión?-

Victor cambió su expresión, completamente desconcertado hizo memoria a su niñez y había muchas melodías que venían a su mente. Ninguna se le hacía tan especial para que quedara perfecta para el japonés. ¿Se habrá confundido con alguien más?

\- Era algo cómo…- tarareó el principio del piano.

Victor contuvo la respiración y una respectiva melodía llegó a su memoria como un tornado.

\- Y decía Sento una voce al comienzo… ¿italiano verdad? ¿La cantabas tú? – Yuri se tragó sus palabras cuando miró con detenimiento el rostro de Victor - ¿Victor?

El ruso expresaba asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo, desenterró en él algo que no debía mencionarse ni siquiera escucharse porque esa melodía era un tormento eterno.

\- ¿La conoces verdad? No puedo recordar cómo continuaba – se esforzaba en querer recordar la continuación de la letra pero en cambio la siguió tarareando hasta el punto en que dejó de escucharla.

Sin permitirle que siguiera con su sonido, Victor descendió las gradas y plantándose frente al muchacho apoyó con fuerza y sin delicadeza sus manos sobre sus hombros para mirarle con desagrado.

\- ¡Deja de tararear eso! – Le gritó en su rostro - ¡nunca será terminado! ¡No existe esa canción!

Su voz resonó por todas las paredes hasta que el silencio volvió a ser protagonista. Yuri nunca creyó que esa persona adoptaría esa actitud por lo que hizo, fue tanta la impresión que lo heló por completo. Una gran ola congelada chocó contra su cuerpo y lo alejó aún más lejos desde donde observaba el gran mar. Lo arruinó… sin saber el dolor detrás de eso, Victor se apartó y con apatía comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

\- Me vuelvo a Rusia en el primer vuelo. Nunca tendrás una melodía de mí. ¡Da svidaniya! –

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué? Katsuki Yuri dio un ligero temblor de escalofrío… No tuvo el valor de detenerlo ni preguntarle un motivo de ese repudio o rechazo tan espontáneo… ¿qué había en esa melodía que lo alteró tanto?

Lo único que podía hacer Yuri era suspirar por su oportunidad perdida, no la tenía desde un comienzo pero por lo menos no quería perder esa esperanza de que de a poco aunque sea, un pequeño paso, se había acercado al ruso. Al final, hasta en el momento en que Nikiforov salió de la residencia con su equipaje en mano no le dirigió ni una palabra y ni una mirada, como si nunca hubiese existido ante sus ojos. Tampoco hubo alguna frase que pudiera convencerle de reconsiderar trabajar para él, si ya no podía hacer nada contra eso ¿qué iba a pasar con su programa? Se había propuesto solo patinar con la composición de esa persona, entonces ¿solo le quedaba rendirse y obedecer a Celestino? Sentía que si hacía eso su próxima competición sería un completo fracaso…

¿Por qué? Es lo que seguía preguntándose el japonés, ¿por qué tuvo esa reacción tan inusual? No podía sacarse de su cabeza el rostro exasperado de Victor cuando escuchó el simple tarareo de esa melodía, no podía hallarle explicación de su enojo pero para que se pusiera de esa manera tendría que haber un significado oculto a todo eso, algo que seguramente no le revelaría a alguien con quien no tiene ninguna conexión.

Por su lado, Nikiforov, ya habiendo abordado su avión para regresar a su país natal, chistaba entre dientes y observaba el extenso cielo desde su ventanilla pensando en que no debió de haberse puesto de esa forma tan impropia de él. Trataba de olvidar esa corta melodía que por tantos años había enterrado en sus recuerdos, culpa del japonés resurgió para arruinarle su aguda concentración que ganó para dedicarse a lo que es hoy en día… En su trayecto intentó cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo inundando su mente de canciones que había compuesto y solo centrándose en ellas, no podía dejar que emociones le interrumpieran negativamente… Después de todo, ninguna de sus canciones tratan de emociones propias, nunca lo fueron.

…

El nuevo día nunca había sido tan sombrío al punto en que Yuri no tenía ninguna especie de energía y sabía que su entrenador no lo soportaría con esa actitud. Debía empezar a entrenar y elaborar su coreografía para el programa, ¿por qué debía obsesionarse con algo que no le aseguraría la victoria? Lo sabía muy bien pero no podía seguir sintiéndose en un círculo vicioso donde no importara qué tanto se esforzara, nunca llegaría al oro.

Apenas superando la partida del ruso y la casi aceptación de que no podía contar con su ayuda, concurrió a sus entrenamientos usuales pero aunque quisiera motivarse no lo lograba. Sus pensamientos se perdían y se sumergían una y otra vez a la voz de Victor Nikiforov…

"_Sin ofenderte, no hay nada en ti algo que me despierte música… no puedo darte el secreto del éxito, no puedo crear algo sin siquiera un significado en particular… de ser así solo serían notas vacías al igual que tu patinaje. No reflejas nada, no puedo ver triunfo."_

\- ¡Quien se cree!? – frunció el seño seguido de un salchow del cual no logró pisar bien y provocara que su cuchilla oscile – pise mal!

\- ¡Yuri! – le llamó furioso Celestino para que se acercara - ¿desde cuándo haces mal un salchow?

Yuri patinó en su dirección sin cambiar su expresión irritada como si fuese a su entrenador el que le echara la bronca.

\- Perdón, no ocurrirá de nuevo- se giró para volver al centro de la pista pero Celestino le tomó del hombro y lo volvió a girar.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿En qué piensas? No puedes andar distrayéndote cuando estamos entrenando – suspiró más estresado él que su patinador - ¿es por Nikiforov?

Katsuki mantuvo el silencio, sonaría muy inmaduro de su parte que ande malhumorado porque el compositor no quiso darle la canción. Celestino no entendería lo insistente que quería ser pero si seguía molesto por más tiempo no le serviría de nada, ¿cuánto tiempo pensaba que lo soportaría?

\- No sé qué hacer contigo Yuri… - Celestino masajeó su frente y suspiraba una y otra vez pensando en alguna solución pero era como llegar al borde de un barranco – si ni yo ni tú mismo te puedes motivar, ¿para qué sigues aquí?

\- ¿Quieres decir que ya no vale la pena tratar de elaborar un programa porque mi actitud hará que pierda y todo el esfuerzo se vaya a la basura? – se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, su mirada se dirigía a cada rincón del manto del hielo y trataba de comprender realmente qué es lo que hacía allí… ¿para qué patinaba?

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho… - la mirada de Celestino se dirigió hasta el mismo lugar en donde veía Yuri posicionándose a su lado – hubo muchas veces en mi vida de patinador donde creí que algo me faltaba, mi motivación no alcanzaba… todos tenemos ese tipo de bloqueo en algún punto de nuestra vida.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste para superarlo? –

Celestino apoyó su mano en su espalda y le dio una fuerte palmada.

\- Recordar momentos en que me hicieron feliz y a eso lo complementé con mi patinaje –

Parecía muy sencillo decir que los recuerdos pueden motivar tu pasión. Yuri tenía muchos recuerdos buenos sea en su carrera o su familia, pero pese a apreciarlos ese vacío no se desvanecía por completo. Toda su vida giró en el hielo y su rutina se repetía una y otra vez sin nada nuevo, tal vez es por esa necesidad al cambio que le despertaba ese deseo de tener la composición de Victor; porque si muchos lograron triunfar y satisfacerse con una, ¿el también podría sentirse así? ¿Cómo sería esa sensación de lograr fundirse con una melodía y tu cuerpo se deje llevar por las notas?

Cuando creyó que su entrenamiento había llegado a su fin, sin conocer aún la decisión de su entrenador, el móvil de Yuri comenzó a sonar adentro de su bolso ubicado en los asientos. Nunca solía recibir llamadas porque le parecían molestas y prefería dejar el móvil en silencio aunque no resultó en esta ocasión. Se puso rápidamente los protectores en sus patines y se apresuró a contestar… Vaya sorpresa de quién resultó ser.

\- ¿Hola? – respondió nervioso.

-¡свинина! – exclamó una joven voz desde el otro lado dejando en claro lo cabreado que estaba.

\- Plisetsky, no hablo ruso – alejó unos centímetros el móvil de su oído o el pequeño ruso solo lograría dejarlo sordo.

\- CER-DO – reformuló con un tono tétrico.

¿Qué había hecho el japonés para poner de esa forma al joven prodigio? No es que ellos se llevaran muy mal, desde el último Grand Prix pudieron cruzar un par de palabras y se volvieron a encontrar en el Campeonato Mundial. En el primero Plisetsky había quedado tercero y Katsuki segundo, en el último fue que perdió la oportunidad del oro con él. Había una rivalidad de por medio ya que prometió que en la próxima competición no le dejaría nuevamente el oro pero una vez se pusieron a conversar en el banquete terminaron intercambiando número.

\- ¿¡Te encontraste con Victor en Japón!? – siguió manteniendo ese tono prácticamente a los gritos.

\- Si, ¿por qué? Cálmate un poco- la duda era ¿cómo se había enterado?

\- Apenas supe que había regresado a Rusia me puse en contacto con él para mi nueva canción, pero ¿Adivina qué? – Dijo en un tono sarcástico – al parecer regresó de mal humor y no tiene ánimos de componer algo por culpa del japonés Katsuki. Me vas a explicar qué sucedió o juro que iré a buscarte e incendiaré tu pista de hielo.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo… em… - tartamudeaba sin saber qué responder concretamente, lo que más le estaba molestando a él es que Victor lo haya culpado de que perdiera sus ánimos ¿eso era ser profesional? – primero, yo solo le pedí una melodía y me rechazó y se regresó a Rusia, no me hago responsable de sus cambios de humor; no hice nada.

\- ¡Da igual! Ya había arreglado con él que tendría que hacer mi próxima canción, ¿qué haré ahora si sigue con ese mal humor? ¡Te iré a cazar cerdo, vas a tener que resolver esto porque no patinaré con cualquier otra cosa! – No parecía que el ruso se calmaría con simples palabras.

\- ¿Y por qué a ti aceptó hacerte la canción y a mí no? ¡No es justo! –

Celestino solo escuchaba esa discusión sospechosa a lo lejos y aguardaba a que terminara o él mismo iría a cortarle esa llamada.

\- Eso se llama talento Katsuki, conmigo puede crear música por eso – alardeaba el joven con intensiones obvias de que la pelea se avive más por haberle arruinado sus planes.

-¿¡Dices que yo no tengo talento!? Mira quién habla, el niño que llora porque el compositor no le quiere hacer una cancioncita, no me hagas reír –

Celestino acabó con su paciencia y se dirigió a Yuri para quitarle el móvil de su mano.

\- ¿Plisetsky verdad? –

\- ¿Y usted quién es, viejo? – no tenía respeto por nadie.

\- Pásame con tu entrenador Yakov, debo hablar con él –

Por suerte no tuvo qué esperar mucho ya que Yakov ya había oído la discusión y se preparaba para quitarle el móvil de igual forma.

Celestino caminó unos pasos para alejarse de su patinador y así platicar un rato a solas, a Yuri le daba mucha curiosidad de lo que podría estar hablando pero aunque quisiera interrumpir le permitió continuar hablando hasta que le compartiera la información. Minutos después, Celestino cortó la llamada y se regresó hasta Yuri con una expresión muy seria. No se sabía qué esperar a escuchar.

\- Tal parece que tanto Plisetsky como tú no pueden patinar sin una composición de Nikiforov, no te imaginas lo molesto que estoy ahora – su voz era muy calma como para decir molesto, pero lo era, cuando Celestino hablaba en ese tono con demasiada seriedad era su grado de enfurecimiento más grande – así que no hay otra solución.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Hablaste de algo con Yakov? – jugaba con sus manos para aligerar sus nervios.

\- Si – entrecerró sus ojos y clavó una mirada más desafiante – hay otros patinadores como Chulanont que requieren que los entrene, eso es en Tailandia. Me iré con él y mientras tanto tú estarás por tu cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿me estas abandonando? Ya sé que la motivación y eso es el problema pero ¿qué haré… - comenzaba a alarmarse pero es interrumpido antes de que creyera que su carrera estaba en peligro.

\- Si realmente crees que necesitas la música de Nikiforov entonces no te detendré ni te lo negaré, siempre te diré lo más lógico para que patines pero no tiene sentido si no consigues motivarte. Yakov me debe favores y también está molesto de que Plisetsky no pueda patinar por tu misma excusa, entonces él aceptó que te prestaría la pista para que pudieran entrenar –

\- ¿A qué te refieres…? – todavía no comprendí a dónde se dirigía su punto.

\- Te creo capaz de elaborar tus propios programas, poco me necesitas ya. No sé cuál fue el drama de que ahora Victor se rehúse a trabajar con sus composiciones pero si fue tu culpa deberás hacer algo porque será un desastre que dos buenos patinadores no lleguen ni siquiera a clasificar por algo así. Por eso no volveré a repetírtelo, no te detendré –

Yuri tardó unos segundos para poder procesar lo que había oído, no necesitaba repetírselo de nuevo para que sus ojos volvieran a brillar y saltara arriba de Celestino para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Prometo que no te decepcionaré! Daré lo mejor de mí y verás una actuación increíble, ya lo verás – sin perder el tiempo y luchando para quitarse sus patines y marcharse, prosiguió a avanzar para salir entre tropezones - ¡ya lo verás! ¡Lo convenceré! – continuó entre gritos entusiasmados hasta que desapareció de los ojos de Celestino.

\- Eso espero – susurró Celestino y por su parte se puso en contacto con su nuevo patinador.

…

Yuri corría ansioso por todo el transcurso desde la pista hasta su casa, no tenía planeado en dónde se quedaría por el momento. Estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo con su plan de convencer al ruso que ni pensó en los gastos que significaría vivir en otro país… intentando no chocar a nadie ingresó a su vivienda y llegó a toda velocidad a su habitación para tomar su valija y preparar el equipaje que llevaría. Desde la computadora portátil consultó por el próximo vuelo a Rusia. ¿Era lo correcto hacer esto? ¿No enfurecería más a Victor si se sentía invadido hasta en su propio país? Ya se imaginaba la futura confrontación y nuevo rechazo pero el japonés quería seguir con su terqueza, aún tenía fe de que podría lograrlo o mínimamente que continuara con la melodía de Plisetsky ya que el no tuvo la culpa de nada, no se merecía el mismo destino.

Sus despreocupados padres solo escucharon un "me voy a Rusia" y se despidieron sin explicaciones, algo en ellos ya sabían de qué se trataba o mejor dicho de "quien" se trataba. Si su hijo quería pelear por algo les resultaba perfecto y lo apoyarían en cualquier decisión que tomase.

No fue hasta que Yuri se sentó en el avión de que las fichas comenzaran a caerle, primero no sabía el idioma, segundo no consultó ningún hotel o lugar barato que lo recibiera, tercero no preguntó si debía pagar por usar el servicio de la pista de patinaje… Para el nuevo vestuario ¿cómo haría? Tenía sus contactos en Japón, ¿cómo haría un nuevo traje si necesitaba a su vestuarista a su lado? Quizás Plisetsky le consultaría para su parte… Ahora realmente sentía que estaba invadiendo Rusia por un capricho y molestando a otros patinadores pero el avión no podía dar la vuelta… "Positividad" repitió muchas veces en su mente.

…

Victor esa tarde disfrutaba de una taza de café en su apartamento y junto a él se recostaba su perro Makkachin del cual había dejado al cuidado de alguien más mientras estaba de viaje. El silencio era lo usual dentro de esas paredes, nada más que su piano solía resonar por su mano y siempre estaba pendiente de qué nuevo soneto podría nacer. Cuando le llegaban a preguntar de cuál era su inspiración para sus creaciones solo contestaba a una única y repetitiva frase "solo llegan a mi mente". Sin embargo, desde que llegó con su mal humor de Japón ahora nada salía escrito en esas hojas… ni el piano le respondía y solo se dedicaba a repetir melodías ya existentes. Odiaba que la música se le estanque por una tontería y peor que una y otra vez recordara al japonés tararear el comienzo de esa nefasta canción…

No podía quedarse a esperar que algo llegue a sus manos, tenía que volver a su seriedad y profesionalismo. Se colocó su abrigo y partió de su apartamento junto a Makacchin para dirigirse a la pista de hielo en dónde se encontrarían los patinadores de Yakov. Su problema no tenía que afectar a esos profesionales que esperaban trabajar con él, pero su ley iba para todos y Plisetsky no era especial para nada. Si pudo obtener una melodía suya es porque se la ganó, logró crearla con su cuerpo por la determinación que le demostró en la temporada pasada, hubo un mensaje que le fue llegado a la perfección y la canción por así decirlo "surgió de sus patines". No se repetiría lo mismo con un tema igual, debería mostrar una evolución o sería rechazado.

…

Cuando Katsuki llegó al aeropuerto de Rusia fue un "¿y ahora qué?". Las personas iban y venían ocupadas en sus asuntos, el frío se sentía penetrante a pesar de estar en primavera, Rusia no era igual que Japón en el clima y debía acostumbrarse. Pero ¿cómo se le ocurría venir a San Petersburgo si no conocía nada? No estaba allí cómo turista y con sus piernas como estacas de hielo pudo llegar hasta afuera tratando de mantener la calma y pensar con claridad…

\- Veamos… si hablo en inglés tal vez alguien me entienda… debo llegar a la pista primero… - miraba hacia un lado a otro con la maleta en sus manos.

\- ¡Despierta! –

Un pie voló a su espalda y casi y soltaba su equipaje hasta el medio de la calle, sería la peor llegada si un automóvil se lo hacía trizas. El japonés adolorido y confundido se giró para saber quién lo trataba con esa hostilidad.

\- ¡Plisetsky! – Se sorprendió increíblemente que ese joven estuviese allí a pocos pasos -¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? Fue tu entrenador quien llamó diciendo que venías hacia Rusia – comenzó a caminar en dirección a un coche estacionado a lo lejos - ¡rápido que no tengo todo el día! Venir así sin un plan, ¿eres idiota?

Yuri lo siguió sin llevarle la contraria ya que era su salvación por ahora.

\- Perdón por la molestia – sin más comentarios para agregar, se subió al coche del cual estaba siendo conducido por un anciano.

\- Mi abuelo – solo alcanzó a presentarle y reposando su mentón sobre su mano para mirar disgustado por la ventana. Seguía molesto por lo que provocó con su compositor y no se la dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

\- Mucho gusto, Katsuki Yuri, soy patinador también – Se presentó el japonés amablemente al señor.

\- Рад познакомиться с вами – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa y comenzando a conducir.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – se asomó para mirar a Plisetsky.

\- Que está encantado de conocerte, ya deja de molestar, cerdo – prosiguió a continuar ignorándole e intercambiando un par de palabras con su abuelo en ruso.

Yuri a veces sentía que el menor estaba hablando de él y no podía defenderse porque no comprendía ninguna palabra de lo que decían. Era un problema menor, todavía debía encontrar algún hotel para hospedarse y eso sería un gran conflicto ya que no alcanzaría todo su dinero para una estancia duradera. Iba a tener que regresar a Japón si eso ocurría ¿y si al final no obtenía la canción? Ya se quedó sin entrenador y volver a Japón sería una gran decepción.

\- Mas te vale que convenzas a Victor porque esto es tu culpa – se decidió a hablarle y solo para volver a la discusión pasada – además, ¿qué es eso de que entrenarás en nuestra pista? No sé qué habló tu entrenador con el mío pero llegar a ese arreglo, ¡qué molestia! Juro que si interfieres o robas parte de mi programa, ¡te mato!

\- Yurashka – pronunció su abuelo con un tono severo por captar esa agresividad que él no aceptaba y menos cerca suyo.

Plisetsky se cruzó de brazos y continuó haciendo sus reproches en voz baja. Yuri no podía enojarse realmente con él, solo era un adolescente malhumorado que le arruinaban sus planes y sabía muy bien lo mucho que esperaba de Victor. Ambos les frustraba lo mismo.

Al tiempo después, juntos descendieron en la pista de hielo en dónde debían practicar y se despidieron del abuelo para verlo marchar y continuar con sus tareas. Caminaron hasta ir ingresando al gran recinto y Yuri cargaba con su equipaje que una vez pudiera hablar con Yakov y se organizara bien buscaría un lugar a dónde dejarlo y dormir.

\- Yuri, es raro llamarte por tu propio nombre ya que es igual que el mío, ¿puedo llamarte Yurio? Es más fácil para mí – mencionó el japonés con total confianza.

\- ¡Ah!? Ni lo pienses, cerdo – se negó rotundamente.

Los dos se fueron acercando hasta llegar a la pista de hielo completamente distraídos de su discusión que surgió ahora por los nombres, pero las palabras se ahogaron en sus gargantas cuando cierta persona de cabello platinado escuchó sus voces a lo lejos y se giró interrumpiendo su conversación con Yakov para ver a esos dos que caminaban a la par.

Yuri se detuvo boquiabierto, pensaba que tendría que buscarlo por toda Rusia pero el compositor estaba allí mirándolo de la misma manera. ¡Debía ser el destino! O una mala coincidencia.

\- ¡Hey, Victor! – Yurio siguió avanzando con sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos y como todo un matón queriéndose a enfrentar con alguien que lo duplicaba en tamaño - ¿Vas a hacerme mi canción, no? Me da igual lo que te dijo el cerdo.

Acto seguido, Victor tosió en su mano y recuperando rápidamente su tranquilidad, caminó ignorando a Yurio y seguidamente haciendo lo mismo con Yuri… Quería escapar para evitar tener que escuchar a ese par de tontos.

\- ¡Espera, Victor! – Katsuki no iba a permitir que nuevamente se le vaya y comenzó a ir tras él.

Nikiforov comenzó a correr junto a Makacchin a su lado, si el japonés lo había seguido hasta Rusia no sería fácil sacárselo de encima. No pensó en querer ignorarlo simplemente porque sabía bien que seguro solo obtendría más insistencia, ¿y si llamaba a la policía? Eso era un poco extremo… De todas formas, él no sabía en dónde vivía así que aprovechó ese beneficio y se dirigió al estacionamiento para subirse a su automóvil y ponerlo en funcionamiento. No obstante, para su desgracia ¿a dónde había ido Makacchin?

\- Makacchin! – volvió a salir del coche y cuando miró a la lejanía, su perro se había dado la vuelta para saltar sobre el japonés que los perseguía. Menos mal que ese perro no entendía lo que era "ser guardián" porque no saltó sobre Yuri para proteger a su amo, lo estaba bañando en saliva.

\- Nikiforov… - se reía entre las cosquillas que le daba el can y luchaba por ponerse de pie – no te librarás de mí.

Victor dio un largo suspiro y cerró la puerta de su automóvil para caminar de vuelta hasta ellos. Se detuvo viendo al japonés desde arriba y hasta Makacchin bajó sus orejas sintiendo que lo reprendía a él.

\- Bien, veamos qué es lo que tienes – Parecía que estaba viendo a dos cachorros alegres por un segundo.

Sonaba muy sencillo el decir que Yuri solamente debía mostrar su talento en el hielo para maravillar al compositor, sin embargo no lo sería para nada. Poder lograr que Victor aceptara en ver su patinaje no significaba que aceptara trabajar para él pero tampoco significaba que lo estuviese poniendo a prueba o quisiera humillarlo, es bastante profesional al respecto. Seguramente, Yuri comprendería completamente cuál es la forma de trabajar de esa persona y a lo que debería exigirse para obtener su cometido, pero ¿podría hacerlo? Pronto lo descubriría.

Victor se veía serio y conociendo el trabajo de ese patinador con anterioridad no tenía muchas esperanzas de llevarse alguna clase de sorpresa pero ya que se tomó el trabajo de viajar hasta su país y no queriendo rendirse, por lo menos le daría esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba; por más que quisiera escapar ante él era interesante esa determinación que se había forjado por obtener una canción suya, no todos los patinadores que habían recibido un "no" por su parte seguían predispuestos de esta manera. Tal vez, aunque sea un poco, el ruso esperaba ver "algo" o que le trasmitiera meramente un pequeño destello en el hielo.

Silenciosamente los dos, incluyendo a Makkachin, ingresaron nuevamente en el complejo de patinaje para recibir la mirada del entrenador y los patinadores que tenían asumido que no regresaría; o lo haría Yuri pero no acompañado de Victor.

Yakov era uno de los entrenadores que mayor empeño había puesto para conseguir que Victor trabajara con su patinador, Yurio necesitó de él ante su última competición para conseguir su logro y es por eso que podría decirse que tenía más conocimiento en el área pero no mayor talento si se debía buscar una palabra. Todo dependía del esfuerzo.

\- ¡Victor! No sé qué tanto te molestó este cerdo – Yurio miró a Yuri proyectándole su disconformidad – pero aceptaste componerme otra canción, tómalo en serio.

Victor se acercó hasta el menor y ladeó una sonrisa recibiendo esa provocación, ya conocía la forma de ser ante ese adolescente por lo que enojarse lo veía innecesario pese a que lo haya acusado de no tomarse en serio su trabajo. Tarde o temprano cumpliría su palabra pero aquí el problema no era si aceptó componer su canción era si el muchacho podría lograr que lo hiciera.

\- Lo sé pero ¿tú te lo has tomado en serio? ¿Qué tienes para mostrarme? – Se cruzó de brazos dando ligeros golpes con su dedo índice sobre su brazo y sin cambiar su expresión - ¿quieres ir primero?

El rubio no respondió sus preguntas pero sin dudarlo se giró para ir a buscar sus patines para colocárselos. Los demás patinadores como Georgi o Mila observaban a lo lejos y notando cuál era la situación se propusieron a abandonar la pista sin apartar su mirada curiosa en mayor medida del japonés que aguardaba su turno y esperaba ansioso poder ver al ruso patinar sin estar compitiendo.

\- ¿Acaso Yurio tiene una rutina preparada? – Yuri se ubicó a un lado de Yakov para susurrarle su duda ya que Yurio lucía preparado mientras se alejaba de ellos para ir al medio de la pista.

\- ¿Por qué le dices Yurio?, da igual. Claro que no, todavía debemos elaborarla. Solo observa – respondió estrictamente.

Yurio se preparó cerrando sus ojos y Victor se quedó a un lado sin apartar su mirada del joven; no había música de fondo, no era una rutina preparada entonces ¿qué sucedía? Katsuki se pudo dar cuenta de lo que ese patinador realizaba cuando sus mismos ojos comenzaron a seguir su técnica, estaba improvisando. No había un compas o una melodía que le indicara en qué punto sería más agradable agregar una secuencia de pasos o un salto, todo se dibujaba en un profundo silencio que poco llegaba a comprender el japonés. En no más de un minuto el ruso trató de dejarse llevar por el hielo y al finalizar redujo la distancia ante el compositor.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Yakov en dirección a Victor que apoyaba su mano en su mentón y deducía lo que había visto.

\- ¿Trataste de querer hacer algo igual que la anterior? – Nikiforov se dirigió ante Plisetsky masajeando su cuello y soltando un profundo suspiro – no vas a conseguir lo mismo, para eso vuelve a usar la rutina de la temporada anterior y eso es imposible. No he visto nada, ¿en qué pensabas?

Yurio presionó sus puños con fuerza y bajó su mirada pero no porque se hubiese enojado, estaba pensando.

\- Lucha, agresividad… tss – chistó entre dientes y volvió a levantar su mirada - ¿debo cambiar todo el mensaje entonces? ¿Cómo se supone que haga algo distinto a lo anterior? –se comenzaba a indignar.

\- Obviamente, ¿en dónde está la evolución? Si quieres algo nuevo de mí debes darme algo nuevo de ti, de esa forma sirve. Esfuérzate un poco, Yurio – ese nombre lo pronunció reforzando el tono de voz como si se estuviese burlando de ello seguido de una gran e irónica sonrisa.

\- ¡No soy Yurio! – luego miró con furia al japonés – ¡y tú deja de andar diciéndome así que se le pega la tontería!

Irritado, Yurio abandonó la pista para dirigirse a conversar aparte con Yakov. Mantenía esa molestia y ansiedad que casi se lo veía venir desde antes, la cuestión no sonaba sencilla para nada. Pero ahora sería el turno de Yuri de mostrar su determinación, sin embargo, con la noción de haber observado lo que hizo ese compañero hace segundos atrás ¿debía hacer algo similar? ¿Cómo improvisaría sin siquiera alguna música que lo encamine? Lucía un poco nervioso intentando atar bien los cordones de sus patines, esta era la oportunidad de convencer a la persona que lo seguía con su mirada y cualquier fallo estaría perdido. No lograba comprender del todo qué es lo que buscaba el ruso y la crítica a Yurio no le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Una vez que se quitó los lentes y llegó al medio de la pista se vio completamente perdido, ¿por dónde debía comenzar? ¿Era necesario adornar la rutina con ciertos gestos? Se sintió profundamente observado y analizado en la lejanía pero de todas formas, lo intentó; trató de dar paso tras paso y concentrarse en no apresurarse o descender el ritmo bruscamente, mezcló partes de anteriores programas pero se esforzó mucho más en clavar saltos de manera excepcional. Su rostro se mantuvo tenso en todo momento, en ese perturbador silencio no podía hallar una inspiración o una razón para que sus patines se deslicen libremente, no hubo nada, fue completamente "vacío". Ni siquiera sabía cuándo debía acabar, si ya era suficiente o había sido muy poco; de algo estaba seguro, no impresionó a nadie.

Cuando Yuri se acercó hasta los demás se fue imaginando las duras palabras que iría a recibir, si él mismo no se sentía satisfecho ¿cómo podía lograr que los demás se sintieran así?

\- ¿En qué pensabas cuándo patinabas? – allí estaba esa misma pregunta que le había hecho a Yurio.

\- Yo… - Yuri no sabía qué responder con certeza – solo pensaba en que me saliera bien la improvisación y los saltos – no estaba a gusto con su respuesta pero no podía mentir, era cierto.

\- A eso me refería con que tus programas son vacíos y no reflejan nada – a Victor le gustaba decir las cosas de frente y sin taparlo con amabilidad cuando no era necesaria, a veces, uno no dice críticas para dañar al otro. En este caso, él siempre ha dicho claramente lo que contemplaba de ese chico y es por esa razón que cuando le dijo que "no lo haría" es porque ya conocía bien los resultados. Si tan solo el japonés no hubiese arruinado el momento cuando mencionó esa melodía del pasado, era muy probable que le hubiese dejado patinar de esta forma en Hasetsu para luego explicarle correctamente el problema que no podía hacerle entender con palabras. En ocasiones las insistencias traen su beneficio, por suerte igual sucedió en el mismo Rusia.

\- Pero, si habría alguna música de fondo… quizás… -

\- No funciona así – le interrumpió para revisar sus bolsillos y sacar su móvil para revisar la hora – bien, es hora de marcharme, tengo trabajo qué hacer – ¡No se había quedado ni dos minutos! Viró a su derecha para caminar acompañado de su perro para marcharse de la instalación – cuando sea el momento, Yakov, me llamas – dirigió sus últimas palabras al entrenador y desapareció sin dar tiempo a respuestas de por medio.

Yuri se quedó estupefacto y con la misma confusión desde el principio, quería con ahínco comprender esa forma de trabajo pero no podía. No quería ser demasiado molesto y no interrumpió la partida del ruso a sus responsabilidades; ¿ahora qué iba hacer? ¿Debía seguir quedándose en Rusia y entrenar allí? ¿Con qué? Tenía varios meses para elaborar sus dos programas ¿pero tenía sentido seguir esperando a esa composición o era mejor buscar otras? De igual manera, si lograba obtener una melodía aún le hacía falta otra más. Si no maravillaba con una pero si con el otro programa, quizás su puntaje alcance a llegar el oro, ¿era suficiente conformarse con eso? Su mente era un lío.

\- ¿Confundido? – Yurio entró nuevamente a la pista con una sátira sonrisa.

\- Es que no tiene sentido – murmuró pero fue escuchado por Yurio que se detuvo frente a él.

\- Pensé lo mismo cuando me hizo improvisar la primera vez sin música – se quería ahorrar las explicaciones pero no soportaba ver cómo se torturaba a sí mismo ese patinador que se había tomado tanto trabajo en viajar y continuar luchando para que Nikiforov le haga caso, él ya pasó por algo similar aunque no tan extremo – escucha, si vas a comenzar a entrenar con nosotros y quieres lo mismo que yo primero deberás tomarte el trabajo de buscar algo que valga la pena. Nadie, ni yo, ni Yakov, ni Victor te puede dar la respuesta de tu patinaje. Estás vacío porque patinas sin un rumbo, solo lo haces para que quede bien, piensas demasiado y ese también fue mi error. Yo me esfuerzo porque quiero ser el mejor y conseguir el oro en cada oportunidad, una buena rutina puede darte eso pero la música también juega un papel importante.

Yuri comprendió que estaba tratando de hacerle entender su problema por lo que no lo interrumpió en ningún instante.

\- Las composiciones de Victor no son especiales para nada, no te harán ganar ni serán mejor que otras solo porque sean de él, no son mágicas – clavó una fija mirada y levantó su dedo para que prestara suma atención – pero son distintas porque se crean en base a ti mismo.

\- Pero ¿cómo las puede hacer de esa forma? – se sintió demasiado curioso.

\- No lo sé pero lo hace. No soy un experto en esto, la última vez que me entrené en mi último programa lo único que llegó a ocupar de mí era fuerza, valentía, quería ser tomado como un guerrero en el hielo aunque me subestimaran por mi edad o aspecto. Solo me dejé llevar y Victor pudo verlo, luego fue componiendo a medida que avanzaba mi programa. No me funcionará el mismo mensaje… ahora debo pensar en otra cosa – apoyó sus dedos en su mentón y comenzó a patinar lentamente pasando de Yuri.

\- ¿Quieres decir que a eso se refería con que estoy vacío? Debo proyectar algún deseo o mensaje, ¿así funciona? – se giró captando nuevamente la atención del rubio antes de que continuara su entrenamiento.

\- Según un dato que me contó Victor, funciona con cualquiera cosa que te tomes en serio. Pero son emociones que debes sentirlas completamente y tu cuerpo la lleve a los patines… algunos patinan por lograr algo, otros llevando sentimientos al límite, sea tristeza, felicidad, eso no importa. Para Victor, cualquier emoción lo suficientemente fuerte que pueda tomar la convertirá en música –

\- Pero, y si no quiero que cree una melodía si no que me otorgue una ya existente, ¿no podría patinarla de la misma manera poniendo sentimientos cuando ya la tengo en mis manos? – obviamente se refería a su tan ansiada canción.

\- Ja! – se burló y continuó patinando – nunca te permitiría hacer su trabajo al revés, olvídalo. Ahora no me interrumpas, tengo asuntos qué resolver conmigo mismo.

Katsuki lo comprendía pero todo sonó más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista, no es que él no tuviera emociones pero nunca llevó alguna a su límite o tratara de hacerla parte de su patinaje. Siempre pensó que le bastaba con crear algo acorde y prolijo conforme a determinadas melodías, es por eso que aquella melodía que le sonaba tan especial le ayudaría a abrir una nueva puerta que rompa con su rutina de solo "elaborar algo perfecto" pero si debía conformarse en obtener una nueva que sea de sí mismo, creada por su cuerpo, tal vez llegue a tener un profundo significado también.

\- Yuri – le llamó Yakov – presta atención, según lo que me comentó Celestino, él piensa que es lo correcto dejarte crear por tu cuenta tus programas; yo no te entrenaré pero puedo aconsejarte, la pista abre a las 5 am pero nos organizamos los turnos de práctica. Es problema tuyo si te duermes o quieres aparecer a la hora que se te ocurra pero no te quejes si luego no puedes usarla libremente, –se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a dirigirse hasta Georgi y Mila – ve primero a dejar tu equipaje que estorba, busca un lugar.

\- Ah, claro… - ya lo estaba olvidando –

…

Suspirando constantemente, Yuri salió del lugar con su vista al cielo y equipaje en mano. Dejando un poco su pesimismo a un lado, tomó su móvil y comenzó a buscar planos de San Petersburgo y posibles sitios donde alojarse. No podía depender de más personas para que le ayudaran. A medida que curioseaba por internet, también prosiguió a caminar dejándose llevar por la arquitectura de la ciudad. Era agradable conocer nuevos sitios y por más estrés que se haya llevado apenas al llegar, por un momento solamente se dejó arrastrar por el nuevo entorno. Distrayéndose, terminó buscando sitios turísticos o que podrían llamarle la atención conocer. Sin embargo, antes de querer irse a puntos más distantes debía conocer recorridos de los tranvías aunque sea, no podía dársela de audaz si apenas llegaba a un país nuevo.

Del sitio que sí quedaba cerca y no tenía dificultar de llegar caminando era un complejo que figuraba en su gps cómo "Music hall" al parecer un teatro reconocido por llevar a cabo diversas obras, recitales y funciones de distinta índole. También era fácil de ubicar porque figuraba en inglés a diferencia de otros sitios que le costaba buscar alguna traducción del ruso. Torpemente terminó olvidando cuál era su cometido principal en buscar un hotel y arrastrando su maleta con ruedas continuó paso a paso y a la par tomando diversas fotografías con el móvil.

Cuando llegó al sitio se sintió muy maravillado por la belleza que lo rodeaba.

\- ¡Increíble! – sacó unas cuantas fotos de su fachada y ansiosamente subió las escaleras de la entrada para querer ingresar y poder contemplar su interior.

\- Простите. нет доступных функций – le dijo una muchacha cuando captó al japonés que ingresaba todo alegre.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – se detuvo por sorpresa creyendo que quizás estaba prohibida la entrada.

\- No hablas ruso, lo siento. No hay funciones disponibles a esta hora – señaló a un cartel que figuraba diferentes fechas y horas con distintas actuaciones – un grupo está en ensayo ahora. Pero puedes ver los alrededores sin interrumpir en la sala principal – le explicó cordialmente la mujer que lucía como trabajadora del lugar.

\- No lo sabía – observó el cartel que había pasado por desapercibido - ¿me podría decir cuáles son las funciones que figuran?

\- Claro – le acercó a sus manos un panfleto que detallaba los mismos datos del cartel – mañana hay una muestra de ballet contemporáneo y más tarde hay un concierto de piano de Victor Nikiforov con acompañamiento en orquesta. El ballet son las funciones de mayor cantidad…

\- Espere, dijo ¿Victor Nikiforov? – le detuvo de forma ansiosa.

\- Eh… si. Aunque llegó reciente de una gira él suele dar varias funciones en este lugar, varias de sus interpretaciones son acompañadas de una orquesta en particular que conoce desde hace tiempo pero no suele dar muchos conciertos de ese estilo, prefiere hacerlo solo con su piano y dejar la orquesta individual o cuando necesita instrumentos para agregarlos a melodías para grabar sus singles o para las personas que piden que les componga algo… ¿quieres saber más información acerca de su trabajo? – sonrió como si se preparara para ser una guía turística.

\- No, no es necesario. Gracias, pero quiero saber ¿está él practicando en este momento? – se calmó para no parecer muy entusiasmado o sospechoso.

\- Exacto. Por eso es mejor no ingresar para no distraer, vuelve a la hora para disfrutar de las funciones preparadas – sonrió nuevamente.

\- Claro, eso haré. Gracias por la información – se acercó unos pasos a las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando vio que la muchacha continuó caminando por los pasillos hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Detrás de una gran puerta se lograba escuchar un sonido muy lejano.

Lo normal sería haber obedecido a la chica y no interrumpir pero la suerte lo llevó a este sitio en particular en dónde Victor daría una interpretación, ¿cómo se podía perder de escucharlo cuando ya había perdido su actuación en Japón? Estaba jugando con fuego pero estos detalles en dónde su distracción lo había llevado a este lujoso teatro, no quería llamarlo "obra del destino", pero quería creer que a eso se debía. Bueno, tampoco es que haya muchos lugares de esta característica por la zona cercana. Por supuesto, hizo lo que un buen ciudadano haría… ingresar en secreto y no dejarse ver por nadie, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan temerario?

Cuando abrió la puerta del gran salón sus ojos se abrieron enormes por su extensión, sus butacas en fila de color rojo y su suelo de parqué claro; poseía más butacas en pisos superiores pero su mirada se enfocó a la tarima o escenario principal en el cual se encontraban varias personas ordenando algunas cosas, acomodando o limpiando sus instrumentos, leyendo sus partituras o tranquilamente intercambiando palabras sin interrumpir a la estrella principal que interpretaba una melodía con su piano en el centro.

Parecía un mundo completamente distinto, cada nota que ingresaba en los oídos de Yuri lo mantenía inmerso y atónico. Sus manos se apoyaron en el respaldar de uno de los asientos del fondo y no se movió ni un centímetro como si no pudiera hacerlo; Victor solo dejaba que sus dedos hicieran su trabajo sin que sus ojos se apartara de las partituras, no necesita ver las teclas porque las conocía perfectamente que hasta con ojos cerrados podría tocar sin problema. Su interpretación era tan perfecta que más que maravillarse, Yuri sintió una sensación muy familiar y no podía entender a qué se debía ese sentimiento. No era como cuando le escuchó en su niñez esa corta melodía que se clavó en su alma, este sonido era completamente desconocido pero no podía dejar de pensar que había una conexión de alguna clase. Ese particular sonido hacía sonreír a todos los que le rodeaban y los hacía sentir en paz pero conforme más notas se dispersaban en el aire, la sonrisa de Yuri se borró pero sus ojos y su oído era lo que más importaba de sus sentidos. Era demasiado hermoso el ver al platinado lucir tan elegante y confiado con esos finos y danzantes dedos como si flotaran y acariciaran las teclas pero al mismo tiempo, había algo extraño. Yuri creía que solo él quizás no estaba apreciando como debería esa interpretación al igual que los demás lo hacían pero es que nadie se fijaba en el "compositor" en sí, nadie se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando o si su seriedad arrastraba concentración o algo más. La seriedad del ruso se le contagió al japonés y a medida que más se sumergía en la melodía, más desaparecía todo rastro del paisaje y demás figuras. Como si el piano se hubiese sumergido en la profundidad de un mar, se lograba escuchar con claridad pero nada más que eso se hallaba allí y la luz se apagaba o se distendía en su superficie y no tocaba ningún rayo a esa persona.

Sin buscar una explicación detrás de lo que hizo a continuación, Yuri llevó sus manos a sus oídos para cubrirlos y así el sonido se oyera como un eco que lo envolviera. Cerró sus ojos y hasta que aquella interpretación no acabó se quedó en esa posición, no significaba que no quisiera verlo ni escucharlo. Pensaba que solo así podría llegar a encontrar la respuesta de esa extraña sensación, no quería llegar a conclusiones precipitadas ni dárselas de experto con un instrumento y una persona que poco conocía pero si debía ponerlo en palabras adornadas, si él abriera los ojos seguiría viendo oscuridad. Una oscuridad que te despertaba querer extender tu brazo para sujetar "algo", encontrar ese sonido o a esa persona; Victor estaba allí pero a la vez no estaba, sabía tocar el piano perfectamente pero…

Yuri Katsuki abrió sus ojos en medio del sonido y cuando quitó sus manos de sus oídos y los acercó frente a sus ojos se percató que un par de gotas cayeron sobre sus palmas. Estaba llorando y se sorprendió por eso, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué se sentía triste si no tenía razón?

\- ¿Qué me sucede? – con el puño de su abrigo intentó secar sus lágrimas y antes de que pudieran descubrirlo pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse. Tenía una respuesta detrás de este inusual comportamiento pero prefirió no pensar más de lo necesario.

Cuando quiso girarse para irse, su maleta estaba en el medio del camino.

Un estruendoso ruido de oyó y Makacchin se levantó de los primeros asientos para dar un ladrido a la dirección del ruido, eso provocó que todos sobre el escenario miraran de un susto al joven que se había chocado su maleta. Fue una gran torpeza y varios ya se estaban preguntando "¿qué hacía esa persona allí?" pero en cambio, Victor estampó su mano abierta contra su rostro y murmuró en ruso varias frases inaudibles.

\- ¿Ahora también espías mis ensayos? ¿No hay un límite para el stalkeo? – elevó su voz para que lo oyera en su ubicación.

Las demás personas se relajaron creyendo que era un conocido del compositor pero aún así no podía estar allí espiando a lo lejos, a no ser que tenga permiso especial o el mismo principal de la actuación lo permitiera.

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó apenado y sin saber en dónde meterse – yo llegué aquí por curiosidad, ni siquiera sabía que estabas en este lugar. Pero cuando lo supe no pude evitar entrar… en secreto – ya con eso bastante mal sonaba la idea.

\- Мы по-прежнему через десять минут – dirigió esas palabras al grupo indicándoles que continuarían luego de un descanso de diez minutos y con aquello se puso de pie para descender del escenario y caminar hasta el japonés.

Los músculos de Yuri se tensionaron y se puso muy nervioso de que le dijera algo malo por lo que había hecho, no tenía excusas que lo libraran pero deseaba que no se enojara cuando ya de por sí no tenía tan buena imagen ante él. Parecía que siempre se metía en sucesos que lo dejaban en mayor grado de acosador y no era nunca la intensión que quería, solamente buscaba conocer más a esa persona y también entender mejor su música.

\- ¿Qué haces aún con ese equipaje? ¿Sales a hacer turismo primero en vez de buscar un sitio en dónde dormir? – rascó su cabeza y revisó la hora de su móvil.

\- Me distraje – rió incómodo – en eso estaba… Pero no es fácil cuando todo está en ruso.

\- Debes aprender a manejarte en un país nuevo, no querrás dormir en el frío de las calles de Rusia – su tono de voz no se oía enojado o algo similar por lo que el ambiente se calmó bastante.

\- Lo sé, será mejor que me vaya a buscar un lugar. Perdón por interrumpir – asintió su cabeza en señal de disculpa y sujetó su equipaje levantándolo del suelo con la intensión de marcharse y dejar de molestar a los demás.

\- Finalizo en media hora, puedes quedarte a escuchar – le dio la espalda en sentido al escenario y le miró de reojo – te ayudaré a buscar un sitio después. Pero no interrumpas.

Yuri se regresó a sentarse en el último asiento como si fuese un cachorro obediente y como si su voz y todo en él solo fuese una mera presencia silenciosa del espacio para no molestar a nadie.

\- No es necesario que te quedes aquí atrás, puedes ir a los asiento más adelante – le sugirió para que no se apartara tanto.

\- No, está bien – se negó sin pensarlo dos veces. Su respuesta parecía humilde con el mismo concepto de no querer ser molestia, así lo interpretó el ruso que continuó alejándose para volver con el grupo pero su respuesta no era simplemente por eso.

Su mano se apoyó en su pecho y presionó con sus dedos arrugando su prenda, respiró hondo y sus ojos siguieron la espalda del compositor. La razón de no abandonar su lugar era porque sentía que si se acercaba más… "se ahogaría", sonaba raro pero ese mar desconocido y congelado todavía era mejor observarlo desde la orilla, le asustaba; ¿qué reacción le daría el ruso si Yuri le mencionaba lo que había deducido de esa melodía y que tanto se vio reflejado o conectado?, claro, era esa palabra… "vacío".

Yuri podría decirse que se sentía afortunado de poder ser partícipe de una práctica privada de Victor Nikiforov, por ese lado también podría contemplarse que estaba conociendo toda una nueva faceta de la profesionalidad de su trabajo. Su concentración y organizar junto a los demás intérpretes las diferentes composiciones que daría en su presentación de mañana demostraba lo serio y responsable que era. Aún así, mientras más escuchaba de él más preguntas se hacía a sí mismo de quién era Victor en realidad y el significado que poseía cada pieza que sus manos daban vida; se sentía como una persona muy lejana todavía como para dar una descripción exacta pero ¿de quién quería conocer más? ¿Del famoso compositor o de la persona en general?

Pero más importante a todo esto, Yuri debía concentrarse en lo que quería en realidad, en cómo podría hacer para poder obtener la composición a su programa. Ya no estaba seguro si debía continuar insistiendo en aquella melodía de su niñez o comenzar en concentrarse en su presente y que surja una completamente original. Tampoco es que Victor haya aceptado trabajar con él como lo confirmó con Yurio pero quería demostrarle que lo necesitaba de la misma manera, no iba a dejar que solo se quedara con aquella imagen de un patinaje "vacío" porque estaba seguro de que podría dar mucho más de sí mismo.

Desde la lejanía de las butacas finales, el japonés aguardaba, junto a Makkachin que había decidido hacerle un rato de compañía, a que el ruso diera sus sonatas finales; de a momentos el sonido en sus oídos parecía que se ocultaba o desaparecía pero no era ningún error o alucinación, se debía a esa pérdida de concentración en la realidad producto del sueño que le atacaba de repente. Apenas llegar de un vuelo y no poder descansar adecuadamente, era notable que el cansancio surtiera efecto pero Yuri luchaba por no dejarse vencer por el mismo todavía; además sería de muy mal gusto que fuese encontrado desmayado sobre los asientos.

\- ¿Ya estás listo? – preguntó una voz que surgió cercano a esos asientos.

El japonés se sobresaltó de inmediato y se puso de pie queriendo camuflar su notable sueño para no dar una mala imagen y al girarse a mirar a la dirección en dónde provino aquella voz, Victor le esperaba mirándole con una sospechosa expresión y su dedo índice apoyándose en sus labios como si estuviese pensando en algo.

\- ¿Acaso te has dormido? – entrecerró sus ojos seguido de su sarcástica sonrisa captando aquel rostro que visiblemente no estaba en su mejor estado.

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Te estaba escuchando – trató de excusarse, no es que estuviese mintiendo pero aunque no se haya dormido su mente no había sido de lo más lúcida.

Sin querer perder más tiempo y demostrando su entusiasmo, Yuri tomó su equipaje y caminó hasta al lado de Victor junto a Makkachin que obedientemente avanzó a su ritmo como sabiendo que se tendrían que marchar.

\- Si estás cansado no debes ocultarlo, no has descansando en tu vuelo ¿verdad? – Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de salida – lo mejor será que te deje en algún hotel cercano y puedas dormir.

A diferencia de la gran distancia que se sentía en Hasetsu, aquí en San Petersburgo parecía que Victor estaba más relajado; ya con no haberse molestado en la interrupción de su práctica y hasta haber sugerido ayudar al Japonés a buscarle un hotel demostraba lo amable que podría llegar a ser. En realidad, a esa persona era muy extraño verle enojado verdaderamente, que sea distante y sumergido en su propio mundo no significaba que fuese malo; en lo posible prefería que nadie lo molestase y solamente pidan de su cooperación cuando resultara de trabajo. Era la primera vez que con alguien se estaba involucrando de esta forma y eso que apenas se estaban conociendo, la mayoría suele tratarlo con respeto o simplemente no buscaban entablar más de un par de palabras con él. Esperaba que una vez consiguiera ese hotel ya no tuviese que distraerse y así pudiera llegar a la comodidad de su hogar para continuar con sus composiciones…

\- Tienes razón. Supongo que debería encontrar lugar rápido, además mañana debo comenzar con mi entrenamiento… - suspiró el pelinegro arrastrando su equipaje y siguiendo de cerca a esa persona que lo conduciría hasta su coche que se hallaba estacionado a la par del gran teatro.

\- ¿Entrenarás sin tener pensando qué hacer aún? – Resopló una risa - ¿vas a proponerte en que haga tu canción o buscarás otra?

\- Obviamente haré que la compongas para mí. Yurio ya comenzó a trabajar con eso y yo no puedo quedarme atrás… soy muy serio en esto, ya te lo dije – frunció el ceño sin dejar de pensar en que lo que él realmente quería solo era la melodía que lo tenía obsesionado pero si llegaba a hablar de ese tema en este momento seguro obtendría la misma reacción negativa como en Hasetsu y no quería estropearlo.

Juntos con el canino llegaron al coche y Victor abrió la puerta trasera para que acomodara el equipaje del cual Makkachin se sentó a su lado. Luego le permitió a Yuri que se subiera a la parte del copiloto y emprendieron viaje para alejarse de ese lugar con la idea de dirigirse a un hotel cercano y cada quien siguiera su camino por separado.

\- Me pregunto si me podré acostumbrar a este ritmo de vida, todo es tan distinto de Japón – se acomodó el japonés en su asiento confiando en que Victor lo dejaría en un buen lugar, al mismo tiempo aprovechaba de admirar por la ventanilla todo el paisaje de las calles de Rusia.

\- Suele haber bastante turismo en la ciudad todo el año, no te perderás. Te conviene de todas maneras quedarte en un lugar cercano al centro deportivo así no te marearás con subtes o tranvías. Ahora estamos en el Distrito de Petrogradsky pero si cruzas el puente junto al centro de patinaje entras al Distrito de Vasileostrovsky… -

\- Entiendo – Yuri tomó su mapa entre sus manos y trató de ir orientándose en toda la explicación que el ruso le brindaba.

\- Si tienes pensado en conseguirte un piso de alquiler podría recomendarte algunos pero llevará tiempo hasta que te lo den –

\- ¿Tú tienes un piso en alguno de estos distritos? – preguntó curioso para conocer un poco más de él.

Victor le dio una mirada veloz de reojo ya que no se esperaba que le preguntara en dónde vivía, sinceramente si no era algún reportero a nadie le interesaba en dónde vivía.

\- Vasileostrovsky… -cruzó un par de calles y se detuvo en un semáforo para asomarse a ver el mapa de Yuri – creo que cerca de esta parte hay un hotel con vista al río Neva, no está lejos – le señaló – es cruzando el puente. Solo necesitarías caminar un poco y estarías en el complejo deportivo…

Yuri lo estaba escuchando pero el ruso se había acercado lo suficiente como para que el tímido espacio personal del pelinegro se vea afectado y se llevara toda su atención; se solía sentir incómodo con cualquier persona que quisiera estar a pocos centímetros de él pero lo toleraba, en cambio, Victor lo hacía sentir incomprensiblemente nervioso. Tal vez sería su agradable aroma o su extenuante belleza… ¿de qué le estaba hablando antes?

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? –el platinado levantó su mirada notando lo fijo que le estaba viendo el muchacho.

No hubo palabras en respuesta pero el ruso no se dejaba de preguntar en su mente del porqué lo estaba viendo de esa forma, si quería decirle algo debía hacerlo y ya. Quedarse así en silencio solo generaba incomodidad pero al parecer ambos se habían distraído con sus propios focos de interés, Yuri estaba congelado por tener a esa persona tan cerca cuya belleza lo cohibía y Victor observó a esos ojos detrás de aquellos lentes… Recordó que para patinar el pelinegro se los quitaba, ¿por qué casi sintió un impulso de quitarle los lentes y despeinarlo un poco? De pronto el semáforo se volvió al verde y las bocinas de los coches ubicados detrás de ellos no se hicieron tardar en sonar.

Victor se regresó con vista a la carretera y prosiguió a continuar con su conducción. Qué extraña situación había ocurrido… pero no tardó en que todo volviese a la normalidad o eso parecía.

\- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos a comer algo? ¿Has comido ya? Podríamos pasar por un restaurante – sugiere Yuri para romper la tensión y también para aprovechar a obtener su primer comida rusa del día.

\- Mmm… -lo piensa unos segundos- pero tengo a Makkachin, no creo que nos dejen entrar con un perro.

\- Ah… cierto – no quería insistir demasiado aunque sonara más a excusas para hablar con él, Yuri esperaba poder seguir conversando un rato más y no solamente terminar una vez llegara al hotel. No era usual en él querer acercarse tanto a una persona pero si pensaba en trabajar junto a su patinaje más incómodo se le hacía si tan solo lo trataba como su "compositor", no esperaba considerarle su amigo pero mínimamente deseaba romper un poco esa brecha que los distanciaba sin morir en el intento. Suspiró decaído.

\- Pero conozco un sitio en dónde sí nos dejarían – no iba a negar de que hambre tenía, a uno se le pasan las horas rápidamente cuándo más ocupado se halla. Además, el japonés ya no le estaba inquietando con sus ansias de hablar de su programa con su tan querida melodía y tal, no había nada de malo si se desviaban un instante. Tampoco creía que compartir una comida sería tan importante.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – se emocionó sin pensarlo pero luego se tranquilizó al instante para ocultarlo. Con su vista a la ventanilla prosiguió a observar el paisaje a medida de que se dirigían a tal lugar.

Al poco tiempo, Victor se estacionó en un humilde restaurante de apariencia rústica del cual descendieron del coche e ingresaron; no poseía muchos clientes pero se sentía un ambiente muy relajado. Los trabajadores del sitio reaccionaron como si fuese muy usual el ver al ruso concurrir allí y buscando ubicarse cerca de una ventana se sentaron para esperar a su pedido. Makkachin se recostó a un lado del asiento de Victor y Yuri únicamente creyó que lo mejor sería comer lo mismo que ordenara aquella persona ya que desconocía completamente los platillos del país.

\- Entonces… - el ruso recostó su mentón sobre sus manos y miró curioso a su acompañante- ¿tan aburrida fue mi música que te estabas durmiendo en las butacas? – sonrió con ironía.

\- ¿He? – Tímido bajó su mirada un poco apenado – tú música no fue la culpable, la disfruté aunque el cansancio me haya hecho perderme de algunas partes. Si tu música fuese aburrida no te estaría molestando tanto – jugaba con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa tratando de no lucir tan nervioso.

-Mmm… - le señaló, sobre el menú de platillos, al mesero que llegó a los pocos minutos y luego pronunció un par de palabras en ruso indicándole lo que comerían y siguió con el tema una vez que se alejó – ¿y qué te pareció?

\- ¿Qué me pareció? ¿Te refieres a tus interpretaciones? – le sonaba raro que le estuviese pidiendo una opinión como esa, creía que no se interesaría para nada saber lo que pensaba de su trabajo o quizás lo estaba juzgando mal.

\- Si pero no quiero que me respondas lo mismo que todos dicen cuando se me acercan, que fue perfecto o piezas increíbles – le miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿qué es lo que crees tú sinceramente?

Era una pregunta un tanto complicada, Yuri no se creía un crítico para nada pero por más maravillado y reconozca el talento de Victor tampoco diría palabras tan monótonas como solo decir perfecto. Además, con la primer pieza que tocaron sus oídos no tuvo una sensación de emoción que cualquiera de su público obtendría.

\- No sabría cómo explicarlo… - rascó su cabeza- podría volverme un real fan si continuara escuchándote todo el tiempo pero estas piezas en particular, cómo decirlo… - le costaba tratar de hacerse entender- no reflejan tu persona… es como si la música y tú fuesen cosas totalmente distintas…

Los platos llegaron y se dispusieron a comenzar a comer.

\- Son pelmenis – le informó de lo que comería – creo saber a lo que refieres… - sonrió señalándole con su tenedor - ¿me estabas viendo a mi o estabas escuchando mi música? Son cosas completamente distintas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que te estaría viendo a ti si eras el que tocaba el piano y te escuchaba al mismo tiempo – no comprendía la diferencia.

\- ¿No trataste de no mirarme por un segundo? Cerrar los ojos o algo como eso… -

En ese instante recordó que el japonés lo había hecho, más por motivos que ni el mismo le encontraba lógica pero de esa forma llegó a aislarse un poco de su alrededor y solo centrarse en las notas.

\- Lo hice… - prosiguió a comer de su plato y meditar del punto en el que quería llegar el ruso.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿No obtuviste una reacción diferente? –

Yuri se mantuvo callado con esas preguntas porque una vez él había cerrado sus ojos y vuelto a abrir, se había llevado la sorpresa de que sus ojos brotaran lágrimas; pero no podía decirle algo como eso, sonaba demasiado vergonzoso… Si su imagen reflejaba una cosa pero su música reflejaba otra, ¿eso quería decir que solamente Victor Nikiforov era su sonido? Entonces ¿qué había de la persona?, no era la música la que le había dado a Yuri esa sensación de profundo vacío… En realidad, cada sonido que esas manos trasmitían se podían llenar de varias clases de emociones ¿pero cómo podía lograr trasmitir tanto y la persona se enajene a eso?

\- Déjame ver si te entiendo bien – dejó su cubierto a un lado – comprendo que la música debe escucharse y no verse pero ¿acaso las personas que asisten a tus presentaciones no se fijan en ti o cómo reaccionas a cada sonido? ¿No se preguntarán qué siente el compositor cuando hace esa magia con sus manos? ¿No se interesarán en pensar en qué te inspiraste para realizarlas?

Victor ladeó una sutil sonrisa y descendió su mirada sin borrar una expresión como si hubiese escuchado algo gracioso pero interesante en el buen sentido; nunca escuchó de alguien interesarse en lo que sentía cuando creaba sus canciones, de todas maneras si conocía más a fondo de su trabajo se daría cuenta que esa pregunta no tenía mucho sentido.

\- Cada melodía tiene su significado, ya sean alegres, vigorosas o lentas; el primer paseo de un niño en bicicleta, el chico que fue plantado en una cita, un deportista que está por llegar a su meta – observó por la ventana para apreciar las personas que iban de un lado a otro por la acera- la discusión de un par de vecinos… en todo hay emociones y en esas emociones puede surgir una melodía. El patinador que trata de dejar un claro mensaje – la última frase se la dirigió con una mirada de reojo intencional – todas mis composiciones son historias ajenas – se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y soltó un largo suspiro – dejo plasmadas esas emociones y que se sientan al ser escuchadas… ¿acaso tiene sentido que yo sienta algo en cada una si no son emociones propias?

Yuri ahora lo comprendía, por más que para Victor eso no haya sonado para nada triste porque era su forma de trabajar, para él eso sonaba muy similar a su forma de crear sus programas… Yuri disfrutaba el patinar pero nunca le había hallado un significado más profundo con meramente encontrar una buena canción y crear el programa en base a ella, nunca trato de plasmar un "mensaje" o demostrar algo que solo patinar perfecto. En cambio, Victor plasmaba emociones ajenas pero no era para él, todo se derivaba de otros y para otros; ahí fue cuando Yuri al verlo tocar se le vino esa sensación de ver a alguien "vacío" porque como había dicho, la persona y la música son cosas completamente diferentes y separadas entre sí… Igual, Yuri pensaba que una melodía desconocida no le habría hecho llorar si no fuese porque trató de verle a él; los demás lo disfrutaban y él solo alucinó extrañamente que si su imaginación fuese real seguramente estaría queriendo lanzarse al fondo de un mar para rescatar a una persona que se estaba ahogando…

\- Entiendo… -

No sentir emociones propias realizando lo que uno más ama sonaba demasiado duro de asimilar pero cada quien decidía de cómo hacer su propio trabajo, si seguir con lo mismo o cambiarlo. Yuri estaba tratando de buscar un sentido diferente a su actividad que podría darle otra clase de resultados, no era quién para encontrarle una contra en la forma de trabajar de Victor ya que eso le daba todo el éxito que poseía… Sólo se preguntaba si verdaderamente estaba bien en seguir de esa manera, sonaba más a que prefería usar emociones ajenas para no involucrarse con las propias…

Una vez finalizaron con su comida y así mismo con esa charla, juntos pagaron la parte de su cuenta y se alistaron para esta vez dirigirse al destino fijado y pronta separación. No había más motivos para retenerse, además Victor debía llegar a su piso y continuar practicando un poco para el día siguiente. En su vivienda podía descansar pero casi todo el tiempo que ocupaba siempre se lo dedicaba a la música. Debía darle su alimento a Makkachin, realizar la limpieza, entre otras cosas. No podía continuar compartiendo tiempo con el japonés y menos siendo guía turístico.

\- De acuerdo, ahora te llevaré al hotel –

Se montaron nuevamente en el coche con la clara idea de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, una vez el ruso puso el pie en el acelerador y se giró a mirar a Yuri pareciéndole raro que no le haya respondido aunque sea con un "está bien", se llevó el asombro y pesimismo de encontrarse con el chico habiéndose dormido apenas su cuerpo se apoyó en el asiento. No podía culparlo, sabía que estaba cansado pero creyó que aguantaría más tiempo hasta conseguir el hotel… ¿debía despertarlo? El sueño se veía muy profundo; lo pensó mucho en decidir qué hacer con ese peculiar sujeto y la idea de despertarlo no le convencía y tampoco creía que pudiera lograrlo… Peor sería si entraba al hotel con el chico en brazos y lo arrojaba a una cama, ¿con qué clase de ojos lo verían?

\- Es como si lo hicieras al propósito – murmuró apoyando su mano hasta los oscuros cabellos del japonés y curiosamente los revolvió sutilmente llevándolos para atrás – definitivamente te luce – relajó su expresión y miró a Makkachin - ¿qué opinas Makkachin? Quizás con tu lengua le ayude a mantener el cabello hacia atrás.

Makkachin solamente movía su rabo de un lado a otro contento aunque no supiera de lo que le hablaba pero la idea de lengüetear a su dueño si lo tenía en cuenta y lo hizo sobre la mano en donde se apoyaba sobre la cabeza de Yuri.

\- A mi no, tonto – quitó su mano entre un par de risas y pasando a acariciar a su amigable compañero canino. Menos mal Yuri estaba durmiendo ya que no era común en él demostrar esta faceta que tenía con su querida mascota, su único compañero desde que era pequeño…

El transcurso de la tarde dio lugar al pronto anochecer y sobre un piano reposaba hojas sueltas de la misma forma en que se ubicaban otras más sobre la mesa en el comedor, y otras por una sala de estar… Eran partituras de variedad de composiciones, el orden con respecto a ropa u otros objetos no eran un problema para nada, era lo que menos figuraba en el gran piso del compositor; lo importante siempre era tener a la mano sus papeles en dónde él se entendía muy bien cual era cual.

El espacio era bastante extenso pero cómodo aunque viviese solo, las grandes ventanas daban vista a los edificios aledaños del cual a juzgar por la altura se podría llegar a decir que se ubicaba entre un octavo o noveno piso. Con una luz tenue, Victor se había acomodado en el asiento frente a su piano y con una de sus partituras frente a sus ojos, entonaba un par de notas y seguidamente corregía y cambiaba otras de su hoja. A todo esto, la sala en dónde se disponía tenía ubicado un par de libreros en cada pared y sobretodo un gran sillón en su centro en el que descansaba cierta persona.

Las horas desde el viaje en automóvil hasta todas las tareas que realizó el ruso en casa avanzaron deprisa pero en todo ese tiempo el bello durmiente no se inmutó en absoluto. Se durmió apaciblemente sobre ese sillón en el que fue recostado, ¿qué cara pondría cuando al despertar se diera cuenta de dónde estaba? Sumado a que Victor tuvo que cargarlo y dejar que durmiera allí no podía llegar a ser más vergonzoso…

Cuando Yuri fue abriendo sus ojos, lo primero que captó su visión fueron todas esas hojas dispersas sobre una pequeña mesita a pocos metros de él, y más allá se encontraba esa espalda; La pequeña luz proveniente de un velador daba la iluminación correcta en que la sombra de su cuerpo no le molestara y haya podido descansar mejor. No quiso hacer ruido ya que el ruso lucía demasiado concentrado en lo suyo pero el cansancio también le estaba dando frutos cuando llevaba una y otra vez su mano para masajear su cabeza. Sabía que tenía que marcharse y no ser de más molestia como lo venía siendo pero también quería quedarse un rato más recostado y observar cómo trabajaba esa persona.

Cada nota sonaba relajante pero desconocida para Yuri, sin embargo, en cierto momento el sonido dejó de resonar. Victor estiró sus brazos para desperezarse y luego se mantuvo en silencio con sus ojos puestos en las ventanas, solamente miraba más allá entre un corto descanso ignorando completamente que Yuri lo seguía observando a poca distancia.

Entonces, el ruso al regresar sus ojos sobre el teclado, apoyó una de sus manos y tocó un par de teclas del cual dio origen a una melodía que Yuri reconocía bastante bien. Fue lenta y sin ánimos pero era justamente el comienzo de la melodía que escuchó en su niñez… solo un par de notas y eso provocó que el joven que se ubicaba en el sillón se sentara de repente y quisiera pronunciar algunas palabras. Quería hablar de ello, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, preguntas que tenía en su mente desde hacía tanto tiempo como, ¿por qué se negó a hablar de esa melodía antes? ¿Acaso podría tocarla por completo? Su boca se abrió pero no pudo decir absolutamente nada.

No hubo más allá que esos pocos sonidos que se esfumaron apenas surgieron y el ruso levantó su mano del teclado como si sus dedos se entumecieran al instante y los cerrara con fuerza en un puño mantenido con un temblor angustioso. Le dolía y Yuri lo captó, nunca se imaginó que la melodía que tanto añoraba le hacía sufrir tanto a la persona que la emitía; se tragó sus palabras y suponía que por lo pronto lo más seguro sería que se olvidara de ella, quizás algún día sabría qué se ocultaba detrás de todo ese dolor.

Victor observó su mano y no es que se molestara a que su mano se negara a continuar entonando esas cortas notas, solamente se preguntaba el porqué lo había hecho teniendo en cuenta el profundo rencor que se le atribuía; tampoco es que pudiera sacar más sonidos provenientes de esa melodía porque no estaba acabada y no tenía intensión de continuarla de la misma manera. No era una persona que comenzara canciones y dejara sin finalizar pero esa en particular fue la primera y la única composición del cual tenía la intensión que solamente se muera con el tiempo en el olvido… Sin embargo, la presencia del joven que descansaba en su sillón le bastó para desenterrar lo que con tanto trabajo había crecido dejando a un lado. La razón de su odio prefería ni que cruzara por su mente, era molesto, sofocante…

Nunca pensó que alguien, con tan solo haber escuchado lo poco que la constituía, se volvería tan insistente y devoto para querer apropiársela; ¿Por qué esa canción? ¿Por qué esa obsesión? ¿Por qué alguien querría llegar tan lejos por obtener algo así aunque eso significara abandonar su zona de confort? ¿Y por qué Victor se estaba haciendo tantas preguntas con relación al japonés? Debería continuar concentrándose en su trabajo como siempre, como cada día, como a cada hora de toda su existencia…

Yuri no iba a poder pasar desapercibido por más segundos aunque eso prefiriera, quería observar un poco más a esa peculiar persona y entender su reacción pero Makkachin, que se hallaba a su lado y captando que esa persona ya se había despertado, comenzaba a encimársele para insistir en ser acariciado; el ruido del canino alertó al ruso del cual se giró a cerciorarse qué ocurría.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que has despertado? – preguntó Victor llevándose una escena de la divertida mascota sentándose prácticamente encima del invitado.

\- Eh… hace unos segundos apenas – sonrió nervioso y acariciando el suave pelaje del can – parece que tu mascota es demasiado cariñosa con los extraños.

\- Mmm – se recostó contra su silla cruzando sus brazos y observando al perro – en realidad suele ser un poco indiferente con las personas, es muy apegado a mí pero al parecer ha tenido alguna rara fijación en ti. Tal vez cree que eres algún familiar o amigo mío…

\- Ya veo – no quiso agregar nada acerca de esa última oración, estaba pensando en decir que podrían comenzar siendo amigos si eso no le molestaba pero no lo creía adecuado a la ocasión; ya bastante había hecho por él con su ayuda aunque pensándolo mejor no cualquier ayudaría a un "desconocido" de esta forma.

El silencio que provino luego de esa corta conversación comenzó siendo incómodo pero el interés de Yuri cambió al espacioso lugar y cómo ese profundo vacío que ocupaba se hacía parte de la vivienda. No se solía escuchar muchos sonidos provenientes del exterior, parecía el lugar perfecto para que alguien dedicado a la música no sea interrumpido pero a la vez era muy solitario; Yuri no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tanto silencio ya que siempre se vio rodeado de personas, le daban su merecido espacio cuando era necesario pero nunca estuvo solo del todo ¿A Victor le gustaba vivir de esta forma? ¿Hace cuánto que vivía en este sitio?

\- Perdona por hacer que me trajeras hasta aquí, además de querer ayudarme te causé problemas por dormirme… - agacha su cabeza en señal de disculpa – realmente estoy muy apenado.

Victor se desperezó y bostezó luego de oír aquello como si no le diera mucha importancia; bueno, por lo menos reconocía lo impertinente que había sido para terminar en éstas circunstancias pese a que también tuviese la culpa el mismo compositor que eligió darle un lugar más cómodo para descansar cuando tranquilamente lo pudo haber dejado esperando en el coche hasta que despertara. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que debía regresar a su hogar y abandonar a alguien a su suerte no era su estilo, ¿qué debía optar decirle ahora? ¿Llevarlo al hotel? Estaba muy exhausto como para volver a sacar el coche.

\- No te preocupes, ¿sabes preparar té? – preguntó volviéndose a ubicar cómodamente en su asiento y revisando sus partituras.

\- ¿Té? Supongo… pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – levantó su vista algo confundido.

\- ¿Puedes ir a la cocina a preparar un poco? Por el pasillo – prosiguió a concentrarse en su trabajo como si el prepararle eso cubriera con las molestias ocasionadas.

Era extraño que una persona pidiera a un ajeno ocuparse de una labor en la que desconocía completamente la constitución de esa casa, sin saber siquiera en dónde se ubicaban los elementos para preparar el té. Sin embargo, Yuri no quiso interrumpir más a esa persona y abandonó el sillón para dedicarse a preparar lo que le había encomendado.

A cada mirada que sus ojos reposaban en distintos detalles como paredes, objetos y demás elementos decorativos, daban información suficiente de que esa persona vivía solo. Su interés era querer conocer un poco mejor su entorno pero más allá de todo ese papelerío recorriendo el panorama y una única fotografía de Victor con su mascota más no había. Lo demás era superficial.

Luego de revisar por breve vistazo los muebles de la cocina, el japonés logró poner el agua a hervir y servir un té verde en dos blancas tazas; había cantidad pero no había mucha variedad como para elegir otro, de todas formas era el gusto de té que ya estaba acostumbrado a beber en Japón. Al cabo de pocos minutos, regresó a la gran habitación con las tazas en mano y se la acercó al ruso que escribía un par de notas en su libreta. Aún parecía que ambos se manejaban en mundos distintos…

\- Gracias – aceptó sin apartar su mirada de sus hojas y luego de beber un sorbo lo reposó en un pequeño apoya vasos a un lado del atril del piano.

¿Esto era todo? ¿Yuri solamente se quedaría a observar al misterioso compositor cómo realizaba su trabajo? ¿Debería marcharse para no seguir estorbando? ¿Debería preguntarle por el hotel más cercano? Creía que ese tipo de discusión la iba a surgir Victor pero no hacía nada de eso, no parecía que fuese algo que a él le incumbiera pero no tenía mucho sentido tratar de esperar que él mismo lo eche ya que su foco de atención a sus papeles eran más importantes a preocuparse por un huésped en su casa.

\- Yo… -tartamudeó –supongo que no debería quedarme más tiempo, tampoco quiero interrumpir tu trabajo… -aguardó inseguro a que el ruso le respondiera.

Victor volvió a sostener su taza y sumado a un delicado soplido que apartó su vapor, bebió otro sorbo y observó la superficie de la caliente bebida con una mirada muy nostálgica.

\- Suele haber mucho té en esta casa pero siempre elijo un café instantáneo sin tomarme la molestia de captar si sabe bien o no, con respecto a la comida prefiero comer algo cuando salgo afuera. Supongo que es por ahorrar tiempo que podría estar dedicando a la música – suspiró y regresó la taza a su sitio, esta vez se giró a mirar a Yuri y apoyando su dedo índice sobre sus labios pensó rápidamente en tomar una decisión complicada y arriesgada pero algo en él le decía que tal vez, esto podría valer la pena.

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio sin comprender qué tanto estaba pensando esa persona y se tomaba su tiempo para meditarlo minuciosamente. En ese instante, ambos no sabían lo que aquella decisión podía llegar a acarrear en sus vidas; la simple idea de colaborar con un proyecto no sonaría tan simple cuándo se dieran cuenta que una melodía podría llegar a significar más de lo previsto y no justamente se estaba hablando de "aquella" melodía que tanto ansiaba Yuri.

\- Estoy pensando en ponerte un reto – el ruso cruzó sus brazos y esbozó una sospechosa sonrisa con mirada analítica – Si quieres ganar el próximo campeonato voy a aceptar ayudarte.

\- ¿En serio!? – se sobresaltó con alegría pero el punto no acababa allí y lo supo de inmediato.

\- Pero… - levantó su dedo en una corta pausa y luego le señaló con elegancia – si no abandonas la idea de querer la melodía que tanto odio, no contarás conmigo para nada – pronunció con una desafiante voz pero se relajó para no incomodar. Quería dejar bien en claro que esa cuestión no era negociable – en cambio, si logras cautivarme con tu patinaje, encontrar la motivación que pueda hacerme llegar la canción de tu cuerpo, entonces… haré las canciones de tus dos programas.

\- ¿Los dos? – Yuri fijó su vista al suelo tratando de razonar lo que había escuchado, era una decisión complicada… Si era imposible obtener aquella melodía incompleta entonces, valía la pena tomar esa generosa oferta. A la vez, ¿podría lograrlo? Crear una rutina en silencio y que pueda proyectar un mensaje sería el mayor desafío de toda su carrera.

\- Cuando dije que tu patinaje era vacío, no me refería que tú lo seas exclusivamente – suavizó el tono de su voz – creo que eres demasiado expresivo y debes tener muchas emociones que podrías plasmar en el hielo. Por eso me irrita bastante que todo este tiempo no hayas sabido aprovechar tu talento y patinaras solo perfecto… eso no alcanza – por un momento se perdió en sus palabras y su rostro se tensó como si se sintiera confundido por lo que él mismo había dicho, como si se viese reflejado en ello pero su mente no lo aceptaba.

\- Entonces… si acepto, deberé ir preparando un programa, ¿cómo sabré si alcanzaré con los tiempos o justamente no consigo hacerlo? – se vio inseguro por un momento.

\- Eso lo irás viendo tú, puedes improvisar o tener ya un programa en la mente pero, todo depende de sentimientos. Si te apropias de uno y lo dejas en claro cuando hagas los programas yo sabré qué hacer luego… Ten imaginación, busca en tu interior – se puso de pie y se acercó al japonés apoyando sus finos dedos sobre su mejilla y hundiéndose en esos brillantes ojos café que lo observaban con asombro – anímate a experimentar. Observa a otros, usa tus sentidos, quién es Katsuki Yuri.

Yuri se cautivó por esos ojos azules y por primera vez no sentía que se estaba congelando, no del todo; no podía negarse, ese deseo de aferrarse a obtener la victoria pero también lograr sacar de él facetas desconocidas y dar al público presentaciones que demostraran algo más que pasos bonitos quería vivirlo; el sacrificio de su ansiada melodía seguro daría sus recompensas, le angustiaba enormemente porque significaba mucho para él por más que el ruso no lo entendiera… no podía ponerlo en simples palabras pero su terqueza solo alejaría a esa persona.

\- ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! – aceptó levantando su cabeza y con determinación.

\- Bien – Victor retrocedió un paso y se dio la vuelta para caminar con sus pies descalzos por un pasillo y detenerse masajeando su cuello – puedes dejar tu equipaje en cualquier lugar, no me molesta. El sofá es cómodo así que no creo que tengas problemas en dormir en él, a no ser que quieras compartir cama conmigo – guiñó el ojo y continuó caminando – me iré a dar una ducha.

\- ¿He? ¡Espera! – lo detuvo más confundido que al comienzo - ¿de qué hablas? ¿No debería marcharme a un hotel?

\- El piso es lo bastante grande, además se te haría más económico. Mientras puedas hacer la limpieza y cocinar no necesitas pagar nada – le miró de pies a cabeza – no será sencillo trabajar contigo. Necesito entenderte mejor y tú igual con mi forma de trabajar, no creo que estemos en la misma sintonía y nuestro tiempo es ajustado.

\- Pero… - todo era muy inesperado, tampoco se imaginaba viviendo con el gran Victor Nikiforov ¿qué dirían si se esparciera la noticia? No es que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos al fin y al cabo, cada uno tenía sus responsabilidades y si se refería a trabajo entonces no le veía nada malo. Podía hacer las tareas domésticas sin ningún problema, era extraño que Victor ofreciera tanto por él ahora cuando antes su actitud era totalmente en rechazo.

\- No le des muchas vueltas. Mañana te dejaré en el centro de patinaje pero te daré un plano indicándote cómo volver luego. Cualquier consulta hazlas a Yurio – bostezó y prosiguió a abandonar al japonés finalizando con la charla.

¿Cómo las cosas pudieron terminar en ambos compartiendo piso? ¿Cómo Yuri lograría comprender la forma de trabajar del compositor si era tan cambiante hasta en su misma forma de actuar? Era extraño pero al mismo tiempo misterioso y cautivante; no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Al día siguiente, los hechos resultaron tal cual se habían dicho. Yuri fue trasladado por el lujoso coche del compositor hasta el club y sus caminos se separaron posteriormente con un papel en su mano indicando el recorrido de vuelta. No estaba muy lejos y eso le beneficiaba bastante, aún no podía procesar que realmente esto estuviese sucediendo, sentía más ánimos de comenzar a entrenar pero al mismo tiempo el temor se hacía presente; no quería ser negativo, tenía varios meses para poder cumplir su cometido.

Al ingresar al recinto se encontró con sus nuevos compañeros de patinaje que aunque claramente cada quien estaba ocupado en sus asuntos no significaba que serían desconocidos de ahora en más, esperaba llevarse bien con todos y hasta con Yurio que pese a su difícil carácter era divertido tratar con él.

\- Por lo menos eres puntual – bufó el rubio entre los casilleros del vestidor de hombres cuando captó la presencia de Yuri.

\- No tenía un horario tan ajustado en Japón pero no puedo ser descortés – caminó con su bolso en manos y se sentó en la banqueta que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación dándole la espalda a Yurio.

\- Al final, ¿Victor aceptó trabajar contigo? – preguntó luciendo desinteresado y atando sus patines.

\- Eh… algo así – ocultó su nerviosismo alistándose por su parte y deseando que no preguntara con más detalles.

\- Supongo que tu acoso obtuvo resultados – resopló como burla y se puso de pie acomodando el protector de sus cuchillas.

\- Supongo… – se levantó de su lugar con intensión de marcharse primero pero obviamente Yurio tenía una pregunta más.

\- ¿Y en dónde decidiste quedarte? ¿Algún hotel cercano en la zona? – no es que le interesara mucho pero ya se le había sido sospechoso esos nervios visibles del japonés y su intento por "escapar"; no le gustaba quedarse con sospechas aunque solo sea imaginación suya.

\- Eh… - titubeó al respecto y dudó si contestar o continuar en su ignorancia pero no le veía sentido ocultar una información así. No era nada malo, solo no quería que llegara a pensar que se estaba aprovechando de Victor para no pagar alquiler o pedir habitación en un hotel.

\- ¿Qué? Actúas raro, responde ya, cerdo – se comenzaba a molestar y si no le hablaba correctamente estaba dispuesto a darle una patada en toda la espalda.

\- De alguna manera – le dirigió la mirada y se puso a jugar con sus dedos- Victor aceptó componerme mis canciones y desde ayer comencé a vivir en su piso, algo así como que eso nos ayudará a comprendernos mutuamente y también ayudaré en las tareas domesticas… No es que me esté aprovechando de él o algo como eso – sonrió inquieto.

Yurio puso una expresión como si dijera "¿me estás hablando en serio?".

\- A ver – masajeó su frente como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza – ¿solo pasó un día y estás viviendo con Nikiforov?. Pienso que te usará de mucama pero ¿en serio? ¿Aceptaste vivir con él así sin más? Ni se conocen. Ah… - suspiró extenuante – olvídalo, no me interesa. Nunca entenderé la mente de ese sujeto, si tu lo logras entender hasta te aplaudiría – avanzó adelantándolo para ir a la pista – vivir juntos… pff – se alejó refunfuñando – quién los entiende.

La práctica comenzó pero aunque Yuri no perdió su valioso tiempo, su mente aún era una página en blanco que intentaba llenar con alguna idea pero si tuviese la respuesta tan rápido no estaría tan frustrado. La mirada de los demás poco le importaba cuando se sumergía en sus propios problemas, uno de sus miedos es que los días de entrenamientos como estos se vuelvan repetitivos sin hallar alguna clase de inspiración. Por ahora, debía acostumbrarse a no partir de una canción como siempre hacía. El silencio se ocupaba de ese sonido filoso del metal deslizarle sobre hielo, esa sensación agradable de dejarse llevar por los movimientos nunca la perdió pero su mente llenándose de cuál sería el próximo salto o qué clase de secuencia de pasos agregar era parte de él; si no aprendía a no pensar tanto en técnica no apreciaría correctamente lo que su cuerpo le quería trasmitir. Poco a poco aprendería a callar su razonamiento y darle lugar a los verdaderos sentimientos, poco a poco…

\- ¡Yuri! – Se abalanzó hasta él Mila en el momento de descanso – Yurio me ha dicho que Victor te permitió quedarte en su apartamento, ¿es cierto? – susurraba cerca de su oído como si fuese partícipe de un gran secreto.

\- ¿Qué!? ¿Por qué te contó eso? – se avergonzó y miró a Yurio a lo lejos del cual le sacaba la lengua sabiendo bien que lo hizo al propósito para meterse con él.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho que ese frío compositor permite que alguien se quede a vivir con él y justamente trabaje contigo, ¿cómo has hecho? – Se entusiasmaba la guapa mujer – yo nunca logré que trabajara para mí. Además, suele ser bastante sociable pero no se involucra mucho con las personas por eso me llama la atención que haga esto contigo, ¡dime!

\- Yo no hice nada… he sido una molestia insistente pero él tranquilamente pudo haberme dejado en cualquier lugar… ni yo lo entiendo. – apartó la mirada con indecisión, realmente el no sentía que haya hecho algo para merecer ser tratado con tanta amabilidad – Tampoco creo que sea una persona fría, supongo que es un poco misterioso y alejado; espero llegar a conocerlo un poco mejor.

\- Entiendo – sonrió con mucha expectativa en su rostro – si logras poder completar los programas con sus canciones seguro causarás un gran impacto, estoy demasiada curiosa por ver cómo resultara, ¡será muy divertido!

La mujer parecía que se había perdido en su mundo.

\- ¡Mila! ¡Vuelve a tu entrenamiento que todavía no es tu descanso! – le reprendió Yakov severamente.

\- Voooy – se alejó despreocupada pero justo se escuchó vibrar un móvil que se reposaba en los asientos y la muchacha se asomó para tratar de ver el nombre en la pantalla -¡Yurio! ¡Teléfono! – le exclamó al rubio a metros más lejos con una expresión de picardía plasmada.

\- ¿Una llamada? – Yurio se fue acercando y a medida que lo hacía se pudo dar cuenta del rostro que tenía esa mujer y la sangre se le heló porque ya la conocía bastante bien para adivinar lo que diría.

\- ¡Te llama el guapo Kazajo! ¡Se han hecho muy cercanos desde el campeonato anterior! – se burlaba entre risillas alejándose de espaldas de ambos chicos y guiñándole el ojo a Yuri mientras le señalaba el móvil de Yurio. Era como si le trasmitiera que ahora él tenía algo de lo que podría burlarse de su rival.

\- ¡Vieja bruja! ¡Deja de andar espiando! – Se apresuró en abandonar el hielo para correr hasta su móvil y atender la llamada pero para su mala suerte no llegó a tiempo – tss… - chistó entre dientes.

\- ¿Otabek? – se asomó Yuri con una cálida sonrisa, conocía que esos dos se habían hecho amigos pero era interesante ver como el malhumorado adolescente tenía ese afecto por su amigo lejano.

\- Calla – se mantuvo con sus ojos en la pantalla.

\- No seas tímido, tampoco te molestes por las bromas de Mila, yo pienso que está genial que tengas un amigo – en ese instante observó que Yurio no estaba muy alegre y le llamó la atención que eso lo molestara tanto que hasta arrugara su frente.

\- Esa tonta no entiende los límites de sus bromas – se quejó en voz baja y suspiró con descontento para dejar el móvil a un lado y preocuparse nuevamente por su entrenamiento.

Al parecer, no solo Yuri tenía sus propios problemas y no solo el tema de ciertos "sentimientos" eran un área inexplorada para únicamente él.

*flashback*

Los días de invierno en Rusia a veces podían ser demasiado crudos, tanto, que las bajas temperaturas podían llegar a resultar muy peligrosas para cualquiera que no tenga un buen abrigo o esté a altas horas de la noche por las calles. Quién no esté acostumbrado a climas tan agresivos como en este país se podría decir que no estaría para nada a gusto siendo parte de él, pero eso no significaba que algunos residentes no se quejaran de ello. Sin embargo, otra parte lo disfrutaba para poder gozar de las montañas de nieve o patinar en lagos congelados antes que el deshielo de la primera se haga presente. Para cierto niño, nada de eso importaba, si amaba el invierno era por su color.

El cabello platinado, ojos azules y blanca piel parecían un claro reflejo de un invierno en Rusia y él lo amaba. Observar esos pequeños copos de nieve caer desde el grisáceo cielo se convertía en una rutina acogedora y tranquila entre suaves suspiros con vapor que emanaba desde algún rincón de su casa y la vista de alguna ventana le atribuían tal paisaje. Era agradable pero más agradable se hacía si lograba salir de esas cuatro paredes para que sus pequeños pies realizaran pisadas en un camino que lo alejaban de la calidez de su hogar. No tenía permitido salir si el día era demasiado frío y no se abrigaba lo suficiente pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo a espalda de sus responsables que poco obedecía.

"Sé un buen niño y espera hasta que regresemos", era la frase tan exhaustiva a escuchar cada día. Era demasiado aburrido el silencio de la casa y los juguetes que poseía poco le entretenían. En ocasiones, el gran piano en el centro de la inmensa sala de invitados le despertaba esa curiosidad de presionar con uno de sus dedos teclas al azar. Hasta entonces, no era algo que le llamase la atención aunque sus clases de piano comenzaran desde que tuviese memoria… ¿Por qué será que en esa casa les fascina tanto la música? Se preguntaba cuando en su joven mente opinaba que el silencio era mejor que cualquier otro sonido.

Todo eso fue cambiando en una ocasión en particular, fue un momento en el que otra frase caería con mayor significado en su corta vida y la tendría muy fijada hasta su presente. "Cuando no quieras soportar algún mal momento, solo invádete de música", como un cobijo, como un reemplazo a alguien que te consuele y funcionó en uno de los días más fríos de ese triste invierno.

El niño, que había decidido abandonar la casa para recorrer el espacioso jardín detrás de su casa, se había recostado en uno de sus árboles y sin notarlo, la claridad del mediodía se tornó en oscuridad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en los que cayó dormido. Cuando sus sentidos se alertaron a la vez, lo único que lo envolvía era el color negro y como el penetrante viento y hielo se enterraban en la piel de su cuerpo consiguiendo perder el poco calor que conservaba. Sus piernas se entumecieron incapacitándolo a poder levantarse y querer caminar de vuelta a su casa; podía verlo, muy lejano se visualizaba la tenue luz de una de las ventanas pero era imposible poder volver… su voz no se expulsaba para pedir ayuda. Estaba seguro de que alguien debería estar buscándole pero si no llegaban a tiempo moriría congelado, era pequeño pero conocía que no estaba en una situación favorable, sabía bien lo que le ocurriría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven cerró sus ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos para desear aislarse mucho más de su entorno, calmó su respiración y se hundió en una individualidad que lo alejó de preocuparse por el frío. El rugir del viento y los cambios de intensidad eran como subir y bajar de tonos constantes, los pequeños dedos ocultos en gruesos guantes empezaron a dar sutiles movimientos como si creara o tratara de seguir cuando el viento cambiaba de velocidad y allí fue cuándo otro tipo de despertar se abrió en su mente… la capacidad de apreciar que ese "silencio" del que tanto se aferraba en realidad nunca había existido porque hasta en el más profundo vacío la música podría surgir como por arte de magia.

\- Vitya…. – pronunció una delicada voz femenina – Vitya… ¡проснись! (despierta)

Largos cabellos plateados cubrieron la vista del pequeño al levantar su mirada.

*Fin flashback*

…

\- ¡Victor! – elevó la voz uno de sus compañeros del teatro – estas en las nubes.

Victor observó a esa persona un poco sorprendido y luego dio una mirada panorámica al lugar del cual cada una de las personas de la orquesta le miraban confundidos por lo distraído que estaba el compositor, era raro de contemplar.

\- Perdón, tomémonos un descanso – anunció apartándose de su asiento del piano y tomando una botella de agua.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunta el compañero con un paño en su mano para comenzar a pulir un poco su tuba – hoy estás despistado, no es usual verte así, ¿estás nervioso por la presentación de la noche?

\- No es eso – juntó las hojas de la partitura – no es algo para tener en cuenta.

El compañero tenía interés en seguir preguntándole más cosas y así se entablara alguna clase de conversación pero el ruso no parecía querer buscar eso; sus ojos solo se enfocaban en las hojas y lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. La imagen que siempre se llevaba para cualquiera era justamente esa, que todos parecían aburridos para él o que no tenía ánimos de charlar con nadie; para lo único que se solía poner en tema conllevaba a la música, organizarse y practicar, para lo demás nadie podía considerarse un amigo de Victor, era lo más similar a un jefe pero que nadie menospreciaba porque bastante en un pedestal lo tenían. Normal que cualquiera se sintiera inseguro o nervioso de querer cruzar esa línea con tanta distancia que captaban en él o que ellos mismos ponían sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar si estaba bien acercarse a él.

\- Té… - volvió a apoyar las partituras y hojeó la primera página.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el sujeto meció su cabeza a un lado al no lograr escuchar toda la oración o creyendo que se había perdido de algo.

\- ¿Eres de tomar té? – preguntó de manera random.

\- No mucho, ¿por qué? – continuó confundido y observando la espalda del ruso del cual acercaba su mano a una de las teclas y la presionó emitiendo un sonido agudo.

\- Yo soy igual pero – volvió a presionar otra tecla cambiando a una expresión más relajada y entretenida – en casa preparan uno muy bueno.

El sujeto no comprendía a qué se debió esa revelación pero la conversación no se continuó desarrollando, en cambio, Victor prosiguió a sus cosas como habiendo dejando en claro que no le veía sentido seguir hablando. Suponía que desde un principio no había existido charla alguna pero por alguna razón quería decir esa peculiar oración porque fue lo primero que se le vino a su mente, recordó el té que había hecho Yuri y el buen sabor que tenía. Suaves hierbas de té verde y el mismo que le acompañó a la mañana con el desayuno. Solo fue una tontería que recordó por estar en descanso. Sin embargo, el sujeto notó que esa extraña frase le había otorgado una sensación distinta proveniente del compositor, como si algo bueno le hubiese ocurrido.

…

\- ¿Por qué me tienes que arrastrar contigo, cerdo?! – Yurio luchaba repelentemente de Yuri que quería obligarlo a dar una caminata por la ciudad habiendo finalizando el entrenamiento.

\- Por favor, tú debes conocer mejor cada calle. Solo quiero que me ayudes con un par de compras, además ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Tienes algo importante qué hacer? – se detuvo sin soltarle de su brazo a un lado del puente mientras coches y tranvías transcurrían en el carril del medio.

\- No ¿pero por qué tengo que seguirte? No es que fuésemos amigos – respondió tajante aunque no quería decirlo de forma tan negativa, solo era una realidad.

\- Oh… cierto – le soltó cabizbajo – no es que solo quiera que me ayudes en lo que te dije, creí que podríamos… - se guardó sus palabras y se giró para darle la espalda– no importa. Perdona por arrastrarte.

Yuri comenzó a alejarse por su cuenta, podía entender la actitud del ruso, después de todo solo venía causando problemas desde que llegó. Pero trataba de desear llevarse mejor con sus nuevos compañeros, hablar más, conocer sus intereses y tal vez un paseo de compras ayudaría. Yurio siempre puso sus tiempos en el patinaje, ser el mejor patinador del mundo y no ocupar sus hobbies en tener amigos; Otabek fue la primera persona que lo vio de una manera distinta del resto y en él vio una persona en la que podía confiar y ser parte de su vida ¿Podía llegar a considerar a Yuri como un nuevo amigo? Era lo más similar a un rival del cual sabía muy bien que su talento podría ser un arma que le quitara su oro en próximas competiciones, más si descubría cómo llevar sus emociones con la música en el hielo. A pesar de eso, Yurio no tenía razones para odiarlo o negar tenderle esa mano aunque aún sea reacio a ello.

\- Deja de ser tan dramático – caminó malhumorado hasta el japonés pasando de él sumado a un empujón con su hombro que lo apartó con un pequeño tropiezo.

Sin tener otra opción, Yurio terminó accediendo a acompañarlo de lo que restaba la tarde, no hubo mucha conversación entre medio al comienzo pero al cabo de varios minutos ambos se vieron más relajados en intercambiar un par de palabras. Indicaciones de los tranvías a tomar, un par de tiendas recomendadas, advertencias… tampoco es que el joven supiera lo suficiente pero sí lo indispensable en su distrito desde el trayecto al club hasta una de las calles principales, la avenida Nevsky.

\- Casi siempre esta es la calle por la que más viajo si necesito algo, además de que vivo cerca – se acomodó su capucha esperando a que las personas que transitaban ignoraran su presencia y no llegar a encontrarse con algún fan, no tenía ánimos de lidiar con ellos ahora.

\- Ya veo – tomaba un par de fotografías a pasos que avanzaba – no puedo dejar de mirar a cada rincón. Esta ciudad es demasiado bella, además de que en mi ciudad no hay edificios tan coloridos como estos, parece un mundo completamente distinto.

\- Cada lugar tiene lo suyo, asegúrate de aprender a manejarte con nuestra moneda y lo del idioma supongo que basta con tu inglés hasta que aprendas un par de palabras de aquí. Mientras te hagas entender no creo que haya mayor problema – continuaron cruzando algunas calles más.

En el trayecto, Yuri hizo un par de compras para llenar algunos estantes con comida vacíos del apartamento de Victor. Sabiendo que ese hombre poco pasaba en su casa y prefería comer afuera, no podía pretender hacer las comidas si todo ocupaba espacios con dos o tres elementos; solía ayudar a su madre cuando tenía tiempo, sobretodo aprender a preparar katsudon, sin embargo necesitaba ampliar su repertorio y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Le demostraría a Victor que valdría la pena tenerlo de compañero de piso.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió con Otabek? – el japonés cargaba un par de paquetes y aprovechaba a mirar las vidrieras evitando que las personas no llegaran a chocar contra él.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? – arrugó su entrecejo y sujetó su móvil para revisar sus mensajes, quería evitar hablar sobre el tema.

\- Porque él te llamó, ¿no sabe que practicas a ese horario? –

\- Claro que lo sabe- suspiró – es que… él me avisaría sobre algo. Supongo que era eso pero puedo hablar con él después – comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello luciendo imperceptiblemente nervioso.

\- Mmm – se asomó para observar y leer mejor su rostro pero no llegaba a sacar una conclusión acertada – podría ser…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – Tomó distancia y despistó su mirada a otros puntos - solo le surgió la idea de venir en algunos de estos días de visita, solo eso.

\- ¿En serio? – Sonrió divertido - ¿pero por qué te pone tan nervioso decir eso? Nunca creí que te vería actuar de esta forma como si tuvieses vergüenza.

\- ¡Calla, cerdo! No me da vergüenza – su blanca piel se empezaba a enrojecer en ciertas partes de su rostro – nunca pensé que un amigo podría tomarse la molestia de viajar desde tan lejos por mí, me alegra pero ¿y si se aburre o cree que interrumpe mi entrenamiento? ¿Patinará con nosotros o estará descansando en esos días observándonos o recorriendo por su cuenta? Si él viene no podré concentrarme mucho porque querré salir a caminar con él y eso…

\- Él debe entender tus obligaciones, además si solo serán unos días no tiene nada de malo que aproveches ese tiempo en estar juntos. Lo piensas demasiado, pareces que quieres hacer todos unos planes para cubrirlos con citas – Yuri se rió pero luego se percató que Yurio estaba mucho más rojo que antes y no podía ni siquiera llevarle la contraría – acaso…

\- ¡No es eso! Soy solo yo, una tontería. Algo que no debería estar pensado, ya no hables, no importa – aceleró su caminata intentando calmar sus fuertes latidos en el pecho.

\- Yurio – se acopló a su rápido ritmo y fue directo con una pregunta - ¿acaso te gusta Otabek?

En el momento en que el ruso dirigió su rostro perplejo a Yuri iba a responderle seguramente con un "no", algo como una confusión adolescente y que la tierra lo tragase. Las expresiones del muchacho eran demasiadas sinceras muy contrarias a las de siempre de enojo, rabia o frustración por todo, no le gustaba mostrar facetas distintas más con alguien que apenas ingresaba a su mundo, ¿quién se creía ese torpe japonés para indagar tanto en sus emociones? ¿Y por qué se le hacía tan sencillo que uno quisiera aceptar que lo hiciera? Suponía que es porque no había maldad alguna que proyectara, Yuri solo era curioso y quería llevarse bien con las personas a su alrededor, tener amigos pero su sinceridad lo convertían en un ser impulsivo con sus palabras.

Cuando iba a recibir una respuesta, la atención de Yuri se orientó a otra cosa. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar algo y Yurio no comprendió al principio porqué es que su expresión había cambiado tanto. Yuri había escuchado algo, ese algo se llevó por completo sus sentidos que sus oídos seguían pero no su mirada; ¿dónde? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Qué era eso?

Una música resonaba a lo lejos y sus pies se dirigieron a esa dirección, como si la melodía lo llamase a ser encontrada. Había algo en ese sonido que lo cautivaba, un sonido pegadizo del cual nunca se le cruzó por su cabeza tomar en serio. Su caminata se convirtió en un ligero trote y Yurio fue tras él muy confundido todavía; ideas, el japonés necesitaba ideas y en poco tiempo recibiría una pequeña clave de ayuda. Al detenerse cercano a una esquina de la avenida, un grupo de personas admiraba un sutil show frente a un teatro.

\- ¿Qué te sucede ahora? No me hagas tener que estar siguiéndote a todos lados – Yurio se detuvo a su lado y miró al mismo lugar que él - ¿qué?

\- Esas personas – los ojos de Yuri se abrieron muy embelesado.

\- ¿Qué hay de raro? Hay muchos teatros en la ciudad –

\- ¡Sí! Pero ¿no ves lo que hacen? – caminó unos pasos más para captar mejor el entretenido baile de flamenco de una pareja junto a su música peculiar.

\- Es raro que hagan presentaciones como estas, seguro están haciendo propaganda del día de arte flamenco en Moscú, salieron una noticias de eso ¿Te interesa un baile como este? No creí que fueras de ese tipo – ladeó una sarcástica sonrisa para burlarse pero el japonés ni siquiera lo escuchaba tanto a él.

Observaba los pasos, la sensualidad de movimientos y cómo el ritmo de la música acompañaba perfectamente a esas personas. Las manos, las miradas, aplausos… todo era un conjunto que hacía vibrar a esa pareja de negro y no pudo apartar sus ojos en ningún instante. Le pareció algo que nunca se le había ocurrido querer implementar pero también lucía complicado porque la sensualidad de esas personas estaban a otro nivel, era imposible querer equipararlos pero aún así… aún así hasta tomó un par de fotografías y en su cabeza imaginó cómo se vería eso sobre el hielo. Como si sus ojos hubiesen encontrado la respuesta que le costaba llegar para comenzar a planear sus nuevos programas, esto era algo al cual quería aferrarse.

\- Yurio, observa cómo se mueven – le señaló cambiando en distintos ángulos y tomando del abrigo al chico para que vea lo mismo que él – los pasos y la música, ¿no te parece genial?

\- No entiendo porqué estás tan alucinado por algo así, no te entiendo en serio – no podía ver con los mismos ojos o escuchar con los mismos oídos que su compañero porque tampoco era un baile que le atrajera, su estilo era más al rockero.

\- Quiero algo así, mira las personas, disfrutan del baile – continuó analizando la danza – quiero implementar usar algunos pasos…

\- ¿Quieres usar una rutina de flamenco? – la idea no era mala pero… -

\- Solo algunos pasos que pueda adornar e improvisarlos con mis secuencias y saltos… - el baile terminó y la pareja agradecía a su público. Yuri continuaba con su mente sumergida sin moverse de su posición a pesar de que las personas tomaban el panfleto que repartían del show y se dispersaban.

\- De lo que sean tus rutinas dependen de ti, si algo te surgió puedes intentar usarlo pero – con ese "pero" captó la atención del japonés un poco preocupado – hablamos de Victor, él es quien debe componer tu canción. Puedes hacer toda una rutina tratando de copiar pasos o adornar todo lo que quieras con su temática pero si él no siente esa música que tratas de dejar en el hielo no funcionará.

\- Lo sé – su rostro se afligió – además parece algo demasiado sexy para alguien como yo que solo intenta patinar perfecto, no sé cómo podría captar eso pero es algo muy diferente, por eso llamó mi atención, nunca en mi vida quise cautivar de esta forma al público como hizo esa pareja. Me pregunto si yo pudiera lograrlo… - susurró manteniendo esa idea en su mente.

\- Bien, hora de volver. Tomemos el tranvía – Yurio se aburrió del momento y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por su lado esperando ser seguido.

A pesar de que al finalizar la tarde cada uno tomó sus caminos correspondientes y Yuri pudo llegar al apartamento de Victor, el sonido de esa coreografía se mantenía resonando en su cabeza. Sabía bien que necesitaba quitársela de su mente porque no le serviría tratar de construir una rutina en base de una canción existente. Se puso a planificar algunos pasos pero eran un ritmo que nunca antes se había permitido de gozar, ¿cómo podría hacer que su cuerpo tomara la misma forma de cautivar como la pareja de baile? Pero primero, ¿qué quería dejar en claro sobre el hielo? ¿Solo copiar pasos basados en esa técnica? ¿Cuál era el mensaje que necesitaba sellar en el hielo para demostrar emociones? Algo le faltaba… si no lo encontraba tampoco Victor lo haría.

Por su lado, Victor había tenido un extenúate día logrando finalizarlo a la noche con su actuación fijada. No era recomendable estar toda la tarde sin comer y llegar a la noche directamente a dar una actuación pero tampoco quería perder ese tiempo cuando podía cenar en la noche y entre horas aprovechar de algún bocadillo. Tenía pensado en salir del teatro e ir a un restaurante pero recordó que en casa le estarían esperando. Fue extraño acordarse de ese gran detalle, suponía que su rutina cambiaría agudamente a partir de ahora. Esperaba no llegar a depender demasiado de ello, ¿qué le harían de cenar? ¿El japonés sabía cocinar?

A medida que conducía su coche camino a su casa pensaba en esas cosas y lo raro de la idea de permitirle a ese chico quedarse con él a medida que sacaría sus melodías solamente si lo lograba, tenía un poco de fe de que haría un avance en eso pero también lo dudaba. Mientras tanto no estaba nada mal que alguien se ocupara de las tareas que él no tenía interés de hacer en su piso.

\- Makkachin, ¿tú también tiene hambre? – miraba a su canino en el asiento continúo del cual agitaba su cola de un lado a otro – creo que hace años que no como algo casero, ya ni recuerdo el sabor ni de mi propias comidas – se detuvo en uno de los últimos semáforos cercanos a su apartamento – mucho menos recordaría los de ella… - suspiró como habiendo hecho memoria de algo incómodo.

Makkachin se encargó de no permitir que su dueño cambiara a un rostro que no le gustaba.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo – acarició su pelaje suavemente – pronto estaremos en casa.

Victor subió a su piso junto a Makkachin y abrió la puerta permitiendo que el can ingresara alegre primero. Cruzó el pasillo y se quitó el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero de la sala, acto seguido escuchó un par de sonidos provenientes de la cocina lo cual claramente le informaba que el japonés hacía su trabajo. Por un instante pensó si había sido buena idea permitirle darle acceso a la cocina por los sonidos que llegaban hasta la sala en dónde se hallaba el piano, sería un gran dolor de cabeza si eso interrumpía su deseado silencio.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Victor llegó a la cocina y encontró a Yuri intentando seguir alguna clase de receta de un libro que encontró en los libreros de la sala, solía tener libros de mucha variedad por lo que alguno de cocina no sería extraño.

\- Me distraje un poco y no pude hacer la cena a tiempo pero estoy intentando preparar algo, si puedes esperar lo tendré en poco tiempo – dispersó algunas verduras por la encimera, se veía nervioso por no haber tenido la comida lista a pesar de que habían llegado a un acuerdo para quedarse. No quería que lamentara su invitación y al final terminara yéndose a algún restaurante.

Victor abrió la heladera y vio que ahora había comida en los estantes.

\- Y eso que yo venía con hambre – pronunció en un tono de reproche. Por lo menos Makkachin disfrutaba de su balanceado todo satisfecho pero él no tenía su cena lista.

\- ¡Lo siento! La próxima no fallaré – miraba los vegetales sin saber cuál elegir primero.

\- No necesitas preparar cosas tan complicadas, no es que te pidiera platillos de restaurante. Tienes la libertad de cocinar lo que quieras, no es una cuestión en la que tenga gustos específicos – se acercó poniéndose de pie a la derecha de la ubicación de Yuri y tomó un cuchillo - ¿has probado el borscht? – eligió una remolacha y comenzó a cortarlas.

\- No… - observó esas delicadas manos que empezaban a hacer el trabajo - ¡no es necesario que cocines algo! Estas cansado.

\- Igual que tú – tomó una cebolla y la colocó delante de Yuri – comienza a cortar.

\- Pero… - se sorprendió la facilidad que tenía el ruso en cortar las verduras - ¿acaso tú sabes cocinar?

\- Nunca dije que no supiera – sonrió sutilmente – solo es un trabajo que prefiero no hacer.

\- Entiendo, aún así – tomó otro cuchillo y a la par que él realizó la misma tarea mientras que Victor colocaba un sartén para calentar aceite – la próxima tendrás una cena hecha, bastante problemas te estoy causando – unos de sus ojos comenzó a arder producto de la cebolla y trató de refregarse el ojo con su puño.

\- No te toques los ojos si estuviste con cebollas – le detuvo apartando su mano y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – y deja de decir que solo causas problemas, eso me da problemas.

\- Claro… - se mantuvo sorprendido ante su fija mirada hasta que una de sus lágrimas recorrió su mejilla – arde.

\- Mejor ocúpate de rayar la zanahoria – Victor soltó una risa y secó la lágrima del japonés con un paño. Continuó ocupándose de la cebolla por su parte.

Yuri, por unos segundos, no pudo quitar sus ojos de esa persona. Ese era el gran Victor Nikiforov pero de la noche a la mañana nunca pensó que lo estaría ayudando en una tarea que no prefería obviamente. Entonces, ¿por qué lo ayudaba? Pero lo que más se llevó su asombro fue poder ver esa sonrisa que no parecía ni sarcástica ni actuada, si tanto podía llamar su atención una simple expresión ¿acaso él podría llamar su atención de alguna forma con su patinaje? ¿Qué podría cautivar a ese hombre? Pero algo también cruzó por su mente en ese lapso que se dedicó a admirarlo… en lo bien que lucía cocinando, era sexy. Por poco y se rayaba un dedo cuando sus pensamientos admitieron la sensualidad del compositor, ¡no podía estar pensando en esa clase de cosas en un momento así!

El transcurso de los días parecía normalizarse mejor la idea de que Yuri y Victor vivieran juntos, no es que su relación se volviera mucho más cercana en grandes aspectos pero de a poco se acoplaban mejor en respetar sus espacios y prácticamente que la convivencia se vuelva más amena. Los horarios para la comida se convirtieron en más organizados, no obstante, si en alguna ocasión a alguno se le hacía más tarde debido a sus trabajos entonces no había problema alguno en que cada quien se ocupara eso por separado, de igual manera, Yuri casi siempre era el que regresaba primero que Victor por lo que no era complicado tenerle por fin una cena hecha y ocuparse mínimamente del aseo en general. Solo de un lugar no se sentía cómodo en tener acceso por lo que prefería no ingresar y que Victor tenga completa responsabilidad en el orden y por supuesto, era su cuarto. En cambio, el japonés descansaba apaciblemente en un gran sillón de la sala así que era un peso menos. No había habitación de invitados porque Victor nunca necesitó de una.

En una de esas mañanas, el compositor decidió levantarse primero que su compañero por cuestiones que lo precisaban a primeras horas de la mañana; al salir de su habitación y querer desviarse para la cocina y tomar un ligero desayuno, se percató antes de que el japonés estaba profundamente dormido y con una libreta que colgaba de sus manos; al principio no pareció darle mucha importante pero luego se recordó a sí mismo cuando anotaba detalles importantes o nuevas composiciones en su mente. La curiosidad le hizo acercarse ante el bello durmiente y arrebatarle dicha libreta para darle un pequeño vistazo.

Con solo hojear un par de páginas supo lo que ese muchacho tenía en mente… pasos de flamenco, movimientos ligeros y secuencias que se mezclaran con ese estilo, la lista de los saltos a incorporar, que una melodía alegre se acople. Tenía todo muy planeado como de un coreógrafo que organiza una danza de acuerdo a una canción, pero en este caso ese patinador sabía bien que no existía pieza alguna pero aún así tenía en su mente implementar algo como esto. Para el compositor no había problema alguno que usara cualquier tema que se le ocurriese, el problema es que por más ideado que lo posea eso no significaba que le ocurriera lo mismo a él. De todas formas, le parecía un poco interesante de qué forma podría cautivar con algo como eso… le llamaba la atención ya que era notable que ese chico no poseía una confianza seductora necesaria como tal danza requería.

Dejó la libreta a un lado y se agachó para admirar más de cerca el rostro dormido de aquella persona y posiblemente era como se le había cruzado por la cabeza antes; aquel momento en el automóvil cuando apartó los cabellos del japonés hacia atrás supo que con un simple cambio de peinado podría dar un giro drástico a su aspecto pero no todo recaía en un sencillo peinado. Los ojos cafés ocultos tras sus lentes, rasgos faciales orientales, cuerpo con curvas peligrosas talladas de años en el deporte… el ruso reconocía el atractivo de ese muchacho inconsciente del mismo.

\- Esfuérzate… - susurró el platinado antes de querer acercar su mano para tocar el rostro del patinador. Alejó su mano instintivamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer y no sabía porqué iba a hacer una tontería como esa.

Yuri al despertar se encontró en la soledad del piso, Victor ya se había marchado y por ello tomó un desayuno en solitario sin dejar de pensar en toda su movida con los programas en proceso. Releía una y otra vez sus notas tomadas pero a la vez intentaba no querer profundizar demasiado porque sabía que perdería esa esencia de improvisar que tanto recaiga en la forma de obtener la melodía.

Al final, se dirigió entre suspiros desganados hasta el club de patinaje sin estar del todo seguro de cómo llegar a apropiarse de esos pasos en su mente. Había tratado de practicarlos en el hielo pero era como Yurio le había dicho, copiar pasos y llevarlos al hielo no iba a provocar un resultado diferente. Entre más intentaba dejarse llevar por el hielo, en más vacío se chocaba cuando en el fondo no resonaba ninguna nota que lo encaminara, estaba completamente perdido.

\- ¡Yuri! – Exclamó Yakov en la lejanía - ¡estás muy tenso! Trata de relajarte.

Yuri se detuvo bruscamente y observó en la dirección del entrenador.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! –

Tratar de relajarse sonaba fácil pero no podía hacer nada en contra de su ansiedad y estrés, era muy pronto para darse por vencido pero ese "¿cómo?" no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, ¿cómo captar la sensualidad de los pasos? ¿Cómo hacer nacer la melodía? ¿Cómo relajarse? "Cómo y más cómo" que lo saturaban y le hacían creer que tal vez debería buscar en alguna otra posibilidad. En más ideas u otro tema…

\- Deja de lucir tan conflictivo, cerdo - cruzó patinando cerca de él Yurio, resultándole molesto que se esté preocupando tanto por algo que él también estaba tratando de lograr.

\- No es que lo haga al propósito… solo que no entiendo qué es lo que quiero conseguir, todo sería más sencillo si ya tuviese una melodía en mano – continuaba quejándose – pero tienes razón, debo dejar de estar tan conflictivo.

\- Tampoco es sencillo para mí pero vale la pena por obtener una canción de Victor – respondía con el ceño fruncido pero con buena intensión en sus palabras - ¿aún no has encontrado qué mensaje quieres dejar plasmado?

Yuri le miró sorprendido y elevó su vista al techo pensando con detenimiento en ese detalle tan importante.

\- Mmm… - jugó con sus dedos cerca de sus labios mordiéndose el dedo índice – supongo… - continuó pensando por unos segundos más deteniendo por completo su avance – quizás… cautivar… seducir – sus pensamientos comenzaron a inundarse de aquella seductora danza, las miradas y movimientos de los bailarines - ¿Atraer?

Seguía en su confusión sin comprender del todo lo que trataba de concluir su mente, ciertas imágenes circulaban como rápidos flashbacks pero en todo eso, ¿qué trataba de conseguir con esa rutina?

Sin pensar demasiado en el control de su cuerpo, Yuri bajó su mirada y pensó en lo que Victor sería capaz de poder trabajar con él, ¿cómo le podría hacer llegar su mensaje? ¿Qué llamaría su atención? Sin darse cuenta, en lo único que ahora estaba pensando no estaba siendo tanto en lograr captar ese baile, pensaba completamente en "cómo" poder cautivar al compositor con su patinaje.

Yurio se mantuvo estático en ver lo sumergido que se hallaba ese compañero quién sabe en qué cosas estaría pensando pero de algo estaba seguro, ese algo le habían otorgado un aire totalmente distinto.

\- ¿Para quién estoy bailando? – con sus ojos cerrados movió ligeramente sus manos para contornear los bordes de su cuerpo con la idea en mente de que algo como eso pudiera ser una chispa inicial para obtener la mirada de alguien. Sin embargo, en aquella interrogante no imaginó a un público que lo estuviese viendo, él quería bailar únicamente para solo una persona por el momento. Quería que lo vea, que sus ojos no se aparten de él, que pueda sentir la música de su cuerpo; esa persona era la misma que parecía distanciada del mundo y en su imaginación era su espalda la que veía, el hombre que lo había ayudado a cocinar y solo se concentraba en cortar vegetales… Ese hombre tan sensual debía girarse a verlo, "quiero que me mires", resonaba su voz en su cabeza intentando acercar su mano para tocar la espalda de… - Victor – susurró y abrió sus ojos de un susto.

Yuri se congeló por completo y se agachó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, ¿por qué se perdió tanto en su mente? No podía creer que sin notarlo se halla sumido en una ilusión para lograr buscar el mensaje que necesitaba pero ¿por qué todo eso se transformó en Victor? Nunca tuvo la intensión de concluya de esa forma, quería cautivar al público pero todo se envolvió en ¿cautivar solo al compositor? Admitía que necesitaba captar la atención de ese hombre y entendiera sus programas pero al final tal vez primero requería que Victor viera su sensualidad primero.

\- Oye, parecía que ahí estabas logrando algo – mencionó Yurio analizando ese corto movimiento que había visto, casi había creído que el japonés había conseguido encontrar el mensaje - ¿no querías captar la sensualidad del baile? ¿Acaso pensabas en algo que te ayudó?

\- No puedo decirlo – Yuri continuaba cubriendo su rostro de la vergüenza, no quería admitir que el mensaje inicial fue seducir a Victor o no sabría qué pensaría su compañero; lo raro no era seducir a un hombre, lo raro era que sea "ese" hombre.

\- Pues sigue con eso, si encuentras algo que te sirva, solo aférrate – se cruzó de brazos sin importarle aquello que le quería ocultar, si eso le servía a lograr sus melodías y así tener un digno rival entonces le daba igual sus intensiones.

\- ¡Yurio! – le llamó en la lejanía Mila con el móvil de Yurio en mano y señalándole en la pantalla como si tuviese algo importante.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso!? – preguntó enojado mientras se acercaba patinando rápidamente hasta su amiga.

\- ¡Es él! – Mila sonreía alegremente como burlándose al mismo tiempo y mostrando en la pantalla una llamada que había sido contestada por ella, "Beka".

\- ¡Tú! – al llegar hacia ella le arrebató el artefacto sin delicadeza y por unos segundos no supo qué hacer con aquello, estaba acostumbrado a los mensajes pero no a las llamadas de Otabek, hasta a veces prefería solo perderlas para evitar su incomodidad - ¿sí?

Yuri se detuvo a un lado de Mila y juntos observaban a Yurio separados a un par de metros para espiar disimuladamente esa llamada privada. No podían escuchar lo suficiente pero el joven adolescente lucía muy nervioso y a la vez respondiendo a la charla de ese amigo con frases cortas como "sí, entiendo, claro", era muy divertido de ver.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – Yakov los miró severamente a esos dos que no practicaban y perdían el tiempo con tonterías.

\- Shh, shh – Mila, sin prestar atención a los reproches de su entrenador aguardó a que Yurio acabara con la llamada.

Todos aguardaban sospechosamente con una mirada fija puesta en el chico hasta que terminó con la famosa llamada y se giró suspirando y volviendo a la calma, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaban viendo esas personas.

\- ¿Qué!? ¿Qué quieren? – no quería recibir preguntas, conocía a sus compañeros como para saber, más a Mila, de que trataría de sacarle toda la información al respecto. Se volvió a girar nuevamente para escapar pero la muchacha se logró colgar de sus hombros con una actitud invasora. A su lado, el sonriente Yuri también sintió curiosidad y ambos lo terminaron rodeando.

\- Cuéntanos Yurashka – Se aferró la mujer a uno de sus brazos - ¿qué te dijo Otabek? ¿Vendrá? Cuenta, cuenta.

\- ¡Si, cuenta! – se acopló Yuri divirtiéndose con toda la situación y observando lo nervioso y ansioso que demostraba estar Yurio.

\- ¿Y por qué debo contarles esas cosas a ustedes? Y si viene ¿por qué igual actúan de esa forma? No es la gran cosa – le quitaba interés a la noticia aunque era claro que su alegría no podía ocultarse fácilmente, era demasiado obvio.

\- ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y continúen practicando! – gritó mucho más furioso Yakov y alertó a los tres que alarmados automáticamente se dispersaron para obedecer la orden.

Por ahora, Yuri no quería pensar muy a fondo la razón de su programa, sus deducciones solo lo confundirían más pero lo que sí tenía en claro es que debía comentarle a Victor mínimamente sus ideas. Pero tenía miedo de que al final esa idea no se concretara y tuviese que cambiarla.

La práctica estaba finalizando cuando en el club hace presencia justamente la persona que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos. Victor decidió acercarse hasta la pista de patinaje, aprovechando a salir temprano de su ensayo, para recibir alguna información de esos dos patinadores y sus programas. Si podía ver o no algún avance eso lo decidiría él y qué tanto habían avanzado ellos, por lo menos le bastaría en conocer alguna idea base como la que ya tenía de Yuri y su flamenco; obviamente no comentaría al respecto y actuaría desconociéndolo totalmente.

\- ¡Victor! – Yakov esperó a que el compositor caminara hasta su ubicación - ¿Has venido a ver el avance de esos dos? – dirigió una mirada rápida de reojo a Yuri y Yurio que se detenían en el medio de la pista y observan la llegada de Victor.

\- No puedo descuidarlos, quizás sea muy pronto pero esperaba llevarme alguna sorpresa – sonreía amablemente y veía fijamente a los dos que se acercaron, Yuri lucía incómodo y Yurio mantenía su seriedad de siempre - ¿Entonces?

Los dos patinadores aguardaron en silencio y se miraron entre ellos dudosos y sin una respuesta clara, la intensión de Yurio era que el japonés accediera a mostrarle algo primero ya que pensaba que a diferencia suya él ya tenía algo en mente. Sin embargo, no podía esperar a que el inseguro se animara a decirlo.

\- No tengo nada aún – admitió el rubio que no tenía problema en decir su estado – todavía estoy buscando qué hacer.

\- ¿Nada? – Victor recostó su mentón sobre su mano con una expresión decepcionada - ¿alguna idea? ¿Algo que te inspire?

\- Ya te lo dije, aún nada, necesito más tiempo – se cruzó de brazos malhumorado, no es que no le pusiera ánimos al asunto pero si no le llegaba nada no iba a dar vueltas o pondría excusas.

\- Mmm – sus ojos se dirigieron al japonés - ¿y tú?

El inseguro muchacho mantuvo el silencio, no sabía qué responderle porque pese a tener ideas en mente ¿qué ocurriría si se lo decía ahora? ¿Acaso le haría demostrarlo en el hielo? Todavía no estaba confiado en la técnica, sabía que no lograría nada si patinaba pero lo peor es que si lo intentaba con aquellos pensamientos que tuvo antes y la presencia del compositor allí mismo ocasionaría que se cayera de los mismos nervios. Si no cambiaba la percepción a la que recaía su baile nunca más podría volver a patinar a los ojos de Victor.

\- Tampoco… no tengo nada – mintió hasta poder aclararse correctamente. No quería engañarlo pero prefería que por el momento no esperara a ver su rutina inconclusa, no era la ocasión.

Yurio no lo contradijo aunque estuviese en contra de lo que había escuchado, por el lado de Victor hubo un cierto descontento. Él sabía que le mintió, solo esperaba escuchar algún dato pero prefirió mentirle descaradamente, ¿acaso el japonés no tenía confianza en él? ¿A qué venía omitir algo así? Si no lograba todavía capturar el mensaje de sus patines no surgiría ningún drama, estaba preparado para ello pero si estaban trabajando en conjunto escucharía cualquier idea que le sirviera. Con toda seriedad, Victor apartó su mirada dirigiéndose nuevamente hasta la salida.

\- Bien – respondió simplemente con eso – me iré a casa.

El compositor se preparópara marcharse.

\- ¡Espera! Iré contigo – Yuri abandonó el hielo antes de que se fuera sin él, si se dirigían al mismo sitio debía aprovechar a que Victor lo alcanzara – yo ya terminé mi entrenamiento.

Qué descarado era el japonés en esperar que a pesar de mentirle quisiera que sea su chofer, Victor tampoco era tan egoísta de negarse a algo tan simple como eso pero seguía molesto y ofendido; no quería comportarse tan inmaduro y prefería ocultarlo con indiferencia pero en su mente era un "deberías irte caminando". Era raro que una mentira como esa le estuviese afectando tanto, en realidad debería darle igual ya que el problema se lo llevaba el patinador si no conseguía su canción.

En el viaje en coche se sintió ese aura rara o tensión que no se disipaba, Yuri creía que quizás Victor estaba decepcionado en que ni él ni Yurio pudieran mostrarle algo, no se le ocurría que fuese por su mentira porque claro, desconocía completamente que su libreta ya había sido vista.

\- Emm… - el de lentes se animó a entablar charla - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

\- Normal, supongo – no hubo pregunta de vuelta ni participativo a querer continuar hablando.

En un instante fue como si la frialdad del compositor hubiese vuelto como el primer día y Yuri lo sentía, fue como si de avanzar un paso retrocediera dos; no quería molestarlo ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Tanto le disgustó que ninguno le pudiera mostrar algo en el hielo? No sabía cómo romper esa barrera que se construyó nuevamente o pensaba que podían resultar en deliberaciones suyas erróneas por el cansancio. Seguro esa persona estaba exhausta por todo el trabajo, se quiso convencer.

Al llegar al apartamento no hubo más conversación de por medio, Victor se ocupó de alimentar a Makkachin y continuar dedicándose a sus propios asuntos; No le interesó en querer saber cuál sería la cena ni nada por el estilo, se puso a ordenar un par de partituras cercanas a su piano.

\- Victor – se despojó de su mochila para dejarla sobre el sillón - ¿quieres cenar algo en particular hoy?

\- Haz lo que quieras – respondió manteniendo su frialdad y sus ojos puestos en las hojas dándole la espalda al compañero que hacía lo posible por acercársele con palabras.

Yuri bajó su cabeza y presionó sus puños de la frustración que se le estaba avecinando. No podía enojarse de la forma de actuar de Victor porque lo conocía lo suficiente para percatarse que era usual comportarse así pero se notaba la diferencia cuándo le contestaba antes aunque sea con una frase más elaborada. Si había algún problema prefería que se lo dijera en su cara o no podría dormir afectado con la incomodidad que creció precipitadamente.

\- Victor, ¿acaso te molestó que no hayamos podido mostrarte algo antes? Pensé que te gustaría vernos con algo previo en mente… no creí que eso te molestaría – dijo con una voz apagada y mirando y desviando una y otra vez sus ojos a la espalda del compositor.

\- Te lo dejaré más en claro, Yuri – soltó las hojas en el piano y se giró a echarle en cara su inconformidad porque sonaba a una burla a su persona que continuara mintiéndole – que Yurio no tenga nada lo entiendo, no estoy apresurando a nadie y le llegará en el momento indicado o no, eso recae en su responsabilidad. Pero tú – le señaló directamente a su rostro – si tienes alguna idea, da igual la que fuera, me interesa escucharla. Dije que permitiría que te quedaras para entender mejor nuestras maneras de trabajar pero prefieres mentirme, no te iba a obligar a patinar si no te sentías listo. Solo con un ritmo en mente nos ayudaría a ambos.

Victor se dirigió hasta la mochila del patinador y la abrió sin su permiso para sacar de ella la libreta que guardaba.

\- ¿Y esto qué es? – Abrió en las primeras páginas dejando en descubierto todas las notas con referencia al flamenco - ¿por qué no quisiste decirme de esto?

\- ¡Es que eso..! – le arrebató la libreta de las manos y la apretujó entre su pecho - ¡es que aún no estoy convencido de eso! No tenía sentido decírtelo si no sé si lo usaré de todas formas.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo usarías? No es mala la idea, tengo conocimiento en cualquier ritmo existente – arrugó su frente y eso que no le gustaba expresar irritación porque no le agradaba que lo vean así.

\- ¡Pero igual! – se rehusaba a ceder y porque tenía su razón en ello – si no lo consigo y no podré surgir ninguna melodía de ello no tenía sentido que supieras, puedo llegar a cambiarlo.

\- Todas esas notas, es obvio que es algo que te gustaría hacer, es la primer clave – reveló elevando su dedo índice – primer clave, pasión. Es tener en claro que puede ser algo que a la vez te haga divertir o que a raíz de ello se potencie el mensaje. Si lo disfrutas es el comienzo de todo, lo que no tiene sentido es que tengas tan poca confianza.

\- No creas que es sencillo, aunque me guste algo así, ¿acaso crees que se pega a mi imagen? Captar un baile de este calibre para alguien que no tiene ni una pizca de atractivo, ¡dices eso porque seguro a ti te quedaría perfecto! ¡Seguro si intentas bailar con cualquier cosa te verías sexy pero yo no! Sería una burla – sus manos temblaban y mordía sus labios como si estuviese aguantándose el llanto, se vería más patético si lloraba por una razón tan tonta.

\- Entonces –suspiró y se rascó sus platinados cabellos - ¿quieres captar sensualidad? ¿Ese es el mensaje?

\- El mensaje… - separó la libreta de su pecho con voz calma incapaz de poder ver a los ojos de Victor luego de haber soltado esas frases – Quizás…

Captar sensualidad no era del todo correcto, era una parte importante pero no lo principal. Lentamente Yuri fue observando al cuerpo que se posicionaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, desde las puntas de los pies hasta llegar a esos azules ojos que sumergían a cualquiera a un mar profundo o un mar que desde el comienzo las fuertes olas lo alejaban a la orilla. Pero ahora, Yuri presentía que de alguna manera esa imagen no era del todo cierta, tal vez debía primero aprender a mojar sus pies, aprender de esa turbulenta agua congelada para adaptarse. Quería cautivarle, quería que el agua llegara a él… quería… seducir a esa persona.

\- Confianza… no te tires abajo sin intentarlo – Victor acercó su mano hasta los lentes de Yuri y se los quitó delicadamente. A continuación, reposó su mano sobre esos suaves cabellos color azabache y con sus dedos los peinó hacia atrás. Le divertía ver cómo ese chico lo miraba sorprendido y estático como una piedra – no tienes ni idea del atractivo que tienes.

Los latidos de Yuri retumbaban con fuerza, no era por su ansiedad a la inseguridad, reconocía que este latido era del tipo desconocido, del tipo que resultaba ser la primera vez que lo experimentaba con alguien.

"No tienes ni idea del atractivo que tienes", Victor tenía razón, Yuri nunca había sido consciente de poseer algún atractivo porque para ser sincero nunca se molestó en pensar en algo como eso, tampoco le serviría de alguna utilidad aunque lo tenga, es lo que creía, ya que ha pasado toda su vida dedicada al hielo… Por primera vez le estaba dando énfasis a un aspecto que siempre aplazó como parte suya, ¿era atractivo? ¿Podía seducir? Con tan poca confianza ¿de qué manera podría hacerlo? Por más que haya escuchado que poseía atractivo no quería decir que pueda sacarle algún provecho, de sólo mirarse al espejo posterior a una ducha incluso dudaba si realmente era cierto.

Todavía había un factor que despertaba esa ansiedad oscura en el pobre japonés y era que cada vez que se quería concentrar en el mensaje que deseaba plasmar en el hielo siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión, seducir al compositor. No estaba seguro si ese "seducir" significaba de una forma que cruzara esa línea entre el respeto y el amor, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que primero necesitaba que esos ojos se fijaran en él, que no se aparten… sentía que necesitaba que esa persona quedara completamente cautivado ante una seducción demostrada en una rutina. Aquellos raros latidos provocados ante la cercanía del compositor no podían ser malinterpretados, no podía hacerse ideas erróneas, esto era solo por trabajo y no debía olvidarlo… sus melodías eran de lo único que podía aferrarse.

Por parte de Victor, el conflicto que poseía y le estaba costando trabajo en conciliar el sueño era su inexplicable comportamiento acerca de ese huésped en su vivienda; para empezar ya era extraño que le permitiese quedarse a compartir piso cuando era una persona muy independiente con su espacio, segundo, nunca se involucró más de lo necesario cuando se refería a trabajo pero esa persona en concreto le provocaba ese afán de esperar algo, algo emocionante o interesante que lo sacara de su usual rutina; al principio no tenía intensión de ceder pero había algo en él que lo hacía diferente y quisiera incentivarlo a que lograra transformar ese patinaje complementado a su música. Era como un llamado desde lo más profundo de su ser que gritaba, ¡logra tu melodía!; pero eso era lo que le inquietaba también porque quería verlo, quería conocer cuál sería ese lado desconocido del japonés que lo inspirara a crear nuevas composiciones.

A la mañana usual de los entrenamientos de Yuri, se dio rápidamente cuenta que al llegar al club Yurio se hallaba ausente cuando habitualmente llegaban al mismo horario; pensó que quizás se había tomado el día libre o simplemente llegaría tarde pero de igual forma quiso asegurarse preguntando a alguien que supiera.

\- ¡Mila! – Yuri caminó hacia su amiga que salía de los vestuarios para dirigirse a la pista de hielo - ¿hoy no viene Yurio?

La chica se giró y sonrió muy pícara ante la pregunta.

\- ¡Oh! Notaste su ausencia – se rió y continuó caminando esperando a que le siguiese – él vendrá, solo estará en unos minutos más tarde porque surgió un asunto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con asunto? – fue a la par de ella hasta que llegaron a la pista y Yakov los esperaba entretanto que conversaba con demás patinadores del lugar.

\- Un asunto muy divertido – cubrió su boca con su mano escondiendo una risa sarcástica, al parecer sabía algo que estaba disfrutando mucho en presenciar; de todas maneras, Yuri se enteraría en poco tiempo de a qué se refería con eso.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando las puertas se abrieron dando la llegada de Yurio que se apresuraba a no perder el tiempo y se quitaba los protectores de sus patines; no obstante, no había llegado solo, se le permitió asistir unos minutos más tarde para ir a recibir un amigo al aeropuerto pero su día de entrenamiento seguía en pie.

\- ¿Está bien que solo mires? Puedes ir a recorrer un poco por la ciudad si te aburres – le sugería al amigo que recién había llegado a la ciudad y quería esperar a que terminara con su práctica.

\- Esperaré, ¿podemos ir a comer juntos luego? – se quitaba su bufanda y chaqueta de cuero para dejarla a un lado de la banca.

\- ¡Heeey!- Mila patinó hasta detenerse a pocos metros de ellos - ¡Otabek! Ha pasado tiempo desde la competencia, ¿te quedarás por muchos días?

\- Buenos días, solo un par de días – observó a la muchacha y detrás de ella se le unía Yuri que también tenía intensiones de recibir a la nueva visita - ¿Katsuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Konichiwa!, estoy entrenando aquí desde hace unas semanas, trato de conseguir las canciones de Victor – sonreía amablemente y un poco tímido ante el serio Kazajo - te has tomado unas vacaciones, eso es bueno.

\- ¿Nikiforov? – Se sentó en la banca – suerte con eso.

Otabek ya sabía que Yurio estaba trabajando en ello pero desconocía que katsuki también estaba metido en el mismo compromiso, por su parte el tema de sus programas los trabajaba como comúnmente cualquier patinador haría; se esforzaba lo mejor que podía por más que no consiguiera una canción de un gran compositor, cada quien tenía sus propias maneras de presentarse en cada competencia. Por ahora se tomó un par de días libres para conocer Rusia y en mayor medida visitar al amigo que había hecho en la última competición y desde entonces ha tenido contacto constante. Admiraba mucho el joven ruso y eso era mutuo, lo que no sabía es que el rubio escondía en esa admiración una emoción más profunda que prefería mantener en secreto. Yurio se negaba a admitir que estaba enamorado, tampoco lo sentía tan de esa manera, su sentimiento oscilaban en constante crecimiento y eso lo confundía enormemente; le gustaba hablar con Otabek, compartir intereses y estar enterado de cada cosa que realizaban en el día pero nunca pensó que esa curiosidad llegaría a un punto de querer conocer todo de él y que el nerviosismo que antes no existía ahora apareciera sin previo aviso con solo hablar o ver su rostro. Le bastaba con tener simples charlas y en esta visita mostrarle la belleza de su país, su idea no era arruinar la bonita amistad que había conseguido ni tampoco hacer cursilerías.

En cambio, Mila y Yuri se estaban entreteniendo por su parte en captar cualquier reacción incómoda por parte de Yurio. Si se ponía nervioso o si planeaba luego irse a solas con el Kasajo, les nacía la necesidad de molestarlo un poco porque siempre mantenía esa actitud de chico malo que ante este amigo bajaba drásticamente su muralla hostil.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – Exclamó Mila toda emocionada - ¿qué les parece si vamos juntos a la ciudad luego? En grupo podría ser más divertido.

\- ¿Ah!? – le miró furioso el rubio - ¿y por qué tendríamos que ir con ustedes?

\- ¡Georgi! – Llamó a otro de los compañeros captando su atención - ¡nos iremos más tarde a la ciudad! ¿Te unes?

\- No gracias, tengo una cita – se negó con soberbia el castaño yendo a su propio mundo.

\- Pues seremos nosotros, ¿irás Yuri, no? – le preguntó al japonés que no creía que también lo invitarían.

\- Por mí está perfecto, ¿Qué te parece Yurio? – aceptó el Kazajo que no tenía ningún inconveniente en que fuesen más personas a su recorrido por San Petersburgo.

\- Hagan lo que quieran – contestó un poco negativo ante la idea ¿pero qué sentido tenía negarse si su amigo estaba de acuerdo con eso? Por un lado le aliviaba no quedar completamente a solas con él aunque por otro lado ya se había hecho muchas ideas de lo que podrían hacer recorriendo solos, era como si le hubiesen arruinado la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, Mila lo había hecho claramente al propósito, no tenía intensiones de arruinar nada; pero entre sus ansias de molestar a su compañero y estar de espía metiendo cizaña entre esos dos no podía quedarse afuera.

Y Con la tan esperada tarde, finalizando un poco más temprano sus actividades, el grupo abandonó el establecimiento y se propuso en dar una larga caminata desde el club hasta el distrito de Tsentralny y famosa avenida Nevsky, desde allí luego su paseo se ampliaría y conocerían más sitios turísticos para la contemplación del Kazajo y el japonés. El grupo se conformaba de a cuatro pero Mila, con sus macabras intensiones, buscaba distanciarse mínimamente junto a Yuri para otorgarle a Yurio y a Otabek mayor oportunidad de conversación entre ellos.

\- A Yurio se lo ve contento – le susurró a Yuri tirando de su abrigo.

\- Bueno, estaba muy ansioso por su llegada ¿no es así? – le susurró de la misma forma sintiendo agradable que el ruso esté más relajado, el estrés de conseguir una nueva melodía también la poseía él por lo que aprovechar estos momentos de diversión seguro le vendrían estupendamente.

\- Pero sabes, esto podría ayudar a Yurio a conseguir su melodía también –

Yuri se sorprendió sin comprender del todo esa frase.

\- ¿Por qué? – a medida que caminaban observaba la espalda de ese compañero avanzando a pasos más adelante que los suyos.

\- Porque es algo nuevo para él, sentir interés de esta forma por un amigo – sonrió observando hacia la misma dirección – aunque no tenga del todo en claro sus sentimientos, si es lo suficiente fuerte quizás sus patines hagan todo el trabajo… ¿te imaginas? – Apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla con expresión apenada y fascinación en el tema – patinar por "amor", es un poderoso mensaje.

\- Amor… - esa palabra impactó de alguna forma en el japonés que miraba a Yurio y Otabek comportándose como los mejores amigos que eran, pero esa sonrisa y actitud que no tenía con nadie más en Yurio le llegaba hasta él la misma energía, "amor". Esa palabra sonaba muy descabellada para él que nunca había experimentado tan en profundidad estar enamorado de alguien, admitía que en alguna ocasión tuvo cierta atracción por ejemplo hacia su gran amiga de la infancia Yuko, pero estar enamorado y disfrutar de la compañía de alguien se asemejaba a una fantasía inalcanzable. Prefirió dedicar toda su pasión en el hielo y lo alejó de oportunidades como estas, agregando de su notable inseguridad… No estaba imaginándose cómo luciría su vida si se enamoraba pero sí se le pasó por la cabeza que también le gustaría experimentar algo como eso… ¿pero quién sería esa persona predestinada?

\- ¡Victor! – exclamó Mila.

\- ¿He? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? – Yuri, con nerviosismo, de solo escuchar ese nombre se alteró sin siquiera haber escuchado del todo lo que hacía mencionado su compañera, iba a negar por completo haber estado pensando en él pero se calmó primero permitiéndole que explicara a qué se refería con eso.

\- ¡Dije que vayamos a ver a Victor! Así también Otabek podrá conocerle ¿nunca lo has escuchado tocar verdad? – le preguntó al Kazajo.

\- Pero… no quiero molestarle, ¿no es un hombre ocupado? – antes de reaccionar, Mila ya le había sujetado de su abrazo y lo separó de Yurio para adelantarse de él y Yuri.

\- Claro, pero siempre está ensayando de día, no creo que le moleste que le hagamos alguna visita – se aferró al muchacho viendo de reojo al ruso que arrugaba el ceño y se aguantaba las ganas de querer arrebatarle de nuevo a su amigo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera sabes en dónde se encuentra! – Yurio aceleró su paso para posicionarse nuevamente al lado de Otabek sin dejar de clavar esa furiosa mirada a su amiga como comunicándole, "te conviene alejarte de él" pero era ignorado.

\- Creo que mencionó el teatro Mikhaylovsky si no me equivoco – pronunció casi pensando en voz alta Yuri sin meditar previamente si ir o no a ese lugar recaería en una molestia para el compositor.

Ya no había lugar al arrepentimiento, todos escucharon aquello y Mila se propuso dirigirse directamente al teatro nombrado. Además, quedaba cerca, si era buena o mala la idea ya lo sabrían una vez tuviesen a Victor frente a sus ojos. A Yuri no le llegaba ninguna culpa porque aunque no lo dijera, era claro que a él le gustaría ir a verlo trabajar y tenía una excusa como ser arrastrado por sus compañeros de patinaje. A cada paso que se acortaba el destino de encuentro necesitaba tomar más cantidad de aire, nuevamente el raro latido de su corazón se despertaba…

Cuando las puertas del teatro se ubicaron frente a sus ojos, hubo un corto silencio en espera de ver quién era el primero que se animaba a abrir esas puertas. Seguramente alguien les diría que no estaba permitido estar allí fuera de función pero por suerte no parecía haber algún trabajador del lugar alrededor. Debían aprovechar de ingresar en extremo silencio para no interrumpir o probablemente se llevarían todo el enojo del compositor que solo hacía su trabajo mientras ellos estaban como niños en recreo.

Con cuidado se escabulleron sin llamar la atención de personas remotas al área y se dirigieron hasta aquel centro del establecimiento principal del cual por siguiente puerta harían presencia. El sutil tono de piano se podía apreciar por lo bajo detrás de la madera pero no fue escuchado claramente hasta que lentamente se arrastraron hasta su interior, por alguna razón todos se complotaron en ir a gachas para no ser vistos; por supuesto, sabían que no era correcto interrumpir ensayos y menos los que no podían ser vistos hasta su show.

Al asegurarse de no ser descubiertos, todos espiaron por detrás de las butacas para observar hasta el escenario en dónde Victor se posicionaba con su piano en un lateral y entonaba una suave melodía para una pareja de ballet que preparaba su número. Al principio, Yurio no quería ser parte de esto y mucho menos estar espiando a Victor, prácticamente no podía decir que no porque Otabek estaba más interesado que Mila y Yuri que ya conocían bien su piano.

La elegancia de la pareja de blanco deslumbraba con una danza delicada en la que parecía que eran arrastrados por el aire, el traje de la muchacha era un típico tutú pero adornado de blancas plumas como si fuera el lago de los cisnes. En sus hombros también reposaban un par de plumas que se movían a cada movimiento de la pareja; desconocían por completo el número, seguro era algo propio de los dos artistas pero en sus expresiones reflejaban claramente una actuación como si juntos fuesen una sola persona, cualquiera que los viera concluiría que estaban dejando su "amor" a cada paso y silueta que dibujaban sus cuerpos. No era un estilo para nada que prefiriera Yurio, pero por un instante se cautivó completamente por esa danza, esa belleza y plumas como si de ángeles se tratasen.

\- Parecen ángeles – susurró Otabek del cual disfrutaba por completo lo que observaba.

El ruso opinaba lo mismo pero no pronunció palabra alguna, se guardó sus argumentos mientras proseguía a mirar la actuación y un extraño sentimiento naciera en su interior, una necesidad de parecerle interesante lo que apreciaba y que tal vez fuese algo que se separaba por completo a sus gustos pero podría tratar de alcanzar. Le llamaba la atención el blanco, la delicadeza pero ¿cuál podría ser el mensaje que se uniría a algo como eso?, no podía solo tomar ideas con un concepto vacío… Su mente aún no concluía en lo que quería lograr pero si algo como una interpretación de este estilo podía cautivar al Kazajo que no parecía que tampoco fuese su estilo ¿acaso él podría llegar a hacerlo también? Sus ojos no estaban convencidos de continuar viendo al escenario o a su amigo…

Cuando el piano ya no razonaba, Victor se puso de pie conversando con la pareja que asentía y se hidrataba al mismo tiempo. Daba un par de indicaciones que el grupo a lo lejos no entendía pero continuaba observando. El compositor no solo creaba música obviamente, cuando era contratado para tocar en alguna actuación se notaba la responsabilidad y perfeccionamiento de saber en qué tono convendría aplicar mejor tales pasos, eso le explicaba a la pareja en posibles mejoras y se apreciaría en mayor medida el número. Una vez vieron que la pareja de ballet se alejaban entre cortinas y Victor cerraba la caja de madera del artefacto, los cuatros presintieron que el compositor se acercaría a ellos y serían descubiertos. Tenían que escapar.

Apresurados quisieron volver por dónde vinieron sin esperarse que cierta presencia ya los había encontrado antes que Victor, era el tierno compañero perruno que de un ladrido corrió hasta ellos cruzando por el medio de todos los asientos y saltando alegre hasta caer directamente sobre Yuri. Mila, Otabek y Yurio se quedaron congelados mientras que Yuri era babeado por el canino que le había tomado demasiado afecto en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡Makkachin! Me haces cosquillas – se reía el japonés intentado apartar al can.

Los demás no tuvieron más remedio que ponerse de pie y revelar la travesura que habían hecho. La mirada fija del platinado demostraba que no le hacía nada de gracia que entren sin permiso cuando trabajaba; a medida que juntaba sus partituras y caminaba hasta ellos, el grupo se miró entre cada uno como buscando culpar a alguien porque nadie quería tomar la responsabilidad del caso.

\- Yuuuuri – Victor bajó hasta la altura del japonés con un tono de reproche. No siguió hablando o lo culpó porque no necesitaba decirlo, Yuri conocía en dónde se hallaba, Yuri tenía la culpa; pero tampoco fue como si le enojara demasiado – vamos Makkachin – le indicó acariciando la cabeza de su mascota y juntos caminaron hasta la puerta de salida.

Los compañeros fueron ignorados y se mantuvieron quietos sin saber qué hacer a continuación, no pasó mucho hasta que vieron que el compositor se marchaba y fue Mila la que le pareció una oportunidad genial para acercarse más al platinado misterioso.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! – la chica se adelantó a paso ligero alcanzando a aquella persona.

Los demás le siguieron porque de todas formas tenían que abandonar el teatro.

\- ¡Hey, Mila! ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Yurio tomó del brazo a Otabek y lo arrastró dirigiéndose hasta su compañera.

\- ¡Espérenme! – Yuri se les unió un poco asustado de ver cómo Mila parecía comenzar a estar acosando a Victor o sugiriéndole cosas que no tenía muchos ánimos de participar.

Dentro de poco la luz del sol no estaría en su apogeo y todavía no daban un tour correctamente o visitado más sitios, sin embargo, la joven muchacha tenía una idea en mente y deseaba que todos le ayudasen a convencer al compositor.

\- ¡Chicos! Victor no quiere acompañarnos a cenar, ¿verdad que ustedes quieren que nos acompañe? ¡Yuri! Dile – miró a Yuri haciendo expresiones raras como diciendo "convéncele tú que lo conoces mejor".

\- No tengo tiempo – con sonrisa fingida hacía el intento de escaparse y ser educado.

\- A mi me encantaría compartir una cena, mi primera cena en Rusia – Dijo Otabek sonándole como una gran oportunidad y halagar de paso el talento que antes había oído.

\- Otabek Altin – nombró Victor reconociéndole –

\- ¿Me conoces? – le pareció extraño que supiera de él pero si creaba música para algunos patinadores seguro tenía conocimiento de más deportistas especializados en la materia.

\- Podemos ir a cenar y continuar la charla – propuso Yuri como parte estratégica de la idea de Mila que con ojos brillantes levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- ¿No se supone que hoy verías algo de la ciudad? – Yurio se dirigió a Otabek un poco irritado porque quería aprovechar cada minuto desde su llegaba en mostrarle la ciudad.

\- ¡Pero Victor tiene automóvil! Vamos a cenar a algún sitio y de paso Otabek observa la ciudad – sugirió Mila con toda la emoción y manipulación del mundo, todo lo tenía planeado desde el comienzo y no desaprovecharía el momento de hacer más unido su grupo.

\- ¿Soy un chofer o algo? – una gota de sudor circulaba por la frente del compositor pero todos lucían de alguna manera tan motivados por la cena que no pudo decir que no, encima miraba a Yuri que estaba queriendo hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros y ese rostro no le permitía negarse, sonreía con toda su inocencia al punto de ser casi molesto – suban – suspiró permitiéndoles ingresar a su automóvil estacionado – pero no se quejen si van apretados.

Mila sonreía con todo su entusiasmo ocupando un lado cerca de la ventanilla de los asientos traseros, Beka ocupaba la ventanilla contraria y Yurio siendo más pequeño quedó entre medio de ellos con una profunda expresión pesimista. El único problema era ¿cómo aguantaría todo el viaje con el contacto de la pierna y el brazo del amigo a su lado? La tensión le entumecía todos los músculos y Mila aguantaba la risa percatándose de ello.

Yuri ocupó el asiento del copiloto con Makkachin entre sus brazos.

De un instante a otro, el coche aceleró y se convirtió en una salida con viaje por las calles de San Petersburgo.

\- Perdón si te invadimos así, también lo del teatro – se disculpó Yuri acariciando el pelaje del can sobre sus piernas y no queriendo que esto causara algún conflicto.

En la parte trasera Mila había abierto la ventanilla para sentir la brisa en sus cabellos y jalaba al pobre Yurio para indicarle las cosas que veía.

\- ¡Mira Otabek! ¡Este es el río Fontanka!– exclamaba la ruidosa chica que parecía que ella estaba recién conociendo su ciudad cuando ni era la primera vez que cruzaba por ese trayecto, se emocionaba hasta con lo más simple; después de todo había pasado tiempo en que no salía con amigos como ahora.

\- Ooh – el Kasajo aprovechaba a sacar fotografías.

\- Par de idiotas, me están aplastando – se quejaba el ruso siendo apretujado y sin poder estar cómodo pero igual esos dos estaban en su propio ambiente turístico observando de ventanilla en ventanilla.

\- No está mal algo como esto – Victor le contestó a Yuri como si aquel ruido no fuese algo tan malo, el silencio y el sonido de sus composiciones siempre fueron todo lo que conformaba su vida. Experimentar estar con un grupo ruidoso no era para nada de su agrado pero quizás eso le hubiese pesado en gran escala meses atrás. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad por lo que pensar que esto no estaba tan mal se desviaba por completo de sus principios.

Yuri observó al rostro de ese hombre que continuaba relajado a pesar del alboroto y muy tenue se esbozaba una delicada sonrisa, eso le bastó para que él también sonriera y continuara disfrutando del viaje.

Al final ya no había arrepentimiento para el pobre compositor que obtuvo el papel de chofer turístico para el ruidoso grupo que ocupaba los asientos traseros del coche. Esto lo sacaba por completo de su rutina pero después de un tiempo yendo de un lado a otro era claro que el hambre atacaría en cualquier momento; igualmente no tuvo quejas ya que pudo haberse negado desde el comienzo a no ser parte de sus planes, suponía que hacer algo distinto no le vendría tan mal, conocía a esas personas pero ¿qué eran para él? No quería atribuirles algún título como "amigos" porque aunque suene un poco frío era la clase de persona que creía que los demás no permanecen al lado de uno para siempre; no le gustaba la sensación de sentirse vulnerable ante alguien que se gane su aprecio y confianza sin saber qué podría ocurrir en el día de mañana. La soledad le puede traer a uno fortaleza, una fortaleza que te mantenga centrado en responsabilidades y solamente sea un mundo propio creado para no lastimar ni salir lastimado… ¿cuándo habrá sido el instante en que su vida se convirtió en un océano congelado invadido de notas musicales? Sin embargo, las personas nunca podrán escapar a lo que significa la calidez de otro ser porque aunque las personas no sean parte de su círculo, Makkachin sí lo era y no era una simple mascota, era su familia, ¿alguna vez se imaginó que los perros no viven para siempre?

Seguramente Victor aún no quería ser consciente de que en realidad no le gustaba estar solo, lo creía así porque era la única manera de poder seguir viviendo como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora pero a su tiempo lo comprendería, comprendería que hay personas que una vez que entran ya no es fácil continuar mirando a direcciones opuestas.

\- ¡Muero de hambre! – se quejaba Mila junto al grupo que ingresaba a un coqueto café/restaurante.

\- Pero si fuiste tú la que no dejaba de insistir de ir a un lado a otro, como si no conocieras tu propia ciudad – le respondía malhumorado el rubio más hambriento que ella.

\- No te quejes, además Yuri y Otabek pudieron apreciar más la ciudad y Victor no tuvo ningún problema en llevarnos ¿verdad, Victor? – se acercó sonriente al compositor esperando una respuesta más positiva que la de su compañero enojón.

\- No se acostumbren – le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sarcástico y acariciando a su can para que se acostara a un lado de su silla.

\- Mila siempre tiene energía aunque esté practicando toda la mañana – dijo Yuri como un cumplido y a la vez ya exhausto por tanto viaje, deseaba poder comer y llegar al apartamento para darse una relajante ducha.

\- Había visto fotos pero la ciudad vista con propios ojos es mucho más increíble – mencionó Otabek a medida de que cada uno se ubicaba en un asiento alrededor de una de las mesas.

\- ¿Verdad? Lo bueno de que no tengamos rascacielos es que se aprecia mejor el cielo – agregó la muchacha con el menú de comidas en sus manos para revisar los platillos.

\- Por lo menos no vinieron en invierno, todo el día esta gris y nevando – Yurio sostenía otro menú y Otabek se asomaba cerca suyo para verlo también lo que provocaba que el pequeño ruso buscara alejarse disimuladamente para no ponerse nervioso.

\- ¡Ah! Pero Otabek solo se quedará por unos días ¿no? – Exclamó Mila mostrando una expresión de desilusión en su rostro – ¡las noches blancas de verano son las mejores!

\- ¿Noches blancas? – Yuri miró a Victor para que respondiera a su curiosa pregunta a la vez de que sostenía otro de los menús compartiéndolo con él.

\- Aquí en verano el sol suele estar en el horizonte como 19 hs al día aún después de ponerse en la noche, nunca se oscurece por completo. No queda mucho para mayo que es cuando comienza. Creo que pediré esto – señaló a una parte del menú.

\- ¡Me gustaría pasear por la ciudad en esos días! – sonrió el japonés e inconscientemente parecía que sus palabras se dirigían al platinado ante su mirada. Tal vez se imaginaba que sería muy agradable pasear con esa persona en días así, ni se planteaba que eso podría sonar a una cita o no lo deducía por ese lado, ¿o sí?

\- Quizás en otra ocasión pueda venir por más tiempo – sugirió Otabek notando que Yurio había cambiado sutilmente su expresión arrugando su frente cuando Mila mencionó que él solo se quedaría por pocos días.

\- A mí también me gustaría conocer Kazajistán - reprochó Yurio intentando que su amigo no sea el único que gaste en viajes para verlo.

\- Claro, también puedes venir conmigo – elevó su pulgar en señal de aprobación entusiasta de recibirlo en su país.

\- ¡No pronto, claro! ¡Pero algún día iré! – se cruzó de brazos un poco avergonzado y queriendo sonar como si fuese una obligación. De todas formas era muy fácil de leer y solo obtenía miradas de burla.

\- ¡También podrían venir algún día a Hasetsu! Mi familia tiene un onsen y mi mamá prepara un katsudon muy delicioso – invitó por su parte Yuri que también le gustaba la idea de llevar amigos a su ciudad y mostrarle sus costumbres, eso lo agregaba a Victor aunque se viera un poco apartado de esas invitaciones – Victor ya estuvo allí.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces fue allí que hablaron por la cuestión de tus programas? – Preguntó Mila asombrada – no pensé que justo haya ido al onsen de tu familia.

\- No fui, me secuestraron mejor dicho – Victor miró de reojo a Yuri como acusándolo del crimen.

A medida que continuaba su charla y sin dejar de estar pendientes en lo que aportaba cada uno, el mesero tomaba el pedido de todos. Naturalmente se estaban conociendo mejor y se entretenían relajadamente hasta la espera de sus platos.

\- ¡Qué osado! – se cubría la boca la muchacha admirando la tenacidad del japonés de llevarse al compositor hasta su casa – bueno, queriendo una composición del gran Victor Nikiforov me imagino la desesperación – se rió ante el apenado compañero.

\- ¿Dónde está tu dignidad, cerdo? – se burló Yurio con toda una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja, disfrutaba de molestarlo cuando encontraba algo de lo que burlarse.

\- ¿Pero por qué querías tanto trabajar con él? – Preguntó Otabek y todos lo miraron en silencio – digo, entiendo que Victor haya trabajado con varios patinadores increíbles pero ¿Acaso uno no debería confiar en su propia habilidad sin importar demasiado la canción?

El kazajo no lo quiso decir de manera grosera ni queriendo desprestigiar el gran trabajo que significaba componer una canción, sabía cómo trabajaba ese compositor; lo que no entendía era que un patinador necesitara de una canción para creer que puede sacar lo mejor de sí.

\- Muchos patinadores no necesitan tener a un compositor, es como dices – respondió Victor permitiendo que el mesero colocara su plato de comida – siempre se puede ganar sin depender de nadie más que de ti mismo. Yo solo les otorgo que puedan crear algo diferente, que no solo dancen de acuerdo a una canción existente si no que puedan encontrar primero su mensaje y el mismo programa y luego de lo que recibo es cuándo me trasmiten la inspiración de darle una melodía perfecta de acuerdo a lo que ellos sienten.

\- ¿Tú Yurio aún no encuentras eso que quieres trasmitir? – el kazajo miró curioso a su amigo por saber cuál podría ser ese mensaje.

\- ¿Yo? – le devolvió la mirada convencido de que respondería con un simple "no", pero al cruzar miradas con él no pudo convencerse del todo de decirlo… algo estaba encontrando pero todavía no era una idea clara; se relacionaba con la pareja de ballet que anteriormente vieron de blanco pero su mensaje no llegaba a su mente totalmente en claro, la imagen de ese amigo en particular le informaba que se relacionaba pero ¿por qué?

\- Me encantaría poder tener mis melodías para mis programas, aunque aún no pueda olvidar la que más deseo… - Yuri dijo aquello como un susurro, como si quisiera pensarlo pero lo dijo en voz alta.

Victor cambió su expresión a perturbado y anonadado de que justamente haya dicho eso el japonés, pensó que había quedado comprendido que no quería escuchar mencionar aquella melodía porque sabía muy bien que se refería a "esa" que pretendía enterrar en el fondo del abismo, ¿a qué venía haber dicho eso y peor con aquella expresión nostálgica como para hacerlo sentir culpable de no haber accedido? Debía relajarse, él lo había dicho sin pensarlo, se notaba que solamente Yuri se dejó llevar y habló sin pretender que los demás lo oyeran.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Mila sin saber el problema que venía detrás de eso, nadie lo sabía.

\- Ninguna – respondió Victor por él – será mejor que comamos y se enfriará, además mañana seguro cada uno tiene cosas qué hacer.

Ese corte imprevisto les llamó la atención a Mila, Yurio y Otabek; captaron la tensión que se derivó a un simple comentario de Yuri pero no sentían que debieran preguntar más por ello, obviamente no era algo de lo que Victor se sintiera cómodo en hablar y a juzgar por la expresión culpable de Yuri era claro que mejor tenían que cambiar de tema.

A medida de que comían, Mila captó una de las mesas vecinas que disfrutaban de su plato junto a una famosa bebida alcohólica y no pudo soportar su picardía. Al principio solo lo hizo por mero impulso sin pensar en las consecuencias pero era una persona que actuaba antes de pensarlo detenidamente y le pareció divertido que Yuri se animara a probar un poco de algo muy peculiar en su país.

\- ¡Camarero! – exclamó Mila atrayendo la atención de uno de los trabajadores y susurrándole algo. La chica no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y cada uno se miraba entre sí extrañados de saber qué había pedido.

A los minutos, uno de los trabajadores volvió a la mesa con una botella de vodka y un par de pequeños vasos respectivos. Obviamente no tomarían todos, aunque todos fueran mayor de edad a excepción de Yurio la cuestión del pedido era para probar la resistencia a una bebida así de fuerte.

\- ¡Yuri! Ya que estás aquí ¿alguna vez has probado el vodka? – empuja con sus dedos el pequeño vaso hasta dirigirse frente al compañero.

\- ¿He!? – se sobresaltó en shock – claro que no pero ¿por qué ahora? No, no, no – agitó sus manos rápidamente – no quiero alcohol, no tengo resistencia a ello.

\- ¡Mila! – Yurio le clavó una mirada de furia – deja tus juegos, ¿quieres que se vayan borrachos?

\- Tranquilo, solo quiero que lo prueben, tampoco es para tanto – se comportaba inocentemente pero no tenía límites para sus jugarretas.

\- Yo ya lo he probado, en los clubs dónde soy DJ a veces sirven varios tipos de bebida – miró a Yurio cuando notó que él ya se giraba a verle con espanto - ¡pero no tomo usual! ¡No voy allí para eso, solo toco música! Lo sabes ¿Verdad? – no entendía porqué se quería excusar como si esperara que ese chico no tomara una mala reputación suya.

\- Vamos Yuri, solo prueba, de un trago completo ¡no se vale parar a la mitad! Los shots se beben completos – le incentivaba la amiga acercándole más su vaso.

\- Parece que conoces mucho de alcohol con tener solo dieciocho años – le recalcó el rubio que mantenía su enojo en su rostro.

\- Ya es suficiente de juegos, deberíamos pedir la cuenta y marcharnos a descansar ¿no?- fue la intención que tenía Victor una vez elevó su mano para que el mesero llegara con la cuenta.

Por alguna razón, Yuri se sintió frustrado, claramente no era excusa pero entre que tenía un tema planeado en su mente y no saber cómo plasmarlo en el hielo, el querer captar la mirada del compositor sin creer que podría tener algún atractivo que lo logre y la melodía de su niñez que nunca podría obtener solamente tomó de ese vaso y rápidamente brindó un completo sorbo de aquella bebida que sintió que quemaba su garganta. Apoyó nuevamente el vaso resoplando enojado y mirando con recelo a Victor.

\- Mañana es domingo, relájate – se tomaría ese día como descanso por más que el compositor quisiera trabajar, era algo a una rabieta de un niño para demostrar que no seguiría cada una de sus palabras como había hecho hasta ahora. Tampoco lo veía como la gran cosa, confiaba en que solo llegaría y se dormiría rápidamente.

\- ¡Eso Yuri! – le sirvió otro trago más la chica que se divertía de cómo el japonés se oponía ante una presencia como lo era Victor.

\- No me haré cargo si te pones borracho – veía como esa persona que se comportaba ignorándolo bebía otro sorbo más con toda valentía y un lado de él pensaba que se había vuelto loco pero algo de gracia le daba lo impredecible que podía ser. Era raro que alguien le hablara de una forma tan descarada, en realidad todos allí dejaron de tratarlo con respeto hace tiempo, no era usual relacionarse con hechos que no tuviesen que ver con trabajo.

\- Calla, seguro también quieres beber pero como debes conducir no puedes – Mecía de un lado a otro el trago para hacerlo enojar pero el ruso solo apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano y disfrutaba de verlo hacer el ridículo.

\- Quiero probar un poco también – dijo Otabek pero solo quería animarse a uno, no tenía intensión de visitar Rusia para estar bebiendo.

\- ¡Bien Otabek! – Mila le sirvió su trago muy divertida de que la noche se volviera más interesante pero su risa era más por el cansancio. En realidad era la clase de persona que parecía tener más energía y euforia cuando más sueño tenía y sus tonterías se potenciaban.

Victor pidió la cuenta antes de que cada uno terminara haciendo un alboroto en el lugar y los echaran; se dividieron la paga y se retiraron del sitio más alegres de cuando entraron. Yurio mantenía su enojo a Mila porque para empezar él quería salir a solas con Beka y segundo lo terminaba influenciando a hacer cosas que parecía que lo divertían mejor de lo que él pudiera hacer, ahora creía que quizás salir a solas solo lo terminaría aburriendo. Beka mantenía su tranquilad de siempre, Mila continuaba sonriente y sin dejar de moverse de camino al automóvil estacionado pero sus ojos pesaban para mantenerse abiertos. Victor era seguido por todos y miraba continuamente a Yuri que no hablaba y expresaba una profunda seriedad sospechosa en su rostro.

\- Suban todos, los dejaré en dónde viven – Victor subió para arrancar el automóvil y cada uno se ubicaba en su posición.

\- Gracias por tomarte la molestia – respondió Otabek – yo me estaré quedando en lo de Yurio así que nos bajamos juntos- ¿Y Mila?

Mila apenas subió al coche se recostó en el asiento se durmió instantáneamente y para nada elegante si se debía agregar. Todos le miraron con una cara larga y no les quedaba alternativa que ocuparse de la muchacha que seguro no despertaría rápidamente.

\- Nos ocuparemos de ella también – resopló exhausto el rubio del círculo de personas con los que tenía que soportar – aún estoy en lo de Lilia.

\- Bien – Con lo indicado comenzó a conducir sin dejar de prestar atención al acompañando a su lado que sostenía a Makkachin y miraba por la ventana. Continuaba serio pero ¿de qué le preocupaba eso?

El entretenido día finalizó con la despedida de todos y Yurio y Otabek descendiendo del automóvil y llevando a la adormilada amiga con ellos. Al volver al silencio del interior del automóvil, sin intercambiar palabras, Victor continuó su viaje para dirigirse a su apartamento. Si Yuri no quería hablarle no debía ser asunto suyo, no es que haya hecho algo malo para merecer su indiferencia; tal vez el alcohol le quitó la poca energía que le quedaba.

Victor nunca pensó que estar en un grupo podía llegar a agotarlo tanto, ya de por sí sus días eran agotadores pero los sobrellevaba bien porque estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre metido en asuntos musicales. Sin embargo, esto era completamente distinto hasta poco llegó a pensar en el trabajo o estar planeando composiciones en su cabeza, se distrajo por completo. No sería algo que volviese a ocurrir de todas formas, hoy fue una excepción y creía que al siguiente día la rutina continuaría y esas personas con las que pasó el día volverían a ser simples conocidos.

Llegaron al apartamento e ingresaron con la costumbre de Yuri en sacarse los zapatos antes de continuar avanzando, en esta ocasión parecía que le costaba un poco mantener el equilibrio para quitárselos y al mismo tiempo despojarse de su abrigo y su mochila. Victor avanzó para alimentar a su can pero vigilaba al silencioso japonés que sabía que no actuaba normalmente, esos raros movimientos como si estuviese a punto de caer eran muy obvios que eran a causa del alcohol que hacía efecto y quién sabe desde hace cuando. Esperaba que en cuestión de segundos el chico se arrojara al sillón y se durmiera pero hubo un estrepitoso cambio.

\- ¿Te enojaste porque mencioné lo de la melodía!? – preguntó Yuri con su rostro sonrojado y no precisamente de vergüenza y meciéndose sutilmente involuntariamente.

\- ¿Era necesario mencionarlo ahora? Ya lo había olvidado – terminó de colocarle el alimento a Makkachin y caminó hasta la sala para encender la luz - ¿vas a ducharte primero o dormirás?

\- ¡No fue mi intensión haberlo dicho! Estoy tratando de crear mis propias melodías, ¡trabajo en ello! Pero seguiré pensando en esa – le señaló siguiendo sus movimiento con su índice y hablaba con una voz balbuceando pero por el momento entendible - ¡pero a Yurio también le está costando! Dejar un mensaje no es fácil.

\- Lo sé, por eso no los apuro, eso depende de ustedes ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? – sonrió deseando que cayera dormido o quién sabe qué más tendría que seguir escuchando de ese borracho.

\- ¡Pero tienes que observar a Yurio! – le exclamó enojado y caminando tambaleante mientras se quitaba la prenda de su torso porque le estaba incomodando la tela sobre su piel, el alcohol le daba calor – ¡yo sé que tiene algo! Mila dijo – por poco se tropezaba pero pudo mantenerse de pie llegando frente a Victor – dijo que Yurio podría encontrar su mensaje con lo que está sintiendo ahora, él está… - mantenía silencios raros en sus frases pero su mente estaba bastante confusa y se volvía peor.

\- ¿Está qué? Mejor déjalo para mañana, estás borracho – colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿No lo notaste? – Levantó su mirada haciendo puchero – a Yurio le gusta Otabek, quizás quiera patinar por amor… ¿no crees que es adorable? – Comenzó a reírse torpemente – un amor inocente sería genial, una melodía que cante de amor, quizás sea eso. Debes mirarlo.

\- ¿Amor? – su rostro se volvió serio y quitó sus manos de sus hombros para darle la espalda – ve a acostarte – masajeó su cuello algo tenso – la verdad espero que no quieran plasmar un mensaje tan cursi como eso, sería un dolor de cabeza.

Yuri se sorprendió, su mente estaba confusa pero aún comprendía lo que escuchaba y aquello le sonó muy apático, ¿qué tenía de malo si Yurio quería algo como eso? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Por qué el "amor" le hizo tomar una actitud tan defensiva?

\- ¡No digas eso! – Apoyó su mano sobre el piano para evitar caerse y manteniendo su enojo continuó dirigiéndose al compositor con voz alta - ¿es tu trabajo, no? Si es un mensaje lo suficientemente fuerte deberías poder hacerlo, ¿no?

\- Es molesto – se giró nuevamente a responderle al japonés aunque poco sentido le estaba viendo darle explicaciones en el estado en que se encontraba pero si no lo hacía seguro no se callaría – hay cosas mejores por las que patinar, una emoción tan débil como un amor adolescente sería una pérdida de tiempo. Yurio aún no ha vivido lo suficiente, debería preocuparse en otras cosas que creer que lo más fuerte que siente ahora es un amor producido por sus hormonas alborotadas por la edad.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – No pudo evitar sentir mucha rabia por lo que había oído pero poco podía concentrarse en la imagen frente a sus ojos cuando la habitación daba vueltas - ¡seguro Yurio podría hacer una gran programa con un mensaje así! ¡y tú podrías ser capaz de crear una canción de amor!

\- _Con una espada desearía cortar esas gargantas que cantan de amor_ – respondió con frialdad.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan frío? – las lágrimas de Yuri comenzaron a desbordar por sus ojos porque dolía, aunque no se dirigiera a él, que una persona despreciara algo tan profundo le hacía sentir que lo alejaba. Le dolía que el amor sea un concepto vacío para Victor, ¿por qué era así? ¿Qué le llevó a pensar de esa forma? ¿Acaso alguien lo había lastimado?

\- Exacto, frío. _Me gustaría poder encerrar en el hielo esas manos que escriben versos de ardiente pasión_ –

"Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore. Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione". Victor caminó para alejarse de esa persona y terminar con la charla, las cosas ya estaban lo suficiente tensas como para empeorarlas.

Pero Yuri no sabía qué hacer, sus lágrimas caían una detrás de otra y no quería dejar de Victor se vaya. Quería preguntarle cosas, quería que le hablara de él, quería comprenderlo. Su mano se extendió para alcanzarlo mientras que sus piernas hacían el intento de avanzar. Nada quedaría hasta aquí y poco control tenía de sí mismo, tanto que sin pensarlo tomó su equipaje y entre enojo y lágrimas se dirigió directamente hasta la habitación del compositor del cual abrió la puerta sin permiso.

Victor le miró sorprendido sin apenas llegar a desprender un botón de su camisa y observaba como el japonés se quedó unos segundos de pie en el marco y luego volvía a avanzar tambaleante colocando su equipaje sobre su cama.

\- ¡Aún no terminamos de hablar! – Se detuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo y con sus ojos fijos a los suyos levantó ambas manos cerca de esas blancas mejillas para estampar sus manos en ella y el ruso abriera con mayor asombro sus ojos - ¡no me iré hasta que me escuches! Tú… - su equilibrio se terminó perdiendo y con el peso de su cuerpo se apoyó contra él que terminó cayendo de espalda sobre su cama.

\- ¡Hey! El alcohol ya te afectó demasiado – cuando observó nuevamente al chico que lo veía desde arriba sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Yuri con pequeñas lágrimas en sus pestañas le miraba de una forma muy compasiva, sus lentes de habían caído y sumado a su torso descubierto y el sonrojo producto del alcohol y su llanto, debía admitir que estaba teniendo una imagen completamente distinta del japonés.

\- Victor… - sentado sobre su cuerpo pronunció su nombre con voz graciosa seguido de una sonrisa y acercó su mano a su mejilla – eres tan frío pero tan cálido – se volvió a reír y con su otra mano se despeinó sus cabellos para arrastrarlos con sus dedos hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos soltando un extenso suspiro – no apartes tu mirada de mi.

Victor tragó saliva de manera dificultosa, era la primera vez que alguien lo tomaba con tal sorpresa aunque estuviese ebrio; sabía que Yuri tenía un atractivo suficiente para poder cautivar a quien quisiera en el hielo, esperaba que se diera cuenta de ello y lograra llevar la seducción del flamenco a su rutina pero lo que veía ahora lo dejaba más que claro. Katsuki seguramente podría cautivar a cualquier persona, inclusive a un hombre y se imaginó que si esta faceta producto del alcohol la podría convertir en un programa sensual y cautivador, él podría ser…

\- Eros… - fue la palabra que cruzó por la mente del compositor recordando uno de sus libros que había leído ubicado en sus estantes y completamente atraído por el atractivo que Yuri demostraba. Quería verlo en el hielo, sentía que una inspiración estaba llegando y sin pensarlo demasiado elevó su mano para colocarla sobre su mejilla de la misma forma que hacía con él. Por primera vez, una persona hizo que su corazón diera un extraño brinco y le provocara un incómodo nerviosismo.

La situación no duró lo suficiente. La vista de Yuri se oscureció y cayó dormido sobre el pecho de Victor. El temblor del colchón por su caída provocó que del equipaje saliera entre la superficie de las prendas de ropa un pequeño artefacto que rebotó sobre la alfombra del suelo y terminara abriéndose. Yuri trajo consigo su pequeña caja musical artesanal que solo resonaba con la tonada de la primer estrofa de la melodía de Victor… Al abrirse, los tonos del sonido llegaron a sus oídos y la reconoció fácilmente. Quería quitar al japonés sobre él y dirigirse a ese objeto para silenciarlo pero su energía se desvaneció provocándole un nudo a su garganta.

\- Eres demasiado cruel, Katsuki Yuri – susurró.

De a poco, los ojos del japonés se fueron abriendo sin comprender al principio en dónde se encontraba; ¿cuándo se había dormido? ¿Cuánto había dormido? Sus sentidos se fueron despertando uno por uno hasta poder observar adecuadamente sus alrededores, se sentía un poco aturdido pero lentamente pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos iban apareciendo en su mente y tenía que aclarar cuáles eran reales y cuáles sueños.

Se sentó en la cama con una mano apoyada en su frente y supo rápidamente que el alcohol había tenido mucho en relación a su dolor de cabeza y confusión, recordaba esos tragos que le ofrecía Mila y el retiro del grupo del restaurante, recordaba el viaje hasta el apartamento de Victor y luego una dura charla cuya sinceridad no pudo ocultar; habiendo prometido no volver a hablar de aquella melodía incompleta lo hizo y la culpa se hacía presente, al igual que su dolor de esa persona tomando una posición tan repelente con respecto al amor. Su último nítido recuerdo era de Victor alejándose por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto, luego de eso todo era muy confuso y oscuro, creyó que allí había caído dormido pero entonces ¿qué hacía en la habitación de Victor? Era la primera vez que se encontraba allí y durmiendo en su cama, no tenía nada de sentido.

Yuri se esforzaba en tratar de recordar lo que había hecho, su torso estaba descubierto pero su pantalón aún seguía puesto, en el suelo estaba su equipaje ¿lo había dejado allí?, el lugar vacío a su izquierda estaba tendido ordenadamente ¿acaso Victor durmió allí o decidió hacerlo en el sillón? Tenía tantas preguntas pero no podía responderlas por sí mismo, necesitaba hacérselas al compositor pero lamentablemente parecía que ya se había marchado. Al asomarse por la puerta y mirar por el pasillo no se oía ruido alguno, las luces se mantenían apagadas pero la luz del amanecer comenzaba a iluminar los cuartos a través de las cortinas.

Victor se había marchado primero, sin esperar a su desayuno y lo más principal, Makkachin descansaba sobre la cama. Cada día transcurrido, el can acompañaba a su dueño a donde quiera que vaya, era una rutina salir juntos ya que Victor odiaba que su mascota se quedara solo o encerrado. Las veces en las que tenía continuos viajes, uno seguido de otros por tema laboral, no siempre se llevaba a Makkachin con él, pero estrictamente quien lo cuidase le especificaba sus caminatas diarias y que nunca estuviese solo. ¿Por qué lo había dejado ahora? ¿Acaso decidió que lo cuidase su compañero por el día de hoy?

La sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido no se apartaba de la mente del japonés y cuando divisó sus lentes sobre una de las mesitas de noche y se acercó para colocárselos, se dio cuenta que al lado de los mismos se hallaba otro objeto que lo paralizó al instante. Su pequeña caja musical estaba allí y era claro que Victor la colocó allí, como sea que hayan ocurrido las cosas, no tenía intensión de que esa persona supiera de la misma. La llevaba con él como un amuleto, como algo a lo que se aferraba pero por el significado de profundo rechazo que le daba el compositor ¿acaso al escucharlo lo habrá lastimado? ¿Cómo iba a poder disculparse? Ojalá pudiera saber todo ese odio detrás de una simple melodía pero tenía miedo, aún era difícil llegar más allá de esa persona pero ¿y si al volver decidía echarlo del apartamento? Ya bastantes problemas estaba causando y peor ponerse ebrio, ¿qué clase de profesional era?

\- Makkachin, ojalá supieras hablar para que me digas lo que hice – le abrazó fuertemente haciendo que este se girara rápidamente y comenzara a lamerle el rostro.

Luego se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama y Makkachin se mantuvo recostado a su lado moviendo el rabo alegremente de un lado a otro, el aroma de Victor invadió completamente el olfato de Yuri a la vez de reconocer lo cómoda que era esa gran cama. Ojalá pudiera continuar durmiendo un rato más pero no podía quedarse tirado dejando que el día transcurriese, además, Makkachin lo hipnotizaba con su fija mirada como aguardando a que hiciera algo.

Era domingo y se tomaría el día libre, sin embargo, eso no significaba quedarse sin hacer nada. Se levantó de la cama y aprovechó a darse una cálida ducha antes de desayunar con compañía del caniche que comía su propio alimento a su lado. Le hubiese gustado desayunar con Victor y arreglar lo de la noche anterior pero no había nada que hacer por el momento…

…

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Mila se había despertado de un susto producto de un grito que provenía de la habitación continua. Ella había ocupado el cuarto de Yurio. Al parecer, una vez que ella cayó dormida en el asiento del auto de Victor, Yurio y Otabek la llevaron hasta el apartamento de Lilia Baranovskaya. Yurio desde el año anterior se encontraba viviendo en ese lujoso piso de varias habitaciones, aún dependía de ella con relación a sus coreografías y sin problema le permitió que Otabek ocupase una de las habitaciones de invitados hasta que volviera a marcharse a su país. Como no había otra habitación con cama, Yurio dejó que Mila ocupase la de él y él iba a dormir en el sillón de la sala… esa era la idea.

Cuando Mila se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación de al lado para asegurarse qué había ocurrido, abrió la puerta y sobre la cama estaban recostados Yurio y Otabek. Pero la situación era bastante cómica…

_Horas atrás…_

\- Esto no es un hotel – afirmó la estricta coreógrafa con aire elegante y vistiendo un albornoz. Al abrir la puerta principal de su piso, Yurio y Otabek esperaban que les dejara ingresar con Mila que continuaba dormida y con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Solo es por hoy, no hay manera de despertarla – a Yurio comenzaba a dolerle los brazos pero no quería que Otabek llevara por sí solo a Mila, mientras menos la tocara mejor.

\- Entonces dormirá en tu cuarto y tú te quedarás en el sillón – le ordenó la mujer apartándose para dejarlos ingresar. Después de todo el año anterior conviviendo con el adolescente ya bastante conocía de él y su rudeza, por eso le parecía bueno ver que podía tener amigos pero a veces se veía en el papel de madre y esperaba que ellos no fueran alguna extraña influencia para él.

Ambos ingresaron sujetando a la compañera y se dirigieron a la habitación para dejarla que continuara su descanso allí, posterior regresaron a la sala en dónde Lilia aguardaba con brazos cruzados y expresión severa como esperando explicaciones.

\- ¿Huelo alcohol? – preguntó con voz acusadora.

Yurio y Otabek sintieron el terror ante esa mirada, se estaba malinterpretando todo el asunto.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Yurio – Otabek solo tomó un poco de Vodka que la tonta de Mila le ofreció, ella ni siquiera tomó, yo tampoco, Katsuki fue el que más se excedió y a Victor no se le permitió beber porque conducía.

\- ¿Katsuki y Victor? – Le sorprendió esos nombres – sabía que Katsuki estaba trabajando con Victor pero no sabía que salían contigo, ¿se han hecho amigos?

\- ¡No somos amigos! – Apartó reacio su mirada – solo Otabek es mi amigo.

\- Es un agradable grupo – agregó Otabek con una sonrisa tranquila. A él solo le bastó un día para ver que para Yurio no eran simples conocidos por más que aún reaccionara evitando admitir que no solo lo tenía a él como su amigo, suponía que no le era sencillo aceptar esa clase de cosas a no ser que le pidan directamente una amistad como lo hizo él.

Lilia les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa frente al sillón de la sala en dónde reposaba su laptop para cerrarla y levantarla en sus brazos.

\- Está bien que quieran divertirse, solo no causen problemas – firme prosiguió a marcharse a su cuarto – pronto debemos comenzar a practicar con tus clases de ballet Yuri, no olvides que no solo debes terminar tu programa corto – dicho lo último, ingresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella aún trabajaba por su lado en su estudio de ballet y obviamente volvería a trabajar con el rubio en el programa libre, en ese programa Victor no estaba involucrado porque el acuerdo solamente involucraba al programa corto.

Yurio suspiró y se arrojó al sillón exhausto teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a su gatita Petya que se sobresaltó cuando su dueño cayó pero luego se volvió a dormir como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- Pensé que Lilia se molestaría más – apretaba delicadamente las patitas de su mascota - ¿Tú como te sientes?

Otabek se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón y miró a su amigo extraño por aquella pregunta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por el vodka? – Elevó un ceja creyendo en lo inocente que era el compañero – solo fue un trago, no hay manera de que me afecte un solo trago. Me pregunto cómo lo estará llevando Victor, aunque Yuri no hablara se lo notaba perdido.

\- Esa Mila, no sabe controlarse con sus ocurrencias y el tonto del cerdo se debió haber negado – se levantó del sillón para sentarse adecuadamente y sujetando a la gatita que con toda la paciencia del mundo se dejaba molestar por su dueño.

\- Fue divertido – se puso de pie quitándose el abrigo, se quería duchar para marcharse a dormir pero cuando intentó alejarse sintió un jalón de su camisa.

\- ¿Te divertiste con ellos? – sin levantar su mirada, y aferrándose más al pobre minino que ya no tenía tanta paciencia como antes, mantuvo silencio esperando su respuesta. Esperaba que la visita de Otabek sea entretenida para él, después de hacerse tantas ideas de las cosas que podrían hacer juntos solo bastó para que más personas se agregaran y cambiara todo lo pensado; eso le daba a interpretar erróneamente que tal vez solo se divertía porque estuvieron ellos y de ser distinto se hubiese aburrido.

\- Claro – bajó su mirada captando la mano del amigo que no soltaba su prenda y no entendía esa reacción, ¿acaso él no se había divertido o le molestaba algo más?

\- Entiendo – incómodo soltó de la camisa de Otabek y prosiguió a jugar con su gatita, ya no quería molestarle con el tema. Si fue un día divertido ¿qué harían en los siguientes? ¿Debía organizar con los demás nuevamente? Se estaba atormentando en sus pensamientos.

\- Yurio – nombró el Kazajo y el rubio lo miró instantáneamente y no pudo evitar reírse por ello – Yurio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes? - ahora no sabía si se estaba burlando de él o ¿acaso tenía algo en su rostro que le daba tanta gracia? -¿qué!?

\- Nada – ocultó su boca entre su palma calmando de a poco su risa – es que respondes a Yurio como si fuese tu nombre, lo demás te lo dicen como si realmente te llamaras así y no tienes problema con ello. Es gracioso.

Yurio se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- ¡No es mi culpa! – se puso de pie rápidamente y alterado – el cerdo me nombró así porque somos ambos Yuri, ¡pero tú no necesitas llamarme así!

\- ¿Yuri? ¿Yurio? – Optó actitud pensativa con respecto al nombre del ruso – Yurashka.

\- ¿He!? – sorprendido y nervioso apartó nuevamente la mirada, solo personas sumamente cercanas a él llegaron a decirle con ese nombre y nunca se imaginó que Otabek le dijera de esa forma; ¿por qué algo tan tonto como un nombre le hacía tan feliz? ¿Qué clase de rostro tenía al oír eso?

\- De cualquier forma que se te diga queda bien – acercó su mano lentamente hasta tocar la punta del largo cabello rubio que le llegaba por arriba de los hombros a su amigo que distraído miraba hacia otro rincón y ni se había dado cuenta que hizo eso.

\- Mañana – giró la cabeza para ver de nuevo al rostro del Kazajo sin fijarse ese gesto que había hecho y bajó deprisa la mano - ¿mañana quieres que hagamos algo de nuevo todos juntos?

Otabek mantuvo el silencio intentando decidir en lo que iban a hacer pero detrás de esa pregunta se dejaba descifrar que Yurio buscaba que él pudiera divertirse en su instancia por Rusia por más que se lo preguntaba con un ceño fruncido claramente dejando adivinar que eso le irritaba. Al parecer, el ruso se estaba olvidando que no debía complacer a su amigo todo el tiempo para no "aburrirse", no buscaba que fuese su guía turístico o llenar el horario de actividades para pasar el tiempo continuamente. Él, sobretodo, vino a visitarle exclusivamente a él.

\- No, mañana hagamos algo nosotros dos. Salir a caminar o jugar videojuegos, lo que te parezca estará bien – reposó su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio para darle una delicada caricia – no te preocupes tanto – apartó su mano y se alejó para continuar con lo suyo, ducharse, dormir… - nos vemos en la mañana.

Yurio espero hasta que su amigo se marchase para colocar su mano en el mismo lugar que hizo el kazajo, la sensación de la caricia en su cabello persistía y no podía comprender como cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera esa persona lo hicieran sentir tan raro. Le provocaba que la calma pero a la vez las palpitaciones de su corazón se descontrolaran, como si quisiera correr directo al hielo y dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, ¿era tonto sentirse de esa forma? ¿Se estaba confundiendo en la percepción con la que veía a su amigo? ¿Se arrepentiría si dejaba alimentar esa emoción? El miedo y la incertidumbre persistía, pero era lo que más le estaba invadiendo y no dejaba de pensar con respecto a su patinaje, no suponía qué otro mensaje quisiera dejar en el hielo pero le atemorizaba que si lograba hacerlo dejara en evidencia ese "amor" y se preguntaran ¿para quién patinaba?

Con luces apagadas, cada persona descansaba en su respectivo lugar. Las noches en Rusia, sin importar la época del año, siempre eran frías; Otabek al pasar su primer noche allí lo supo de inmediato pero por suerte poseía varías frazadas en su cama de invitados, lo que le quitaba su sueño y no era el frío, era compulsivamente preguntarse si Yurio no tenía frío al estar durmiendo en el sillón por haber accedido su cama a Mila. El rubio ocupó una frazada que había sacado del closet y sin inquietarse por más nada se dejó llevar por el sueño, no le preocupó la incomodidad del mueble a excepción del conflictivo compañero cuyo insomnio lo perseguía con su mente invadida de preguntas como "¿Yura estará cómodo? ¿No tendrá frío? ¿Y si debí dejarle esta cama y yo ir al sillón?"

Y es así como se llegó al fantástico paisaje de la mañana con Mila riéndose como loca porque Otabek se escabulló por la noche y secuestró al hada rusa que dormía hecho una oruga y se lo llevó al cuarto para compartir la cama. Prácticamente no podía moverse porque los brazos del Kazajo lo abrazaban y él estaba aprisionado con la frazada, solamente su cabeza estaba afuera para obtener aire.

\- ¡Mila! Deja de reírte y sácame de aquí – pedía ayuda el ruso porque no conseguía quitar a su amigo que no se despertaba y peor, la cercanía de su rostro lo avergonzaba al punto de querer morirse – yo dormía en el sillón, ¿qué es todo esto!?

\- ¡Te tiene completamente atrapado! – Carcajeaba rodeando el estómago con sus brazos - ¿realmente quieres que te libere? Parece que lo disfrutas – no podía detener su risa y a la vez aprovechar de disfrutar con la reacción de su compañero tan nervioso e indefenso, de paso sacaba un par de fotografías – luego te las envío.

\- ¡Bruja! – Se retorcía sin lograr hacer mucho por cuenta propia, hasta eso provocaba que el kazajo se aferrara más - ¡Otabek!

\- ¡Dejen de hacer ruido! – terminó por exclamar Lilia.

…

Yuri salió a correr junto con Makkachin, su cabeza mantenía la jaqueca peor aún así se dio el gusto de la mañana para mantener el estado físico y de paso recorrer la ciudad sumado al ejercicio. Para no perderse poseía en el móvil el mapa del distrito y de esa forma no tomar calles que lo perdieran, no era la primera vez que salía a correr desde que llegó pero era la primera vez que lo hacía junto al perro de Victor. Era divertido, como tener un compañero de ejercicio y el entretenido animal lo seguía fiel a cada trayecto que tomaba.

Deseaba que la vista de los edificios pudieran distraer su mente pero cada paso, cada sonido de su calzado chocar con el suelo se sumaba con un recuerdo del compositor, su piano, el patinaje, el programa, la melodía… Era frustrante, quería recordar si había hecho algo que molestara a Victor pero no podía recordarlo, quería saber si estaba enojado pero con más ahínco quería lograr que captara el sonido de su patinaje, sin embargo, sentía que cada vez se alejaba más y más de ese cometido; Si Victor llegaba a odiarlo y decidía ya no trabajar más con él ¿qué iba a hacer?

Si tan solo pudiera comprender cómo funcionaba la mente del platinado, si tan solo pudiera comprenderse a sí mismo…

\- Sento una voce che piange lontano… - cantó Yuri como si aquella frase surgiera enterrada en su inconsciente. El tono de las primeras estrofas no se borraron nunca de su mente pero las palabras exactas nunca pudo recordarlas. ¿Alguna vez se preguntó minuciosamente porqué le atraía tanto esa melodía? ¿Alguna vez se preguntó si tenía sentido obsesionarse tanto por ella si solamente conocía una corta estrofa? ¿Acaso había algo más allá que unas simples notas?

Aquel viaje aún lo recordaba cuando visitó Rusia por primera vez junto a su familia, si en aquel momento nunca hubiese sido atraído por el piano de Victor seguramente no estaría ahora allí pidiendo trabajar junto a él. Fue un gran golpe de inspiración cuando sus pequeñas piernas se condujeron hechizadas en dirección a ese sonido pero ¿por qué?

En un momento dado, el trote del japonés se detuvo. Automóviles transitaban a un lado por la carretera y en la misma acera otras personas caminaban de un lado a otro y cuando Makkachin se dio cuenta de que Yuri ya no avanzaba corrió hasta sentarse junto a él y esperar la siguiente dirección a la que iba a correr. Pero Yuri no pensaba en correr, se sentía extraño, como una gran duda que apareciera y ya no se preocupara en querer hacer ejercicio.

Tomó su móvil y buscó en la agenda de números a cierta persona que quizás podría ayudarlo con cierto asunto.

\- ¿Mila? – la chica que contestó se escuchaba carcajear y luchar por conseguir aire.

\- ¿Yuri? Si, si, espera – respiró hondo – perdón, luego te paso la foto que acabo de sacar a Yurio y Otabek y entenderás porqué me río, ¡uf! Ya, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – de fondo se oía bastante ruido y Yurio quejándose de quién sabe qué cosa.

\- Parece que está entretenido por allí – se rió tímido – solo quería preguntarte una cosa tú que debes conocer mejor la ciudad porque supongo que deben haber bastantes sitios con esta característica.

\- ¿Mm? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó curiosa y buscando un lugar un poco más silencioso para escucharle mejor.

\- Verás, hay un sitio al que quiero ir pero no recuerdo bien, quizás si me dices el nombre pueda ubicarlo con el GPS –

\- Claro, dime ¿estás de paseo por la ciudad? – preguntó en tono pícaro como si sospechara de una cita con Victor.

\- No no, salí a correr solo – miró a perrito sentado a su lado – bueno, junto a Makkachin.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo – le sonaba raro que Victor le haya cedido su fiel mascota pero no quería desviarse del tema - ¿y a dónde quieres ir?

\- Verás, recuerdo un sitio que poseía como un gran parque – hacía memoria apoyando su dedo índice en la sien – hay varios parques y edificaciones así pero hay uno que tenía como una gran entrada de rejas. Era una edificación muy extensa de color amarilla y techo verde…mmm – ponía esfuerzo para encontrar más detalles – creo que tenía algunas banderas… atrás había un lago y árboles, muchos árboles…

\- Yuri ¿acaso hablas del palacio Táuride? – Se río – si es uno de los lugares más conocidos históricamente en San Petersburgo, uno de los típicos a los que van los turistas que quieren conocer la ciudad.

\- Oh… supongo que si lo buscaba en google me iba a salir más rápido que molestarte a ti – respondió avergonzado.

\- No me molestas para nada, es más, me alegra que precises mi ayuda en cualquier situación, somos amigos ¿no? – Con tono amigable le contestaba a la vez de que observaba como Yurio pudo salir de su prisión de frazadas y se desquitaba con el Kazajo y su pesado sueño – los amigos estamos para eso.

\- Gracias Mila – le agradeció también aliviado por las palabras de la muchacha y finalizando la llamada prosiguió a correr al punto de destino.

Sin importar qué tanto tiempo le llevaba su extenuante trayectoria, era beneficioso como ejercicio y al can le parecía divertido ser parte de ello, suponía que le alegraba visitar más lugares y no los usuales con su dueño. Con sus respectivas paradas de descanso e hidratación para ambos, Yuri y la mascota llegaron al famoso palacio. No obstante, no era al palacio a dónde Yuri quería ir. Ese sitio era cercano a un lejano recuerdo y lo que más resaltaba para poder llegar al lugar exacto que se desviaba a unas calles continuas. Siguió de largo el palacio, recorrió sus laterales hasta rodear su parque siempre con la pantalla del móvil en su mano para indicarse que estuviese yendo en la dirección adecuada. Continuó corriendo hasta que más imágenes se le hacían familiares, allí había estado con su familia pero de pronto sus pasos ya no seguían ningún punto del mapa indicado en el móvil.

El japonés se impulsó por sus propios recuerdos tal cual hizo cuando de pequeño se desvió de su familia, llegó a otro parque y notó que había menos cantidad de árboles como la última vez que puso pie. Era entendible, las cosas no siempre se mantienen igual al transcurrir los años.

De pronto, se quedó sin aire cuando tuvo que detenerse por un obstáculo. Antes el parque al que se había desviado tuvo continuación con el jardín de cierta casa. En esta ocasión había rejas que construyeron para dividir el terreno y detrás de esas rejas le continuaban los árboles y más allá, a lo que sus ojos podían llegar, estaba ese lugar… Estaba esa ventana… la ventana de la que provino la melodía. Estaba en la casa de Victor.

Mila al momento en que terminó la llamada con Yuri volvió al cuarto de Otabek para continuar burlándose de la escena pero Otabek ya se había despertado y Yurio de a poco se libraba de su prisión con una expresión enfurecida en su rostro, pero más que furia era demasiada vergüenza de haberse dormido tan profundamente y no haber notado que terminó compartiendo cama con su amigo del cual éste no parecía haberle dado mucho drama a la cuestión, solo no quiso dejar que Yurio pasase frío en el sillón y se lo llevó con él, pero para Yurio cosas así se le eran difíciles de tolerar, ¿Cuánto más quería hacer que su corazón se estrujara? Pero lo más importante, verlo recién despierto no era una contemplación que tenía el gusto de ver cada día; el cabello del kazajo estaba todo alborotado que era imposible para el ruso no poder reírse de ello.

\- Buenos días – pronunció medio dormido el invitado estirando sus brazos para desperezarse - ¿por qué hacen tanto ruido?

La joven sonrió apoyando su móvil a la altura de la barbilla.

\- Por una divertida escena – continuó con su sonrisa pícara – les envié las fotos al Whatsapp – al mirar a Yurio notó que éste le veía con espanto y rechazo pero a ella no pareció importarle porque era bastante divertido.

\- ¡Vieja bruja! – exclamó el ruso saltando de la cama para salir corriendo hasta la sala y buscar su móvil para revisar las fotos que le había enviado.

Por otra parte, Otabek tenía el suyo a un lado y lo tomó para hacer lo mismo a la par de que se masajeaba sus ojos por la iluminación reciente de la pantalla que lo encandiló. Al verse tan apacible, dormido en aquella foto aferrándose al pobre Yurio atrapado entre frazadas no pudo evitar resoplar una risa y cubrirse la boca con su mano.

\- Otabek, no lo trates como un niño – dijo Mila con una voz suave – él no necesita que alguien lo proteja del frío.

El kazajo levantó su mirada sorprendido por lo que dijo la muchacha, sin embargo no comprendió porqué le decía que no lo tratase como un niño cuando él nunca lo vio de esa manera, ¿eso parecía? Su mente no consideraba que su amigo necesitara ser acurrucado como un niño, solo quiso hacer algo amable porque los dos entraban perfectamente en la cama, ¿acaso había sido muy irrespetuoso? Más que un niño era más similar a abrazar a un gatito. Si ahora lo pensaba con detenimiento podía contradecirse un poco ya que él era el que le había dicho a Yurio que admiraba su imagen de guerrero, quizás estaba separando lo que su amigo proyectaba en el hielo o cómo lo veía cuando estaba cerca. No dejaba de ser un guerrero pero también llegó a pensar que le parecía un chico adorable.

\- Bien, yo me marcho – ella le guiño el ojo y posterior fue a buscar su abrigo y calzado para alistarse en volver a casa.

\- Eres una entrometida – continuaba quejándose el rubio en la sala con un temblor en sus manos sujetando el móvil mientras veía la embarazosa fotografía.

\- Has estado tenso desde que llegó – la amiga se acercó por atrás susurrándole cerca del oído – ahora tendrás todo el día con él, sé tú mismo o se dará cuenta de lo que realmente piensas de él. Si no quieres decírselo entonces, relájate. – le aconsejó dejándolo pensativo. Posterior se alejó y lista se dirigió la puerta - ¡nos vemos mañana!

Yurio admitía que Mila tenía razón, entre planificar lo que quería hacer a solas con Otabek, los nervios, tensión y demás pensamientos, todo lo estaba confundiendo y le hacía olvidar esa relación tan cómoda que tenían juntos como cuando charlaban por internet o cuándo apenas lo estaba conociendo. No quería perder eso, gracias a los chicos que le interrumpieron el día de ayer y se acoplaron a estar en grupo es que no se sintió tan incómodo y no se torturó demasiado; quería estar a solas con Otabek pero quizás en el estado de ayer no le habrían salido bien las cosas. No sabía si Mila lo había hecho al propósito pero ya no estaba tan enojado, aún así lo de la fotografía no lo iba a olvidar tan fácil; tampoco la eliminó, vergonzosa hasta morirse pero le divertía.

\- Perdón por lo de anoche – Otabek hace presencia en la sala intentando aplastar sus descontrolado cabello – no quiero que pienses que lo hice para burlarme o algo así, creo que debí preguntarte antes si querías dormir conmigo. También por haberte sujetado así, suelo abrazar mi almohada cuando duermo… supongo que fue algo como eso.

\- Entonces fui como una almohada para ti – le miró ofendido.

\- No lo decía así… - buscaba otra respuesta en su mente para no ofenderlo – es que hacía frío y estabas demasiado cálido, quiero decir… que eres muy agradable de abrazar – se estaba enredando con sus ideas – o sea, como eres suave y hueles bien es normal que me haya dejado llevar y dormir tan profundamente, ¡no quiero decir que seas como un peluche o un gatito! – se rascaba la cabeza nervioso sin saber que otra cosa decir para no continuar arruinándolo.

\- Pff… - Yurio comenzó a reírse con leve sonrojo – ya entendí. No me molesta tu intensión ¡pero no soy ningún gato! – Le señaló acusándolo – no puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¡pregunta antes de secuestrarme así! No te lo hubiese permitido – se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿En serio? – el kazajo cambió su expresión a una un poco deprimente - ¿me hubieses dicho que "no" si te pedía compartir cama conmigo? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso no era raro que dos hombres durmieran juntos? No quería decir que dos amigos no pudiesen compartir cama juntos, no había nada de raro pero para Yurio hacer eso justamente con él seguro le habría quitado el sueño y mantenido su corazón en la garganta; no podía explicarle eso…

\- Porque…-

\- Chicos, desayunaré en el estudio – Lilia salió de su habitación vestida refinadamente como usualmente hacía cuando salía de casa, con su abrigo y bolso en mano – luego hablaremos Yuri con respecto a tus programas.

La elegante dama abandonó su apartamento y la conversación de los dos quedó estancada; era mejor así, quién sabe hasta dónde se hubiese alargado la charla y Yurio se hubiese acorralado solo. Más importante, por fin habían quedado solos ¿qué debían hacer?

\- ¿Quieres que desayunemos algo y luego vemos qué hacer? – preguntó Otabek muy tranquilo, no había apresuramiento en hacer alguna actividad porque tenían todo el día para eso.

\- Claro… - aceptó Yurio sujetando su móvil con una mano y observando como aquel amigo bostezaba y se dirigía hacia la cocina de Lilia. No podía desperdiciar este domingo libre para preocuparse por cosas que en otro momento podía darse el tiempo de darle vueltas, quería estar relajado y pasarla bien.

Sin embargo, su momento de tranquilidad no duraría lo suficiente como creía. De pronto, su móvil comenzó a vibrar y al ver la pantalla notó que figuraba el número de teléfono de su abuelo, sus llamadas eran frecuentes por lo que sospechó que quizás lo iba a invitar a que vaya a su casa a comer pirozhki por lo que optimista contestó.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¿Cómo estás? – del otro lado se escuchó una voz diferente, una voz que hacía tiempo no oía. Alguien estaba de visita en la casa de su abuelo, alguien que lo dejó atónito al instante de escuchar su respuesta - ¿mamá? – su corazón dio un brinco y el aire se le fue de los pulmones, ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

…

Yuri se aferraba a los barrotes de hierro de todo el enrejado que se extendía por sus laterales y a los lejos podía mirar esa ventana que a pesar de tantos años su memoria reconocía nítidamente. Por un segundo hasta podía enredar sus recuerdos y parecerle que en su ilusión oía nuevamente el sonido proveniente del piano en su interior.

Notó tarde cuando Makkachin se separó de su lado y comenzó a correr alejándose por uno de los laterales entre ladridos como si estuviese buscando algo. Yuri despabiló y automáticamente miró asustado al can.

\- ¡Makkachin! No te alejes demasiado – si lo llegaba a extraviar Victor perdería la cabeza - ¡Makkachin! – comenzó a correr por la misma dirección hasta que un sonido familiar se escuchó muy a lo lejos proveniente de aquella ventana.

El sonido de unos golpes de piano sin seguimiento alguno retumbó, como si alguien se le hubiese caído algo a las teclas o tocado por error; sin embargo eso quería decir ¿Qué alguien continuaba viviendo allí? ¿Acaso a esa casa la vendieron o aún se encontraban familiares de Victor ocupando ese gran lugar? Varias preguntas aparecieron en su mente pero no se tomó el momento para seguir haciéndoselas porque su prioridad era cuidar del can que continuaba alejándose sin control hasta que viró en una de las esquinas y prosiguió hasta detenerse cerca de lo que parecía la puerta principal. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver la parte de la fachada de esa casa hasta ahora, el doble piso lucía con resplandecientes ventanales con marcos tallados y balcones blancos como la nieve; se podía destacar la elegancia como si aquella casa nunca hubiese cambiado con los años, tan cuidada que hasta los arbustos que la adornaban estaban bien podados, la casa no estaba abandonada.

Makkachin comenzó a comportarse raro y a saltar contra la puerta en dos patas, ladrando y escarbando con sus pezuñas debajo la puerta queriendo ingresar. Su hocico resoplaba reconociendo un aroma y eso lo alegraba aún más por ese agitar de su rabo descontrolado.

\- ¡Makkachin! ¿Qué haces? – caminó subiendo unos tres escalones de mármol hasta que se detuvo frente a esa puerta y esperaba no haber molestado a los inquilinos que desconocía. Pese a que haya sido la casa de Victor eso no significaba que lo continuaba siendo, tal vez ir a allí le podía dar alguna inspiración sumergiéndose en lejanos y cálidos recuerdos pero en el presente las cosas eran diferentes.

De pronto, el picaporte de la puerta se giró y una persona abrió la puerta. Yuri se mantuvo inmóvil y conteniendo al perro que poco aguantaba su alegría.

\- ¿Makkachin? – preguntó una joven de aproximadamente unos quince o dieciséis años, de tez blanca, cabello y ojos miel.

El canino se separó de los brazos de Yuri y corrió a saludar a la chica que la conocía perfectamente y al parecer ella también.

\- ¡Makkachin! ¡Это было долгое время! (ha pasado largo tiempo) – Dijo con una delicada voz – ¡бабушка! (abuela) –se giró a sus espaldas para llamar a otra persona.

El japonés no comprendía lo que ocurría pero no sabía qué decir más que quedarse de pie observando la escena. La muchacha a la espera de que aquella persona recurra a su llamada, miró al joven que la miraba fijamente.

\- Lo siento, yo… - Yuri trataba de hacerse entender con esa persona, esperaba que entendiera otro idioma y no únicamente el ruso - ¿Conoces a Makkachin?

La chica mantuvo el silencio por un instante, sus ojos estaban abiertos enormes muy confundida de quién resultase ser ese muchacho pero en su memoria sabía que lo había visto de algún lugar hasta que pudo recordar un programa que había visto en televisión de una competición de patinaje.

\- ¡Yuri! ¿Cierto? – su entonación no era muy buena pero por lo menos se iban a poder comunicar bien – el patinador.

\- Si, el mismo – suspiró aliviado – perdón por Makkachin, se alejó sin previo aviso.

\- Makkachin, es el perro de Viktor, babushka le dice Vitya – se rió acariciando el pelaje del canino muy feliz de verle.

\- ¿Babushka? –

\- Mi abuela, babushka le decimos en ruso – al escuchar unos pasos detrás suyo se giró - ¡babushka! Смотри! (mira)

Una anciana hace presencia caminando lentamente desde la sala y se sorprende en ver al perro que corrió hasta ella para darle su saludo también.

\- Mi abuela solo habla ruso - sostuvo el picaporte de la puerta – entra, si estas con Makkachin entonces conoces a Victor. Ponte cómodo, no podemos dejar que un amigo de Victor se vaya así sin más – esperó en la puerta hasta que ingresara.

Yuri estaba inseguro y con varias dudas pero aceptó la invitación de la joven dama, ¿acaso quería sacarle datos, él de Victor y ellas de él mismo? Por ahora lo que le gustaría saber era la relación de esas personas con el misterioso compositor, si eran su familia eso sería muy interesante y saber porqué razón decidió irse y ni siquiera mantener alguna fotografía de ellos; no parecía ser una persona muy familiar.

La chica lo condujo hasta el salón principal y apenas comenzó a visualizar su entorno, se podía apreciar que algunos muebles estaban cubiertos por finas cubiertas de tela. La joven se dirigió a otra habitación para preparar un poco de té y Yuri continuó avanzando hasta esa ventana que captó su atención desde que era niño y no podía creer que estuviese allí observando por la misma; por el extenso jardín era aquel del cual se había escabullido en su niñez, no lucía tan distinto. Lo que luego se robó su mirada fue el viejo piano aledaño muy cerca de los ventanales, cubierto también pero dejando ver algunas teclas por uno de sus lados en los que se había corrido el manto. Un plumero no permitía que continuase cayendo pero ¿por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué al saber que el lugar poseía personas igual se sentía vacío?

La anciana caminó hasta el japonés y Makkachin se acostó en uno de los sillones. No podían conversar entre ellos porque no se entenderían; Yuri observó como la amigable figura le sonreía y tomaba aquel plumero para ir lentamente quitando la gran tela sobre el piano, decidió en ayudarle aunque no hubiese palabras de por medio y acto seguido ella comenzó a quitarle el polvo con la herramienta.

\- Solo tenemos té negro – la chica apareció nuevamente en la sala y le entregó la taza al invitado – no traemos muchas cosas a este lugar.

\- Está perfecto – aceptó la taza amigablemente – disculpa, pero ¿podrían decirme sus nombres? Me siento un poco extraño que sepas el mío y yo no sepa nada de ustedes… - pronunció tímido bebiendo un sorbo de la caliente bebida.

\- Oh, claro – señaló a su abuela con la palma de su mano – ella es mi abuela, Irisa. Yo soy su nieta, Lenushka.

\- ¿Y son familia de Victor o algo así? – se acercó a uno de los sillones para tomar asiento.

\- No – la amable sonrisa de la chica se fue apagando de a poco – esta casa ha estado abandonada por muchos años… - observó por los rincones nostálgica – cuando era niña y venía a jugar ya no había nadie aquí, solo polvo y cosas abandonadas.

¿Entonces qué hacían esas personas allí? Aunque no sean familia era claro que conocían a Victor y tenían acceso a ese lugar libremente o estarían usurpando.

\- Babu, le decía Victor a mi abuela – miró a su abuela muy compasiva y con mucho amor – Victor quiso regalarle esta casa a ella pero ella no aceptó porque era demasiado. Luego le ofreció que la vendiese pero tampoco aceptó – dejó la taza de té a un lado – al final mi abuela insistió en dejarle venir a limpiarla de vez en cuando pero como verás, no está en condiciones para que ella limpiase todo sola y yo vengo a ayudarle.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Si tiene esta gran casa ¿por qué vivir en un piso? – su mirada se perdió buscándole sentido.

Lenushka se puso de pie y se acercó al piano para sentarse en frente. Sus dedos reposaron sobre las teclas pero no se animó a presionarlas.

\- Mi abuela me ha contado mucho de este lugar, Victor… - la anciana le dijo unas palabras en ruso y ella se dedicó a traducirlas – pero mi abuela quiere saber qué eres tú de él primero.

Yuri se sorprendió pero no le pareció raro, seguro que a un simple conocido o compañero de trabajo no le hablarían de Victor como le gustaría. Además, si él no sabía nada del compositor ¿eso no quería decir que ya de por sí cualquiera dudaría de su amistad?

\- Ahora trabajamos y vivimos juntos, él está componiendo mis canciones para rutinas de patinaje… pero yo ya había escuchado su piano cuando era niño, en este mismo lugar del cual nunca pude acercarme. Aún nos estamos conociendo – bajó su vista sintiendo tristeza por el lejano recuerdo y no poder decir algo más que lo hiciera mucho más cercano a Victor porque era lo que tenía, decir amigos sería muy precipitado ni no venía de ambas partes.

La abuela volvió a pronunciar unas palabras en ruso y Lenushka sonrió traduciéndole al japonés.

\- Mi abuela dice que es la primera vez que conoce a alguien que se haya acercado así a Vitya, nunca vio que Makkachin estuviese tan acostumbrado a otra persona que no sea él. – Viró su cabeza para escuchar más frases de su abuela y volverlas a traducir – dice que puede contarte algunas cosas pero otras deberás escucharlas solamente por él.

Yuri se mantuvo silencioso, observándolas a ellas y acariciando a Makkachin que reposó su cabeza sobre sus piernas y aprovechaba a tomar una siesta.

\- Verás – la abuela, que le conversaba en ruso a su nieta, continuaba quitando polvo y ella se disponía a ir traduciendo lo que quería aportarle al invitado – mi abuela cuidó de Victor por muchos años, era su niñera y se aseguraba de estar con él cuando sus padres se dedicaban a su trabajo o viajar. Makkachin fue un obsequio que le dio ella cuando tenía doce años. Para ese entonces Victor ya no vivía más aquí y pocas veces venía a esta casa hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo.

\- Pero dejar todo así… - algo le perturbaba en esa historia.

\- Entiendes que esta casa le pertenece a él ¿Verdad? Hablo de… solo le pertenece a él – esperaba a que captara la razón de ello.

\- Sus padres… ellos – no quería finalizar la frase aunque era bastante obvia.

\- Ya no están – sonrió dolorosamente – fallecieron hace mucho. Mi abuela lo cuidó por un tiempo pero Victor pasó al cuidado de otras personas luego, ya a sus quince años comenzó a ganar concursos, premios y tocar piano en teatros. Buscó independizarse de muy joven y darle a mi abuela todas las comodidades posibles para devolverle el favor de cuidarlo de pequeño.

\- Pero, aunque tu abuela no sea su abuela eso significa que igual es familia ¿no? ¿No es de mal gusto que solo se enfoque tanto en su trabajo y no tome en cuenta cosas así o regresar aunque sea alguna vez a su casa? ¿Acaso visita la tumba de sus padres? No me gusta no conocer estas cosas por más que quisiera preguntársela a él personalmente, ¿acaso entonces es por esto que él rechaza la idea de terminar aquella canción?

\- ¿Qué canción? – miró curiosa.

\- Solo escuché una corta parte cuando era niño… no conozco mucho – apoyó su mano en su cabeza y se puso de pie perturbado para ir hasta el piano y hacerles escuchar esas pocas notas que él se había aprendido.

La anciana con solo escuchar los primeros tonos reposó su palma sobre la de Yuri para que se detenga. Ella solo negó con su cabeza muy triste y tomó ambas manos del chico para apretarlas con las suyas.

\- _Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare – _dijo con ojos cristalinos y luego miró a su nieta para decirles otras palabras en ruso.

\- Es el nombre de esa melodía. Ella dice que duele, que a Vitya le debe doler si escucha eso. No lo lastimes si eres su amigo – hasta el momento ni siquiera ella conocía el origen de esa canción, al parecer hay cosas que su abuela no le había contado y seguro nunca le contaría.

\- Tengo el nombre pero ¿acaso hay algo más que provoque ese dolor o se debe a la muerte de sus padres? – preguntó a la anciana y la nieta le tradujo esas palabras a su abuela obteniendo otra contestación.

\- Ella dice que si sigues entrando a su corazón lo sabrás pero ten cuidado porque ha construido un muro de hielo en él. Solo eso puede decirte –

¿Quería entrar a ese corazón? Esa pregunta quizás se la hubiese hecho al principio pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás porque desde que extendió su mano en tratar de alcanzar a esa persona se dio cuenta que no desistiría hasta descubrir todo sobre él, sus virtudes y defectos, sus miedos y fortalezas pero lo que descubrió también no se relacionaba que en base a eso estaba el secreto de su melodía incompleta, era lo opuesto, en base a esa melodía quería saber los secretos de Victor porque ahora pensaba que ese compositor se estaba convirtiendo en alguien más importante que obtener una canción.

…

Victor no se entretuvo mucho en su trabajo en un domingo, en realidad ni tenía obligación de trabajar el día de hoy pero sentía que necesitaba despejar un poco su cabeza; no actuaba como usualmente lo hacía y su perturbación era notable, todo debido a un borracho japonés que lo atacó con su guardia baja y lo bueno es que notó esa sensualidad oculta que lo inspiraba pero luego llegaba la caja musical en los mismos recuerdos y le arrebataba todo ánimo de centrarse en ese programa… Yuri arruinaba su tranquilidad pero si tan complicado se le resultaba trabajar con él sencillamente podía pedirle que se busque otro lugar dónde vivir o también renunciar a esas melodías ¿entonces por qué no veía esas respuestas como buenas? ¿Qué tanto había en el japonés que le impedía querer escapar de él? No podía concentrarse hasta volver a su estado normal…

El compositor, conduciendo por las calles de San Petersburgo, se dirigió a un bar. Uno de los cuales concurría usualmente en sus años de juventud y continuaba haciendo cuando se daba espacio en su agenda. Había pasado un largo tiempo que no volvía a allí, un carismático barman pensaba que ya no lo volvería a ver.

Yurio finalizó rápidamente la llamada al enterarse de quién resultó ser, no pensó en si eso fue o no lo correcto, sin embargo, no podía pretender entablar una conversación o actuar como si todo estuviese bien con esa persona; Yurio no odiaba a su madre pero ¿por qué se tomaba la molestia de aparecer? Si quería visitar a su abuelo era algo que no le concernía ¿pero avisarle que estaba allí? Parecía un acto muy hipócrita de su parte, era su madre pero ¿cómo podía aceptarla tan fácil luego de que fue abandonado con su abuelo? Le respetaba por darle la vida, sin embargo, su motivación y triunfos no fueron gracias a ella ni para ella, sino para él y su abuelo obteniendo la satisfacción de hacer el deporte que amaba y ser el sostén familiar económico. No necesitaba de alguien que nunca se preocupó ni de asistir a una sola competición suya o aunque sea decirle algunas palabras de apoyo… Tampoco permitiría que le arruinase estos días con Beka, ella ya no tenía lugar alguno en su corazón y no se lo ganaría por visitas ocasionales.

Esa tarde, ignoró completamente esa llamada y continuó pasando su día junto a su amigo, sin necesidad de organizar cosas complicadas o preocuparse si se estaba o no divirtiendo; quiso relajarse y solo pensar en Otabek y las historias que le relataba, su vida en el patinaje, cuando se conocían desde pequeños en aquel estudio de ballet y Yurio ni siquiera le recordaba, su familia, gustos, actividades, su hobbie siendo DJ e historias en clubes que él presenciaba una más loca que otra. Era agradable tener personas a su alrededor que quisieran pasar tiempo con él y dejarle entrar a su mundo, nunca fue una persona que pusiera a personas en un lugar agradable de la misma forma en la que significaba el patinaje para él pero eso también aterraba, ¿seguiría siendo amigo de personas así? ¿Qué sucedería si algún día eso se terminaba? ¿Si lo dejaban atrás? Podía ser una persona ruda y segura por fuera pero por dentro aún se preguntaba si era correcto abrir su corazón y no salir lastimado. Tal vez, no era el único que se sentía de esa manera, si cada uno abriese su corazón al círculo de confianza notarían que más de uno se parecería al otro, abrir el corazón nunca es sencillo, puedes salir lastimado pero también sentirte amado.

Mientras más captaba esa mirada distraída y pensativa en el ruso, más intención de sacarle una sonrisa poseía Otabek. No era ningún tonto y sabía que algo lo mantuvo perturbado toda la tarde y tampoco quería obligarle a que se lo diga; aún así quería hacer lo posible en hacerle sentir que podía contar con él en todo y le ayudaría si hacía falta. Entre ellos aún había una fina capa que no permitía verse cómo realmente eran pero algo así también era propio de Plisetsky que temía que sus sentimientos a Otabek queden revelados.

…

Victor aparcó el coche cercano a un bar e ingresó para darse un respiro y beber algo. En ese bar no interesaba si él era un reconocido compositor o quien fuese, lo bueno era que cualquiera que ingresaba podía pasar desapercibido bebiendo unas copas, conversando o jugando al pool disfrutando de la buena música; no tan agradable como las instrumentales que él prefiriera pero a veces alejarse de eso también era un momento de descanso. Esta vez, Victor sentía que necesitaba estar en un mundo distinto a lo usual, sin pensar en el trabajo o con quiénes trabajaba, también algo de eso se refugiaba en la incomodidad que le provocó el japonés la noche anterior y esa melodía de caja musical que parecía retumbar en sus oídos como un espejismo, una ilusión que le hacía recordar que eso nunca desaparecería de su vida y lo perseguiría hasta el resto de sus días.

\- Creí que ya no volverías a pasarte por aquí – mencionó un joven barman mientras servía una bebida a otro cliente y observaba a Victor que se acercaba para sentarse cerca de la barra – y eso que aún no anochece, más extraño aún.

\- He estado muy ocupado últimamente – bostezó y se apoyó exhausto en una de sus manos – solo dame una cerveza.

\- Enseguida – el barman tomó un vaso y comenzó a servirle cerveza a su cliente para acercárselo y permanecer a su vista para seguirle más conversación - ¿muchas presentaciones?

\- Lo usual, supongo que ya no soy el joven de antes que poseía más resistencia – bebió un sorbo y miró al sujeto que esbozaba una expresión sarcástica de no creerle nada.

\- Tienes veintisiete años y dices eso, ¿qué quedará de ti a los treinta? – Se rió y prosiguió a limpiar unos vasos - ¿no será que tu cansancio proviene de otra cosa? ¿Alguien llamado Yuri Katsuki? – elevó de forma pícara una de sus cejas.

Victor se sorprendió al escuchar esa noticia, ¿De dónde la había sacado? Creyó que fueron lo suficientemente discretos como para que otros lo sepan, a excepción de los más conocidos como demás patinadores; cuando lo pensó con detenimiento, no era raro que otros lo sepan, son imágenes públicas. La fama de ambos no llegaba a estar en primera plana o de mucho interés a no ser que pertenezca de personas interesadas en sus campos, fans del patinaje o su trabajo componiendo.

\- ¿Acaso lo has leído de algún lado? – preguntó curioso.

\- En internet- buscó su móvil y fue directamente a twitter para mostrarle esos comentarios de personas que lo admiraban, tanto a él como a Yuri y lo típico, descubrir si vivían juntos, si mantenían alguna clase de relación, si solo eran compañeros de piso, si estaban trabajando juntos y demás especulaciones que los envolvían a ambos.

\- Nunca me interesó revisar lo que personas en redes sociales dicen – continuó bebiendo adoptando una actitud madura a esos rumores – vivimos juntos pero la gente siempre creerá cosas que no son, solo estamos así por trabajo.

\- ¿Sueles vivir con las personas con quiénes trabajas? – Lo miró con sospecha – No pareces la misma persona que conocí años atrás.

Victor finalizó su primer vaso de cerveza y se lo acercó para que lo volviera a llenar. Lo observó con seriedad porque sabía que ese muchacho se refería a esos años en los que concurría más seguido a beber y terminaba riéndose de lo que sea, bromeando y abrazando a las hermosas muchachas que allí conocía. El alcohol le ayudaba como escape y a poder divertirse sin la necesidad de tener otras preocupaciones en su mente; ya no era esa misma persona porque odiaba la sensación de al abrir los ojos al día siguiente preguntarse ¿quién era Victor en realidad? ¿El divertido o el frío? ¿El trabajador solitario o el que se sentía cálido en recostarse sobre el pecho de alguna dama? La conclusión siempre era la misma, enfocarse en el trabajo y no cruzar la línea a esa libertad de permitir que otros se involucraran con él a grandes rasgos.

\- ¿Lo dices porque nunca permití que alguien se quedara en mi piso? Eso es muy diferente – revisó los mensajes de su móvil y continuaba hablando – no me gusta que las personas invadan mi privacidad, es como aquella ex que tuve – miró las fotos que le pasó Mila de aquella escena de Otabek teniendo atrapado a Yurio con la frazada y sonrió sin darse cuenta – esa mujer se creía la dueña del lugar, no duramos ni dos semanas.

\- Se supone que estar con alguien significa compartir el espacio ¿no? – Notó esa expresión más relajada en el compositor - ¿y por qué con Katsuki es distinto? Porque no son pareja ¿lo hace distinto?

\- Gavrel, deja de indagar para satisfacerte en tu curiosidad – suspiró- trabajamos juntos, es la única relación que tenemos Katsuki y yo. Una vez pueda darle sus melodías cada quien seguirá su camino.

\- Admito que no te conozco lo suficiente y nunca me permitiste hacerlo – bajó su mirada acomodando los vasos en los estantes detrás suyo – más allá de verte en ocasiones por aquí, bebiendo y divirtiéndote con las chicas. Siempre me pregunté si algún día llegarías de la mano con alguien formalmente, si cambiarías la rutina usual pero al final solo te has llenado de trabajo – se giró con una expresión triste - ¿acaso no es eso lo que te tiene cansado?

\- Mi trabajo nunca me cansará – continuó bebiendo – amo el piano, es mi rutina. Solo estoy un poco estresado por ese patinador, estoy seguro que tiene mucho qué dar con su patinaje pero llegar a una melodía no es fácil y él no parece que se relaje lo suficiente para dejarse llevar. En cambio solo siento que me está invadiendo cada día más y me debilita – se rascó su cabeza perturbado y observando la superficie de su vida en dónde se hallaba su reflejo.

El barman sonrió volviendo a darle la espalda para dedicarse a ordenar los vasos, no quiso decir nada más porque ese asunto debía ser el mismo compositor el que se diera cuenta, ¿si tanto le molestaba porqué continuaba permitiéndole vivir con él? ¿Si tanto le angustiaba ser "invadido" porqué no le ponía límites en vez de quejarse mientras bebía una cerveza? Era como un "quiero pero no quiero trabajar con él" "quiero pero no quiero vivir con él", ¿qué quería en realidad? Solamente de él dependía la respuesta.

Finalmente, al cabo de varios tragos, el compositor se mantuvo recostado sobre su brazo y mirando fijamente el vidrio del vaso donde reposaba pequeñas partes de espuma. Se comenzaba a sentir mareado y sin previo aviso una risa involuntaria nacía de su interior aunque no haya razón para reírse.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hizo Yuri ayer?! – Se volvió a sentar rápidamente con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro – se puso ebrio con el vodka, Mila le hizo beber. No soporta nada el alcohol – hablaba con un tono atontado y el barman solamente le escuchaba tranquilo sin interrumpirle – y en casa… él me llamó frío ¡además me siguió hasta mi cuarto y me acorraló!

\- ¡oh, ¿en serio?! – atendía otros clientes a la par de continuar escuchándolo.

\- En aquel momento… ¡deberías de verlo cuando saca su lado sensual! – exclamó desvergonzadamente y el barman se le acercó sorprendido.

\- No digas cosas así tan fuerte, que los clientes te están oyendo – le susurró aunque mucho no le llegaban sus palabras al ya ebrio compositor.

\- Se cree que puede andar bebiendo y luego atacando a las personas así, ¡no tiene ni idea de lo atrayente que puede ser y no quiere reconocerlo! Tan inseguro… - movía su vaso vacío de un lado a otro como jugando con ello- si confiara más en él sería increíble verlo. Yuri es taaaaaaan egoísta – miró nuevamente en la pantalla de su móvil que poseía una foto de Makkachin – no me ha avisado nada de cómo está Makkachin… ¿qué estará haciendo?

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar a tu hogar mejor? Ya no te daré más de tomar o terminarás en quién sabe dónde – le quitó el vaso - ¿has venido en tú automóvil? ¿Quieres que mejor llame a un taxi?

\- ¿Por qué le deje a Makkachin!? – Se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos – ese tonto se apegó mucho a Katsuki y yo le permito que lo cuide, luego será mi culpa si Makka se entristece cuando se vaya. Debería terminar rápido esas melodías y no permitir que ese patinador haga lo quiera ¿no?, pero eso significaría apresurarlo en la forma de hacer mi trabajo y no funcionaría ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- Ir a descansar – le acercó la cuenta para que pagara por las bebidas – no se puede ser coherente en el estado que llevas. El pobre patinador no sabrá cómo manejarte si te ve así, apresúrate y ve a dormir.

\- ¡Eso es! – se puso de pie y revisó sus bolsillos para dejarle el dinero en la barra - ¡debo insistirle! ¡Él es inconsciente de su atractivo! Si le digo que me lo muestre ahora tal vez lo consiga, no se sentirá tímido si me ve así. Perfecto – se apartó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida en vista de los pocos clientes que murmuraban en voz baja.

\- ¡Espera! – El barman abandonó su lugar de trabajo para detenerle - ¡no dejaré que te vayas así conduciendo, es peligroso!

\- ¡No conduciré! – Le apartó la mano – Yuri irá allí porque se lo pediré – con el móvil en su mano buscó su contacto y abrió la puerta –no necesito el automóvil porque estoy a… - hizo unos cálculos raros en su cabeza – mmm… algunas calles de allí.

\- ¿De dónde? –

\- ¡El hielo! – comenzó a correr con el sol cercano a la línea de horizonte.

…

Yuri finalizaba su tarde de té con la amabilidad de ambas mujeres que lo trataron con total recibimiento como si fuese de la familia, le habría gustado escuchar mucho más de Victor pero la anciana le pareció correcto que sea él mismo el que conozca directamente al misterioso compositor. Era raro poder haber estado entre las paredes en dónde se había criado esa persona y en el lugar donde la conexión con el piano había resultado entre ellos, después de tantos años regresó al inicio y ahora sentía mucho más interés de querer llegar al fondo de su anhelada melodía. Ya no le importaba si no era esa la que obtendría para patinar, ya no le importaba si quedaba incompleta pero quería volver a sentir esa misma conexión con sus propias nuevas melodías y hacer que Victor también sintiera ese mensaje que quería trasmitirle. Quizás en algún momento lograría acercarse demasiado para saber más cosas, no debía apresurarse… Recordó cuando le llamó "frío" la noche anterior cuando despreció el amor que podría sentir Yurio y quisiera adoptar para su nueva rutina pero no pensó que podría haber alguna razón detrás de ello; quería darle una disculpa y hablar correctamente. Si precisaban llevarse bien ninguno debería tener una imagen definida del otro si aún no se conocían totalmente, había facetas que no veían mutuamente y de a poco se irían revelando.

Cuando Yuri optó por marcharse para permitirles a esas mujeres proseguir con sus tareas, su móvil comenzó a sonar; era la primera vez que recibía una llamada de Victor ya que nunca le precisó para algo en particular. Pensó que seguramente se puso en contacto por Makkachin que había quedado en su cuidado.

\- ¿Si? – contestó apartándose unos pasos para obtener un poco de privacidad, no sabía si a Victor le agradaría la idea de saber en dónde y con quiénes estaba hablando.

\- ¡Yuuuuri! – Se escuchó su nombre como si fuese un canto - ¿dónde estás?

\- ¿Qué sucede? Emm – miró nervioso a Makkachin – salí a correr con Makkachin, estoy aquí con él y estaba por volver al piso ahora.

\- ¡No debes! – Exclamó balbuceante - ¡tienes que mostrarme tu programa! Tú eres eros, Yuri, ¿lo entiendes? Allí está tu primera rutina, está allí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Miró de reojo a las damas que cubrían el piano con su manto – escucha, iré ahora, ¿pero porqué se te oye tan raro?

\- Tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo, si no me dejas verlo ¡no podré hacer la melodía! ¡Déjame verlo! – el compositor tomó aire oyéndose en el fondo los coches que transitaban.

\- ¿En dónde estás tú? ¿Acaso has estado bebiendo o algo así? No se te escucha muy bien – Yuri se apresuró en colocarse su mochila y darle unas palmadas a Makkachin para que se levante y lo siguiera hasta la puerta.

\- Creo que el lugar está cerrado pero puedo ver el hielo por la ventana, creí que me perdería – se rió cayendo sentado frente al ventanal de la pista de patinaje en dónde los chicos practicaban y ahora estaba cerrado. – la pista.

\- ¿He? – Yuri miró a ambas mujeres y tapó con su mano el móvil - ¡lo siento! – Les susurró – es una emergencia y debo marcharme, muchas gracias por el té y la charla – sin perder más tiempo, se apresuró a correr hasta el sitio en dónde estaba Victor y quién sabe porqué pero le preocupaba.

\- Es bueno que Vitya ya no esté solo – dijo la anciana muy aliviada a su nieta – no es la forma para sobrevivir en soledad.

\- Tienes razón – afirmó su nieta.

…

El compositor se hallaba recostado en el suelo de concreto con su vista al cielo tratando de hallar alguna estrella entre ese cielo parcialmente nublado y poco anochecido. A la cercanía de los meses de verano se tardaba más en anochecer y que las noches blancas comenzaran de a poco a ser partícipe. Por lo menos agradecía haber nacido en un país donde el frío era común, le agradaba aunque haya días en dónde sus dedos se le entumecían; era como una prueba de él contra el piano de ver quién ganaba en completar una canción, siempre la ganó como si sus dedos entraran en calor apenas comenzaban a danzar sobre las teclas. No sabía si era el alcohol pero su estado actual le hacía buscar diferentes tonos en su mente, imaginarse cómo luciría el japonés sobre el hielo tratando de captar una sensualidad nunca explorada, sus dedos no buscaron el piano porque, por supuesto, él era pianista pero sus composiciones abarcaban cualquier instrumento que junto a otros con quién trabajaba le podían ayudar a crear diferentes piezas. Yuri… el flamenco… movimientos… algo resonaba pero no era suficiente, debía verlo y que sea él quien termine de hilar ese mensaje.

De pronto, los ladridos de Makkachin se hicieron escuchar transcurrido su tiempo, tuvieron que tomarse el tranvía para poder llegar lo antes posible. El can saltó sobre su dueño que lo dejó sin aire con el acto y le provocara sentarse.

\- ¡Victor! – Exclamó Yuri corriendo de la misma dirección muy preocupado - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Yuuuri! – el compositor se puso de pie, o lo intentó entre tambaleadas – Yuri, debes patinar – corrió el corto tramo que les quedaba de distancia hasta colgarse con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del japonés – muéstrame tu patinaje.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Apestas a cerveza – apartó su rostro y lo sostuvo con fuerza para que no se caiga – volvamos, estas actuando muy extraño.

A Yuri le ponía incómodo ver cómo estaba siendo tan distinto el compositor que usualmente se mostraba con una imagen más seria y distante; ahora una sonrisa tonta no se le borraba del rostro y cada vez se le aferraba más entre sacudidas que hasta a él mismo le provocaba mareos.

\- ¡No! Si no lo veo ahora no volverás a mostrármelo, ¡vamos! – Se separó y se aferró de su brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la ventana del club deportivo - ¡ahí, entremos y muéstramelo!

Yuri lo miró muy confundido y alterado de no saber cómo controlar a Victor, por suerte no había nadie alrededor pero ¿Cómo haría para llevarlo a su piso si ni siquiera le obedecía? Comenzó a buscar alguna forma para infiltrarse al establecimiento y si eran atrapados ¿Cómo explicarían esta situación?

\- ¡Victor! Para ya, mañana patinaré pero ahora debes descansar – le tomó por su espalda para detener sus pasos vacilantes.

\- ¡Por ahí! – Señaló a una ventanilla semiabierta que para intentar ingresar debía recostarse al suelo y arrastrarse en su abertura - ¡vamos Yuri! – Le animó logrando, por poco, adentrarse por allí - ¡Wow! Podrían entrar a robar por aquí.

\- ¡Vuelve! – Se enfureció sin lograr poder detener que se le escapara de sus manos y continuara corriendo hasta el borde de la pista en dónde practicaban - ¡es cómo un niño! – se quitó su mochila y la dejó afuera en cuidado de Makkachin, luego ingresó por la misma ventanilla.

Victor caminaba por el borde con su mano apoyada al mediano paredón que rodeaba la pista y miraba con detenimiento la superficie de hielo. No prestaba atención hacia dónde iba y poco le importaba si se tropezaba o la vista le duplicara los objetos.

\- ¿Recuerdas que anotaste el flamenco? ¿Cómo se vería en el hielo? Imagina – se detuvo comenzando a caminar de espalda y extendiendo su mano al japonés que lo único que tenía en su mente era sacarlo de ese lugar antes de meterse en problemas.

\- ¡No lo sé! Debería preocuparme de eso en el horario que tenga para practicar – se acercó tomándole de la mano pero antes de que pudiera sujetarle con la idea de sacarlo del lugar, Victor, con obvia mayor fuerza lo arrastró hasta la entrada de la pista de hielo.

\- ¡Muéstramelo! – le ordenó sonriente y encaminándolo hasta el centro del hielo con la lucha de mantener el equilibrio ante la resbalosa superficie.

\- ¡Victor! ¡No podemos entrar sin patines! ¡Estás ensuciando el hielo, detente ya! – se sostuvo con ambas manos en el antebrazo del compositor que no lo escuchaba.

\- ¡Eres aquel seductor que llegó a la ciudad para conquistar! – Se detuvo y acortó la distancia acercando su rostro al suyo y tomando del mentón al japonés para elevar su rostro - ¿por qué no quieres mostrarse ese atractivo? ¿No quieres conquistarme?

Se mantuvieron en esa posición, mirada con mirada por varios segundos hasta que el ruso retrocedió unos pasos y levantó sus brazos copiando un movimiento de flamenco.

\- ¡Yuuuri! – Clavó una intensa mirada - ¿acaso te has olvidado lo que me dijiste la noche anterior? Dijiste que no apartara la mirada de ti, tienes mi mirada ahora.

Yuri se sonrojó sin siquiera recordar haber dicho eso. Estaban de pie, sin patines, sobre el hielo y lo único que hacía Victor era mantenerse estático en una posición con ambos brazos que poco ocultaban su rostro para dejar en visto su mirada. Sin pensarlo demasiado, sabiendo que esa persona estaba ebria y quizás no le recordaría al día siguiente, decidió copiar su misma pose y después los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

\- ¿y ahora? – preguntó en un susurro el ruso acompañado de una sonrisa.

Yuri sonrió y tomó aire. Pensó en lo tonto que ambos lucían, sin embargo, al dejar su mente en blanco posteriormente, le siguió ese juego que tanto quería. No había música ni patines, tal vez ni necesitaba del hielo ahora, pero aún así eso le ayudo a darle una amplia mirada de cómo se vería si tendría que patinar un programa. Relajó sus brazos y soltando el aire de sus pulmones dejó que los mismos recorrieran en sutiles movimientos el contorno de su cuerpo y acto seguido le brindó una atrevida mirada al compositor que le hizo sorprender.

\- ¡Exacto! Es eso – Victor rápidamente le quitó los lentes y le despeinó los cabellos.

\- ¿He?! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó alterado.

\- ¡No te detengas! ¡Sigue buscando los movimientos! ¡Déjate llevar! – Le incentivó con entusiasmo como si sus ojos brillaran - ¿qué quieres trasmitir?

\- ¿Qué quiero trasmitir? – avanzó con pasos que no podía compararlos con patines puestos, pero eso no era importante. Quería seguir pasos rápidos, con giros en los que su cuerpo se moviera con una melodía energizarte y un solo propósito. Que quién lo viera quede hechizado, quería bailar para seducir a alguien.

\- ¡Eso! Si mantienes el ritmo – reposó su mentón en su mano y le observó con detenimiento y concentración – guitarra… violín… ¡quedará perfecto! – Viró para un lado con intensión de acercarse a la salida de la pista – ¡debo anotarlo!

\- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde irás ahora? – se detuvo mirando a esa persona que se apresuraba para irse pero no llegó a avanzar unos pocos pasos que se tropezó fuertemente sobre el hielo.

Yuri caminó para ir a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se agachó para asegurarse de que no se había lastimado.

\- Cuando pones tu confianza en el hielo y en ti mismo puedes ser quien quieras – Victor mantuvo ambas manos apoyadas sobre el hielo – tienes un atractivo que no permites reconocer, tienes esa melodía. Debo formar las notas, agregaré guitarra, violín. Lo tengo en mi mente, debes terminar de elaborar esa rutina y yo tendré la melodía hecha.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Victor? – Se sentó observando sin comprender del todo la forma de hablar de esa persona - ¿quieres decir que has podido escuchar mi melodía? ¿Lo he logrado?

\- Si no te apartas de ese mensaje – levantó su congelada mano hasta reposarla sobre la mejilla del patinador – estaré trabajando en esa melodía, en eros. No te preocupes, la he podido escuchar en mi mente – sonrió muy apacible y continuó riéndose sin motivo aparente, sin saber si a la mañana siguiente podría recordarlo.

A Yuri se le contagió su risa y sintió que ahora poseía mucha más confianza que desde el comienzo, también le parecía muy lindo poder ver a ese platinado actuando tan relajado y divertido. Será el alcohol el causante pero no siempre se obtenía vivir algo así y muy dentro suyo creía ver que esa alocada persona se guardaba en el interior de Victor para preocuparse solamente de él y su trabajo, para poder mantener el control de alejar a las personas pero Yuri en ese instante aceptó que sin importar las facetas que viera; todas le agradaría ver en Victor y en todas quería ser parte. Si en el día de mañana la seriedad del compositor regresaba no le importaba, porque paso a paso se encargaría de entrar en su corazón.

\- Gracias, Victor – dijo Yuri con voz suave – haré lo posible de terminar este programa mientras trabajas en la melodía y estaré dando todo de mí para realizar la segunda, mi programa libre. Perdóname por molestarte si lo he hecho.

\- Yuri – los ojos de Victor se sintieron pesados y perdidos, no parecía que le haya escuchado aunque no apartara su atención a esos labios que pronunciaban palabras de pocos sonidos- ¡Yuri! – Se volvió a arremeter contra su cuerpo para aferrarse en un abrazo - ¡está haciendo mucho frío! ¿No tienes frío?

\- Eh… si – con una de sus manos intentaba apartarse de él y la otra lograr estirar su brazo para alcanzar sus anteojos que se arrastraron a pocos centímetros cuando Victor había caído pero no podía hacerlo si era sujetado con tal fuerza - ¡debemos irnos a casa, pero suéltame primero!

\- Hace frío… - el rostro de Victor se acercó al de Yuri.

Yuri estaba demasiado distraído en tratar de alcanzar sus lentes como para darse cuenta del rostro que se acercó sorpresivamente al suyo, antes de notarlo y volver su vista al frente había sido demasiado tarde como para poder detenerlo ¿y quería hacerlo? Unos suaves labios se terminaron reposando sobre los suyos sin tener otra vía de escapatoria por esos brazos que se aferraban y rodeaban por detrás de su cuello. El silencio invadió cada espacio del lugar, no se oía ni siquiera los sonidos de afuera ni de Makkachin que aguardó obediente. Sintió su corazón dar un fuerte latido como nunca ni en sus momentos de ansiedad había sentido.

Las manos de Yuri se apoyaron en el pecho de Victor del cual no tuvo fuerza alguna para poder empujarlo, no pensaba con claridad, ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Dejó de respirar y cerró sus ojos con fuerza hasta que decidiera soltarse pero el compositor no lo hacía y movió sus labios para darle más apertura a su boca. ¿Era correcto hacer esto? ¿Esto se pudo haber evitado? Cuando Yuri se permitió respirar y abrió los ojos, su vista se enfocó en esa pálida piel y largas pestañas, la sensación suave de sus labios y el gusto del interior de su boca; ni en sus más locos pensamientos se imaginó compartir algo tan íntimo como esto, eligió corresponderle ese beso aceptando que quizás eso no tendría el mismo significado para ambos. Lo sabía, porque justo cuando el platinado se alejó y relajó el agarre, vio como esa perdida mirada se transformó en ojos cerrados prosiguiendo a recostarse sobre el hielo para sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Yuri logró volver a sus sentidos pero el latir descontrolado de su corazón no cesaba, pudo estirarse para alcanzar sus lentes y colocárselos nuevamente; el silencio prosiguió con un patinador observando a ese adormilado compositor que dormía como un niño. Era como si el karma de haberse puesto ebrio la noche anterior se le haya regresado de esta forma pero no lo culparía ni se enojaría con él, el ¿por qué le besó? No estaba en su mente ahora, nunca se sabe con qué acción saldría una persona ebria.

\- Victor… nos congelaremos si no salimos del hielo – susurró.

Mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla y apartaba su platinado cabello de su rostro pensó en que hasta que se despertara no podrían marcharse por lo que eligió hacerle compañía en esa superficie helada.

Como si su elección haya sido permanecer a su lado, no solo por el hielo, si no como parte de ingresar a ese frío lugar congelado que resguardaba su corazón; si debía sufrir del frío para permanecer con él no le importaba que hasta sus dedos se entumezcan. Cuando abriera los ojos estaría preparado para sufrir cualquier ventisca.

En el amanecer del nuevo día, de alguna manera, Yuri había podido apartar a Víctor de la pista y recostarse en contra de uno de los laterales mientras dejó como almohada sus piernas para que Victor continuara descansando con su cabeza allí apoyada. No pensó que de la misma forma cayera dormido pero el dolor de cuello era ciertamente incómodo, ni olvidar de su pobre espalda por no poder dormir en la suavidad de otra superficie. Se había olvidado por completo que su entrenamiento comenzaba a muy temprana hora.

\- Yuri… - resonó una voz femenina a lo lejos - ¡Yuri!

Al escuchar exclamar su nombre, Yuri abrió sus ojos pudiendo palmar entre sus manos los suaves cabellos de Victor que continuaba durmiendo; al levantar su mirada se encontró con Mila que había llegado antes que los demás patinadores y pudo encontrar a ambos chicos durmiendo a un costado de la pista.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó ella muy curiosa tratando de entender la situación o cómo se habían escabullado para entrar al recinto.

\- ¿Mila? – Refregó sus ojos con el puño de su abrigo y miró hacia cada rincón del sitio - ¿qué hora es?

\- Serán las seis – se agachó a su altura – creo que sería mejor que aprovechen a irse ahora antes de que lleguen los demás y prepárate para volver de nuevo con tus patines. En serio, ¿qué clase de locuras hacen ustedes?

De pronto, Victor pudo despertarse al escuchar todos esos murmullos y se sentó estirando sus brazos a la vez. Sus cabellos se dispersaban a cualquier dirección y lo primero que pudo sentir al volver a sus sentidos era un profundo dolor de cabeza.

\- Tengo hambre – fue lo siguiente que se le ocurrió decir.

A unas butacas más arriba, Makkachin se levantó para descender en cercanía de su dueño con la mochila de Yuri en su hocico. Al parecer se dio cuenta que esperar en la ventana sería en vano e ingresó obedientemente por la misma para aguardar adentro.

\- Chicos, no pierdan más tiempo y váyanse. Si Yakov descubre que se infiltraron o quién sabe qué estuvieron haciendo se enfurecerá – la muchacha ayudó a levantar a Yuri con ligeras palmadas en su espalda y luego hizo lo mismo con el compositor empujándolos a ambos lejos de la pista por una puerta continua que llevaba a la puerta de salida trasera.

\- Ya entendimos, ya entendimos – Yuri tomó rápidamente su mochila y junto a Victor terminaron saliendo del lugar.

\- ¡Apresúrate y bebe un café aunque sea! Si Yakov dice algo me encargaré de distraerlo – dijo Mila cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Los dos se mantuvieron de pie en silencio por unos segundos; el compositor de a poco se restablecía de sí mismo apoyando su mano sobre su frente y comenzando a caminar alejándose del lugar.

\- ¡Espera, Victor! – Yuri comenzó a caminar a su lado y Makkachin se les sumó. No sabía bien qué decir pero lo primero que quería hacer era seguir los consejos de Mila de llegar deprisa al piso para buscar sus patines. Más tarde podrían hablar bien de todo el asunto que los enredaba.

\- Aah… - suspiró el platinado- Mi automóvil quedó en ese bar… tendremos que tomar un tranvía. A no ser que quieras caminar.

\- Prefiero lo más rápido. Debo volver y seguro tú tienes trabajo ¿verdad? – miro preocupado esperando a que él se sintiera bien.

\- De acuerdo – bostezó sin energía – no creo haber tomado mucho ayer pero la resaca me está matando – soltó una risilla simpática.

Yuri sonrió.

\- Deberías tomar agua y una ducha cuando llegues. No creo que pueda prepararte el desayuno pero necesitas comer algo – por un instante recordó lo que Victor había hecho antes de caer dormido pero no quiso sacar el tema ahora. Pero lo que sí tenía en cuenta es que hasta con simples pasos a su lado su corazón no podía dejar de latir con rapidez.

Al final, un tranvía después, pudieron llegar al apartamento y cada uno se dedicó a hacer lo suyo sin entablar conversación de todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Victor alimentó a Makkachin primero y luego se dirigió directamente hacia la ducha, en cambio, Yuri no podía hacer otra cosa más que guardar sus patines y por lo menos cambiarse de sudadera. Nuevamente abandonó la vivienda y separaron caminos para proseguir a lo que restaba de su día.

Yuri no tenía ideas muy claras en su cabeza, la ansiedad persistía y el no tener un descanso satisfactorio no le ayudaría a tener un buen entrenamiento. Sin embargo, la motivación lo conducía tomando en interés de que Victor había podido escuchar su melodía del programa corto y eso era lo que más le importaba. Pondría toda su energía de poder terminar esa rutina confiando de que al volver a ver a Victor éste mínimamente recuerde ese sentimiento que pudo trasmitirle.

Apresuró sus pasos sabiendo que estaba llegando tarde; ingresó al recinto y al reencontrarse con todo el equipo notó que todos aguardaban fuera de la pista y conversaban entre sí. Yuri se acercó hasta Mila y Yurio que lo vieron acercarse.

\- Chicos ¿sucede algo? – miró hacia el hielo en dónde se hallaban otras personas limpiando el hielo y conduciendo un zamboni.

\- La pista estaba sucia – Mila sonrió haciendo una mueca de acusación a su compañero – había pisadas con un poco de tierra, me pregunto quién habrá podido pisar el hielo sin patines – pronunciaba con un tono bromista.

\- Algún tonto – dijo Yurio con sus brazos cruzados – nos atrasan la práctica – resopló malhumorado.

\- Tranquilo, ya terminarán – Otabek se acercó por atrás para calmar el enojo de su amigo que hasta en el día de ayer se le había sido difícil lograrle cambiar la cara.

\- Hoy Yurio vino más negativo que lo usual – le susurró Mila a Yuri – ten cuidado – se rió disimuladamente.

Yurio y Otabek decidieron tomar asiento por su parte y Mila se quedó junto a Yuri; en ese tiempo obviamente ella tendría sus dudas de lo que se había encontrado a primeras horas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que fue una imagen muy adorable de ver por su parte y que nunca se imaginaría que esos dos terminarían en este lugar solos.

\- Entonces… - Mila observaba a Yuri con toda su expresión pícara de que le informe alguna novedad, estaba explotando por expectativas muy grandes como toda una niña ilusionada.

\- No me mires de esa forma – apartaba su mirada un poco avergonzado – no es lo que crees.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que creo? – sonreía torpemente y aguardaba a que entonces le explicara bien la situación o continuaría molestándolo.

\- Mmm… - tomó asiento muy tímido y levantó su mirada hacia la muchacha – verás… Victor se puso ebrio anoche – se aseguró de que otros no lo estuvieran escuchando o quedaría en evidencia quiénes fueron los que ingresaron sin permiso.

\- ¿En serio? – Se asombró – no conocía esa faceta de él.

\- Si y bueno… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas – él insistió en que le muestre mi patinaje y al parecer encontró mi primer melodía.

\- ¡Oh! – Quiso gritar emocionada pero se tranquilizó ya que no había escuchado toda la historia y no quería que llamasen la atención - ¿entonces ya comenzarás a trabajar con el programa libre?

\- No es tan así – sonrió preocupado – creo saber bien qué pasos hacer y la actitud que debo tomar cuando Victor me vuelva a ver patinando pero realmente espero que ese sonido vuelva a llegarle, que mi mensaje haya tenido sentido como anoche y no por efecto del alcohol se le olvide; aún así me esforzaré en hacérselo recordar si es necesario, me lo he propuesto pero… - hizo una larga pausa.

\- ¿Pero? – le miró sorprendida y confusa al mismo tiempo.

\- Verás… Victor – respiró hondo y su cuerpo se tensó – actuó distinto. Creo que la bebida lo puso mucho más alegre pero… es extraño. No sé bien cómo explicarlo pero era un Victor que parecía que sus ojos brillaran, como si hubiese vuelto a ser un niño y disfrutara de todo a su alrededor… Por un momento te incentivaba a sentir que podías alcanzarlo, que podías tomarlo de su mano y adentrarte a la calidez de su corazón – su mirada se perdió en recuerdos y sensaciones de lo que había ocurrido y no olvidaba.

\- Vaya… - apoyó su mano sobre su pecho - ¿acaso tú quieres a ese Victor?

\- No, no estoy diciendo que prefiero a un Victor ebrio – sonrió cálidamente- pero creo que una parte de él es esa persona y su faceta aislada y trabajadora fue en la que prefirió centrarse. Por eso quiero conocerlo más… creo que Victor es quién me está ayudando a también abrirme un nuevo camino, descubrir sentimientos de los que nunca había pensado antes.

Mila se agachó y recostó su cabeza sobre su brazo.

\- Suenas como si te hubieses enamorado –

Yuri al escuchar esas palabras se enrojeció todo su rostro y trató de cubrir su vergonzosa expresión entre sus manos.

\- Tal vez… un poco – pronunció en voz titilante por sus nervios.

\- Eso es bueno Yuri… aférrate a sentimientos positivos, tal vez logres que puedan llegarle a ese compositor, Victor necesita a una persona como tú que pueda tenderle esa mano en abrirse con otros. Creo que ambos se necesitan – Mila apoyó su mano sobre la de Yuri.

\- Pero… él hizo otra cosa anoche y no quiero malinterpretarlo – se volvió sutilmente más serio buscando el consejo de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó determinada para proseguir en su apoyo emocional.

\- Em… - su voz se volvió más oscilante y tartamudeante – Victor… él… - cerró sus ojos con fuerzas – me besó.

Los ojos de Mila se abrieron enormemente en shock meditando si realmente había escuchado bien.

\- Espera… - se levantó masajeando su rostro - ¿dices que hizo eso? ¿Ebrio? ¿Realmente hizo eso?

\- Vaya telenovela que han creado – la voz de Georgi se oyó detrás de Yuri. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado cerca de ellos y había escuchado casi toda la charla.

\- ¡Georgi! – exclamó Yuri saliendo de su lugar en un sobresalto y aumentando su vergüenza.

\- Tranquilo, no diré nada – dijo con actitud egocéntrica - ¡el amor es algo increíble! ¿No creen?

\- Ya deténganse – Yuri volvió a cubrir su rostro no queriendo hablar más del tema o su corazón no podría soportarlo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Yurio se acercó a ellos ya que mucha palabrería que no escuchaba bien a lo lejos lo distraían de su charla con Otabek.

\- Yuri y Victor se besaron – anunció Georgi apenas segundos de haber dicho que no diría nada.

\- ¡Georgi! – se indignó el japonés que ya no sabía si correr o esconderse y pensar que lo mejor pudo haber sido no haber dicho nada. Ni estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría Victor y ya la noticia se estaba esparciendo entre sus compañeros.

\- ¡Ahh!? – el rubio clavó una mirada de enfado extrema al pobre y ruborizado Yuri - ¿acaso trabajas con él o viniste a conquistarlo?

\- ¡No es eso! –

\- ¡Chicos! – Exclamó Yakov a todo el ruidoso grupo – ¡dejen de perder el tiempo y comiencen a practicar! Plisetsky – se dirigió a Yurio señalando a Lilia que había recién llegado - ¡ve preparando tu rutina junto a Lilia! Los demás – se volvió a dirigir en conjunto – cada uno por su lado.

No pudieron continuar hablando de la cuestión pero fue lo mejor para Yuri que necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y sobretodo tranquilizarse y concentrarse en el patinaje. Con un nuevo sentimiento desarrollándose en su interior se estaba impulsando a por fin notar que su patinaje podría significar algo más que solo hacer una rutina perfecta, le había costado darse cuenta de los mensajes que podría provocar pero de alguna forma ahora se hallaba más aliviado. Podía intentar trabajar en seducir con una rutina a una persona de la que ahora apreciaba más allá del trabajo, sea eso bueno o malo le brindaba una calidez inexplicable… pero ¿qué más podría hacer con ello? ¿Qué otro mensaje podría trasmitir y creara otra melodía?

Dejando que las cuchillas lo deslizaran por la superficie observaba desde la otra punta la concentración de Yurio de captar los consejos de Lilia y trabajar en su rutina libre. Recordaba cuando Mila le había dicho que Yurio se sentía atraído hacia Otabek y que patinar por amor podría llegar a ser un poderoso mensaje. "Amor", esa palabra siempre tuvo un significado distinto todo este tiempo para él, amar a su familia, amar a sus amigos, ¿pero qué ocurría con un amor más profundo? ¿Uno que le otorgara a una persona de manera más íntima?

Junto a un precioso salto que clavó sin siquiera pensarlo con detenimiento, uno que solo hizo para practicar, se dio cuenta de que ahora también quería crear algo personal, algo de él mismo, que contara su historia y se aferrara a esta nueva sensación que vivía. "Amor", deseaba que Victor, cuya actitud hacia esa palabra le sonaba algo reacia, captara ese mensaje. Que el amor pudiera derretir hasta la última fina capa de hielo. No sabía si lo lograría, no sabía qué tan fuerte podría llegar esa conexión que esperaba tener con el compositor pero lo intentaría.

\- ¡Bien, Yuri! ¡Buen salto! – exclamó Yakov que analizaba al patinador. El entrenador creía que tal vez Yuri ya estaba listo para tener preparado su primer programa, sentía esa expectativa, en cambio con Yurio aún le daba inseguridad de que todavía no haya encontrado su rutina pero eso dependía de él y no lo apresuraría.

…

En el piso, Victor acababa de salir de la ducha y planeaba en que tendría que dirigirse nuevamente al bar para retirar su coche que había aparcado y abandonó en su arrebato de alcohol. Para su mala suerte, su malestar no se iría tan fácilmente y en eso sentía un poco de envidia hacia Yuri ya que él se había despertado el día anterior por misma circunstancia y salido con Makkachin sin queja de resaca. Ahora conocía que el japonés podía ponerse ebrio rápidamente pero que no le afectara al día siguiente, a excepción de él mismo que para ponerse ebrio requería consumir bastantes copas pero así le retribuía tan mal al otro día. A todo eso también le surgía en su mente recuerdos, algunos no tan nítidos pero sí en su mayoría y obviamente reconocía la gran tontería que había hecho. Sabía bien lo tonto y alegre que le provocaba el alcohol en su sangre pero la lógica la hallaba sin el efecto; ingresar de esa forma e ilegalmente a un lugar y querer arrastrar a Yuri con él le sonaba como a un descabellado sueño. Su actitud y pocos pasos que pudo ver, por suerte, se mantuvieron fijos a su imagen mental y el ritmo ideal continuaba resonando en su cabeza. No decepcionaría al japonés ni sería tan egoísta de permitirse olvidar algo tan crucial, su mensaje se había fijado como fuego y en lo pronto se pondría en contacto con aquellos que le brindaran los instrumentos exactos que vayan de acuerdo al tono que viajaba por su mente.

Recostándose unos minutos en el sillón recordó su última acción que seguramente debería aclarar cuando vea a Yuri… Aquel beso; tenía asumido de que ya había pasado esa época de querer ponerse cariñoso en ese estado, no actuaba con claridad y la euforia se iba a desencadenar en algo irresponsable en cualquier momento. Sabía bien que iba a tener que disculparse con él, había un límite de hasta donde comportase y el alcohol no era excusa por más que Yuri en su propio estado de embriagues lo haya empujado en la cama y arrinconado. Ambos hicieron cosas impensables, no obstante, esperaba que eso no cambiara su relación. No quería que esa persona llegara a despreciarle o creyera algo equivocado, ¿a qué se refería con equivocado? ¿Qué lo pensara con sentido romántico acaso? Un simple beso no significaba que su relación haya avanzado un escalón o algo como eso… ¿entonces por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿A qué le temía? ¿O qué quería evitar?

Pero lo que sí tenía muy en cuenta era que ese patinador poseía potencial de poder despertar melodías con su cuerpo, melodías que proponían retos; cuando Yuri creía que no tenía el autoestima de admitir poseer un atractivo sexual claramente ante la percepción suya era todo lo opuesto y quizás aquel beso precipitado fuese una causa de ello, el sentirse atraído por el mensaje que había provocado. No quería pensarlo con mucho detenimiento ya que alguien en efecto del alcohol a veces la coherencia no existía; más allá de eso la motivación se había despertado a un punto de querer volver a ver a ese patinador esta vez danzando con la melodía ya creada, era raro, nunca se había sentido tan motivado con otros trabajos, ¿qué lo hacía a éste diferente? ¿Podría causar lo mismo con su siguiente programa libre?

Victor por fin tenía asumido que trabajar con esa persona estaba resultando sumamente interesante, por otro lado, había límites fijados que no podía permitirse romper. Los límites impuestos con la relación de sus "clientes" estaba naturalizado para él, solo trabajo, ¿entonces por qué se tomaba su tiempo para meditar en qué actuaba mal? ¿Acaso Yuri Katsuki estaba rompiendo de a poco esa separación en lo que respectaba a él? ¿Acaso Yuri Katsuki ya no era únicamente un compañero de trabajo? ¿qué era Yuri para él o eso aún no tenía una etiqueta?.

Esa tarde, Victor se dirigió al bar a recoger su automóvil que había abandonado estacionado esperando no encontrar al amistoso barman Gavrel ya que se anticipaba qué clase de cosas podría llegar a decirle por el estado en el que se había puesto la noche anterior. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, en su pasado fueron varias las ocasiones en las que se había dejado llevar por el alcohol pero ahora con una mirada más seria en su vida o el intento de llevarla así, mantenía el control en ello. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema no era haberse puesto ebrio si no lo que surgió después de eso. Tenía breves recuerdos de sus acciones al abandonar el bar pero si recordaba muy bien que todo había girado en torno a Yuri. Suponía que Yuri estaba ocupando mucho predominio en los últimos días pero no creía que hasta en su estado más bochornoso le buscaría de esa forma.

Al llegar, Gavrel se encontraba barriendo el frente del negocio sonriendo sarcásticamente cuando observó a Victor junto a Makkachin que se acercaba caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- Buenos días, ¿te divertiste en la noche? – preguntó el barman riendo y tratando de molestarlo.

\- No lo sé, no tengo recuerdos de ello – se excusó el ruso apartando la mirada en dirección a su automóvil a la par de sacar sus llaves del bolsillo; no tenía mucho tiempo para perderlo conversando.

\- ¿En serio? – resopló decepcionado- y pensar que dijiste cosas tan adorables, como que amabas a Yuri Katsuki y cosas así.

Victor le miró extraño y cruzando sus brazos ante tal mentira.

\- Eso no es cierto, hablé de él pero no dije nada de eso ni lo dije cuando me encontré con él – elevó su voz defendiéndose aunque se dio cuenta que al decir eso él mismo había mentido de no recordar nada.

El joven no pronunció ninguna palabra más que colocar una expresión graciosa ya que era claro que dijo aquello al propósito; era divertido cuando Victor no podía mentir muy bien.

\- Bueno, ya no importa; supongo que no vendré en un tiempo, debo alejarme del alcohol – suspiró agotado, su dolor de cabeza todavía estaba latente.

\- Es lindo cuando te pones ebrio y no soy el único que lo piensa. Pregúntale a Katsuki cuando lo vuelvas a ver – sonrió continuando con su trabajo. Su actitud se mantenía irónica pese a que hablaba en serio; se todas formas ya conocía su forma de ser y poco el ruso se dejaba llevar por sus provocaciones.

\- Llego tarde al trabajo. Nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión, adiós – se despidió el platinado alejándose del conocido para ir a montarse a su coche.

\- ¡Suerte! – Exclamó entusiasmado - ¡vente con Katsuki en otra oportunidad!

Victor actuó como si aquello no lo hubiese oído y se subió al automóvil, al igual que el can, para encenderlo y proseguir con sus asuntos. Había muchas cosas que hacían ruido en su mente pero intentaba mantener la tranquilidad para centrarse en sus tareas; quería tener una actitud seria y tranquila cuando llegase a volver a encontrar a Yuri y pedirle disculpas pero algo de eso también le incomodaba un poco, no es que le atormentara el llegar a herirlo. Había cometido muchas tonterías que involucraron a esa persona pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que llegase a tener una mala imagen de él o al final lo que haya cometido no le otorgara perdón. Sabía que Yuri no sería capaz de acusarlo o pensar mal solo por un descuido, él también ya se había puesto ebrio en ocasión pasada pero ¿la relación continuaría siendo igual o despertaría incomodidad de por medio, una que no bastaría con solo pedir disculpas?

Más allá de eso. Prosiguió hasta dirigirse a un estudio de música en el cual se había dedicado a anticiparles que necesitaría de su ayuda si surgían futuras colaboraciones y precisara elaborar una canción a pedido, ya había trabajado con ellos en producciones de otros patinadores por lo que ese equipo era confiable.

Cambiando su larga cara de resaca, ingresó al lugar en silencio ya que los chicos podrían estar trabajando en otras composiciones y no sería educado interrumpir.

Efectivamente, al ingresar al estudio había una banda del otro lado del vidrio de la sala de grabación por lo que tomó asiento y Makkachin se recostó en el suelo para aguardar unos minutos mientras que Victor de su abrigo sacaba una libreta con aquellas anotaciones que había hecho de la danza de Yuri; intentó compaginarla con la que había escrito él también en su libreta personal sin detenerse de pensar en aquellos pasos la noche anterior, su melodía aún resonaba y estaba seguro de que iba por buen camino. Tan seguro estaba que seguramente quedaría perfecta para él si patinaba con la melodía finalizada siempre y cuando no se olvidara aquel mensaje que quería transmitir.

\- Victor, ¿Vienes con algún trabajo en mente? – se acercó uno de los hombres que abandonó la sala de grabaciones para conversar con aquella figura que ya era muy conocida en esos rincones. – tenemos la guitarra, el violín… ¿Con qué nos sorprenderás?

Victor sonrió apoyando su dedo índice en su mentón y demostrando determinación, tenía una motivación muy notoria y rara de interpretar ya que no era de los que se emocionaran por estos trabajos o lo demostrara, ¿acaso esto era especial? Se preguntó el hombre.

\- Un ritmo flamenco – anunció.

…

Por el lado de los patinadores, Yakov se encargaba con los entrenamientos de Mila, Georgi y los demás, observando también de cerca lo que realizaba Yurio en compañía de Lilia y Yuri perfeccionando su rutina del programa corto. No quería recriminarles aún, pero notaba que el ritmo de ambos se perturbaba de a momentos.

Plisetsky parecía sobreexigirse obedeciendo las órdenes de su coreógrafa sin quejas al recibir una y otra vez detenciones sobre sus errores, lucía irritable; era usual esa clase de expresiones en el rubio pero éstas era de esas que guardaban algo y simplemente se dejaba entorpecer. En el caso de Katsuki, se veía cansado, no quiso sacar conclusiones ya que podría haber días en las que cualquiera se sentiría cansado más si deben preparar dos programas antes de las competencias; pero en el japonés lo suyo era un agotamiento de o no haber dormido o el comienzo de un resfriado.

\- ¡Plisetsky! Tómate más en serio esto. Es la tercera vez que haces mal ese salto y apenas hemos comenzado – dio un fuerte aplauso Lilia para hacerle reaccionar a su alumno.

\- ¡Ya entendí! No tienes que repetirlo – chistó entre dientes el ruso regresando a repetir cierta parte de su nueva coreografía del programa libre. Todavía no podía encontrar su rutina del programa corto a excepción de Katsuki y la exigencia la sentía en sus hombros. Sin embargo, esa no era la verdadera molestia.

Otabek, desde las gradas, miraba muy concentrado a Yurio y sospechaba que algo le ocurría, algo que no le había dicho y no sabía si quizás no quería decirlo pero ese malestar lo seguía. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- ¡Katsuki! – exclamó Yakov al japonés que se giró en sus patines observando al entrenador.

-¿Si? – patinó despacio hasta acortar la distancia y escuchar lo que tenía qué decirle.

\- He visto que has hecho mucho progreso pero te he notado raro desde hace unos minutos, ¿se te está complicando alguna parte o te estás desconcentrando? – dijo en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez severo.

\- Eh… - tartamudeó – no… no es eso, creo. Todo está bien, en serio. Solo debo estar exhausto ya que corrí mucho ayer pero no es nada – agitó sus manos negando que haya algún problema.

Sin embargo, Mila, que se detuvo al escuchar la charla de ellos también notó algo raro en su compañero por lo que optó en patinar hasta Yuri y tomarle de su brazo.

\- Yuri, ¿No estás un poco rojo? – preguntó preocupada la amiga a la vez de que, con su otra mano, apoyaba su palma sobre la frente de Yuri.

\- ¿Rojo? – Se sorprendió – estoy bien, ¿por qué lo dices? – él no entendía a qué se refería ya que no le daba mucha importancia a cómo se sentía o lo estaba ignorando todo ese tiempo creyendo que su cansancio se debía al haber dormido mal la noche anterior.

\- ¡Yuri! – Se alarmó - ¡pero si tienes fiebre! ¿Acaso no te sientes mal?

\- ¿Fiebre? – ahora que estaba teniendo más consciencia de su cuerpo admitía que había estado comenzando a sentir un poco de escalofrió al entrenar y eso no era usual en él.

\- Si estás enfermo debiste quedarte a descansar – le recriminó Yakov. Entrenar era importante pero exigir un cuerpo enfermo no le iba a traer beneficios a nadie y él no era de los que obligara a los patinadores a continuar si su cuerpo necesitaba de cuidados – vete a descansar y regresa cuando te sientas mejor.

\- ¿Qué!? – intentó oponerse aunque le diera la razón de que no se sentía bien como para continuar, no quería ser terco pero lo veía importante a su entrenamiento – pero debo entrenar…

\- ¡Continuarás después! – Elevó su voz de nuevo – duerme bien y deja de perder tiempo cuando podrías estar aprovechándolo a recuperarte.

\- ¡Deja de causar problemas y vete de una vez! – Gritó desde el otro lado de la pista Yurio que se había cansado rápido de verlos discutir.

Yuri no tuvo más opción que interrumpir su entrenamiento y abandonar la pista para evitar más problemas. Les daba la razón y estaba agradecido por la preocupación de todos a pesar de que él deseaba proseguir a perfeccionar su programa e idear el siguiente pero su salud era lo primero.

\- Te acompañaré – se puso de pie Otabek ofreciendo su ayuda al japonés. No podía dejar que alguien enfermo ande solo por la calle, podría ocurrirle algo. Además, a excepción de los demás él solamente observaba. Sus cortas vacaciones finalizarían en poco y ya tendría su tiempo para ponerse al día con sus rutinas.

\- Gracias – agradeció Yuri apenado de continuar causando problemas o así lo veía.

En el trayecto no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Tomaron un tranvía y Otabek se aseguraba de que su compañero no se sintiera demasiado mal, su rostro enrojecido y su acurrucamiento sintiendo frío informaba claramente que tenía una fiebre que debía bajar. Cuando descendieron del transporte le brindó su ayuda para continuar la pequeña caminata que restaba del piso, por lo menos Yuri aún se sentía lúcido para poder llegar al hogar. Lento pero seguro, llegaron a la edificación e ingresaron directo al ascensor. Por alguna razón, Yuri sentía la necesidad de que Victor llegase a estar en el piso; no para cuidarle o ser dependiente de alguna forma pero quizás el sentirse mal le provocaba buscar la compañía de alguien.

Una vez se adentraron al piso correspondiente, Otabek apoyando su mano sobre la espalda del compañero, lo acompañó hasta donde precisara recostarse.

\- ¿Dónde está tu cuarto? – preguntó el kazajo observando a cada rincón y el pasillo.

\- Victor no tiene habitación de invitados, pero el sillón es como una cama, es amplio y cómodo – señaló el sillón de la sala con intensión de recostarse allí.

\- De acuerdo – ayudando a impulsarlo se dirigieron hasta el sillón.

Yuri se quitó su mochila y el abrigo, abandonó sus lentes sobre la pequeña mesa a pocos centímetros y se acostó rápidamente como si su cuerpo se controlara sólo y lo único que quisiera fuese dormir. Otabek aprovechó para brindarle una última ayuda dirigiéndose posteriormente hasta la cocina y conseguir algún paño para humedecerlo en agua. Por ahora no estaba pensando en si Yurio le precisaría para algo y suponía que lo mejor sería quedarse hasta que Victor apareciera.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó colocando el paño frío sobre la frente del japonés y sentándose en el borde de la mesilla con un cuenco de agua al lado.

\- Un poco mejor ahora que me recosté – dijo con voz apagada- gracias Otabek pero no necesitas quedarte, seguro Yurio querrá pasar tiempo contigo. Yo me quedaré descansado, seguro para mañana estaré mejor.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta quedarme hasta que venga Victor – se mantuvo mirando los muebles y decoraciones de la habitación, en especial el lujoso piano que ocupaba espacio a pocos metros – debe ser entretenido vivir con Victor, puedes escucharle tocar el piano cada día ¿no?

Yuri sonrió y entreabrió sus ojos en dirección al piano.

\- No es tan así… le he escuchado pero como no estamos mucho tiempo en casa es difícil pasar tiempo juntos – balbuceó- de todas formas no ha pasado mucho tiempo en que estamos viviendo juntos…

\- ¿Pero te agrada? ¿O conviven con problemas? – preguntó un poco bromista.

Yuri prosiguió observando el piano con una mirada mucho más profunda y pensativa.

\- Me gustaría conocerle más – dijo con voz suave – Victor es misterioso pero amigable. Aún hay cosas que no comprendo y no me dice, pero quizás un día lo escuche. Victor me ha inspirado…

Otabek dirigió su mirada ahora al rostro de Katsuki que demostraba estar completamente embelesado por lo que decía, ¿eso le provocaba pensar en el compositor o era por su fiebre? Lucía como una persona completamente enamorada. Él no era una persona que tuviese mucha experiencia en el tema del amor pero reconocía cuando alguien se perdía en esa nube al pensar en una persona especial, eso sí ya había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

\- Se ve que Victor se ha vuelto en alguien importante para ti – sonrió el kazako tomando el paño y volviéndolo a remojar en agua.

\- ¿Tú tienes a alguien importante también? – Yuri, con sus ojos pesándole del sueño, ya no distinguía qué tanto era realidad o sueño. Estaba ya a punto de dormirse por más que prosiguiera a hablar, hasta a sus palabras no las pensaba demasiado, solo las dejaba salir.

Con aquella pregunta, Otabek se sorprendió y le causó un poco de confusión, iba a responderle que "no" pero dentro suyo esa palabra no era tan cierta. Se mantuvo estático con el paño entre sus dedos y llegando a tomarse varios segundos hasta dar esa respuesta; en ese tiempo Yuri ya había cerrado sus ojos y seguramente aunque escuche esas palabras quién sabe si las recordaría o serían parte de un sueño.

El kazajo tenía una respuesta, una un poco insegura y dudosa o porque aún no podía admitirlo del todo pero cierta imagen de un pequeño patinador que conoció en sus años de niño todavía no se borraba de su mente. Era aquella persona que lo cautivó y admiraba su continuo esfuerzo siendo aún tan joven, esa persona que se volvió un fiel amigo y cuya sonrisa le parecía de las más encantadoras que nunca haya visto; esa sonrisa pertenecía a un chico malhumorado.

\- Si… - sonrió cálidamente – lo tengo.

Yuri se había dormido y Otabek se quedó en lo que restaba del tiempo a revisar su móvil. Como temía, Yurio ya le había estado mandando mensajes preguntándole cuándo iba a regresar entre uno que otro mensaje preguntando también por Yuri con oraciones que no se sabía si estaba molesto porque se había enfermado o preocupado porque lo estaba, no podía evitar soltar algunas risillas mientras le respondía informándole de la situación.

Al cabo de un par de horas y hasta llegando a cabecear en varias ocasiones, Otabek se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unas llaves en la puerta principal brindando la pronta aparición de Victor junto a su mascota que ingresó primero que él energético de correr hasta el sillón en dónde descansaba Katsuki.

\- ¿Otabek? – Victor, viendo a Otabek que se colocaba de pie a medida que él avanzaba por el corto pasillo, notó cuando se acercó más la situación que acarreaba su compañero de piso.

\- Perdón la intromisión – bajó su mirada hasta Yuri – al parecer Yuri no se sentía bien, tiene algo de fiebre así que luego de acompañarlo hasta aquí me quedé hasta que regresaras.

\- ¿Fiebre? – Frunció su ceño – no pensé que llegaría a enfermarse… - susurró casi para sí mismo recordando que habían pasado la noche en aquella pista de hielo. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar frío, prácticamente el frío era parte suya y de cualquier ruso pero una culpa llegó sobre él al ser tan irresponsable se arrastrar al japonés a su tontería ebria y así pensó que fue la razón por la que ahora se sintiese mal. Con climas distintos y la noche más hielo era una muy mala combinación.

\- Bien, te lo dejo a ti entonces. Yo debo volver con los demás. – Caminó hasta la puerta- cuando Yuri se sienta mejor dile que no olvide avisarnos, los chicos se quedaron preocupados.

\- Claro – respondió observando al kazajo terminar de marcharse.

Ahora Victor tenía un problema o una situación un tanto nueva para él, ¿Cómo se supone que debía cuidar a una persona enferma? ¿Debía hacerlo o simplemente dejarle descansar? No es que él nunca se haya enfermado pero solía reponerse rápidamente de ello y sabía que no todos los cuerpos eran iguales…

El compositor miró a Makkachin del cual se sentó observando fijamente al rostro del patinador.

\- Él estará bien – calmó al perspicaz perro dándole una acariciada sobre su cabeza y acto seguido se dirigió a Yuri.

Colocando una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca y la otra debajo de sus rodillas, Victor levantó del sillón al profundamente dormido chico que terminó de acomodarse entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación en dónde estaría mejor descansado. Era la segunda vez que le permitía usar su cama, eso que era una persona un tanto defensora de su espacio personal a lo que significaba cuarto de dormir, pero por ser él y en la condición en la que estaba, culpándose obviamente, no podía solamente dejarle en el sillón y regresando una y otra vez para asegurarse si su fiebre descendía. Si lo tenía cerca sería más sencillo.

Con cuidado lo recostó a un lado de la cama y lo cubrió bien con las frazadas volviendo a remojar el paño en agua para colocarlo en su frente. No pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente por un tiempo y querer hablar con él correctamente cuando pudiera, había muchas cosas de las que quería disculparse.

\- Lo siento, Yuri – apoyó la palma de su mano en una de las mejillas del bello durmiente, un suave tacto, delicado, acompañado de una sutil caricia de su dedo pulgar. Lucía tan frágil que era imposible no compadecerse de él pero la situación se volvió un poco extraña cuando esa caricia se dirigió hasta su labio inferior y recordó al instante esa sensación confusa pero que aún estaba plasmada confusamente en sus recuerdos, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora? Pero peor ¿por qué estaba acariciando sus labios?

Cuando Victor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo apartó su mano rápidamente y se apartó muy perturbado de lo que había hecho. Sin querer darle más vueltas abandonó la habitación para ir a darse una ducha, tenía que despejar su mente.

*Flashback*

Sin importar qué clase de día fuese, si nevaba o las flores emergían en la primavera, la curiosidad del pequeño Victor aún se mantenía despierta a pesar de aquellos días en soledad o simplemente aprendiendo a tocar el piano con su tutor personal. Cuando pudo captar aquellos sonidos cuyas composiciones comenzaron a motivarle en el piano fue el instante en que aquel vacío de a poco se fue llenando. Correr por el jardín, trepar un árbol pese a que su nueva niñera le advertía continuamente que podría hacerse daño, lectura de libros diversos en la biblioteca de casa; no le importaba mucho el hecho de no poseer amigos ya que estaba acostumbrado y encontró cómo divertirse por su cuenta o intercambiar palabras con su niñera que se convirtió como en una abuela para él. Era un niño obediente, inteligente y siempre podía recibir a sus padres con una gran sonrisa cuando llegasen de su trabajo o de sus largos viajes por misma razón.

Su cabello platinado le llegaba por arriba de sus hombros y su rostro delicado le daban una apariencia de ser confundido por una niña en varias ocasiones, no era algo que le molestase, sería una apariencia que mantendría por muchos años. Al ser aún muy joven no tenía pensamientos acerca de su futuro aunque las intensiones de su familia eran claramente con sentido en la música, ser pianista al igual que lo fue su padre. Cuando Victor logró tomarle cariño al sonido del piano nunca pensó que terminaría hundiéndose tanto en ese trabajo, pero cuando al principio realmente lo disfrutaba algo cambió.

\- Babushka – el niño apartó su mano de las teclas del gran piano de la sala captando la atención de su niñera del cual quitaba el polvo de las cortinas.

\- ¿Sí, Victor? – se giró la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué mamá no ha bajado a desayunar? – con su dedo índice comenzó a presionar una de las teclas repetidas veces, su rostro era neutral; solo se preguntaba porqué su madre estaba tanto tiempo adentro de su cuarto.

Tenía nueve años y sabía que su madre había tenido días difíciles; con la primavera le gustaba cortar algunas flores para adornar la casa y así ella quizás se sintiera mejor al verlas, le había hecho muchos dibujos colocándoselos sobre su mesita de noche para que los viera al despertarse, tocaba varias piezas en el piano deseando que el sonido pudiera llenar cada habitación y así ayudarle de alguna manera. A excepción de ella, él parecía sobrellevar mejor cierta desgracia que había ocurrido en la familia.

\- Ella solo necesita descansar… - suspiró la niñera acercándose al niño para sentarse a su lado – tu mamá ya volverá a sonreír y pasar tiempo contigo, solo necesita tiempo. Cuando suceda debes recibirla con un gran abrazo, ¿sí?

Sin embargo, Victor no tenía mucha paciencia y la extrañaba; extrañaba esas tardes en las que ella cantaba y él intentaba acompañarla en su piano, extrañaba sentir sus largos cabellos platinados sobre su rostro, su suave voz con culpa cuando debía marcharse de viaje pero siempre regresaba abrazándolo con fuerza… En una de esas noches cuando pensaba en ella también se preguntó ¿acaso mamá se sentirá así por papá? También lo extrañaba a él, fue quien lo incentivó con el piano y compartía varios recuerdos divertidos, recuerdos en familia. Aunque quisiera pasar más tiempo con ellos, el pianista y su cantante estaban ocupados; aún así siempre se lo recompensaban en paseos y salidas vacacionales juntos. Pero cuando el pianista dejó éste mundo fue cuando la cantante no volvió a tener fuerzas para cantar.

\- ¿Mamá? – en la fría noche, sin lograr dormir, el pequeño quiso buscar a su mamá en su cuarto.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de aquella elegante habitación en dónde la luz de la luna la iluminaba sutilmente y sobre aquella gran cama se hallaba la figura que le daba la espalda y se removía entre cobijas al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

\- Vitya – se giró en su dirección apartando un par de pañuelos sobre el lado vacío y extendió su mano - ¿no te puedes dormir? Ven con mamá.

Con toda una expresión plasmada en entusiasmo, Victor se apresuró para subirse en la cama de su madre para acurrucarse a su lado por fin logrando sentir su esencia y el calor de ella.

\- Mamá, ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Mañana podremos jugar juntos? Quiero que escuches una canción que hice en el piano, seguro te gustará – levantó su mirada muy ilusionado pero la expresión de ella no lucía igual y no sabía porqué le miró como si estuviese decepcionada.

\- Vitya – apoyó su mano sobre los cabellos del niño comenzando a acariciarle – sabes… mamá te quiere mucho.

El pequeño mantuvo una fija mirada en ella en la que su reflejo se dibujaba en los bellos pero apagados ojos azules que poseía.

\- Yo también quiero mucho a mamá – por alguna razón su voz se pronunció ahogada, como si se hubiese forzado en decirlo, o mejor dicho, como si algo le estuviese provocando un extraño miedo, ¿por qué se sentía así?

\- ¿Por qué le mientes a mamá? – la caricia se detuvo.

La bella mujer solamente le miraba con tristeza, similar a estar negándose a creer en las palabras de su hijo… Pero no era así, él no estaba mintiendo ¿por qué lo haría? No tenía sentido buscarle una razón porque seguramente sus palabras no llegarían, lo que tenía en frente era un corazón cerrado que no podía abrir, uno que se cerró y trataba de alcanzar en su inocencia. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? En su ingenuidad creyó que lo lograría, si no eran con palabras lo sería con el sonido del piano. Con sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en las blancas mejillas de quien le dio la vida deseó que esos ojos de mar volvieran a tener brillo porque sabía que aún estaba allí, aún no se había perdido.

\- Quiero que me escuches tocar una canción, estoy seguro que a mamá le gustará – apoyó su frente contra la suya sin apartar sus manos de su rostro – Stammi vicino…

Stammi vicino… continuamente le susurraba… Stammi vicino, non te ne andare. Una melodía incompleta, porque nunca la compuso por completo, nunca fue terminada por resultar ser una melodía peculiar. Era una melodía que quería improvisar para ella.

Y cierta tarde…

\- Sento una voce che piange lontano – surgieron unos pocos sonidos de la tecla del piano – Anche tu, seis tato forse abbandonato? – estaba solo. El pequeño niño creó la única frase que hizo perder todo el significado inicial de la melodía original, debía ser una canción de amor, una canción cálida. Al final quizás fue él el que se había perdido pero quería creer en una pequeña esperanza, ¿alguien podría escucharle? ¿Alguien podría entenderle? ¿Alguien se sentiría como él? ¿Alguien comprendería ese vacío?

Un fuerte golpe con enojo sobre las teclas retumbó y sus manos se mantuvieron cerradas y temblando. Con una mirada borrosa, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el teclado.

"Tal vez ella tenía razón" "nunca amó lo suficiente" "su amor no bastó" "el amor era inútil" "amar solo trae dolor" "amar es ser dependiente" "siempre te terminarán abandonando" "siempre…" "siempre…"

*Fin flashback*

Victor se despertó precipitadamente con un sudor frío en su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama tratando de entender en dónde se encontraba. Se había recostado por un segundo al lado de Yuri y no notó que se quedó dormido, era entendible ya que sus energías no estaban del todo completas. Mientras volvía a su calma revisó la fiebre de su compañero que aún descansaba profundamente, remojó nuevamente el paño y se mantuvo sentado por unos minutos en el borde del colchón sintiendo un extraño dolor en su pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño relacionado con su familia e intentó restarle importancia; la pequeña caja musical todavía se hallaba sobre su mesita de noche y simplemente le miró sin comprender porqué alguien se podría aferrar a una melodía que nunca sería acabada. Pensó que Yuri era un muchacho demasiado raro para intentar de comprenderlo. Pero sabiendo lo que significaba para él y que eso continuamente le daría malos recuerdos ¿por qué haber permitido que ese japonés se quedara con él?

Sin continuar dándose tiempo de continuar con pensamientos incómodos, el ruso se levantó de su cama y se propuso a ir hasta la cocina a elaborar la cena.

…

Yurio se hallaba frustrado sobre uno de los sillones que daban hacia la ventana de la gran sala. No había tenido mucha hambre para la cena por lo que Yakov y Lilia continuaban cenando en el comedor y Otabek minutos después se dirigió hasta la sala para hacerle compañía al ruso que todavía no daba explicación alguna de la razón proveniente de su cara tan disgustada; sabía que mucha relación no se debía a que él se había quedado varias horas con Yuri, conocía sus razones. ¿Entonces por qué no le contaba lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso estaba frustrado de no poder elaborar todavía su programa corto? ¿Estaba frustrado de no poder hallar un mensaje? ¿O era algo que no podía ser relatado?

El kazajo se sentó a su lado observando de la misma forma que él lo hacía a través del cristal cuyas luces de la ciudad iluminaban por las calles.

Una extraña sensación de tristeza se podía proyectar fácilmente o el ruso no intentaba disimularlo a su vez que no le había otorgado mucha atención al amigo a su lado, lucía como estar sumido en nostalgia y recuerdos con una fija mirada a las calles, a esas personas que desde la altura se veían más pequeñas.

\- Yurio… digo Yuri – arregló el error al dejarse llevar por el apodo, lo hizo por respeto al no saber si le gustaba que lo llamasen así.

\- Yurio está bien – resopló casi aceptando ese nombre, no es que se lo hayan dado con malas intensiones y tampoco le sonaba mal.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó muy interesado e intentando ser de escucha si lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – el ruso se giró a dirigirle la mirada y se dio un par de palmadas en su rostro para despabilarse.

\- Porque has estado actuando raro – le miró seriamente – desde ayer, como si hubiese ocurrido algo. Puedes decirme si lo deseas, si puedo ayudarte en algo…

Yurio sonrió e intentó volver a su humor de siempre o al que tenía junto a esa persona; no quería tener que estar preocupando a otros por problemas personales, admitía que su actitud se había vuelto más pesimista y eso hizo que su práctica del día de hoy no haya sido tan provechosa. No quería frustrarse por no poder lograr conseguir su rutina del programa corto, eso era algo que quería tomárselo con calma pero no podía dejar de pensar en que le gustaría tener una charla por teléfono con su abuelo o ir a su casa a pasar el rato pero no podía… no hasta saber que aquella mujer que estaba con él ya se habría ido. Si le hablaba por teléfono seguro ella interrumpiría, si iba a su casa la encontraría, si podía evitarle hasta estar seguro de que no le vería sería lo mejor. No podía estar tranquilo, por más que su madre apareciera por periodos e intentara acercársele ¿quién se creía? ¿Solo por ser su madre podía actuar como si todo fuese normal?

\- No te preocupes Beka- bostezó estirando todo su cuerpo – solo debo esperar unos días más…

\- ¿Por qué? – no entendió a qué se refería con eso- ¿o es porque dentro de poco debo marcharme? ¿Eso te volverá el humor? – le miró acusador y ofendido, obviamente estaba siendo sarcástico.

\- ¿Ah!? – Exclamó levantando su pie y comenzando a darle un par de patadas en su brazo - ¿qué dices? No es por eso. Es más, si no estarías aquí quizás todo sería… - sus palabras se detuvieron volviendo a bajar su mirada sabiendo que no podía ser tan egoísta de depender de él, si Otabek no estuviese allí ¿entonces la visita de su madre sería más difícil de sobrellevar? Debía aprender a manejar sus emociones por su cuenta pero no podía mentirse, se sentía más aliviado con él de compañía.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo verdad? – preguntó de nuevo esta vez esperando que le dijera mínimamente algo, no soportaba la idea de que su amigo esté lidiando con un asunto del cual podría descargarse aunque sea hablándolo.

No necesitó insistir mucho más. Yurio, con ceño fruncido y tenso, trató de sincerarse y confiar en él. Pese a que eso significase apoyarse y depender de alguien más pero ¿Acaso eso no hacían los amigos? ¿Acaso las personas que deciden ser parte de la vida de uno no quieren saber más cosas del otro? Aun estaba aprendiendo a eso de confiar en otros, el significado de los amigos.

\- Solamente… - apartó su mirada- además de amar al patinaje, querer esforzarme siempre, yo ayudo a mi abuelo si necesita dinero, me he independizado económicamente de él desde que comencé a recibir dinero en esto. Nunca he querido ser una carga y agradezco todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, desde llevarme a las prácticas, darme ánimos, tener a alguien a quien llamarle familia…

Otabek le escuchaba con atención y comprensión, sabía que allí había algún "pero".

\- pero también deseaba que mi mamá me demostrara que le importaba. Ella solamente me dejó con mi abuelo y pretende que ahora que crecí sin su ayuda se atreva a visitarnos, ¿cómo puede ser tan egoísta? – Rechinó sus dientes y cerró sus manos en puños llenos de enojo – yo necesito concentrarme y poder entrenar correctamente, no necesito que esa mujer quiera perturbarmi ambiente cuando todo está perfecto con su ausencia…

\- Así que tu madre está de visita y eso te tenía tan distante y agobiado ¿verdad? – Se rascó su cabeza suspirando mientras entendía la situación – ya puedo imaginarme la clase de vida que has tenido. Después de todo nunca me has hablado de ella, siempre ha sido tu abuelo él que te ha hecho sonreir…aunque también te has visto más tranquilo con Mila, Georgi, sumándose Yuri y posiblemente Victor. Ya has creado un lugar al cual pertenecer y ¿ella no es parte de ello, cierto?

\- No lo es… nunca lo será. Aunque me haya dado la vida… - su tensión iba aumentando pero antes de notarlo, uno de sus brazos fue tomado y de un jalón hizo que su rostro se estampara sobre algo suave.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Otabek y éste lo contenía con sus manos sobre su espalda. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna y tampoco opuso fuerza alguna para alejarse o actuar enojado como normalmente lo haría. No sentía la voluntad de moverse.

\- Está bien – susurró – no dejes que tu hermoso patinaje se perturbe con cosas así… la veas o no la veas. Tu patinaje, tu mensaje, eso te pertenece a ti y eres fuerte para lograr lo que quieras; pero no pelees solo, yo o cualquier de los demás chicos siempre te escucharemos. Ahora solo relájate.

¿Quién podría relajarse así? Seguramente los latidos del corazón del ruso le estaban quemando pero igual no quiso moverse, estar tan cerca de la persona que era tan especial y esto solo sea una forma de consolar, de cualquier manera deseó poder sentir ese calor por siempre.

…

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron desorientados, buscando confusamente por toda la habitación que hubiera alguna persona con él. Con el descanso que había obtenido podía admitir que se sentía mejor pero su fiebre no había bajado lo demasiado como para ya estar tranquilo, necesitaba continuar reposando, ¿pero acaso estaba solo? ¿Otabek se había marchado? ¿Por qué estaba en la habitación de Victor si se había recostado en el sillón?

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió sintió mucha tranquilidad al poder ver que Victor se acercaba con una bandeja y un tazón sobre el mismo. Makkachin parecía un escolta a su lado.

\- Menos mal has despertado, ¿puedes comer? – Se detuvo frente a la mesita de noche para darse lugar y reposar la bandeja – hice sopa, tal vez te ayudaría.

Los ojos de Yuri brillaban como si estuviese viendo a un ángel o quién sabe qué cosa ya que Victor lo había notado, seguro que su fiebre no le había bajado y por eso se hallaba algo atontado, fue lo que pensó.

\- Yuuuuri – se sentó a su lado - ¿también debo darte de comer acaso? – le quitó el paño de la frente y se encimó para chocar su frente contra la suya y así poder sentir mejor la temperatura – parece que algo ha descendido. Luego toma una ducha tibia.

Yuri podía sentir esos suaves cabellos sobre su rostro y una timidez le arrasó rápidamente, no es que creyera que le haría algo más que solo eso, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no podía evitar que se imaginara aquella escena dónde sus labios se habían encontrado. No podía estar calmado y su fiebre no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, era como si en cualquier momento su mente volara.

\- Lo siento por haberte dado problemas – Victor se alejó masajeando su cuello.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Yuri se sentó correctamente apoyando su espalda en contra del almohadón y observando el tazón de sopa, tenía hambre.

\- No fue correcto el arrastrarse allí – Victor continuaba en su disculpa.

Yuri aprovechaba a tomar el tazón entre sus manos y apreciar el agradable olor antes de disponerse a probarlo.

\- y mucho menos lo que te hice después… no fue para nada profesional ni correcto – estaba un poco nervioso, no era usual cometer errores así y tener que disculparse de esta forma. – recuerdo muchas cosas aunque estaba ebrio… y también lo del beso – pronunció susurrante y apenado.

\- Victor… - le llamó con una voz demandante.

Victor se dispuso a mirarle sorprendido, creyó que estaba molesto a esa situación; se había hecho muchas ideas y simulaciones en su cabeza de que probablemente Yuri se enojase o le recriminara haber tenido esa actitud tan infantil e irresponsable a causa del alcohol. Nunca se había preocupado de más por alguien que apenas se había involucrado en su vida…

\- ¿Pudiste escuchar mi mensaje en el hielo? – Yuri sonrió cálidamente – Victor dijo en aquel entonces que lo había escuchado, que tenía en su mente la música, ¿pude hacerlo?

\- Ah… - el ruso ya estaba trabajando con esa canción pese a no informarle, ¿pero acaso eso era lo único que le importaba? – sí lo dije… pero con todo lo demás…

\- Victor es realmente un egoísta – tomó un poco de sopa con la cuchara y le sopló – se emborracha y hace locuras como si fuese un niño – bebió un sorbo con toda una expresión seria y orgullosa – Victor dice que es profesional pero luego arrastra con quienes trabaja a cosas así, encima les besa, se queda dormido y los hace congelar ¿qué clase de compositor profesional es Victor?

El compositor se mantuvo estático, se quedó sin palabras pero más le sorprendió que le hablara de esa forma; parecía como si en alguna clase de pared invisible se hubiese hecho una gran grieta.

\- No estoy enojado – le sonrió – Victor es Victor, con cualquier forma de actuar que tengas, el profesional y serio, el distante y el amable, el ebrio e infantil, todo son el mismo Victor y no deberías escapar de ello – volvió a tomar otra cucharada de sopa – te perdono por lo que hiciste – saboreó otro sorbo – está deliciosa, gracias por cuidarme.

No era la primera vez que Victor veía comer a esa persona, sin embargo ahora lucía mucho más relajado y débil, lo suponía al encontrarse enfermo pero algo en él le resultaba complicado en querer apartar su mirada de su rostro. Había un atractivo que no lo estaba relacionando para nada con el patinaje, realmente por unos segundos llegó a pensar que ese chico era demasiado lindo.

Esa madrugada, Yuri se despertó con una sensación muy cálida y cómoda; no eran horas para despertarse pero fue inevitable, su fiebre se mantenía moderada y lo mejor sería volverse a dormir. Pero antes de eso miró a su lado del cual se hallaba el compositor que descansaba profundamente con un rostro muy pacífico, la habitación no estaba del todo oscura y eso le brindaba una visión delicada del rostro de esa persona. Era tentador el querer acariciar esas mejillas y simplemente quedarse mirándole fijamente apreciando esas facciones que le otorgaban extrema belleza. Yuri sabía que no era lo correcto quedársele viendo así, si se despertaba moriría de la vergüenza pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, le atraía demasiado pero no únicamente se refería a su físico; todavía no lo comprendía del todo, el porqué deseaba acercarse y conocerle más, llegar a su corazón, pero era un sentimiento que no venía al caso tratar de descifrar mucho. Tampoco sería una persona que resultase invasora o reclamante, simplemente quería que las cosas vayan a su ritmo y si lograba poder sumergirse a ese mundo en el que tanto se resguardaba Victor, ese mundo que mantenía aún a todos con cierta distancia entonces… ¿entonces? ¿Qué esperaba lograr si pudiera estar allí? Si Victor le abría por completo su corazón, ¿acaso quería que su relación sea distinta? ¿de qué forma? Eso no se había puesto a pensar pero si lo que sentía fuese amor ¿quería ocupar un lugar de pareja romántica? Ser… ¿el novio de Victor?

De solo pensar aquello su rostro se enrojeció exageradamente creyendo que se estaba comportando muy ridículamente. Había llegado para trabajar con el compositor, crear sus rutinas, que le otorgara aquella melodía de la que aún no podía dejar de aferrarse pero debía dejar su egoísmo de lado; Victor estaba haciendo demasiado por él con realizar las melodías de sus dos programas y ahora sus deseos estaban escalando a poseer esa persona, a no querer dejarla ir… Cuando todo terminase, si lograba conseguir sus dos melodías y marcharse para competir ¿acaso esto no terminaría con todo? Sería un punto final, ya no tendría sentido vivir juntos, compartir momentos ¿y si esto afectaba negativamente a su patinaje? No, no podía dejar que emociones secundarias tomen protagonismo en su trabajo, estaba pensando mal… Quizás era su fiebre, no podía ser negativo. Él no iba a perder a Victor.

De pronto, el ruso abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado del japonés, un rostro como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Victor se sentó y quitó el paño de su frente para revisar su fiebre - ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres algo?

Yuri no podía contarle de lo que estaba pensando, ni siquiera iba a confesarle lo que sentía, no aún, no era el momento. Quién sabe cuándo lo sería y si lo descubría le encantaría que fuese con uno de sus programas. Lo único que anhelaba ahora era continuar de esta forma, con esa amabilidad y cercanía que esté o no enfermo le agradaba demasiado proveniente de él.

\- Estoy bien – dijo con una torpe sonrisa seguido de un estornudo – Victor ¿podrías ponerte algo? – bajó su mirada que recorrió el cuerpo desnudo del ruso que al parecer estaba acostumbrado a dormir desnudo. Si su fiebre aumentaba no sería justamente por el resfriado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se giró para acostarse boca abajo – me gusta dormir así. Además yo no me enfermo. - dijo en un tono de disgusto, parecía un niño quejándose de las órdenes de su madre.

\- Bueno, en mi país dicen que los idiotas no se enferman – dicho eso escondió su boca bajo las cobijas al no darse cuenta la indirecta que le había dado, no lo hizo al propósito pero tampoco se disculpó. Contuvo su risa mientras que Victor clavó una mirada de enojo.

\- Mejor duérmete – colocó la palma de su mano sobre sus ojos – tú sigues descansando pero yo debo marcharme temprano – dijo pronunciando una imperceptible sonrisa que no dejó que el japonés vea.

Yuri sintiendo esa tibia mano no pudo evitar rendirse ante el sueño. Y Victor por un momento se sintió muy extraño al actuar así, era como si no tuviese la necesidad de poner una barrera contra esa persona; sin embargo, aunque notase que la confianza entre ambos se había incrementado no creía que estaba tomando una actitud correcta. Presentía que una parte de él, que hacía mucho no experimentaba, buscaba salir a la superficie, esa parte despreocupada dónde la palabra diversión era importante, ¿se estaba divirtiendo con esa persona? Sí… era divertido.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Victor comenzó nuevamente con su rutina, no podía quedarse a cuidar a Yuri ya que debía ocuparse de sus responsabilidades. Esperaba que pudiese estar bien en su ausencia, claramente le dejó una nota antes de irse y él poseía su número de móvil ante cualquier emergencia. Para que no se sintiese solo permitió que Makkachin se quedase con él.

Yuri, por suerte, pudo dormir lo suficiente para encontrarse mejor y despertarse nuevamente con la apta energía para levantarse de la cama. Debía admitir que se sentía un poco solitario pero estando con Makkachin no era tan malo, no podía ser caprichoso y su salud tenía prioridad; les avisó a los chicos de su estado para que no se siguieran preocupando y prosiguió a pasar su día en aquel gran piso en dónde en ocasiones daba un par de caminatas por la sala o revisaba algún que otro libro.

En un momento optó por revisar las redes sociales en su notebook que había traído consigo en el equipaje, pensó que a Victor no le molestaría si usaba su internet. Al ingresar a su Skype se llevó la sorpresa de que un amigo estaba en línea y aprovechó a tener contacto con él.

\- ¡Yuri! – exclamó Phichit que estaba en descanso de sus entrenamientos – ha pasado tiempo, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

\- Perdón Phichit – se disculpó muy arrepentido – pero te he estado mandando mensajes, se me ha complicado con todo este nuevo ambiente, además ya sabes que no soy una persona que esté mucho tiempo en internet y esas cosas.

\- Cierto, deberías usar más instagram, ¡como yo! – Se rió el tailandés – Hey, no te ves muy bien ¿estás enfermo?

\- Lo notaste – frotó su frente tomando luego un pañuelo – larga historia, este país es demasiado frío.

\- Debes cuidarte más, necesitas estar en buena salud para patinar – le reprochó – espero que ese tal Victor no te esté causando disgusto y que el estrés te haya enfermado – dijo en un tono acusador.

\- No te preocupes – Yuri sonrió divertido – no lo estoy pasando nada mal, y aquí los chicos son demasiado generosos conmigo, igual Victor.

Phichit se sorprendió captando la expresión de su amigo tan divertida y realmente disfrutando de ese cambio de Japón a Rusia; estaba sospechando que algo bueno le había ocurrido pero tampoco quería mal pensar, le sonó descabellado que diga que Victor estaba siendo generoso. No es que negara que pudiese tener esa personalidad pero generalmente quienes aludían a ese compositor siempre era del lado profesional, que era educado, serio o responsable, nunca cosas arbitrarias o divertidas.

\- ¿En serio la estás pasando bien allí? ¿Con Victor también? ¿Te diviertes? – preguntó para asegurarse de que no fuese la fiebre la que le provocaba decir esas palabras.

\- Claro, en realidad Victor puede ser divertido y amigable, desde ayer me ha estado cuidando – de pronto Makkachin se asomó en la cámara - ¡Ah! Y este es Makkachin, Victor se fue a trabajar pero me dejó en compañía de Makka.

El tailandés seguía sorprendido pero le alegraba que su mejor amigo pudiera estar mostrándose de tan buen ánimo.

\- Aah, casi puedo sentir un poco de envidia – se quejó bromista - igual yo sigo siendo el mejor compañero de cuarto ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué dices? – Yuri se rió entre un par de tosidas- Phichit siempre será el mejor compañero.

\- Bien, bien – asintió triunfante – entonces no estaré tan molesto con Victor. El príncipe de plata y el compositor de hielo parece una gran historia de amor.

Yuri sintió un gran sobresalto de su corazón con lo oído, ¿a qué venía esos títulos? Sabía que solo quería fastidiarlo pero detestaba escuchar eso del príncipe de plata, le recordaba constantemente lo cerca que ha estado del oro y nunca conseguirlo; de todas maneras lo tenía un poco asumido y bastante familiarizado, no obstante, desconocía si ser llamado "el compositor de hielo" le desagradaba a Victor.

\- No digas eso –se perturbó avergonzado – no es ninguna historia de amor, no inventes esas cosas que ya te conozco y te encanta armar alboroto por las redes.

\- Jajaja – se carcajeó muy fuerte el tailandés – pero si esas cosas ya andan en las redes desde que te fuiste a perseguir a Victor a Rusia, es increíble como los rumores circulan tan deprisa. Hasta han escrito fanfics.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Hizo una mueca rara – olvídalo, no quiero saberlo. Internet siempre agranda todo, tú no seas partícipe también.

\- No te prometo nada – sonrió maliciosamente como toda una reina del drama.

\- Eres terrible – pesimista pero suspirando contento de poder haber conversado con su amigo se propuso a no seguir interrumpiendo su entrenamiento – bien, yo continuaré descansado. Quizás camine un poco para tomar aire, no es agradable estar encerrado si estoy enfermo. Hablemos en otra ocasión.

\- De acuerdo, manda mis saludos a los demás. Y mi amenaza a Victor de que si te hace daño se las verá conmigo – agitó su mano en señal de despedida con una gran sonrisa. - ¡mejórate!

\- Gracias Phichit, suerte con tus rutinas – se despidió finalizando con la videollamada.

Bueno, ahora que ya había tenido una charla con uno de sus amigos también aprovechó a ponerse en contacto con su familia, al final parecía que iba a ocupar todo su rato libre hablando con otros. Beneficios de estar enfermo.

…

Victor tomó un espacio de su horario para visitar el complejo de patinaje y ver cómo le estaba yendo a Yurio. No era necesario que él fuese a ver eso, si Yurio sentía que había conseguido algo seguro se lo haría saber; Sin embargo, comprendía que se le estaba dificultando medianamente esa cuestión y conocer de su situación quizás le ayudaría a entender mejor su problema. No habituaba involucrarse con los patinadores de esta forma, con otras personas solamente esperaba a que se pusieran en contacto con él y si no sentía que todavía estaban aptos para hacer crear una melodía aguardaba a que con el tiempo un simple mensaje llegara para componerla. Solía ser muy estricto con ello y si tenía que dejar sin melodía a una persona que no conseguía cumplir con los requisitos no le importaba, dependía de ellos lo persistente que fueran para lograr crear una rutina en base a un silencio que se ocupe con una canción luego. No cualquiera podía hacerlo, pero Yurio ya lo había logrado con el campeonato anterior. Pensó que la razón de su tardanza podría ser por dos cosas, que quería conseguir ahora algo mucho más complicado y perfecto o que un problema personal lo entorpecía. Si fuese por un problema, ¿acaso eso le importaba? No debería… no es que fuesen amigos, ¿o sí?

Al llegar a la pista de patinaje, se encontró con esos rostros conocidos que avanzaban en sus prácticas y exclusivamente Yurio estaba captando órdenes de Lilia que preparaba su programa libre.

\- Yakov – Victor se acercó al entrenador.

\- Oh, Victor – le agradó su presencia sin dejar de observar a todos sus competidores que entrenaban con esmero – no pensé que hoy vendrías hasta aquí, ¿Katsuki sigue descansando?

\- Si – estaba por disculparse de haber sido por su culpa que uno de los patinadores se enfermase pero si hacía eso tal vez dejaría en evidencia que fueron ellos los que se colaron al recinto ilegalmente; no encontraba otra excusa por lo que se guardó la disculpa y se enfocó rápidamente en Yurio – con respeto a Plisetsky, veo que él está avanzando con su segunda rutina ¿todavía no acabó la primera o sí?

\- Mmm – El entrenador analizó al rubio – hoy está un poco más concentrado pero ha estado muy torpe y más irritable de lo normal. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podrá terminar su programa corto, debe estar estresándose con ello pero confío en que estará mejor pronto – se excusó intentando que el compositor se despreocupara, ponía mucha fe en sus alumnos.

No obstante, por más que Yakov le quisiera quitar peso a un problema que probablemente desconocía, a Victor le bastó con observar a Otabek que miraba muy severo al pequeño ruso. Como si supiera que había algo más pero cada mueca que esbozaba expresaba tensión en que Yurio pudiera lograr bien cada salto y coordinar su secuencia de pasos. Tenía mucha curiosidad en preguntarle al patinador si todo se encontraba bien, ¿a qué venía ese interés? Solo eran socios de trabajo, continuaba buscando excusas pero muy dentro suyo no podía negar que ni Yurio ni todos los demás mantenían aún una imagen de desconocidos, ¿desde cuándo se habían ganado un lugar distinto?

Sin preámbulos, cuando las prácticas parecían que no se perturbarían con nada y el día avanzaría como normalmente lo haría, sin nada nuevo, sin contratiempos y cada quien por su camino; cierta presencia se llevó toda la atención del mundo y la perturbación de otros, una presencia que nadie esperaba y por poco cometía que Yurio se cayera de uno de sus saltos.

Por una puerta, la figura femenina de una bella mujer irrumpió con sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro, admirando el espacioso lugar y buscando a una persona. Desprendía un aura de extrema amabilidad y entre sus manos poseía una bolsa de papel con algo adentro.

La mujer, con un sedoso cabello dorado que le llegaba por arriba de sus hombros y ojos celestes como el cielo, caminó sonriente en dirección al entrenador que captó la presencia de la dama pero desconoció su identidad al principio. Después de todo, habían pasado varios años desde que no le veía.

\- ¡Entrenador Yakov! Ha pasado mucho tiempo – se detuvo a pocos metros mirando ahora hacia la pista, en donde se hallaba Yurio con toda una expresión horrorizada en su rostro – perdón que haya decidido venir hasta aquí sin previo aviso, solo quería mirar la práctica de mi hijo – pronunció con un tono de voz triste sabiendo que su asistencia no sería para nada bienvenida pero se arriesgó a hacerlo.

\- Varios años – recordó Yakov en esos pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa mujer. Cuándo llevó a su pequeño hijo a su primera práctica y luego muy raras apariciones, siempre creyó que era una madre muy ocupada para asistir o preocuparse más constante de su hijo pero a juzgar por el rostro de Plisetsky, uno que proyectaba asombro y odio al mismo tiempo, ahora averiguaba que el asunto no era tan simple.

Victor no poseía alguna opinión por el momento, desconocía completamente quién era ella, mucho menos intuía si había algo malo. Pudo deducir rápidamente que ella era la madre de Yurio, su parecido era notable, pero no entendía el porqué se proyectaba tanta tensión. ¿Acaso uno no debería alegrarse si su madre quiere involucrarse con sus actividades? Claro, si hubiese conocido más a fondo al rubio tendría una opinión distinta.

\- Un minuto – la mujer se acercó estupefacta hasta el compositor - ¿tú eres Victor Nikiforov verdad?

La irritabilidad de Plisetsky poco a poco iba en aumento, sus puños se habían cerrado con furia y aguantaba sus ganas de decir algo; esperaba que solo con su mirada esa persona que se hacía llamar su madre desapareciera por dónde había venido, si no quería armar un terrible show más le valía entender su rostro.

\- Si, lo soy – Victor pensaba que ella lo conocía quizás de haberlo visto en algún teatro o escuchado su música en algún sitio o visto en televisión, no le dio mucha importancia que lo haya reconocido.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó entusiasmada – cuando te vi la primera vez eras un niño, yo era muy joven en aquel entonces – sonreía recordando viejos tiempos – cuando era pequeña era muy fan de tus padres. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu madre cuando eras un pequeño – bajó su mirada melancólica y acongojada – pero ella al final nunca pudo conocer a mi Yuratchka cuando nació, para ese entonces ella ya…

Victor estaba a punto de callarla, no quería ser irrespetuoso pero lo que escuchó por poco le quitaba todo rastro de tranquilidad; No obstante, su irrupción no provino de su boca. Fue del estallido de enojo de Yurio que patinó tambaleante y fuera de sí hasta ellos.

\- ¡Cállate ya! – gritó llevándose la sorpresa de todos que no comprendían lo que ocurría - ¡vieja bruja! ¿Quién te crees para venir hasta aquí con esa asquerosa sonrisa? – llegó hasta el borde de la pista, saliendo de la misma e intentando acercarse sin haberse colocado los protectores de sus cuchillas - ¡te dije que no quería verte! ¡Lárgate!

La mujer retrocedió un paso sin palabras, se asustó mucho de la reacción que estaba teniendo su hijo con ella, no es que no supiera la forma en que reaccionaría; sentía que se lo merecía pero estarlo viviendo en persona dolía muchísimo más, igual ese dolor no se comparaba en nada a lo que le había provocado por tantos años a su único hijo por abandonarle.

\- ¡Yuri cálmate! – Otabek corrió rápidamente hasta su amigo para detenerle desde atrás para que no continuara avanzando hasta ella.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Opuso resistencia pero no podía ganarle a la fuerza de Otabek - ¡y tú no vuelvas! ¡Desaparece como siempre lo has hecho! – le gritó por última vez a su madre en un eco que resonó por todo el establecimiento.

De pronto, el silencio.

El rostro de la mujer se afligió enormemente conteniendo sus lágrimas que difícilmente lograba mantener e inevitablemente comenzaban a recorrer por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó con voz temblorosa y entregó deprisa la bolsa a Yakov del cual adentro había un par de piroks que había hecho con su padre – tu abuelo te los envía, cómelos antes de que se enfríen más. Y no te preocupes por volver a verme – decía todo esto incapaz de mirar al rostro de su hijo – yo no estaré por mucho tiempo, ya sé que ya no pertenezco a este lugar. Lo siento – finalizando, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a paso ligero por la puerta para cumplir con la petición de su hijo.

La tensión que había quedado en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo y el silencio que se propagó segundos después resultó de extrema incomodidad para todos. Cuando Yurio se calmó, Otabek le soltó preocupado de su estado pero antes de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Victor decidió en hablar primero.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso!? – Se posicionó frente al rubio – ella es tu madre, ¿cómo puedes hablarle así?

Automáticamente, Yurio levantó su vista indignado de que esa persona le esté diciendo aquello como si él tuviese la culpa de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Le exclamó haciéndole frente - ¡lo dices como si no tuviese que haberle dicho eso! ¡No te metas si no sabes nada de mi vida! Eres un simple compositor, ahórrate tus comentarios.

\- Sea lo que sea, ella es tu madre – le miró muy severo, no podía creer que alguien se refiriese a su madre de tal manera, pero quizás él estaba anteponiendo emociones personales a lo que significaba una madre; estaba desentendiendo por completo que cada familia eran mundos distintos, no podía meditarlo ahora, Victor solo observó la actitud incorrecta de un hijo a su madre, una actitud que si él tuviese a su madre viva nunca le haría eso. Estaba siendo egoísta - ¡ella te dio la vida y actuaste como un monstruo!

\- ¡Ella es el monstruo! – Se abalanzó hasta el compositor sosteniendo con ambas manos el cuello de su abrigo - ¡no te metas en asuntos que no te importan! Que mi madre siga viva no significa que se merezca mi respeto, ¡no antepongas tu mirada de algo que no conoces, que tu madre esté muerta no significa que obligadamente deba apreciar a la mía!

Eso último terminó de destrozar la paciencia de Victor que no pudo mantener su seriedad y control de la situación. El mencionar que su madre estaba muerta, noticia que no era nueva para nadie, lo tenía asumido pero la manera en que se lo dijo fue como una fuerte oleada de recuerdos y un tema que no toleraría que nadie, ni un adolescente irrespetuoso tenga el derecho de echarle en cara.

No tuvo que haber hecho aquello, pero sin haberlo pensado con detenimiento, le dirigió una fuerte cachetada que ninguno vio venir. Yurio quedó prácticamente en shock con un ardor en su mejilla que se tornó de un color rojizo posteriormente.

\- Perdón… yo… - Victor reaccionó a lo que había hecho pero no era el momento de brindar una disculpa, no lo sentía así, su mente era un completo lío. Sin lograr calmarse decidió prácticamente largarse del lugar, nunca pensó que se llegaría a irritar tanto por algo como eso, se sentía un imbécil…

\- Yuri… - Otabek intentó tomar el rostro de Yurio pero éste apartó sus manos dándole la espalda para buscar los protectores de sus patines y también marcharse del lugar.

\- Vaya problema… - suspiró Yakov sin saber ahora cómo se resolvería esa situación, no podía tener a su compositor y su patinador peleados.

\- Eso fue… perturbador – dijo Mila en cercanía de Lilia – me preocupan ambos. – inquieta no podía razonar qué sería lo mejor de hacer para ambos amigos.

\- Solo déjalos – Lilia cruzó sus brazos con voz estricta pero queriendo buscar la mejor solución – es algo que solo ellos deben resolver. Plisetsky debe estar un tiempo a solas para calmarse.

\- Supongo… -

En el caso de Victor, subió a su coche apoyando ambas manos sobre el volante e intentando volver a su tranquilidad con continuas bocanadas de aire. ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? ¿Por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas a Yurio cuando era cierto que desconocía por completo de su vida? ¿Y por qué eso también le molestaba? ¿Era porque todavía desconocía muchas cosas de él, al igual que de Otabek o Mila? ¿Era porque los consideraba sus amigos? ¿Porque quería verlos bien? Muchas cosas giraban en su mente pero solo una persona apareció continuamente como razón o respuesta que le podía devolver tranquilidad, Yuri. Necesitaba volver ahora con él, sentía que si corría a sus brazos su ansiedad se disiparía, no sabía el porqué, solamente su cuerpo y mente le comunicaba que requería de su calor y su esencia para calmarse. El japonés era lo más cercano a un cobijo, siempre creyó que podía lidiar con todo en su soledad pero ¿por qué lo percibía contrario con este suceso? Odiaba demasiado creer que el control se le estaba escapando de sus manos. Victor estaba apenas aprendiendo lo que significaba involucrarse y abrir su corazón a otros.

Yuri se dispuso a ocupar unos minutos para salir a caminar por la cuadra junto a Makkachin y así tomar un poco de aire, la idea no era alejarse demasiado para prevenir accidentes si se volvía a sentir mal a causa de su resfrío. Por el momento se sentía lo suficientemente estable como para dar una breve caminata y a su vez reflexionar acerca de sus rutinas de patinaje. A cada paso que daba se distraía profundamente con referencia a sus secuencias y saltos, sumado a algunos movimientos que realizaba con sus manos y se detenía bruscamente cuando en cierto punto imaginaba que habría un salto. El patinaje siempre fue parte de su vida por lo que aún estando enfermo y ausente de prácticas no podía simplemente perder el tiempo en ocio.

\- Entonces luego de mirar a Victor doy un giro… - murmuraba para sí mismo a la par de vigilar que Makkachin no se alejara demasiado – no, no, no, el público, es al público – nuevamente la imagen de Victor aparecía en su mente con suaves palabras de incitación a que le "seduzca" – es imposible… no puedo dejar de pensar en que tengo que seducir a Victor – pronunciaba quejoso llevando sus manos hacia su rostro – Realmente, ¿qué pensará Victor de mí?

El japonés, volviendo de a poco a su realidad, notó en un árbol que se observaba en el jardín de una casa vecina, cómo desde sus ramas se hallaban pequeñas estalactitas que se derretían conjuntamente y recordó cuando él había llegado en el deshielo de la primavera y ya no faltaría mucho para que llegase el verano. Aquel paisaje le chocó con cierta nostalgia y no pudo evitar compararlo con Victor y preguntarse si de una misma manera se podría derretir el hielo que ocupaba en el interior de Victor. Él no pensaba que el compositor fuese frío para nada, pero sí creía que por determinada razón había creado una especie de capa de hielo para aislarse y no demostrar quién era en realidad. Yuri afirmaba que el Victor que conocía era el real Victor pero también había otro lado suyo que no mostraba a cualquiera, era ese que ebrio parecía divertirse y no importarle hacer el ridículo, ese que de a poco podía estirar su mano para dejar que le alcancen, esa cálida mano que podía cubrir tus ojos y sumirte a un profundo y relajado sueño…

De pronto, su móvil suena y sacándolo rápidamente de su bolsillo revisó de quién se trataba. Era un mensaje que le resultó un tanto extraño al principio pero se guardó las preguntas obedeciendo a lo que allí estaba escrito.

\- ¡Makkachin! Volvamos – le indicó a la alegre mascota que se acercó a él como si de su propio dueño se tratase en hacerle caso y juntos regresaron al apartamento.

Cuando Yuri se adentró al edificio y subió a su piso, caminó hasta la puerta encontrándose con la persona que se había puesto en contacto con él.

\- ¿En dónde estabas? ¿No te encontrabas enfermo? – Preguntó Mila un poco molesta por haberle hecho esperar afuera – creí que te habías dormido.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó reduciendo la distancia hasta poseer en frente a su amiga - ¿pero Mila, qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo salí a caminar un rato, tomar aire. – buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta invitándole a pasar a la compañera.

\- ¿Victor no está aquí? – Ingresó observando a cada rincón intentando de asegurarse de que el compositor haya llegado a casa pero al parecer el lugar estaba vacío – bueno, eso es obvio o alguien me habría atendido minutos atrás – suspiró inquieta.

\- Él aún no ha regresado – caminó hasta la sala buscando su caja de pañuelos sobre la mesita que estaba junto a su notebook y un par de libros – lo siento por el desastre – apartó del sillón un cuaderno de notas que poseía datos de sus programas y sus nuevos posibles trajes para darle lugar a la muchacha y se sentara - ¿necesitabas a Victor para algo?

\- No realmente – ella se sentó con una expresión perturbada en su rostro, intranquila e insegura – verás – miró a Yuri fijamente – Victor estuvo en el complejo de patinaje, hace apenas una hora, pensé que había venido hasta aquí y aunque Lilia me dijo que no me involucrara me quedé un poco preocupada.

Yuri no comprendía a lo que se refería pero a juzgar la reacción de Mila se percató de que algo complicado había sucedido y sintió mucho interés en eso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó contagiándosele la preocupación de la misma manera.

\- No es bueno que te estreses si aún no te recuperas del todo – dijo ella apoyando su mano sobre la frente de su amigo pare revisar cómo se encontraba – quizás Victor cuando vuelva quiera hablarlo contigo.

Aunque quisiera evitar que se estresara, su incomodidad ya estaba presente con solo mencionarle que algo malo había sucedido; no iba a poder tomárselo con calma si no le informaba mínimamente algún simple detalle para prepararse.

\- Igual quiero saberlo, Mila – le insistió sujetando la mano de ella y demostrando extrema seriedad en querer saber la gravedad del asunto. Si se trataba de Victor no iba a poder esperar hasta saberlo.

Mila bajó su mirada y respiró hondo llegando a la conclusión de contarle lo que había ocurrido pese a no dar muchos argumentos extensos de todo lo que presenció.

\- Está bien, te lo diré – relajó su tensión y levantó su vista al determinado Yuri – Victor y Yurio tuvieron una confrontación… Se enojaron y hubo unas palabras que hicieron reaccionar muy mal a Victor, no pudo evitar abofetear a Yurio para callarlo – levantó una de sus manos para apoyarla por debajo de su labio inferior y con cierta ansiedad murmuró entre dientes – los dos después se fueron dejando un ambiente denso, fue horrible.

\- ¿En…en serio? – tartamudeó el japonés, no podía creer que hubiese ocurrido eso y que Victor haya actuado de esa forma, admitía que a veces Yurio era un poco difícil de tratar y podía ser hiriente con algunas frases pero nunca se imaginó que algo podría hacer que Victor perdiera el control de esa forma. Él nunca optaría por esa actitud, debió ser un tema muy serio – la razón por la que hizo aquello, ¿escuchaste qué fue lo que dijo Yurio antes de eso?

Mila estaba lejos pero el alto volumen de voz de su compañero hizo que sus gritos se oyeran por todo el recinto, claro que escuchó lo que dijo.

\- Fue… por su madre – reveló afligida – creo que deberías hablar con él mejor, supongo que por ahora la persona más cercana que tiene Victor eres tú.

Yuri cerró sus manos en puños con ligera fuerza demostrando la rigidez que le ocasionaba oír aquello.

\- Pero yo aún no he podido acercarme tanto como quisiera… - junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y observando aquella unión – él aún no me deja cruzar esa brecha que hay…

\- Todo estará bien – Mila sonrió con mucha calidez y colocó su palma sobre ambas manos de su amigo – no te apresures, estoy segura de que a Victor le llegarán tus sentimientos. Yo no puedo decirte qué necesita ese misterioso compositor, las palabras exactas o cómo hacer para ocupar un lugar especial pero sí puedo decirte que solo seas Yuri; Quizás no lo has notado pero eres una persona que se adentra en el corazón de otros simplemente por ser tú – se rió – por eso solo necesitas demostrarle a Victor que estás allí para escucharle, cuando se sienta listo se dejará ayudar.

\- Mila… - no pudo evitar emocionarse con esas palabras y abrazar imprevistamente a su amiga - ¡ah! ¡Lo siento! – se alejó al instante – que estoy enfermo, no quiero enfermarte.

\- ¡No te preocupes! – Continuó riéndose y se puso de pie – bien, entonces me marcharé – juguetona presionó los cachetes de Yuri – mejórate pronto, todos te estamos esperando y cuándo lo hagas también habla con Plisetsky ¿sí? Ese tonto también puede ser una caja de pandora.

\- Lo haré – afirmó más tranquilo pero ahora en su cabeza se preguntaba del paradero en que se había dirigido Victor y si volvería a casa pronto.

…

El pequeño ruso, al llegar al silencioso hogar en el que rescindía, se quitó la mochila en dónde guardaba sus patines y con extrema furia la arrojó hacia un rincón sin importar hacia dónde caía. Sabía que atacar a objetos inanimados no le ayudaría en nada pero ¡vayas ganas de patear cosas tenía! Si no fuese su casa ya habría roto un par de objetos para arrepentirse más tarde; por lo contrario no tuvo más remedio que encerrarse en su cuarto y recostarse en la oscuridad de su cama. No estaba tan molesto con Victor como lo estaba por su madre, lo único que podía repetir en su mente era el porqué había ido a interrumpir su práctica, qué intensiones buscaba pero su mayor enojo se enfocaba en aquella alegre sonrisa actuando como si todo estuviese perfecto, ¿quién se creía? ¿Acaso había olvidado todo el daño que le había hecho? Ni mil disculpas harían que la imagen que el ruso tenía de su madre cambiaría, era un rencor que había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo con solo la idea de no volver a verla jamás.

Mientras se tranquilizaba, el rostro de Victor de tal terrible escena apareció en su mente y no quería admitir que había dicho cosas de más pero sabía que no tuvo que haber dicho aquello. Estaba demasiado molesto para meditar sus palabras en ese entonces y pese a que aún permanecía con la postura de que el compositor no tuvo que haber opinado de algo que no lo involucraba, no fue excusa para herirlo con respecto a su madre. Ambos tenían opiniones distintas que chocaron de la peor manera.

Con el móvil en mano buscó el número de su abuelo y aguardó con seriedad a que su llamada sea atendida, tenía muchas preguntas, claro que en esto no culpaba a su abuelo de nada.

\- Yurachka – respondió la voz anciana del otro lado - ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo?

\- Abuelo… - aguardó unos segundos- no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Tú sabías que ella iba a ir a verme?

Su abuelo hizo esperar su respuesta y se oyó un suspiro.

\- Tu madre insistía en ir a verte pero sabía que tú no ibas a querer – cambió su tono de voz a uno más severo – le advertí que solo causaría problemas pero cuando terminó de hacer los piroshkis quiso llevártelos. ¿Fue muy malo?

\- Le grité y se marchó llorando – contestó sin pisca de remordimiento – sabes bien que ya no quiero verla más, no es mi culpa. Espero no me hagas quedar a mí como el enemigo, ¡ella sabía lo que ocurriría!

\- Si, lo sé – volvió a suspirar – Yurachka – le nombró más compasivo – tienes razón de que ella no se comportó como la madre que hubieses querido pero por lo menos deberías hablar con ella, no digo que vuelvan a ser madre e hijo y su relación vuelva a surgir de las cenizas. Pero si hablan quizás todo ese rencor pueda pasar a segundo plano, ¿por qué no le escuchas?

\- ¡Me niego! – Se sentó rápidamente – diga lo que diga, lo que haga, ¡no quiero escucharla! Pudo haberme venido a ver cuando era un niño y hablarme pero ya es tarde, ya crecí sin ella y no me interesa oír sus razones. Esa persona ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- Yura… -

\- Adiós abuelo – mordió sus labios con tensión – por favor, avísame cuando esa mujer se marche así podré visitarte – sin más preámbulos cortó la llamada quedándose con una profunda sensación de vacío en él. Ya no podía pensar claramente en sus programas, sentía que se alejaba más y más de su melodía y ahora tampoco tenía la confianza de que Victor se la compusiera con lo ocurrido, ¿qué sería de él ahora? ¿Solo quedaría buscar cualquier otra melodía y patinarla para cubrir un programa? Si patinaba perfecto, bastaría… ¿o no?

Con el transcurso de unos minutos, la puerta de su cuarto resonó con repetidos golpes lo que captó su atención y sin responder aguardó a que la persona que había golpeado dijera algo. De cualquiera manera no tenía intensiones de abrirle.

\- ¿Yuri? – la voz de Otabek se escuchó. Su preocupación no pudo hacer que dejara a su amigo pensar en solitario, no creía que lo mejor sería en dejarlo solo, pensaba que ahora necesitaba un amigo para escucharlo pero ¿Esa era la mejor solución? Una parte suya le trasmitía que estar acercándose demasiado podría resultar de una complicación distinta, de esa en la que pronto se hablaría.

Yurio deseaba en abrir esa puerta, abrazarle, hablar de cualquier tontería para olvidarse de lo ocurrido pero… Otabek debía volver a Kazajistán mañana. Fue un gran error acostumbrarse a esa calidez y tener que dejarle ir. No venía al tema si su vínculo persistía como simples amigos, era normal que cada quien siga su camino más allá de ser amigos u otro tipo de relación; el vivir en distintos países significaba en esto, separarse. ¿Pero porqué no dolía tanto cómo cuando mantenían conversaciones por internet? Yurio supo que esa pregunta ya tenía una respuesta directa, porque estar cerca de la persona de la que te has enamorado puede cambiar todo tu mundo.

…

Victor al final no se dirigió hacia dónde su sentir le indicaba, callando y negando con ahínco que su cuerpo necesitara el calor del japonés partió a otro sitio. Se decía constantemente que no había sentido alguno de que Katsuki sea su primera opción para desahogar un problema, ¿y cuál problema había? Minimizó esa pelea como si nada hubiese ocurrido y las cosas volverían a la normalidad con el devenir de los días. Se disculparía con Yurio por haberle abofeteado y su trabajo continuaría como siempre, ¿por qué circunstancia se desarrollaría un contratiempo mucho más serio de lo que parecía? Nada malo había ocurrido… continuaba autoconvenciéndose.

"_Esta historia no tiene sentido, se desvanecerá esta noche junto con las estrellas"._

Su automóvil se detuvo abruptamente frente a cierto lugar y descendió hasta apoyar sus manos sobre su puerta y visibilizar aquel cartel de "cerrado" que colgaba desde el lado de afuera. El bar usual estaba cerrado y sin más remedio pensó en cuál otra alternativa podía escoger si éste raramente no se hallaba disponible. ¿Pero qué quería conseguir yendo a un bar como solía hacer en sus años de juventud? ¿Emborracharse? ¿Buscar algún acompañante de paso? Él no era esa persona o ya no veía divertido el volver a ser así; cuando salió a cenar con Yuri, Yurio, Otabek y Mila la situación la percibió bastante distinta, poder hablar o conocer a esas personas de las que nunca antes había intercambiado un tiempo en convivencia no se presentó tan incómodo como creía. Ver a Yuri borracho y sumado su turno en misma subida de alcohol en la que lo arrastró hasta la pista de hielo comportándose como todo lo contrario a lo que haría sobrio producía que el significado de diversión cobrara vida. Entonces ¿por qué quería escapar? ¿Qué ocasionaba que continuara desarrollando esa dura pared de hielo que se obligaba a mantener de pie?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó una voz desde la altura – hoy está cerrado.

Victor levantó su vista y desde el balcón superior del bar estaba el barman Gavrel con ropa informal y con sus brazos recostados sobre la baranda de la cornisa.

\- Vine a tomar algo – respondió esquivando la mirada – es raro que esté cerrado.

\- Hubo un problema con unos caños y mañana vendrán a arreglarlo por eso hoy no abrimos – observó sospechoso al compositor – encima es plena tarde para que andes bebiendo, ¿acaso extrañas tus épocas de borracho empedernido? – Soltó una risilla.

\- No es eso – negó con tensión como si realmente necesitara una copa de lo que sea – me iré a otro lugar – se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- Espera – se masajeó el cuello no esperando a que lo siguiente que diría fuese tomado en serio – puedo tener algo pero te echaré si apenas comienzas a decir incoherencias.

\- Pero el bar… - le volvió a mirar confundido.

\- No hablo del bar, hablo de mi casa – señaló en dónde se hallaba de pie – yo vivo aquí arriba, ¿muy práctico verdad?

Victor simplemente lo vio como una oportunidad para beber algo ya que mientras más deprisa su mente se distrajera de pensamientos innecesarios más sencillo luego podría volver a enfocarse en su piano. Le daba igual sea el lugar que sea y a esa persona ya la conocía, no eran amigos para nada o no lo consideraba así pero le otorgaba la poca confianza suficiente que se ganó por todos los años que fue atendido en el bar.

\- De acuerdo, ¿por dónde se ingresa? – miró a izquierda y derecha buscando la entrada.

\- Escaleras, a tu izquierda, al costado del bar – le indicó con su pulgar y un rostro sumamente sorprendido de que aceptara. Después de todo, ese compositor no era de beber acompañado, solían acompañarle otros pero por decisión de ellos que les despertaba el interés de conocerle.

El barman se apresuró, a medida de que Victor subía las escaleras, a apartar un poco de objetos que causaban desorden y colocarse un calzado; menos mal no estaba de pijama porque anteriormente tuvo que salir a hacer las compras.

Abriéndole la puerta con nerviosismo, permitió que ingresara y se pusiera cómodo. El piso no era lo bastante grande como para que viviera más de una persona; lo primero que pensó el compositor fue justamente la diferencia de tamaño con su propio piso a pesar de que ambos vivían solos. La diferencia de sueldos también era notable, pese a eso, él conservaba la humildad de nunca desprestigiar hogares ajenos; uno es afortunado por tener en dónde vivir.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste mi invitación? – Buscó dos copas y una botella de vino - ¿te va el vino blanco?

\- Si, cualquier cosa está bien – se sentó en el sillón de la pequeña sala analizando su entorno, no había mucho más que un televisor en un rincón, una mesa pequeña en medio y la ventana que derivaba a la terraza. – ¿y por qué no aceptaría? Te conozco hace tiempo.

\- Lo sé – se acercó apoyando ambas copas sobre la mesa y sirviendo una de sus botellas favoritas de vino – pero ¿acaso sigues yendo a casas de otras personas para beber o pasar el rato?

\- Claro que no… - aceptó una de las copas del cual meció delicadamente para captar su aroma – estoy demasiado ocupado para entretenimiento.

\- ¿Y hoy no lo estás? – sonrió tomando su propia copa y sentándose en el lado vacío del sillón – creo que ocultas algo – apoyó sus labios en el borde del cristal sin quitar sus ojos de él.

\- Debería estar trabajando en composiciones en realidad – bebió un sorbo y observó la vista de la ventana – supongo que no quiero ir a casa aún – dijo con cierta melancolía.

Gavrel, con seriedad, miraba el pequeño oleaje que se creaba al danzar la copa y colocó la misma a centímetros de sus ojos para captar el rostro de Victor a través del cristal.

\- ¿Por qué una persona que tiene a alguien que le espera en casa no quiere ir a casa? – pronunció como en un cántico sin dejar de ver a esa figura reflejada en su bebida.

\- Vivir con alguien momentáneamente no significa que uno espere al otro – se decidió a mirar al muchacho captando lo que estaba haciendo, ¿a qué jugaba mirándole a través del cristal de la copa? - ¿qué haces?

\- Eres transparente en algunas ocasiones – sonrió recostando el lado de su cuerpo sobre el respaldar del sillón – si tienes un problema solo deberías hablarlo, el beber solo te otorgará una felicidad de corta duración. ¿Acaso has peleado con Yuri? ¿Estás escapando de algo?

Victor arrugó su frente sin mucha tolerancia a que comenzara con sus interrogatorios.

\- No, Yuri no es el problema en nada… - apoyó la copa nuevamente sobre la mesa.

\- Si el problema es otro, ¿por qué no lo conversas con él en vez de estar bebiendo en la casa de un amigo menos importante? – Bajó su copa – Victor Nikiforov, ¿qué quieres en realidad?

No hubo más respuestas de por medio porque ni el ruso sabía o descubría qué quería en realidad, ¿quería beber alcohol? ¿Quería hablar con otros? ¿Quería escapar de un problema o resolverlo?

\- Agradezco que me hayas tenido la confianza suficiente para animarte a entrar a mi casa por primera vez – de un largo sorbo acabó bebiendo todo el líquido que permanecía en su copa y exhaló un sonido jadeante acomodando sus piernas para sentarse con mayor comodidad en el sofá. Prácticamente de una forma para nada elegante – tú conoces al trabajador del bar, el responsable y atento con cada cliente. Pero fuera del trabajo soy esta persona, soy desordenado, me gusta andar descalzo y mirar programas de comedia – relataba con un tono de orgullo – soy torpe y canto terrible en la ducha.

\- ¿Y por qué me cuentas eso? – elevó una ceja y no contradecía que fuese así por la imagen que demostraba en estos momentos.

\- Porque eres mi amigo – asintió sonriente – Victor, tienes amigos ¿te has dado cuenta?

La mirada del ruso se abrió estupefacta ante esa revelación que él ya sabía pero no admitía del todo. El deseo de hablar con otros, preocuparse por el programa de Yurio, percibir lo "divertido" que se estaban convirtiendo sus días… Claro, tenía amigos, amigos de los cuales no quería lastimar y por eso la pelea que había tenido con el pequeño patinador le ocasionó dolor; porque hirió a un amigo.

\- Y Yuri… - por un instante la palabra "amigo", con cierta duda, la vio muy pequeña para el japonés. Sin embargo, no se tomó el trabajo de meditar si esa palabra era la indicada – yo… creo que Yuri querrá saber qué ocurrió hoy… eso que… debería contarle ¿no?

\- Eres lento… - resopló con poca paciencia- Compositor inexperto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Anda a contarle tus problemas a Yuri – incitó elevando su voz como en una orden.

\- ¡Gavrel! – Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió en dirección a la puerta – ¡te debo una bebida en otra ocasión!

\- Claro, claro… - agitó su mano sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más ya que el ruso terminó desapareciendo como el viento – amigos… he – nuevamente en soledad abandonó su copa de vino y se recostó en la totalidad del sillón – me conformo con amigos. Supongo que es hora de ir a buscarme otra cita… - hizo una mueca de enojo -¡Yuri katsuki! – Exclamó para sí mismo elevando sus mano en lo alto – apareciste hace poco y me ganaste al ruso del piano, eres increíble…

…

Yuri practicaba estiramientos, descuidando nuevamente su descanso, pero estaba aburrido a la espera de realizar algo para cenar. Pensaba que quizás Victor se molestaría con él por no estar descansando o haciendo cosas que no debería pero se estaba arriesgando a la par de que le resultaba interesante saber qué reacción tendría, ¿Acaso quería molestarlo? Bueno, estar disgustado por una pelea no le encontraba buena solución. Una especie de agitación interna le comunicaba continuamente que quería verle, tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano cruzaría la puerta y hablaría con él, abriría su corazón.

Entonces, dejándose llevar por sus estiramientos en la sala, extendió una de sus manos apuntando hacia la puerta principal y la otra mano la apoyó sobre su pecho en una posición como quien finalizaba un baile solitario o una misma rutina de patinaje sin crear.

\- Amor – nombró manifestando el tema que tanto ruido surgía desde su corazón, como un pedido a gritos en ser plasmado. ¿Llegaría el mensaje más difícil que se había propuesto a realizar en toda su vida?

El picaporte de la puerta principal giró.

Yurio se había negado a abrir su puerta prácticamente a cualquiera que quisiera entrar a su habitación, sabía que estaba adoptando una actitud inmadura pero por el momento sus ideas en su mente no estaban del todo aclaradas. Su mayor perturbación ni siquiera era haber reconocido su error si no el imaginar que próximamente debería tener de nuevo a Beka lejos, ¿a quién contaría sus problemas? ¿A quién consultaría por ayuda o tener unos brazos para reconfortarse? Volver a estar solo lastimaba pero fue su mayor inconveniente apoyarse tanto en alguien cuyo hogar estaba en otro país. Él lo sabía pero no comprendía que sus sentimientos resultarían en ser tan fuertes al punto de desear retener por más tiempo a esa persona, nunca experimentó algo como eso y era por lo cual le traía tanto pesar.

Otabek se mantuvo insistiendo, aguardando a que su amigo abriese la puerta aunque significase quedarse dormido en el frío suelo. Quería aprovechar sus últimas horas en compañía de Yurio pero a éste ritmo concluiría con una tensa despedida que no quería experimentar. El kazajo hasta llegó a pensar en que el ruso debería ser más dependiente de él, que cualquier malestar sea excusa para hablar sin saber que justamente esa actitud era causa de sufrimiento.

\- Yuri, solo quiero que hablemos, no guardes tus problemas para ti solo, ¿puedes abrirme? – con un oído y una palma apoyados en la madera de la puerta, Otabek no desistía. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado invasor y lo mejor sería darle tiempo? Pero pronto debía marcharse y por eso quería ser un poco egoísta.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes de más – Yurio se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su frente sobre la misma del lado interno pero no la abrió, se mantuvo cabizbajo – mañana temprano podremos hablar mejor y luego iré a despedirte al aeropuerto; le pediré perdón a Victor y me enfocaré en mis rutinas, me esforzaré.

En su tono de voz se notaba cierta perturbación que no dejaba del todo conforme a esa persona.

\- Quiero saber si realmente estarás bien, disculpa si soy muy insistente pero permíteme entrar. No sé si seré de mucha ayuda pero mañana debo terminar de armar mi equipaje y quiero tener el tiempo suficiente para escucharte. Si te estoy molestando solo dímelo –

Hubo un prologando silencio que se podía interpretar de múltiples formas, "Yurio estaba enojado, se había dormido, lo estaba ignorando" pero diversos sonidos se escuchaban en el interior como alguien caminando de un lado a otro en el transcurso de tomar una decisión. A los pocos minutos, el seguro de la puerta fue quitado y lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando en vista el rostro del ruso entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

\- Nunca podría molestarme contigo – pronunció esquivando la mirada – pero entiende que esto no es fácil para mí.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Beka esperó a tener el permiso para ingresar.

Yurio dudó por un segundo pero luego abrió la puerta en su totalidad para apartarse y permitirle ingresar. Tal vez esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que podrían conversar de esta forma cara a cara, no podía desperdiciarlo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía hacerle entender que mantener cierta distancia era lo ideal? ¿O quizás esa manera de pensar era la equivocada en el ruso?

Al caminar hasta el medio de la habitación, el kazajo encendió la lámpara para poder observar mejor en dónde pisaba y al mismo amigo que cerró la puerta dándole la espalda. Pensó en qué cosa podría ser lo primero en hablar, ¿debía ir de frente con el problema principal de la madre o la discusión con Victor? ¿O mejor sería esperar a que el ruso decidiera por su cuenta? No parecía que esa ausencia de palabras cambiase, había tantas cosas para decirse pero tanta incomodidad de por medio.

\- Mi patinaje, siento que lo estoy perdiendo. Cuando me ves patinar, ¿qué es lo que ves? – preguntó Yurio en vista a la madera, incapaz de ver a los ojos de su amigo, incapaz de llegar al punto principal de su angustia.

\- Qué veo… - murmuró confundido pero quiso tomarse en serio esa pregunta y dar una respuesta concreta, después de todo, él estuvo analizando muy bien cada movimiento que ese cuerpo brindaba en el hielo y nadie mejor que él comprendía las emociones de ese chico – la rutina del programa libre de Lilia aún falta pulir pero a razón de que ella lo preparó para ti no se ven complicaciones, se nota tu esfuerzo de hacer las cosas tal cual te indica. Pero tu programa corto… - hizo una pausa, pese a lastimar a su amigo debía ser sincero – no hay nada, errores, avanzas pero luego se te ve inseguro. Es como si estuvieses luchando por crear algo de lo que eres incapaz de aclarar, solo haces que me preocupes cuando te miro.

En ese instante, Yurio se giró con una expresión tormentosa y una frase cruzó por su mente, "éste chico puede ver a través de mi tan fácil pero aún así no puede entender mi mensaje". Las emociones pueden ser tan conflictivas y extrañas, confundir, hacerte sufrir pero también sonreír; escapar a ellas es lo peor que alguien podría hacer pero el ruso sentía que aunque él tenga asumido esa atracción ante el kazajo, algo faltaba. Ese amor lo pudo haber dejado plasmado en el hielo desde que se dio cuenta y si no lo logró era por una cuestión mucho más profunda. Ese mensaje no era únicamente para Otabek.

\- ¿Yurio…? - le nombró el kazajo asombrado de ver tan afligido a su amigo, creyó que sus palabras habían sido muy duras pero sorprendentemente la figura de ese muchacho se acercó rápidamente terminando de chocar su cuerpo contra el suyo como si quisiese aferrarse desesperadamente.

\- Pensaba que solo debía concentrarme en algo que significase mucho para mí pero creo que a razón de eso le estoy dando la espalda a otros asuntos – rodeó con sus brazos esa espalda y apoyó su rostro sobre uno de los hombros de esa persona sintiendo una extrema calidez que le invadió automáticamente - ¿es por eso que mi patinaje sufre tanto? ¿Qué me falta? ¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquilo? – con su corazón latiendo con rapidez sus manos se aferraban con mayor fuerza.

\- ¿Qué crees que deberías hacer para poder encontrar lo que te falta? No lo pienses demasiado, solo deja que sea lo primero que dicta tu corazón – le rodeó con sus brazos de la misma forma con una de sus manos apoyada en esos finos cabellos dorados. Aguantaba sus propios sentimientos para anteponer a los del ruso y ayudarle a llegar a una conclusión acertada.

Yurio arrastró sus dos manos hasta colocarlas en ambos hombros de su amigo, separándose unos centímetros de su cuerpo, y clavó su vista al suelo con mucha seriedad y decisión. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo y respiró hondo expresando su sinceridad, una sinceridad que sabía que era lo mejor para él.

\- Hablar con Victor, pedir perdón… aceptar el error de mi madre, perdonar pero sé que no puedo darle ese lugar del cual perdió, igual entiendo que debo seguir adelante. También… - levantó su mirada relajando su rostro con una sutil sonrisa – dejarte ir. Me hizo feliz tu visita, eres demasiado genial – dijo con una gran sonrisa – es normal que no quiera que te vayas. Porque eres mi único amigo… - nuevamente la sonrisa se esfumó guardando mucho sufrimiento detrás de cada palabra.

\- Yo no soy tu único amigo – corrigió Otabek son una expresión muy compasiva y pacífica –tienes a muchas personas rodeándote, muchas personas que están allí para ayudarte. Yo me iré pero siempre nos volveremos a ver, no debes olvidar que todos son parte de tu vida. ¿No crees que todo este tiempo hayas querido expresarlo con ese programa? Pero no lo has logrado porque no estabas siendo sincero contigo mismo… Es ¿amor, verdad? Tu amor por cada uno que te ha tendido una mano, el amor que aún guardas por una persona que te traicionó. Guardas tanto amor pero no lo expresas – Otabek se rió y sujetó las mejillas del ruso como jugando a presionarlas – tienes tu patinaje para lograrlo, muéstranos eso en el hielo, si no puedes ser lo suficientemente expresivo con otros para que noten tu simpatía entonces patina, patina con todo lo que tengas.

Los ojos de Yurio parecían brillar con una luminosidad nueva, como si necesitara abrir los ojos y sentirse que por fin estaba yendo a un camino correcto, no debía cambiar su personalidad o actuar de una manera diferente; pero quería que esa conexión con todos sea la base de este programa, no solo un amor romántico, un amor puro que nunca se animó a expresar. No tenía un nombre aún pero pronto se le sería dado, si podía dejarlo en claro por supuesto que su compositor le daría el nombre.

\- Si lo consigo, quiero que puedas verme con atención. La próxima vez que veas mis programas te sorprenderé mucho más, haré que mi mensaje llegue. – dijo con suma confianza.

\- Estaré esperando por verlo, no creas que yo no daré lo mejor de mi – guiñó un ojo- sigo siendo tu rival después de todo.

\- Es verdad – Yurio quitó sus manos de encima y se apartó avergonzado. Sintió que las cosas estaban bien así, dijo lo que tenía que decir pero quizás ese sentimiento mayor por su amigo se tenía que dejar en el aire y que las palabras ya no sean necesarias. Lo que no se percató era la obviedad con la que actuaba frente al kazajo, su sinceridad con palabras no era más fuerte que sus propias expresiones, unas expresiones que solo Otabek tenía el derecho de apreciar.

\- Seguiremos en contacto y confía en las personas que te rodean, búscalos si necesitas ayuda ¿sí? – tomó las blancas manos del ruso y las acercó frente a sus labios para depositar un beso sobre ellas – el tiempo vuela y pronto nos volvamos a reencontrar.

\- ¿He!? ¿he!? – Se alteró el rubio ante esa acción - ¿por qué haces eso!? – su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse notablemente en la desesperación, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué? Esto no era algo que los amigos hacían ¿o sí?

\- Porque me gustas, pensé que quizás me veías de la misma forma ¿o lo malinterpreté? – Apoyó una mano sobre su mentón muy pensativo – siendo tan expresivo ahora, ¿no lo malinterpreté o si!? – se alteró rápidamente pero luego del cuello de su camisa sintió un fuerte agarre que terminó con un choque sobre algo suave.

Los ojos de Otabek se abrieron en shock sintiendo una sensación en sus labios muy agradable junto a un golpeo ansioso de su corazón. Los labios del ruso se apoyaron sobre los suyos con inexperiencia, nervios y temblor de los mismos. No había marcha atrás a lo que había ocurrido y tampoco quería darla. Yurio encontró la oportunidad que esperaba, seguramente nunca se hubiese animado a ello si el kazajo no habría arrojado la primera piedra. Para su alivio, fue correspondiendo sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Otabek, yo… - susurró el ruso a escasos milímetros de su rostro pero fue acercado delicadamente con una caricia de sus mechones que caían a un lado de su rostro.

\- No tienes que decir nada – susurró de la misma manera – lo entendí – le besó nuevamente llevando mejor el control. No podía creer que todo llegara a éste punto, ¿lo hablarían luego? Eso poco importaba, sus sentimientos hablaban en el mismo idioma.

Si esto decían los sentimientos, escapar no era la mejor opción… para unos eligieron que enfrentarlos les brindarían más tranquilidad a su vida. Para otros, eso aún se estaba construyendo con cimientos lentos, unos cimientos muchos más fuertes que los inestables que encerraban emociones. Todavía el camino no se alineaba pero iba a buen rumbo.

…

Para Victor, su burbuja de hielo se derretía con tardanza como si al dejar que ocurriera luego sus manos tratasen de repararlo con más cantidad de hielo pero claro, el hielo también quema y provoca daño ¿Acaso buscaba entumecerse? Sin embargo, cuando uno encuentra calidez abre una puerta con un mundo distinto. Ese mundo fue paisaje en sus ojos cuando al girar el picaporte e ingresó a la vivienda se encontró con ese muchacho que extrañamente señalaba en su dirección y posterior acomodaba su extraña postura que practicaba.

\- Victor – el japonés se miró incómodo y luego captó el pequeño desorden que poseía sobre la mesa de la sala. No había descansado apropiadamente como responsablemente debió haber hecho – he… esto – adoptó una postura muy recta con cierto temor – lo siento, descansé ¡realmente lo hice! – Se excusó desesperadamente – pero como me sentía mejor y estaba un poco aburrido me puse a practicar algunos pasos.

El ruso se quitó el abrigo manteniendo su seriedad y caminó hasta él abandonando su abrigo sobre el sillón.

\- Entiendo que no descuides tus entrenamientos, pero si no descansas apropiadamente en día libre nunca te recuperarás por completo – apoyó su mano sobre su frente para medir su fiebre – no hagas mi trabajo más complicado y recupérate adecuadamente para poder realizar la melodía faltante.

\- Em… estoy en eso – bajó su mirada con pena – pero me siento mejor, créeme.

Victor apartó su mano y sonrió. Una sonrisa que demostraba confianza y fidelidad en sus palabras.

\- Entiendo, entonces…

De pronto, Victor retrocedió pausadamente y con pasos elegantes comenzó a alejarse por la habitación; o mejor dicho, lucía como un recorrido en una actuación cuyos pasos fueron adornándose de un lado a otro y buscaban la mirada del japonés con sutiles expresiones de provocación. Yuri no entendía qué realizaba pero sus ojos no pudieron apartarse en ningún instante hasta que comprendió lo que buscaba.

\- Yuri, ¿no habías encontrado tu ritmo? – Esos lentos pasos se tornaron en una danza más rápida, cada sonido de los pies comenzó a tomar más sentido - ¿eres un chico conquistando a la dama de la ciudad? ¿Eres la dama conquistando al chico? Es una historia interesante pero creo que el Yuri eros es mejor que esa historia – extendió su mano en su dirección.

\- Eros… - el japonés se quitó los lentes – esto es el principio Victor Nikiforov – Yuri, con valor, arrojó sus lentes sobre la mesa y tomó la mano del ruso; la otra la ubicó sobre su hombro en una posición del comienzo de un baile.

\- ¿Ya has encontrado el segundo mensaje? – pronunció con un tono de voz sensual.

\- Trabajo en ello – Yuri comenzó a mover sus pies y Victor lo fue encaminando en mayor rapidez con sus cuerpos brindando una danza energética en lo que conformaba la pequeña habitación – será algo que nunca hayas visto antes – sus ojos brillaron ante tal propuesta.

\- Eso despierta mi curiosidad – se separó brindando un sonoro aplauso – pero ahora está resonando el eros en este cuarto.

\- Es cierto – levantó su mentón prosiguiendo a brindar un par de pasos individuales que conformaban parte de su rutina del programa corto – paso, paso, ¡salto! – Giró sobre sí mismo sin apartar sus ojos del compositor – cuando escuche los instrumentos directamente sabré qué hacer exactamente, robaré la miradas de todos, me convertiré en la persona más cautivadora de la pista y Victor no podrá quitar sus ojos de mi.

Victor no pudo evitar soltar una graciosa risilla lo que hizo interrumpir la danza del japonés. Con torpeza se quedó boquiabierto por ver una expresión nueva, una expresión que le hizo pensar al patinador "aah… creo que me he vuelto a enamorar". Por fin estaba viendo el lado que el ruso ocultaba, ese lado que se permitía sonreír y disfrutar con otros.

\- Buena actitud – nuevamente sujetó una de sus manos y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo para proceder a dar un par de giros a extrema velocidad.

\- ¡Demasiado rápido! ¡Voy a caerme! – exclamó el japonés que tal cual dijo, perdió su equilibrio chocando contra el sillón y por ende finalizó cayéndose de espalda sobre los almohadones - ¡te lo dije!

Pero la pérdida del equilibrio terminó llevándose a otra persona que cayó con todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Yuri no recibió una respuesta, el cuerpo del ruso no se movió luego de eso, como si utilizara el pecho del japonés de almohada; se mantuvo estático con sus ojos cerrados y recuperando el aliento por la actividad que habían hecho. Esos latidos que resonaban en su oído, extrañamente le trasmitía una apacible sensación y como si toda preocupación en su vida de a poco ya no tuviera tanta gravedad sobre sus hombros.

Yuri no comprendía qué debía hacer con exactitud pero le permitió quedarse sobre él, no es que tuviese un peso que no pudiera tolerar pero su timidez le arrasaba con fuerza repitiéndose constantemente que se tranquilizara. Sus rápidos latidos podrían ser fácilmente considerados como causa de cansancio, así lo esperaba.

\- Me enojé con Yurio, él aún sigue siendo un niño – confesó el platinado decaído – dijo cosas muy cueles pero soy un adulto y debí reaccionar de otra forma. Solo quiero que ambos puedan lograr sus rutinas sin problemas, no entendía porqué dolía tanto saber que podrían tener dificultades en ello. Siempre adopté un lugar profesional, trabajé anteriormente con Plisetsky pero en ese entonces mi visión se mantenía en el trabajo, nada más que eso. Mi percepción está cambiando…

Oyendo sus palabras con atención, Yuri comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Victor con mucho cuidado, lucía tan desprotegido que no pudo evitar adoptar un papel más dulce y trasmitirle que lo escucharía en todo lo que dijera; que podía confiar en él ante cualquier dificultad.

\- Supongo que esto es lo que significa tener amigos, es extraño – abrió sus ojos en dirección a su piano – antes no era algo que me importase, mientras tuviese mi piano y mis horas ocupadas en el trabajo no necesitaba nada más. Las personas son extrañas, a pesar de que en lo largo de mi vida han querido entrar yo nunca les permití permanecer. ¿Por qué ahora siento que no quiero que se alejen? Podría parpadear en cualquier instante y que todo desapareciera, una historia que se desvaneciera como estrellas en la noche, pero ¿es eso lo que quiero?

\- No te exijas – Yuri lo abrazó con mayor fuerza - ¡Victor está actuando demasiado adorable hoy!

\- ¡No me llames adorable! – Levantó su cuerpo con sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo del japonés – no me estás escuchando en serio – arrugó su frente como un niño realizando una rabieta – necesito un real consejo y Yuri no me está ayudando.

\- Ya, perdón – contuvo su risa y elevó su palma para apoyarla sobre la mejilla del ruso – yo no creo que Yurio esté enojado por mucho, si algo hizo mal estoy seguro de que pedirá perdón aunque sea muy orgulloso. Ambos deben hablar adecuadamente, así son los amigos ¿no?, discuten, pelean, se reconcilian. Todo estará bien.

\- ¿En serio? – dejó caer su cuerpo esta vez a un lado de Yuri y éste a su vez le dio espacio. Los dos se miraron mutuamente de lado – supongo que si quiere hablar no tendré problemas en escucharle, ¡pero eso no significa que no esté ofendido! Después de todo… - suspiró luchando porque ese tema no le afectara – él no debió haber dicho eso…

\- ¿Eso es algo de lo que quieres hablar ahora? – Yuri conocía que el tema específico era por la madre de Victor, lo sabía por lo que Mila había escuchado, pero esperaba que Victor decidiera de lo que se animara a confesar. No lo apresuraría.

\- Yo… - lo pensó afligido. El rostro de Yuri le trasmitía mucha confianza pero pese a eso… la cuestión familiar todavía le estrujaba cada fibra de su cuerpo y las palabras eran incapaces de pronunciarse. No podía hablar de ello aún – mejor es preferible dejarlo así. No es tan serio como parece. Pero gracias por escucharme.

Yuri sonrió y aceptó esa decisión. Le brindaría todo el tiempo necesario en abrirse completamente.

\- Está bien. Gracias por decidir confiar en mí. Después de todo somos… - hizo una pausa en ese instante, ¿qué eran? Fue la pregunta que surgió, eran ¿Amigos? ¿No?

\- Yuri – Victor entendía ese silencio. Porque ni él tenía aclarado cómo consideraba a esa persona - ¿qué quieres que sea para ti? Lo he estado pensando pero no encuentro una palabra específica a la forma en la que te considero… no sé si únicamente estoy complicando las cosas o algo en mi quiere obligarse a darte un nombre… ¿Tú y yo, somos amigos? ¿O qué piensas tú? También quiero saber lo que piensas.

\- Realmente… - el japonés se esforzó por no reírse, pero no porque le pareciera gracioso, si no porque ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo y eso le resultó muy curioso. Él no quería etiquetarse en ninguna denominación, creyó que el no encontrar esa palabra le daba mucho más alivio a que lo considerara directamente su amigo – solo quiero que seas Victor, no importa nada más. No necesitas torturarte con eso, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, siendo nosotros mismos.

\- Mmm… - se asombró pero le gustó esa interpretación, simplemente dejar que las cosas sucedan – bien… pero no te lo pondré tan fácil. – acercó su mano frente a sus ojos.

Yuri apretó su mano con una gran sonrisa.

\- Te lo compasaré todo patinando… - concluyó con tal propuesta.

\- Estoy ansioso por verlo - sonaba a un gran desafío pero era la primera vez que sentía tal ansiedad e interés a la espera de la nueva melodía, ¿con qué lo sorprendería en esta oportunidad?

La posición de los dos recostados de forma tan cercana no había tomado mucho interés hasta que al percatarse, Yuri regresó a su actitud tímida pero con su espalda en contra del respaldar del sillón no había escape. Empujar al ruso no era opción pero había llegado su límite de la extrema cercanía, dejaría en descubierto su nerviosismo si continuaba así pero por suerte Makkachin llegó al rescate. O mejor dicho, se cansó de observar a esos dos y que la descuidaran por lo que optó a brindarle una lamida en los cabellos de su amo.

\- ¡Aaagh! – Victor se levantó limpiando la saliva del can en su cabeza- ¡Makkachin! ¡No hagas eso! Aah… qué horrible sensación – un escalofrió recorrió por el cuerpo del ruso quejándose y frotando su nuca con ahínco – odiaba cuando me despertabas así, creí que se te había olvidado esa mala costumbre… aah, tendré que darme una ducha.

\- Jajaja – Yuri comenzó a reírse por la reacción del compositor – te dejó un nuevo peinado –continuaba carcajeando y acariciando a Makkachin en busca de afecto.

\- ¡No te rías! – se giró a mirar quejoso a su compañero pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con que el patinador se había dormido entre las caricias que le había dado a Makkachin. Supuso que su cuerpo se encontraba aún cansado y reponiéndose de la enfermedad. – y ahora te duermes… vaya sueño pesado que posees – se agachó al lado de Makkachin – no lo despiertes Makka… - le indicó a su fiel perro que tuvo que contenerse ante su deseo de que Yuri le mime y se apartó para dirigirse a su plato de comida.

El ruso volvió a sonreír y acarició la cabeza del japonés.

\- Gracias, Yuri – de alguna forma sentía que se había ganado ese agradecimiento. Este nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo no habría sido posible sin él y quién sabe qué tanto se podría seguir expandiendo. Sin conocer el futuro algo tenía muy en claro, que no permitiría que ese vacío volviera a ser parte de él. De a poco, pequeños trozos de hielo iban cayendo de su barrera. De a poco, descubriría en algún momento qué le estaría esperando al lograr salir de las profundas aguas congeladas.

Un tierno beso se reposó sobre la frente de Yuri que pese a no ser consciente, probablemente le daría un muy bello soñar.

Como no era inusual en la alegría e impertinencia de la joven patinadora, Mila apareció a primeras horas del amanecer para ejercer una ruidosa visita a la vivienda de Lilia. Ella sabía que Otabek iba a intentar hablar con Yurio, al que consideraba uno de los más cercanos en su vida, por lo que esperaba que al final no haya fracasado es su cometido. Quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado pero nunca había visto enojarse al ruso de tal manera, su carácter siempre fue complicado e irritable aunque en los últimos meses se lo haya estado viendo con mayor tranquilidad. Captaba cómo la influencia de otras personas habían ayudado a Yurio a tomarse las cosas con más calma por eso si él se alejaba o creaba problemas era claro de que le afectarían negativamente en su trabajo. El rubio aún era un muchacho en la flor de la juventud, necesitado de afecto pero también requerible que cometa errores para aprender de ellos. Uno de esos era el herir a un amigo, no se comprende la gravedad de sentir dolor al lastimar al otro si no se crea lazos con anterioridad.

\- Claro, me encantaría quedarme a desayunar – se oyó la voz de Mila afuera de la habitación de Yurio. Lilia preparaba el desayuno en la cocina.

Luego, los pasos se escucharon con mayor ruido acercándose a la habitación del joven; sin permiso y ocasionando el mayor alboroto posible, la muchacha abrió la puerta de par en par para sacar de la cama a su compañero.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Hora de levantarse! – exclamó encendiendo las luces y llevándose la sorpresa de que el muchacho no estaba solo.

La escena parecía repetirse como la primera vez que encontró a Otabek aprisionando al ruso mientras dormía, en aquella ocasión la situación se había desarrollado de forma muy cómica y con claro descontento de Yurio que sentía que se estaba burlando de él al haberle sacado del sillón para compartir la cama; el suceso se podía apreciar pero con extrema diferencia. Ahora, ambos se abrazaban mutuamente con sutiles movimientos de acurrucamiento. Mila sintió pena de tener que despertarlos pero aprovechó a actualizar sus fotos, de un gatito furioso a un gatito domesticado. No podía evitar reírse internamente y preparar todo un combo de bromas una vez abrieran sus ojos.

\- Mmm… - de a poco, el ruso fue abriendo sus ojos sonriendo a la par de sentir el calor y aroma del kazajo. Deseaba poder despertar todos los días con esa sensación aunque era imposible.

Entonces, el lente de un móvil se asomó por sobre el hombro de Otabek provocando que inevitablemente Yurio se separara del muchacho.

\- ¡Mila! – exclamó con tartamudeo excesivo.

\- Se veían tan lindos – pronunció con un tono de voz infantil - ¿entonces ya te tranquilizaste? ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos? ¡¿Acaso sucedió algo romántico!? – Exagerando sus expresiones comenzó a reaccionar alterada por saber todo entre sus dos amigos pese a que su imaginación hacía su propio trabajo - ¡no me digas que ustedes dos… anoche…! – cubrió su boca con asombro.

\- ¡Que no hemos hecho nada! – El ruso sujetó su almohada y se la arrojó en la cabeza de la ruidosa compañera - ¡solo hablamos! ¡Y sal de mi habitación!

\- Eeehh – frotó su cabeza decepcionada y haciendo puchero - ¿solo hablaron? Creí que por fin habían cruzado la línea… - suspiró devolviéndole la almohada y observando fijamente al rostro del compañero que automáticamente apartó la mirada con sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas – mmm… pero ocurrió algo y no quieres decirme, ¿te da vergüenza? – comenzó a provocarle y apreciar la adorable cara del amigo que no lograba ocultar del todo sus secretos.

\- Nos besamos… - dijo Otabek semidormido y volviendo a jalar del brazo al ruso para que continuaran durmiendo cinco minutos más.

\- ¡Otabek! – nuevamente lo mantenía aprisionado pero ahora no era el momento para volverse a dormir, esto solo le daba la oportunidad a la torpe de Mila en aprovechar a tomar más cantidad de fotos y alterarse el doble de lo que estaba.

\- ¡Los chicos amarán esto cuando lo sepan! – como toda una acosadora no perdía su tiempo en esparcir la noticia a los amigos más cercanos, eso incluía a Yuri y Victor por supuesto.

…

El mensaje fue recibido con éxito a los demás integrantes del grupo en horario en el que Yuri y Victor se hallaban desayunando por su lado, en un ambiente más tranquilo dónde compartían una compañía más unida y agradable. Yuri se sintió mucho mejor luego de un próspero descanso aunque su resfrío todavía continuaba latente, seguro no tardaría demasiado en estar totalmente óptimo para brindar lo máximo en su entrenamiento. Victor se proyectaba con seriedad pero no una seriedad neutra o incómoda, si no una pacífica, como si por momentos no tuviese preocupaciones.

De pronto, el japonés interrumpió su comida para revisar el móvil que mantenía junto a su plato y luchando por no ahogarse no pudo eludir la risa que le nació apenas contempló esa fotografía tomada por su amiga y el título "adorables" que aportaba. Y tenía razón, los dos lucían muy adorables en la posición adoptada, durmiendo tan apacibles y aferrados mutuamente. Yuri le alegraba que algo bueno haya ocurrido y en mayor medida que resultara de la unión sentimental entre dos personas que apreciaba, Mila exageraba los detalles pero la idea se captó a la perfección, Otabek y Yurio estaban juntos, como pareja; era una noticia tan cálida que ni siquiera la quiso arruinar pensando en la pronta separación de ambos, la inevitable lejanía de países. Pero confiaba en que ellos podrían soportarlo y sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera, aún eran profesionales.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Victor llamándole la atención la reacción del pelinegro.

\- Revisa tu móvil – le indicó calmando su risa y esperando a ver qué reacción tendría el compositor con ese tema. Recordaba aquella ocasión en la que tuvieron una breve discusión con la fijación de Yurio en querer, tal vez, elaborar un programa con el mensaje del "amor" tachándolo de inmaduro o poco serio. ¿Pero qué pensaría con este desarrollo? ¿Seguiría con la misma postura o adaptaría una más comprensible y confiando en lo que el rubio podría brindar?

Victor le obedeció y observó aquel mensaje, la fotografía y la noticia de los dos muchachos. Al principio creyó que era una broma de la joven pero cuando lo meditó minucioso se percató de que no era ninguna broma; tenía sus opiniones pero ¿quién era él para dudar o establecer una mirada bajo sus fundamentos? Si apreciaba la amistad de ellos, si decidía en confiar entonces no tenía sentido pensar negativamente que ese amor no era sincero. Hay chicos que toman el amor con pinzas, otros que juegan, lastiman por su inmadurez, ¿pero ellos? No, cada uno tendría su personalidad y Yurio ser todo un rebelde malhumorado pero nunca se tomaría las cosas como juego. Victor conocía su perseverancia y responsabilidad en el patinaje, si en eso no dudaba entonces mucho menos lo haría con sentimientos.

\- Se los ve felices. Supongo que estará más tranquilo ahora, pero todavía debe arreglar otros problemas – abandonó el móvil y continuó su desayuno.

\- ¿Pero qué piensas de ellos? Si el amor fuese su mensaje, ¿seguirías pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo? – preguntó inseguro, esa pregunta indirectamente constaba para sí mismo también. Si se pudo derretir mínimamente aquel bloque de hielo que congelaba sentimientos profundos, entonces…

\- Si es lo que escogieron no tengo comentarios en contra, es su propia felicidad. Y si Yurio puede lograr trasmitir cualquier mensaje, incluyendo ese, estaré dispuesto a que mis oídos y mis manos se dejen llevar. Todo depende de si lo logran, estar enamorado no es lo mismo que lograr que otros lo capten. Sin embargo, deberías concentrarte en tu propio mensaje – sonrió acariciando la cabeza de Makkachin que se sentó a un lado de su silla.

Yuri no pudo responder o no lo veía necesario, simplemente aquellas palabras quedaron marcadas en él. El compositor ya no poseía negación o esa franja que trazaba en separar sentimientos específicos; el amor no era solo un mensaje difícil de interpretar para el platinado, era un reto para los mismos patinadores pero de eso se trataba la vida, de retos a cumplir. Si Victor se cerró al amor, si nunca experimentó el haberse enamorado ¿qué melodía surgiría al apreciarlo en piel propia? Seguro el mensaje no sería tan poderoso con meramente la emoción ajena, no obstante, un mensaje ajeno mezclado con igualdad al de su corazón ¿podría lograrlo?

El japonés no buscaba que se acoplara a él para obtener simplemente una melodía, transcurrió su tiempo hasta darse cuenta que ahora su camino no lo circulaba con el único cometido de conseguir el oro; estaba creando un camino con un espacio vacío a su lado, ese espacio que deseaba que esa persona lo ocupara para caminar a su mismo ritmo. El compositor parecía continuar prefiriendo la profundidad de un océano pero el japonés ya no tenía miedo, si debía sumergirse para sacarlo de allí, lo haría. No descansaría hasta romper cualquier barrera, estos eran sus sentimientos.

…

Esa tarde, los muchachos se pusieron en contacto, Otabek poseía un par de horas hasta prepararse para dirigirse al aeropuerto y volver a su país de origen. Debían aprovechar el último tiempo juntos, se volverían a reencontrar en las competencias pero no de esta forma. Mila organizó una nueva reunión asegurándose de que Yuri realmente se encontrara en condiciones de salir.

Al final, Yurio, Otabek, Mila y Yuri, se encontraron en el puente Dvortsoviy, muy cercano al Palacio de Invierno para transcurrir el resto del día juntos. Victor debía terminar unos trabajos por lo que se les uniría más tarde.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yuri! – Agitó la mano Mila captando el último integrante que se les unió hasta el momento - ¿nos dijiste que Victor llegaría luego, verdad?

\- Hola a todos – se acercó el patinador alegre de poder volver a ver a sus compañeros – Si, tiene que preparar sus siguientes funciones en la ciudad, pero dijo que se unirá a nosotros; por eso continuemos por nuestra parte hasta que esté disponible.

\- Bien, bien – comprendió la muchacha observando a todo el grupo – entonces, aprovechemos a caminar un rato, relajarnos. Esta ciudad es muy hermosa y Otabek debe de asegurarse de memorizarla muy bien para la próxima vez que venga – le señaló demandante al kazajo.

\- ¿Eh? Mientras los tenga a ustedes siempre serán mis guías – bufó sujetando la mano del rubio – o simplemente necesito de mi pareja que me ayude – sonrió hacia el chico a su lado provocando que éste tartamudeara pero no soltase su mano.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Menos en frente a estas personas! – Se quejó mirando en esta ocasión a Yuri que los observaba divertido - ¡y tú cerdo más te vale no te llegues a sentir mal o te dejaremos tirado! – jaló a Otabek comenzando a caminar sin esperar a los demás.

Si no lo conocieran lo suficiente no comprenderían su enfado, pero por suerte ya tenían analizada muy bien la personalidad del ruso; en pocas palabras, sentía vergüenza y cambió de tema para que no se le burlaran. También esa última amenaza era una clara preocupación a la salud del japonés, que propio de él no lo diría directamente.

\- Qué bueno que Yurio se lo vea más feliz – Yuri se rió notando un sutil cambio en el compañero.

\- Aunque aún no ha hablado con Victor – agregó Mila un poco preocupada – la verdad que verlo así con Otabek es agradable, pero debe continuar creciendo en otros propósitos también – ambos observaban a Otabek y Yurio que se alejaban. - ¿Y tú Yuri? – le rodeó con sus manos a su brazo para avanzar juntos por el mismo trayecto.

\- ¿Yo? – se sorprendió y caminó junto a ella con ojos enfocados a múltiples direcciones; la ciudad, las personas, el cielo, sus amigos… - tengo un propósito en mente, bueno, varios… además de querer ganar el oro en la próxima competencia.

\- ¿Y esos son? – escuchaba con aguda atención y sonrisa aprobatoria.

\- Mantener mi amistad con ustedes y Victor – apoyó su mano sobre el dorso de la palma de ella – me gustaría poder caminar de esta forma junto a él… disfrutando de un paseo sin la necesidad de tener un trabajo que nos ate. Dudo que sus sentimientos sean los mismos que los míos, estoy consciente de eso, pero por eso quiero elaborar mi último programa con ese amor; primero debo hacer que su corazón esté abierto por completo para poder llegar hasta él.

Mila brindó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Wow! Realmente estás muy comprometido. Espero no estés celoso de Yurio que se adelantó de ti en conseguir a su amor – soltó una gran carcajada – Me gustaría poder ver ese programa terminado, Victor es el doble, ¡no!, el ¡triple! Más complicado que Yurio. Una persona que aparta el amor, pero sé que lo lograrás, ya te lo había dicho. Ingresas en el corazón de los que conoces por tu gran forma de ser, tú ya debes tener un lugar privilegiado para Victor pero necesita abrir sus ojos y ser totalmente trasparente a lo que siente – se meció con mayor fricción - ¡Yuri! ¡Fight!

\- ¡Mila, tranquila! – Luchaba para que su amiga se quedara quieta – harás que me caiga.

Era agradable poder contar con la ayuda y motivación de personas tan amigables y compresivas, el japonés estaba profundamente agradecido de conocerlas. Si él nunca hubiese viajado hasta Rusia en la persecución del compositor, seguramente nunca habría experimentado días como estos. Desde que posee memoria, sus entrenamientos y círculo de confianza fue fuertemente reducido. Su vida giró en tiempo y dedicación al hielo y en la pista de Japón, Celestino solo lo entrenaba a él. El poder abrir sus horizontes y arriesgarse a salir de su zona de confort también lo ayudó a tomar la mano de otras personas, divertirse, practicar, convivir junto a Victor, demostrar emociones inexploradas… todo un camino de crecimiento junto a personas que se convirtieron en importantes.

Al paso de varios minutos, el unido grupo se hallaba a lenta caminata recorriendo los alrededores exteriores del gran y famoso Palacio de Invierno en toda esa plenitud en dónde visitantes circulaban de un lado a otro. Al ocultarse el sol finalizaría el rato de ocio por el vuelo programado de Otabek, del cual, debería buscar su equipaje y dirigirse al correspondiente aeropuerto. Por el momento, Yurio no pensaba en ello, cuando tuviesen que despedirse lo haría pero quería disfrutar de ese tiempo a su lado.

Cuando Yuri contemplaba la sonrisa de ambos muchachos, sus conversaciones, lo alegre que se demostraban y que pronto ya no estarían juntos, una oleada de eventos imaginativos aparecían en su mente con una pregunta perturbadora; cuándo él tuviese que regresar a Japón, ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Todo acabaría allí? ¿Lograría invadir lo suficiente el corazón del compositor para que al menos le extrañase? Aunque los días y los meses lucieran en un viaje lento, en un pestañar se podría percatar de que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, el día de marcharse para competir y posterior vuelta a casa… Sabía que no debía permitirse miradas tan lejanas en el futuro, visiones ansiosas, conociéndose que bastante le ha costado manejar su ansiedad solo bastaría con inseguridades y pensamientos pesimistas para retroceder todo lo logrado.

\- ¡Mila! – Gritó en su llamado el rubio - ¡Tómanos una foto aquí! – le entregó su móvil a su amiga para que le tomara una foto junto a Otabek en frente de una de las fuentes del jardín aledaño al palacio de invierno.

\- ¡Okey! ¡Colóquense más juntos! – Les indicó a varios metros preparándose para tomar la fotografía - ¡No sean tímidos!

\- ¡Cierra la boca y solo toma la foto! – Se quejó negándose a querer posar como una típica pareja abrazada si eso era lo que buscaba.

\- ¡Ya, tranquilo! – Carcajeó cumpliendo con su pedido - ¡salió genial!

De pronto, el móvil desapareció de las manos de la muchacha y ella, junto a Yuri que se ubicaba a su lado, miraron a la vez a un lado confundidos de quién había sido tan maleducado de tomar algo que no le pertenecía.

\- ¿Por qué no les saco una foto a los cuatro? – Victor llegó, junto a Makkachin, al lugar en tiempo apropiándose del artefacto.

\- ¡Eh!? Victor, ¿Cómo sabías en dónde estábamos? – preguntó la chica con asombro.

A distancia, Yurio arrugaba su ceño con susceptible intimidación recordando aquel tenso momento del anterior día. Simplemente ambos debían dar disculpas sin mucho preámbulo, lo malo era el orgulloso que a veces sobrepasaba el realizar una buena acción. Pero si se buscaba lo mejor para todos, el orgulloso debía pasar a un segundo plano y haber aprendido de los errores.

\- Yuri me ha indicado con mensajes – le respondió el ruso a su amiga.

\- Claro, como no lo pensé antes. De todas formas, tienes nuestro número también, nunca te pones en contacto con nosotros – Mila infló sus cachetes totalmente ofendida y exagerando al propósito.

\- Mmm – sonrió incómodo- no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos si no se relacionan con el trabajo – rascó su nuca tratando de comprender si eso era tan malo o no, ¿es necesario mantener contacto constante con amistades? Bueno, con Yuri prácticamente lo estaba normalizando.

\- ¡Yuri! A ti te quiere más, enséñale que tiene más amigos que requieren de su participación en la comunicación – Le indicó sarcástica y aceleró su paso para unirse a Yurio y Otabek para la siguiente fotografía.

\- Qué cosas dice… - ese "te quiere más" resonó fuerte en los oídos del japonés que aceptaba que la relación entre Victor y él poseía más cercanía, pero la medida del cariño ¿era realmente así? No estaba seguro de ello, desconocía si había un nivel de amor considerado para esa persona.

\- ¿No irás a posar para la fotografía? - pronunció con voz delicada al distraído chico a su lado que básicamente mantenía una actitud de espera a que los demás le invitaran o algo similar.

\- ¡Señora! – Mila llamó la atención de una extraña que circulaba cerca de ellos - ¿puede tomarnos una fotografía? – le preguntó cordialmente para que Victor no quedara apartado, deseaba una fotografía en conjunto y así Otabek también la mantenga de recuerdo pese a regresar a su país.

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema – aceptó humildemente.

\- ¡Victor, Yuri! Acérquense y denle el móvil a ella – luego acercó su rostro al de Yurio – que Victor se pare a tu lado – ocultó una sonrisa traviesa intentando que el pequeño adolescente no escapara.

El compositor le entregó el móvil a la dama y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del japonés para encaminarlo junto a él y reunirse con los demás.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? – Yuri, por lo que conocía a su compañero de piso, creía que era de los que no le agradaban las fotografías. Después de todo, en la decoración de su hogar no eran presenciales; siempre se preguntó el porqué de ello pero simplemente lo aludió a que no lo encontraba necesario y tampoco se atribuía el tiempo en gastarlo por algo de poco valor.

\- ¿Por qué me negaría? –con curiosidad le gustaría saber el porqué le había preguntado algo así, sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que la idea de conservar fotografías no eran su mejor atributo. Prefería evitarlas, muchas de su infancia prácticamente quedaron apiladas con polvo en cajas que ni siquiera recordaba su ubicación. Las de su familia perseveraban en su antigua casa por lo que afirmaba que las evitaba, ¿y ahora? ¿Acaso se obligaba a salir en una o estaba animándose a realizar cosas que se habían perdido en el pasado?

\- No, solo preguntaba – evitó responder con lo que pensaba en realidad, se preocupaba por él, solo eso; pero si era positivo a la idea entonces no había de qué preocuparse.

Cuando el grupo se reunió, el rubio como autoreflejo apartó su mirada sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Al platinado no parecía importarle, se ubicó a su lado como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido. Del otro lado se colocó Otabek y al lado de Otabek se posicionó Mila. Yuri aprovechó a mantenerse del lado vacío de Victor con tenue nerviosismo, era la primera vez que se tomaría una fotografía junto a él; pese a que los demás sean parte, tal vez se animaría a guardar una copia recortando la parte en dónde se hallasen ellos dos solos. Aún no tenía la valentía de pedirle personalmente una foto solo a él, podía ser tímido en las situaciones más simples.

\- Listo, espero haya quedado bien – La desconocida captó la foto y entregó el móvil a Mila.

\- Si, ¡Muchas gracias! – Agradeció muy alegre y analizó la foto con rapidez - ¡es perfecta!

Yuri y Otabek se dirigieron junto a Mila para observar también la imagen de la cual tenían intensión de que la reenviara a sus contactos pero cuando el japonés la observó con dedicación notó algo sumamente incómodo.

\- ¿Sigues enojado? – Victor optó por romper el silencio junto al rubio que continuaba apartando la vista mientras los demás admiraban la foto apartados en otra punta.

\- De tu bofetada sí – se cruzó de brazos con semblante ofendido – pero fue mi culpa en parte.

\- Ooh – refunfuñó gracioso – no pensé que admitirías tu culpa tan rápido.

Yurio se decidió en mirarle sin desaparecer su rostro furioso o tenso, quizás no estaba enojado pero era inevitable para él no adoptar otra expresión cuando, especialmente, debía abandonar su enorme orgullo.

\- También fue tuya, yo estaba furioso y dijiste cosas innecesarias. Pero no puedo dejar que emociones así me controlen, ya no quiero desconcentrarme y dejarme influir con malas vivencias. Solo eso… - concluyó directo y priorizando asuntos más importantes.

\- Bien, disculpa por el golpe. Aunque debes manejar tu vocabulario, no puedo trabajar junto a alguien que sea tan agresivo – se burló con un tono de voz chistoso – eres como un gatito salvaje.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No te burles de mí! Haré que cierres esa boca cuando me veas patinar. Acostúmbrate a mi forma de hablar porque no la cambiaré – sacó su lengua infantilmente para continuar el pleito.

\- Ya lo veremos – Chocó, con su dedo índice, en el medio de su frente para intensificar su reacción de enojo – deberás esforzarte el doble para perdonarte.

\- ¿¡Ha!? –

Los dos rusos proseguían a su divertida y ruidosa discusión, si Yurio hubiese notado antes que Victor se encontraba en una conducta humorista no le estaría siguiendo la corriente como ahora. Lo que sucedía era que él desconocía ese lado suyo, no podía adivinar si estaba bromeando realmente o lo molestaba al propósito para vengarse. La verdad es que hasta ahora solo Yuri conocía ese lado suyo, el confiar en otros y permitirse conocer con sus múltiples facetas era un gran paso.

\- ¡Bórrala! – imploró Yuri a su compañera para que borrara la foto captada, se negaba a que Victor llegara a verla. Era increíblemente vergonzosa la forma en la que fue sorprendido.

Yuri nunca miró hacia la cámara, sus ojos se pegaron a la figura de Victor a su lado, era una mirada hipnotizante como quien mirara en secreto a la persona que le gusta. Y si él la veía ¿qué pensaría? ¿Lo malentendería? No dejaría que sus sentimientos quedaran tan a flote en esta oportunidad, fue demasiado torpe.

\- ¡No la borraré! Me gusta – se negó ella – aunque admito que soy la única que parece fuera de lugar… - suspiró melancólica – me pregunto si debería buscarme un novio…

\- ¡Mila! Tomemos otra – forcejeaba desesperado para quitarle el móvil – entiende mi situación.

\- ¡Es perfecta, no y no! – sin ceder aplicaba mayor fuerza luchando en conservarla, no permitiría que le arrebatara el móvil.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Olvidaron que eso es mío? – exclamó perdiendo la paciencia el joven al ver cómo su móvil estaba siendo apretujado por esas manos en una guerra por ver quién se lo adueñaba.

La incompetencia y falta de moral en ambas personas finalizó con ambos soltando al mismo tiempo el artefacto. Lo que prosiguió fue digno de video de comedia, el pequeño objeto de carcasa amarilla salió disparado por lo alto y los ojos del grupo lo persiguieron hasta que cayó logrando un sonido de "¡glup!" en el agua de la fuente.

\- ¡Los mataré! – gritó el rubio asomándose por el borde en su búsqueda.

La pantalla del aparato se iluminó por última vez figurando aquella fotografía. Yurio logró verla pero no simplemente él. Antes de que el agua echara a perder su funcionamiento y la pantalla se apagara, Victor lo divisó con dudosa resolución. El movimiento del agua no ayudó a que la nitidez de las figuras lucieran perfectas pero si no erraba su aguda vista, pensó que el rostro de Yuri lucía extraño o ¿adorable? Dedujo que era su imaginación ya que no logró verla muy bien. Lástima que hasta que el móvil no volviera a funcionar, no contemplarían tan grandiosa fotografía.

¿Pero porqué tuvo aquella reacción Yuri? La curiosidad en Victor se despertó.

El atardecer en la ciudad lucía más precioso que nunca con sus pintorescos edificios, luces y personas circulando por doquier. El respectivo grupo disfrutaba de la caminata que pronto daría su fin al separarse aunque eso no significaba que días así no se repitiesen; el tiempo suele transcurrir deprisa cuando menos se lo tiene que cuenta y la amistad perdura sin importar distancia u otras responsabilidades. La unión de los corazones cobra sentido cuando adversidades se presentan y crecer es parte de percatarse cuál actitudes son las ideales ante ellas.

La calidez de la mano de Yurio al estrechar la de Otabek era el tipo de sensaciones que debía recordar y no entorpecerse por ya no sentirla.

Cuando el japonés observaba cómo la relación de esos dos amigos que apenas se había concretado en avanzar un importante paso, estaba a escasas horas de crear una brecha, se preguntaba y admiraba la fuerza de cada uno en aceptar esa realidad y verse cuando tuviesen la oportunidad, ¿alguien soportaría estar lejos de la persona que quiere? Para él eso solo contaría con sufrimiento pero tal vez justamente se debía porque la fortaleza de las personas son distintas, sufrir, llorar y extrañar no tiene nada de malo. De solo imaginarlo que en algún momento sería su turno le provocaba escalofríos. La única diferencia era que su amor angustiosamente se manejaba desde un lado y no era recíproco pero si pudiera sujetar de la misma manera a su persona especial… ¿cómo luciría ese mundo?

Cuando el reloj siguió su naturaleza, todos comprendían que la despedía se acercaba pese a que ninguno quisiese hacerlo.

—Beka, dame tú móvil —extendió la mano el rubio—. Culpa de unos tontos no podré hacer nada con el mío hasta que lo reparen —clavó mirada fulminante a esas dos personas que actuaban ignorantes en el tema—. Le avisaré a mi abuelo que se prepare.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió el Kazajo y le otorgó el artefacto.

Yurio se alejó unos pasos de los muchachos para entablar aquella llamada.

—¿Abuelo? —Preguntó Mila con curiosidad.

—Ah, su abuelo me ofreció alcanzarme hasta el aeropuerto —le explicó—. Pero como le dijimos que estaríamos paseando por la ciudad, le avisaríamos cuando la hora se acercase. Debería ir marchándome a buscar mi equipaje.

La muchacha suspiró decaída.

—Entiendo. No creí que la tarde se iría tan rápido. Por cierto, ¿no quieres que vayamos a despedirte en el aeropuerto todos juntos?

—No es necesario. Ya estoy agradecido en que hayan decidido compartir el día conmigo —se mantuvo observando a Yurio a lo lejos—. Además, él quiere despedirme sin otras personas—se rió—. Espero lo entiendan.

—¿Despedida romántica? —Preguntó Victor involucrándose en la conversación.

—Victor, ten más delicadeza. —Le reprendió el japonés.

—No creo que se pueda hacer eso en un aeropuerto —volvió a reírse—. Pero ya saben como es él, no querrán que lo vean haciendo alguna expresión rara.

—Ese chico… puedes tener razón —aceptó resignada y dirigiéndose ahora hacia Yuri y Victor— ¿Ustedes qué harán a partir de ahora? Si Yurio y Otabek deben irse podría aprovechar a irme con ellos para dirigirme a mi casa.

—¿Eh? Podrías quedarte con nosotros un rato más si quieres. —dijo inocente Yuri que no entendía la intensión de su compañera.

—Yuri—sonreía sarcástica—no te preocupes, puedes continuar junto a Victor tú solo. Además debo ocuparme de otros asuntos también—continuaba sonriendo de manera forzosa.

—Mi abuelo irá en un rato a lo de Lilia. Deberíamos esperarlo listos y no hacerle esperar. —Comunicó Yurio habiendo acabado la llamada y acercándose nuevamente al grupo.

Segundos, minutos… Cada rastro de su aroma, cada rastro de su calor pese a durar un suspiro, el rubio se aseguró de resguardar esos detalles en su memoria porque no hay nada más dulce que el primer amor de una persona y que sea correspondido. Otabek era una parte de suma importancia en el significado de su patinaje, una de las piezas que completaba ese mensaje pero le faltaba brindar las últimas pulidas para que brille. La importancia de su existencia no debía convertirla en algo indispensable para su cuerpo, debía aprender a captar la realidad de la forma en la que era, distancia y aceptación; por el momento, no ser caprichoso o egoísta iba para ambos principiantes en el amor.

Entre ese estrecho espacio para nada agradable, como un baño público, ellos no necesitaban un paisaje romántico, una linda vista al brillo del mar o un paseo bajo las estrellas para que haya más significancia a su tiempo juntos. Solo bastaba mantenerse cerca, aferrados en esa calidez que los envolvía y aislándose de cualquier interrupción ajena. Se oían puertas abrir y cerrarse y sin embargo ellos no se separaban al fuerte abrazo; mientras no golpearan en su puerta se mantendrían en su propio mundo, mundo al que debían abandonar ya que el vuelo pronto daría aviso por los parlantes del gran aeropuerto.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente, lo hicieron por ese llamado tan temido por el que su despedida brindaría el rumbo final del día.

—Entonces… —el rubio miró fijamente a los ojos nostálgicos del kazajo que le devolvía una expresión como si ya comenzara a echarle de menos—. Debes irte o perderás el vuelo.

—Lo sé…—cambiando ahora a una expresión disgustada, mantuvo su mano dando ligeras y suaves caricias a las mejillas del ruso, a esa piel tan blanca y delicada como porcelana—. Pero no sé si podré soportar tantos meses sin volver a verte de nuevo.

—Ya, no sigas —actuó algo indiferente por la vergüenza que le atribuía el pensar de la misma manera, ya no se desconocía tanto el actuar así frente a él pero no podía evitar tener esa personalidad evasiva; sabía que no debía preocuparse tanto por eso ya que Otabek lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder descifrar sus actitudes contrarias a su sinceridad—. El tiempo transcurre deprisa. Ya no nos pongamos más sentimentales y apresúrate —golpeó con sutileza su pecho con ambas manos para alejarlo.

—Tienes razón. —Con aceptación se dio la vuelta para quitar el cerrojo de la puerta y asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie para no provocar alboroto.

En ese instante, Yura tuvo su último arrebato de valentía jalando rápidamente al chico frente a sus ojos, incapacitándole abrir la puerta, para atraerlo de nuevo hacia él y robarle un prolongado beso en sus labios. Por suerte sus dientes no chocaron pese a que la ferocidad del impulso haya otorgado cierto dolor; eso no dio importancia cuando continuaron ejerciendo dulces y desesperados movimientos entre ambas bocas. Tenían que alejarse o esa despedida se terminaría arrastrando a un punto de perder noción de las horas.

Con un beso final, se apartaron y el ruso terminó de estirar su brazo para quitar el seguro de la puerta; alguien debía hacerlo.

—Me gustas demasiado… —susurró el kazajo con una extraña timidez, tampoco pensó esas palabras con esmero, simplemente salieron de su boca.

Pero sin querer dar más vueltas y alargar la charla, Otabek se asomó de su lugar y con alivio, percatándose que no había desconocidos por alrededor, avanzó un paso hacia afuera y le indicó a Yurio que no debía preocuparse, nadie los vería. Y cuando los dos se propusieron abandonar por fin ese sanitario público y regresar por su equipaje, el ruso se adelantó con sus mejillas y orejas enrojecidas; la pena lo estaba matando pero era una de las sensaciones más desconocidas y felices que experimentaba, hasta podía estar recibiendo una broma de Mila y no le importaría, su sonrisa no se la borraría nadie.

Era momento del arribo y con el tiempo justo, Otabek se apresuró a tomar su equipaje y dirigirse a sumarse en la fila.

—Gracias señor por su amabilidad en buscarme y traerme nuevamente al aeropuerto —le indicó al abuelo de Yura que con toda la paz continuaba en su asiento leyendo un diario, tenía demasiada paciencia y a su edad el tiempo no era algo que le incomodara.

—No te preocupes, un amigo de Yuratchka siempre será bien recibido. Ten buen viaje—abandonó su sitio para estrechar mano con el extranjero.

Sin más dilación, el ruso y el kazajo se miraron por última vez y reprimiendo cualquier otra emoción, solo restaba un "nos veremos pronto" y separar caminos como estaba marcado en hacer.

—Hasta pronto —Otabek se alejó un paso en dirección a su puerta de arribo con el pasaporte en mano, cabeza en alto y seriedad para mantener su serenidad. Era una lástima que este día haya llegado pero como se habían prometido, seguirían adelante y se volverían a reencontrar, lo único que importaba era tener en claro sus sentimientos y esforzarse al máximo en su patinaje. Con esa seguridad todo saldría bien.

—¡Lo que dijiste antes! —el rubio exclamó su último mensaje sin importarle si otras personas le miraban extraño—. ¡Yo también… y lo verás en el hielo!

Con esas palabras era claro que se refería a la contestación del "me gustas demasiado" que había dicho con anterioridad el kazajo y lo captó perfectamente sin poder evitar sonreír por la osadía de exclamar algo como eso cuando pudo habérselo dicho antes de comenzar a alejarse. Aceptando esa frase, elevó su pulgar sin dejar de avanzar por su camino. Los dos se sentían entusiasmados y avergonzados a la vez pero nadie más que ellos debían comprender su comunicación; la sensación nostálgica no tardó en aparecer pero su fuerza los mantendría enfocados.

Manos apoyadas en grandes ventanales de vidrio y un avión alejarse por una extensa pista, dos chicos con vistas diferentes pero mirando a una misma dirección. Un mensaje estaba consiguiendo unas blancas alas de las que pronto conseguirían lograr volar.

…

Victor se encontró en un profundo dilema de cómo pensar en algo que "supuestamente" debería ser una parte de su vida que ocupaba un mero recuerdo, ¿por qué de pronto situaciones incómodas y deprimentes debían llegar como una oleada dejando rastros? ¿Por qué algo como el agua se relacionó con algo de su infancia? Esto era extraño ya que algo así no le ocurría con frecuencia; llegó a tener un par de sueños a lo largo de su vida, pero molestarle como sucedía ahora ¿cómo se supone que tenía que interpretarlo? ¿Simplemente ignorarlo y continuar como si nada hubiese visto?

Pese a todo, se sentía tranquilo, tranquilo por el simple hecho de tener las manos de Yuri sujetas a las suyas que le proporcionó ese lazo de vuelta a la realidad o quien sabe por cuánto tiempo se hubría enredado en aquel paisaje de hielo.

—Deberíamos volver a casa. —Anunció soltando aquellas manos y tratando de no preocupar ni a Yuri ni a Mila por un simple hecho extraño.

—¿Pero estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Te veías muy asustado. —El japonés intento acercar nuevamente su mano al pálido rostro pero éste se apartó sonriente.

—Ya te lo dije, no es nada serio —observó a ambos jóvenes—. Ya, cambien esos rostros.

Mila suspiró y obedeció a lo que el compositor indicaba.

—Bien, entonces es mejor ir marchándonos. Además debemos amanecer.

El ruso, una vez calmado, bajó su mirada creyendo que su fiel canino se hallaría obediente cerca de ellos, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. Makkachin no era un perro del cual se debiera vigilar demasiado ya que siempre fue obediente y apegado a su dueño, nunca se alejaría sin saber cómo volver hasta él. Un par de miradas desconcertadas hacia distintos lares de la calle no daban auspicio de su presencia.

—¿Y Makkachin? —preguntó Victor con cierta preocupación sin detenerse de tratar de hallarlo con sus simples ojos.

—¿No nos estaba siguiendo? —Preguntó Mila intentando de esforzarse en fijar su vista hasta el otro lado del canal del río —Juraría que estaba a mi lado, ¿Habrá olido algo que le atrajo?

—No se alejaría de todas maneras.

—Pudo haberse distraído, esas cosas suelen suceder —Yuri notaba la preocupación del ruso en sus ojos por lo que simples palabras no ayudarían lo suficiente si Makka aún no aparecía —¿Por qué no nos dividimos en buscarle?

Los tres se miraron entre sí y llegaron a la misma solución.

—Tienes razón —Mila tomó la iniciativa— Yo buscaré desde el camino por dónde hemos venido, ustedes avancen hacia el otro; no sabemos si se pudo haber quedado atrás o corrió cuando nos despistamos con el río. El que lo encuentre primero se pone en contacto, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

Victor y Yuri miraron la silueta de la muchacha que comenzó en alejarse a ágil velocidad y ellos prosiguieron en su búsqueda por lado opuesto asegurándose de no perder rincón alguno. Era extraño que un perro tan leal haya optado en desaparecer de esa forma, ¿Qué atracción le pudo haber generado para comportarse así?, claro que la opción de un secuestro no podía descartarse; Victor era lo bastante conocido pero aún no debía llegarse a ese extremo resultado.

En cambio, Yuri pensó que en realidad Makkachin era lo bastante impulsivo como para tener un instante de rebeldía. Sucedió cuando se encontró por primera vez a Victor en Rusia y el can saltó sobre él sin obedecer a su amo, y sucedió cuando salieron a trotar juntos y Makkachin corrió directo a la antigua casa de su dueño. Eso quería decir que nada aseguraba que no se perdiera por algún caso similar, lo que le sorprendía es que a Victor nunca le haya generado un problema así. El ruso actuaba como si fuese la primera vez en presenciar una dificultad como esta. En conclusión, Makkachin nunca se ha alejado de él, el inteligente can sabe que su dueño no puede estar solo.

—¡Makkachin!

El llamado no funcionaba desgraciadamente y Victor no pretendía alterarse, de a poco sus nervios surgían y su ansiedad no le ayudaba a enfocarse en la tarea, ¿a dónde pudo irse? ¿Alguien se lo había llevado? ¿Corrió detrás de algo? ¿Se cayó en algún hueco? ¿Volvió a casa? ¿Fue culpa suya por no haberle vigilado? ¿No le brindó la atención necesaria? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Debía aparecer y no se detendría hasta hallarlo.

—¡Victor! —el japonés llamó al perturbado ruso para indicarle con su dedo índice hacia una dirección— ¡Allí!

Para alivio de ambos, el canino estaba bien; no se había alejado demasiado pero sí lo había hecho por una razón en la que Yuri analizó con anterioridad.

Cuando la mirada de dueño y perro se encontraron, Makkachin ladró con alegría y regresó rápidamente a su cercanía.

—¡Makkachin! —se agachó para estrecharle entre sus brazos— ¿En dónde te habías metido? Hiciste que me preocupara, ¿y si te ocurría algo? Tú no eres así.

La reprimenda no prosiguió por bastante tiempo; dos personas, causantes de la distracción del can, caminaron con tranquilidad hasta los dos muchachos. Yuri las reconoció al instante y bajó su cabeza como si eso bastara en ocultarse; no le había comunicado nada a su compañero de piso a quienes había conocido días anteriores, no porque quería ahorrarse alguna discusión, solamente lo olvidó por completo pese a desconocer qué reacción habría tenido de haberlo hecho.

Victor no las tomó en cuenta hasta que la distancia se volvió extremadamente corta, agregando el hecho de los numerosos años transcurridos y por un breve lapso no les reconociera.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo la amable joven que acompañaba a su abuela apoyada en uno de sus brazos.

En ese instante, el ruso observó confundido en dirección a la suave voz proveniente a tan poca distancia. Solo bastó un par de segundos para poder reaccionar y deducir la identidad de las dos damas que paseaban por la ciudad, su antigua niñera junto a su nieta. Siendo sincero, debía admitir que no se sentía del todo cómodo con aquella aparición. Miles de preguntas surgieron en su mente como unas involucradas a Yuri y el porqué parecía que se conocían pero eso ahora no era lo preciso.

Sin perturbarse, Victor se enderezó y con amplia sonrisa se acercó hacia la anciana para recibirla con un cálido abrazo.

—Tiempo sin verte, Babushka. —Pronunció continuando su conversación en ruso.

—Siempre tan ocupado, ya ni me visitas —respondió en un tono de tristeza y con sus temblorosas manos sujetó las mejillas del platinado que se mantuvo semiencorbado frente a ella —. Pero sigues tan apuesto como siempre.

Yuri presenciaba en silencio esa vista de la misma forma en que lo hacía la joven que se apartó unos pasos sin interrumpir. La única complicación era que no podía entender lo que decían y eso le brindaba demasiada curiosidad pese a que no sea de su incumbencia.

—Bueno… Nosotros ya deberíamos volver a casa. Fue bueno verte.

Victor parecía estar apresurado con marcharse y su disimulada actuación no servía en engañar a la amable anciana que sin permitir que se aleje le sujetó con sus dedos el borde de su abrigo para detenerlo.

—Vitya, no cambies de tema. Sé muy bien que estás tratando de escapar —le recriminó con un tono usual al cual usaba en los tiempos en el que lo cuidaba en ausencia de sus padres.

—¿Escapar? —continuaba con su sátira expresión—. No es que tratara de escapar…

Un prolongado silencio surgió entre las dos personas cuya distancia se formó con los diversos problemas desarrollados en la vida, pero no significaba que Victor haya cortado toda comunicación con esa mujer. Para él no era una simple niñera, era parte de su familia y por ello una vez se independizó se aseguró de que no le faltara nada. La dificultad yacía en aquella gran casa que le cedió a ella para que hiciera lo que deseara; pese a pedirle que la convierta en su nuevo hogar o la vendiera, no obtuvo la misma respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Y por qué no vuelves a casa? —pronunció con tono compasivo—. Hace mucho te mencioné que no haré nada con aquella casa; si quieres venderla debes hacerlo por tu cuenta. Si no quieres venderla, ¿por qué no simplemente vuelves?

—Yo… —miró al despistado Yuri—. Yo ya tengo en lugar en dónde vivir… No puedo vender esa casa a cualquiera. Si tú no la quieres, tal vez tu nieta la precise cuando crezca.

—Victor —esta vez usó un tono más severo—. Nadie moverá nada de ese lugar y no puedes andar regalando una casa solo porque…—sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando estaba por mencionar un asunto que solo empeoraría la situación.

La anciana no necesitaba nombrar esas cuestiones porque el platinado no era inconsciente de haber tomado aquella decisión. Si abandonó esa casa lo hizo pensando en su bienestar. Ya no quería empeorar este reencuentro por lo que decidió en enfocarse en el joven japonés del cual ahora deducía que la relación que tenían ambos muchachos se veía más fuerte de lo que creía como una simple relación de trabajo.

—Lo siento, ya no hablemos de eso. —Sonrió tomando una mano del ruso para sostenerla con fuerza— ¿Las cosas te están yendo bien? Ese chico que nos está mirando —rió con timidez— ¿es tu amigo, verdad? Es un muy buen chico.

—¿Lo conocen?

Ambas personas continuaban entre palabrerías y murmullos intercambiando información y Yuri mantenía su incomodidad imaginando qué cosas le diría Victor una vez estuviesen a solas. Seguramente ya se anticipaba preguntas con relación al conocimiento que se tenían, solo esperaba que eso no le molestara.

—De acuerdo. Es hora de irme —el platinado se sostenía de las manos de la anciana demostrando mucho afecto a su presencia. Afecto y nostalgia—. Trataré de llamarte de vez en cuando pero no creo poder visitarte… Las veces que quería hacerlo siempre me decías que estarías en esa casa. No es justo.

Con su cálida palma, la mujer alcanzó la mejilla del ruso y con una suave caricia junto a una gran sonrisa le trasmitió su comprensión.

—Lo sé. Solo deseaba que dejaras marchar tus temores, superaras lo que te mantenía atado y sumergido en exigencias para mantener siempre tu mente ocupada. Pero, te ves distinto, puedo notarlo. Tus ojos recuperaron brillo…

Victor sonrió y observó de reojo al japonés.

—Siempre fuiste muy intuitiva, babushka.

—Nunca te olvides de continuar avanzando y valorar aquellas personas que deciden entrar tu vida. Y ya lo sabes, si las palabras no logras trasmitir, que la música haga ese trabajo. —Guiñó su ojo.

Finalizando ese momento, las dos mujeres se despidieron de los chicos y se disiparon en su caminata para volver cada quien por su trayecto. Makkachin ya se encontraba nuevamente con ellos con suma tranquilidad como si nada malo hubiese hecho.

—Yuri… hora de irnos.

El japonés acompañó los pasos de su compañero sin poder abandonar sus nervios y anticiparse lo peor. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que una mano se entrelazaba con la suya supo que lo importante no era lo que imaginaba. Sin charla de por medio y las simples luces de la ciudad, el sentimiento de aflicción podía trasmitirse por los dedos. Al ruso le había afectado aquel encuentro; la culpa, melancolía y lo que significaba no superar huellas oscuras de su pasado lo posicionaban en un lugar de inferioridad que no demostraba a cualquiera. Lo primero que habría hecho sería simplemente dirigirse a tocar el piano, pero el calor y la mera existencia de Yuri funcionaban como una medicina mucho más potente, ¿por qué esa sensación resultaba tan intensa? ¿Era dependencia emocional o algo más profundo se había desarrollado?

En la caminata en la que ambos muchachos se dirigían a su respectivo hogar, Yuri se había encargado de avisarle con una llamada a su compañera por el hallazgo de Makkachin sano y salvo; eso fue de mucho alivio aunque no le dio gran detalle de la razón por la que el can se había alejado.

Por otro lado, Victor no era una mala persona, demostraba el aprecio a personas en concreto a su manera aunque le trajera conflictos de hasta qué punto era bueno mantener cierta distancia hacia los demás. Si él no se hubiese encontrado con su antigua niñera, la persona a la que consideraba como su abuela, por coincidencia, era lo más probable que nunca le haya ido a visitar por su continuo estado en su vieja casa. ¿Pero por qué? Consideró venderla, consideró regalarla, todo para mantenerla como un pasaje en su pasado al cual nunca volver a pisar, ¿eso se consideraría "superar" un problema? Si alguien perdiera sus padres, se comprendería el dolor y pena que arrastrase, pero ¿qué había en eso que resultaba tan dramático y poco tolerable para el compositor? ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido que provocara preferir hundirse en una soledad de notas musicales?

Al llegar al piso, Victor se quitó sus zapatos e ingresó un poco exhausto en dirección a su piano de la sala. Makkachin se dirigió directamente a su plato de comida y mientras Yuri acomodaba los zapatos de la entrada, se quitaba su abrigo para sentirse más cómodo.

—¿Quieres cenar algo en específico? —Preguntó siguiendo con su mirada la imagen del platinado.

—Mmm —se dejó caer con su peso sobre la silla frente al gran instrumento —. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿te sientes del todo recuperado de tu resfrío?

—No te preocupes por eso, ya estoy bien —sus ojos continuaban pegados a la figura distante de esa persona que proseguía a ordenar papeles con intenciones de practicar con su piano—. Me pregunto si Otabek ya habrá tomado su vuelo, seguro Yurio se sentirá un poco solo con su partida, ¿no lo crees?

—Tal vez.

Victor estaba pensativo, no es que ignorara la conversación del pelinegro pero ya era usual en él marcar esa especie de burbuja para aclarar sus ideas; de igual manera se notaba esa ligera diferencia de estar atento a palabras ajenas, no sentía la necesidad ni el agrado de creer que aislarse en sí mismo fuese lo más ideal. La existencia de Yuri la veía como parte de aquel lugar y seguramente, pese a no estar pensándolo ahora, notaría la ausencia cuando llegase el día en que se tuviese que marchar.

Era imposible para aquel muchacho, que observaba a ese reflexivo hombre, no captar en sus anhelos ese impulso de querer involucrarse en un terreno mucho más profundo, uno que se escapara a la simple relación de trabajo o sea lo que fuese esa conexión sin nombre que crearon. Todavía poseía sus pies en el agua, en esa orilla del cual desconocía qué habría más allá del límite, de ese oscuro lugar cuyo compositor se resguardaba. Así lo percibía en su figura, sentado con manos en las teclas con intensión de dejarse arrastrar nuevamente por las notas musicales.

—Sí, tal vez —caminó en cercanía del platinado que no quitaba sus ojos del piano—. Pero sentirse solo no significa que esté solo. —llevó ambas manos para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros.

Con ese tacto, Victor sufrió un tenue sobresalto al no percatarse de tal movimiento pero no abandonó su posición; prosiguió a entonar un par de notas suaves dejando que sus dedos improvisaran.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos se volverán fuertes —continuaba la conversación pese a que el compositor no diera respuesta, tampoco la buscaba ya que no parecía que se distrajera con el piano; era una agradable melodía —. Yurio tiene suerte de poder haber encontrado a una persona como Otabek siendo tan joven. —presionó sin mucha fuerza esos hombros hasta llevar lentamente sus dedos cerca de la pálida nuca.

El ambiente parecía extraño pero no era para nada incómodo para ninguno de los dos, ¿cuáles eran las prisas? Instante de relajación no venía mal a nadie, sin embargo, cada uno estaba absorto en temas específicos. Uno enfocado en el piano y el otro con interesantes reflexiones acerca del rubio compañero del cual, una parte no podía negar que sus palabras acarreaban cierta pizca de envidia.

—Enamorarse a esa edad…—Yuri transformó sus masajes en delicadas caricias en un modo inconsciente, con una voz relajada y susurrante —. Me pregunto qué se sentirá que un amor sea correspondido.

Sin notarlo, sus manos habían viajado hasta por debajo del mentón del platinado que no pudo evitar interrumpir su práctica y girarse para otorgarle su completa atención; Yuri quedó anonadado cuando se percató de la clase de cosa que estaba haciendo, tenía la idea de aprovechar a quizás darle un corto masaje en los hombros a esa persona, ayudarle a relajarlo luego de ese momento tenso de paseo. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué había sacado ese tema que no se relacionaba en nada a la ocasión? Además ¿qué pretendía en acariciar el cuello de Victor de esa forma? Su vergüenza comenzó a hacerse presente cuando, aún sin apartar sus manos, rememoró su frase anterior, el tono de voz, la caricia que había realizado… Era como si él…

—Acaso… ¿Quieres algo como tiene Plisetsky? —Victor ni le había prestado tanta atención a las cálidas manos del japonés que proseguían en su cuello. Hasta se había olvidado cualquier cosa con relación a sí mismo, sentía curiosidad, qué rondaba en la mente de ese chico que comenzó a escupir frases con aire desolado.

—¿¡He!? —apartó asustado sus manos, rápidamente—. N…no, no es eso —tartamudeó nervioso—. Solo pensaba…quiero decir, esa sensación de amar y ser amado ¿debe ser agradable, no? Mi vida siempre ha estado enfocada en el patinaje y tampoco es que haya sido muy sociable en toda mi vida —hablaba con alteración—. Quiero decir, ¡tú eres igual! ¿No es así? Has salido con personas pero nunca has amado.

Yuri se detuvo de su inestable respuesta, no tenía sentido alguno estar hablando de esto y mucho menos haber dicho todo eso, ¿qué buscaba? ¿Parecer un desesperado en querer una pareja? Lo que menos deseaba era obtener del compositor algo cómo, "no deberías perder el tiempo en pensar en esas cosas y enfócate en tus melodías". Si no se callaba arruinaría el tranquilo momento que estaban teniendo.

—Supongo… que tienes razón —respondió el ruso con despiste, no le estaba disgustando el tema—. Debe sentirse bien encontrar a la persona indicada, pero yo no soy la mejor persona como para decirlo. Como has dicho, yo nunca he amado. —sonrió restándole importancia.

"Nunca he amado", esas palabras resonaron en la mente del japonés que si no fuese por su sensato autocontrol habría hecho lo que su imaginación le indicaba. Si hubiese tenido agallas e imán por el peligro, era probable de que habría tomado el rostro de ese bello hombre para robarle un beso en acompañamiento de un "yo sí, a ti".

No podía creer que pensara en algo así, pero lo peor es que su imaginación no lo veía para nada inocente, ni sus anteriores caricias, ni el tono de sus palabras. Lo que el poseía unido a su enamoramiento era, por supuesto,… atracción sexual.

—Yo —torpemente retrocedió un paso—. Será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha, hemos estado caminando un buen rato. Puedes continuar ensayando —su retroceso continuó para alejarse lentamente—. Y debería seguir concentrándome en mis programas, ya sabes.

—Oh, cierto. Creo que en una semana ya tendré tu primer melodía, deberías terminar tu secuencia en estos días antes de que me lo muestres con el arreglo. —Le explicó sin comprender el porqué lucía tan alterado.

—Bien, si, genial. Tienes razón… Enfocarme en Eros —bajó su mirada desorientada—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Yuri se dirigió a paso prepotente hasta llegar al baño e ingresó en el mismo como si quisiera escapar de una situación que se volvió incomprensible para él. Cuando cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, trató de calmarse de su tonta actitud que había revelado segundos atrás. En eso, se dejó caer en el suelo con sus manos apoyadas sobre su rostro y recordando lo que dijo antes de marcharse, "enfocarse en Eros". Si pudiese hundirse a mil metros bajo tierra lo haría sin dudarlo, ¿cómo podrá completar su programa de Eros con esa extraña sensación que estaba experimentando? Admitía estar sintiendo algo especial por Victor, comenzó a gustarle y desear conocerle más pero no creía hasta el momento que sobrepasaría esa percepción.

Eros, amor sexual, un programa creado para cautivar, seducir. Un programa del cual deseó elaborar para captar la sensualidad de una danza junto a la virtud de utilizar sus encantos para robar miradas, algo que nunca antes había hecho, pero si debía mostrarlo ante Victor… ¿qué tanta fascinación ganaría si ahora realmente lo estaba llevando en carne propia?

Victor podría ser un poco despistado pero no era tan tonto; se había percatado de aquel extraño cambio de humor en el japonés, ¿qué le ocurrió para que los nervios surgieran de esa forma? Ese chico se estaba volviendo un completo enigma para él, primero la desesperación de que no vea una simple fotografía, el callarse de aquella visita que realizó en su antigua casa, ahora esa actitud como si ocultara algo…

A los pocos minutos, el pelinegro regresó a la sala utilizando una bata de baño y no se encontró con la presencia del platinado, pero supo su ubicación cuando oyó sonidos en la cocina por lo que se anticipó de que estaría elaborando la cena por sí mismo. Se dispuso en hallar su maleta para buscar ropa limpia pero recordó que ese objeto ya no se encontraba allí.

—Si buscas tus cosas, la has dejado en mi habitación, ¿o ya te has olvidado? —Le informó el compañero que se asomó por la puerta continua utilizando un delantal.

—Oh, cierto —la ducha le ayudó a tranquilizarse—. Debería buscar de nuevo mi equipaje para regresarme al sillón. Estuve en tu habitación porque querías cuidarme de mi mala salud, pero ya estoy bien, así que…

—No me molesta.

Yuri le observó confundido por esas palabras mientras la voz que provenía desde el interior de la cocina se acoplaba entre los ruidos de utensilios.

—Mi cama es grande y no me has incomodado. Me da igual si quieres que la compartamos. —dijo aquello con total tranquilidad.

—Pero…

¿Qué tan sencillo se le podría conceder el sueño con los indecentes pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza? Para Victor sonaba sencillo pero para él, no era tan así. De todas formas, tampoco quería negarse ya que el haber obtenido semejante invitación significaba la confianza y comodidad que esa persona logró con su compañía, no permitiría que ese avance retroceda por sus emociones.

—Cambiando de tema —detuvo sus ruidos—. No te preguntaré nada del porqué Irisa y Lenushka ya te conocía, la abuela ya me lo dijo. Solo te pediré que dejes las cosas como están y no te involucres, ¿podrías hacer eso? —emitió con voz apagada—. Lo dejaré pasar si lo cumples.

—Ah… eso —mordió su labio—. Lo siento. Solo quise revivir mi visita a ese lugar cuando era niño… no tuve la intensión…

—No voy a negarte a los lugares que desees visitar, eso no me concierne. Pero si no retrocedes a lo que envuelve esa casa, te dejaré atrás, de la misma forma, ¿sabes lo que significa, no?

Cierto temor se fusionó con aquellas palabras. Lo sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Eso significaba prácticamente, que dejaría de trabajar junto a él.

—Lo entiendo. —Dejar torcer el brazo, a veces resultaba en la mejor decisión. No significaba que se haya rendido ante él y sus pesares, sea involucrarse de manera directa o sutilmente con acciones simples, sus manos y sus pies lo alcanzarían, algún día lo harían.

…

Una semana avanzó como el aire y el grupo de patinadores se encontraban en su práctica matutina como cada día. Esta vez, Yuri se hallaba en su mejor estado, excluyendo su no tan satisfactorio descanso, y repasaba pasos a los ojos de sus demás compañeros que lo seguían con la mirada admirando el gran progreso que había logrado.

—Yuri realmente se ve más confiado. Su rutina luce muy interesante, me pregunto si ya estará listo para agregarle la melodía. —Opinó Mila junto a Yurio del cual se tomaban un corto descanso a un lado de la pista.

—Tss… —Chistó el rubio mientras se detenía de beber agua—. Tampoco es la gran cosa, mi programa será el mejor cuando lo obtenga.

Mila soltó una risilla al captar el malhumor del muchacho.

—Ya, ya. De seguro ambos serán sorprendentes. No estés tan estresado porque aún no arreglan tu móvil y por eso no puedes estar en contacto con Beka. Debes extrañarlo mucho. —Daba toquecitos con su dedo índice en el brazo del rubio para provocarlo.

—¡Calla, bruja! —se apartó—. No es eso, ¡además, tú y el cerdo deben pagarme el arreglo. Me comprarán uno nuevo si no lo regresan como antes!

—Claro. Pero relájate o te saldrán arrugas.

Por suerte, la conversación no se continuó desarrollando ya que un sonido proveniente de la puerta alertó a todos que se detuvieron de cada acción que realizaban. De pronto, la presencia de Makkachin ingresó primero, a gran velocidad directamente hasta la joven que lo recibió bajando a su altura.

—¡Makkachin! Inquieta criatura escurridiza, no te has vuelto a escapar ¿o sí?

Los demás proseguían a mirar en dirección a la puerta, no tardó mucho en ingresar el compositor con imponente seriedad; pero no una negativa o amenazante, era suma confianza y expectiva, como si en esta ocasión no permitiese irse con las manos vacías.

—Victor —habló Yakov—. ¿Vienes a ponerte al día con los muchachos?

Victor se acercó lo suficiente hasta el entrenador sin apartar sus ojos de cada espectador.

—Algo así — revisó sus bolsillos—. Luego veré qué tanto a avanzado Plisetsky con su programa corto, estoy enterado de que su programa libre va cobrando avance con Lilia. Mientras tanto, el corto de Yuri ya debe estar finalizado ¿no es así? —clavó sus ojos en el japonés, sacando de su bolsillo un determinado CD.

Los muchachos se asombraron y Mila automáticamente se giró a mirar a Yuri con demasiada emoción en sus ojos.

—¡Waaaa! ¡Yuri! —Exclamó dándole un susto— ¡No sabía que ya conseguiste tu primer melodía completa! ¿Ya lograste el mensaje? ¿Cuándo lo vio Victor? Aaaah, quiero verlo.

—¡Cálmate ya! —a Yurio le disgustaba aunque también tenía esa curiosidad. Desconocía cuándo fue el momento en que pudo conseguirlo si desde la última visita de Victor a la pista, ninguno de los dos había obtenido avance alguno. Ya no importaba, se preguntaba qué tanto impacto podría lograr, su instinto competitivo estaba alerta.

—¡Todos! —Anunció el entrenador a cada patinador—. Salgan de la pista a excepción de Katsuki.

El cuerpo del japonés prácticamente se paralizó incapaz de pronunciar alguna respuesta. No tenía idea de lo que debería hacer y miles de preguntas surgieron por la ansiedad despertada, ¿debía realizar su programa tal cual lo practicó? ¿Se sentía realmente listo? ¿Y si cometía algún error? ¿Si no lograba captar el mensaje?

Los demás le comenzaron a dar el espacio suficiente y Victor lucía muy calmo, no era nada nuevo para él. Esto podría resultar en un gran logro o en un total fracaso, la balanza oscilaría dependiendo de la confianza y actitud del patinador. Sin embargo, como nunca ocurrió antes, el curso de los hechos se modificaron sin nadie esperarlo.

—Yuri —Victor acomodó el equipo de música y mientras ingresaba el CD, aguardaba a que el patinador se acercara.

—¿Si? —patinó hacia él demostrando inquietud y un débil desequilibrio.

—Bien —dejó el equipo preparado y manteniéndose del otro lado de la pista observó fijamente a los ojos del muchacho—. ¿Te sientes listo?

Yuri no pudo responder con rapidez, tampoco quería mentir o actuar como si su ansiedad no estuviese; sospechaba de que posiblemente ese detalle fuese de una molestia para el compositor que se estaba tomando la sensatez de cumplir con su trabajo y poseer la paciencia de esperarlo. No afirmó ni negó pero al bajar su mirada, cuyo titubear se percibía claramente, dejó en claro su innegable inseguridad.

—Escucha —Victor sujetó ambas manos del japonés y con voz apacible se dedicó a tranquilizarlo—. Esto no es una competencia, no debes preocuparte de la mirada de los demás. Tienes que hacer lo que has estado haciendo estos días desde que llegaste, tampoco te estoy exigiendo de que salga todo perfecto; aquí no es cuestión de decepcionarme o no ¿lo entiendes?

—Si —no podía apartar los ojos de él pese a que la pena se lo demandara.

—Te diré esto porque es importante. Al escuchar la música, solo sigue tu programa, no lo cambies o te obligues a adecuarte a su ritmo. La melodía fue hecha para acoplarse a un programa ya creado y si hay algún error, yo debo encargarme de cambios o sincronizarlo. Hasta ahora nunca he tenido ningún problema. Que decidas agregar o no pasos luego, dependerá de ti, pero con dejar que tu cuerpo dibuje en el hielo es suficiente —presionó ambas manos—. Enfócate en el mensaje, captura la persona que has tallado, encuentra esa confianza de ser capaz de transformarte cuando toques el hielo. Este es un lado que nadie ha visto antes, demuestra tu poder de cautivar.

Yuri tomó aire y suspiró lentamente para poder concentrarse y alcanzar una misma calma. No era momento de debilidades y las palabras de Victor fueron el ancla para centrarse en su cometido. Si no podía tener esa oportunidad de cautivarle directamente entonces dejaría que sus patines plasmaran correctamente sus intensiones; le demostraría ese Eros que ahora más que nunca deseaba cautivar y robar la mirada de esa persona.

—Bien —con decisión, enderezó su cuerpo y a centímetros del rostro del compositor tomó su decisión—. Iré ahora. No apartes tus ojos de mí.

—No lo haría. —Sonrió soltando sus manos.

El reducido público guardaba silencio. Victor nunca antes había alentado a un patinador, se notaba que la relación de esos dos no era para nada igual que al principio; pero lo importante era ese cambio de ambiente, la imagen del chico que se dirigió al centro de la pista no era la misma de siempre. Estaba adoptando una figura atrayente, un aura de quien quisiese robarse toda la atención. De solo notar su posición en espera de la melodía, uno no podía evitar pensar de su indudable belleza.

Con el dedo en el interruptor, Victor sintió un ligero escalofrío, sin haber comenzado aún no se anticipó que ese mensaje le quedaría marcado en flor de piel.

Yuri podía captar esa pulsación en su pecho golpear con fuerza pero se aseguró de dar grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse, no había nada que temer, todos les estaban observando y no por ello debía sentirse presionado. Simplemente su misión era poder demostrar a otros y a sí mismo, que podía ser un patinador en constante crecimiento y lograr cometidos que nunca antes se habría imaginado.

Los ojos de los demás compañeros, su rival, su compositor, todos estaban para contemplarlo a él y demostraría qué clase de mensaje estuvo trabajando todo este tiempo, descubriéndose a sí mismo y explorando sus capacidades. Era peculiar como el radicar de los días y la influencia que otras personas podían impactar en la creación de nuevas formas de ver un arte, en éste caso el patinaje. Una rutina perfecta y saltos impecables ya no eran suficientes, los sentimientos también servían para materializarse, en una melodía, en una danza, un gesto o una mirada.

Y con la ansiedad de todos a flor de piel, Victor presionó el botón logrando poner en marcha aquella primer melodía de mezclas similares a lo que Yuri había estado imaginando, la destreza y cautividad del mismo flamenco que deseaba adaptar a sus movimientos.

Con los primeros sonidos captados por los oídos espectadores, a cada uno le pareció llamativa la energía que producían los instrumentos y por supuesto, al principio se sintieron un poco confundidos del cómo Yuri se podría adecuar a ellos. Sin embargo, Victor observó con extremo análisis, como si sus oídos estuviesen inversos en su propia composición pero sus ojos se aseguraran de no perder ni un detalle de cada secuencia que realizaría ese patinador. La mirada de Yuri, en presentación, se dirigió al compositor pero a la vez llegaba al mismo público como quien estuviese siendo partícipe de una conquista romántica.

—Yuri luce tan guapo. —No pudo evitar susurrar y maravillarse por su compañero, Mila, que fangirleaba en su interior como toda una fan.

En tanto Yurio, observaba fijamente, con seriedad y comprometido de no subestimar al que era su rival.

La rutina comenzó a explayarse por la superficie de hielo, no podía adivinarse si el programa realmente había sido hecho en silencio y ésta era la primera vez que se veía con música. Cada ritmo iba acorde pero Yuri, además de mantener esa seducción constante, se aseguraba de que su concentración no se disipara. El "concéntrate en la rutina" lograba que en ciertas partes se debilitara la atracción de los movimientos.

Victor notaba eso y en esta ocasión, actuó como nunca con un patinador había hecho, su trabajo nunca se involucraba más allá de captar el mensaje y componer la canción. Pero con esa mirada, esos gestos y el comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro para seguir la rutina, era claro lo profundamente sumergido que se encontraba con esa persona.

—¡Relájate y no te pierdas por adecuarte a la música! — exclamó el compositor que continuaba sus pasos de una punta a otra.

Yuri al oírlo, volvió a conseguir su relajación logrando en continuar cada paso y salto como tenía planeado. Los demás compañeros estaban enormemente sorprendidos de la actitud que adoptó el platinado, al pasar cerca de ellos podían verlo murmurar ciertas cosas, como si sacara conclusiones, sonreía como si en ciertos puntos lograra haberlo complacido correctamente, asentía o volvía a su seriedad en cuestión de segundos.

—Ese tonto —Habló Yurio para Mila—. Ni cuando hizo mi primer melodía reaccionó de esa manera, Yuri claramente logró algo nuevo, pero no es solo él —relataba sin apartar sus ojos de Victor—. La frialdad con la que trabajaba ese sujeto pereciera que se derritió con ver a ese cerdo. No parece que solo fuese un compositor…

—¿Lo notaste también? —Sonrió la muchacha que admiraba a Yuri y Victor por igual—. Se ve una gran conexión, si no los conociera diría que es un patinador y un entrenador. Pero que eso no te deprima, estoy segura de que lograrás obtener tu melodía también.

—Eso ya lo sé, no necesitas mencionarlo.

Los pensamientos de Yuri no se ocuparon de precisar clavar cada paso de forma perfecta, sino que permitió que salieran por sí solos mientras se aseguraba de mantener esa sutileza de gestos y movimientos sensuales que pasaron a pertenecer a su labor de que nadie pudiera quitar sus ojos de encima, sobretodo, los ojos de esa persona en concreto. Quería que Victor se sintiera atraído o poseído por su encanto, encarnar ese Eros que le había comentado con anterioridad, ese atractivo que no admitía que poseía; deseaba conseguir ser la persona más atractiva que haya visto, más que cualquier bella dama.

Al llegar a la parte final, consiguió clavar sus últimos saltos, un quadruple toe loop seguido de un triple toe loop lo cual ya tenía sorprendido a más de uno por la increíble resistencia que poseía; nadie dudaba de su estamina, pero admirarlo en vivo era increíble y solo teniendo en cuenta que era su programa corto.

El mensaje había quedado en claro, nadie dudaría de la sensualidad que podía provocar ese japonés al conseguir la confianza necesaria, pero seguramente, si su mayor deseo de ser atractivo para Victor no hubiese estado, quizás su poder no hubiese sido tan potente como ahora. Con su último giro y pose final, su mente aún no había asimilado lo que había conseguido, con suspiros exhaustivos se mantuvo en posición hasta que al divisar los rostros ajenos estos lucieran de todas las formas posibles. Emoción por parte de Mila, sonrisa en otros patinadores, seriedad y mejillas infladas en Yurio, la aprobación de Yakov y la más importante, la reacción de Victor.

—Eso estuvo genial. Te dije que ibas a poder hacerlo, no me equivoqué, el Eros es lo tuyo. —Pronunció con gran sonrisa.

La satisfacción de Yuri era demasiada grande, sin importar si todavía debía trabajar duro por su segundo programa o los problemas que haya tenido, esto era un gran paso para sí mismo y el poder sentir que Victor actuaba de esa manera tan natural y relajada ante él, le brindaba mayor motivación en sus propósitos.

—Sentí que me perdía en momentos pero pude conseguirlo —se acercó hasta él mientras que recuperaba el aliento—. Lo hice, mi primer programa, ¿fui lo suficientemente atractivo, verdad? ¿me volví alguien del que fuese imposible apartar los ojos, verdad? —preguntaba al compositor con completa emoción y brillo en sus ojos.

Por un instante, Victor se quedó pasmado ante esas preguntas, la respuesta era afirmativa pero ¿se había puesto a pensar seriamente en eso? Antes no hubiese tenido ningún problema en simplemente decir, "sí, eres atractivo, has robado todas las miradas". Sin embargo, un extraño nerviosismo le inundaba y le cohibía de admitir, porque su verdad, su sinceridad le decía que ese chico era hermoso, sexy, más encantador que cualquier que haya conocido, ¿por qué no podía decir eso? ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¡Yuri! Eso fue increíble, lo amé por completo —Mila abandonó su asiento, interrumpiendo su charla y captando toda la atención—. No lo esperaba para nada, quiero decir, por supuesto que eres atractivo, pero esa danza y la música, ¡fue cautivador!

—¡Viejo! ¿Verás mis avances o qué? Ya viste lo del cerdo, ahora es mi turno de ver si voy por buen camino o lo que sea —dijo con su malhumor usual el rubio, más ahora que sentía que el japonés le llevaba ventaja.

—Yo… Yurio tiene razón, es su turno —Yuri abandonó el hielo, colocándose los protectores de sus patines y procedió a apresurarse en otra cuestión—. Gracias por esto, ya sabes, la melodía —lucía como si el nerviosismo se le hubiese pegado—. Hablaremos luego.

Dicho esto, Yuri tomó del brazo de Mila y la llevó consigo a un extremo más apartado. Precisaba hablar con ella, con quien en Rusia se ganó su mayor confianza en ciertos temas. Por otro lado, Yurio se preparaba para ser su turno de demostrar su avance que no era tan significativo pero necesitaba de la opinión del compositor. A todo esto, Victor no pudo apartar sus ojos de aquel japonés que se marchaba con la muchacha, no pensaba en algo grave pero sí le resultó extraño esa acción tan ansiosa, ¿por qué precisaba hablar con ella tan apartados? ¿Acaso quería preguntarle personalmente lo que le pareció su rutina? ¿Qué tan cercanos eran? ¿Cercanos? ¿Eso era malo?

—¡Victor! ¡Préstame atención! —exclamó el rubio que notaba lo distraído que estaba el platinado.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, bien, muestra lo que tienes —respondió apenado por su falta de atención. No hallaba respuestas a las preguntas tan incoherentes que rondaban en su mente y eso le perturbaba más.

Al detenerse en un rincón apartado, cerca de una de las puertas de vestuarios, Yuri logró respirar de forma profunda y apoyó ambas manos sobre su rostro que se enrojecía sin controlarlo.

—No puedo creer que haya patinado así. Mi mente se puso en blanco —le confesaba a la muchacha—. ¿Victor no paraba de mirarme? Dime, ¿qué hizo al verme?

—¿Victor? —se sorprendió—. Si, el lucía muy absorto a tus movimientos. Pero ¿Quién no?, lo hiciste increíble. Cuando traigan tu traje y vayas a competir, seguro te robaras las miradas de los mismos jueces.

—Gracias —bajó su mirada con visible inquietud, su mente aún no se despejaba—. Pero, creo que algo está mal.

—¿Mal? —se preocupó sin comprender qué era lo que se refería— ¿Qué crees que está mal?

Mila, tanto con Yurio y Yuri, consideraba a ambos muchachos como personas muy cercanas a ella, amigos o hasta parte de su misma familia; cuando ella sentía esa conexión con alguien podías confiar en ella completamente, era la clase de amiga que nunca te daría la espalda y hasta te ayudaría ante cualquier problema y las personas que la conocían lo sabían muy bien. Yuri y Yurio ocuparon un lugar de amor fraternal por lo que sería impensable que ese límite transgreda a algo más. Pero Victor no lo sabía, más aún, le resultaba dudosa que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres pudiera existir realmente, pero eso se debía a que nunca conoció a alguien como Mila.

—Es que me ha estado pasando algo muy vergonzoso —cubría su sonrojado rostro—. Se me hace difícil decirlo, pero complica todo.

—Solo dilo Yuri, sabes que yo no lo diré a nadie, Georgi ni nos está oyendo. Dímelo con tranquilidad, no te juzgaré —sonrió apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del compañero y dándole unas ligeras palmadas—. Anda, acaso ¿tiene que ver con Victor?

—Bueno, sí —bajó sus manos y apartó su mirada juntando el coraje y confianza de hablar esos temas con su gran amiga—. Es que, ya sabes, el mensaje del Eros y lo que traté de conseguir. El seducir y cautivar.

—Si, eso era claro. —asintió.

—Bueno —tomó aire—. Fue gracias a Victor el que logré poseer la confianza de lograrlo pero no solo solo por sus palabras o yo querer cautivar por la simple mirada. En mi interior, ese deseo, ese interés —llevó una de sus manos al centro de su pecho y presionó con fuerza—. Me quema, de solo pensar en esa seducción, que logre conquistar a Victor, que pueda mirarme con ojos lujuriosos o el mismo deseo que yo tengo, eso me motiva pero al mismo tiempo me asusta.

Mila no podía evitar mirarlo con un gesto de asombro y que hasta sus mejillas comenzara a sentirlas con calor.

—Desde que enfermé, a Victor no le molesta que compartamos cama, pero es difícil… No pensé que llegaría a éste punto, culpo de ese esmero en atrapar mi Eros pero sé esto que siento es porque me gusta Victor. Y ese gustar no se conforma con simplemente verlo cada día, el comer con él o escuchar su piano, mis manos quieren tocar su piel. He estado tanto tiempo adorando el hielo, apreciando a las personas en mi vida, familia o amigos, pero esto es la primera vez que lo siento.

—Quieres decir que quieres avanzar en la relación con él ¿verdad? —volvió a sonreir con total comprensión—. Eso es normal. Cuando te gusta tanto alguien, no solo aprecias el tiempo que compartes, quieres monopolizarlo. Desearle sexualmente es completamente normal, ¡además, ¿quién no quisiera algo así con ese Dios ruso?! — exclamó soltando una gran risa.

—¡Mila! ¡No digas nada! —avergonzado, trató de cubrir la boca de su compañera que había dicho aquello claramente al propósito.

Victor luchaba por seguir los movimientos del adolescente, pero con aquel paisaje tan alejado del japonés y la muchacha que lucían tan divertidos y alterados, ¿cómo se concentraría adecuadamente? Se interesaba más en saber de qué hablarían aunque irresponsablemente no le diera la atención requerida a Yurio. Hizo lo posible para cumplir con su trabajo pero su ceño fruncido no se disipaba tan fácil, hasta causaba malentendidos de si el rubio estaba haciendo algo mal o no.

—¿Entonces? —la muchacha se cruzó de brazos, la situación podría ser bastante problemática si no se controlaba—. Esto solo te lo provoca Victor, ¿verdad? ¿Qué harás? ¿Mantendrás la distancia con él? Eso podría ser demasiado sospechoso… ¿Por qué no te animas a decirle tus sentimientos?

—No podría hacer eso —suspiró con frustración—. Si me rechaza solo provocaré tensión. No podré vivir con él así y no quiero que eso se complique con nuestro trabajo.

—Pero, ¿no crees que se dará cuenta si actúas nervioso cuando él ser acerque? O sea, obviamente no significa que estarás todo el tiempo viéndolo de forma lasciva, pero podría ocurrir una situación incómoda. Además, dormir con él…

—Cierto, además… —volvió a cubrir su rostro enrojecido—. Él duerme desnudo, si pido que duerma con ropa será muy raro a esta altura. Quiero morir. —se lamentaba como si fuese el peor castigo el mundo.

—Wow, no sé si sentir envidia o pena por ti.

—Si quieres mantener las cosas como siempre por lo menos no te contengas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —sonreía con picardía—. En el baño, mientras te duches, ¿juegas contigo mismo?

—¿¡Qué preguntas haces!? —no sabía hasta qué punto parar la conversación, pero también le parecía necesario hablar de estos temas. Posiblemente hasta le gustaría obtener una opinión de parte de Pichit cuando sea su próxima conversación, lo malo es que éste último podría tener el descaro de tirar indirectas en sus redes sociales y prefería evitarlo—. Obvio que hice algo así alguna vez, tampoco es tan seguido pero aguantarse no es sano. No preguntes cosas así, ni que yo te preguntase eso de ti.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —sonreía con completa perversión y sarcasmo. Sabía bien como alterar al pobre japonés.

—¡Claro que no!

—Era broma, era broma —rió hasta que regresó a su seriedad—. Eso está bien. Pero estar así todo el tiempo no es bueno, te contienes mucho; tener a la persona que te gusta tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, ¿no es doloroso?

Yuri adoptó una actitud pesimista y lamentable. Eso no podía negarse, pero creía que con simples palabras no llegaría al corazón del compositor. Lo veía alejado de sus probabilidades, es por eso de que se aseguraba de alisar el terreno e ir a paso lento, cautivarle con su patinaje y pequeñas acciones, que la cercanía se vaya acortando a su ritmo. Sin saber si conseguiría avances más significativos no lo sabía, pero la forma en que lo hacía lo veía como más correcto.

—Además, no quiero sonar negativa ni provocar que esto te de ansiedad —le miró con severidad conociendo algo del pasado del platinado—. Debes saber que él ya tuvo parejas en el pasado, nada serias e importantes. Pero eso no significa que no vuelva a ese mundo tarde o temprano, últimamente ha estado muy sumido en su trabajo, sin embargo, se nota su relajación, ha cambiado. En parte es gracias a ti, tiene amigos, parece que ahora se está divirtiendo como siempre debió haber sido. Ese cambio de actitud hasta le podría traer otras personas en su vida y claro, tiene necesidades.

—Pero él me cuenta lo que usualmente hace, más que trabajo y estar con nosotros no ha hecho. Tienes razón que podría llegar a conocer otras personas pero…

—Pero… —suspiró— ¿Y si se siente frustrado como tú? ¿Y si no logra satisfacerse a sí mismo? Podría salir a conseguir alguna cita, tener sexo, él es un adulto al igual que tú.

—Si él desea eso, yo no podría detenerlo. No me pertenece, no somos nada especial —mordió sus labios afligido—. No me gustaría que nadie lo tocase, de solo pensarlo…

—De la forma en que estás haciendo las cosas, ¿crees que al final resultará? Tu nivel está en algo serio, eres un chico que busca algo estable. Yo confío en que Victor abrirá su corazón por completo y tú serás ese alguien que lo logre, si no te rindes. Pero en el proceso, desconozco las acciones que tome él y no logren lastimarte sin saberlo. Estás siendo lastimado ahora mismo sabiendo que ambos aún no sienten lo mismo, ¿tu fortaleza se mantendrá en la convivencia que están llevando?

—Eso quiero creer…

Yurio demostró el corto proceso de la secuencia que había logrado y se acercó a Victor suspirando con cansancio. Su mirada lucía diferente a la del principio, en esa ocasión poseía mayor seguridad y un mensaje mejor hilado pese a que todavía le quedara un camino por recorrer.

—Eso estuvo bien —comentó el compositor—. Estuviste más relajado, sereno. Tu rutina, ¿no es para nada agresiva, verdad? Es diferente a la anterior que lograste, la esencia se siente diferente. Me gusta. Sin embargo, no puedo adivinar su real misión.

—Pero… lo poco que pude hacer, ¿no escuchaste nada? ¿Proyecta algo? Necesito pulirlo. Es un mensaje muy nuevo para mí, siento que todavía debo poner mis ideas en orden pero sé muy bien a lo que quiero llegar. —Contestó el rubio con gran seguridad. Antes se habría negado a esa devolución seguramente al esforzarse tanto, el progreso de Yuri lo posicionaba en un lugar más profesional.

—Mmm…—apoyó su dedo índice en su labio inferior y meditó su respuesta, nunca diría algo que no fuese cierto—. Se capta una serenidad, paz, algo puro… ¿Quieres captar el amor en tus patines, cierto? —Palpó el pelaje de Makkachin y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida—. Hasta luego Yakov — se despidió del entrenador y observó a Yuri a lo lejos sin pronunciar una palabra. Antes de continuar avanzando, miró a Yurio por última vez—. Un Ágape, te iría perfecto. Logra conectarte con ese significado y lograrás algo muy bello. Me encantaría ver un ángel sobre el hielo. —sonrió por última vez y se dispuso a marcharse junto a su can.

Aquello bastó para que Yurio sintiera algo extraño en su pecho, no sabía lo que era Ágape pero si eso lograría cultivar su programa corto, lo averiguaría. Estaba emocionado por poder conseguir hablar con Otabek para contarle su avance.

Paso a paso, Victor salió del complejo muy satisfecho del día de hoy. La imagen del japonés no se borraba de su mente y hasta le provocaba una intensión de querer estrecharlo entre sus brazos, no entendía a qué se debía esa rara alegría pero esa sensación le despertaba una nueva valoración a sus composiciones.

De pronto, una persona muy sospechosa apareció casi agazapada entre lo que trataba de ocultar su identidad, gorro, bufanda, lentes de sol, ¿un acosador? Caminaba apresurada para alejarse del recinto.

—Disculpa —Victor le interceptó por curiosidad—. Los patinadores están en práctica, ¿qué hace merodeando? ¿Debería llamar a la policía?

—¡He!? No, no, no —Asustada, se quitó los lentes y el gorro dejando revelar su dorada cabellera.

—Usted —se asombró— ¿Qué hace la madre de Plisetsky por aquí?

—Bueno…—desviaba su mirada con pena—. Es que estaba intentando mirar desde las vidrieras. Si entro seguro mi hijo me gritará de nuevo —guardó los accesorios en su bolso—. No quiero que me odie más de lo que hace. Es egoísta de mi parte verme interesada justamente ahora por él, tengo mucho tiempo desde que perdí mi trabajo —rió forzadamente—. Soy lo peor, lo sé.

Victor no poseía las palabras adecuadas pero era claro que la relación entre madre e hijo no era para nada confortable. Desconocía los errores o situaciones por lo que provocó esa gran distancia, pero quizás si lo supiera podría comprender mejor a ese pequeño patinador.

—Si su hijo la encontrase merodeando tendrá muchos problemas. Ahora voy camino a un teatro, haré una función en unos días, ¿le interesaría ir a escuchar algo de piano?

—¡Oh! —Contuvo su emoción—. Siempre quise saber cómo sería escuchar alguna interpretación tuya en vivo, me recuerdan a tus… —iba a mencionar "padres" pero se detuvo antes de meter la pata—. Quiero decir, ¡me encantaría ir!

Victor no esperaba que luego consiguiera una charla tan informativa, pero buscaría poder saber lo suficiente para comprender que no todas las familias funcionan de la misma manera. Involucrarse en conocer a otros demostraba su interés en que no solo trabaja con patinadores, trabajaba con amigos y si pudiera ayudarlos, lo haría.

Los patinadores se dedicaban a continuar sus horas programas de entrenamiento. Desde las gradas del recinto, Yuri se dispuso a tomar un breve descanso mientras observaba a sus demás compañeros deslizarse por el hielo y pensaba en sí mismo y toda la situación que lo envolvía con Victor; finalizar uno de sus programas era un gran paso pero debía cumplir su parte del trato en conseguir la última, lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, palabras de Mila pronunciadas con anterioridad guardaban una profunda razón que no podía apartar: _¿tu fortaleza se mantendrá en la convivencia que están llevando?_

Siempre creyó que su personalidad lograba que mantuviese un perfil bajo ante todo, siempre vio al patinaje como su única fuente al cual atribuirle toda su pasión y por ello nunca se ha sentido solo realmente. El apoyo de su familia y distintas amistades, unas más significantes que otras, construían su pequeño mundo en el que una relación amorosa no cobraba un peso importante. Parejas, relaciones serias o no, nada de eso era necesario y su tiempo tampoco le facilitaba el trabajar en ello. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora deseaba tanto acercarse a Victor? ¿Por qué se enamoró de una persona que solo estaba con él por trabajo? ¿Valía la pena luchar por ese amor? ¿Qué sucedería cuando su rutina regresase a Japón? Muchas preguntas se planteaba pero pareciese que esas inseguridades no existieran cuando tenía a esa persona en frente y su corazón se enloqueciera como si dijera que entre sus brazos es en donde debe pertenecer.

—¿Por qué ahora tienes esa cara? —Yurio detuvo su práctica para beber agua y quejarse de la actitud del japonés—. Lograste que Victor te hiciera una melodía y te ves atormentado, ¡¿quieres que te golpee?!

—Ah, no es eso Yurio —dijo esforzándose por sonreir—. Estoy feliz de poder conseguir mi primer melodía gracias a Victor pero hay cosas que simplemente cuestan que uno mantenga su positivismo. Estoy seguro que tú también tendrás algún problema que haga que tu melodía aún no se materialice.

—¿Estás buscando pelea? —preguntó con más calma pero provocador.

—No, no. No pienses mal, no lo dije de mala manera. Pero algo debe estar en tu mente que te haga de freno, algo que aunque tu relación con Otabek haya salido todo bien, no es suficiente para tu mensaje, ¿Verdad?

El rubio apartó su botella de agua y le miró comprensivo.

—Bueno, podrías tener razón en eso —suspiró—. No es fácil. Pero si tienes un problema, ¿por qué no intentas resolverlo en vez de estar lamentándote allí sentado? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? No te pongas irritante. —Volvió a su tono de voz enojado.

—Es que Yurio no lo entiende —apareció Mila con sus patines desde atrás y rodeó al compañero irritante con sus brazos—. No es un problema que se pueda resolver como si uno supiera la respuesta. A ti te salió bien porque Otabek te correspondió.

—¿Otabek? ¿Qué tiene que ver Otabek en esto? —intentaba quitar los brazos de Mila de encima.

—Que el problema de Yuri es romántico. —Dijo en un tono dramático y apretujando con mayor fuerza a Yurio.

—Mila, ya no sigas —Yuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Es demasiado vergonzoso hablar de estas cosas.

Yurio comprendía la situación, lo que no comprendía era la actitud que adoptaba el pelinegro.

—¿Hablan de Victor, verdad? ¿Cuál es el problema? Que le diga directamente que le gusta y ya está, Beka y yo no sabíamos al principio los sentimientos del otro, pero solo hablamos y lo terminamos revelando. Si hablan, seguro resultará igual, ¿no? —Para él sonaba así de lógico.

—¡No es lo mismo! —dijo con ansiedad Yuri y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza—. Victor y yo nos hemos acercado. Es diferente nuestra relación a la de un comienzo, pero eso no significa que sus sentimientos sean los mismos que los míos. Para empezar, ¿acaso alguien podría dormir a gusto junto a la persona que te gusta? ¡Sin olvidar de estar desnudo! ¿Acaso tú podrías dormir bien si tuvieses a Otabek durmiendo a tu lado desnudo? —se alteró explicándose de forma acelerada.

Al instante, el rostro y orejas del rubio se tiñeron de un rojo, casi consigue dejar caer su botella de agua.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices, cerdo?!, ¡no tienes vergüenza!. Que O-Otabek des-desnudo, ¡estás loco! —Tartamudeó y cubrió su rostro enrojecido con su antebrazo—. ¡Pervertido!

—¡Lo ves! No es lógico. Para Victor eso es normal pero ¿Qué hay con mi corazón? ¡No puedo! Verle cada día, comer juntos, saber la rutina del otro, sentir su esencia en todas sus cosas… Estoy seguro de que si yo estuviese desnudo frente a él ni se inmutaría.

Mila observaba tranquila la interesante conversación que tenían esos dos chicos, lo disfrutaba.

—¡¿Pero por qué tienes que poner ese ejemplo?, tal vez Victor siente algo pero no lo demuestra de la misma forma. ¿Acaso actúas distinto cuando estás con él? Seguro que él pensaría que lo ves como un simple amigo que trabajan juntos. Pero si ninguno da el siguiente paso, no cambiarán en nada!

—Entiende que no es fácil —se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta el rubio—. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que es tener miedo? ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si al final Otabek solo te hubiese visto como un amigo y eso no habría cambiado? Por eso no soy directo y no hablo con Victor de lo que siento, porque estoy seguro que aún estamos en polos distintos.

—Ya entiendo eso —chistó entre dientes—. Pero entonces ve a tu ritmo pero deja de lamentarte como si fuese el fin del mundo. Que el tiempo decida cómo irán las cosas entre ustedes, ¿por qué sufrir por eso ahora?

—Ah, es que es más complicado —habló Mila—. Es que Yuri está frustrado.

Yurio miró a la pelirroja sin comprender del todo lo último, la frustración era obvia, ¿no era lo mismo?

—Si, frustrado de que Victor aún no le corresponda, ¿no es eso de lo que estamos hablando?

—¡Mila! —Yuri sabía del tema que iba a tratar la compañera, ¿acaso olvidó guardaría el secreto? Tal vez que Yurio supiera eso no era un asunto del cual alarmarse, pero morir de la vergüenza no era una opción.

—Frustrado…—acercó sus labios al oído del adolescente—. Sexualmente. —Susurró con un tono lascivo.

Nuevamente, el rostro del rubio cobró un color rojo potente. Ya no soportaría hablar con esos dos, el asunto superaba su tolerancia. No era un niño pero el saber que algún día esa clase de cosas las haría con Otabek, era inevitable que su pena superara a la del japonés.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Debo seguir mi práctica! —Yurio escapó de la conversación, sus mejillas acaloradas lo acompañaban en todo el trayecto y era bastante gracioso de apreciar.

—Eres de lo peor. —Se lamentaba Yuri en vista de la gran sonrisa de su compañera.

—Yo sé que me adoran. —Soltaba risillas con su actitud tan pícara usual.

…

En uno de los grandes y lujosos teatros de San Petersburgo, Victor se encontraba organizando próximas funciones junto a la orquesta de fondo. A la par de sus indicaciones y ensayos, la madre de Plisetsky contemplaba entretenida desde butacas lejanas. Aquello le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, de esos momentos en los que aprovechaba a admirar los ensayos de artistas como lo eran los padres de Victor. Todavía le parecía increíble que su hijo patinara composiciones de Victor, sin que lo supiera aún, los jóvenes estaban más relacionados de lo que creía. La nostalgia, recuerdos y arrepentimiento eran el conjunto que afligía a la mujer, cometió muchos errores que al día de hoy le cobraban caro.

—De acuerdo. Es todo por hoy. —El platinado suspiró y comenzó a ordenar sus partituras.

El gran grupo, por su parte, hacían lo mismo mientras guardaban sus instrumentos y conversaban entre ellos. Lo que pudo notar la dama, era la diferencia de aura que rodeaban a cada persona, parecía que con Victor mantenían una distancia importante a diferencia de la confianza y naturalidad con la que se trataba el resto; el paisaje era muy distinto a como lo recordaba con la pareja Nikiforov, el pianista y violinista poseían una alegría que integraba a todos los participantes como una gran familia.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? Ha estado observando desde el comienzo, ¿será algo de Victor? —susurró una de las chicas que integraba la orquesta en torno a la conversación con sus compañeros.

—No lo sé. La última vez que alguien se infiltró fue el patinador, ¿recuerdan? Yuri Katsuki. —Respondió otra de las chicas y abría el estuche de su violín para guardarlo.

—Sí. Pero ahora es otra persona, es sospechoso.

—¿Será su novia? —Preguntó uno de los chicos con un gran violonchelo entre sus manos y un tono de voz juguetón para hacer enojar a sus compañeros.

—¡Imposible! —Exclamó la primera chica y bajó su voz al instante para evitar que Victor les oyera—. Aunque se ve muy joven. Nunca hemos escuchado de alguna novia de Victor, no, no, no.

—¿Y por qué no puede ser? Yo le habría pedido tener una cita conmigo pero tenía miedo que me rechazara. —Se unió a la charla secreta la muchacha del arpa—. ¿Habré perdido la oportunidad?

—Pero, ¿Victor y Katsuki no están viviendo juntos? Leí en un artículo que eran pareja, era un rumor pero… —Respondió la segunda chica.

—¡Victor! —Exclamó uno de los chicos en dirección al platinado que estaba por descender los escalones del escenario para dirigirse a la mujer—. ¿Te irás a una cita?

Victor se giró sin ninguna expresión fuera de lo normal.

—No, ella es la madre de Yuri Plisetsky —señaló en dirección de la rubia y continuó su camino—. Buen trabajo, nos vemos en la próxima función. —Se despidió luego de responder a la pregunta y se alejó hasta encontrarse a Makkachin y luego con la dama en cuestión.

El grupo se quedó anonadado de cómo uno de sus compañeros ni se molestó en crear rumores o sacar conclusiones apresuradas, preguntó directamente, sin perder tiempo. Era un alivio que uno de ellos no tuviese pelos en la lengua y se dirigiera al compositor de forma sincera.

—¡Wow! La madre de Yuri es muy joven y hermosa. —Exclamó una de las chicas, cortando el silencio que todos mantuvieron.

—Yo solo pensé que todavía tengo oportunidad de pedirle una cita. —Agregó la chica del arte con mucha decisión y confianza.

Todos continuaron riendo y charlando hasta que Victor salió del teatro con la mujer al cual llegaron a un acuerdo de dirigirse a algún restaurante o cafetería y tomar algo.  
La rubia caminaba maravillada de ser partícipe del anterior ensayo o ser espectadora, amaba todo lo relacionado a la música y los instrumentos, su rostro reflejaba esa ilusión. Conforme ambas personas se dirigieron en coche hasta una cafetería cercana, la mujer no se detuvo de mencionar cada detalle y sinfonía que contempló, su organización y varios puntos que recalcó de acuerdo al orden de composición, era muy claro que conocía bastante bien el mundo de la orquesta sinfónica.

Al llegar al destino, ingresaron a un local, se acomodaron en una mesa cercana a una ventana y cada uno pidió su determinado café acompañado de un dulce.

—¡Me trajo tantos recuerdos! —Exclamó satisfecha por la invitación.

—¿No le molestó quedarse tanto tiempo solo observando? A veces las prácticas pueden alargarse. —Indicó a su can que se recueste a un lado y continuó dirigiéndose a la mujer.

—No, no es la primera vez que observo una práctica así. Podría estar horas escuchando. —Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos—. Perdón si incomodé al grupo, parecía que murmuraban algunas cosas y me miraban con sospecha. Espero no haya entorpecido la práctica.

—No se preocupe. Solo son curiosos. Malinterpretaron su presencia y preguntaron si usted era mi cita.

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse y tranquilizarse por no haber sido una molestia.

—Bueno, no los culpo. Cualquiera podría confundirse, además, no es que sea una anciana. Prefiero que me trates de "tú" y no "usted", es un poco incómodo —apartó sus brazos cuando el mesero apareció con el pedido de ambos y los colocó sobre la mesa—. Apenas soy mayor a ti por cuatro años.

Victor no procesó en el debido momento esa revelación hasta que sostuvo su taza de café y al instante de querer tomar un sorbo, se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿He? —Le miró con asombro—. ¿Cuatro años?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso crees que solo lucía joven? Soy joven. —Reafirmó sosteniendo su propia taza y bebió muy tranquila.

—Pero… Eso significa que tuvo a Yurio muy joven.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo abatida sin apartar la taza de sus labios—. Yo tenía dieciséis en aquel entonces.

El platinado le observó curioso y con seriedad decidió indagar más acerca de ese pasado. El porqué la relación con su hijo estaba tan rota, el porqué no era aceptada en su vida, entre otras cosas.

—El día en que usted fue a la práctica de hielo y ocurrió esa grave discusión, yo antepuse su figura como madre y sin conocer nada, ataqué a Yurio por la forma en la que le trató. Ya lo hemos arreglado pero creo que la relación que tienen ustedes dos le está afectando a su programa.

En un corto silencio, la bella dama abandonó su taza y apartó su mirada hacia la ventana. Aún le dolía ese momento y se culpaba que algo así estuviese siendo una piedra en el camino de su hijo.

—Él no tiene la culpa. Yo comprendo su actitud —suspiró melancólica—. Tuve muchos años para demostrar que me importaba y no lo hice. He sido una cobarde. Sé que me odia.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué volvió ahora? ¿Por qué decidió acercarse a su hijo a estas alturas? No es por dinero, ¿o si? —Preguntó sin importar si sonaba a un ataque, debía asegurarse de que esa persona no se comporte como un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

—¡No, nunca haría algo como eso! —agachó su cabeza—. Perdí mi trabajo pero nunca usaría a mi hijo de esa forma. Estoy orgullosa de que haya valido la pena enviarlo por primera vez a una pista de hielo cuando era muy pequeño, él ha conseguido ser mucho más fuerte y mejor persona que yo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Supongo que me di cuenta que alejarme de todos, mi padre, mi hijo, perder mi trabajo, me demostró de lo sola y patética que soy. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás o me encontrase con la yo de adolescente, no habría dejado que mis miedos me controlen. Nunca me creí capaz de poder criar a un niño. Ser madre soltera me asustó y preferí que mis errores no causen problemas a mi hijo, pensé que crecería fuerte sin alguien tan débil a su lado. Además… en aquel entonces… —hizo memoria regresando al tiempo en que el pequeño bebé de tez blanca lloraba en sus brazos y no lograba poder tranquilizarlo. Recordó un día en particular anterior a ese instante.

En uno de esos días de invierno en que los copos de nieve descendían del cielo, con tristeza las noticias comunicaban la desgarradora muerte de la mujer que admiraba…El señor Nikiforov había fallecido y apenas años después, fallecía su mujer. Uno se compadecía del niño que quedó huérfano pero nadie revelaba noticias de su bienestar. La joven nunca supo de él a pesar de haberlo visto un par de veces corretear por los teatros. Porque la madre de Plisetsky, que en ese entonces era apenas una niña, fue parte del coro de fondo de la pareja Nikiforov en numerosas funciones; por eso conocía de orquestas y sinfonías, por eso la nostalgia le invadía al observar la práctica. Ese siempre fue su mundo.

El día en que se realizaba el funeral de la señora Nikiforov, fue el día en que miró del otro lado de la sala, como el niño platinado al que se cruzó tantas veces siendo un infante, ahora no derramaba ni una sola lágrima o luciera afectado por quedar solo. El frío de su mirada parecía que congelaba a cualquier cosa que se fijara. ¿Cómo alguien podría actuar tan frío con respeto a personas que amaba en su vida y perderlas? Fue el pensamiento de la niña en aquel entonces; se contradeciría cuando con una misma frivolidad optó, dos años después, en dejar a su bebé al cuidado de su abuelo y poco a poco reducir sus visitas hasta convertirse en cero.

—Los hijos no son los culpables —levantó tu mirada y se percató de que el brillo que había perdido Victor en aquel entonces, poco a poco regresó a él. Sus expresiones al observar al japonés patinar eran vida, siempre tuvo miedo de que su propio hijo creciera vacío y sin poder avanzar por culpa de su abandono. Los dos crecieron fuertes a su manera, llenaron su vacío ya sea con música o patinaje, o una persona. Desconocía que su hijo tuviera pareja pero en Victor era claro que sus ojos pertenecían a una persona en especial—. Has cambiado.

—¿Perdón? —No comprendía a lo que se refería o no le había oído con claridad.

—Nada. Solo recordé una vieja historia —sonrió—. ¿Quieres escucharla? Deberemos pedir otra taza de café.

—Claro. No tengo ningún problema —observó su reloj—. Aún tengo tiempo y Yuri dijo que pasaría antes a hacer las compras.

—Ya veo —ocultó su risa entre sus dedos—. No me he equivocado. —Continuaba riendo.

Victor seguía confundido pero no quiso preguntar acerca de ello. La mujer era bastante raro en cierto sentido.

…

Al finalizar la práctica de hielo y cada uno de los patinadores se despidiera para marcharse a sus hogares, Yuri se dirigió exhausto a realizar un par de compras de camino al piso. Se preguntaba si quizás Victor ha habría finalizado con su trabajo y estaría yendo a casa de la misma forma. En su trayecto se dedicó a despejar de su mente cualquier tipo de idea complicada con respecto a todo el tema derivado del eros o en relación a la forma en que veía a Victor, tenía que juntar fortaleza para enfrentar una nueva noche.

Avanzo con su mochila hasta que se detuvo en un supermercado, ingresó y sacó una pequeña nota en la que marcó lo que necesitaba.

—Veamos… Necesitamos artículos de limpieza —susurraba a sí mismo con un canasto en su mano y el papel en la otra. Revisaba cada uno de los puntos, distraído conforme avanzaba por los pasillos de mercadería.

Al llegar al área de limpieza, analizó los precios mientras sacaba cuenta de cuántos yenes serían en Japón. Aprendió a comparar precios para ser más económico.

—Este —Cuando Yuri estiró su mano para agarrar una botella de desinfectante, esta chocó con otra mano que iba a sujetar la misma botella—. Ah, perdón.

—Извините —respondió en ruso pero al escuchar que el desconocido se disculpó en inglés, volvió a responder—. Digo, lo siento yo. Tómala —Al ver de cerca al extranjero con el que tuvo el percance, se dio cuenta de que lo conocía.

—Está bien. Gracias —el pelinegro se sirvió primero y no notó que esa persona se le quedó viendo fijo hasta que se giró nuevamente e intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Tú eres Yuri Katsuki, verdad? El patinador. —Dijo expresando su alegría al verlo.

—Eh… Sí… Em —no supo cómo actuar al principio—. ¿Eres algún fan o algo así?

—¿Fan? Bueno, te he visto patinar en televisión algunas veces pero tampoco me consideraría como un fan —sonrió sosteniendo el envase que necesitaba—. ¿Cómo te está yendo la convivencia con Victor? ¿Se está abriendo con sus problemas contigo o le está costando? A veces puede ser bastante distante pero no lo hace al propósito, estoy seguro de que confía en ti.

Yuri le miró asombrado, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra porque era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de esa forma con respecto a Victor o su situación viviendo juntos, ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía eso?

—¡Oh! Lo siento. Nunca nos hemos visto. —Extendió su mano para estrecharla—. Me llamo Gavrel, soy amigo de Victor. Lo conozco hace muchos años.

Yuri aceptó estrechar su mano pero ¿por qué se sentía tan incómodo de este descubrimiento? Creía que Victor no tenía otros amigos. Además, esa manera de sonar tan cercano y conocer a fondo los problemas de Victor… Pensó que había avanzado mucho para lograr que él se abriera y contara ciertos problemas que le molestaban. Ahora sonaba como si aquello ya no sonara tan especial, ¿tenía otros amigos con los que confiaba tan así? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Tampoco es que fuese obligación que le contara.

—Parece que eres muy cercano a él. —Sonrió nervioso.

—Mmm… Cercano —meditó detenidamente—. Si hablamos de cercanos, solo serían por años de conocernos. Sin querer sonar muy irrespetuoso pero, ¿qué son actualmente tú y Victor? —Entrecerró sus ojos con incertidumbre.

—¿Qué somos? Bueno, trabajamos juntos, amigos… Quizás somos, aunque por alguna razón no queremos etiquetarnos con un nombre. —Respondió inocente.

—Ustedes dos —chocó su mano sobre su frente—. No te conozco pero ¿realmente ves a Victor de esa forma? Con lo cambiado que se proyecta me hace dudar que solo se traten como simples amigos. —observó de nuevo a Yuri y notó cómo sus expresiones cambiaron drásticamente de la ansiedad.

—Lo somos, creo. Aunque yo a él lo… —golpeó con su palma en su mejilla—. No, no te lo diré. Si eres su amigo, no quiero que le llegues a decir cosas que no son.

—A mí me gusta Victor —reveló muy espontáneo mientras se puso a leer etiquetas de algunos productos—. Me gusta hace tiempo —colocó algunas cosas en su canasta y comenzó a alejarse para buscar otros elementos, no sin antes terminar con su frase—. Pero sé que él no me ve de la misma forma, no significa que no podría cambiar, al igual que yo, otras personas podrían acercarse a él con mismas emociones. Si él comienza a salir con otras personas, ¿qué harás?

—¿He?

—Yuri Katsuki —le miró de reojo y avanzó un paso—. Sálvalo antes de que vuelva a perderse con relaciones vacías. Eres tú quien ha logrado sumergirse en su mundo más que cualquiera. —Prosiguió su trayecto—. Suerte con tus programas. —Se despidió agitando su mano.

Yuri observó como esa figura desaparecía a lo lejos y no pudo pensar en nada. Sólo poseía una extraña sensación de que muchos a su alrededor estaban colocando muchas expectativas encima de él y su relación con Victor, cuando él conforme más conocía cosas suyas que no tenía ni idea, más concluía de que en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada de su vida.

Yuri avanzó por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad con las bolsas de compras a cada lado de su cuerpo y su mente perdida en el encuentro con Gavrel. Al ser incapaz de pronunciar una última respuesta, no pudo evitar que éste se marchara sin siquiera poder saber más acerca de su identidad y que tanto conocía de Victor. Pero, ¿no sería más sencillo solo preguntarle directamente a Victor de ello? Se acercó a esa respuesta. Sin embargo, por cierto motivo, sospechaba que no obtendría mucha información al respecto. No parecía que fuese algo del cual a Victor le interesaría hablar; no perdía nada con preguntarlo.

Al llegar al piso e ingresar al mismo, se anticipaba que el compositor se encontraría primero pero no resultó así; conocía que sus horarios variaban de acuerdo a su trabajo, no tenía hora fija en volver a casa. Por lo general, si se tardaba, le enviaba un mensaje indicándole su tardanza ya que de esa forma podría calcular el momento para preparar la cena. Su móvil no poseía mensaje alguno ni llamadas perdidas, razonó que debía estar demasiado inmerso en uno de sus trabajos y por ello no recordó en dar aviso.

A la espera, el japonés aprovechó su tiempo en guardar las cosas que había comprado y de paso comenzar a preparar la cena al son de tararear la melodía de su programa corto. Inconscientemente, cada corte que realizaba con el cuchillo en determinado alimento, se acoplaba a ese sutil sonido las agujas provenientes de un reloj colgado en la pared. No es que quisiera prestarle suma atención al tiempo pero se preocupaba cuando su compañero no daba rastro de existencia.

Para su alivio, al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y las pisadas apresuradas de Makkachin, su tranquilidad regresó y se asomó desde la cocina para recibirlo.

—No estaba seguro si comenzar a cocinar, ¿el ensayo se alargó? —Preguntó y miró a Victor mientras éste se quitaba sus zapatos y se dirigía directamente a su piano.

—¿Qué? —Victor se percató tarde de la voz de Yuri. No tenía intensión de ignorarlo pero su mente divagaba en otros asuntos y por ello lucía tan apresurado—. Ah, sí. Estuvimos ocupados. —Sonrió y prosiguió a sentarse frente al instrumento con suma concentración.

—Em…

Yuri limpió sus manos con el delantal y dudoso, caminó hasta el compañero que parecía que había sufrido un golpe de inspiración o algo similar.

—¿Todo está bien? —El pelinegro observó como la persona a escasa distancia, sacaba un par de papeles dentro de su abrigo y los encimaba a los que ya poseía sobre su piano—. ¿Victor?

—Sí, solo debo anotar unos detalles. Trabajo. —Pensaba y sostuvo su bolígrafo para anotar un par de palabras—. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti en lo que resta del día? ¿Has hecho las compras? —Participaba en la conversación sin apartar sus ojos de la hoja.

—Sí, fue un día bastante productivo. Hace un rato terminé las compras y comencé a preparar la cena. Espero no falte nada, conseguí todo lo de la lista. —Respondió intentando asomarse por su espalda y averiguar qué tanto escribía.

—De acuerdo, eso es bueno. —al girarse, advirtió de lo cerca que se hallaba el japonés. Sin dudarlo se alejó y ocultó los papeles contra su pecho. Extraño comportamiento. Se colocó de pie y ordenó demás hojas dispersas con intensión de llevarlas a su cuarto.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Yuri no era ningún tonto para no notar que lo enajenó de su compromiso ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo era tan posesivo con sus composiciones? A la mañana se comportó tan motivado con su programa corto y ahora, ¿ni siquiera lo miraba?

—Cuando estaba comprando… —Mencionó apenas el compositor comenzó a caminar en dirección al pasillo—. Conocí un amigo tuyo.

—¿Un amigo? —Se giró al instante, ¿cuál amigo? Solo una persona podría entrar en esa etiqueta de "amigo" a excepción del grupo de patinadores—. ¿Gavrel?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Yuri se sorprendió. Entonces era cierto, pensó. Había otras personas que conformaban el círculo de amistad de Victor y él desconocía por completo. A este asunto, no es que lo interpretara como algo malo, no eran celos o frustración de descubrir cosas nuevas; su incomodidad derivaba a que aceptaba que aún no había una sintonía ideal entre ellos, se refería al tema de la comunicación. Obviamente, él no quería funcionar como un detective en un interrogatorio para obligar al platinado a contarle todo con respecto a su pasado, presente o ideas futuras, cada uno manejaba su tiempo a su manera; pero sentía que quizás necesitaba animarse a preguntar más cosas: _¿Tienes otros amigos? ¿Cómo los conociste? ¿Tienes otros pasatiempos? ¿Qué te gusta leer? ¿A qué sitios te gustaría visitar? Y un largo etcétera_. Antes no creía apropiado preguntar cuestiones así porque no eran tan cercanos, pero ¿Qué se lo impedía ahora? Quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, la ocasión no era oportuna.

—Sí, justo él. Parecía que te conocía muy bien. No sabía que tenías otros amigos.

—Bueno, lo he visto por muchos años. Atiende un bar muy cerca del complejo de patinaje; de todas formas, ¿qué te dijo para que digas que me conocía bien? ¿Acaso te contó algo? Tiende a exagerar las historias, no le hagas caso.

¿A qué derivaba esa actitud tan evasiva?

—No… Solo me preguntó cómo nos iba, nada más.

—Mmm… —Le restó importancia y se volvió girar en vista al pastillo—. Bien, solo avísame cuando la cena esté lista. Debo ocuparme de unas composiciones. —Marchó un paso.

Yuri comprendía las tareas de esa persona, pero no quería terminar la charla todavía. No sabía qué más decir o preguntar, extraño, necesitaba hablar más con él: _¿Cómo le había ido en el ensayo? ¿Descansó apropiadamente o comió algo? ¿Tenía amigos en esos ensayos? ¿Podía ayudarlo o le permitía ver esas composiciones?_

—¡Espera! —Avanzó ansioso y le detuvo con un jalón de su camisa.

Por accidente, el platinado, al no anticiparse esa acción, no logró evitar que sus brazos se debilitaran y sus pentagramas cayeran sobre los pies de ambos. Cada hoja regresó a su desorden inicial, le llevaría trabajo coordinar cada una con su continuación. No lo culpó, no lo hizo intencional.

—¡Lo siento! No quise hacer eso. — Yuri se agachó deprisa y ayudó a juntar el desastre que su impulsivo acto provocó. Sintió pena en exceso de ser una carga ante lo ocupado que sabía que se encontraba Victor.

—No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa. —Se unió a ese rejunte de papeles. —Pero, ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Necesitabas decirme algo? —Preguntó a medida que recolectaban.

—No, bueno, sí. Solo quería saber…

De pronto, Yuri se detuvo cuando sostuvo uno de los papeles. Era el último al que el platinado estuvo anotando ciertos detalles. Sin disimular, leyó ese par de garabatos que no conseguía traducir. El sistema de partituras no aprendió a leerlo pero únicamente no estaban plasmadas notas musicales, estaba escrito un nombre. Reconocía que era un nombre femenino que se repetía constante y textos, varios fragmentos en un idioma raro que no correspondían a la letra de Victor.

—Puedes decírmelo en la cena. —Le arrebató la hoja de forma violenta pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Gracias por ayudarme. —Se puso de pie con el conjunto de partituras contra su pecho y se alejó unos pasos del japonés.

Las manos del pelinegro se mantenían elevadas como quien no procesaba lo efectuado ¿A qué venía esa manera de tratarlo? Si no quería que leyera algo privado, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Le ocultaba algo?

—Espera… —Susurró.

—Ya te lo dije, puedes decírmelo l…—Apenas regresó su mirada a Yuri. No previó lo siguiente que obtendría ante su persona.

Yuri se arrimó, acortó distancia con Victor y bloqueó su camino. Provocó que el asombrado compositor apoyara su espalda a un lado de la pared del pasillo y mero se mantuviese estático ante la cercanía del muchacho. Una mano se apoyó sobre la pared, a un lado de su rostro, lo que claramente demostraba un acorralamiento que robó toda voluntad de defenderse o preguntar qué es lo que hacía. ¿Qué rayos era esta situación? Los ojos azules del sometido se abrieron enormes del shock… ¿Debía prepararse para algo? ¿Iba a decirle algo?

—Victor…—pronunció muy suave, a centímetros de su rostro—. No pude decírtelo bien antes. Pero la melodía que creaste para mi programa corto, fue justo lo que quería. Dime, ¿a ti te gustó mi Eros? ¿Qué sentiste? Quiero que me des tu opinión como parte del público.

—¿Qué sentí? —sus ojos no podían apartarse de los labios ajenos. Desentendía esa forma de buscar su opinión. No pensaba con claridad pero ¡vaya que sabía conseguir su interés en todos sus sentidos! Su idea de dirigirse a su cuarto desapareció en un segundo. —Te lo dije ¿no? Hiciste un gran trabajo. —Usó un mismo tono de voz. Los efectos del Eros eran contagiosos.

—Lo sé. Pero necesito saber si debo perfeccionarlo. ¿Fui atractivo? ¿Fui atrayente con mis pasos? —Se aseguraba que no apartara su mirada de él. La actitud que adoptaba ahora no era consciente, fue un arrebato para detener al compositor de lo que fuese que estuviese escapando, ¿por qué no le permitía ver esos papeles? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto haber leído algo de una mujer que desconocía?

—Mucho. —Victor descendió su rostro y apoyó su frente contra la de Yuri. Eso terminó con devolverle la sorpresa y con sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, le respondió. —Yuri, eres muy atractivo, no lo digo como simple público, sino como persona.

El pelinegro podía sentir su aliento y esencia tan cerca que su misma respiración se detuvo para contemplarlo, abrió su boca para decir algo pero Victor no finalizó con su respuesta.

—Llámame cuando esté la cena. —Sonrió y apartó la mano que obstaculizaba su camino para proseguir y encerrarse en su habitación.

El silencio invadió el ambiente. Los pasos de uno prosiguieron hasta la cocina para continuar con la preparación de la cena, con una expresión robotizada, automático. Con su trabajo inicial de cuchillo en mano, a medida que sus pies regresaban a tierra, aceleró los cortes en las verduras sin llegar a rebanarse un dedo; su rostro se tiñó más rojo que los propios tomates sobre la encimera. No podía creer que había hecho algo como segundos atrás. La voz y aliento de Victor todavía eran parte de su cuerpo. Se contuvo horrores no sufrir una reacción indecente. Definitivamente, no iba a conseguir dormir a su lado esa noche, imposible, innegable.

En el cuarto, el platinado se sentó en la cama y abandonó sus hojas a un costado. Le costó igual de tiempo conseguir calma, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan desesperado? ¿Por qué Yuri optó una actitud tan directa y lo enfrentó de esa manera? La forma en la que procedió no era lo más importante, lo que era importante era su misma respuesta de ello. Decirle que era atractivo, darle su opinión con respecto al programa, eso nunca antes se le dificultaría, era su trabajo…

—¿Qué me ocurre? —apoyó su mano contra su pecho, su rostro quemaba. —Casi, yo… —Los labios de Yuri aparecieron en su mente. Por poco sintió un impulso de arrebatarle un beso.

…

Horas antes…

—Cuando era pequeño, acompañé en varias ocasiones a Yurotchka a las pistas de patinaje. Amaba ese brillo de sus ojos cuando pisaba el hielo. —Relataba la rubia con la segunda taza de café entre sus manos—. No podía acompañarlo muchas veces por lo que mi padre tomó ese papel luego.

—¿Qué hacía mientras no podía estar con su hijo? —Preguntó Victor muy curioso, se distrajo al punto de olvidar avisar a Yuri que posiblemente se tardaría en llegar a casa.

—Yo conseguí trabajo en Berlín. Era una joven muy soñadora y a la vez irresponsable en mis relaciones. —bebió un sorbo de su bebida y suspiró—. Fui ayudante en un teatro y si conseguía hacer un buen trabajo me permitían observar las funciones gratis. En descansos acompañaba a los artistas, opinaba de lo que hacían. La verdad, no era el trabajo que quería. Mi participación siendo cantante en un coro no duró lo suficiente, se disolvió con el tiempo, por eso intenté conseguir algo similar. Cantaba o tocaba piano cuando tenía la oportunidad pero al parecer no sorprendía a nadie.

—¿Por eso no tenía tiempo para él? —Esta vez sonó mucho más severo.

Ella se recostó contra su asiento y daba pequeños golpes con sus dedos en la porcelana de la taza.

—No iba a arrastrarlo a mis sueños. Deseaba conseguir mi propia función en un teatro reconocido y puse trabajo en ello. No podía cuidar de un niño y no me creí capaz de hacerlo. Sin notarlo, los años pasaron, trabajé muy duro hundiéndome a no detenerme de trabajar, era lo único que ocupaba mi mente. —Sonrió con un recuerdo en particular—. Pero un día, en el televisor de una de las salas de control del teatro, uno de los trabajadores estaba mirando una competencia de patinaje. Yura hacía su debut como junior, mi pequeño parecía todo un guerrero decidido a robarse las miradas de todos a pesar de ser tan joven. —Secó un par de lágrimas que aguaron sus ojos—. Por eso, decidí poner mayor empeño a mi sueño.

—¿Y lo consiguió?

—Bueno…—sonrió con una mirada nostálgica—. Si me permites decirlo, mi hijo fue parte de mi inspiración en el esfuerzo. Tus padres también, los admiré por mucho tiempo y los mantuve en mi motivación, siempre.

Victor esbozó una mueca incómoda pero le permitió continuar.

—Pude cantar en diversas funciones, hasta compuse letras para otros artistas. —Reveló con orgullo y gran sonrisa—. La fama no duró lo suficiente, otros me reemplazaron pero fueron grandes años. Al final, una muchacha que trabajaba conmigo sintió enojo porque su novio me miraba mucho y armó un escándalo frente al jefe. Nos despidieron a ambas.

—Oh, vaya… Pero no fue su culpa.

—No importa ya. No sientas lástima. Como dije, lo bueno duró poco. Lo más importante es que Yura triunfó en lo que amaba y con eso, ni siquiera mis fracasos me entristecieron. Al final, mi corazón siempre acompañó el bienestar de mi hijo. —Sonrió ocultando su dolor—. Eso no me perdona de abandonarlo. No cambia el hecho de mi egoísta error.

Después de esa charla, ambos se mantuvieron en un breve silencio. Victor sabía que la relación de Yurio y su madre los afectaban por igual, a pesar del odio que expresaba el adolescente, era claro que lo lastimaba; no le permitía avanzar con su patinaje correctamente. ¿Qué podía hacer por él? ¿Cómo podía lograr que su mensaje se revelara? ¿Cómo podía ayudar que sus emociones fueran más sinceras?

—Usted componía letras, ¿verdad? —apoyó su mano bajo su mentón, planeaba algo—. Creo que su hijo tiene lo necesario para finalizar su rutina pero algo lo frena… Hay un sonido que se oculta bajo tanto estrés. Tal vez me podrías ayudar a descubrirlo.

—¿Descubrirlo? —Preguntó confundida.

—Ha estado espiando las prácticas. Yo no puedo analizar cada práctica ya que tengo otras ocupaciones. Pero me presento para observar sus avances. —Entrecerró sus ojos, estudiando sus propias palabras. —Eres uno de sus problemas, uno que lo está frenando. ¿No cree que sea hora de tomar responsabilidad de una vez por todas?

La mujer se sorprendió y bajó su mirada, no observaba un punto en específico. Su mente se inundó con imágenes de su hijo danzar por el hielo.

—No sé qué melodía sería la que busca, supongo que ese es tu trabajo en componer. Pero al mirarlo, en diversas ocasiones, sentí que veía a un ángel deslizarse. Como si luchara por volar y se frustrara al no conseguirlo. Proyectaba paz. Imaginé que una letra celestial quedaría perfecta para él… —Sonrió con calidez—Algo así como en latín.

—¿Latín?… Ángel… Paz…Cierto, yo mencioné que un Ágape sería lo correcto para su mensaje.

—¿Ágape?

—¡Bien! Lo decidí —bebió el último sorbo de su café y apoyó sus manos con determinación sobre la mesa. Miró con emoción a la dama. — ¡Usted me ayudará con el Ágape! Pero —llevó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio—. Nadie puede saberlo, no podemos permitir que el rubio lo sepa y se niegue a patinar. —Guiñó un ojo.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó. Aceptó sin lugar a dudas.

…

En la situación actual.

Lo que restó de la noche, la cena de Victor y Yuri resultó penosa como hacía tiempo no ocurría. Más que un par de palabras no cruzaron y no es que estuviesen molestos con el otro. Ambos comprendieron que su convivencia se estaba alterando; de la distancia, se acercaron al punto de permitirse invadir su espacio hasta un punto de conseguir dormir juntos; ahora, de nuevo la distancia renacía, esta vez no era por respeto, desconocimiento o lugar de trabajo. El problema actual eran sus emociones.

—Sabes, será mejor que estos días vuelva a dormir en el sillón. —Sugirió el japonés.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta dormir en mi cama? —Preguntó perturbado.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que estoy planeando mi siguiente programa. Además, por problemas de diferencia de horario en Japón, debo despertarme en la madrugada para organizar con mi vestuarista mis nuevos diseños de trajes. Por eso no quiero molestarte con luz si de igual manera debo usar mi computador en la sala. Entonces… —Explicó. Eso era cierto pero por otro lado, quería evitar a toda costa compartir cama con Victor.

—Entiendo. De acuerdo. Solo no te quedes despierto tanto tiempo, ya sabes, tu entrenamiento. —No quiso sonar sospechoso. No obstante, fue un tremendo alivio que Yuri eligiera no dormir con él. Ambos preferían evitar esa cercanía. Sin admitirlo a sí mismo, un deseo erótico se despertó. Se negaba a reconocer que el Eros de ese chico lo había hechizado por completo, esto era un serio problema. ¿Solo lo deseaba físicamente? De cualquier manera, hasta que sus ideas se ordenaran, supuso que la distancia sería una buena opción; tal vez, ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo solo.

—Al parecer mi móvil estará listo en estos días —informaba Yurio en lo que compartía con su computadora una videollamada con Otabek—. Tuvieron que reemplazar algunas partes, ¡esos dos me tendrán que pagar todo el arreglo! Por suerte no se perdieron los datos.

—Eso es bueno, extraño mandarte mensajes entre prácticas. —Sonreía el kazajo muy cómodo recostado en su cama.

El ruso apartaba su mirada ante aquellas frases que sonaban tan naturales al pronunciarse desde los labios del kazajo pero a él aún no se le facilitaban expresar. Claro que también extrañaba enviarle mensajes, recibirlos, apreciaba cada vía de comunicación que podía obtener para conocer del bienestar de ese lejano muchacho.

—¿Cómo van tus rutinas? —Preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema.

—En proceso, aún nos quedan un par de meses para estar preparados —informó—. ¿Cómo van las tuyas? ¿Has avanzado?

—Mmm… —produjo una mueca de descontento—. La segunda va bien pero eso me molesta, porque en esa en particular me está ayudando Lilia. La primera que es la que debería estar avanzando más, creí que ya le tendría hecha a esta altura. Hasta el tonto del cerdo ha finalizado su primera rutina y yo sigo dando vueltas.

—Pensé que te estabas acercando al mensaje que deseabas, ¿no puedes plasmarlo?

—Es complicado. Sé lo que quiero pero no como expresarlo. Es como si… algo faltara —se volvió más pensativo y cabizbajo—. Algo que no sé.

Otabek observaba comprensivo, lo usual en él sería otorgarle algún tipo de consejo o intentar dejar en claro su opinión al respecto. Conocía que una parte de ese problema derivaba en la madre de Yuri, esa era una cuestión que tarde o temprano debían resolver juntos pero no le veía sentido decirlo ya que él ya lo sabía. Si los cabos continuaban sueltos entonces era como si esa partitura de melodía tuviese líneas sin orden, notas dispersas que solo la persona que creaba con sus patines podría alinear. No encontraba forma de consolarlo porque no había nada que consolar, si el ruso quería acabar su melodía incompleta iba a tener que completarla dejando atrás aquello que lo lastimaba.

—Los sentimientos se pueden expresar de distintas maneras, debes tener en claro que tu mente y corazón no se contradigan; de esa forma siempre estarás frustrado. Encuentra un balance. —Sonrió.

—¿A qué te re…

—Debo marcharme. Es hora de descansar —Le interrumpió—. Avísame cuando recuperes tu móvil y espero volvamos a hablar pronto, me gusta ver tu rostro.

—¿Por qué eres tan cursi? —ocultó su sonrojo.

—No soy cursi, digo lo que pienso —se rió preparándose para terminar la llamada—. Sigue trabajando duro.

—Eso hago, tu también —apoyó su mano sobre la pantalla del computador—. Ojalá el tiempo pase rápido para volver a verte.

—Oh —Otabek elevó una ceja con picardía—. Ves que también puedes decir cosas así y no solo yo —sonrió gracioso y apoyó su mano en la pantalla de la misma forma—. Cuídate.

—Calla —Infló sus mejillas—. Descansa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos muchachos finalizaron la llamada sabiendo que su contacto continuaría en demás días. Yurio no se sentía del todo molesto porque aún no consiguiera su primer melodía, solo quería entender qué necesitaba para lograrlo. Con un tema tan complejo como el amor, un obstáculo que incapacite a expresarlo puede llevar a problemas como estos. No es como si el tiempo ayudase en eso y no siempre uno puede llegar a la conclusión por cuenta propia, un pequeño empujón era lo que necesitaba. Un empujón que se estaba construyendo ajeno a su consentimiento.

…

En los siguientes días, la excusa del tiempo en dedicarse a preparar los futuros atuendos parecían bastar para que Yuri se mantuviese alejado o en su lugar inicial que era el sillón de la sala del piso que compartía junto a Victor. Ambos compartían de su tiempo como frecuentaban, ya sea en horas de la comida o cuándo finalizaban su trabajos y regresaban a casa, cuándo Victor aprovechaba a tocar en su piano a la par de que el japonés continuaba entre sus propios papeles organizando su nuevo programa y demás. Pero algo se sentía diferente, distante, era extraño al tener en cuenta lo confabulados que se vieron al poseer el Eros creado.

Sus conversaciones no es que se convirtieran en más frías o forzadas, solo que era notable que algo no encajaba, algo los envolvía en una incomodidad que no les permitía ser sinceros. Yuri sabía que Victor estaba ocupado con su trabajo, sin embargo, la actitud que tuvo ante él al ocultar una partitura fue un detalle que alimentó su inseguridad y falta de conocimientos de esa persona al cual tanto estima tenía. Victor estaba tan concentrado en sus funciones teatrales más el trabajo en conjunto que realizaba junto a la madre de Yurio que no captaba que estuviese haciendo algo mal, agregando que sus propias emociones comenzaban a jugar un papel muy crucial de la manera en que veía a su compañero. Sin poder aclarar su mente, prefería trabajar antes que continuar confundiéndose.

En las prácticas, cada patinador se fundía en su propia melancolía en la que ningún otro compañero o entrenador discutía. A veces menos palabras eran mejor ayuda que presionar a cambiar el ánimo de una persona, los dos Yuris necesitaban de su propio tiempo y entendimiento personal para tomar elecciones decisivas.

La madre de Yurio continuaba espiando a su hijo entre prácticas, anotando cada sensación que le proyectaba y qué podría servir para ayudarle. La percepción de Yakov llegó a notar su presencia en algunas ocasiones pero nunca hizo nada para negarle sus secretas visitas. Al final, a veces, tanto ella como cualquiera que le estuviese viendo, parecía que el rubio demostrara un fuerza y paz que iría ante cualquier canción que se animara a patinar, aún así, la verdadera libertad lo frenaba.

Esas conclusiones las hablaba junto a Victor del cual pensaba lo mismo. Su melodía, su letra, necesitaba expresar esa fuerza, ese amor y paz que al final alcanzaría cuando todos sus problemas quedaran enterrados. Su mayor problema al no poder aceptar el amor en su vida, el estar agradecido con cada persona que lo rodeaban, era su continuo desprecio a la mujer que lo dejó atrás.

—Yuri —Mila descansaba junto al japonés a un lado de la pista de hielo—. ¿Qué ocurre contigo y Yurio? Hace unos días parecías arder en la pista y ahora te ves tan distante, ¿acaso es por Victor?

—Mila… —levantó su mirada y observó al compañero lejano que continuaba su práctica—. Supongo que los dos tenemos problemas que nos pesa —sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su botella de agua—. En mi caso —le dirigió la mirada a su amiga— no sé cómo debo acercarme de ahora en más a Victor.

—¿Mm? —se sorprendió—. ¿Acaso no dijiste que ibas a intentar conquistarlo con tu patinaje? ¿Que ibas a ir a tu ritmo sin presionarlo y cosas así? Se notó que quedó cautivado con tu eros…

—Eso pensaba pero el eros solo ha sido una parte de mi que he construido, una parte que al juntar valor conseguí que sus ojos no se apartaran de mi. Pero también quiero que me mire solo siendo yo, cautivarlo con el atractivo físico es una parte, pero ¿cautivarlo desde el lado sentimental? ¿Le gusto aunque sea un poco? ¿O cuando menos lo espere estará en los brazos de alguien más?

—Piensas demasiado —suspiró—. ¿Acaso hay algún indicio que te haga entender que a él no le interesas ni un poco?

—No lo sé, eso es lo que me juega en contra, no saber lo que piensa. El que no me quiera contar cosas, me interesa lo que hace pero él no parece tener intensiones de contarme de su vida. Es como si se esforzara en ocultar algo, no le veo sentido, ¿tan poco confiable soy? —Presionó la botella de plástico con tensión.

—¿Ocultar? ¿Ocurrió algo? —No comprendía del todo a lo que se refería.

—Victor no me dejó ver un trabajo, uno en particular que me arrebató como si estuviese prohibido mirar. No es que me haya herido tanto eso, entiendo que tiene sus ocupaciones pero de ahí continuó trabajando en su cuarto. Ya no dormimos juntos porque se creó una rara tensión y no sé si fue por mi culpa o qué.

—¿Por qué no hablan? Yuri, si Victor quiere ocultar algo entonces intenta hablarlo de frente. Pregunta si posee algo tan serio que necesita tener su propio espacio, lleguen a un acuerdo, si algo te molesta díselo. No significa que lo presionarás a revelar todos sus asuntos. No temas por preguntarle cosas, si quieres avanzar tú también debes dar el paso.

—Dar el paso —observó la superficie del hielo y pensó con detenimiento. Imaginó a Victor, su forma de ser, la confianza que creció entre los dos y la imagen rutinaria que se construyó en su memoria—. Victor siempre está inmerso en música, su piano, se mostraba como alguien muy frío pero ahora es diferente, aún así no puedo descifrarlo. Él tampoco luce interesado en cosas mías, no me preguntas cosas en profundidad o lo que me gusta… —En esas palabras se percató de esas acciones—. Claro… Victor siempre estuvo enfocado en sí mismo, en su propio mundo…

—Pero ese mundo se ha expandido —agregó la pelirroja—. Él lo sabe, solo que aún no sabe expresarlo de otra manera en que no sean canciones. —Dijo de manera inocente.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo puedo pretender que actúe interesado en mí si nunca actuó de esa forma ante otras personas? Sus melodías expresan emociones ajenas pero al sacarlo de ese mundo usual, al relacionarse con nosotros se ha dado cuenta que hay muchas más cosas que solo componer música.

—¿Entonces qué harás?

—Si no conoce el amor romántico, ¿Cómo podré hacérselo llegar con mi nueva rutina? —tomó aire y salió de la pista para colocarse los protectores en sus cuchillas.

—¡No me has dicho qué harás, Yuuuuri! —Se desesperó la chica que le atormentaba la curiosidad.

—¡Victor conoce el atractivo físico, fue por eso que pudo captar mi primer rutina. Pero si no conoce el amor romántico necesito que lo sepa! —Miró a la muchacha con demasiados nervios—. Primero debo decirle lo que siento, debo arriesgarme a que mi corazón sea descubierto, ese es mi primer paso —Recordó las palabras de Victor cuando recién creaba su primera melodía: _primer clave, pasión. Es tener en claro que puede ser algo que a la vez te haga divertir o que a raíz de ello se potencie el mensaje. _—. Para que mi mensaje se potencie, debo demostrarle lo apasionado que puedo ser con este tema.

—¡Oh! ¡Espera, espera! ¿Se lo dirás, en serio? Pero si él no te responde de la manera en que… no, no quiero ser negativa. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes si quieres eso, es que no me lo esperaba. —Intentaba calmarse la muchacha.

—Si me rechaza mi amor no disminuirá —fijó su vista al frente—. Si puedo tener una oportunidad, esta vez, lo dejaré en claro en palabras, en acciones para al final llevarlo al hielo.

Yuri se dirigió a los vestidores para alistarse y materializar su difícil decisión. Debía darse prisa antes de que su ansiedad le haga retroceder de nuevo.

…

Victor por su parte, abandonaba el complejo en el que estaba preparando una de sus funciones. Caminó por afuera del recinto en dirección a su automóvil junto a su compañero canino. En eso, se encontró con la dama rubia que aguardaba a su espera con varias ideas en su mente con relación a su hijo. Los dos quedaron en sus típicas reuniones para trabajar juntos, la letra se iba concentrando, el ritmo iba a proceso, había varias cuestiones que debían tratar.

—¿Qué clase de vestimenta estás usando? —Preguntó el platinado ante el extraño atuendo de la mujer.

—Solo decidí hacerme un par de trenzas, ponerme lentes y un bonito sombrero ¿a que no luzco bien? —Sonrió bromista—. Solo quiero ocultar un poco mi identidad, no quiero que de alguna manera mi hijo se llegue a enterar que me han visto contigo, sería muy sospechoso. Los rumores están en boca de todos siempre.

—Luces más sospechosa así —suspiró y le permitió ingresar en el automóvil—. Bueno, no importa. ¿Vamos a por un café o algo? Así me muestras qué pudiste conseguir y las ideas que poseo yo.

—Mmm, es un poco tarde como para querer un café. Me gustaría algo diferente, algunas copas o algo, me gustaría un Martini. Claro, si no te molesta. —Sugirió.

Victor lo meditó en breve y no le pareció malo, a él también le apetecía alguna cerveza o algo similar. Tampoco tenía la intensión de beber demasiado, debía volver a su piso temprano para la cena, como siempre quedaba con Yuri.

—Conozco un lugar.

Tomada la decisión, juntos se marcharon hasta un bar. Por supuesto, solo se dirigirían al lugar al cual Victor conocía mejor que cualquiera. Ese era el bar de Gavrel y de paso lo visitaba ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que no lo veía.  
El trayecto en coche concluyó con el peculiar negocio cuyas puertas estaban abiertas, la hora aún no era la agraciada para la mayoría de bebedores por lo que los clientes eran pocos. Esto era un beneficio ya que obtendrían más silencio para conversar de sus planes.

Al ingresar al sitio, Gavrel se hallaba en la barra de bebidas y le dio la bienvenida ante los nuevos clientes. Por supuesto, su sorpresa no tardó en revelarse. La visita de un amigo siempre era bienvenida pero lo que le resultó raro era la presencia a su lado, siempre pensó que el día en que regresara con compañía sería junto a Yuri, al parecer se equivocó. No quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Vaya, miren quien apareció —dijo sonriente—. No creas que me he olvidado que me debes un trago y no justamente en medio de mi trabajo.

—Ya, lo sé. No lo he olvidado tampoco, solo que he estado ocupado. —se acercó hasta la barra y tomó asiento.

—Veo lo ocupado que has estado. —Miró a la muchacha con sospecha.

—Mucho gusto. —La rubia se sentó al lado del platinado, sin siquiera quitarse el gorro. Solo se acomodó con su libreta en su mano.

—El gusto es mío, ¿Qué tomarán? —observaba a las dos personas con muchas dudas. Él no era quién para andar preguntando qué clase de relación poseían pero tendría su oído pegado a ellos.

—Cerveza para mí. —Dijo Victor.

—Un Martini para mí. —Dijo la muchacha con su sonrisa encantadora.

Por suerte, no bastó tantos minutos para que ellos hablaran de música, patinaje, revolver papeles entre sus bebidas, pensar en letras, sugerir ritmos y demás detalles con relación al trabajo del ruso en la composición. El barman no tenía dudas de que ambos estaban atados a un trabajo, se quitó de su mente esa posible sospecha de alguna clase de cita romántico o por el estilo. No comprendía el porqué trabajaban en un ambiente distinto a lo que sería un estudio, no era su problema.

—No quiero interrumpir —anunció Gavrel mientras limpiaba un par de vasos—. Pero ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo? No paras de trabajar hasta viniendo a mi bar.

—Eh… —Victor detuvo la charla con la chica para dirigirse al amigo—. Sí, he estado ocupado con mis funciones y las composiciones de los patinadores. Pero es solo en ésta que necesito de tiempo extra, como ves, esta dama me está ayudando. —Confesó.

—Te involucras en cosas complicadas. No olvides que debes descansar también, no preocupes a Yuri. —Se rió.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto, Yuri me había dicho que te encontró cuando hacía las compras! —dijo muy expresivo—. Más te vale no le llegues a contar nada de esto si lo vuelves a encontrar, ¡él no puede saber que estoy trabajando en esta melodía junto a esta chica!

—¿He? —Detuvo su limpieza asombrado de ese ataque—. No sé si me lo llegue a encontrar de nuevo, pero de ser así, ¿por qué no puede saberlo?

—Porque esto es algo entre nosotros dos, no queremos que de ninguna manera se sepa. Es por Plisetsky, es un tema complicado.

—Yo soy la madre del pequeño. —Confesó la mujer muy orgullosa.

—¡Wow! Luce muy joven —Le alagó—. Bien, bien. Si ya me amenazan así, por más que por arte de magia me encuentre con algún patinador no diré nada. Qué extremistas.

—Me tomo en serio mi trabajo —Agregó el ruso—. Ya regreso —se colocó de pie—. No toquen mi bebida. —Dicho esto se dirigió al sanitario.

—Como si no hubiese alcohol de sobra. —Dijo entre risas el barman.

Una vez quedaron solos Gavrel y la mujer, el silencio se propagó por unos segundos ya que ella lucía muy interesada en las letras de una canción anotada en su libreta. Gavrel no quiso distraerla pero sus ojos de fijaron a un objeto cuya artimaña surgió en su mente.

—¿Puedo decirte una cosa? No sé qué tan cercana serás de Victor pero… —se acercó para susurrar pese a que el platinado no se hallara allí—. Sabes que Victor es reconocido, al igual que los demás patinadores, si te llegasen a ver junto a él y sacan de contexto su relación, podrían surgir rumores. Claro que solo quedan ignorarlos, pero teniendo en cuenta que cierto japonés no sabe nada de ustedes, deberían tener cuidado.

La mujer le miró anonadada, con la libreta y lápiz en sus manos. Pensó minuciosamente a lo que se refería y pudo comprenderlo con rapidez.

—¿Te refieres a Yuri, verdad? —Preguntó apartando su libreta—. Pero, no habría tanto drama pese a que surgieran rumores si esos dos se pusieran de acuerdo con lo que sienten.

—¿¡Lo sabes!? —apoyó ambas manos sobre la barra—. ¿Hasta tú te has dado cuenta? Dudo que esos dos tontos hayan dejado en claro lo que sienten, es claro que Victor lo ve distinto al resto pero es tan inconsciente de sus propias emociones que avanza demasiado lento.

—Sí, he visto la forma en que lo mira. No, en la que se miran ambos, ¿puedes creer que no sean pareja? —dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si le molestara que dos personas que se quieran no estén juntas por no expresar lo que sienten—. ¿Y si están juntos y no lo sabemos?

—Nah —se cruzó de brazos—. Lo dudo —decidió tomar el objeto que le había llamado la atención con anterioridad. Era el móvil que Victor dejó abandonado.

—Hey, ¿Qué harás? —La rubia le siguió con la mirada.

—Nada, supongo que dar un empujón depende de la respuesta que me de Victor cuando vuelva. —Robó el número telefónico de Yuri y lo agregó a su propio móvil. Luego, dejó el móvil tan cual lo sacó de su sitio.

En breves minutos, Victor hizo presencia nuevamente ante las personas y con mucha calma, volvió a tomar asiento sin notar lo fijo que le observaban ambos sujetos. Se percató de ello cuando levantó su mirada.

—¿Qué?

Gavrel poseía su propio móvil elevado, apoyado sobre su labio y entrecerró sus ojos. Sabía que sería un entrometido por lo que haría, creyó que no haría daño. Bueno, daño haría pero por una buena causa. Creía que esto resultaría en un buen plan para ayudar a un amigo.

—Me preguntaba, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Yuri?

Victor no comprendía esa clase de pregunta, no le veía nada de malo en responder a eso; solo que parecía muy fuera de contexto por la manera en que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

—¿Bien? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Todo va bien, él está ocupado con su patinaje y el diseño de trajes. —Comunicó tranquilo.

—No me refiero al trabajo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Expresó su confusión.

—Hablo de la relación de ustedes.

—¿Nuestra relación? —bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, ¿A qué venía ese extraño interés en su relación con el patinador?—. Nos llevamos bien. —Continuaba bebiendo.

—Victor —Le nombró la mujer con una voz muy cálida—. Acaso tú… —colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonrió—. ¿No te has dado cuenta que estás enamorado?

Lentamente, el vaso de la bebida del ruso descendió hasta reposarse en la madera. Esa pregunta hizo eco entre las paredes de su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, con sus ojos viajando de un lado a otro entre su amigo y la dama. ¿Enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿Él estaba enamorado? ¿Por qué preguntó eso? No tenía ningún sentido. Él no estaba enamorado, ¿cómo podría estarlo? Lo notaría, ¿o no?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy… —sus palabras de ahogaron en su garganta. ¿No estaba qué? ¿Qué quería negar?—. Yo no…

—Realmente no te habías dado cuenta. —Mencionó el muchacho ocultando sus labios detrás de su móvil.

—No, es que —colocó sus dedos entre medio de sus ojos, presionando su tabique—. No entiendo de qué hablan, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Yo no… —Tartamudeaba sintiéndose un poco desorientado.

—Victor, ¿no te gusta Yuri? —Volvió a preguntar la mujer.

—¿Gustar? Claro que me gusta, quiero decir, él me agrada. Me siento bien a su lado. Creo que están malinterpretando lo que ven en nosotros. —Intentó excusarse con cierta ansiedad que despertó en el centro de su pecho, ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma? Si guardaba la razón no debería tener problema alguno en negarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué decir un simple "no" conseguía que su mente sufriera una feroz ventisca de aturdimiento?

—Ya, tranquilo. Seguro fue un error nuestro, no le des tantas vueltas. —Quiso tranquilizar al platinado. Con eso bastaba.

Entre que Victor luchaba por conseguir de nuevo su calma y refrescar su garganta. Gavrel revisaba su móvil y realizó algo del cual quizás más tarde se arrepentiría o no. Pero no había marcha atrás. Buscó en su nuevo contacto a Yuri y envió un whatsapp que marcaría un punto clave a la tormenta que se desataría.

Yuri, con el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, detuvo sus pasos en medio de la ciudad. Con las luces que iluminaban cada coche, tienda y su cuerpo. Con esas luces que iluminaban sus ojos cuyo brillo resplandecía por tantas emociones revoloteando en su corazón; iba a tomar una de las mayores decisiones de su vida pero esa decisión se cayó en pedazos cuando abrió ese nuevo mensaje en la pantalla. Un número desconocido le había enviado una fotografía con un texto.

Sus pies se paralizaron y sentía como un dolor comenzaba a oprimirle. Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas pero ¿acaso serían respondidas si iba de frente a hacerlas? ¿Eso no traería complicaciones? ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer eso?

—Debe ser una broma —Marcó el número de Victor. Su mano temblaba al igual que seguro lo haría su voz pero tomó aire para no dejarse vencer, con la confianza de que todo esto solo fuese un error.

—Shh, guarden silencio los dos —dijo Victor al recibir la llamada del japonés y responder.

—¿Victor? Solo llamé para avisarte que terminé mi práctica e iré a casa ahora, ¿Has terminado con lo tuyo? —Pregunto con un tono normal de voz y se mordió su labio inferior.

—Me tardaré un poco, pero finalizaré dentro de poco. Todavía debo ocuparme de unos ensayos. Te avisaré.

Yuri presionó su móvil con tensión.

—¿Estás en el teatro? —Fijó su mirada al suelo.

—Sí. Y puedes preparar la cena que desees. Nos vemos luego. —Dijo apresurado. No tenía intensiones de sonar de esa forma, pero temía que el ruido del entorno fuese sospechoso.

Para colmo, Gavrel no puso evitar en no obedecer a ese "silencio". Al propósito, chocó el vaso de vidrio de cerveza junto a otro vaso, como si su intensión haya sido juntarlos para lavarlos. Con claridad, se escuchó ese ruido de vidrio resonar.

—Adiós.

La llamada finalizó. Yuri apartó el móvil de su oído y se mantuvo con ojos pegados a esa fotografía. De nuevo, Victor le había mentido sin razón aparente. ¿Por qué? Solo concluyó en que si Victor gustaba de salir en citas con otras personas, ¿por qué lo ocultaría? Debía decirlo y ya, no es como si fuese una madre al cual comunicarle cada paso a donde fuera, pero si lo consideraba un mero amigo, ¿por qué ocultarlo? No lo entendía, quería hacerlo pero no podía.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —El japonés se agachó, cubriendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Las personas caminaban por su lado, algunos se preguntaban porqué estaba en esa posición, otros continuaban con sus propios asuntos. El joven se convirtió en un punto agazapado en la vereda de una calle, en dónde las luces iluminaban pero su mirada ya no resplandecía como antes. Como si todo se apagara, como si el mundo se silenciara.

Gavrel había tomado una foto en el instante en que él junto a la madre de Yurio, hablaron del enamoramiento de Victor y aunque no lo haya admitido, un ligero sonrojo se expuso en las blancas mejillas del alterado platinado. Esa reacción junto a la extraña presencia de una bonita mujer que ocultaba su identidad, ¿cómo no malinterpretarlo?

Esa noche, Yuri optó un impulsivo movimiento. El ruso lo descubriría cuando al cruzar el umbral, su casa se encontraría con un vacío y oscuridad que por mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

Después de un lapso entre conversación y trabajo, Victor y la dama decidieron abandonar el bar para dividir sus caminos. Ante de ello, parecía que el platinado se esforzaba en no pensar en la anterior acusación con referencia a él y Yuri, como si aquello mero sea parte de un simple error de comprensión a lo que respectaba su relación. ¿Realmente era así? Era complicado de afirmar ya que continuaba viéndolo un poco absurdo; ¿Cuáles eran las causas de que otras personas pensasen que entre él y el japonés podría haber algo que cruzara la línea de trabajo o amistad? Pese a esto, sentía que también era parte de su culpa por no etiquetarse en un nombre, ¿eran amigos, simples compañeros de trabajo o conocidos? Si eso rondaba en su mente nunca llegaría a una conclusión ya que ni él sabía cuál era el adecuado. Seguro no había un nombre ideal, el no etiquetarse significaba que la relación que los ataba podía desarrollarse con una completa libertad en la que no haya pautas a respetar. Si fuesen simples amigos, ¿acaso gustarte ese amigo no complicaría esa amistad? Si fuesen pareja, ¿Qué significaba en sí serlo? ¿Comportarse como si fuese tu posesión?

Sin importar la etiqueta, lo único importante siempre derivaba en los sentimientos, en la forma que tiene uno de ver al otro, del grado de cariño o confianza que se desarrolle. Entonces, ¿Qué era Yuri para Victor? ¿Acaso era suficiente para él el solo verle cada día? ¿Era suficiente con componer su melodía? Sin pensarlo a fondo, lo sabía, sabía que no era suficiente. Porque estar a su lado era cálido, el verlo con una faceta atrevida lo atraía, se sentía cómodo y de a poco comenzaba a desprender una sonrisa sincera solo por el hecho de que entró en su vida y se permitió confiar en otros; con todo esto, el lado frío de la cama nunca antes le había molestado tanto como esos días en lo que el japonés regresó al sillón, ¿por qué?

—Vuelve cuando desees. —Se despidió Gavrel de Victor y miró a la mujer—. También es bienvenida. —Dijo cortés.

—Cuídate y nos vemos en la próxima. —Respondió el platinado acercándose a la puerta junto a su acompañante.

—Gracias por todo. —Se despidió a la vez ella siguiendo los pasos de Victor hasta la salida.

Ambas personas y Makkachin, salieron del local y caminaron nuevamente al coche. La rubia observaba la espalda de ese muchacho y notó algo que ya había percibido con anterioridad pero por alguna razón surgió en sus pensamientos, que Victor se había vuelto mucho más alto; era una mirada de nostalgia.

Al abrir la puerta del coche, ella se quedó de pie sin ingresar.

—¿No quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó Victor esperando en el asiento del conductor.

—Creo que caminaré. Me agradan las noches de verano, son cuando más se disfrutan. —Sonrió y cerró la puerta del lado del copiloto desde el lado de afuera. Luego se agachó para mirar por la ventanilla.

—Bien. Entonces seguiremos en contacto. Confío en que ya no debe faltar mucho. Debo asegurarme de ver a Plisetsky en estos días para captar por mi cuenta cuánto avanzó. —Acomodó su espejo retrovisor, alistándose para irse.

—Por cierto. Una última cosa.

—¿Mm? —Le miró curioso.

—Lo de antes. Lo que mencionamos con el chico del bar, ¿no te molestó o sí? —Dijo con temor de haberse involucrado en un tema complicado—. Ya sabes, por lo de Yuri.

Victor apartó su mirada, serio y con sus manos al volante. No estaba molesto, solo se sintió un poco invadido pero no era algo por lo cual tomar muy en serio. Sabía que ellos no poseían malas intensiones, solo eran curiosos.

—No te preocupes. No es la gran cosa. —Negó muy tranquilo.

—Ya veo —expresó cierta incomodidad al respecto, como si esa respuesta no le convenciera por completo—. Pero ya sabes que aunque estemos trabajando juntos en esto, puedes confiar en mí en lo que desees. Sé que soy una simple extraña ante tus ojos y los de cualquier patinador, no pretendo entablar una amistad con todos. De todas formas, si algo te molesta, ya sean cuestiones de amor y cosas así, soy todo oídos.

—¿Por qué? —Clavó una dudosa mirada, sospechando de esas palabras—. ¿Por qué hablaría de cosas así con alguien que no conozco del todo?

Ella se sorprendió y no pudo responder.

—Si me conociera aunque sea un poco, sabría que no suelo hablar de mí de esa manera. Llevo una amistad más duradera con los patinadores y ni con ellos aún me siento del todo cómodo en hablar de mí. ¿No cree que está siendo un poco irrespetuosa?

—Esa no era… mi intensión. —Afligió su rostro.

—No le estoy atacando. Solo quería decirle que no actúe tan invasora —suspiró—. Además, es como si buscara una persona que dependa de usted.

—Lo siento.

—No se preocupe —cambió su tono de voz a uno más apacible y comprensivo—. Estoy seguro de que pronto podrá hablar bien con su hijo, no busque otras personas con las que pueda actuar como una madre.

—Es cierto —retrocedió un paso de la ventanilla y se enderezó—. No había notado que me estaba comportando como la típica madre que le gusta meterse en los asuntos de su hijo. No lo hice al propósito, la próxima vez pensaré bien en lo que digo. Sé que no eres mi hijo tampoco, solo… —sus edad no se distanciaban tanto y aún así pretendía ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía. Querer ser la imagen de una mujer, como una madre, no podía jugar a ese papel solo porque extrañase y deseara tener eso con su hijo real. Ella no podía cargar con una responsabilidad que no le incumbía, después de todo, Victor no tenía madre y eso no podía cambiarse. Su sentimentalismo no ayudaba en nada—. Será mejor que te vayas, alguien te debe estar esperando en casa.

Victor no estaba solo. Eso era lo importante.

—Cuídese.

Y a continuación, el ruso avanzó hasta su destino que era encontrarse con el japonés para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena o esa era la idea.

…

Mila se estaba arreglando su cabello con suaves cepilladas frente a un espejo. Había varias prendas de ropa sobre su cama, maquillaje y zapatos dispersos por toda la habitación. La muchacha tarareaba una canción y a medida que terminaba con su cabello, buscaba un par de aretes para elegir cuál quedaría más adecuado junto a su atuendo. Planeaba salir.

Su alegre sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Solo le faltaba aplicar un bonito labial color salmón y perfume para estar por fin preparada. Se había colocado una bonita camisa morada junto a uno de sus pantalones favoritos color blanco, zapatos negros de tacón y una cartera del mismo color sobre su hombro.

—¡Bien! —Posó frente a su gran espejo de pie—. ¡Luzco genial! —Se miraba intercambiando distintas poses.

De pronto, el timbre de su piso sonó un par de veces.

—¿He? ¿Será él? —Abrió la puerta de la habitación—. Pero si le dije que nos encontraríamos en el restaurante —Caminó hasta detenerse frente a su intercomunicador y presionó el botón para asegurarse de que no confundía la visita—. ¿Quién es?

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Iba a repetir su pregunta pero justo a tiempo se escuchó la respuesta de quién aguardaba pisos más abajo.

—Mila, soy yo. Yuri. —Dijo el japonés con una voz apagada.

¿Yuri? ¿Por qué Yuri estaba en apartamento? Ni siquiera le envió un mensaje de aviso pero lo más raro es que nunca había surgido la oportunidad de que le visitara a su propio piso. Era sumamente extraño que se apareciera de la nada, claro que esto le preocupó al instante.

—¿¡Yuri!? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —Exclamó frente al aparato, resonando su voz en la calle—. Digo, ¿Quieres subir? Te abriré la puerta y me explicas aquí.

El japonés obedeció e ingresó al complejo de pisos por la puerta principal hasta tomar el elevador. En una de sus manos, sujetaba una manija, esa manija derivaba a su equipaje. ¿Por qué lo llevaba? Muchas preguntas surgieron en el aire y claro que su amiga las soltaría apenas lo viese.

Al detenerse frente al número del piso que correspondía a la muchacha, éste golpeó la puerta y espero a ser atendido. Recurrir a ese lugar no estaba en sus planes, pero poseía tanta ansiedad, tanto miedo, dudas, que si continuaba en el piso de Victor, nunca se aclararían. Por el momento, no podía estar junto al compositor, le atormentaba la idea de que al cruzar la puerta lo recibiera como cada día hacía y al preguntarle qué tal el trabajo, volviera a mentir con cuestiones del teatro. Dolía el hecho de no poder reclamar nada porque su relación no poseía un significado que le dé el derecho de decir que el compositor le estaba siendo infiel. Eso era una tontería, pero si le contaba que estaba viendo a alguien, pese a que lo odiase, iba a tener que aceptarlo. La cuestión de la mentira arruinaba el pensar que ya había ocupado un lugar especial en su corazón.

Mila le dio la bienvenida con una expresión de sorpresa y la sorpresa fue mayor con la apariencia de ese amigo frente a sus ojos. Agitado, cabizbajo, con su equipaje a su lado. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

—Yuri, ¿Qué ocurre? Entra. —Se apartó de la puerta para permitirle ingresar.

El japonés caminó hasta el pequeño pero pintoresco piso de la muchacha. Un aroma a lavanda ocupó su olfato apenas se detuvo a la sala. La puerta se escuchó cerrar y decidió apartar su equipaje a un lado para continuar sus pasos hasta uno de los ventanales de la habitación. Su mirada se perdió en ningún punto en concreto, quería contarle lo que ocurriría a su amiga pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Sentía que cualquier cosa que soltara su boca le provocaría un ahogo que le incapacitara a hablar.

—Yuri… —ella se acercó por su espalda y reposó la palma sobre su hombro—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí y traes tu maleta? ¿Acaso peleaste con Victor o algo? Cuéntame, me preocupas. —Preguntó esa serie de preguntas con suma dulzura.

—No es que hayamos peleado —todo su cuerpo temblaba de la frustración—. Perdona, Mila, ¿Acaso te estabas por marchar? Vine aquí sin avisarte, no quiero involucrarte con mis problemas, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? —se culpó con enojo.

—¡Eso no importa! —se asomaba para intentar verle directo al rostro—. Escucha, si un amigo me necesita da igual cualquier plan que tenga. Pospondré lo que sea. Por eso, ¿Qué ocurre? —se posicionó frente a su cuerpo, interceptando su vista a la ventana—. Yuri, háblame.

No supo a quién más acudir. Sabía que Yurio tenía sus propios problemas como para escucharle y aunque estaba invadiendo el espacio de su amiga, no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer. Su interior iba a estallar en cualquier instante y con la personalidad de esa chica, tan decidida, tan preocupada por su bienestar, no pudo detener que su vista comenzara a verse borrosa.

La imagen de Mila se distorsionó a causa de esas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. El aire que respiraba era incapaz de mantenerse dentro de sus pulmones, se le dificultó el simple hecho de mantener la compostura. Él solo era un chico que no pudo evitar enamorarse y causa de ello, sufría por no poder expresarse correctamente frente a esa persona, sufría el hecho de que su ansiedad a veces le superara, sufría el hecho de que esa persona nunca girara a mirarle y que nunca llegasen a poseer mismos sentimientos. Sufría, porque cuando juntó el valor, chocó con la inseguridad de desconocer que tal vez ese chico ya había encontrado a alguien más.

—Solo quería saber cosas de él —se cubrió la boca con su mano—. Quería que fuese sincero pero al final quiero tantas cosas sin entender que seguro él no quiere lo mismo. Pensé que aunque me rechazara sería fuerte, pero verlo con alguien más… no puedo. —Sus lágrimas se derramaron una detrás de otras, en gotas que viajaron por su mejilla y cayeron sobre el cristal de sus lentes cuando descendió su cabeza.

—Pero, Yuri, ¿se lo dijiste o qué pasó del cual digas eso? —Se arrimó junto a él, frotando sus manos en los laterales de sus brazos.

—Lo he visto con una chica, en un bar. —Respiraba con pausas, luchando por articular palabras entre su llanto—. Y al llamarle solo me mintió, diciendo que estaba trabajando. ¿Por qué me miente? No lo entiendo. Cualquiera sea la razón, solo quería que fuese sincero.

—Quizás debe tener sus razones. Yuri, no te pongas así si no lo has hablado con él aún. Pregúntale de frente y si aún así te miente, exprésale que ya sabes que está mintiendo, que si tiene sus motivos para no poder decirte lo que hace en realidad, lo entenderás. Pero que no te diga excusas porque te está lastimando.

—¿Pero por qué me lastimaría? Ese es el problema. Él no está obligado a contarme cada cosa que hace, puede mentirse si desea. Aún así, solo quería acercarme a él. Deseaba ser la persona que lo acompañara. Ya no creo tener el valor de enfrentarlo. Escapé, junté todas mis cosas y me fui. —Se quitó los lentes y arrastró su mano por su rostro. No podía detener sus lágrimas pese a que las limpiara con su puño.

—Debe ser confuso para ti. Tú y él son nuevos en el tema de enamorarse. Pero si sufres de esta forma sin arriesgarte primero, sin despejar tus dudas, nada cambiará.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —Exclamó sin querer sonar insolente. No controlaba la forma de soltar su estrés—. Pero ¿y si realmente él está saliendo con alguien? Lucía diferente, su reacción, él se mostró de una forma que no había visto nunca antes.

—Primero, debes calmarte. Ven aquí. —Le rodeó con sus brazos y lo encaminó a su sillón para que ambos se sentaran—. No podrás tomar buenas decisiones si estás así, solo llora, saca todas tus frustraciones. Yo estaré aquí. —Acariciando sus oscuros cabellos, Yuri recostó la cabeza sobre su regazo y le permitió que se desahogara.

Expresar un mensaje tan importante como era el "amor" podía traer múltiples niveles, ya sea sufriéndolo, experimentándolo o siendo un mero espectador. De cualquier de las formas, era poderoso, más poderoso que cualquier otro mensaje. Tan difícil, confuso y maravilloso. Para aprender a vivirlo, uno debe enfrentarlo y para enfrentarlo, uno debe conocerlo. Amor de amistad, amor familiar, amor romántico, cada uno de estos ocupaba un lugar importante en cada persona, en cada patinador y en un compositor. Es por eso, que cuando se aprende a identificarlo es cuando uno daría el paso correcto para acomodar su partitura, dejándolo fluir, dejándolo vibrar por su cuenta; cuándo más se busca presionar ese mensaje, estirar esos hilos para alinearlos a la fuerza, es el instante en que todas las notas se dispersan.

Calma, tranquilidad, mente en blanco. Antes de atormentarse, ese era el lugar al cual debían llegar primero.

…

Victor, paso a paso, llegó a su vivienda junto al can. Llegaron como rutina usual, colocar las llaves en la cerradura, abrir, quitarse zapatos, abrigo, entrar en confort, que Makkachin se dirigiera a su plato de comida. Nada parecía salirse de lo particular. Nada hasta que ruso percibió ese profundo silencio.

—¿Yuri? ¿Te estás duchando? —Revisó la cocina. No había nadie allí, tampoco ningún alimento cocinándose, pensó que lo encontraría preparando la cena.

No había respuestas, no había sonidos. Victor irrumpió en el sanitario y como era de sospecharse, vacío. Revisó su cuarto, no estaba allí. Yuri no estaba, al principio no se aseguró de notar si estaban sus pertenencias hasta que observó con detenimiento la sala. No estaba su computadora, tampoco su equipaje, papeles o cualquier prenda de ropa. Nada.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Reposó sus manos en el respaldar del sillón de la sala, pensativo. Quiso mantener la calma, no obstante, no hallaba una respuesta clara. ¿Por qué Yuri no estaba? ¿Por qué tampoco estaban sus cosas? ¿Acaso ocurrió alguna emergencia? —. No me ha avisado nada. —Observó su móvil por un posible mensaje, inexistente.

El vacío del piso le perturbaba, debía saber qué le sucedió. Debía hallar respuestas cuántos antes. Deprisa, marcó el número de su móvil y sintiendo el sudor en su frente, aguardó a que le contestara.

—Responde, Yuri, responde —Caminó de un lado a otro de la sala, llevando su mano sobre sus cabellos—. Responde.

—¿Hola?

Por suerte, alguien respondió ante el llamado. Sin embargo, no era la voz de Yuri.

—¿Quién? Espera —reconoció el tono de voz—. ¿Mila? ¿Eres tú?

—Victor.

—¿Por qué has respondido tú? ¿Sabes dónde está Yuri? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo? Sus cosas no están, no sé a dónde se fue, dime lo que sepas. —Sonó con una desesperación en crecimiento.

—No te preocupes. Él está bien. Está conmigo.

Yuri se había dormido sobre las piernas de su amiga. Con sus ojos enrojecidos y exhausto, con el brillo de pequeñas lágrimas adornando sus pestañas, se durmió profundamente, su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

—Pero, no entiendo. Sus cosas no están, no me dijo nada ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué está contigo? —No comprendía la situación. Se esforzaba por estar calmado pero muchos: ¿Por qué? Resonaban en su mente sin detenerse.

—Lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada. —sonrió observando con compasión a Yuri. Si Victor no podía contar lo que ocultaba, ¿por qué ella debería responder todas sus preguntas? —. Solo decidió que para concentrarse en sus programas necesitaba un lugar más tranquilo, decidió venir a mi casa. No sé cuánto tiempo se quedará.

—¿Qué? ¿Tranquilo? Pero si aquí está bastante tranquilo. Es raro, no entiendo porqué eligió irse a otro lugar sin consultarme.

—Quizás solo fue impulsivo —Dijo sarcástica—. Pero esté viviendo conmigo o contigo ¿Cuál diferencia hay? Seguirán trabajando juntos, Yuri estará ocupado con sus programas, ¿o acaso es necesario que convivan juntos? ¿No hay suficiente confianza entre ustedes? Yurio no vive contigo y estás trabajando para él.

—Es que eso… —se sintió acorralado—. Es diferente. De todas maneras, si quería mudarse pudo habérmelo dicho.

—¿Acaso debe decirte todo lo que hace? Bueno, eso lo entiendo si tú también le contaras todo lo que haces.

—Lo hago —titubeó—. Le cuento cuando trabajo y esas cosas, si planease irme a otro lado se lo diría. No puede marcharse así sin decirlo.

—¿Eso te afecta demasiado? Supongo que aún no hay suficiente comunicación entre ustedes.

—¿Comunicación? —confundido, seguía intentando comprender las acciones de su compañero y esa elección tan precipitada.

—Te repito. Yuri está bien. Yo estaré ayudándolo, lo cuidaré bien. Si quieres hablar con él solo puedo decirte que deberás encontrar una muy buena razón si deseas que regreses contigo. Aún así, te sugiero darle espacio. Necesita preocuparse por sí mismo primero.

—No lo entiendo. No entiendo, si necesita concentración, si mi piano le molesta, no sé porqué lo mejor para él fue marcharse, ¿por qué? Quiero hablar con él. Pásame a Yuri. —Insistió.

—Yuri está descansando. No voy a despertarlo. Victor, solo dale tiempo, hazme caso.

—¿Por qué contigo? ¿Por qué decidió que era mejor estar contigo? —Preguntó presionando sus dientes con disgusto. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, nunca algo le había molestado tanto como ahora.

—Suenas… —Soltó una sutil risilla—. Como si estuvieses celoso.

"Celoso", una palabra muy acertada y que condena a cualquiera pese a que negase con todo ahínco lo que siente.

—No estoy…

¿No estaba celoso? Ni su negación bastaría para convencerse de lo contrario. El hecho de que Yuri se encontrara en la casa de una chica, pese a saber que solo eran amigos, despertaban en sus emociones poco exploradas, esa horrible sensación de incertidumbre. La imagen de que el japonés esté con alguien más no lo había imaginado antes y eso… dolía.

Yuri logró descansar un par de horas pero se despertó en mitad de la madrugada para percatarse del lugar en el que se hallaba, comenzó a hacer memoria. Él se había ido de la vivienda de Victor, escapó rehaciendo su maleta y terminó en la casa de Mila. Actuó en una forma de escape mientras ponía su mente en claro y decidiría qué es lo que haría en los siguientes días. Al levantarse, vio que Mila se durmió en el sillón, ella no quiso moverse para no interrumpir su sueño, por ende terminó durmiéndose en el mismo sitio.

Luego, Yuri revisó su móvil, no había ninguna llamada ni mensaje por parte de Victor. Eso le decepcionó pero pensó que quizás él estaría molesto de no haberle avisado su inesperada mudanza, con lo mucho que se habían acercado el uno del otro, irse de esa forma, sin confiar en avisar o hablarlo con anticipación… No sabía qué pensaría Victor de ello, tal vez cuando lo volviera a ver ni actuase de forma distinta o quizás lo trataría de una forma indiferente. No lo sabía pero aún le daba muchas vueltas a su cabeza. Le habría gustado que el ruso, al notar su ausencia, fuera a buscarle por cada rincón de la ciudad para traerlo de vuelta. Pero esto no es una película de romance. No se puede desear ser amado pero entonces, ¿acaso sería más feliz si se alejaba? ¿Por qué poseía tanto miedo el arriesgarse? Si sospechaba que Victor se estuviese viendo con alguien más ¿por qué no sacarse las dudas ante él y de ahí tomar la decisión final?, elegir la amistad o sacar, contra cualquier pronóstico, esos sentimientos que le oprimían.

Caminó hasta su maleta, del cual abrió y buscó un objeto en especial, lo primero que guardó cuando se marchó. Sostuvo entre sus dedos su pequeña caja musical que hacía tiempo no escuchaba su melodía porque conocía que su sonido torturaba al compositor. Por un segundo ignoró por completo la presencia de su compañera y se sentó en el suelo con su espalda recostada contra el sillón.

Observó ese delicado objeto artesanal cuya nostalgia lo llevaba a lejanos recuerdos y otros muy cercanos dónde esa melodía fue el comienzo de todo este viaje. Con la calidez que proyectaba su mirada, abrió su pequeña tapa para que los simples sonidos comenzaran a resonar, en su bucle de escasas notas. Su deseo de apropiarse de esa melodía incompleta, por alguna razón, sonaban como un capricho lejano pero la sentía como una conexión directa con la persona a la que le pertenecía y eso ahora resultaba en algo mucho más preciado que antes; ya no pensaba en sí mismo, en el gran programa que quizás pudo haber conseguido de obtenerla completa, agradecía que haya sido su pequeña llave para encontrar a quién ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la muchacha que se despertó por el sonido y balbuceaba un poco perdida de la hora.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te desperté? —detuvo el sonido al instante.

—No, está bien. Parece que no has dormido lo suficiente, ¿qué hacías? —sonrió recostándose sobre su brazo.

—Solo… recordaba algo —dijo observando el objeto de su mano.

—¿Tiene que ver con esa caja musical? —limpió sus ojos con su puño y bostezó—. ¿Acaso son solo diez o quince segundos de una melodía en bucle o algo así? No la conozco.

—Sí, algo así.

Yuri volvió a producir el sonido, las notas volvieron a ocupar la sala esta vez siendo dos personas que la contemplaban. Se tomó un par de segundos para sumergirse en esa historia que lo marcó en el pasar de los días, algo que parecía tan sencillo y nunca se imaginaría lo mucho que significaría al día de hoy.

—Esta es la primer melodía que escuché de Victor —acarició con sus dedos la superficie del objeto—. Cuando era niño, vine a Rusia con mi familia. Allí escuché un sonido en la lejanía, notas dispersas que no parecían tener orden alguno. Aún así, ese sonido me condujo hasta él —suspiró—. Llegué a la antigua casa de Victor y en ese momento, escuché el comienzo de esta melodía junto a un par de palabras en italiano.

Mila estaba sorprendida por ese pasado que no pensó que sus amigos tendrían, esperó a que finalizara la historia para dar sus opiniones.

—Yo quedé hipnotizado por ese suave sonido pero finalizó tan rápido como surgió. Cuando mi hermana me encontró me arrastró con ella. Lo bueno es que pude ver el apellido en una placa de la familia a la que pertenecía esa casa —suspiró nuevamente pero más pesimista—. Nunca pude olvidarme de ese sonido y por eso me aseguré de plasmarla en esta caja musical, ha sido mi amuleto por muchos años. Creía imposible volver a encontrarme con esa persona, la dueña de esta melodía, tampoco es que le buscara, simplemente lo mantuve como un sueño frustrado. Me invadí de una fantasía, como si al obtener esta melodía completa yo podría realizar un gran programa de patinaje —sonrió—. Al final, Victor apareció, había probabilidades de que ni siquiera haya sido él la persona del cual escuché su piano en mi infancia. Me arriesgué por capricho y fui rechazado.

—Eso fue cuando él visitó Japón, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero luego, cuando pensé que era mejor hacerme a un lado, me mantuve caprichoso —soltó una risilla—. Lo busqué en Rusia y aceptó trabajar conmigo —apartó la caja musical—. Pero esta melodía fue imposible, trae un dolor que aún no conozco. Solo por el hecho de no volver a mencionarle esta melodía es que accedió a trabajar en mis dos programas, creí que era demasiado… El tiempo quizás haría que su corazón se abriera por completo y me dijera qué le lastima, qué guarda tan doloroso que un sonido puede hacer entumecer sus manos.

Mila se acomodó, sentándose y pensando en toda esa historia.

—Nunca imaginé que tu deseo de una melodía de Victor fuese así. No te diré que es el destino porque no creo en cosas así, aunque suene romántico —se agachó y sujetó la caja musical. Tomó la mano de Yuri y se lo colocó de nuevo sobre su mano—. Pero las cosas suceden por una razón, mira hasta dónde has llegado por un capricho como tú dices. Yo no creo que Victor solo haya aceptado trabajar contigo para que dejes de mencionarle esa canción tan torturadora para él —presionó sus manos sobre la de Yuri para aprisionar el objeto—. Te puso a prueba, para ver si podías conseguir melodías por tu cuenta. Dejó que te quedaras a su lado, es como si haya querido que le invadieras. Si lo perseguiste una vez ¿por qué ya no lo harás más?

Yuri bajó su mirada.

—Me es difícil tomar la iniciativa. Además, ahora es una cuestión más complicada. Si me rechaza…

—¿Y qué si te rechaza? —le miró fijamente y Yuri levantó su mirada—. Deja de pretender que sabes el futuro, Yuri. No se puede triunfar siempre, es cierto, pero ¿acaso dejaste de patinar cada vez que solo ganabas medallas de plata? ¿Acaso te rendiste cuando el oro ha estado tan cerca? ¡¿Te mantendrás como el príncipe de plata para siempre?! —exclamó con enojo.

—He…. —perplejo, se quedó sin aliento—. No.

—¡Bien! Entonces deja de actuar como el segundo lugar, tómate el tiempo que quieras pero no te quiero ver siempre en este estado —soltó sus manos y se cruzó de brazos.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar reírse.

—Eres genial, Mila —continuó riéndose pero agradecido por ese apoyo.

—Por supuesto —optó una actitud soberbia.

—Por cierto, antes de que yo viniera, ¿acaso te ibas a algún lugar? —preguntó recordando el aspecto coqueto de su amiga y que aún mantenía, aunque su maquillaje y peinado ahora eran todo un desastre.

—¡Aah! Eso, ya no importa. ¡Tenía una cita! Pero la pospondré para otro día.

—¡¿He?! ¿Cita? —se puso de pie con asombro— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No importaba si me quedaba solo, podrías haber ido.

—No te preocupes, tampoco es que esté tan desesperada. Si tiene interés no le importará que se ha cancelado —le restó importancia e intentó acomodarse un poco su cabello.

—Eres muy relajada —se tranquilizó—. ¿Y quién era?

—¡Era un guapo jugador de hockey! —alardeaba—. Como mañana es mi descanso ya que logré el salto que quería, la verdad no pensaba volver esta noche —guiñó un ojo hacia su compañero.

—¿No volver? —pensó con cuidado esas palabras y actitud. Después de comprenderlo su rostro se enrojeció—. ¡Mila!

—¿Qué? —carcajeó fuerte—. Yo tomo iniciativa no como Yuri, chico herbívoro —continuó carcajeando sin poder detenerse.

—¡No me digas eso! —agarró una almohada y se la arrojó.

Ella continuó con su descontrolada risa.

…

Al día siguiente, como Mila había dicho, ella tuvo día libre de práctica. Para los chicos, simplemente era un día más como cualquiera, en su práctica del cual se esforzaban por avanzar en sus programas. No fue el mejor día para ninguno pero Yakov confiaba en que tarde o temprano, los patinadores volverían a un mejor estado pronto; como entrenador, no era agradable ver que tanto el ruso como el japonés le esté llevando tanto trabajo finalizar con un programa. Sin embargo, más allá de parte técnica o coreográfica, el mensaje que ellos quisieran plasmar no saldría con solo gritarles que se concentren, iba más allá de su comprensión.

En instancia de descanso, Yuri se sentó a solas en una de las gradas, concentrado en sus propios problemas y preguntándose en cómo le estaría yendo a Victor; sabía que en algún momento volvería a verle pero ¿cuándo? ¿Y qué haría cuando eso ocurriera?

—¡Cerdo!

El japonés se desconcentró y buscó con su mirada la voz que gritó su nombre. Yurio se acercó hasta él. El rubio lucía incómodo, como si quisiera decir algo pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Esta tarde ¿Estás libre?

—¿He? —no entendió a qué se refería, o mejor dicho, era raro que ese compañero le preguntara por algo así—. Hee… sí, luego de esta práctica iba a marcharme a lo de Mila.

—Entonces es cierto…—murmuró como si ya supiera su situación de la mudanza precipitada—. ¡Bien! —elevó su dedo índice y le señaló—. Hoy vendrás conmigo.

Con esas palabras y continuando su práctica, Yurio se alejó por el hielo y no escuchó respuesta del japonés, como si fuese una orden del cual no aceptaría ninguna negación. Del porqué obtuvo esa orden o invitación, ya lo sabría muy pronto.

Por otro lado, ellos no eran los únicos que estaban sufriendo por un agobio. Desde el hielo hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, Victor obtuvo una de los peores ensayos que nunca antes haya vivido. Se confundió en los tiempos, se equivocó en un par de notas y todos los instrumentistas en el auditorio no sabían cómo actuar o preceder. Era la primera vez que errores venían del pianista Nikiforov y no por el resto, cabe agregar, las ojeras en la blanca piel de ese ruso eran muy visibles, cual se haya pasado toda noche en vela.

Victor se sentía patético por esos errores tan torpes, culpaba a su falta de sueño pero su mente era peor desastre que sus horas de desvelo. La noche anterior le estuvo dando tantas vueltas al porqué Yuri decidió marcharse sin consultarle que no pudo dormir ni un mero minuto. Iba y venía de un lado a otro, se acostaba, se levantaba, leía un libro, se volvía a acostar, todo era inútil, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía un lado de la cama tan frío y vacío cuando esto antes no le había importado?

—Victor, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó una de las chicas de la orquesta.

—Sí, no es nada —ignoró esa preocupación—. Tomemos un descanso mejor.

Victor se estaba por poner de pie y alejarse, descansar en algún rincón hasta calmarse. Pero de pronto, varios de esos compañeros, del cual tuvo el gusto de compartir varias de sus funciones, se acercaron decididos y detuvieron su alejamiento.

—Victor, no es necesario que nos cuentes lo que te preocupa si no deseas hacerlo. Nosotros siempre te hemos tratado con mucho respeto, como alguien superior y fuera de nuestro alcance, pero también eres humano. No te presiones si necesitas descansar, has estado ensayando y cubriendo funciones sin parar —dijo el chico de la tuba—. Somos tus compañeros también, si necesitas tiempo o quieres tomarlo con más calma, eso estaría bien por nosotros. Tu salud es importante.

El resto del grupo asintió y miraron a Victor esperando su respuesta. En ese instante, el platinado observó a cada uno, los observó con detenimiento, ¿alguna vez se había puesto a pensar quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué hacían más allá de tocar instrumentos? ¿Si ellos también tenían problemas propios? ¿Alguna vez les dedicó una mirada más compañera y no tan estricta por el trabajo? Pese a que él nunca se haya demostrado interesado en ellos ni se halla acercado a charlar más allá del trabajo, ese grupo, se preocupaba por él y nunca le reclamaron nada. Todos eran estupendos trabajadores, sin sus acompañamientos, muchas de sus funciones serían monótonas si el público buscaba una orquesta. Más allá de su visión y comprensión, entendió que un piano no hace a una orquesta, y el pensar que todo lo podía hacer por su cuenta, en solitario, ya no funcionaba como antes. Tal vez nunca lo hizo, nunca funcionó en solitario pero quiso obligarse a creer que así lo era.

—Entonces, creo que mañana me tomaré el día libre —pronunció en un balbuceo—. No pude dormir muy bien anoche —le resultaba difícil mantener su mirada hacia cada uno—. ¿Les ha pasado?

El grupo se miró entre sí y comenzaron a sonreír.

—¡Por supuesto! Yo muchas veces me estresaba porque no conseguía leer bien las partituras —dijo la chica del clarinete.

—Me recuerda cuando se escapó mi perrito, no pude dormir por días porque no regresaba. Por suerte alguien lo encontró y lo recuperé —agregó otra de las chicas.

La charla se comenzó a distender. Las palabras no se pronunciaban apartadas, Victor no les oía murmurar en la lejanía. El grupo estaba con él, charlando y lo observaban para que participara, preguntaban y hasta compartieron bocadillos. El compositor sentía que ahora sí estaba siendo parte de ese grupo, sus palabras no podían expresar cuan distinto era el paisaje en ese teatro con voces que antes preferiría silenciar. Era cálido. Pero poco sus pensamientos se esparcían de quién ocupaba su mayor espacio, Yuri. Sin embargo, esto no estaba del todo mal. El poder de la comunicación era grandioso.

…

A la salida del complejo de patinaje, Yuri siguió al ruso a dónde sea que éste quería llevarle. No era la primera vez que juntos entablaban una caminata por la ciudad pero a diferencia de antiguos meses, ambos se los notaba mucho más relajados. Tomaron un tranvía y su viaje avanzó entre las calles de San Petersburgo. El japonés permitió que la brisa y nuevos rostros le distrajeran o relajaran un mínimo. No ganaba nada con aumentar su ansiedad si aún no tomaba ninguna decisión.

En el transcurso y descenso del transporte, su viaje continuó en caminata hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa.

—Vamos.

Yurio caminó hasta la puerta y golpeó un par de veces. Los dos aguardaron hasta que se oyó un par de pasos en el interior y el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió. Hizo presencia el abuelo del ruso que recibió a su nieto con brazos abierto.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó el anciano.

—¡Abuelo! —una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro y abrazó con mucho cariño a ese familiar tan cercano—. No te quedes ahí de pie, entra —le dijo a Yuri girando su rostro y avanzando hasta el interior mientras se quitaba sus zapatos entre risas y charlas en idioma ruso.

El japonés pidió permiso e ingresó quitando su propio calzado. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. ¿Por qué Yurio le invitaría a la casa de su abuelo? Sentía que no era bienvenido en un lugar así o su presencia estaba fuera de sitio. Tampoco hablaba ruso por lo que, acongojado, esperaba a que Yurio le dijera algo para comenzar a moverse. La decoración del lugar estaba ocupada por varias piezas típicas de Rusia y una que otra decoración que lucía antigua.

—¡Ven aquí! Le pedí a mi abuelo que hiciera pirozhkis. No probarás ninguno más delicioso que los suyos —le invitó a sentarse frente a la mesa—. Los extrañaba.

—Oh… Me imagino que sí. En Japón también tenemos comidas ricas —se sentó a medida que se tranquilizaba—. Deberías probar el katsudon.

—¿Katsudon? Creo que una vez leí una ficha tuya en dónde decía que esa era tu comida favorita —rió de forma perversa—. Tazón de cerdo, por eso te viene bien mi apodo, cerdo.

—¡Hey! Y luego te quejas si te dicen Yurio o debería decirte ¿hada rusa? —sonrió de la misma forma.

—¡Yo no pedí que se inventaran esa tontería!, soy un guerrero no un hada —respondió con enojo. A la par, su abuelo se acercó a la mesa con un platón lleno de pirozhkis recién preparados.

—Claro, claro —se rió con su burla.

—Come —le invitó a servirse con uno de ellos y de la misma forma, comió él sin dirigirle la mirada—. ¿Las cosas no van bien con Victor?

Yuri le miró sorprendido de aquella pregunta, con la comida entre sus manos y notando que ese chico no había hecho todo esto por nada. Aunque no lo demostraba a gran escala, era claro que estaba preocupado por él.

—No hemos peleado en sí —le dio un mordisco al pirozhki—. Es delicioso…

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno… creo que escapé simplemente —forzó una sonrisa con pequeños restos de comida en la comisura de sus labios—. Creo que Victor se está viendo con alguien más.

—¿A qué te refieres con alguien más? —preguntó confuso, bajó su comida.

—Ya sabes, salir con alguien más. No lo sé, creo que es así. No supe cómo reaccionar y me fui a lo de Mila —suspiró.

—Pero si no estás seguro de ello ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿No crees que irte de esa forma hará que el otro tonto compositor se preocupe?

—¿Tú crees? De igual manera, debo decidir qué haré. Las palabras de Mila me ayudaron mucho pero no es fácil, arriesgarme a decir lo que siento o solo observar a lo lejos. —continuó comiendo sin notar que el ruso ahora lo miraba con un rostro sombrío.

—¡¿Eres tonto?! —exclamó.

—Yurochka, не поднимайте голос (no levantes tu voz)—le dijo su abuelo.

—прощение (perdón) —respondió el rubio regresando a su tono normal—. ¿Qué tan miedoso puedes ser? Decídete ya, si continuas así nunca harás tu último programa. Me estresas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no has avanzando en tu propio programa? Te diría lo mismo, que te decidas —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—No son lo mismo, son cosas distintas. No entiendes lo complicado que es. —Le devolvió la respuesta con igual o más enojo. El ambiente se estaba pesando conforme más se miraban con ira, como si sus frustraciones las estuviesen soltando en palabras y sin detenerse de comer.

—¿No será que también tienes miedo? Si yo enfrento a Victor con mis sentimientos, ¿por qué no lo haces también con tu madre? Estas escapando de la misma forma.

Yurio se quedó sin palabras y se detuvo. Relajó su rostro y respiró hondo.

—¿Fui muy lejos? —se preocupó el japonés por haber sido muy grosero. No buscaba decir cosas tan hirientes, las palabras salieron sin pensar—. No quise decirlo así, perdón.

—No… Tienes razón —dijo sin molestarse. Le costaba admitirlo pero enojarse solo haría que siguiera patinando en círculos sin llegar a ninguna parte, a ningún mensaje—. Estoy haciendo lo mismo, me cuesta dejar rencores a un lado para patinar de una mejor manera, no puedo trasmitir ningún mensaje así —suspiró presionando el pirozhki entre sus dedos.

—Tengo una idea —levantó una mano y acercó el dedo meñique frente a los ojos del ruso—. Si arreglas las cosas con tu madre, yo le diré a Victor como me siento, sin importar si está o no con otra persona, si me rechaza. Quizás las cosas no volverán a ser igual entre tú y ella, pero si eso te quita un peso de encima, debes hacerlo. Y yo me arriesgaré sin importar el resultado, no dejaré que mi patinaje decaiga ya que si mis palabras no le llegan, lo haré en el hielo. ¿Qué dices?

—O sea que si nunca arreglo las cosas con ellas ¿tú nunca te confesarás? Me quieres poner un peso mayor sobre mi espalda, eso es egoísta —expresó indiferencia.

—¡No lo hago por eso! Es una promesa que los dos cumpliremos.

—Bien pero no puedes romper la promesa. Ha sido tu idea después de todo —entrelazó su meñique con el suyo.

Parecía que el ruso no le había costado para nada prometer eso, su sonrisa lucía muy sospechosa. En eso, la puerta principal hizo un ruido.

—¿Acaso crees que no sé que ella vive aquí? —siguió comiendo con mucha seriedad en su rostro.

A los minutos, la presencia de una mujer apareció por el pasillo con un par de bolsas de compras en ambos brazos.

—¡папа, Я приехал! (papá, llegué)

La presencia de la dama de cabellera dorada se detuvo en el comedor con un rostro de susto. Al parecer, ella no tenía ni idea de la visita que vendría.

Yuri miraba a la mujer y miraba a su compañero varias veces, ¿acaso Yurio ya tenía planeado hablar con su madre? ¿Entonces hizo una promesa que deberá cumplir en nada de tiempo? Aún no sabía si ese chico terminaría en buenos términos con su madre pero se anticipaba que su escape ya no poseía dirección alguna, el sudor de su rostro circuló y su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente.

Las palabras no podían expulsarse de los labios de la mujer, con la primera imagen de su hijo que se hallaba en esa casa como visitante, fue un hecho que no se anticipaba para nada. Creía que ya no visitaría el lugar a causa de su propia presencia, tampoco sabía si le ignoraría o le echaría en cara alguna culpa, pero de algo estaba segura, no quería hacer nada que pudiera ocasionar problemas. Además, conocía que a su padre no le gustaban las confrontaciones en su casa ¿Qué ocurriría?

—¿Hola? —dijo con inseguridad la rubia, estática, manteniendo el peso de las compras en ambas manos.

—Usted debe ser la madre de Yurio —eligió hablar Yuri—. ¡Ah! Yurio es un apodo que le decimos ya que yo también soy Yuri.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió ella, por suerte el ruso no era el único idioma que hablaba—. He escuchado que entrenas en el mismo lugar, cuando fui la primera vez no tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos.

—Yo estaba enfermo ese día, no pude ir a practicar pero me enteré luego de todo lo que ocurrió y…—observó al ruso que comía con total relajación, como si se apartara de esa conversación y decidiera no dar opinión alguna. Yuri no quería mencionar la gran discusión que se libró entre él y su madre.

—Está bien, la verdad no esperaba nada todo esto, que estén ambos aquí —a cada segundo se aseguraba de mirar las acciones de su hijo que le ignoraba por completo—. Pero me alegra poder conocerte —pensaba con cuidado sus palabras, no podía mencionar nada sospechoso o que sabía cosas suyas por las veces que espió las prácticas o habló con Victor—. Sé que eres un gran patinador.

—Muchas gracias —se avergonzó un poco y notó las bolsas que sujetaba y lucían pesadas—. ¡Oh, déjeme ayudarle con eso! ¿Dónde hay que llevarlas? —se acercó a ella con intensión de ser de ayuda.

—¡No te preocupes! Yo puedo con ellas —sus ojos se encontraron de cerca.

—No es molestia alguna —observó de cerca los rasgos faciales de la mujer.

—Bien, gracias por tu ayuda —sonrió soltando las bolsas para que el muchacho las tome—. La siguiente habitación es la cocina, si no te molesta puedes ayudarme a llevarlas allí.

—¡Claro! —Yuri observó la espalda de la mujer que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina y por alguna extraña razón, su rostro se le hizo familiar. Se sentía muy raro pero no recordaba el porqué ese rostro le parecía ya haberlo visto antes, tampoco era un experto en diferenciar rasgos ajenos ya que para él los rusos no eran tan distintos, pieles muy blancas, cabellos y ojos claros…

Al llegar a la cocina, Yuri dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera y aunque no le pidiera ayuda para guardad los alimentos, él necesitaba observarla por unos minutos más. No podía dejar de observarla con sospecha, analizando cada gesto que expresaba.

—Tenga, le iré pasando las cosas para que las guarde —fue sacando uno por uno los artículos en su dirección.

—¡Eres muy amable! —aceptó comenzando a guardar en distintos muebles y la heladera todo lo que compró—. ¿Eres muy amigo de mi hijo?

—Yo lo considero mi amigo, no sé bien qué pensará él de mi, puede ser un chico bastante complicado en tratar —soltó una risilla.

—Entiendo. No es que yo conozca a mi hijo, creo que ese aspecto tú debes conocerlo mejor —continuaba guardando las cosas y a cada bolsa vacía las doblaba con cuidado—. Pero según lo que me ha dicho mi padre, él nunca ha traído a la casa a nadie, es la primera vez que visita a su abuelo con compañía. Sé que tiene otro amigo llamado Otabek que según también me ha contado, son cercanos. Son cosas que solo sé por voz ajena —sonrió con tristeza—. Así que no creo que no te considere su amigo si estás aquí ahora.

Yuri en un momento, le alcanzó un paquete de pan pero cuando ella lo sostuvo, no pudo soltarlo. La dama levantó su mirada sin comprender porqué ese chico no soltaba eso, le miró confundida y éste no cesaba de fijar unos ojos en ella que hasta trasmitían un poco de temor.

—¿Yuri?

—Usted…—arrugó su entrecejo, muy pensativo—. ¿No le he visto en algún lado? Siento que la conozco.

—¿Qué? —desvió su mirada y pensó en profundidad esas palabras, ¿cuándo pudo ocurrir que le viese? ¿En la calle? De pronto, recordó esa extraña situación del chico del bar—. ¿Acaso él… —susurró.

—¡Cerdo, ven ya aquí. Se enfría! —exclamó el rubio desde la otra habitación.

El aire tenso se disipó en un instante y el pelinegro soltó el paquete con timidez.

—Lo siento, volveré al comedor. Espero haber sido de ayuda —pronunció apenado y caminó hacia la puerta para abandonar a la mujer y obedecer al malhumorado chico.

Ella no comprendía del todo esa actitud del japonés pero poseía cierta idea de su incomodidad. Era notable que él no la reconocía totalmente pero algo sabía, no podía permitir que Yuri supiera que ella se reunía con Victor por cuestión de trabajo. Con sinceridad, no tendría ningún problema de contarle acerca de todo, quién era, qué hacía, porqué Victor y ella lo guardaban en secreto. Sin embargo, si el compositor temía tanto que el ruso averiguara que su madre estaba involucrada en su melodía, no iba a romper ese voto de silencio.

Cuando ella salió de la cocina, de nuevo regresó la incomodidad de verse frente a frente con su hijo.

—Yulia, ¿No te sentarás a comer? —preguntó su padre a la muchacha.

—No, está bien. He comido algo de paso, lo siento, sé que tus comidas son exquisitas —le respondió muy amable.

Yuri no llegó a entender todas las palabras que esas dos personas intercambiaron pero sí escuchó a la perfección ese nombre: Yulia. De nuevo, algo raro le sonaba familiar, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? ¿Lo escuchó o lo leyó? Su mente se convirtió en un tornado de palabras e imágenes que no llegaban a un punto en concreto, ¿por qué esa mujer poseía tantas características que le resultaban familiares? ¿Era alguna clase de deja vú?

—Estaba pensando que podíamos salir a caminar, recorrer algún lugar —dijo Yurio mientras movía con ansiedad los pies debajo de la mesa.

—¿Algún lugar? ¿Me lo dices a mí? —preguntó Yuri. Esa invitación fue dirigida hacia él pero ¿acaso no iba a pasar tiempo con su madre?

—Por supuesto. Debe haber algún sitio que quieras conocer y aún no hayas ido —miraba de reojo a la mujer que se mantuvo de pie cerca de ellos pero al sentirse excluida estaba por optar por marcharse a otro cuarto.

Un ligero temblor de mano se percibió en el joven.

—¡Estaría genial! —exclamó en dirección a la chica—. ¿Quiere venir con nosotros? —el pelinegro le invitó, dándose cuenta que Yurio no se animaba a decirlo por cuenta propio. Tal vez el que lo haya invitado a esta casa era parte de eso también, tenía miedo de estar a solas con ella, aún no se sentía del todo seguro para enfrentarla sin crear tensión negativa.

—¿Yo? —ella los miró a ambos con sorpresa—. ¿He? Pero… —observó que su hijo no negó esa invitación, es más, apartó su mirada pero no lucía enojado, ¿eso significaba que quería eso también? —. Bueno, yo… —masajeaba sus manos entre sí, se bañaban de un ligero sudor—. Si no les molesta.

—No se preocupe, creo que nos divertiremos —trató de ser optimista el japonés a pesar de que el adolescente no hablara con ella, necesitaba un pequeño empujón y haría lo posible para ayudar.

—Está bien.

Yurio se colocó de pie y comenzó a ayudar a su abuelo a recoger los platos. No sin antes sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y agitarlo ante los ojos del pelinegro.

—No tuve que usar esto —sacó su lengua para burlarse y con una sonrisa acompañó a su abuelo hasta la cocina.

El rostro de Yuri quedó pasmado, su cuerpo se congeló al instante cuando miró ese objeto, ese objeto que supuestamente se había estropeado. Al parecer, con el arreglo adecuado, el rubio logró recuperar los datos sin pérdida alguna y en la pantalla mostró aquella fotografía del que habían hecho toda una escena exagerada el japonés y Mila. Tenía la foto que se sacaron en grupo y el pelinegro observaba a Victor con una expresión de amor dibujada en todo su rostro.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó con un sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas—. Ah… odio las fotografías —se lamentó.

—No sé qué ocurre pero eres muy divertido —se rió la mujer llevando su mano a un costado de su rostro.

—No es así, es que…—Yuri giró su rostro para mirarla y en ese instante, nuevamente, notó un gesto que le borró las palabras de su boca. La mano de la muchacha que posaba a un lado de su labio, sonriendo, ¿dónde lo vio antes?—. Disculpe, pero… —se quitó los lentes.

—¿Qué sucede? —se tranquilizó y miró ese objeto.

—¿Podría ponerse estos lentes? —no estaba seguro del porqué le preguntaba hacer eso, pero una imagen hizo ruido en sus pensamientos, justo cuando se quejó de su odio a las fotografías, una fotografía en particular, la que más odiaba hasta el momento, reapareció fijada como un tormento. Esa mujer, esos gestos, recordó una figura oculta detrás de unos lentes, un peinado distinto y un sombrero, tal vez se confundió de persona. No perdía en nada sacarse esa duda—. Solo quiero asegurarme de algo.

…

Victor decidió finalizar su momento en compañía de sus compañeros de orquesta y observó a Makkachin que se regocijaba de ser acariciado por un par de personas. Se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza, luego miró a los demás chicos.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, retomaremos la práctica en otro momento —dijo Victor revisando la hora de su móvil.

—Claro, descansa adecuadamente y no nos hagas preocupar de nuevo —respondió uno de los muchachos.

—¡Cierto! Duerme bien y recuerda beber mucha agua —dijo otra de las chicas señalándole con su dedo.

—Solo falta que digas que coma mucha fruta también —se rió otra chica de los consejos de su amiga.

—¡También es importante!

Victos sonrió y con sus hojas en mano comenzó a alejarse.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —asintió y elevó su mano en señal de despedida—. Gracias por todo.

—¡No te preocupes! Vuelve con energía —dijo uno de los muchachos.

Cuando el platinado comenzó a descender las escaleras del escenario, junto a su perro, escuchó como otros pasos se oyeron apresurados detrás de él. La chica del arpa, dejó su instrumento a un lado, que justo se decidía a guardar en su estuche, y se apresuró en alcanzar al compositor antes de que se fuera para comentarle un asunto. Esta idea la tenía en mente hace bastante tiempo, se repitió cuando apreciaron la visita de la madre del patinador y al saber que no poseía una relación amorosa con Victor, sintió que había recuperado una oportunidad que no dudaría en aprovechar.

—¡Victor! Espera —descendió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la atención de esa persona. Los demás compañeros se mantuvieron expectantes ante la valentía de esa chica, pese a que no lograrían escuchar con facilidad su charla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la miró curioso.

—Quería preguntarte algo… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y apoyó su mano en el medio de su pecho—. Quería saber, verás —luchaba por tranquilizar sus nervios.

Victor se quedó en silencio, permitiéndole que hallara las palabras adecuadas del cual quería comunicar. No sabía qué precisaba de él pero a juzgar la reacción de la chica, parecía importante para ella.

—Bueno… —volvió a tomar aire profundo—. Tú… ¿Estás —hizo una pausa y levantó su mirada directamente ante esos ojos azules. Al momento en que se enfocó en ese cristalino iris, tan bello como el mismo mar, sintió que nuevamente el aire abandonaba sus pulmones por algo que hasta entonces no pensó con cautela. ¿Por qué antes cuando se veían a los ojos de ese compositor, uno sentía un aura de intimidación y frialdad? La indiferencia con la que en un pasado él observaba, ahora ya no se sentía. Victor la observaba curioso, expresivo, ¿esa era la razón por la que ahora se sentía en confianza en hablar con él? Ese cambio… ¿cuándo ocurrió? — ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al platinado.

—¿Salir con alguien? ¿Te refieres a tener pareja? —reposó su palma detrás de su nuca—. No tengo algo como eso por el momento —respondió inestable—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Entonces! —contuvo su emoción—. Si no te molesta, o sea, si te apetece, ¿Te gustaría algún día que vayamos a algún lado? Ya sabes —comenzó a jugar con la punta de su cabello—. Solo si quieres, no tiene que ser algo muy planificado. Con solo salir a tomar algo —su rostro se enrojeció—. Me gustaría que hablemos más —el tono de su voz comenzó a descender—. Si estás disponible.

—Salir… —observó el rostro de la chica, sus nervios, su ansiedad con la que jugaba con su cabello. No era ningún tonto para no darse cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo una cita.  
¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde su última cita? ¿Acaso últimamente no se culpaba de sentir una incómoda tensión en su cuerpo? ¿No era bueno intentar salir con alguien? No sentía que esa muchacha le atrajera en lo particular, admitía que era bonita, si le conocía más ¿acaso no sería bueno comenzar una relación? Quizás funcionaría y no serían tan decepcionantes como en su inmadura juventud—. Quizás sería…

Su oración: Quizás sería una buena idea, no alcanzó a finalizarse. Un chico apareció en su mente y le distrajo de lo que estaba por responder, ¿Por qué? Si no cometía el mismo error que en el pasado ¿qué le frenaba de aceptar una cita? No se entendía y no encontraba explicación de la presencia de ese chico en su cabeza, no tenía nada de sentido.

—Yo… —Victor agachó su cabeza y presionó sus manos en un puño, ¿por qué no podía aceptar? ¿Por qué no podía decir que sí? Aunque no sintiera atracción por esa chica, esa atracción podría surgir, ¿qué ocurría?

—¿No quieres? —le miró insegura—. No tienes que obligarte a responder ahora si quieres pensarlo, solo fue un sugerencia.

—No es eso, es que —apoyó su mano sobre su frente—. Creo que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, no he descansado bien, por eso no estoy pensando en cosas como salir con alguien o algo similar.

—Acaso —habló con un tono compasivo—. ¿Tienes algún problema con alguien? No nos diste muchos detalles de tu problema al dormir pero pareciera que estás disgustado con algo que te ocurrió. Comprendo si no quieres responder ahora.

—Supongo —suspiró—. Hay un asunto que tengo que resolver, muchas preguntas, por eso no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

—Entiendo —sonrió—. No quiero apresurarte en nada, si quieres solo hablar como amigos estoy bien con eso. Espero puedas resolver tu problema pronto.

—Gracias.

—Pero, ten esto —revisó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño papel—. Cuando te apetezca, sin prisas y todo esté mejor —sujetó su mano y colocó el papel sobre la misma—. Es mi número.

Victor observó el papel que yacía un nombre y número telefónico. No sabía si en algún momento marcaría ese número, si conseguía saber el porqué Yuri se fue de la casa y todo regresaba a la normalidad, ¿optaría por tener una cita con ella? ¿Era ese problema el que le quitaba todo ánimo de salir con alguien o había algo más? Todo parecía girar en torno a Yuri, ¿qué era Yuri para él?

—_Victor —Le nombró la mujer con una voz muy cálida—. Acaso tú… —colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonrió—. ¿No te has dado cuenta que estás enamorado?_

Surgió esa incómoda broma proveniente de la madre de Yurio en su cabeza. Si acaso eso era cierto, si se planteaba que ese sentimiento fuese cierto…

...

Tiempo después, el compositor llegó a su casa, se quitó sus zapatos y abrigo, arrojándolo obre el vacío sillón. Cansado, alimentó a Makkachin y como si no tuviera energías ni para caminar, arrastró sus pies en dirección a su cuarto. Ingresó a la habitación y simplemente se arrojó en el medio de la cama, dejándose invadir por la suavidad de la cobija.

Su respiración no era tranquila, no lograba relajarse. El silencio entre esas cuatro paredes, la única luz iluminadora provenía desde la ventana, ventana que se cubría de largas cortinas, todo ese lugar le resultaba demasiado espacioso para él, vacío, ¿tal vez más objetos ocuparían esa sensación de vacío?

Levantó su cuerpo del colchón y se arrodilló con sus ojos observando a la nada, sus manos se colocaron sobre sus oídos. El recuerdo de un niño perdido en una horripilante ventisca invadió el sentido de la audición, siempre deseó tanto el silencio, deseó tanto sumergirse en propias notas musicales dentro de su cabeza para ignorar todo ruido a su alrededor, ese silencio ahora lo atormentaba.

—No se supone que me sienta de esta manera —su cabeza comenzó a doler y la presión de su pecho incrementó—. ¡No tiene sentido que algo así sea amor! Tiene que ser algo agradable, reír, divertirte con esa persona, esto no es como todos te dicen que es. No hay manera de que lo sea…

—_Victor… Hago esto porque los amo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?_

_Largos cabellos platinados surgían en su imaginación de la persona que más juró amarlos, de la persona que más juró proteger su felicidad ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué sentido tenía el amor si ocasiona que alguien decidiera hacer lo que su madre hizo? ¿Acaso amar a alguien era razón para ir con esa persona que ya no compartían el mismo mundo? Si el amor sofocaba, si el amor atormentaba, entonces no quería eso…_

—No lo entiendo —se lamentó abrazándose a sí mismo y apoyando su frente contra la cama—. Si pudiera verte… Yuri.

"**Si pudiera verte, de la esperanza nacerá la eternidad"**

"**Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l'eternità"**

Por un instante, Victor no notó el haberse quedado dormido en su cama, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió, un breve lapso de tiempo circuló sin descansar lo suficiente. Detestaba cuando poseía esos despertares abruptos como si su mente se negara a relajarse adecuadamente. Un movimiento inconsciente hizo mover su mano a un lado de su cama, como si quisiera tocar a alguien, como si esperara a que alguien estuviese compartiendo su cama y no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Esa mala costumbre ¿algún día desaparecería? ¿Fue culpa suya por permitir que otra persona invadiera su espacio personal de tal manera? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que se equivocó y por qué creía que era una equivocación? La negatividad atribuida a los sentimientos que estaba formando hacia Yuri lo mantenían en una espiral confusa, la negación, el malestar de una emoción tan profunda en torno al amor, la relación de ello con sus padres y sus propias malas experiencias al no tomar en serio quienes quisieron estar con él… Ahora que sentía que se estaba colocando en un lugar similar, buscaba forzarse a que todo fuese un error, algo que no permitiría dejar entrar y romper aquella barrera en su corazón que lo protegió por tantos años a no salir lastimado.

Victor respiró hondo, elevó su vista al techo, extendió sus brazos a cada lado y solo se mantuvo allí, respirando lo más lento y profundo posible. Pero su mente no desistiría de torturarlo por unos minutos más y en eso, resultó de un recuerdo que apareció tan fugaz que provocó un fuerte latir en su pecho. Aquella ocasión en que Yuri bebió alcohol y ebrio se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo, arrinconándolo sobre mismas cobijas que ahora sobre ellas permanecía. Esa vez, resultó en toda una revelación en el platinado, el captar un lado provocativo en el pelinegro, ese lado al que etiquetó como un eros, llamativo con una actitud perfecta para robar las miradas ajenas sobre el hielo. Lo logró en la práctica y obtención de la melodía, ¿qué tenía de especial que se lo recordara? Porque esa vez, no tuvo un deseo que traicionara su cuerpo, no tuvo una intensión de dejarse llevar por ese eros que transcendiera el hielo.

—Sus labios… su cintura… —susurró el platinado con una tensión que hacía rechinar sus dientes.

Imágenes invadían su mente, pestañas, cabello, voz, el calor emanante de su cuerpo, era como si imaginara y repitiera esa misma ocasión de un Yuri sobre su cuerpo, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la suavidad del colchón, imaginaba esa leve presión a cada lado de su cabeza. Si ahora lo tuviese presente, físicamente, ¿acaso solo creería que era atrayente? ¿Acaso solo atribuiría ese atractivo para una rutina en el hielo? Victor obtuvo su respuesta cuando esa visión recreada en su cabeza, intervino con su figura que salió de su posición con espalda sobre la cama y tomó de los hombros de Yuri para cambiar de posiciones. El cuerpo de contextura menor a la suya que lo observaba con mirada tentadora, provocó ese calor que recorrió por cada músculo y nervio y lo llevó a ese estado que nunca pensó que lograría con solo su imaginación. Victor salió de su mente y se sentó en la cama, agitado y suspirando erráticamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad y llevó sus manos hasta su entrepierna, no podía creer que se excitara de esta manera y que el causante fuese el mismo Yuri. No se suponía que debiera poseer esta clase de tentaciones hacia ese chico, su frustración sexual le estaba costando caro y su mano no lograría descargarla por mucho tiempo.

¿Sería correcto y el momento para salir con otras personas? Quizás eso lo ayudaría en ese asunto, quizás…

…

_Eres raro_, fue lo único que obtuvo proveniente de la boca de la mujer acompañada de una risa graciosa. Como si interpretara una extraña broma el que le pidiera colocarse esos lentes y no haya tomado en serio, no aceptó a tal petición por no interrumpir su divertida risa, hasta llegaba a un punto en que casi sonaba forzada. Yuri solo pudo quedarse atónito hasta que Yurio los interrumpió y finalizaran ese instante en casa de su abuelo. Con la cálida despedida del anciano, Yuri quedó insatisfecho y con dudas en lo que prosiguieron a salir de ese hogar.

Yuri, Yurio y su madre, comenzaron a desplazarse a pie por la ciudad. Con el resto de la tarde a su disposición y sin apresurarse. Entre un silencio de palabras, los sonidos de pasos se acompañaba por aquellos propios de la ciudad y la incomodidad de la mujer se hacía presente al compartir esa cercanía con su hijo ¿cómo lograrían romper el hielo?

—Emm… —decide hablar Yuri—. Y dígame, ¿a qué se dedica? ¿Está trabajando? —preguntó en dirección a la chica.

Ella se sorprendió al no esperar esas palabras y prosiguió la caminata con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… —se apenó—. No tengo un trabajo estable por el momento, aunque estoy cubriendo un par de horas repartiendo folletos o siendo mesera si requieren de personal en algún restaurante, aún no encuentro un lugar que me tomen fija pero sigo buscando. Aunque sería muy ideal poder trabajar de lo que me gusta —dijo con un pequeño brillo en su ojos.

—¿Y eso es?

—El canto. Amo cantar, componer, escribir letras…

Yuri no podía dejar de sospechar en aquella mujer y hacer un esfuerzo de imaginarla como la mujer que vio en la foto con Victor, creía que estaba siendo muy paranoico.

—Tanto lo amas que serías capaz de abandonar a tu hijo —pronunció el rubio como una mala broma, no es que quiera provocar una nueva pelea pero no podía evitar relacionar las acciones de su madre con cosas egoístas.

La mujer no pronunció respuesta, no quería decir algo que resultara de una bola de nieve en caída por una pendiente, ¿iba a negar las palabras de su hijo? Pese a ser cierto que su amor por el canto era grande, no solo por eso le haría hacer lo que hizo.

—¡Yurio! —recriminó el pelinegro al adolescente—. No digas cosas como esas.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Por qué no puedo? Es la verdad —se quejó malhumorado.

—Si algo te molesta debes hablarlo con mejores palabras, ¿Acaso no estás aquí para arreglar sus diferencias?

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se avergonzó ya que no quería que algo así se dijera en voz alta, pensó que eso era bastante obvio si le permitió a ella acompañarlos—. ¡Cierra la boca!

La dama detuvo sus pasos e inmóvil miró a su hijo en shock. ¿Realmente era cierto lo que escuchó? No parecía real y no lograba adivinar si solo era una idea del japonés o si su hijo poseía la seria intención de aclarar el problema que los acongojaba.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó sin moverse. Los dos muchachos detuvieron sus pasos y la miraron fijamente. Luchaba por controlar el temblor de sus manos.

El rubio solo apartó su mirada y colocó una mueca incómoda. ¿Tenía que surgir en el medio de la acera una charla así? Las personas que caminaban por alrededores lo ponían en una situación más nerviosa.

—¡No lo sé, aún lo estoy pensando! —exclamó girándose y continuando sus pasos—. Solo sigamos —dijo queriendo cambiar de tema—. ¡Ah, mira allí! —se dirigió al pelinegro—. ¿Has ido al acuario? Aquel lugar tiene muchos peces y nadan por arriba de tu cabeza, ¡debemos ir! —Tomó de su brazo y lo jaló en dirección a esa ubicación que quedaba a un par de metros cruzando la calle—. No digas cosas innecesarias —le susurró agobiado.

—Pero si no se lo dices continuará nerviosa pensando que estás enojado con ella —le devolvió el susurro y asegurándose que detrás de ellos, la rubia acompañara su trayecto.

—No me presiones.

Los murmullos continuaban entre los muchachos y ella no tuvo más opción que seguirlos y convencerse que todo esto era por algo bueno. Que si su hijo estaba pensando en hablar con ella para finalizar de una vez por todas esa pesada distancia que los unía, entonces se mantendría positiva en este paseo.

Los tres ingresaron en el complejo hasta llegar a ese sitio turístico ocupado por peceras de gran tamaño y diversidad de hermosos peces que Yuri no tardó en fotografiar con su móvil.

—¡Wow, genial! —se emocionó admirando esas vidrieras que recubrían un largo túnel como pasillo— ¡Hay tantos!

—¿Cuántos años tiene? Nos empezarán a mirar raro —preguntó Yurio como una mala burla, el japonés lucía como un niño pequeño en su primer paseo a un acuario, no era para tanto, ¿cómo se podía emocionar por algo tan simple? Pensaba.

—Tu amigo es divertido —dijo su madre observando al japonés que se alejaba por el pasillo tomando fotografías—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando viniste aquí de pequeño? Bueno, eras muy chico —sonrió con calidez—. Tus ojos brillaban y lloraste cuando un tiburón nadó muy cerca del vidrio —se rió.

—¡Claro que no recordaré nada de eso! No recuerdo que me trajeras a un sitio así —se cruzó de brazos y observó la pecera con recelo—. O es un recuerdo sin importancia y por eso lo olvidé.

—Mm… —calmó su risa pero continuó sonriendo con nostalgia—. Puede ser… Para mi es importante —apoyó su mano sobre el frío cristal y siguió con su mirada a los peces.

El rubio la miró a ella, notó en su mirada esa sensación agradable que estaba sintiendo por su recuerdo y aunque no lo compartía, ¿por qué parecía que esa sensación se contagiara?

—No sé qué es importante para ti. La idea que tengo tuya es muy contradictoria. No dejas atrás a algo que consideras importante.

Yulia mordió su labio inferior y presionó con mayor fuerza la yema de sus dedos sobre la trasparente superficie.

—Es cierto —bajó su vista al suelo—. Creí que iba a poder lograr mantener todo lo importante en mi vida luchando por mi cuenta. Cuanto todo se cae en pedazos te preguntas realmente si todo lo que has hecho ha valido la pena.

En ese momento, el móvil del ruso sonó y cuando revisó su pantalla, encontró un mensaje de parte de Yuri que decía: _sigan ustedes solos, debo comprar unas cosas, no esperen por mí._

—Lo hizo al propósito —se dijo a sí mismo. Respiró hondo sabiendo que su madre guardó silencio al saber del mensaje recibido. Entonces, respondió a ese mensaje para luego guardar nuevamente el artefacto y con ambas manos en los bolsillos, se giró para avanzar por el túnel—. Sigamos, el cerdo tuvo que irse —pronunció sin tono hostil.

Ella no podía quitar su expresión de asombro, como si ni se esforzaran en ocultar las obvias intensiones de dejarlos solos. Todo lo que hizo fue tratar de sonreír a pesar de que todavía se sentía tensión entre ellos, aún la situación y el malestar no se aclaraban pero de a poco, con lento ritmo, se fueron relajando, de a poco los discursos internos debían salir a flote.

Yuri, desde la puerta de salida del lugar, leyó aquel mensaje con mucho asombro. Ese compañero le respondió con algo que nunca esperó obtener de él: _Gracias, Yuri_. Era la primera vez que se dirigía con su nombre y no un "cerdo" o algún apodo similar, o directamente solo le hablaba sin llamarlo de ninguna forma. Sintió una rara vergüenza y rió con el móvil apoyado sobre sus labios.

El paseo madre e hijo prosiguió con sus silencios, distancias y cortas frases sin mucho significado. Al final cuando todo parecía aclararse, se oscurecía nuevamente y no se hallaba hueco para expresar sus pensamientos. El rubio no quería decir algo, no quería decir lo que pensaba porque sabía que cada cosa que pensara, sus labios lo reproducirían como ataque y frustración.

—Esto me está aburriendo —dijo bostezando. El acuario no era para nada interesante.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar que te guste? —sugirió con inseguridad.

El joven lo pensó por unos segundos, serio y problemático. Un lugar que le guste, ¿cuántos escasos lugares le gustaban como para sentirse a gusto, cómodo y familiar?

—Ah… ya sé.

Con esas simples palabras, Yurio comenzó a caminar, sin mencionar nada en concreto, hacia la puerta de salida. Esperó a que su madre simplemente se uniera al viaje, y así sucedió. Ella no contradecía ni tampoco sugería sitios, cualquier lugar le parecía bueno mientras pudiera hablar con su hijo, era todo lo que buscaba.

Las calles surgieron a vista de ambos y en cuestión breve, tomaron un tranvía y continuaron. ¿Hasta dónde terminaría esto? Estar uno al lado del otro no resultaba en una fácil solución, era difícil pero ella se mantenía positiva, confiaba en él, logró estar tranquila porque una esperanza de que el final de ese viaje se hallara una respuesta, era algo que provocaba determinación en su mente y cuerpo.

Con el atardecer cercano, el fin del transporte se prosiguió a más pasos, más calles y puentes hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un paisaje muy familiar. ¿Por qué se dirigían a ese sitio? Ese destino provocó un latir ansioso en la mujer que reconocía la imagen en ojos de ambos, era el complejo de patinaje.

—¿Por qué?

Él no respondió mas solo se preocupaba en querer llegar y adentrarse a ese lugar, su cobijo, su refugio de tantos años, su templo de vida y razón de sus luchas.

Minutos después, con la increíble edificación frente a ellos, el ruso ingresó sabiendo que su pista se encontraría vacía por el horario. Pese a no tener permitido ingresar en hora fuera de entrenamiento, se las arregló para pasar desapercibido con una copia de la llave que siempre llevaba en su llavero. No era usual que se metiera sin permiso, casi nunca lo hacía pero en casos que lo necesitara, uno de los trabajadores de allí le ayudó con eso brindándole esa llave. Su rebeldía a veces llegaba a niveles insospechados.

—No tienes que patinar si no sabes —dijo ingresando a la pista y dirigiéndose al área de casilleros, en dónde siempre había uno que otro par de patines de reemplazo.

—¿Estás seguro que podemos estar aquí? —revisaba hacia cualquier rincón que sus ojos alcanzaban, en guardia de que no apareciera nadie que los termine sermoneando y echando del sitio.

—Está bien, no vendrá nadie —se colocó el par de patines y se adentró a la pista.

Como si el toque de los patines en el hielo se le transfiriera un inusual hechizo de relajación por las piernas, Yurio se tranquilizó totalmente y lo siguiente fue dejarse llevar por las cuchillas, utilizando un reducido espacio que no se alejaba demasiado de la posición de su madre.

La mujer seguía sus movimientos con su mirada, era la primera vez que le permitía verlo con su consentimiento, no a escondidas o creando un pleito. ¿Estaba soñando acaso?

—¿Por qué? —Esa pregunta se enterró en su mente: ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué le permitía verlo patinar? ¿Por qué no conversaban? ¿Por qué no le atacaba o no la culpaba de su abandono? ¿Por qué no le hacía preguntas? ¿Por qué no conseguía sentir que realmente todo estaba mejor? ¿Qué significaba estar en este lugar?

Cuando el ruso se atribuyó a mirarla, se detuvo brusco al ver cómo lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse torrencialmente de esos cristalinos ojos esmeraldas.

—¡¿Hey?! ¿Por qué lloras ahora? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Cómo qué me ocurre? ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! —exclamó con sus manos apoyadas en el lateral de la pista—. ¡¿Por qué solo patinas, por qué no me dices nada ni tampoco me culpas?!

—Qué… —anonadado, ¿cómo respondería esas interrogantes?

—¡Se supone que te descargues, que me digas que fui la peor madre del mundo, un monstruo, que me odias, que ya no quieres verme! —gritó entre su llanto y voz angustiada.

—¡¿Acaso quieres que volvamos a pelear?! Se supone que estamos para arreglar las cosas… o esa era la intensión —no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir para tranquilizar a esa mujer, por una parte ese tipo de cosas sí se las hubiese dicho, no negaba nada de lo oído pero ¿qué punto ganaba? ¿No sería mejor dejar eso en un pasado?

—¡No es eso! —desesperada, luchaba por no llorar pero era imposible, su mayor lucha era que se le entendiera el hablar sin quedarse sin aire—. ¡Yo no quise dejarte. Pero estaba sola y no supe cómo actuar, quería crecer, conseguir mucho dinero y ayudar a pagar tus clases de patinaje. Mandaba dinero cuando podía y me preguntaba si te estaba yendo bien, si lograba cumplir mi sueño de cantar en teatros y tu el de ser un gran patinador, nada nos iba a faltar. Tenía miedo de no ser buena, de no poder criarte y apoyarte. Aún así no justifica el dejarte, debí quedarme y que te convirtieras en mi prioridad! —cubrió sus ojos con sus palmas, llorando como si descargara la culpa de toda su vida—. ¡Aparezco queriendo llevarme bien contigo, ¿no es eso hipócrita? Como si las cosas se resolvieran mágicamente y recuperara mi papel de madre, es imposible y no lo merezco!

—¡¿Entonces, qué quieres de mi? ¿Crees que no sé eso? Eres la persona que más daño me ha hecho pero estoy cansado! —gritó en mismo volumen de voz y presionó sus puños con frustración— ¡Estoy cansado de odiar, que tu recuerdo sea un peso que mis pies lleven. Quiero patinar en paz, llevando un mensaje de aprecio a cada persona que ha entrado en mi vida y aunque me provoques dolor, me has dado la vida. Yo no estaría ahora en el hielo si no fuese así, crecí bien, mi abuelo me ayudó y nunca habló mal de ti!

—¡Yo también estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de ser tan insegura y tonta, cometiendo errores que me hacen infeliz y me alejan de todos. Sufrí tanto cuando tu padre me abandonó pero yo te hice lo mismo a ti! —sin descubrir sus ojos que ocultaban sus manos, se inclinó para apoyar su frente sobre el lateral de la pista, sin lograr limpiar sus lágrimas—. ¡Perdóname. Aunque ya no pueda recuperar una relación madre e hijo, perdóname! —su tono de voz descendió, respirando erráticamente y soltando quejidos por su lamento—. Perdóname… Perdóname…

Con un nudo en la garganta del rubio y relajando la presión de sus manos. Escuchó la disculpa tan honesta de su madre que sintió como si sus hombros se alivianaran.

—He crecido sin la presencia de una madre y no la necesitaré ahora. No quiero que ocupes un lugar de madre conmigo —suspiró—. Pero ya, no te preocupes.

La rubia levantó su desastroso rostro apartando sus manos de sus enrojecidos ojos y observó a ese chico cuya presencia se fundía en la blancura del hielo.

—No te odio. Ya no quiero más peleas, ni que sientas que no debes acercarte —pronunció pacífico—. Te he perdonado. Busca tu felicidad, yo estaré bien. Si nunca me hubieses traído al hielo de pequeño, no me habría aferrado a este deporte, no habría conocido a mis amigos, mi pareja… Recuerdo tus manos al ayudarme a no caerme de mis patines —le dio la espalda y comenzó a patinar lentamente—. Yo también tengo recuerdos importantes que nunca olvido… No soy tan bueno expresándome con palabras, pero en el hielo, aquí es donde mejor puedo hablar sin palabras.

Con la sutileza y delicadeza de las cuchillas que lo deslizaban, cada movimiento, cada rastro que dejaba a su paso, cada gesto y secuencia, todo se convirtió en un programa silencioso cuya belleza conmovió el corazón de la mujer.

—Mi ángel… —intentando detener sus lágrimas, ella sonrió con un peso que se bajó de su espalda y buscó en su bolso su móvil. Aprovechando la concentración de su hijo en el hielo, comenzó a grabar su silenciosa rutina—. Gracias…

…

Victor, exhausto, sin moverse aún de su cama, mantenía sus ojos hacia las ventanas de su cuarto y cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormir, fue sorprendido con un mensaje en su móvil. Sin mucho ánimo y energías, se extendió para alcanzarlo y revisar de quién se trataba, si no era Yuri no le interesaba pero cuando lo abrió, sí fue algo importante.

Era un mensaje de video, un video dónde al presionar para reproducir surgió la imagen de ese adolescente que patinaba una rutina. Sus ojos se fijaron a esa silueta, como si por un breve lapso, dejara de lado sus pesares y se robara su atención otra persona.

—¡Yurio! —sonrió— ¡Por fin has encontrado tu mensaje, puedo escucharlo! — Victor salió de la cama y se dirigió hasta sus papeles apilados para anotar rápidamente las notas musicales que sonaban en su cabeza, perfectas a esa rutina que observaba detenidamente, si la viera en persona sería más factible pero no era necesario, todo estaba más que claro. El ágape resonaba mezclado a la letra que creó la madre del muchacho.

Fue extraño cuando se percató de la tonta sonrisa que traía dibujada en su boca, no obstante, no la quitó ni se detuvo al escribir sus notas.

…

Yuri se detuvo hasta uno de los canales de agua en que circulaba el río Neva y con sus brazos apoyados sobre la barandilla, el brillo de la pantalla de su móvil iluminaba los cristales de sus lentes y la piel de su rostro. Se reflejaba la fotografía de Victor, en el bar con la desconocida mujer que ya no se le resultaba tan desconocida.

—Solo busco excusas —suspiró apartando sus ojos y enfocándolos en la superficie del agua—. Es obvio que es la madre de Yurio, pero… ¿Por qué? —continuó suspirando con desgana. La identidad la descubrió desde el primer instante en que la vio, solo que su cabeza se negaba a reconocerla.

No tardó tanto tiempo para comenzar a relacionar un par de cosas.

—Es claro que es una mujer bonita —balbuceaba—. Le gusta cantar, componer… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah… Yulia —se calló uno segundos—. ¿Yulia? ¿Dónde… —hizo memoria y de pronto, ese nombre apareció escrito—. Un momento… ¡No, no, no puede ser! —recordó ese nombre escrito en las hojas de Victor, las hojas que él se había negado a permitirle ver—. ¡Aaah! —exclamó provocando un par de sustos a la gente que circulaba cercana a él—. ¡¿Soy idiota?!

Yuri detuvo su queja y regresó a la normalidad, bastante atención estaba obteniendo de personas. Se tranquilizó y regresó su vista a la fotografía.

—Pero entonces… ¡¿Por qué lo ocultó?! ¿Y por qué está sonrojado? —no pudo evitar relacionar la fotografía grupal que poseía Yurio, en la que su propia expresión revelaba una sospechosa fijación al platinado—. No, es diferente —su expresión de tonto enamorado no era la misma que la de Victor con la rubia, era más sorpresiva, como si pasara vergüenza de algo que le hubiesen dicho—. ¿Qué le habrá dicho?

Estuvo pensativo por un largo rato, entonces, cuando se relajó y sonrió, levantó su mirada al claro cielo de las noches blancas y llegó a una conclusión. Esperaría a que el compositor volviera a aparecer en el complejo de patinaje, poseía una intuición en que él estaba trabajando con la madre de Yurio para elaborar su melodía, era extraño pero confió en eso. Entonces, cuando lo tuviese frente a él… caminaría hasta la profundidad del mar congelado para alcanzarlo, como si se hubiese dado un descanso en que sus pies dolieran por el frío, emprendería de nuevo ese viaje para tomarlo y romper las escarchas de hielo.

Yuri extendió su mano frente a sus ojos, como si señalara con sus dedos a la nada misma y se preguntó si Victor lo extrañaría o al verle se interesaría en saber porqué abandonó su piso. Pronto lo volvería a ver, ¿la forma en que se la relacionaban entre ellos, habrá cambiado para ese entonces? A veces la distancia puede traer mucha ayuda en comprender qué es lo que uno valora.

En el pasar de los días, la madre de Yurio y Victor se encontraron en el estudio de grabación para poder grabar y finalizar la canción esperada por el patinador, sin siquiera estar enterado de que su melodía estaba en proceso de creación, aún creía que debía encontrarse con Victor en la pista para que viera su progreso, su ausencia le fue frustrante. Para Yuri, sus sospechas del no concurrir a la pista ya no la relacionaba en su persona, había puesto su confianza en que tarde o temprano Victor aparecería con la melodía de Yurio. Si eso ocurría, entonces ya no le quedaría dudas de la relación del compositor y la rubia. Por eso, en esos últimos días, estuvo practicando con mayor relajación mas eso no significaba que no estuviese nervioso por la pronta charla que esperaba tener con el platinado.

En el estudio, la combinación de instrumentos y notas estaba finalizada y solo quedaba agregarle la voz, Yulia hizo lo mejor de sí para darle canto a esa melodía en latín. Entre varias pruebas, indicaciones del compositor, descansos, edición, de a poco, todo el proceso fue cobrando el matiz que buscaba Victor.

—Suena bien —dijo la muchacha cuando escucharon el resultado con los demás trabajadores del área—. Pero, ¿qué te parece si agudizan mi voz? —sugirió.

—¿Agudizarla? Parecerá cantada por un niño —respondió Victor frente al equipo de la sala de control.

—Sí pero me gustaría que Yuri no reconociera mi voz, ¿crees que no quedaría bien? Tal vez le daría un estilo más inocente a la melodía por el ambiente que proyecta —se quitó los cascos.

—Veamos —habló con el profesional que se encargaba de controlar el panel y con indicaciones fueron editando la voz grabada de la mujer—. Tampoco queremos que suene muy superficial, pero podría funcionar con unos tonos más altos, creo que ahí quedaría perfecto.

Escucharon una vez más la melodía con los cambios y la chica sonrió en aprobación, es como lo había imaginado y estaba segura de que quedaría perfecta con su hijo. Victor pensaba lo mismo, ambos lograron un gran trabajo y él estaba agradecido de que ella pudiera arreglar las cosas con ese muchacho; si eso no ocurría, posiblemente habría sido un trabajo perdido. El instante en regresar a esa pista de hielo se acercaba, como profesional que era iba a tener que ocuparse de su cliente, lo que tuviese relación con Yuri debía apartarlo o no podría concentrarse.

Esa noche, luego de cenar con su compañera, Yuri se relajó bebiendo una taza de té en la pequeña sala. Desde su partida en el piso de Victor, su móvil no volvió a sonar con algún mensaje o llamada suya, no ha visto su rostro o escuchado su voz y nunca en la vida se sintió tan raro como en esos días. Pese a todo y sus rayadas mentales, preocupaciones o decisiones, hoy el día resultó tranquilo, como si su mente lo necesitara.

—Hoy Yuri no luce como Yuri —pronunció Mila al salir de la ducha mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla.

—¿A qué te refieres a que no luzco como yo? —revisaba su computador sobre el sillón, intercambiaba uno que otro mensaje por skype con Pichit y a la par buscaba ideas para su segundo traje que pese a no tener aún esa melodía, no podía dejar de lado esos detalles.

—Ya sabes, no tan ansioso. Has estado tan afectado en estos días por Victor, ¿ocurrió algo bueno? —se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno… Creo que a Yurio le irá bien con sus programas y eso me hace sentir positivo, tengo un gran rival y amigo. Por otro lado, conocí a su madre y no creerás qué descubrí —buscó su móvil y revisó en su galería para mostrarle una fotografía—. ¿La conoces, verdad?

—¿Eh? —miró la fotografía de cerca, su identidad no era del todo clara— ¿Esta es la persona con la que decías que Victor se veía?

—¿No la reconoces? ¿Acaso no has visto a la madre de Yurio?

—La madre de… —volvió a ver la fotografía con mayor análisis—. ¡Aaah! ¡Es ella! Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Victor está saliendo con la madre de Yurio? ¿Eso no significará que algún día será su padrastro? —sacó conclusiones apresuradas sin pensarlas realmente.

—¡Mila! —le quitó el móvil—. Y luego me dices a mí que no saque conclusiones antes de hablar con él —suspiró—. Sospecho que están trabajando juntos. No entiendo porqué lo quiso guardar como un secreto pero no lo veo raro. Además, ella me ha dicho que canta y compone canciones, y con eso solo necesite recordar su nombre.

—¿Su nombre?

—Yulia. Ese nombre estaba escrito en imprenta en las hojas de Victor —bebió de su taza de té—. Como sean las cosas, siento que esta distancia fue necesaria, para calmarme y organizar mis ideas. No sé qué pensará Victor o cómo habrá tomado todo esto, si al final la brecha entre nosotros se hizo más larga o quizás me habrá extrañado. Creo que esta clase de emoción me asustó.

—Sí, lo entiendo. La verdad nunca se me ocurrió que Victor trabajase con alguien más, siempre fue un compositor solitario y no me refiero a esas personas que lo ayudasen con los instrumentos o la grabación misma, en sentido de creación de la misma melodía toda idea y forma de hacerlo ha salido completamente de él, de lo que ve y escucha —se colocó de pie—. De ser como dices, ha cambiado, si eso puede lograr nuevas composiciones, es genial —le miró con gran sonrisa—. Si los dos pudieron sacar algo bueno de estos días, espero que al verse todo se resuelva de la mejor manera. El amor es una de las emociones más complicadas de entender, o la idea no es entenderlo, es dejarlo estar y observarlo, ¿sigues con miedo?

Yuri sonrió.

—La verdad, estoy aterrado. Pero no dejaré que eso me haga retroceder.

Mila le observó con escrúpulo, deduciendo si realmente decía eso con seguridad o trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no retrocedería.

—¡No me mires así! —renegó— ¡Lo digo en serio!

—Solo bromeaba —soltó una risilla—. Me iré a dormir, no te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde —caminó en dirección a su cuarto.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? —se burló al propósito y a medida que su compañera le ignoraba y se marchaba a dormir, continuó hablando con Pichit por unos minutos más hasta decidir en descansar.

…

La rutina de práctica en la mañana siguiente no salió de lo normal, Yuri creía que simplemente sería un día más, uno en que de a momentos su mirada oscilaba hacia la puerta de entrada pero nadie cruzaba por allí. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería pero no cuándo ni qué día; cuando creyó que la práctica finalizaría sin nada nuevo, cada quién abandonando el lugar y yendo a casa, ocurrió.

Desde la puerta principal, se escuchó el picaporte accionarse y pese a que los demás no le dieran la gran importancia por estar concentrados en sus asuntos, Yuri se detuvo en el medio de la pista para observar nervioso hacia la puerta; como si los segundos transcurrieran más lentos que nunca. De pronto, la identidad del invitado no resultó en ser la que aguardaba ansioso. Llevándose una leve desilusión, ingresa la madre de Yurio, que con entusiasmo decidió ser espectadora del entrenamiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el rubio una vez que se percató cómo su madre se acercaba por el lateral de la pista.

—Creí que no te molestaría verte patinar —respondió tímida pero sonriente—. No haré ni diré nada que te moleste.

Yuri, oyendo esa conversación a lo lejos, les dio la espalda para continuar con su patinaje.

—Por cierto, me encontré con una persona cuando me dirigía hasta aquí —mintió para ocultar que no había venido sola.

Un nuevo sonido se oyó desde la puerta y esta vez, surgió otra presencia. Llevándose la atención de toda persona en la sala, de forma energética ingresó una criatura que procedió a correr a toda velocidad por los alrededores de la pista, era Makkachin. El can alborotó el lugar ya que desde varios metros captó el aroma del japonés y comenzó a ladrar frenéticamente mientras se paraba en sus dos patas traseras y se asomaba para poder ver a Yuri.

—¡Makkachin! —exclamó el pelinegro sorprendido. Decidió abandonar el hielo y colocarse los protectores en las cuchillas. Luego se inclinó para recibir al gran perro que corrió saltando en sus brazos—. ¡Te extrañé, Makka! —acarició y frotó todo su pelaje—. Parece que me has extrañado también.

Makkachin de a poco se tranquilizaba por la alegría de poder ver a esa persona que consideraba como parte de su vida, era inevitable, después de un par de meses de convivencia, no le puedes explicar con palabras a un perro que esa persona en realidad no vive allí.

Posterior a eso y al llevarse toda la atención de Yuri, este no notó cuando unos pasos se fueron acercando hasta ellos. Al levantar su mirada, el platinado se detuvo a pocos metros y sus ojos se cruzaron entre sí. Como si no se hubiesen visto por años, todo espacio se congeló en el tiempo, sin palabras que lograsen explicar todo lo que cada uno quería decir. Sin embargo, no era el momento para los dos; sin que Victor le diera la oportunidad de decir algo, su mirada se interrumpió y el tiempo volvió a correr.

—¡Plisetsky! —exclamó buscando la ubicación del patinador y sacó de su abrigo un CD—. ¿Estás listo?

El adolescente se acercó, confundido y anonadado, no comprendía a qué se refería con exactitud.

—¿De qué hablas? Si no me has visto patinar, aún, ¿qué es eso?

Victor buscó el equipo de música y sacó el CD de su estuche.

—No te preocupes, ¿acaso crees que no he estado trabajando todo este tiempo en ti? Luego si tienes preguntas, me las haces. Esta es tu melodía —sonrió—. Vuelvo a preguntarte —colocó el objeto en el artefacto y alistó su dedo en el botón de reproducción—. ¿Estás listo?

Yurio observó hacia todo rincón y persona, al compositor, su entrenador, sus compañeros, su madre… Esto lo tomó tan desprevenido que ni siquiera podía responder a una pregunta tan simple, ¿estaba listo? ¿Realmente lo estaba? No era la primera vez que Victor componía una melodía para él, pero ¿qué poseía tan especial en esta que los nervios los sentía a flor de piel? Pero no todo era nervios o temor, no sabía cómo ese sujeto consiguió producir su melodía pero deseaba escucharla, deseaba sentirla y experimentar con su propio cuerpo si era la correcta para él.

Se dirigió al medio de la pista y relajó sus músculos, respiró hondo y aguardó a por aquella desconocida melodía. El silencio reinó, la mente del ruso se enfocó en un único propósito siendo el mensaje de su rutina la principal misión. Todo era una lucha para alcanzar la tranquilidad justa, ni siquiera le dio un solo minuto para procesar la situación pero en el instante en que el botón se presionó, toda preocupación se esfumó.

Mientras cada uno escuchaba la nueva composición de Victor, admiraban a Yurio como se deslizaba conectándose a la perfección con cada secuencia y salto planeado. Yuri se quedó estático al ver a su adversario tan distinto a lo que usualmente acostumbraba a ver, hasta llegó a preguntarse ¿quién era ese chico? Fundiéndose con el hielo y expresando una paz que deslumbraba en belleza. ¿De esa manera lució él también cuando personificó el eros? Se preguntó. La melodía y el chico que la acompañaba se volvían uno solo. Todos allí entendían lo que el ruso trataba de trasmitir.

El japonés conocía cómo funcionaban las melodías de ese compositor y lo que se necesitaba para alcanzarlas pero al verlo directamente en otra persona, de una forma tan cercana fuera de toda competición, parecía que lo comprendía mucho mejor que antes. Si Yurio buscaba plasmar su agradecimiento y amor a las personas que componía su círculo, familia, amigos, pareja, ese ágape se admiraba, la esencia alcanzaba a los espectadores pero recordó las palabras que Victor le dijo el primer día en que lo encontró en Rusia: El patinador trata de dejar un claro mensaje, todas mis composiciones son historias ajenas. Dejo plasmadas esas emociones y que se sientan al ser escuchadas… ¿Acaso tiene sentido que yo sienta algo en cada una si no son emociones propias?

Si eso fuese cierto, si Victor no sentía los mensajes de los patinadores pero sí lograba plasmarlos, entonces ¿por qué sonreía tan tranquilo al ver a Yurio? ¿Por qué parecía que ese cariño lo reflejaba de la misma forma que el patinador si no eran sus emociones? Yuri se preguntó si esos gestos y expresiones también las habrá hecho cuando consiguió su Eros.

No es que Victor no lo sintiera, sino que creaba conforme a las emociones que conocía, quizás si nunca se hubiese hecho amigo de ellos, si no hubiese decidido abrirse más a la amistad y ser él mismo, tal vez esta melodía no se hubiese concretado. Entonces, con una actitud tan reacia a lo que significaba un amor romántico, ¿cómo lograría que un mensaje así llegara a la comprensión del compositor sin bloquearlo por completo?

De algo estaba seguro el japonés, que Victor sentía más que cualquiera. Ese talento de transformar emociones en música, no podía lograrlo cualquiera, solo necesitaba no descartarlas o reprimirlas.

Cuando Yurio finalizó su rutina y se detuvo para recuperar el aire, se oyó algunos aplausos en las gradas y al levantar su vista, lo primero que divisó fue a su madre llorando y Mila tratando de contenerla.

—¡Hey, no fue para tanto! —exclamó con vergüenza.

—¡Fue hermoso! —le devolvió una respuesta con voz afligida.

—¡Déjala que llore. Fue hermoso! —se unió Mila como si estuviese dándole un escarmiento al adolescente.

—¡Cállense! —se volvió a quejar pero esta vez sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, orgulloso y feliz de conseguir ese programa que tanto trabajo le costó—. ¡Ah, tengo que decirle a Otabek de esto! Seguro estará feliz —patinó hasta la salida de la pista.

—Bien hecho Yuri, ya puedes estar tranquilo, solo necesitas continuar practicando —pronunció Yakov apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del patinador que abandonaba el hielo.

—Lo sé, gracias —aún sonriente, miró para buscar al japonés pero ¿dónde estaba? Creyó verlo cerca de Victor pero ahora no estaba en ningún sitio—. ¿Y Yuri?

Todos se miraron entre sí y el compositor se sorprendió.

—¿No estaba cerca mío? —confundido, buscó con su mirada de la misma manera que Yurio pero tenía razón, él no estaba.

—¿Se habrá ido? —preguntó Mila preocupada.

—¡Ese tonto. Espero no se haya ido antes de que terminara mi rutina! —se quejó el adolescente y se dirigió directo a su móvil que estaba en uno de los asientos. Ignoró que su otro compañero se haya ido y comenzó a mandarle mensajes a Otabek —. Por cierto —miró a su madre—. ¿Tú fuiste la que cantó en mi melodía?

La mujer se congeló.

—¿Eh?

—¿Crees que no me daré cuenta de tu voz? Que esté editada no significa que no pueda reconocerla, es imposible que no sepa cómo es tu voz cuando cantas. Tendrás que darme explicaciones, ¿cómo terminaste trabajando con Victor?

—¿Eh, Eh? —miró a su hijo y a Victor— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Supongo que hay voces o sonidos imposibles de engañar —respondió el compositor muy tranquilo. Era divertido cómo aún así, ella no podía darle una excusa a su hijo y éste aprovechaba a molestarla. Le pareció increíble que a pesar de la distancia de esas dos personas, la conexión que poseían nunca desapareció.

—¡Victor! —Mila se paró frente al compositor con su móvil en su mano— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¿Qué? —retrocedió un paso de la sorpresa y observó a la chica, anonadado—. ¿Qué hago?

—¡Yuri acaba de irse, aún estás a tiempo de alcanzarlo! —gritó señalando hacia la puerta.

Makkachin acompañó ese grito con ladridos y movimientos de un lado a otro, como si le indicara a su dueño que quería salir, quería correr, miraba continuamente la puerta y rasgaba con su pie el suelo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo quién lo busque? Él decidió irse, si quiere hablar conmigo tendrá que venir él hasta mi —se cruzó de brazos, irritado de todo el alboroto entre el rubio y su madre, el perro ladrando y la pelirroja descargando su enojo.

—¡Te digo que lo busques, no hagas que siempre sea Yuri quién corra hacia ti!

Esas palabras le robaron el aliento al platinado. Un recuerdo surgió en su mente, fue extraño. No obstante, ¿qué clase de orgullo traía encima? Si Yuri había decidido irse de su casa ¿acaso estaba mal? Podía tomar sus propias decisiones, solo le molestaba que no le haya hablado antes de eso pero ¿era razón de comportarse como un niño? Si tanto le importaba las acciones de una persona, no debía esperar a que solo esa persona hiciera algo para acercarse. Él debía tomar esa mano también.

—¡Maldición. Más le vale no se haya tomado un tranvía y no me grites así! —le gritó de la misma forma a la muchacha—. ¡Aún no olvido cuando traté de hablar con Yuri por teléfono y atendiste tú!

A medida que el compositor se comenzó a alejar, corriendo hasta salir por la puerta, Mila carcajeó por la reacción de ese muchacho, nunca lo vio tan irritado y gritando de esa forma.

…

Pasos y pasos resonaban por pasillos, un hombre y su perro corrieron intentando no chocar ninguna persona, pese a estar prohibido correr por el recinto, nada de eso importaba. Makkachin usaba su olfato y conducía a su dueño en dirección a la salida. Cuando la luz del día chocó con sus cuerpos, una silueta se visualizó en la lejanía, una silueta que ocultó su risa y no se detuvo de correr. Como si se recreara una vieja escena pero cambiando de roles, Yuri corrió para evitar ser alcanzado.

No se le puede ganar en velocidad a un perro. Makkachin alcanzó al pelinegro y saltó sobre su espalda, provocando que inevitablemente el chico cayera sobre el concreto.

—¡Espera, eso no es justo! —se giró para evitar que el can lo llenara de saliva—. ¿Por qué siempre a mí?

La primera vez que Yuri persiguió a Victor de la misma forma, Makkachin saltó sobre él y Victor no tuvo otra opción que dirigirse a la molesta persona que tanta determinación poseía para conseguir su atención. Ahora no podía creer que sea él quien tuviese que correr tras esa misma persona.

—Katsuki… —se detuvo y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tomando aire exhausto—. No te librarás de mí.

Las mismas palabras que utilizó él, Yuri no pudo controlar su risa. No importaba qué eran ahora ellos, solo necesitaba tenerlo cerca de nuevo, su mente estaba más aclarada, más tranquila. Pronto le diría todo lo que sentía, sin importar la respuesta, lo importante ahora era poder sentir de nuevo su calidez.

—¿Me extrañaste como Makkachin? —sentado en el suelo abrió sus brazos de par en par, como si le diera una gran bienvenida.

—No te creas especial —tal mascota, tal dueño, no dudó en arrojarse sobre el cuerpo del patinador y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Lo más raro de todo, es que ese cansancio que cargó todos esos días, se esfumó.

En el complejo de patinaje, Yurio aún no finalizaba su confrontación con su madre que pese a que las cosas hayan marchado de forma beneficiosa eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella había estado trabajando a espalda suya con el tema de su melodía, de haberlo sabido antes, era claro que él se opondría para que no se involucrara pero que se lo ocultara tampoco era agradable; que su relación se haya o no aclarado un poco no significaba que pudiera actuar así.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué trabajaste con Victor con mi melodía? ¿Tú se lo pediste? —observaba el rubio a su madre que aguardaba sentada y con cierta culpa.

—No es que yo se lo haya pedido. Él sabía que entre nosotros no funcionaban las cosas y yo era una de las razones de tu falta de concentración en el hielo. Lo más seguro es que haya querido plasmar un tipo de conexión entre mi voz y tu mensaje. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea necesaria, a Victor le pareció bueno que yo escriba tu melodía pero estaba esperando a que tú pudieras crearla con tus patines primero —unió sus manos y las presionó con tensión—. Me hizo muy feliz poder ser parte de un trabajo así, esté o no mi voz, es tú melodía, es lo que Victor compuso. Que tu mente sanara por el odio que llevabas por tanto tiempo hacia mí es que lograste expresar tu mensaje a cada persona que forma en tu vida —se colocó de pie ante el silencio juzgable de su hijo—. Si aún puedes reconocer mi voz en tu melodía y no es de tu agrado, puedes pedir que lo graben con otra persona, no deja de perder su esencia…

Los demás patinadores, hasta Yakov, permanecieron callados siendo espectadores de esa charla. No es que luciera como una pelea pero esperaban que la situación no regresara a tonos pasados y eche a perder todo el trabajo.

—No seas tonta —respondió prepotente—. Sería imposible poder imaginarme esa melodía con otra voz. Solo me irrita que te arriesgaras así sin saber si posiblemente yo llegase a odiar que te hayas metido; de igual manera, esto solo funcionó, como bien dices, porque he dejado mi odio a un lado.

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Que no vuelvas a hacer algo así, nada a mis espaldas si me involucran. Esta vez funcionó, me gusta la melodía, es suave, tranquila, tal cual lo buscaba y aunque la voz se oyera diferente a la tuya, fue instantáneo que reconociera que te pertenecía.

—¿Pero cómo? Me has escuchado hablar pero nunca cantar, las voces suelen ser diferentes en el canto, ¿cómo has podido reconocerme? —preguntó inquieta.

Yurio apartó su mirada, con su móvil en mano y mantuvo el silencio por un par de segundos, ni siquiera él poseía una respuesta acertada, simplemente lo sabía. Sin importar que tan editada resonara, el timbre, el color de una voz no puede cambiarse. Él nunca fue una persona que le diera un gran valor a los sonidos, reconocía que la forma de trabajar de Victor en hacer nacer un sonido del silencio era increíble, que lograra darte la melodía que tus pies buscaban, era increíble. Pero con esta melodía en concreto entendía cuan especial y significativo era el trabajo y cuánto logró conectarse con su mensaje; porque ese ágape que se unía a sus amigos, a su pareja, compañeros, familia y con ese cavo suelto que significaba su madre, ¿qué mejor para dar superación a ese obstáculo que la esencia de ella en la misma canción? Ahora lo comprendía, era el sonido del canto que una vez logró escuchar en su infancia, hay sonidos o voces que nunca se consiguen olvidar, estén de forma consciente o inconsciente, remueven recuerdos tan profundos que te hacen percatar de cosas importantes de las que aferrarse. Quizás era así también para Yuri y Stammi Vicino, un sonido que nunca se logra olvidar aunque pasen los años.

—Solo lo sé, eres muy preguntona —respondió esta vez dándole la espalda—. Ahora si me disculpan, ¡debo hablar con Otabek!

Al final, el rubio dejó a un lado esa sincera charla y con una torpe sonrisa en su rostro se alejó de esas personas para poder hablar en privado con el chico que le gustaba. Su madre lo siguió con su mirada, apreciando esos gestos que no se solían ver tan constantes y sintió una sensación de tranquilidad instantánea, como si no hubiera nada más de qué preocuparse con ese niño, o no tan niño. Él iba a estar bien y tenía buenas personas que lo acompañaban.

—Aaah, ya extrañaba verlo así tan distraído hablando con Otabek —Mila se sentó al lado de Yulia—. Desde que su móvil no funcionaba no pudo contactarse con él durante las prácticas, esa cara de tonto enamorado es usual cuando habla con él —sonrió con picardía.

—Mila, tu horario de práctica ya finalizó. Recuerda pulir bien tu último salto —indicó su entrenador a medida que comenzó a observar a los demás patinadores a su cargo en el hielo.

—¡Entendido! —respondió con energía. Cuando regresó su mirada a la rubia, ésta la observaba confusa y no comprendió el porqué poseía esa extraña expresión en su rostro— ¿Qué?

—Tú… ¿dijiste que Yura pone cara de tonto enamorado? ¿Otabek no es su amigo? —preguntó inocente, desconociendo totalmente un importante asunto.

—¿Eh? —se asombró—. ¿Acaso no sabes que ellos son pareja? ¡Creí que lo sabías!

—¡¿Pareja?! ¡Sí mencionó tener pareja pero nunca se me ocurrió que fuese ese chico. No pude preguntarle quién era y lo terminé olvidando, pero nunca pensé que fuese él! —se sonrojó observando a lo lejos a su hijo.

—Oh, bueno —se expresó incómoda—. Ahora ya lo sabes, no te preocupes que Otabek es un buen chico.

—¡No, no me preocupo por eso. Sé que la persona que Yuri escoja estará bien! Si él es feliz yo también lo soy. Solo me sorprendió, mmm —se puso pensativa—. Entonces así son las cosas… y por otro lado están Victor y el otro Yuri, bueno, no puedo decir mucho de ellos ya que no los conozco tanto aunque son demasiado obvios en cómo se miran —miró de nuevo fijamente a Mila—. ¿Acaso a ti te gustarán las chicas?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Hey, que aquí no a todo el mundo le gustan las personas de su mismo sexo! Georgi hace poco tenía novia, yo salgo con un jugador de hockey actualmente —comenzó a actuar tímida e ilusionada—. Aunque recién nos estamos conociendo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Es guapo? —sonrió de forma muy simpática.

—¡Lo es, mucho! —se le ocurrió una idea al instante—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Yo debo recoger mis cosas e irme, salgamos un rato. Puedo mostrarte fotografías de los chicos de hockey —elevó su dedo pulgar.

—No es que esté muy interesada en ver esas fotos —tosió ocultando esa mentira—. Pero me resulta interesante, acepto su propuesta.

En la conversación que Yurio poseía con Otabek, éste a la vez no podía dejar de observar cómo su amiga patinadora y su madre lucían tan amigables entre sí, si esas dos se complotaban en una amistad no podía imaginarse el tormento que tendría que pasar. Si separadas se las arreglaban para ser molestas, unidas lo serían el doble; mientras no se pusieran a hablar de él a sus espaldas… Tal parecía que simplemente debería rendirse ante eso, las mujeres son difíciles de tratar, concluyó.

…

Yuri y Victor decidieron subirse al auto con Makkachin en la parte trasera. El ambiente se sentía tan nostálgico, no era la primera vez que viajaban de esta forma en coche pero Yuri no podía evitar retroceder al pasado y en que tan pocos meses se sintiera de esta forma, descubriendo nuevas facetas en su vida y conociendo a personas tan increíbles.

Sin palabras que aún interrumpieran el silencio, el viaje avanzó con mucha tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que ambos necesitaban al tener la presencia del otro a su lado pero aunque sus sentimientos estuviesen casi a la par, todavía no se habían puesto en palabas, se desconocían.

Victor condujo hasta un gran parque llamado Mikhailovsky y estacionó su auto cerca. Ambos estaban de acuerdo de despejar un rato sus mentes, visitar un lugar tranquilo, relajante, en donde pudieran conversar sin prisas, disfrutando de un agradable sitio entre la verde hierba y una lenta caminata. El último en salir fue Makkachin que no dudó en comenzar a circular por sus propios medios y sin esperar al dúo, sin alejarse demasiado. Había personas circulando en el lugar, obviamente, mas eso no importaba; caminaron hasta estar cercanos a uno de los canales del río, respirando la fresca brisa. Intercambiaron un par de oraciones pero de temas no tan importantes.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato? Hay una banca allí —señaló Yuri.

—¡Oh! Claro, ¿tienes hambre o algo? Podemos comer algo antes si gustas —sugirió el platinado un poco nervioso, ¿nervios de qué? Se sentía extraño que hablaran después del transcurso de esos días sin ponerse en contacto y sin saber la causa de esa distancia, era complicado volver a estar en la misma sintonía.

—No te preocupes, podemos comer más tarde —sonrió presionando el costado de su propio abrigo, la tensión era igual para ambos.

—De acuerdo.

Los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la banca, con su mirada al frente, hacia el angosto canal de agua en el que cruzaban una que otra barca de turismo. ¿Quién de los dos hablaría primero? Yuri sentía que le correspondía a él comenzar a explicarse ya que fue el primero en ocasionar todo esto, irse sin siquiera hablarlo con Victor fue muy egoísta de su parte y lo que menos quería era dar la impresión de que le molestaba vivir con él.

—Yo… —Yuri comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Creo que debo disculparme…

—¿Por qué lo crees así? —preguntó con un tono monótono.

—Debí decir algo antes de irme así de tu piso, debiste haber tenido preguntar por eso, porqué lo hice y porqué no me puse en contacto contigo —habló tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Victor recostó su espalda en contra del asiento y apoyó su nuca en el respaldo, con su vista a las hojas de los árboles y la iluminación del sol que poco cruzaba. Suspiró y colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Claro que me hice esas preguntas, pero yo no soy quién para decirte qué debes hacer. Yo sugerí esta convivencia para comprender mejor al otro y nuestro trabajo, pero si querías irte siempre tuviste esa libertad. Pero el no hablarlo… creí que había confianza entre nosotros.

—¡No es eso, no es que desconfiara! —miró a Victor y apartó su mirada al instante, afligido. Tenía que explicar la realidad de las cosas—. No quiero discutir por esto pero tú también te callas cosas, aún no entiendo porqué no quisiste decirme que estabas trabajando en la melodía de Yurio con su madre ¿acaso creíste que se lo iba a decir a él? ¿eso no es desconfianza?

—¡Eso… —quitó su espalda del respaldad y no pudo terminar su frase porque era cierto, quiso mantener tanto el secreto de aquello por Yurio, para no arruinar su trabajo que hasta apartó a Yuri de la situación pero nunca pensó que eso le molestaría tanto—. A veces puedo ser muy obsesivo con mi trabajo, lo admito, ¿pero era razón para que te vayas así?

—Yo… —tomó aire—. Yo no me fui por eso —aún era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Simplemente necesitaba un tiempo alejado de esa casa, para pensar…

—¿Pensar? —confundido, no podía adivinar todo ese misterio que rodeaba al patinador, ¿pensar qué? ¿Por qué no solo lo decía y ya?—. ¿Y eso que debías pensar no podías habérmelo dicho? ¿Acaso te molestaba algo de mí que te resultaba complicado pensar tranquilo en casa? ¿Acaso con Mila te sentías más cómodo?

—No es eso —presionó sus puños por encima de sus piernas—. En todo caso, no creo que algo hubiese cambiado ya que estabas muy ocupado viéndote con la madre de Yurio, es tu trabajo, estabas ocupado, no ibas a lidiar con mis asuntos y yo no iba a ser una molestia por ello.

—¿Pero por qué dices eso? —suspiró y masajeó su frente—. No eres una molestia para mi, para nada. Si algo te molestaba y eso influía en tu nueva melodía, debiste hablarme, yo estaba dispuesto a pausar todo mi trabajo para escucharte, ¿Acaso crees que sería tan frío de ignorarte?

—No es eso…

—Sigues repitiendo lo mismo —se recostó de nuevo soltando un extenso resoplido. Luego se colocó de pie para levantar una pequeña rama y arrojársela a Makkachin para que la buscara—. No puedo entenderte, si no me hablas no puedo entenderte —pronunció dándole la espalda al japonés.

Yuri juntó sus manos y las presionó con fuerza. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—Yo quiero entenderte… pero primero debía entenderme a mí mismo, qué quería y porqué me afectaban algunas cosas. Todo esto —levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho. Sentía como se estrujaba su corazón y dolía hasta de respirar—. No es fácil para mí, lo que estoy sintiendo… yo…

Victor se giró y notó esa perturbada expresión en el rostro del japonés y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ello, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lucía tan sufrido? ¿Qué le atormentaba? ¿Qué le ocurría?

—¿Qué te sucede? —caminó hasta detenerse frente a sus pies y se agachó—. Soy torpe en estas cosas, es más sencillo para mí manejar las emociones a través de la música.

—Lo sé, puedes captar emociones con notas, puedes crear melodías desde el silencio, puedes completar melodías, ¿pero cómo harás para completar mi melodía final? —su voz temblaba, incapaz de levantar su mirada, solo podía observar a sus propias manos—. Si logras sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo, estoy seguro que la escucharás porque mi rutina está lista.

—¿Qué? —se asombró—. ¿Qué dices? Si ese programa está listo y tienes el mensaje ¿entonces por qué no solamente me lo dices y te veo patinar? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Si conoces esta emoción ¿lo harías? Si has experimentado esta emoción ¿escucharías la melodía de mis patines? ¿Realmente lo harías? —levantó por fin su mirada, con el ceño fruncido y presionando sus dientes de la tensión, ansiedad.

—¿Cuál… —relajó su rostro—. ¿Cuál es esa emoción? —tragó salida, nervioso, era la primera vez que sentía esta clase de nerviosismo sin saber a qué se debía, parecía que la ansiedad del patinador era contagiosa.

Yuri tomó aire, su cuerpo temblaba y un nudo se creó en su garganta. No podía huir más, debía enfrentar el momento, debía aprovechar a comunicar todo lo que se guardaba, aceptar cualquier respuesta y tratar de que las cosas no empeoraran, por fin estaban juntos, no lo que menos quería era volver más incómoda su relación pero esconder una emoción tan importante, era suficiente.

—Es… —relajó su rostro y observó al platinado con una expresión apenada pero esbozando una adorable sonrisa—. Amor.

¿Amor? Victor no podía quitar su perpleja reacción, ¿a qué tipo de amor se refería? ¿Algo similar al de Yurio?

—Pero eso… —sonrió inquieto—. Si Yurio hizo algo así, el amor de personas que te rodean, su ágape ¿acaso buscas algo similar? Si es así…

—Victor —levantó sus manos y las apoyó sobre cada mejilla del ruso. Luego abalanzó su cuerpo para chocar su frente en la suya, ese acto cayó las palabras ajenas al instante—. Es amor… romántico, amor por una persona que quiero a mi lado, es el amor del que quieres pasar toda tu vida con esa persona, ¿lo entiendes?

—El amor romant… —por alguna razón, sus manos empezaron a temblar, podía sentir el aroma y calidez proveniente de la cercanía del pelinegro y eso aumentaba su temblor. Miles de preguntas cruzaron de su mente, era incapaz de moverse, ¿amor por quién? ¿por qué? ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Dijiste una vez que no importaba si no teníamos una etiqueta, que no necesitábamos llamarnos como amigos u otra cosa, solo ser nosotros. Pero la intensidad de las emociones son distintas hacia cada persona, este amor que siento no lo puedo sentir con nadie más, solo con una persona…

El latir del corazón de Victor se aceleró, quería preguntar a quién le correspondían esos sentimientos pero su voz no se expulsaba, no porque no supiera de ello, todo lo contrario, una parte de él conocía la respuesta pero le aterraba escucharla, no quería escucharla. Quería correr, escapar, ¿eso tenía sentido? Para nada, debía comportarse como un adulto, ¿por qué esa emoción? ¿por qué esa emoción de entre todas?

—Victor —susurró—. No te quiero presionar a nada pero ya lo debes sospechar. Debí alejarme para pensar, porque creí que te estabas viendo con alguien y yo no lo sabía, porque me incomodaba compartir tu cama, no quiero que ahora me alejes tú por esto, por favor —cerró sus ojos y como si el tiempo se detuviera, al mismo tiempo que el viento, dejó en claro su razón—. Me gustas, de la forma que he dicho, me gustas…

Todo se sentía como un sueño pero no de la buena manera de la expresión, era irreal y sofocante. Victor se mantuvo estático, con una mirada perdida, parecía como muy dentro de él cayera algo de cristal y se hiciera trizas. Ese tipo de emoción, era extraño, incomprensible porque un lado de su consciencia buscaba extender su mano y corresponder a las tibias palmas apoyadas en su rostro, pero dolía tanto, le aterraba tanto, lo rechazaba tanto que parecía que le habían clavado un puñal. La persona a la que de a poco le abría su corazón ahora poseía esa clase de sentimientos hacia él; el amor no era bueno, solo hería a las personas, las dañaba y las convertía en algo tan frágil.

—Yuri, yo… —juntó fuerza y tomó de sus manos para quitarlas de sus mejillas. Complicado de verlo a los ojos, intentó sonar comprensivo y convincente—. Estoy feliz que sientas algo así por mí, yo realmente te aprecio… Me habría gustado que volvieras a vivir conmigo y que hablásemos más —una gota de sudor surcó por el lateral de su cabeza—. Pero ya sabes… más allá del trabajo, algo como esto… no quiero lastimarte pero… —Tenía que terminar la frase: termina la frase, recházalo, termina la frase. Se repetía en su mente, luchando contra su propio cuerpo.

Entonces, cuando el ruso miró hacia arriba en lo que permanecía agachado frente a Yuri y quiso finalizar su frase, esta vez no fue la frente que sintió un tacto. Unos suaves labios se reposaron sobre los suyos, robándole el aire y todo pensamiento, su mente se puso en blanco. No era la primera vez que sentía esos labios, los recordaba de aquel momento en la pista de hielo, cuando estaba ebrio y el robo un beso al pelinegro, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya no era una tontería por el alcohol, no era solo una persona con la que trabajaba. El beso se asemejó a una eternidad, quizás solo fueron dos segundos, ya nada tenía sentido y Victor no pudo apartarse, se sintió totalmente sumido ante ese chico: recházalo, recházalo… continuaba repitiéndose.

—No quiero que te presiones a dar alguna respuesta, ¿ibas a rechazarme verdad? —habló a pocos centímetros de su rostro—. Volveré a vivir contigo, ¿trabajarás conmigo en mi nueva melodía?

—¿Q.. qué, qué? Espera, Yuri, ¿no habías dicho que te incomodaba mi cercanía por estas emociones? ¿a qué te refieres con el trabajo de la melodía? Una melodía como esta…

—Por eso, dame tiempo, aguarda un poco más hasta darme la respuesta, aceptaré cualquier respuesta que quieras darme pero déjame mostrarte mi emoción, mi mensaje, si no logro que lo escuches, me rendiré. Toma este riesgo conmigo, deja que me acerque —regresó su mano en la pálida mejilla y miró fijamente a sus ojos—. Si mi amor nunca consigue formar una melodía dentro de ti, recházame. Hasta entonces, quédate cerca de mí y no te vayas.

Era atemorizante, era imposible de comprender que no pudiera negarse ante esas palabras, si tan seguro estaba Victor de que no sentía lo mismo que él ¿qué podía perder? ¿Qué tanto peligro podía correr? Lo más raro de todo, eran esas palabras finales que resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez "quédate cerca y no te vayas", ¿fue al propósito o una simple coincidencia? El niño en su interior que una vez tocó el principio de la melodía con ese nombre, tal parecía sentirse motivado en volver a presionar sus notas pero no se lo permitiría. Lo que no sabía es que Yuri usaría con él todas sus armas para intentar derrumbar hasta la última pieza de hielo en su corazón.

Victor no podía responder, no podía dar una respuesta acorde a toda esa cascada de revelaciones. Lo más cercano que se esperaba era alguna excusa por parte de Yuri ante su inesperada partida, que le incomodaba esta convivencia o quería ser compañero de piso con Mila ya que se llevaban bastante bien, cualquier razón que le diera le parecería más digerible que confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el japonés era de los que se enamoraban fácil? Porque no llegaba a entender porqué lo escogió a él, bueno, no era el más certero en decir algo como eso ¿acaso no estaba comenzando a poseer esa misma clase de emociones que tanto negaba?

¿Debía aceptar esa condición? Yuri quería regresar a vivir con él y mostrarle el amor al que se refería, ¿intentaría conquistarlo? Era bastante extraño todo lo que ocurría, tenía muchas preguntas al respecto pero se mentiría si dijera que no estaba curioso. Si aceptaba darle ese tiempo, ¿qué iba a cambiar? Tenía asumido que este trabajo sería todo un fracaso, sin importar lo que hiciera nada resultaría, era imposible que pudiera materializar en una melodía sentimientos de ese tipo hacia él. Pero a todo esto, Victor no deseaba lastimar a ese chico, le tenía bastante aprecio para verlo sufrir; eso no significaba que debiera aceptar esos sentimientos. Por la mirada tan decidida de Yuri, de aceptar rendirse si no conseguía su cometido, trasmitía seguridad de que todo estaría bien para él, que pese al desenlace seguiría adelante ¿pero y Victor?

—¿Por qué… —no podía aceptar tales condiciones de una manera tan sencilla, todavía tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a esta situación y si tomar este rumbo sería la mejor opción—. ¿Por qué te gusto? Quiero decir —optó en sonar lo más comprensible posible, no actuar impulsivamente reacio pese a que no le agradase para nada que el sentimiento de Yuri escalase de tal forma—. ¿Qué has visto de mí que te haga despertar esa emoción que consideras amor? ¿Por qué o cómo consideraste que la forma en que me veías ya no era como en un principio?

Yuri sonrió y se colocó de pie, tomó asiento a su lado, con una expresión muy relajada, aliviado de poder hablar de todo este tema y no mantenerlo oculto o que otros amigos lo supieran.

—Ese tipo de preguntas, no creo que tengan una respuesta exacta —juntó sus manos, con su vista al canal del río—. A veces simplemente sucede, conoces a alguien, hablas con esa persona, empiezas a sentir más interés en lo que hace, lo que le gusta y su mundo, tus ojos buscan a esa persona y en tu mente te preguntas qué estará haciendo o pensando; al principio te vi como el compositor que me daría la oportunidad de conseguir una melodía ganadora, luego comprendí lo que realmente significaba el trabajo de tales melodías, las emociones detrás de ellas, te empecé a ver como mi compañero, la persona con la que compartía algo más allá que un trabajo. Quería conocerte más y de esa manera, entendí que mi mundo se amplió —sus ojos parecían que brillaban similar al reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre la superficie de agua—. Entendí que quería incluirte en mi vida, en cómo mis sentimientos me indicaban lo que realmente quería, ¿cuándo fue que comencé a verte de esta forma? No estoy seguro, pero aunque me diera confusión y quisiera escapar para aclarar mi mente… —presionó sus manos con fuerza—, se siente bien sentirse así, no sé si entenderás mi emoción en algún momento por eso te pedí que esperaras un poco más para demostrártelo. No significa que nuestra relación cambie o debas poner un escudo ante mí, quizás al final igual no me correspondas pero, quiero que la entiendas, que puedas escucharla.

—Entenderla… escucharla…

El problema no era el querer a una persona, tener afecto hacia alguien, el problema que veía Victor era cuando se adentraba a justamente lo que describió Yuri, ¿por qué pensar tanto en alguien? ¿Por qué incluirla tanto en tu mundo y lo cambie a lo que usualmente acostumbrabas? ¿Valía tanto la pena arriesgarse a que esa persona te alegre tus días como te los destroce por completo? Todo tenía un lado bueno y otro malo, ¿cuál era el límite? ¿Era cierto que no lo estaba entendiendo? En su mente estaba seguro que no quería amar a nadie, no cruzar un límite que lo haga vulnerable pero ¿un sentimiento se podía controlar con solo negarlo?

—Hicimos una promesa en que a cambio de abandonar la melodía que de niño anhelaba, me ayudarías a crear dos melodías nuevas, ¿Seguirás ayudándome en esta última? No te obligaré a nada si no te sientes cómodo, es una petición egoísta —apoyó una de sus manos sobre el dorso de la mano del ruso y lo observó con determinación.

¿Cómo iba a negarse ante aquella mirada? Si respondía que "no", todo habría terminado aquí, Yuri ya no tendría una razón para quedarse, ¿acaso Victor no notaba que sin importar qué, permitiría a Yuri tener esa razón para quedarse? ¿Qué excusa tendría una vez regresara a su país y continuara compitiendo?

—¿No sufrirás? —preguntó el ruso preocupado—. Si nada sale como esperas o termino hiriéndote…

—Todos sufrimos en algún momento de nuestras vidas —sujetó el rostro de Victor con ambas manos—. Nos hace fuerte el cómo superamos ese sufrimiento, sin importar la decisión que tomes, no puedes controlar los sentimientos ajenos, cómo reaccionan, cómo esa persona decide afrontarlos; solo enfócate en como los interpretas y en los tuyos propios, no soy un experto en nada de esto pero sí sé que nunca puedes responsabilizarte de emociones como estas.

Victor rió con simpatía.

—Pero me pides esperar y trabajar en una melodía casi imposible.

—Por eso dije que es una petición egoísta —sonrió—. Y con ese "casi" es todo lo que necesito.

Yuri rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Victor y se mantuvo en un fuerte abrazo, apoyando su rostro en su pecho, captando su fragancia natural, como si necesitara ese nuevo abrazo para terminar de recuperar todas sus energías perdidas del tiempo en que no pudo tenerlo cerca. En cambio, Victor no sabía cómo actuar, si aceptar su abrazo y estrecharlo de la misma forma o simplemente quedarse estático para no dar un mensaje erróneo; era gracioso para Yuri no pronunciar palabra alguna porque era clara la confusión del ruso y torturarlo por unos segundos no era tan malo. Sin embargo, no podían quedarse así para siempre y los murmullos de personas que circulaban por el mismo sendero del parque no se hicieron tardar, eso era el menor de los problemas ya que a ninguno le importaba la opinión ajena en ese sentido, pero no era el curso con el que el japonés esperara a que el otro reaccionara, no era necesario actuar extraño o creer que tendría que tener cuidado, parecía que no escuchó bien todo el discurso que le dijo con anterioridad.

—Victooor —levantó su rostro con una gran sonrisa—. Me abrazaste antes cuando me alcanzaste al momento de alejarme a la salida del complejo y ahora estás tan nervioso, te lo dije, no tienes que poner una barrera ahora solo por esto; si te sientes incómodo dímelo, si no puede funcionar para ti el solo hecho de acercarme de esta forma, solo dilo, no pienses de más.

—¡No me incomoda! —decidió abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¡Solo estoy procesando la situación! —a pesar que en su juventud haya habido personas que se han confesado ante él, dicho que lo querían y querer estar a su lado de la misma manera que Yuri, ¿por qué era imposible compararlos con él? A su pasado, nada de eso habría sido importante ya que nunca se enamoró y aunque dañara a otras personas, no era difícil seguir delante. Pero en cambio, con este chico sentía esa simpatía de atesorarlo y verlo sonreír, con su grupo de amigos ya sea Mila, Yurio u Otabek, que ellos estuviesen bien también era un deseo que mantenía, aún así Yuri se encontraba en un plano superior, era extraño ¿cómo logró ubicarse en ese sitio? Y ¿cómo podría quitarlo de ese sitio? ¿Quería eso?

—Admito ser una persona ansiosa pero verlo en ti es gracioso —se apartó unos centímetros y acercó sus manos a su rostro—. No tengas miedo, no pelees con tu mente si al final nada de esto resulta no habrá sido tu culpa.

Victor apoyó sus palmas sobre las de Yuri y sostuvo sus manos, captando la calidez de su suave piel, si alejaba a Yuri sufría, si se acercaba y tocaba a Yuri, sufría, entonces ¿cuál era el camino correcto? Eligió confiar en el japonés, si de esta manera podría ayudarlo y encontrar su melodía, aceptaría quedarse a su lado. No parecía que su miedo fuese en lastimarlo a él sino en que el hielo de su corazón fuese más frágil de lo que creía, por ahora, ese conflicto entre su mente y negar el sentimiento de amor sería un hecho pero no todos resultan ser tan fuertes para reprimir algo sin romperse.

De pronto, entre ellos surgió el hocico de Makkachin que se cansó de ser ignorado y decidió unirse ante esa muestra de cariño que observó de sus dos personas favoritas.

—¡Waa, tranquilo Makkachin! —acarició Yuri riendo—. No te dejaremos de lado, ¿te sentiste solo? ¿Te has portado bien mientras no estuve?

Makkachin, entre ladridos, se subió con sus dos patas delanteras sobre las piernas de Yuri y con suma alegría comenzó a acurrucarse para recibir más mimos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —continuó acariciando y abrazando con mucho cariño—. ¡Eres tan adorable! —rió.

—Realmente te ama —Pronunció Victor que los observaba a ambos, sonriendo y disfrutando de esa tierna vista. Sus palabras fueron inconscientes, ni siquiera se percató cuando lo dijo en voz alta.

—Lo sé —respondió apoyando su rostro sobre el pelaje del can y devolviéndole una tranquila sonrisa.

Al recibir esa expresión, el corazón del ruso dio un fuerte latido y sin dudarlo se colocó de pie, rígido y sintiendo esos latidos incómodos de los que no quiso buscar explicación. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y actuar como si nada fuera de lo normal sucediera, no iba a darle importancia a este tipo sensaciones, no eran importantes.

—Será mejor que regresemos, debo prepararme para una función en unas horas —dijo esperando a que lo acompañara—. ¡Ah! Tú estás en lo de Mila ahora, ¿debo llevarte allí?

—Cierto… —se levantó del asiento—. Le preguntaré si está allí, no tengo llave del lugar, si debo esperarla unos minutos no habrá problema —sacó el móvil de su bolsillo—. Aguarda un segundo —buscó el número en el directorio y esperó a que Mila respondiera la llamada.

—De acuerdo —quería preguntarle si iba a buscar sus cosas para regresar con él o se quedaría unos días más con ella, pero no buscaba demostrarse ansioso por ello, dejaría que Yuri le informara a su decisión.

Yuri entabló conversación con su amiga mientras que el ruso observaba cada gesto, escuchaba cada palabra y aguardaba con paciencia. Al transcurso de un par de minutos, el japonés cortó la llamada y se acercó para contar la situación.

—Al parecer, Mila está de compras con la madre de Yurio —suspiró pesimista—. Qué peculiar amistad, no me imagino lo que deberá soportar Yurio —se rió—. En fin, dejé mis cosas en el complejo y mi equipaje sigue en el piso de Mila, no tiene intensiones de regresar temprano —expresó disgusto nuevamente—. Mmm, podría aún así esperar a que regrese.

—¿Y por qué no vienes a mi piso?

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió—. Porque no tengo nada, ni ropa, nada. Si vuelvo contigo prefiero tener mi equipaje para asentarme bien.

—Pero no te quedarás esperando afuera del piso de Mila, quién sabe cuándo volverá. Si es por ropa yo puedo prestarte, es hasta mañana, no hay problema alguno —dijo buscando que se sintiera cómodo.

—Mmm —la idea de usar la ropa de Victor le avergonzaba, aunque él haya dicho eso sin hallarle el lado incómodo; le agradaba que pensara tanto en su bienestar, y ante oportunidades como estas era imposible negarse—. Si para ti está bien, entonces no puedo negarme —sonrió—. Aunque también estaba pensando en la función que dijiste tener esta noche, quería ir a verte.

—¿Quieres? —¿por qué se sentía un poco feliz de que el patinador vaya a asistir a su función de piano? —. Pero si tú puedes escucharme cuando quieras sin tener que asistir al teatro, bueno, el ambiente del teatro es un poco distinto entre la acústica —explicaba sonriente—. Las funciones a veces se repiten, además voy de un teatro a otro, solo dime cuándo quieres ir y puedo buscarte, no te escabullas como la primera vez; aunque en esa ocasión fue en un ensayo —continuaba sonriendo ante el lejano recuerdo. Al mirar a Yuri se sorprendió cómo este le devolvía la mirada pero mucho más sorprendido—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —apartó su vista y agachó su cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, unido a una sonrisa de extrema felicidad. Poder ver a Victor de esa forma, tan relajado, expresivo y amistoso era lo mejor del mundo, tan distinto a cuándo lo conoció por primera vez. Este lado de la personalidad de Victor ya no estaba oculto, pensaba que seguro él era consciente de ello pero le restaba importancia, sea como sea, todo estaría bien si continuaban de esta forma—. Regresemos a casa.

Makkachin ladró al oír esa palabra y se adelantó del resto.

—Vamos —aceptó.

…

Al momento en que Yuri volvió a poner pie en ese lugar… al abrir la puerta y quitarse su calzado, fue como si unas intensas ganas de llorar invadieran todo su ser. Era como regresar a casa, ¿cómo un lugar se podía sentir tan entrañable? No es que fuese su real hogar y pese a eso, decir: Estoy en casa; no era simple cortesía o costumbre. Cada paso que sus pies sentían en la superficie de madera, el gran perro que ingresaba con tanta comodidad a hacer de las suyas, sus manos que se reposaban en el respaldar del sillón y sus dedos captaban la suavidad del terciopelo, el aroma tan propio de la habitación, el piano cercano a los grandes ventanales, todo. Sentía como si nunca quisiera apartarse de este lugar pero no podía decirle eso a Victor, sería como estar obligándolo a aceptar su dependencia y si al final era rechazado, ¿qué sentido tenía que supiera que deseaba quedarse? No debía permitir que malos pensamientos arruinaran este momento pero las lágrimas se mantenían al ras del lagrimal, se sentía feliz, era innegable, conseguir regresar de nuevo y el haber confesado sus sentimientos era un gran peso que se alivió.

—Te buscaré algo de ropa, puedes darte una ducha —dijo Victor a medida que se alejaba por el pasillo y solo podía ver la espalda de Yuri, inmóvil en dirección al piano, ¿Estaba bien? Se preguntó, ya que no obtuvo ninguna contestación por su parte. Una vez encontró algunas prendas, aunque su talle fuese más grande al del japonés, regresó con la ropa sobre sus manos. El muchacho no se movió de su posición—. ¿Yuri?

—¡Ah! Lo siento Victor, me sentí un poco nostálgico —se giró a recibir la ropa pero antes se limpió un par de lágrimas que viajaron por su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —se alarmó, entregándole la ropa y subiendo sus manos para tomar su rostro—. Dime, ¿realmente está bien que hayas regresado? Si es difícil para ti que no te haya dado una respuesta…

—Pff… —al final sus lágrimas terminaron convirtiéndose en risa que trató de contener—. Tranquilo, estoy bien. Victor te estás preocupando demasiado —calmó su risa y meció su cabeza para conseguir colocar sus labios sobre su palma y depositar un beso.

—¡Yuri! —apartó rápidamente sus manos mientras ese chico continuó riéndose y cruzó a paso rápido por su lado para marcharse al baño.

—Gracias por la ropa, Vitya.

¿Qué era todo esto? El ruso quedó prácticamente en shock luego de escuchar la puerta del sanitario cerrarse, el calor del beso en su mano se extendió por cada fibra de su cuerpo, como si la temperatura se elevase de golpe. Yuri estaba siendo demasiado provocador pero eso no parecía molestarle; su corazón era una serie de palpitares descontrolados que si no volvía a la calma, ¿cómo daría una función relajado? Lo que menos pensaba ahora era en esa función, ¿fue una buena idea permitirle al japonés volver a casa? Ya ni siquiera sabía que era bueno o que no, era bueno para tentarlo y aunque su mente dijera una cosa, su cuerpo le decía otra. Siempre fue una persona correcta, de buenos modales, pero últimamente maldecir en su cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, ¿Cómo iba a manejar la tensión física?

Al transcurso del pronto anochecer y Yuri tarareando a la par que doblaba el pliegue del pantalón que le quedaba grande, a la vez de las mangas de su camisa, revisó en la cocina qué cena podría preparar cuando Victor regresara. Extrañaba cuando llegaba primero y preparaba la comida para ambos, retomar la actividad lo alegraba. Makkachin se quedó descansando en el sillón después de todo el paseo del día.

—Mmm, Victor no me dijo a qué hora regresaría —avanzó por la sala para buscar su pantalón y así sacar el móvil de su bolsillo—. Me pregunto si habrá estado bien que haya hecho eso —recordó el beso que le dio en su mano—. No miré cómo reaccionó —se agachó agitándose de un lado a otro como todo un tonto enamorado y tímido ante pequeñas insinuaciones—. ¡Waaa, ¿qué debería hacer?! Pero lo besé, también en sus labios en el parque y él no pareció molestarle —revisó sus mensajes del móvil—. Debería preguntarle a Mila o a Pichit consejos, ¿estaría bien que haga otro movimiento? Tampoco quiero parecer un acosador, mmm —se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro por la sala—. Los abrazos no le molestan y aceptó que esté a su lado aunque conozca mis sentimientos, ¿Acaso sabe que intento que se fije en mi? Mmm… Victor me quiere pero no de la misma forma en que yo lo hago —se dejó caer en el sillón, jugando con el móvil—, pero él nunca se enamoró y tuvo parejas antes, entonces, aunque no esté enamorado de mi por ahora ¿podría hacer conmigo… esas cosas de… —su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso— ¿pareja?

Makkachin permanecía dormido pese al ruidoso muchacho a su lado.

—¿Qué debería hacer? No me molestaría hacer esas cosas con Victor —se abrazó a sí mismo—. No tengo experiencia pero… es Victor. Pero, podría espantarse y alejarme, creyendo que estoy yendo demasiado lejos —meditaba en profundidad—. Pero eso solo lo haría si me viese diferente a los demás, ¿qué lugar tengo si rechaza eso, y cual si lo acepta?

Se colocó de nuevo de pie y continuó circulando por la habitación, hasta que se detuvo frente al piano y tocó al azar un par de teclas.

—Hasta entonces, quédate cerca de mí y no te vayas —suspiró—. ¡¿Por qué dije algo tan vergonzoso?! —presionó las teclas con mayor rapidez—. ¿Qué pensará realmente Victor? quiero preguntarle más cosas —apoyó su espalda cerca del teclado y subió sus piernas sobre al asiento, abrazándose en el ahora silencio. Dejó su nariz apoyada sobre sus rodillas para tranquilizarse con el aroma del ruso. Cuando abrió sus ojos visualizó algo extraño que se encontraba en el suelo, a un lado del asiento.

Un trozo de papel, doblado, estaba allí como si se hubiese caído. Estiró su mano y lo levantó curioso, no pensó que fuese algo serio, ¿algunas notas de Victor? Pero cuando desdobló el pequeño papel reconoció una serie de números.

—¿Un número de teléfono? —arriba del número estaba escrito algo, en ruso, no sabía qué decía pero era claro que se refería a un nombre con ¿un corazón dibujado a su lado? —. Mmm… —se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos y se los volvió a poner—. Entiendo.

Le tomó unos segundos, entre ver fijamente ese papel, para tomar una opción en cual actitud adoptar. ¿Celos? Por supuesto, mas esta vez no sería tan ansioso para creer que el ruso se encontró una muchacha para salir a divertirse, ya cometió ese error con la madre de Yurio pero ¿cómo debía interpretarlo? No podía culparlo, conocía que los horarios de trabajo de Victor lo mantenían alejado de otras cuestiones y él era un hombre también, reconocía que podía ser difícil solo complacerse a uno mismo. Sin embargo, si Victor requería satisfacerse o si sentía el deseo de hacerlo, sin compromiso, Yuri se ofrecería; si ambos buscaban sentirse bien, ¿qué los detenía?

—¡Makkachin! —exclamó al can que desorientado no entendía qué ocurría—. Voy a hacerlo, cuando Victor regrese… —su mano temblaba de los nervios—. Le preguntaré que piensa al respecto de esto y si quiere… —su voz comenzó a disminuir de intensidad—, si quiere… —se mordió sus labios y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de dormir para arrojarse a la cama, meterse dentro de las cobijas y gritar en una de las almohadas—. ¡No seas miedoso Yuri Katsuki!

…

Por otro lado, Mila reía en acompañamiento de Yulia, disfrutando de una taza de café y rodeadas de bolsas de compras.

—¿Crees que estarán bien esos dos? —preguntó la rubia.

—¡Claro que sí! —leía los mensajes del japonés que le invadió todo el chat de whatsapp, desesperado por toda su catarata de emociones—. Yo ya no puedo ayudar más a Yuri en sus decisiones, él sabe qué debe o quiere hacer. Los dos estarán bien —sonrió y sopló su café—. Mientras cada uno deje de escapar a sus deseos, se entenderán.

—Tienes razón. Son como dos notas musicales que deben tener una buena armonía para acoplarse —levantó su taza de café.

—Nunca mejor dicho, acoplarse —levantó su taza para chocarla con la suya—. En múltiples sentidos —sonrió de forma pervertida.

—¡Eres terrible! —carcajeó la rubia.

Al llegar al teatro, no había personas aún concurriendo a la función, no era la hora. Victor bajó de su auto e ingresó para dirigirse directamente al asiento del piano, sabía que faltaba tiempo para que el público llegase y no es que necesitara un instante para practicar, necesitaba un instante para pensar. ¿Cuántas veces había repetido su rutina de trabajo? Llegar, ejecutar un par de melodías, recibir aplausos, uno que otro comentario a la salida de cada función y marcharse, ocupar el resto de su tiempo ideando futuras composiciones o contratos con otras personas buscando lo mismo… ¿Cuántas melodías llegó a escuchar en toda vida y que terminaran significando más para otras personas que para sí mismo? ¿Cuántas veces llegó a escuchar que lo admiraban, lo amaban sin darle interés a ello? Eros, ágape, una confesión, ¿qué tenían tan diferentes que era imposible contrastarlo con otros trabajos o frases de otras personas?

Con las teclas de piano frente a él, se relajó y entonó un par de melodías que lo ayudaron a distraerse, aunque claro, no es que él estuviese solo, en el lugar se encontraban personas alistando equipos, revisando las luces y demás elementos detrás del escenario. Nadie se esperó que aquel piano sonase en estos momentos mas no comentaron nada referente a ello, solo concluyeron que el pianista apareció para practicar y eso estaba en toda su libertad. Algunos se hallaban más enfocados en que cada cosa estuviese en su lugar para cuando la gente llegase, otros escuchaban sin detener su trabajo; el piano de Victor siempre era agradable de oír en cualquier oportunidad.

Uno de los trabajadores de allí no pudo evitar detenerse para espiar al pianista, asomándose por detrás de un gran telón en el que se encontraba revisando las luces. Todos en el teatro sabían quién era Victor Nikiforov, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaban, que lo veían, todos sabían quién era pero nadie lo conocía; más allá de que pocos tenían la oportunidad de entablar conversación con él, sus expresiones nunca revelaban demasiado de cómo se sentía, su semblante serio lo acompañaba en cada trabajo. Razón de que ese trabajador se sorprendiera cuando se detuvo a apreciar las suaves teclas con las que eran presionadas por el pianista.

Cuando Victor apartó sus manos del teclado y se percató del tímido espectador apartó su mirada por un segundo pero regresó su vista hacia él.

—¿Trabajas aquí? Te he visto antes —pronunció para que dejara de ocultarse.

—Lo siento —se asomó—. Me distraje del piano, no quería interrumpir tu ensayo.

—No interrumpes —sonrió—. Ni siquiera es un ensayo, solo vine demasiado temprano —revisó la hora de su móvil—. Yo soy el que debe estar estorbando cuando aún les queda alistar el teatro.

—No, no, ya todo está casi listo y la gente no tardará en llegar. El lugar siempre está disponible en cualquier momento para la estrella —rió—. Solo que es extraño escucharle tocar antes de la presentación, siempre tuve el privilegio de oírlo en plena función —el joven hombre caminó un par de pasos hasta el pianista—. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo bueno?

Victor le miró extraño.

—¿Algo bueno? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Solo preguntaba, perdón si soy muy intrusivo. Es que siempre que le he visto en el piano… ¿cómo decirlo? —rascó su cabeza—. Usted proyecta mucho profesionalismo y seriedad, no es que no haya proyectado profesionalismo ahora, pero estuvo más relajado; quizás lo estoy sobreanalizando y no es nada. Pero tocó el piano como si lo acariciara y estaba sonriendo, por eso creí que le ocurrió algo bueno.

—¿Yo estaba sonriendo? —confundido se tocó los labios con sus dedos. Desconocía qué clase de expresión estaba haciendo—. Puedo preguntarle… —le miró con mucha seriedad—, ¿Qué siente usted cuando me ha escuchado tocar el piano?

El hombre le sonó rara esa pregunta pero no podía ignorar la seriedad con la que el ruso preguntaba, era la primera vez que ese pianista se dirigía a un simple trabajador de manera tan curiosa, nunca se lo notó con interés de hablar con personas que solo asistieran para organizar un teatro.

—Muchas cosas, cualquiera puede responder eso ya que usted es increíble en el piano, organizando y componiendo melodías, si uno cierra los ojos se transporta a un nuevo mundo, no podría explicarlo con simples palabras. Pero su rostro nunca ha reflejado lo que el sonido de sus dedos producen, nunca, por eso siempre creí que era muy serio y perfeccionista en su trabajo, que no se daba la relajación de expresarlo en su rostro por la suma concentración que significaba producir una melodía. Supongo que me equivoqué.

Eso era cierto y Victor no lo negaba, era algo que hasta a Yuri se lo explicó en una ocasión. Las melodías que él tocaba representaban emociones ajenas por lo que no tenía sentido expresar una reacción a ello. No por nada lo llamaban el compositor de hielo, ¿realmente sonrió cuando tocó con anterioridad? Se distrajo demasiado como para percatarse.

—Yo… supongo que —colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas sin presionar—, solo me divertía —divertido, le resultó una palabra muy peculiar, ¿cuándo fue que dejó de divertirse cuando tocaba el piano?

—Entiendo —sonrió—. En mi opinión, si no le molesta, creo que es agradable verlo divertirse. La melodía fue muy cálida y era lo que su rostro parecía expresar, de cualquier manera siempre es un placer escucharlo —observó un poco problemático su alrededor—. Será mejor que termine el trabajo, el público aparecerá en cualquier momento, disculpe de nuevo si dije algo que le incomodó —se dio la vuelta.

—¿Tu nombre? —interrumpió antes que se fuera—. Se ve que eres una buena persona, si vuelvo a concurrir al teatro para dar funciones no puedo ignorar a los que preparan todo con tanto trabajo. Supongo que fue una costumbre encerrarme en mi propia burbuja —rió el platinado y se levantó de su asiento para extender su mano al sujeto.

—¡Oh! Soy David y no se preocupe, no es que tengamos la suerte de poder hablar con cada persona que haga funciones aquí, lo normal es que ni sepan que existamos —carcajeó apretando su mano.

—¡Media hora! —exclamó un muchacho en los palcos—. Ya está todo listo.

—Bueno, las puertas abrirán en breve, fue un placer.

—Lo mismo.

El trabajador prosiguió con su tarea y Victor se mantuvo en el escenario a medida que oía las voces ajenas en el lugar, cómo finalizaban de despejar el área, asegurarse que las cuerdas del telón estuviesen funcionando bien; había muchos ruidos en el mundo de los cuales sus oídos nunca contemplaban, nunca le interesaba, pero cada ruido cumplía una función que a todos nos informa que no estamos solos y nunca lo estaremos. Era extraño darse cuenta que no todos los ruidos eran molestos y que cada melodía que producía podrían significar algo más que solo emociones ajenas.

…

Yuri, más relajado, se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y se puso a revisar un par de recetas de cocina. Al final, Mila dejó en visto los mensajes del whatsapp al propósito por lo que era claro que por hoy no podía depender de ella, claramente él debía continuar eligiendo por su cuenta qué acciones o decisiones tomar por más complicado que así pareciera; lo más importante era poder buscar de nuevo su equipaje, aunque no le molestaba para nada usar la ropa de Victor.

En eso, su móvil sonó con una llamada entrante, llevándose la sorpresa de ser una llamada de Yurio.

—¿Yurio? —contestó el japonés.

—Hey.

—Es raro que llames… —dijo curioso.

—Tú, ¿qué es eso de irte apenas finalicé mi rutina? —preguntó irritado—. Entiendo que te hayas ido por Victor, si estás ahora con él o no, no me interesa, ¡al menos hubieses dicho algo de mi rutina!

—¿Eh? No estoy con Victor ahora… ¡Ah, pero lamento que me fui así! No pensé que te iba a importar, te vi hasta el final, pero ¿era importante que haya dicho algo de tu rutina?

—Vi tu rutina de Eros, como mi rival debo saber tu opinión, ¡porque mi rutina será la que te gane en el próximo Grand Prix! ¿No te sentiste intimidado? —rió—. Bueno, ya te gané en una ocasión, volver a hacerlo no será problema alguno.

—Emm… ¿buscabas mi opinión o humillarme?

Hubo silencio.

—¿Entonces? —pronunció con un tono tímido que Yuri percibió.

—Fue increíble, estoy seguro que serás un gran contrincante para la siguiente competencia —suspiró—. Tienes razón, podrías volver a ganarme y eso es aún más increíble —sonrió—. Después de todo, en estos meses que te he conocido y he compartido pista de hielo contigo, he visto lo mucho que te esfuerzas y superas. Para ser sincero, cuando regresé a Japón de la última competencia llegué a pensar: ¡Cómo puede ser que un chico de quince me arrebatara el oro! Ahora puedo entenderlo.

—Eso, ¡eso es más de lo que quería escuchar! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se avergonzó. Él ya se encontraba descansando en su piso—. Llegaste a obtener plata y eso no es de menos.

—Lo sé, pero no fue suficiente y me superaste; podría volver a repetirse.

—Podría repetirse como no también. Yo me esfuerzo en mejorar, en dar presentaciones increíbles y superar mis límites. Aún sin tener un significado y conexión con tus melodías, llegaste al segundo lugar por lo que si logras algo más poderoso podrías llegar más alto. Vi tus rutinas y todo el esfuerzo que pusiste la última vez, te consideré un gran rival desde ese entonces y lo tengo mucho más aclarado desde que llegaste a Rusia. ¡Más te vale consigas una segunda melodía que me haga temer por perder el oro! ¡No te perdonaré si no la consigues! ¡¿Oíste?!

Yuri no supo qué responder ante esas palabras, ¿Yurio le llamó para oír su opinión de Ágape o para darle ánimos a él?

—¡Por supuesto que la lograré! ¿Dudas de ello? Ni tu programa corto o largo serán suficientes esta vez, no seas engreído —carcajeó.

—¡Eso estará por verse! —exclamó y regresó a un tono tranquilo—. Por cierto, ¿dijiste que Victor no estaba? ¿Acaso no fue a por ti?

—Lo hizo —balbuceó—. Pero tuvo que dar una función de piano y se fue. Estoy en su piso ahora, tuvo que prestarme ropa porque mi equipaje quedó en lo de Mila y la tonta anda divirtiéndose por la ciudad.

—Sí, se fue con mi madre —suspiró pesimista—. Si ya eran un problema individuales, que se junten solo se potencian.

—¡Cierto! —rió.

—Bueno, me retiro, ya tengo hambre. Había terminado de hablar hace un momento con Otabek, ¡estaba feliz de saber que pude lograr el Ágape! —dijo entusiasmado—. Espero pasen rápido estos meses —se percató de lo cursi que se estaba volviendo la conversación y regresó a su seriedad—. ¡Eso es todo! Me voy.

—De acuerdo, descansa. Y no te preocupes, ya podrás ver pronto a Otabek —soltó una risilla.

—Calla ¡Adiós!

La llamada finalizó y Yuri no podía borrar la torpe sonrisa de su rostro. Ese malhumorado patinador adolescente, del que podía resultar todo un dolor de cabeza a veces, reclamando en cada oportunidad que ganaría… también era un gran amigo y rival que tuvo la suerte de conocer. Le resultaba gracioso lo parecido que era con Victor en actuar de una forma diferente a como en realidad se sentían, pero cuando lograbas conocerlos más a fondo, empatizar y ganar su cariño, demostraban lo sinceros y agradables que podían ser.

Y recordando al compositor mientras se disponía a preparar la cena, una nueva llamada llegó al móvil del japonés, esta vez no era una llamada común y corriente.

—¿Victor? —se apresuró a responder—. ¿Eh? Esto es inusual, ¿acaso no está en el teatro?

En el instante en que presionó el botón y esperó a escuchar la voz del ruso, no fue eso lo que sus oídos tuvieron el placer de oír. Notas de piano comenzaron a resonar del artefacto, y optó en poner el parlante en alto volumen. La habitación se inundó de la melodía de ese instrumento y recordó que él le había dicho a Victor que le habría gustado ir a verlo en el teatro esta noche… Nunca se imaginó que el ruso se tomaría la intensión de llevarle las melodías aunque no haya podido ir, a pesar que, como había dicho, en cualquier momento tenía la dicha de oír su piano sin concurrir a un teatro.

Con mayor alegría, Yuri prosiguió en tener lista la cena para cuando Victor llegase y con la melodía de fondo seguro el platillo saldría más delicioso de lo que esperaba.

…

Siendo de noche, con la cena preparada, una cálida ducha, luces bajas y breve descanso recostado en el sillón junto a Makkachin, Yuri aguardó a que el ruso llegase a casa sin poder evitar que sus ojos se cerraran en ocasiones. Perdió la noción del tiempo cuando logró dormirse por unos minutos y al abrir sus ojos se encontrara con otros de color azules.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? —preguntó Victor con una voz suave—. A las personas les gustaron mucho mis melodías, ¿las escuchaste? —susurraba al adormilado muchacho—. A la salida del teatro hubo algunas personas que me esperaron, siempre me repetían los mismos comentarios antes pero hoy dijeron que me notaron más relajado. Lo mismo dijo un muchacho que trabaja en el teatro, ¿Realmente me veo tan distinto? Mencionó que sonreía a medida que tocaba mi melodía —relataba como si realmente se hubiese divertido el día de hoy—. Creo que dicen cosas muy extrañas, ¿será así?

Yuri no se encontraba del todo lúcido para percatarse si ese era el Victor real o un sueño. Entendía lo que le contaba pero poco prestaba atención, Victor actuaba muy comunicativo y motivado.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido —pronunció el japonés con una gran sonrisa—. Te ves muy lindo.

¿A qué venía ese halago? ¿Lindo? Victor acercó más su rostro al suyo.

—¿Acaso sigues dormido?

—La cena aún está tibia —extendió sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Victor y con esa acción, aplicó presión para acercar el rostro contra el suyo.

Esta era la segunda vez en el día. Como si fuese un beso de bienvenida, los labios de ambos se volvieron a encontrar y Victor quedó estático ante la inesperada jugada. Solo segundos en que Yuri abrió sus ojos y se percató que no estaba en ningún sueño, que Victor estaba allí en carne y huesos, real, fue entonces que lo alejó del susto y casi saltó fuera del sillón.

—¡Victor! —se alarmó sosteniéndole de su hombros— ¡Lo siento! Te estaba escuchando… ¿Bienvenido? —sonrió con torpeza.

—Mmm… —le observó con recelo—. ¿De ahora en más así serán mis bienvenidas?

—¿Eh? ¡Estaba medio dormido!

—¿En serio? —preguntó con un tono burlón.

—En serio —se sintió intimidado y apartó las manos de sus hombros. Victor no lucía molesto, es más, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo al ponerlo nervioso, sabiendo eso, aún así no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón que golpeaban con fuerza. Su cuerpo fue como si se moviera por sí mismo al darle ese beso, porque no estaba pensando con claridad y porque un cuerpo sin control tiende a realizar lo que desea.

—De acuerdo —sonrió y se colocó de pie—. Puedo oler comida ¿dijiste que aún estaba tibio lo que preparaste? Estoy hambriento —suspiró extenuado a medida que se quitaba el abrigo—. Pasaron varios días que no he tenido una cena apropiada —acarició la cabeza de Makkachin—. No es que no me haya cocinado en tu ausencia, pero ya sabes, prefiero no perder mucho tiempo en ello.

—¿Pero has estado comiendo bien, no? Tienes que tener buena alimentación y descanso para tener energías en el trabajo —reprochó Yuri cual madre.

—¡Claro! Aunque de descanso no demasiado.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó irritado—. Dormir es lo más importante.

—Porque un chico optó por irse sin aviso alguno, sin comunicarse y me provocó preocupación, ¿en serio preguntas eso? —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Oh… —agachó su cabeza con vista a sus pies—. Yo… realmente no creí que te iba a afectar que me vaya, pero ya me disculpé por no habértelo comentado, tenía que pensar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sillón y su cabeza quedó entre medio de las piernas del japonés. Levantó su vista y observó los rasgos del pelinegro que enfocaba su mirada confusa hacia la suya—. Yuri, ¿te gustó oír mi piano?

Yuri espabiló, sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada ajena.

—Si… No esperaba que hicieras eso por mi —se le dificultaba mantener la mirada mutua. Sus nervios aumentaban conforme más sentía que esos ojos azules parecían adentrarse en cada uno de sus pensamientos—. Me hizo feliz.

—Mi piano hoy sonó diferente, no sé porqué y no entiendo porqué —cerró sus ojos—. Hace tiempo que no recordaba el dejar que mis dedos dibujaran la melodía, que se soltaran encaminados a cada nota que mi mente conserva —levantó sus manos—. ¿Cuándo fue que el piano dejó de ser divertido y se convirtió en un mero trabajo? ¿Por qué estoy recuperando eso?

Yuri colocó sus manos sobre las palmas elevadas del ruso y sonrió con calidez.

—Tienes que sobrepensar todo —rió simpático—. Te has divertido y se sintió bien, solo eso es lo importante, hacer las cosas que te hacen sentir bien, disfrutarlas y expresarlas. Lo que haya ocurrido antes, a donde vayas buscando una respuesta, lo que importa es el Victor de ahora. Hay mucho a tu alrededor que es igual de divertido, solo que de a poco te vas dando cuenta.

—Cierto —cada palabra de ese chico, el color de su voz, la calidez de su mano, provocaban esa extraña sensación de bienestar, de comodidad… Aunque evitara sobrepensar, era inevitable no relacionar muchas cosas con la presencia de Yuri, sin querer atribuirle un significado más profundo de ello.

—Victor —bajó sus manos, sin soltar las suyas, hasta reposarlas sobre el pecho del platinado—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Dime —notó en la expresión ajena, cierta incomodidad y preocupación que le llamó la atención.

—Hace un momento… encontré un papel —habló con dudas pero necesitaba hablar de esto o nunca lo haría—. Un papel con un número.

—¿Número? —pensó con detenimiento—. ¿Qué número?

—Un número de teléfono, de una chica creo.

—Número… —danzó sus ojos de un lado a otro, recordando, hasta que la imagen de la muchacha de la orquesta apareció en su mente—. ¡Ah! Ya sé a quién te refieres, seguro se me habrá caído del bolsillo —le restó importancia.

—No es que sea de mi incumbencia, no es necesario que respondas tampoco, es tu privacidad después de todo —apartó su mirada, haciendo muecas incómodas, no quería parecer molesto sin tener motivo por el que estarlo. Todo dependía de una respuesta—, pero, ¿acaso ella y tu…? Ya sabes —le costaba finalizar la pregunta—. Quiero decir, ¿tiene algún significado la chica de ese número? ¿Te has visto con ella? No ver usual, quiero decir —se estaba enredando con sus palabras.

—¿Te refieres a si me he visto con esa persona en una cita? ¿Si he salido con ella? —finalizó la interrogante de forma tajante. Él no le daba mucha importancia pero parecía que al pelinegro algo le irritaba. Pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, podía comprender un poco ese malestar. No es que haya rechazado a esa muchacha de manera rotunda, no pudo aceptar una cita por la mera idea de que Yuri en ese momento ocupaba todo pensamiento de cuando se marchó del piso, lo que menos precisaba era tener una cita. Sin embargo, no lo descartaba, pero ¿cómo lo explicaría? ¿Cómo explicaría que poseía necesidades que requerían satisfacerse?

—Sí.

Victor se levantó de su posición y se sentó frente a Yuri. Sin bromas, sin sarcasmos y con toda la seriedad posible, decidió aclarar la situación sin ocultar nada.

—Verás, esa muchacha es de mi orquesta. Cuando me pidió salir yo no pude aceptarla en esa ocasión aunque nunca descarté que no vaya a llamarla en otro momento, lo estaba pensando.

—Entonces, ¿le pedirás salir? —presionó la tela de su pantalón con sus dedos, ansioso—. ¿Te gusta?

—No es que me guste…

Eso provocó alivio en Yuri.

—No es que me guste —prosiguió—. Pero pasó mucho tiempo que no tengo una cita, no es que busque algo serio, tampoco sé qué busca ella realmente ya que no estoy interesado en un noviazgo, no tengo suerte con eso, es complicado —quería expresar las palabras adecuadas ya que estaba en lo cierto en que Yuri no se quedaría tranquilo sin escuchar con completa sinceridad esto. Pero ¿Acaso eso no lo lastimaría?

—Entonces, si tenías una cita con ella ¿qué buscabas? ¿Conocerla más? ¿Considerarla como novia en un futuro?

—Estás demasiado interesado en esto —no parecía que el japonés luciera herido y eso lo confundía mucho más—. Ya sabes… soy un hombre también, no lo sé, ya no soy un joven rebelde. Prefiero conocer un poco más a una persona antes de dar otro paso, ¿no es fácil de adivinar a lo que me refiero?

—Quieres… —contenía su ansiedad—. Entonces… pensabas que podrías tener una cita con ella y… —empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos—. La necesidad de… eso.

—Eso.

—Sexo.

—Waa, lo has dicho —Victor ocultó su boca con sus manos—. ¡Pero lo estaba solo pensando! Lo siento.

—¿Y por qué te disculpas? —avergonzado, luchaba por mantener su tensión al margen. Lo sabía pero no era sencillo de digerir, Si Victor requería eso… si debía ser si o si con una chica, no tenía nada de sentido que lanzara su bomba, pero no se la guardaría para que explotara en su interior.

—Porque… te gusto —sintió que algo en su pecho se comprimía—. Saber que podría irme a pasar el rato con otra persona, dolería, ¿verdad?

—No es algo que se pueda controlar si realmente lo necesitas ¿no? —se puso de pie, presionando sus puños con fuerza pero luego liberó la tensión. Tomó aire y se colocó frente al platinado, observándolo desde arriba mientras este permanecía sentado con mucha calma pero expectante a la vez, pendiente de cada cosa que hiciera o dijera—. Pero si quieres pasar el rato, como dices, sin compromiso, sin que sea pareja… entonces…

El poder de la presencia que ejercía el japonés ante él, no era sencillo de poder explicarlo. Victor, a pesar de aceptar este reto de permitirle a Yuri estar a su lado, que lograra hacerle escuchar una melodía de amor hacia su persona, todo lo que significaba que una persona enamorada demostrara sus emociones y las convirtiera en sonido en algún instante, descubriría lo hondo que ese patinador estaba dispuesto a sumergirse en su corazón para ello.

—Entonces —el pelinegro se abalanzo y acorraló el torso del ruso con ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de sus brazos. Una rodilla se presionó en el almohadón del sillón, a centímetros de su entrepierna—. Victor… ¿tendrías sexo conmigo?

¿Acaso Victor había escuchado bien?

Las palabras de Victor se ahogaron en su garganta mientras observaba a ese muchacho que lo mantenía ante su merced; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hizo esa clase de pregunta? ¿Sexo? ¿Qué se le ocurría a ese patinador? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? No, no creía que Yuri fuese de los que hicieran ese tipo de bromas, ¿pero acaso perdió la cabeza?

—¿De qué… De qué estás hablando? —Victor mantuvo la calma—. ¿Es un chiste? —sonrió—, hacerme ese tipo de bromas solo porque te dije que estaba considerando tener una cita, waaa, no creí que fueses a bromear así —rió incómodo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Victor —tragó saliva de forma dificultosa—. ¿No quisieras…

—Yuri, no es gracioso —colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo ajeno—. Apártate para poder irme a cenar.

El pelinegro no parecía contentarse con abandonar la situación, aunque sea quería una respuesta, evadirlo y actuar como si nunca hubiese hecho esa pregunta no era la cuestión; una simple respuesta, si o no, nada más.

—Responde —se mantuvo en su posición y bajó su mirada, exigiéndose no dejarse dominar por los nervios que lograban vibrar sus manos—. La verdad, algo como esto también lo he estado pensando, el querer intimar con alguien… Pero yo no puedo entrar en confianza tan rápido con otras personas.

—¿Entonces pretendes hacerlo con alguien que sí conoces? ¿Pasar un buen rato y que las cosas sigan como siempre?

—Yo solo, creí… creí que si eras tú no me importaría. Pero quizás tu prefieras hacerlo con alguien más, no soy una mujer tampoco, si lo que tú buscas es una chica… —apartó su mirada.

—La cuestión no es si es una chica o chico, ¿te estás escuchando realmente? —llevó su palma sobre su frente, con disgusto pero no queriendo sonar enojado, no era el punto—. Solo porque tengamos confianza no significa que también hagamos ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y por qué no podemos entonces?

—¿Por qué? —suspiró—. Porque eres Yuri, yo no te usaría para pasar el rato.

—¿Entonces solo haces este tipo de cosas con personas que sí solo pasarías el rato? ¿Qué diferencia hay? Si ambos buscamos lo mismo —comenzaba a frustrarse— ¿Te sientes más cómodo si no conoces a esa persona?

—No es eso —Ni siquiera él mismo se entendía—. ¡Es que te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera! Somos compañeros de piso, trabajamos juntos, nos conocemos… Hacer lo otro es…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —se arrimó más, y con ello su rodilla que presionaba sobre el sillón, rosando casi la entrepierna del platinado—. Solo dime que no quieres, no te estoy obligando, no me lo estoy tomando a la ligera… Yo realmente quisiera hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo, con la única persona que me imagino haciendo eso es contigo —dijo con sonrojo—. Porque eres Victor. Dijiste que no podemos porque yo soy Yuri ¿qué significa eso?

—¿Qué significa? —su mente se confundía, ¿qué significaba que él era Yuri? ¿Acaso él tenía razón? ¿Que acciones como el sexo prefería hacerlo con personas a las cuales estaba seguro de no poseer un vínculo? Pero, ¿por qué ahora le sentaba mal? Ni siquiera había afirmado que se vería con la muchacha de la orquesta, no estaba seguro de algo como eso, ¿a qué venían tantas dudas? ¿Cuál era la real razón de no aceptar a Yuri para eso? ¿Qué significaba el sexo para él? Si era algo de poca importancia, ¿por qué ahora parecía una tormenta de indecisión?

—¿Es porque me ves solo como un amigo? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta—. Nada tiene que cambiar si no quieres…

—¡Yuri! Es suficiente —sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento… —quitó sus brazos de cada lado de su cuerpo y elevó su torso—. No quería incomodarte, pero si no hacía esa pregunta no dormiría tranquilo.

Algo no iba bien. Pocas horas transcurrieron desde que Yuri regresó a su piso, todo parecía ir de maravilla, parecía que volverían a los días pasados, con más confianza, trabajando juntos, aceptando este nuevo reto, ¿acaso ya no podrían regresar a esos días? ¿Acaso Victor fue muy ingenuo al creer que todo su estrés de la ausencia de Yuri se disiparía con tenerlo de nuevo cerca? ¿Qué cambió?

Victor estaba equivocado, porque al observar cuidadosamente la expresión del japonés, éste no lucía triste o decepcionado como esperaba, estaba calmo, como si la pregunta de tener sexo con él solo haya sido una proposición que al rechazarse o no, no sería una molestia para él. Pero a Victor sí le incomodaba. Aquí, el que no estaba bien era Victor, porque muy dentro suyo, sus pensamientos más sumergidos de su inconsciente le habría encantado decir "sí" y hacer suyo a ese chico, pero su parte consciente colocaba barreras, se contradecía. Por eso, perder esta oportunidad causaba que su corazón se comprimiera.

—Puedes ir a cenar si deseas —sonrió el pelinegro—. Yo ya tomé una ducha, dejé mis patines ventilarse y me iré a dormir ahora, ¿no te importa si uso tu cama?, mañana saldré temprano a lo de Mila a buscar mis cosas —se apartó del sillón—. Estaré despierto revisando mis notas.

Sin recibir respuestas, Yuri se alejó para dirigirse a la habitación y Victor se mantuvo petrificado por unos minutos en el sofá, ¿qué ocurrió? Victor parecía sentirse como un ratón acorralado por un gato, con su corazón latiendo a mil, su barrera mental parecía querer agrietarse y él luchaba por no dejar que se derrumbara. Compartir cama con Yuri, de nuevo, ¿sería una tarea sencilla?

Al terminar de cenar y tomar un baño, todo continuó su curso, como se esperaba, Yuri estaba sentado contra el respaldar de un lado de la cama, con la luz de un pequeño velador alumbrando su libreta que leía. La tensión que Victor experimentaba era algo que nunca vivió antes, se dejó la ropa de dormir puesta cuando por lo usual a él le agradaba dormir desnudo; si pudiera dormir en el suelo, lo haría. ¿Qué le ocurría? No podía dejar de pelear consigo mismo y repetir en su mente que debía calmarse, que estaba siendo un tonto, que no debía preocuparse.

—¿Cómo te va en eso? ¿Has planeado algo para tu rutina final? —sin intercambiar miradas, Victor se sentó del otro lado de la cama y acomodó su almohada.

—Ya te dije que mi rutina ya está lista, solo reviso algunos saltos que podría cambiar. Solo espero que Victor pueda escucharla —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, solo debo verla y ahí te daré mi respuesta.

—No, yo sé que todavía no es momento de que puedas escucharla —bajó la libreta y la abandonó sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Y si nunca llego a escucharla? —rió—. Es broma —dijo con sarcasmo pero queriendo, a la vez, ser negativo con respecto al programa de Yuri, después de todo, el amor romántico seguía siendo lo que le desagradaba, todavía se mantenía reacio a la idea.

—Quién sabe —sin obtener la mirada del platinado, que terminada de esponjar su almohada. Yuri acercó su mano y con sus dedos acarició aquella ancha espalda—. Qué raro que no duermas desnudo, me costó acostumbrarme a que hagas eso.

—¿Eh? —se giró rápido y tomó su almohada para colocarla entre medio de ambos—. Es que… he estado un poco friolento en estos días…

—Eeeh —observó la almohada y las expresiones del ruso, ¿de qué se protegía? Sonrió—. ¿En serio? Mmm… Victor.

—Dime —manteniendo su incomodidad, regresó la almohada en su lugar y procedió en querer meterse debajo de sus cobijas, pero al momento en que trató de hacerlo, una mano lo jaló de espaldas y cayó boca arriba sobre el colchón. Esa acción lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿Acaso te pongo incómodo? —sosteniendo su mano, dijo su pregunta a centímetros de su rostro.

Era imposible, Victor no podía con él, simplemente no podía, ¿Qué estaba mal? Una y otra vez su mente buscaba explicación, una explicación que su corazón sabía pero no admitía. Claro que le incomodaba estar cerca de Yuri, sentir su calor, su esencia, esa pregunta de tener sexo que se clavó en sus pensamientos como si le torturara. Yuri ocupaba toda su mente, todo. Pero la frustración de reprimirse era tan grande que prefería no cambiar nada, quería que todo sea como antes, ¿Acaso eso le haría feliz?

—Yo… —tartamudeó—. No es eso… yo…

"Habla, recházalo, responde tajante, ¿qué esperas?, no sientes lo mismo que él, aléjalo, nada ha cambiado, no te incomoda, dilo, ahora, deja de darle vueltas, ¡recházalo!" ese eco de voz propia decía una cosa… su cuerpo decía otra.

Por un instante, fue como si su verdadero ser saliera a flote y se perdiera ante el paisaje hipnotizante del rostro del japonés tan cerca suyo que hizo que sus pensamientos se callaran. Victor extendió sus manos y sujetó del suave rostro ajeno, los ojos café se agrandaron de la impresión, y luego, lo acercó con lentitud, como si lo tratara como lo más preciado. Ambos labios chocaron y Yuri lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue apoyar una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Victor. No era su primer beso, ¿Tercera vez que se besaban? Pero este parecía ser tan distintos a los otros.

Yuri no quiso pensar en nada, tampoco podía hacerlo, solo podía sentir la suavidad de unos labios y cómo los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con fuerza contra su pecho. Los labios se movieron y él continuó el movimiento, complicado por el temblor de los mismos. ¿Esto era un sueño? Si lo era no quería despertar. Cuando el beso se tornó más intenso, toda su comprensión se nubló, la temperatura aumentó y luchaba para hacer lo mismo que el ruso, acoplarse a sus labios, a su lengua…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Victor reaccionó. Como si se despertara de una pesadilla, apartó rápidamente a Yuri y se sentó.

—Esto… —Victor tocó sus labios con sus dedos y miró a Yuri con miedo, como si hubiese cometido un gran error pero no sabía qué decir, ¿qué hizo? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar así?—, no, esto no es lo que crees… yo solo, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Victor —Yuri, comprensible, quiso volver a acercarse, tampoco entendía muy bien qué había ocurrido.

—¡No! —Victor tomó su almohada y salió de la cama con prisa—. Déjame solo un momento. Tú duerme aquí, yo dormiré en la sala.

—¡Espera, Victor!

Yuri no lo detuvo, pero le habría gustado que se quedara. Vio como el ruso abandonaba la habitación y tanto como él, ambos quedaron confundidos por lo que había sucedido. La calidez, la sensación, se mantenía impresa en los labios del japonés, ¿lo rechazaba y lo besaba de esa forma? ¿Qué significaba?

Por otro lado, Victor se desconocía por completo. Yuri no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ya sabía que era imposible actuar como siempre. Debía tomar una decisión cuánto antes, esto era algo que debía llegar a una conclusión. ¿Quería a Yuri o no lo quería? ¿Hasta cuándo se seguiría negando? ¿Pero por qué no lo aceptaba? ¿Qué había en él que obligaba a reprimir un sentimiento tan profundo como el amor?

…

Al siguiente día, Yuri se levantó, desayunó, observó el rostro dormido de Victor, y se marchó para buscar su equipaje al piso de Mila. La realidad, era que el ruso poco logró dormir esa noche, creyendo que por fin su sueño sería reparado, fue todo lo opuesto.

Cuando por fin Yuri se encontró con Mila, siendo recibido en el piso, ella notó al instante que algo había ocurrido. El japonés ingresó en silencio y comenzó a acomodar su equipaje.

—¿Salió mal? —preguntó ella preocupada—. Si no te respondí ayer es porque creí que sería lo mejor, vas a volver al piso de Victor ¿verdad? Dime, ¿por qué te ves tan abatido?

—Yo no sé si salió mal —lucía más confuso que triste—. Mila, ¿realmente estoy haciendo bien con todo esto? Creo que estoy lastimando a Victor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —observaba al muchacho terminar de acomodar su valija.

—Si alguien te besara, con mucho cariño, pero dijera que no siente lo mismo que tú, ¿qué pensarías?

Mila se sorprendió.

—Depende de la persona, supongo. Que en realidad no fuera un beso tan importante para esa persona o… —guardó silencio, ¿estaba bien que dijera lo que pensara de la relación de Yuri y Victor?

—¿O?

—O… —tomó aire—. Que esa persona… está mintiendo.

—Mentir… —bajó su mirada y trató de analizarlo. No podía comprender las acciones de Victor pero tanto como él, había algo que le costaba a sí mismo concluir, ¿por qué alguien le besaría de esa forma?

—Yuri, creo que de todos nosotros, tú eres el que más comprende a Victor —sonrió—. Entonces, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto darte cuenta de lo que ocurre? Dices que Victor te besó, ¿cierto? Ya te lo dije, esto es algo que debes hacer por ti mismo, seguro no necesitas que te lo diga —llevó sus manos a su espalda y guardó silencio luego de sus palabras. Ella no necesitaba decir más nada.

—Lo sé… —le costaba continuar sus palabras. Con el equipaje en mano, su mente seguía ocupada por el ruso. Él ya sabía lo que ocurría, el único que ahora no lo admitía, era Victor—. Solo quiero saber ahora, ¿por qué? —sus dedos temblorosos tocaron sus labios, recordando lo de la anterior noche. Su visión se tornó borrosa, por las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no me permite alcanzarlo?

Yuri sabía que muy profundo en el corazón de Victor, allí sumergido en la oscuridad, donde quería protegerse de cualquier ataque exterior, allí… Victor sentía lo mismo que él.

…

Ese día, Victor sabiendo que iba a tener que tomar una decisión, decidió despejarse con caminatas por la ciudad. Debía tomarse el día para sí mismo, pensar en lo que quería, si intentar vivir cada día, de aquí a lo que restara la partida de Yuri, como si nada hubiese pasado o alejar definitivamente a Yuri de su vida antes de que saliera herido.

Ambas opciones no eran agradables, la tercera opción de corresponder sus sentimientos, por supuesto que no era viable para él, era la opción que se enterraba aún muy profundo en el hielo y no reconocía.

¿Un día era suficiente para pensarlo? ¿Dos, tres? ¿Cuánto? Si alguien pudiera leer su mente en este preciso instante, se volvería loco de tantas palabras circulando como violentas olas que se agitaban por el feroz viento de una tormenta. Era susceptible a quebrarse o continuar reprimiéndose.

Y los días pasaron, y la convivencia no cambió a lo de antes; Yuri continuaba yendo a practicar, Victor continuaba trabajando en teatros. Todos veían por fuera al Victor de siempre, el que ahora sonreía y trasmitía simpatía y calidez, pero solo Yuri sabía que por dentro él estaba luchando. No volvieron a hablar de lo ocurrido en esa noche, aquel beso. Victor, pese a ser el dueño del piso, permitía que sea Yuri el que ocupase la cama y él el sofá. El japonés insistía en lo contrario, pero al final no ganaba su discusión. Esto no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

A Yuri le dolía ver que Victor no pudiera estar cómodo ni en su propio piso, cuando este era el único lugar al cual podía considerarlo algo similar a un hogar, ya no lo era, todo por su presencia.

Estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que en el pasado, el dolor, la incomodidad, hizo que Victor no pudiera volver a su casa, su verdadera casa. La forma en la que Victor se protegía era alejándose de lo que amaba. Ahora sentía esa sensación de alejarse, pero su profundo amor por Yuri se lo negaba.

—Lo siento, Victor —susurró el japonés, en una de esas noches en la que el ruso consiguió dormir un instante, recostado en el sofá y cubierto con una manta. Se mantuvo agachado a su lado, observando con mucho cariño su rostro, apartando el flequillo de sus ojos—. En el mismo día en que te confesé mis sentimientos, pensé que solo debía animarme a dar la iniciativa, conquistarte, conseguir que escucharas mi melodía. Ya sabes, esforzarme en lograr que sientas lo mismo que yo… —relataba mientras sujetaba su caja musical entre sus manos—. Ese era el plan. No pensé que te provocaría esta incomodidad. Seguiría hasta el final, es lo que me había propuesto. Te lo diré una vez más —apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla—, me gustas mucho. No me he rendido, pero no quiero que te rompas por mi culpa —dijo con voz angustiada—. ¿Tú sientes lo mismo que yo, verdad? ¿Me quieres? Si es así… estoy seguro que volveré a verte.

Victor abrió sus ojos, como si una voz lejana llegara a su oído. No había nadie allí, más que Makkachin que ya se había despertado y lucía algo inquieto. Al tocar su pecho sintió cierto objeto que al sostener se llevó su asombro, era la caja musical de Yuri.

—¿Yuri?

En aquel verano de noches blancas, Yuri regresó a Japón.

Yuri se deslizaba sobre la pista de hielo de Hasetsu, con total tranquilidad, siendo las primeras horas de la mañana y con Yuko observando a lo lejos. A pesar de haber regresado hace pocos días, continuaba su rutina como si nada hubiese cambiado ¿qué haría ahora? Sin entrenador, sin haber acabado su última rutina, ¿buscaría una canción al azar? ¿Llamaría a Celestino a pesar de saber que no regresaría? ¿Qué rondaba en su cabeza y cuál sería su destino en la próxima competencia?

Nishigori apareció y se unió a Yuko para observar al joven amigo que repasaba su rutina de Eros pero sin sonido alguno, tal parecía como si la música simplemente sonara en su mente y su cuerpo se moviera por su cuenta.

—¿Es su nueva rutina? —preguntó curioso en torno a su esposa, sentada en las gradas.

—Tal parece que sí. Se lo ve tan distinto, confiado, nunca se lo ha visto así —respondió con entusiasmo pero preocupación a la vez—, pero aún no nos ha dicho nada del porqué regreso. Celestino ya no está aquí y la competencia se acerca. Me pregunto porqué regresó.

—¿No regresó porque terminó el trabajo con Nikiforov?

—No lo creo —suspiró—. Y se suponía que se quedaría con Yakov Feltsman, algo ocurrió.

Yuri tomó un breve descanso y se percató de los dos amigos que lo observaban. Se acercó a ellos a medida que aprovechaba y bebía algo de agua. Al juzgar por sus rostros, ya se anticipaba lo curiosos que debían estar y ninguno preguntaba nada, como si esperaran a que él decidiera cuándo hablar.

—No tienen que mirarme de esa forma, ¿qué quieren preguntarme? —aguardó a que sus compañeros aprovecharan a resolver sus dudas.

—No quiero sonar como si te estuviera echando —rió la muchacha—. Pero en serio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno… —desvió la mirada y tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua—. Han pasado varias cosas…

—Con varias cosas, ¿te refieres a cosas buenas o malas? —preguntó Nishigori.

—Creo que han sido más buenas que malas —sonrió recordando todos sus momentos en los que vivió en Rusia. Las personas que conoció, su convivencia con Victor, hacer nuevos amigos, descubrir las facetas que no sabía que poseía, el sentir emociones tan intensas como nunca tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar, frustrarse al punto de estallar en lágrimas pero también sonreír con el simple escuchar de un piano o una charla—. Conocí a una persona, muy profesional y seria en su trabajo, pero infantil y ansioso a la vez, que temía demostrar su lado vulnerable pero tampoco quería lastimar a las personas que quería. Una persona muy complicada, una especie de alma torturada que convertía emociones en notas musicales. Una persona de la cual me enamoré.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Yuko con chispas en sus ojos, era la primera vez que su amigo de la infancia decía tales palabras por alguien.

—Del único capaz de crear melodías desde el silencio y hacerlas partes de la rutina de un patinador.

—¡¿Hablas de Victor?! —preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus dos amigos.

—¿Tan alarmante les parece? —rió el patinador— Aunque al principio solo nos unimos para trabajar en mis melodías para la competencia, al final… hubo sentimientos de los que no pude frenar, de los que sin notar surgieron para atar mi corazón a esa persona pero…

—¿Acaso no es correspondido? —dijo con tristeza su amiga.

—Mmm —dejó su botella de agua y observó hacia los grandes ventanales, donde los rayos matutinos del sol ingresaban resplandeciendo la blancura del hielo—, no sé si es no correspondido, pero tuve que alejarme para no atormentarlo. Mi presencia le estaba creando conflictos internos.

—Eso significa que ¿optaste por rendirte y volver a tu país?

—No creo que rendirse sea lo adecuado para decir —levantó su mano para interceptar la luz desde la altura de sus ojos—, no estoy con él físicamente. Le pedí que se quedara a mi lado y no se apartara, una petición egoísta que al fin al cabo si solo estoy cerca de él no basta, que la persona que quieres se mantenga a corta distancia no es igual que aferrarte a ella y amarla. Esa es una decisión que debe tomar Victor, yo ya la había tomado y la sigo manteniendo. Quizás mis esperanzas son demasiadas altas, quizás nada cambie, el tiempo pase, las estaciones crucen a través de mis ojos y siga sin cambiar nada. Pero si él decide que algo cambie, aquí estaré. Sea en el hielo, sea compitiendo con nuevas rutinas, ganando o perdiendo, si quiere buscarme, aquí estaré.

Yuko cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, poniéndose emocional y se acercó para tomar ambas manos de Yuri.

—¡Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Nosotros estaremos aquí también, viéndote patinar, te estaremos apoyando!

—¡Aaah, Yuri hizo llorar a mamá! —exclamaron las trillizas que sin comprender la situación, aparecieron para acusar a Yuri con su padre de la situación en la que puso a su madre.

—¡No es así, niñas! —exclamó la muchacha mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y reprendía a sus hijas.

—Lo siento, niñas —se disculpó el pelinegro de igual manera para no crear más alboroto.

—No te disculpes o creerán que sí me hiciste algo —suspiró Yuko y se giró para hablar con sus hijas.

Yuri se mantuvo en su sitio, con la nostalgia de los tiempos en los que vivía en esta ciudad y podía ver cada día a sus amigos de la infancia, extrañaba a estas personas, a su familia, a todos. Pero parte de su corazón aún sentía que permanecía en Rusia. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a los demás, continuaba en contacto pero de Victor no se sabía nada. Como ya no tenía sentido ir al complejo de patinaje, no lo volvieron a ver. Sabían de su paradero por las funciones que continuaba efectuando en teatros, pero fue como si de un pestañar haya decidido regresar a su anterior vida, sin amigos, siguiendo su rutinaria vida del trabajo…

…

En una de esas noches, Victor condujo con su automóvil hasta el bar de Gavrel, del cual había transcurrido su tiempo que no visitaba; era extraño, esa sensación de recurrir a un bar para despejarse y olvidar un poco sus penas era algo que desde su juventud no sentía. Desde que Yuri se marchó, esta vez sabiendo que no estaría en lo de Mila u otro sitio cercano, no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar que quizás de ahora en más se enteraría de él por competencias o noticias esporádicas. Tal parecía que se había resignado que todos estos meses, de convivencia, de conocerse, acercarse, quedó en algo similar a un sueño.

Al ingresar al lugar, Gravrel no parecía sorprendido, para ser sincero esperaba a que ese tonto compositor apareciera tarde o temprano. Por supuesto, él ya sabía todo lo ocurrido por otros contactos, todos estaban enterados de la partida del japonés.

—¿Qué tomarás? —preguntó el barman mientras le servía un trago a otro cliente.

—Cerveza —indicó. Makkachin se acostó obediente a su lado.

—De acuerdo.

El sitio estaba silencioso, pocos clientes, se oía las agujas de un reloj contra la pared, algunos murmullos, Victor no era tonto y sabía que esa persona conocía la circunstancia de los hechos. De lo contrario ya habría comenzado a hablar despreocupado y habría preguntado por el patinador. Al recibir su vaso de cerveza y tomarlo entre su mano, lo acercó a su boca pero antes de llegar a beber un sorbo, notó en el reflejo del vidrio un par de siluetas familiares. Victor se giró rápidamente y en ese preciso instante sintió un par de manos apoyarse sobre sus hombros, su torso se volvió a enderezar con prisa y una chica de cabello rojizo se sentó a su derecha, un adolescente rubio se sentó a su izquierda, y otro asiento fue ocupado por una mujer del mismo color de cabello que pidió un Martini ni bien se sentó.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?! —se alarmó el platinado que no comprendía cómo llegaron estas personas tan puntuales a su visita al bar ¿lo sabían?

—Bueno, unos chicos de tu orquesta se pusieron en contacto con nosotros, te invitaron a una fiesta pero te negaste diciéndoles que irías a visitar a un amigo. No creemos que haya otro sitio que este —rió Mila—. ¡Aunque estaba también la idea que ni siquiera vinieras y te quedaras en casa. Bueno, sea el lugar que sea te íbamos a encontrar! Sigues sin contestarnos los mensajes.

—Solo quiere hacerse el misterioso. Desaparecer al estilo: solo trabajaba con ustedes. Tss —chistó entre dientes el rubio—. Quiero un jugo de naranja —le indicó al barman.

—¿Y qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? No me respondieron, ¿para qué me buscan?

—¡¿Cómo que para qué? Hace días que no sabemos nada de ti. ¿No somos todos amigos?! —preguntó la rubia mientras disfrutaba su bebida.

—¿Amigos? —apartó su mirada—. Que yo sepa solo nos conocemos por el trabajo de las melodías, no pretendía que todo sea felicidad una vez todo terminara.

—¿Y crees que todo ha terminado? —Mila solo pidió un vaso de agua, muy tranquila. En realidad nadie tomaba de mala intensión las palabras de Victor—. Ni tú te crees esas palabras, con o sin melodías, somos tus amigos. Aunque estés herido y trates de aislarte, sabes que ninguno dejará que hagas esos.

—¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Acaso está mal que quiera estar solo?

—Está perfecto que quieras estar solo, pensar, tener tus momentos de tranquilidad —dijo Gavrel—. Pero tú no quieres estar solo por eso.

Victor guardó silencio. Sabía que eso era cierto, la razón por la que quería aislarse era porque cada una de esas personas ahora le recordaban a Yuri, al hielo, a su patinaje. En realidad los pensamientos alrededor de su imagen no desaparecían en ningún segundo, pero justamente la presencia de estas personas volvían todo más difícil de lo que era.

—Nada de esto sería así si tan solo esa persona seguiría aquí, ¿cómo pretenden que continúe como estábamos? ¿Por qué debería compartir mi tiempo con ustedes si ya nada será como antes? Él dijo que me quedara a su lado —presionó sus puños con tensión y bajó su mirada, con extrema frustración—, dice eso cuando prefiere alejarse a cientos de kilómetros, ¡No tiene nada de sentido!

—¿Y qué se supone que querías? Las cosas no estaban funcionando, es lo que sabemos, ¿realmente, qué quieres Victor Nikiforov? —preguntó Yurio.

—¿Qué quiero? —lucía conflictivo— Lo que quiero…

—¿Qué te impide a obtener lo que quieres? Sería la pregunta más indicada —sonrió el barman.

—¿Qué me impide? ¿Qué? —llevó su mano a su frente y masajeó. Su cabeza dolía, nada en mente se ponía de acuerdo ¿por qué sufría tanto? ¿Por qué nada podía ser sencillo? ¿Por qué no encontraba una solución? Pero nadie se la daría— No lo sé… no lo sé.

—No tienes que sobrepensarlo demasiado. Pero ya sabes que seguimos siendo tus amigos, y si quieres hablar con nosotros, solo debes llamarnos. El trabajo no es lo único que nos ha unido, que no esté físicamente una persona no disuelve un grupo… Así como Otabek está en sus país y esperamos volver a verlo pronto, seguimos siendo todos amigos.

Esas palabras de Mila, logró que la frustración de Victor disminuyera sutilmente. La razón de la unión de ese grupo, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, fue Yuri el que lo consiguió, si él seguro Victor no estaría hablando de esta forma con ellos, habría mantenido su distancia desde el comienzo, como lo había hecho en el pasado cuando trabajó con Plisetsky por primera vez, solo profesional. Yuri fue la presencia que irradiaba calidez hacia donde sea que vaya y que consiguió que abriera un poco su corazón hacia personas que podían convertirse en sus amigos, ya no más el compositor de hielo, ya no más la distancia. Pero ahora con su ausencia, la tormenta de nieve en su interior parecía deshatarse una vez más. ¿qué le impedía ser feliz? ¿qué no dejaba atrás?

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa —anunció el platinado—, tengo mucho qué pensar.

—Espera, Victor —dijo Mila a medida que observaban cómo el compositor abandonaba su asiento—. Recuerda una cosa.

Se giró para escuchar esas últimas palabras.

—Si no pensarás para encontrar una respuesta, calla tu mente. Deja de torturarte.

Victor sonrió, más por amabilidad que por otra razón, Makkachin lo siguió y juntos salieron del bar. Ellos parecían poder ver exactamente cómo se sentía, ¿tan trasparente se había vuelto? ¿Tan vulnerable? ¿Tan sencillo de leer? Encontrar una respuesta, sonaba como si tuviera que buscar una pieza faltante al gran rompecabezas de su mente, ¿dónde estaba esa pieza? Subió a su coche y manejó. Circuló de vuelta a su piso y una vez llegó, revisó su móvil encontrando todos esos mensaje al grupo de chat que tenía silenciado, los demás comentaban sabiendo bien que él los leería pero actuaban como si fuese un chat independiente a él, a pesar que continuaban en ese bar, enviaban mensajes divertidos como: Espero que Victor nos haga caso, ¿habrá llegado a su piso?, ¿se pondrá a tocar el piano?, este Martini está delicioso… Entre más tonterías que no podía evitar sonreír de forma imperceptible.

Tal cual uno de esos mensajes dijo, decidió sentare frente al piano de la sala y entonar un par de teclas al azar. Los pensamientos nostálgicos se hallaban una vez más allí sin siquiera llamarlos, como cuando Yuri aún no vivía con él y tuvo que traerlo a su piso para que descansara en el sillón. Tocar ahora el piano era como recrear esa escena de poseer al bello durmiente a pocos pasos detrás.

¿Qué quería? Esa pregunta se mantenía, ¿qué quería?

La caja musical se hallaba sobre la mesita de la sala, como si fuese un mero adorno más que decidió dejar allí, restándole total importancia, ¿por qué se la dejó? ¿Acaso quería que fuese un recuerdo? ¿Qué clase de despedida era esa? ¿Quién dejaba un objeto tan preciado de esa forma?

Entre tantos pensamientos, fue cuando Victor no se percató en que sus dedos continuaban presionando teclas al azar, cerrando sus ojos y sumergiéndose en ese mar de preguntas, preguntas de las cuales seguro una lo encaminaría a la pieza sobrando del rompecabezas. Las teclas sonaron, melodías dispersas, cambios de acordes, hasta que en un preciso instante, cierta melodía incompleta apareció como si sus dedos la obligasen a sonar.

El comienzo de Stammi Vicino, tal como poseía la caja musical sonó. Reconocía ese sonido pero estaba tan concentrado en su propia mente que no sus oídos no parecía escucharla.

—Sento una voce che piange lontano… Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato? —susurró el ruso.

En ese preciso instante, la música se detuvo. Sus dedos se detuvieron, pero fue como si hubiese escuchado un gran estruendo, ¿de dónde provino ese sonido? Bajó su mirada y miró sus dedos, ¿qué había tocado?

El recuerdo de su niñez, de aquella vez cuando tocó esa parte de la melodía y la detuvo con un golpe sobre las teclas del piano, se dibujó como si se sintiera como el niño de esa vez. El niño frustrado que nunca pudo tocar esa melodía a su madre, la melodía que quería que se creara en el momento en que ella pusiera atención a la misma pero nunca pudo, la melodía incompleta que se transformó en una mera tortura que nunca quiso reavivar pero ahora ese recuerdo estaba tallado hasta en la misma caja musical a poca distancia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la melodía apareció?

Se giró y observó a la pequeña caja musical, confundido y con un ligero temblor de manos. Se negaba a abrir esa caja musical, a escuchar nuevamente esas notas terribles, sus dedos dolían como si se clavaran espinas de hielo en su piel. Sabía que no podía ni debía tocarla, aún así lo volvió a hacer, volvió a dar vida a esas primeras notas ¿era masoquista?

—O quizás…

¿O quizás había algo más?

…

A la mañana siguiente, Victor ocupaba nuevamente el asiento de su coche. Sin embargo, no se dirigía a trabajar o dar un paseo a Makkachin. Era un viaje en el que cada vez que quería pensar siempre se decía a sí mismo que no vaya, cambiaba de calle o frenaba, solo si callaba su mente como bien le indicó Mila, el viaje se dirigía a un sitio en particular. Lo sabía, sabía bien a dónde tenía que ir, sabía bien hacia dónde todo indicaba una respuesta. No era fácil, ni fácil ni sencillo de llegar.

¿Qué quería? Era la pregunta clave. ¿Quería estar con Yuri? ¿Quería oír su melodía final? ¿Qué se lo impedía? ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué lo torturaba? La pequeña caja musical yacía sobre el compartimiento delantero, como si ahora se transformara en decoración del interior del auto. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la misma, algo en él le indicaba que continuara conduciendo, que fuera hacia donde la respuesta lo empujara…

El lugar al cual se detuvo, mucho más alejado de su puerta principal, fue uno al cual le costó que sus ojos vieran con atención. Hasta su respiración se volvió pesada y observaba a Makkachin para obtener un poco de alivio. Tarde o temprano tenía que tomar una decisión, o bajar y adentrarse a ese lugar, o continuar con su rutina usual, de la que nunca escaparía y perdería todo lo que quería.

Victor se encontraba en la misma calle que su vieja casa, esa gran casa de la que abandonó, la que traía miles de recuerdos y su niño interior parecía alegrarse y a la vez llorar por verla. Era difícil. Fue difícil bajarse del auto e intentar caminar hacia la puerta. A pesar que Makkachin se dirigió por su cuenta, alegre, a él se le dificultó dar un paso a la vez. Sus piernas se entumecieron, sus pulmones se comprimían y su corazón latía con descontrol. Pero debía ir allí, no sabía qué ganaría con esto, pero por una vez tenía que escuchar a su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo al ponerse de acuerdo, ya no negar más, ya no contradecirse para sufrir… Era el momento de comenzar a avanzar de la mano con sus deseos.

De esa manera, cuando la puerta estaba a pocos centímetros de sus zapatos, cerró sus ojos, mordió sus labios, respiró hondo y acercó su mano a la madera. Con el miedo presente, se animó a dar un par de golpes a la misma. Nada se sentía real, estaba nervioso y no podía creer que realmente se encontrara con el lugar que se prometió nunca más volver.

La puerta se abrió y allí la expresión de susto se plasmó en la cara de la mujer que solía cuidarlo desde pequeño, su niñera.

—¡Vitya!

La mujer mayor no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, allí de pie estaba el muchacho por el que deseó que alguna vez regresara a su verdadero hogar, había creído que no iba a poder vivir lo suficiente para que este día llegara; era tan difícil de creer que se quedó muda observando al perturbado platinado que ni él mismo poseía las palabras adecuadas ¿quería entrar? ¿Quería hablar? Acciones tan sencillas significaban un arduo trabajo, pero ya no podía escapar, muy dentro suyo sabía que debía encontrar una respuesta, la razón del porqué no podía vivir la vida que quería, qué le dificultaba tanto dar un nuevo paso en su vida antes de terminar perdiendo todo lo que alguna vez significó felicidad en él, Yuri era felicidad, y si no hallaba lo que le provocaba el dolor, todo seguiría igual.

Makkachin, sin esperar autorización, fue el primero que alegre ingresó como si fuese su propia casa, dirigiéndose directo a la gran sala… Entonces, Victor, con su corazón latiendo a mil, miró a su antigua niñera y sonrió doloroso.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó nervioso, como si necesitara permiso para ingresar a su propia casa o no fuese bienvenido.

La anciana sonrió y se apartó de la puerta para darle paso libre a entrar.

—No tienes que preguntar eso, esta es tu casa, pasa —dijo aguantando sus ganas de derramar sus lágrimas.

Victor tomó aire, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y caminó cruzando el portal, quitándose los zapatos y recibiendo el paisaje del que por muchos años no había visto pero seguía latente en su memoria. Sabía que lo primero en circular ese corto tramo, lo recibiría uno de los objetos que dolía pese a estar cubierto con una gran manta. Sillones y mesa pequeña, grandes ventanales, y un enorme piano que continuaba en el mismo lugar al pasar los años. Aunque sea un instrumento con el que interactuaba día a día, aquel era especial, notas musicales aún podía escucharlas en su mente proveniente de los dedos de su padre…

—Todo sigue en el mismo lugar —susurró, acercándose hasta el piano y apoyando su mano sobre su superficie. Miró hacia una de las ventanas, recibiendo los rayos de luz a través del vidrio y recordó la historia de Yuri, el momento en que al ser niño se acercó desde el jardín cuando escuchó los sonidos del piano. Era extraño, el pensar que por tan poco tiempo ellos ya habían tenido esa pequeña conexión, todo por una melodía que lo torturó por todo este tiempo… pero si no fuese por esa melodía…

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? —preguntó Irisa, ansiosa por tener una charla con el muchacho.

—Té estaría bien, gracias —aún mantenía la tensión incómoda en aquella casa, mirando hacia cada rincón y preguntándose si realmente estaba bien que él estuviera aquí.

Luego de unos minutos, la señora apareció con dos tazas de té y le ofreció una a Victor. Ambos se sentaron en el gran sillón con el motivo de intercambiar un par de palabras. Él no es que tuviera que darle explicaciones a ella por el motivo de su aparición, pero ella debía estar segura de su razón, si es que acaso tenía planeado regresar a vivir a su casa o tenía otros planes en mente, sabía bien que venir a este lugar luego de tantos años debía tener una gran e importante razón que le gustaría escuchar.

—Vitya, me sorprendió el verte venir hasta aquí —se animó a hablar la cálida anciana, el solo hecho de volver a verlo en la casa, como lo hacía cuando era un niño, la inundaba de lejanos recuerdos.

—Ni yo sé bien si tiene sentido que haya venido —bajó su mirada y le dio un sorbo a la bebida—, es raro estar aquí. A pesar de haberte dicho que te quedaras con esta casa o la vendieras si quisieras, solo apareces para asegurarte que todo estuviera bien, limpio, ¿por qué has hecho eso? Hace mucho tiempo has dejado de trabajar para la familia.

La mujer sonrió.

—Trabaje o no para la familia, yo soy babushka —rió—, así me decías de pequeño y siempre me preocupé por ustedes en todos mis años trabajando aquí; aunque no compartamos sangre, siempre te vi como mi muchacho, un nieto más y hubiese hecho lo posible para que ustedes sean felices.

—Siempre estuviste allí —suspiró—, lo sé. Pero aún así, cuando todo se destruyó no era necesario que esperaras a que yo regresara, esta casa ya no es parte de mí.

—¿Y por qué has regresado? Si has venido, ¿era para decirme de nuevo que me quede con la casa o la venda? Sabes la respuesta que recibirás, entonces ¿por qué Vitya?

—Porque… —hizo una prolongada pausa—, porque todo ha sido tan raro, complicado y doloroso. Creí que encontraría una respuesta si venía —observó su reflejo en la superficie del té—, ¿porqué no puedo dejar que una nueva persona sea parte de mi vida?, ¿porqué temo tanto a la felicidad?, ¿qué me falta? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—¿Acaso has encontrado a una persona?

Victor sonrió, melancólico.

—Esa persona me encontró. Pero al final he vuelto a arruinar todo…

—Mmm —acarició el pelaje de Makkachin que recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas—, sabes que el único que puede cambiar las cosas eres tú. No sé muy bien qué ha ocurrido, ¿pero no se puede arreglar?

—Arreglar —dejó la taza sobre le mesita y se colocó de pie, caminando hasta el piano cubierto—, suena como cuando algo se rompe en pedazos… tal vez es eso lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, dejar que las cosas se rompan en pedazos y no arreglarlas… dejar todo incompleto, sin respuesta, sin desenlace.

La anciana simplemente lo observaba, en silencio, dejando que el muchacho hablara, indagara en su mente, expresara lo que sentía o pensara.

—A veces las personas se cansan de otras personas cuando sienten que no pueden llegar a ellas, ¿he estado haciendo eso? —se sentó en el asiento frente al piano— Pensé que esa persona estaría allí cada día, pensé que con su simple compañía, saber que estaba cerca, bastaba, ¿a qué tengo miedo?

—¿Tienes miedo de estar en tu casa? ¿o de volver a tocar ese piano?

Victor observó al piano y dio una mirada panorámica a la sala.

—Creo… que ya no es tan incómodo una vez que ya entré y con el piano… —apoyó su mano sobre sus teclas, donde la manta blanca las cubría. Pero no se animó a presionarlas, su mano se entumecía con el solo pensar que si hacía eso escucharía el sonido nostálgico.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Victor apartó su mano y observó su palma.

—Es frustrante —cerró sus dedos en un puño y mordió sus labios—, yo solo quería que mi notas llegaran a sus oídos, ¿qué sentido tiene tocar de nuevo sus teclas si ya no puede oírlas? Lo he perdido todo y lo sigo perdiendo —levantó sus piernas sobre el asiento y abrazó sus rodillas, como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño, cuando se sentía triste y solo.

—Pero la persona que has dicho que te encontró, ¿realmente la has perdido?

—No —respondió con voz quebrada—, sé que aún no la perdí, sé que no se marchó para terminar todo, sé que no haría eso sin decirme nada, sé que aún sigue allí, lo sé… Pero —levantó su vista—, pero no quiero perderla… no sé qué hacer, si todo sigue igual… ¡no quiero perderla! Tengo miedo de perderla…

"**Ho paura di perderti"  
**"Tengo miedo de perderte"

—Vitya, ¿qué quieres hacer en realidad?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Nada se solucionará si solo hago que esa persona vuelva. Nada cambiará! Babushka… ¿qué debo hacer? —escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, frustrado.

—Babushka ya no puede decirte lo que debes hacer —sonrió—, ¿qué quiere hacer Vitya?

—¡Dije que no lo sé! —quitó una de sus manos que rodeaban sus piernas y la extendió con rapidez, en un arrebato de confusión para apoyarla con fuerza sobre el teclado del piano.

Un sonido estruendoso retumbó del interior del instrumento, un conjunto de notas sonaron a la par, haciendo que hasta Makkachin se levantara del susto. Victor observó horrorizado lo que su mano hizo, sus dedos se inmovilizaron sobre las teclas presionadas. Esa frustración se sentía similar a su niñez, cuando quiso tocar tantas veces una melodía que nunca se terminó, que nunca se continuó y un japonés quiso traer de vuelta. Respiró hondo y quitó los dedos de las teclas, su corazón latía de manera descontrolada pero una vez que se asustó con ese sonido, fue como si sufriera una gran descarga… misteriosamente, sus dedos no dolía, su mano no se inmovilizó. Curioso, volvió a colocar su mano sobre la tela y se animó a volver a presionar, esta vez de una manera más suave… surgió otro sonido más amigable. El piano no tenía nada de malo.

—Solo basta con animarse —pronunció la anciana, con tranquilidad, diciendo lo que parecía obvio. Solo bastaba con animarse, arriesgarse, sumergirse a lo que uno más teme.

—Siempre quise que mamá me escuchara tocar el piano. Nunca pensé volver a escuchar el sonido del mismo.

—Estoy segura que ella siempre quiso escucharte.

—Pero no lo hizo. Solo quería que fuese feliz —suspiró, acariciando las teclas, sintiéndolas en la yema de sus dedos sin presionarlas.

—Debió ser difícil para ella, Vitya. Sé que la melodía que querías interpretar para ella era la que comenzó una vez tu padre, fue muy difícil. Pero ella te amaba mucho.

—Una melodía incompleta —giró su cabeza y miró hacia la ventana—, una melodía que prometí nunca terminar, porque le pertenecía a ella.

Victor cambió su expresión. Sintiéndose incómodo, pero no de una forma frustrada, fue como si las últimas palabras que pronunció le hicieran ruido en su corazón. Parecía como si hallara algo, como algo en esas palabras ocultaran cierto mensaje. Su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro pero no veía nada en concreto, trataba de pensar, ¿por qué lo que dijo le ocasionaba tanta confusión?

—Babushka… creo que debo irme —con un ligero dolor de cabeza, comenzó a alejarse del piano, con intensiones de dirigirse hasta la puerta.

—¿Ya? ¿Pero qué harás Vitya? ¿Todo está bien? —ella se preocupó pero no pudo hacer nada. Victor parecía apresurado por marcharse.

—Lo siento… necesito calmarme un poco… mi cabeza da vueltas —dijo masajeando su frente. Makkachin lo siguió de atrás—, nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión, gracias babushka —rápidamente se colocó sus zapatos y salió de la casa.

La mujer solo pudo observar desde el umbral como el platinado se apresuraba en ir hasta su coche. Ni él mismo entendía porqué estaba tan apresurado por salir de allí, solo sabía que algo estaba por descubrir pero no estaba del todo seguro…

Su mente se puso en blanco. Subió al coche y lo encendió comenzando a conducir. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿A dónde iba? Su mente no lo analizaba, pero sabía por dónde iba… estaba circulando un camino, un trayecto que le recordaba a una persona.

Una escena pasada comenzaba a materializarse.

—Vitya… —la mujer de largos cabellos platinados, con su largo camisón, se agachó para abrazar a su hijo. Sus ojeras eran visibles, sus manos temblaban, manos tan frías como la nieve—, ¿quieres dar un paseo con mamá?

El pequeño niño sintió una momentánea alegría. Después de tanto tiempo, su madre quería dar un paseo con él, siempre se preguntó cuándo volvería a hacer algo con su madre, cuándo ella saldría de su cama para hacer algo con él.

Su madre, luego de la pérdida de su esposo, abandonó todo lo que amaba, dejó de tocar el violín, dejó de preocuparse por sí misma, por todo lo que le rodeaba, dejó de preocuparse por su apariencia, dejó de salir, de divertirse, no perdió todo pero sentía que se había perdido a ella misma. Sabía que su hijo estaba a su lado, insistiendo en arrastrarla de ese oscuro agujero al que había caído, pero no quería tomar su mano… Le aterraba continuar avanzando, su estabilidad mental se había destrozado y en poco tiempo iba a tener que despedirse de su hijo para ser internada en una clínica psiquiátrica. Los papeles desordenados por su médico estaban dispersos por todo el suelo de su cuarto, pronto vendrían por ella, para recibir el tratamiento por su profunda depresión.

Un niño nunca entendería la gravedad de una enfermedad como esta. Victor sabía que su mamá estaba mal, pero no comprendía qué tan mal estaba, él solo quería que ella volviera a sonreír, escuchara su piano, volviera a tomar su mano, caminaran juntos por la nieve, cantaran canciones, cocinaran juntos, visitaran la tumba de papá…

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó ilusionado por ese paseo que tendría con ella.

—Solo daremos una vuelta, ponte tus zapatos y sube al auto —le sonrió apoyando su mano sobre sus cabellos—, daremos un largo viaje a ver a papá.

Victor no podía aguantar su emoción, por fin iría con mamá a visitar a su padre, quería llevarle algunas flores, limpiar su tumba. Por fin mamá se sentía lista para verlo, es lo que creía. Todo mejoraría, de ahora en más mamá saldría de su cuarto, harían cosas juntos…

Los dos se subieron al auto, ella ni siquiera se había colocado otra vestimenta, ni siquiera se había peinado, solo subió al auto y salió con su hijo a dar un paseo. Más allá de eso, nada parecía extraño, hacía frío pero ella parecía como si no le afectara, como si el frío fuese parte de ella.

Nada parecía extraño.

—Mamá, ¿le llevaremos algo a pa… —cuando miró a su madre, no pudo terminar su pregunta.

La bella mujer había comenzado a llorar, presionando sus párpados con fuerza, comenzó a llorar de manera dolorosa, entre sollozos y quejidos.

—Perdóname Vitya…. Perdóname —repetía afligida, presionando el volante con sus manos.

Sin saberlo, por otro lado, su niñera al llegar a casa, llamó un par de veces el nombre del niño sin recibir respuesta alguna. Revisó cada cuarto pero no halló a Victor… preocupada, ingresó al cuarto de la señorita y su corazón casi se salió del pecho cuando no la encontró en su cama.

—Oh, no, no, no —la desesperación le culminó y tomó deprisa el teléfono para llamar al centro psiquiátrico del cual debían venir por la paciente, debía avisar deprisa que se pusieran en contacto con las autoridades y la buscaran, esto no debía estar ocurriendo.

Una vez avisó a las respectivas autoridades, ella misma se volvió a subir a su auto y condujo desesperada, deseando con todo su corazón, con locura, que nada malo ocurriera.

—¿Por qué lloras, mamá? ¿Por qué me pides perdón? —Victor no comprendía porqué su madre decía eso. Tenía miedo, sentía una presión en su pecho—, mamá, ¿qué ocurre?

Este no era el recuerdo que a Victor le gustara recordar, es más, prefirió nunca más volver a sacarlo a flote, sumergirlo hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad de su corazón. Pero allí estaba, cobrando vida, plasmándose en todo ese recorrido que su yo adulto perseguía perdido en estar enfrentando lo que más le dolía, llevando al límite su razón, sus sentimientos, dejándose arrastrar por la fuerte marea de su interior, luchando por salir de ese lugar, dejar el fondo del océano.

El terror del niño hizo que desesperara le preguntara a su madre qué le ocurría, sumado a la velocidad del coche que cada vez iba más y más rápido, lágrimas, gritos.

—¡Mamá!

El último grito culminó con un coche saliéndose de control y rebasando las barandas que separaban la calle del río Neva. Como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, la mujer junto a su hijo impactaron las aguas que se comenzó a filtrar a gran velocidad por todas sus aberturas.

A esto era lo que ella se refería con ir a ver a su padre… realmente ella iba a verlo pero quiso arrastrar a su hijo con ella. Sin embargo, el punto de desesperación al ver el miedo de su hijo, hizo que por un segundo se arrepintiera por lo ocurrido. Pero no había marcha atrás.

Fue un breve lapso de recuerdos desencadenantes de dolor, confusión y pérdida de la realidad; Victor se decidió a enfrentar el mayor dolor de su vida pero con ello provocó que toda su mente reviviera ese instante, fuera de nuevo aquel niño que sufrió tanto terror, saber que su madre se lo llevaría al fondo de río con ella.

Cuando Victor reaccionó a la realidad, no podía creer la enorme locura que había hecho, sus pies se estaban mojando, el agua subía de manera precipitosa y Makkachin ladraba desesperado por hacer reaccionar a su dueño y querer sacarlo del coche. Se oían personas gritar a lo lejos: ¡Un coche cayó al río, rápido, llamen a emergencias, la persona no ha salido!

—¡Makkachin, sal rápido, sal, sal! —gritó el ruso, anteponiendo a su perro primero que a sí mismo. No podía creer la locura que había cometido—, ¡rápido, nada a la orilla, rápido! —exclamó empujando a su perro fuera de la ventanilla, pero este se quería negar a abandonarlo.

De pronto, Victor notó que la caja musical de Yuri no estaba. A causa del impacto, esta había salido despedida por algún rincón del coche, no podía abandonarla, sabía lo que significaba para Yuri. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió agitando sus manos de forma frenética por el suelo de su coche, debía encontrarla…

—¡Señor, salga rápido! —se escuchó a poca distancia de un hombre que se había arrojado al río para salvar a esa persona. Otra persona había tomado al perro y con esfuerzo lo mantenía a flote, Makkachin no quería dejar la cercanía del coche.

—¡Aún no! —gritó esforzándose por buscar la caja musical entre todo esa agua que ingresaba torrencialmente, aturdiéndolo, el agua ya alcanzaba su cuello y si no se apresuraba sería empujado hasta la profundidad del río.

Y en ese momento tan crucial, tan peligroso, tan impredecible, fue cuando por fin vio el recuerdo que tanto se negó a aceptar en todos estos años de vida. Casi lo vio una vez pero lo apartó, en una de esas caminatas con Yuri por la ciudad, el río Neva lo había llevado al recuerdo cuando exclamaba por su madre en la orilla y extendía su mano en su dirección, con su niñera que se lo impedía entre sus brazos.

Su mente no estaba del todo pensando en la lógica de que su vida corría peligro; había cosas de las que Victor se aferró en su vida, ya sea inseguridades del pasado, miedo, el trabajo como escape, pero esos tipos de aferro siempre fueron con la desgracia de quedarse estancado en una persona que temía la real felicidad, la real vida que se merecía y dejar atrás nostalgias y recuerdos, pero ¿qué ganaba ahora con querer aferrarse a esa caja musical?

La respuesta era simple, esa caja no era suya aunque sí cargaba una pequeña parte suya, ya no era algo que solo tuviera significado para él. Esa melodía que siempre tuvo un peso negativo se transformó en la motivación de otra persona, en el tesoro de esa persona y por eso quería verlo sonreír, ya no quería apartar nada que le trajera infelicidad. La sonrisa de Yuri era todo lo que ahora deseaba pero se estaba olvidando que una sonrisa no siempre viene de un objeto, de un recuerdo, la felicidad se construye de miles de formas.

El agua aturdía y las personas seguían desesperada por la persona que no salía del coche, que no podía nadar a la superficie y sus rescatadores no lograban convencerlo de ser ayudado. En ese instante en el que parecía que un profundo silencio invadió el cuerpo del platinado, fue como si sintiera los ojos de su madre cerca: ¿qué estás haciendo? Fue la pregunta que parecía resonar en sus oídos.

La caja musical estaba muy cerca de sus dedos y podía sentirla, pero se detuvo en buscarla. Ser abrazado por el agua congelada no era una sensación desagradable ¿pero pertenecía allí? ¿Yuri pertenecía aquí? No.

El Victor pequeño experimentó uno de los momentos más terroríficos de su vida pero ¿por qué siguió con vida? ¿Por qué no fue arrastrado a la profundidad del río tal cual hizo su madre? ¿Cómo escapó? ¿Lo salvaron?

Lo que había ocurrido esa vez fue…

—Vitya, sé que tienes miedo pero ¿comprendes por qué hago esto? —su madre intentó calmar a su hijo que lloraba y gritaba desesperado por la situación que acontecía. El agua ascendía rápidamente y aunque ella viera todo de una forma muy clara y justa, debía entender que su hijo no era ella, que ese pequeño era solo eso, un niño, un niño asustado, un niño que no entendía porqué el agua subía, porqué su madre no hacía nada por salir.

En ese instante, Victor no concluía que su madre trató de suicidarse y arrastrarlo con ella, él solo quería salvarse y salvarla a ella, quería salir, vivir, quería pasear con su madre no que ahora estuvieran hundiéndose en el río. Nada de esto debió ocurrir y el luchaba desesperado por quitarse el cinturón de seguridad pero no podía. Su madre observaba en shock el dolor que su hijo demostraba, fue como si su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos; su forma de amor era una cargada de sufrimiento, en el que creía que ponerle fin a todo eso, podrían ser felices en otra vida. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía arrastrar a su hijo a sus deseos, a su egoísmo. Ella amaba a su hijo tanto como amó a su esposo, sin embargo, estaba tan destrozada mentalmente que su realidad se distorsionó poco a poco, ¿fue muy tarde la ayuda para ella? Si tan solo hubiera soportado un poco más, si tan solo hubiera luchado un poco más, hubiera dejado su casa, habría obtenido la asistencia profesional suficiente ¿las cosas serían diferentes? Quién sabe, hay miles de caminos diferentes.

Lo que sí pudo comprender esa bella mujer, en sus pocos segundos en los que el llanto de su hijo resultó en una alerta por querer su bienestar, era que quizás él podría encontrar otro camino y no seguir el de ella.

—¡Rápido, sal Victor!

Su madre le quitó el cinturón de seguridad a su hijo e intentó empujarlo fuera del coche.

—¡Vete. Perdona a tu madre. Mamá te ama ¿sí? Siempre los amaré, pero debo ir con tu papá. Mamá debe descansar! —depositó un suave besó en la frente de su hijo—, lo siento tanto mi niño, lo siento.

Con la mirada perdida del niño, fija en el rostro de su madre, sintió como un fuerte brazo sujetaba del suyo e intentaba arrastrarlo por la ventanilla. Pero ¿y si madre? Ella seguía con su cinturón, habría cerrado la ventanilla de su lado y aunque alguien consiguió romperla para salvarla, ella se aseguraba de quitar sus manos de encima. Se oían gritos e insistencias pero Victor no lo escuchaba, eran como balbuceos, se sentía como en un sueño, yendo todo de manera extraña, entre silencios, mareos y la imagen de su madre.

—¡Mamá, no, no me dejes! —agarró la mano de ella sin querer soltarla, pero de atrás fue tomado por ambas manos y fue jalado fuera del coche—, ¡Mamá!

—No puedo arrastrarte conmigo. Te amo Vitya.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó.

La sonrisa de la dama de largos cabellos platinados se dibujó con calidez, con su mano extendida fue separada de su hijo y luego, el agua terminó por cubrir todo el coche. Tal como ella quería, decidió hundirse al fondo del agua pero se arrepintió de querer arrastrar a su hijo con ella, por suerte su inestabilidad mental tuvo un breve lapso de lucidez como para saber que su hijo no debía ser arrastrado por ella…

Ahora lo entendía, el cuerpo de Victor fue salvado, llegó a la orilla, fue retenido por su niñera que los encontró minutos después y él sufrió el dolor de saber que su mamá desapareció en el agua… Al final, aunque físicamente no se hundió con ella, sí lo hizo en su corazón, estuvo todo este tiempo allí abajo.

En su presente, había una persona mucho más importante esperándolo. No sobrevivió a ese hecho, su madre no se encargó de dejarlo ir, como para querer volver de nuevo con ella. Ya no era ese niño, su padre tuvo su destino y su madre eligió el suyo ¿cuál elegiría él?

…

Yuri salió del centro de patinaje y en ese preciso instante, Yuko salió al mismo tiempo para acompañarlo.

—Espera Yuri, iré contigo. Takeshi y las niñas ya deben estar en tu casa, habíamos quedado con tu familia en comer todos juntos —anunció comenzando a caminar a su lado.

—No lo sabía —respondió con una sonrisa.

En el transcurso del camino, el pelinegro estaba profundamente silencioso, como si algo rondara en su mente y lo mantuviera distante. No quería ser para nada frío con Yuko, no obstante, se le dificultaba el hecho de poder concentrarse en una conversación.

—¿Realmente estás bien, Yuri? —preguntó la muchacha preocupado, la actitud de su amigo era trasparente a sus emociones—, ¿no estás practicando algunas horas de más?

—¿Mmm? —miró a su dirección—, lo estoy, no te preocupes. Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas —suspiró—. Pienso en que lo ideal sería apresurarme y tratar de terminar mis rutinas, animarme a competir de igual manera, no puedo echar a perder mi esfuerzo y el apoyo de mis patrocinadores, hablar con Celestino. Mi mente sigue pensando en que en algún momento Victor querrá volver a acompañarme pero como no sé cuándo será eso, necesito dedicarme en continuar. Por eso estoy preocupado. Porque el tiempo de ambos no necesariamente debe ir a la vez pero yo arriesgué todo por esto, no me arrepiento para nada y lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad. Solo que debo volver a ser y hacer lo mismo que hacía antes, acostumbrarme.

—A veces uno cree que cuando se enamora y esa persona falta, uno se siente perdido. Creí que te estabas sobreexigiendo y torturando por no estar con esa persona pero ¿quieres volver a esforzarte, verdad? Avanzar —sonrió—, pero debes tener cuidado en no descuidar tu cuerpo, más horas de entrenamiento no harán que tus rutinas mejoren, te dolerá.

—Lo sé, no era mi intensión —levantó su mirada y observó hacia la costa del mar—. Pienso mucho en Victor, a cada minuto, se me es imposible no pensar en él, en qué está haciendo, en qué está pensando. Pero quiero que halle por su cuenta sus respuestas, lo que necesita y que entienda porqué estar juntos era imposible —se detuvo y apoyó sus manos sobre la barandilla del borde del camino—. Estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo.

—Realmente eres increíble, Yuri —halagó la chica que se detuvo a su lado y miró al mismo paisaje—, a pesar de todo, nunca te rindes. Siempre admiré eso de ti, conseguir competir representando a tu país y a pesar de mantener el título del patinador de plata, siempre sigues. A pesar de hallar una persona cuyos problemas no les permiten estar juntos, sigues allí, esperándolo, confiando en él. Siendo la persona con inseguridades que conozco, sigues avanzando aunque tengas miedo.

—¡No es para tanto, en serio! Solo trato de ser positivo —rió incómodo, restándole importancia—. No tienes ni idea del temor que poseo, quisiera estar en los brazos de Victor, lo extraño. Pero quiero ser fuerte, solo eso.

—Pero solo eso es lo que te hace una gran persona. Todos tenemos miedo, tenemos errores, pero que decidas no quedarte sin hacer nada, en un rincón sufriendo o atribuyendo toda tu felicidad a una persona, es lo que te hace fuerte.

Yuri no respondió, solo sonrió y continuó con su mirada al mar. Luego, Yuko se giró.

—Seguiré el camino hasta tu casa. Parece que quieres quedarte un momento disfrutando el paisaje ¿verdad?

—Sí, estaré un rato aquí.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato —se despidió Yuko y avanzó por su cuenta por el camino.

Yuri decidió descender las escaleras que derivaban a la costa y se quitó los zapatos para sentir la arena en sus pies; se quitó la mochila y se sentó unos minutos para disfrutar de la vista y la suave brisa marítima. El paisaje era muy similar al río Neva, generalmente por las gaviotas que volaban y se oían a lo lejos.

Claro que él se sentía mal pero era como Yuko y él mismo había dicho, avanzar era lo que a uno lo hacía fuerte. Si dependía toda su vida y felicidad a una persona, solo terminaría frustrado a la espera de que esta superara sus baches, ninguna relación es sana en ese sentido.

Yuri no pudo detener que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, pero estaba bien, si necesitaba llorar lo haría, en ese espacio nostálgico dejaría toda su tristeza para volver a ponerse de pie después. En esta ciudad siempre habría una persona que lo esperaría, deseaba que Victor tuviera eso en su corazón, siempre.

…

El platinado tuvo una reacción instantánea, como un fuerte golpe a todo su ser, cuando sabía que ya no podía respirar. Ahogarse no estaba en sus planes, dejarse hundir, tampoco, fue suficiente. Como si todo su cuerpo ardiera en el agua, apartó su mano de la cercanía que tenía de la caja musical y eligió el camino que creía ideal.

Nadó fuera de la ventanilla, extendiendo sus manos y sintiendo la voluntad de su cuerpo en buscar la libertad. Fue como si en aquel momento sintiera a Yuri con él, ya no tenía miedo, ya no sentía ese peso, el agua ya no era un problema. No solo nadó a la superficie para salvarse, disfrutó el camino.

Ya no estaba solo. El coche se llevó la caja musical con una melodía incompleta, fue triste perder ese objeto de Yuri pero al mismo tiempo parecía como un regalo que pertenecía allí abajo, era como su madre, ese bucle infinito de una melodía que nunca se continuó, ese pequeño bucle era de ella pero no todo su resto. Como si Victor se despidiera finalmente, avanzó hasta la luz del sol que se reflejaba en la superficie. Cuando su mano tocó la superficie y todo su cuerpo salió a flojo, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire; la claridad del cielo chocó contra su rostro. Volvió a respirar.

Se escucharon personas aliviadas en la orilla y algunas aplaudiendo.

Victor nadó hasta la orilla y al llegar fue asistido rápidamente. Aún necesitaba recomponerse y Makkachin fue el primero que corrió emocionado hacia su dueño. Personas preocupadas le avisaban que pronto llegaría la ayuda, pero eso ya no importaba. No tenía heridas más allá que algún que otro rasguño. Respirando con dificultad, abrazó a Makkachin y miró hacia la superficie del río. Sintió como si un enorme peso se hubiese despejado de sus hombros, como si el nuevo respiro por recuperar el oxígeno fuera un renacer en su vida… Fue difícil, la peor experiencia que vivió y revivió, pero ahora estaba totalmente seguro que bajo el agua no era el sitio al cual quería estar, ya no más. Esa era la respuesta final, abandonar la oscuridad sumergida, dejar atrás ese dolor y descubrir que él sí salió a la superficie, siempre fue así.

Entre palabras ajenas, suspiros sofocados, la gente no comprendía porqué ese muchacho sonreía tan apacible, ¿sería porque se salvó de tan fatídico destino? Sonreía, reía y abrazaba a su perro con fuerza, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer, era una extraña sensación, todo parecía demasiado nuevo para él. Reía y lloraba como si realmente su cuerpo lo necesitara…

No tardó mucho tiempo para que la ayuda profesional llegara y él fuera transportado al centro de salud más cercano. Tuvieron que dejarlo ese día en revisión por posibles complicaciones pero él se sentía muy bien.

Por supuesto que las noticias no tardaron en extenderse e irrumpieran en el hospital varias personas allegadas.

—¡Victor, ¿estás vivo?! —exclamó Mila que abrió la puerta de la habitación asignada de forma frenético— ¡No puede ser que te dejamos un día y ya andas tirándote al río! —reprendía la pelirroja, furiosa pero preocupada.

Detrás de ella estaba Yurio con su madre, Gavrel, también Yakov, y además se escuchaba discutir un grupo en el pasillo del cual no permitían que mucha gente visitara al mismo tiempo al paciente, era su grupo de orquesta. Al mismo tiempo, personas como los que lo contrataban, jefes de teatros, su equipo de grabación, fans, muchos mandaron mensajes pero él no poseía su móvil como para leerlos, para su desgracia se echó a perder por el agua, pero seguro pronto se enteraría de ellos. Nunca pensó que tantas personas estarían allí para saber si estaba bien.

—Quién diría que el viejo no sabe conducir, seguro salió ebrio del bar —dijo malhumorado Yurio.

—No digas eso, fue un accidente, lo harás sentir culpable, además perder un coche así sale dinero, espero lo saquen con la grúa —dijo la rubia—. De igual manera ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Tus manos están bien? —preguntó Yakov— sería muy desafortunado para ti tener un problema con ellas, pero parece que no tienen nada malo.

De pronto, el grupo de la orquesta consiguió hacerse paso de los enfermeros y se asomaron por la puerta para ver si Victor estaba bien.

—¡Victor, esta gente no nos deja estar aquí! ¡Pero volveremos! —exclamó uno de ellos.

—¡Mejórate pronto! —exclamó una de las muchachas.

—Waaa, realmente vinieron —Victor se sorprendió—. Gracias por venir pero no se preocupen, no tengo nada malo, ¡dejen de causarle problemas al hospital! —rió de la graciosa circunstancia, una enferma ya estaba por llamar a los guardias y los chicos se estaban por meter en aprietos—, agradezco mucho su interés, perdón por tomarse el tiempo en venir.

—¡No digas eso. Por supuesto que vendríamos! Ni se te ocurra morir —señaló uno de los muchachos mientras fue retrocediendo y alejándose con el grupo.

En la puerta se quedó solo una persona de la orquesta, la chica del arpa, la que estaba interesada en él y le había dado su número de teléfono antes, pero nunca fue llamada. Ella sonreía y lo miró aliviada de saber que estaba bien. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que Victor lucía un poco diferente, la risa anterior se llevó la sorpresa de más de uno. Cualquiera estaría mal o de pésimo humor luego de un accidente, o quizás sí feliz por sobrevivir, pero en Victor había algo más allá y cualquiera que sea la razón, estaba perfecto. Ella sabía que esa alegría no sería compartida con ella y pese a trabajar juntos, debía decir adiós a alguna oportunidad posible.

—Espero ver esa sonrisa más seguido —dijo ella despidiéndose, tanto de Victor como de las demás personas dentro de la habitación que se notaba que eran mucho más cercanas.

—Gracias. Lo mismo digo —le respondió en sentido que conocía cuáles fueron sus intenciones cuando le dio su número pero que no podía corresponderla. Todos se merecen continuar sonriendo aunque no todo salga como uno desea.

Ella asintió y sin borrar su sonrisa, abandonó el lugar y se alejó por el pasillo.

—¡Tú, casi nos das un infarto! —Mila, sin importarle si le dolía algo o no, saltó hacia su brazos y lo aprisionó con fuerza—, ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo? Nos asustamos mucho, hasta Otabek se puso en contacto!

—¿En serio tan rápido se extendió todo?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Yakov—, que un coche caiga en el río no es algo que ocurra todos los días, más si es del compositor Nikiforov.

—Así son los medios —habló Yulia—, no sé si habrá llegado la noticia a Japón.

—¡Cierto, Yuri! —exclamó Victor—, ¡Aaaah, no quiero que se preocupe y se ponga ansioso! ¿No contactó? ¿No le hablaron ustedes? Debe saber que estoy bien o algo.

—De haberse enterado ya se hubiera contactado con nosotros, allí son horas más tardes ¿no? Quizás está cenando o no vio el noticiero, ¡pero le avisaremos así no se preocupa de más! Mientras tanto tú debes descansar —le regañó Mila y se aseguró de recostarlo correctamente y taparlo con la manta de la camilla—, nada de irse, debes esperar el resultado de tus estudios y hasta que no te den el alta te quedarás aquí tranquilo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si no tengo nada malo! ¿Qué haré aquí esperando? ¿Y Makkachin?

—Makkachin está en la entrada, se irá con nosotros hasta que tú puedas salir.

—Relájate, pero en serio ¿qué ocurrió para que el coche cayera al río? —habló Gavrel con seriedad, sabía que Victor no tenía alcohol en sangre como para perder el control y no había registro de que la causa sea por otro coche. Fue como si simplemente no quisiera frenar. Era sospechoso.

—Oh… —se volvió a sentar y sostuvo el borde de la sábana con sus manos—. No quiero que piensen que fue al propósito o algo así —bajó su mirada—. Quizás se los explique bien en otra ocasión —levantó su mirada y le dio al grupo una enorme sonrisa—, todo está bien ahora, por fin, todo está bien.

Esa expresión entibió el corazón de todos allí y le devolvieron la misma sonrisa, menos Yurio que apartó su rostro con vergüenza, no se podía enojar con él.

Al segundo, nuevos visitantes aparecieron. Una anciana junto a una joven que estaban igual de preocupadas. Entonces, el grupo decidió darles privacidad, no conocían quiénes eran pero a juzgar la expresión angustiada del platinado, sabían que era importante.

—Avisa a cualquiera de nosotros cuando necesites irte, te ayudaremos a alcanzarte hasta tu casa. No dudes en pedirnos ayuda ¿si? —Dijo Mila.

—¡No se te ocurra escaparte! —exclamó gavrel y avanzó hasta la puerta. El resto se fue dirigiendo a la misma dirección mientras les hacían paso a las dos damas.

—¡Descansa! —saludó la rubia y empujó a su hijo con ella.

—¡Yo puedo caminar solo, deja de empujar! —se quejaba el adolescente aguantando los jugueteos de su madre.

Entre risas, la habitación se silenció al poco tiempo y la anciana caminó con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Junto había llegado su nieta a casa una vez que Victor se marchó de allí; nunca pensó en enterarse a tan poco tiempo de su partida que él había tenido un accidente y lo peor, siendo el mismo que el de su niñez.

—¡Vitya, ¿En qué pensabas?! —la anciana comenzó a llorar y se acercó para abrazarlo y acariciar su cabeza como lo había cuando era un niño—, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Babushka, lo siento. No llores, te juro que no quise hacer lo mismo que mamá, créeme, no es lo que piensas —intentó consolarla.

—¿Realmente fue un accidente? Yo no podía respirar, cuando eras niño creí llegar demasiado tarde pero por suerte estabas allí, sano y salvo. Pero ahora me enteré de esto cuando te trajeron hasta aquí, pensé en lo peor —la mujer lloraba y respiraba con dificultad.

—Abuela tranquila, te hará mal —su nieta buscó rápidamente un vaso de agua—, respira.

—Te prometo que no fue igual que lo de mamá —Victor la apartó y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, la miró con mucha calidez—, escucha, estoy bien, todo está bien ¿sí? Creo que necesitaba ese golpe —se rió—. Te preocupé mucho, quizás no lo entiendas ahora, porque me alejé de casa tan rápido y luego te enteraste de este accidente. No te culpo que pienses en lo peor, yo también lo pensaría. Pero créeme, ya todo está bien —sonrió y secó sus lágrimas—, no quiero ver mal a mi babushka.

—Te creeré, pero en cuidado, ya no tengo una edad para soportar estas cosas —aceptó el vaso de agua de su nieta y sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo—. No me quiero ni imaginar si hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que tu madre.

Victor sentía dolor al escuchar esas palabras, pero como había dicho, ese no era el camino que él escogió, y aunque le dolía que haya sido el camino de su madre, ahora solo lo dejó ir, lo que ocurrió no podía ser cambiado.

—Babushka —tomó aire—, tal vez no sea pronto, debo encargarme de algunas cosas antes, necesito terminar asuntos pendientes. Pero cuando todo termine, supongo… que debería probar volver a casa.

—¿Casa? Con casa te refieres a ¿tu real casa?

—Sí, mi hogar —sonrió.

La mujer se sorprendió. No dijo más nada y acercó de nuevo a abrazarlo. De solo escuchar que ese muchacho por fin consideraba regresar a casa, sintió que todo su deseo para que ese día llegara, se estaba cumpliendo, que todos sus años dedicados en visitar la gran casa para quitar el polvo, valieron la pena.

Los días posteriores resultaron los más complicados de sobrellevar, uno en Rusia, el otro el Japón; por supuesto que Yuri se había enterado de lo ocurrido con aquel accidente en el río Neva, se moría por querer comunicarse con Victor y saber los detalles, pero sus compañeros se tomaron el trabajo de querer dejarlo tranquilo en que él estaba bien, que más allá de la pérdida del coche no había ocurrido. Aún así, su preocupación era demasiada y no podía ponerse en contacto con el ruso ya que terminó perdiendo su móvil en aquel percance. Saber que estaba sano era su único consuelo.

¿Qué lo había llevado a tal accidente? Los rumores circulaban en relación a ser el mismo del cual sufrió en su niñez, claro que una noticia como esa investigaría hasta en los detalles más sospechosos. Yuri no creía que aquel accidente haya ocurrido al propósito, no creía que Victor fuese capaz, si no escuchaba de sus propios labios cómo ocurrió, ignoraría cualquier historia por medios ajenos.

¿Cuándo lograría verlo? La idea era que Victor decidiera hacerlo por su propia cuenta, ¿pero ocurriría?

Yuri continuaba en sus entrenamientos rutinarios, callando su mente y esforzándose en dar lo mejor de sí con sus programas y hasta buscando alternativas de música si no conseguía obtener la segunda melodía para competir. De algo podía sacar una enseñanza de toda su vivencia en Rusia, que con motivación y llevar tus emociones a un nuevo nivel, uno podía conseguir grandes cosas. Victor tenía razón sobre ello, al igual que una vez Yurio le mencionó, las melodías de Victor no hacían ganar a nadie, no eran mágicas, lograban sacar del patinador una emoción tan poderosa que terminaban complementándose. Al no ser una melodía cualquiera, por supuesto que se volvía única, pero si el patinador no podía expresar nada, se volvía una melodía sin significado, bonita, como cualquiera que eligiera para un programa.

Yuri tenía más confianza, pese a eso, deseaba lograr patinar las melodías de Victor, era lo que deseaba y seguía deseándolo. No significaría que se quedase sentado si no lo conseguía, era un profesional, un patinador, lo tenía bien en claro.

Por otro lado, Victor obtuvo el alta del hospital al salir bien sus estudios médicos, regresó a su vida de siempre y continuó yendo al estudio de grabación, con el equipo de composición, trabajando duro.

El ruso parecía una persona totalmente renacida, algunos lo atribuyeron que al estar cerca de la muerte eligiera disfrutar más de la vida, sonreía más, jugaba algunas bromas y ya no era tan estricto como antes. Su profesionalismo no cambiaba y sacada lo mejor de sí a cada persona que trabajaba con él, no obstante, se notaba su aura calma, como si realmente ahora estuviese divirtiéndose con lo que hacía.

Dos personas que encontraron lo que habían perdido, ya sea motivación, confianza, vencer miedos, ambos crecieron de cierta manera. Encontrarse mutuamente logró que ese límite que cada uno se marcaba, de poco, se rompiera, como si en vez de luchas contra el agua ahora simplemente disfrutaran de ese viaje levantando su vista al cielo y disipándose cada nube gris que le impidiera ver con claridad su futuro.

—Yuri, ¿ya tienes tus trajes para la competición? —preguntó Yuko mientras observaba al patinador practicar en la pista de patinaje.

—Me llegarán en poco, debo guardarlos bien para cuando el día llegue —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Celestino? ¿Te comunicaste con él?

—Lo hice —suspiró—. No respondió muy receptivo, parecía como si se anticipara que algo así ocurriría. Solo me dijo que esperara un poco más… también me preguntó que por qué no le pedía a Yakov que lo tomara como mi entrenador, pero…

—¿Crees que Yakov no aceptaría otro patinador?

—No lo sé… si tuviese que volver a Rusia para ser entrenado por él, vería a Mila, Yurio… pero si llegase a ver a Victor también… —apartó su mirada—, aún no sé si sería buena idea vernos.

—Antes que nada, sería lo ideal que recibieras una respuesta de Victor. Es complicado, pero no podrán evitarse, si tu presencia solo le causa sufrimiento será algo que tarde o temprano deberán poner en claro para que sus caminos vayan por distintos lados, pero siendo lo mejor para los dos. Si Victor siente lo mismo que tú pero nunca te lo dice, no puedes aferrarte a esa emoción y estar preocupado por esperar nunca encontrarte con él.

—Lo sé. Suena difícil para mí creer que al final caminemos por distintos caminos. Sigo pensando en que si quiere buscarme yo no lo negaré, es lo que espero que haga. Pero si eso nunca ocurre… ¿debería considerarlo como un corazón roto?

—Si llega el día en que mi amigo considera que su corazón ha sido roto, que al final, esa persona elige otro camino, entonces, allí estaremos para consolarte —sonrió alegre la muchacha—, con todos los de aquí, Nishigori, las niñas, tu familia, ¡Solo si ocurre! Ya sabes que yo también soy de las que creen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Yuri le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió tomar un momentáneo descanso.

—Gracias.

Sea donde vaya, siempre tendría personas que nunca lo harían sentir solo, eso era lo importante.

—Sé que no puedes comer mucho porque se acerca la competencia ¡pero un poco no viene mal!

Dijo la madre de Yuri, cuando su hijo llegó a casa al final su entrenamiento. Ella lo esperó con un plato liviano de katsudon, sabiendo que él estaría hambriento al llegar.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —respondió alegre, disfrutando de su platillo.

Sentirse como parte de la rutina de siempre, para Yuri era un sentimiento extraño y era inevitable no repetir ese pensamiento de ¿habrá sido todo un sueño estar en Rusia? Claro que no lo pensaba literalmente, pero esa sensación no se iría fácilmente; amaba estar en su ciudad, con sus amigos de la infancia, su familia, su casa, sus entrenamientos diarios en el complejo de patinaje que fue parte de todos sus años de vida, pero ¿cuál era el real camino que su corazón indicaba? Para crecer y expandir sus fronteras, la libertad, el cambio de aire, mentalidad, ya conocía que allí estaba la respuesta del porqué nunca había logrado conseguir el oro en competición, no es que no se haya esforzado lo suficiente, sino que se sobreexigía en pensar más que sentir, anclarme y cometer mismos errores una y otra vez, como si no fuese suficiente, como si algo le trazara una línea que le impedía cruzar. Es por ello que animarse a perseguir algo que nunca antes se atrevió a hacer significó que ese límite no existía, que siempre podía ir por más, no solo mirar hacia una dirección, significaba mirar todo y dejarse llevar, no solo repetir parte por parte una rutina para que saliera perfecta, era divertirse, ser uno con el hielo, jugar, experimentar… Estar con Victor, en su mundo, le hiso dar cuenta de ello, que ambos eran similares y ambos querían ser libres, sentir, reir, amar…

Como si el calendario tachara día tras día, sin desistir, Yuri continuó. Asistió a la tienda en dónde tendrían preparados sus dos trajes para competición y cuando cruzó la puerta y los vio colocados en sus maniquís, eran exactamente como los había imaginado; su traje de Eros y su segundo traje con rutina sin nombre, sin melodía, pero que le pertenecía.

Sentía ansias de sacarles foto y enviarlas a Victor, pero recordaba que él esperaría a que se pusiera en contacto primero, la hora de sus últimas sesiones figuraban en su nombre pero a pesar de estar ambos en línea, ninguno se comunicaba entre sí. Yuri no tenía alternativa que desear que estuviese bien, que si estaba trabajando duro no se exijiera demasiado, que descanse, se alimente bien, lo mismo para Makkachin.

Llevar sus trajes a casa, probarlos, practicar, escuchar alguna música que resultara para su segunda rutina, comunicarse con sus amigos lejanos, ayudar en la casa, día, noche, caminar, correr, visitar a Yuko y Nishigori, jugar con las niñas, observar el paisaje del mar, escuchar las gaviotas, practicar ballet, bañarse en el onsen, charlar con su familia, tener algunas primeras nevadas de otoño, practicar, reír, llorar, extrañar, recordar, estar clasificado para el Trofeo NHK y luego el Cup of China, si todo salía bien competiría la final en Moscú… si todo salía bien. El tiempo viajaba rápido.

Sin que no lo supiera, por supuesto que Victor se estaba esforzando por su trabajo, por su plan de mudanza, por aprender a no guardarse tanto lo que sentía, que la música no era el único medio para plasmar una emoción, poco a poco quería ser más él mismo y ya no anclarse en el pasado, despedirse correctamente de los fantasmas, visitar el cementerio, sentir el frío en un piso que ya no reconocía como propio, extrañar a alguien…

Dos personas distanciadas, unidas por un sentimiento, caminando caminos opuestos.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que Yuri aprovechó a cortarse un poco su cabello, reírse de lo chats o fotos que sus amigos enviaban al grupo, cuando un detalle le pareció sumamente curioso, había fotos que parecían sacadas al propósito cuando Victor se distraía, si no salía mirando hacia otro lado, salía alguna parte de su cuerpo, su brazo o su espalda. Era claro, Victor se reunía con los chicos, solo con él no mantenía contacto y pese a no querer sacar malas conclusiones no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente decidió ya nunca más hablar con él, ¿decidió continuar con su vida sin él? ¿Era feliz así? ¿No sufría así? Si la respuesta era: sí. Entonces solo debía aceptarlo. Por lo menos, verlo en buen estado, sin ojeras, era un buen signo.

—Si al no estar a tu lado es mejor para ti… me alegro por ti.

"Desde el fondo de mi corazón, me alegro por ti"

"Pero no diré adiós, no aún"

"¿Me verás aunque sea competir? ¿Lo harás?"

"Gracias por existir"

…

Patines deslizándose por el hielo, Yuko le aconsejó al pelinegro que practicara por la noche ya que ese día haría bella luna llena, seguro la resplandeciente luz que ingresara por las ventanas harían a su práctica más bella, más relajante y tenía razón. En el profundo silencio, oír las cuchillas viajar por el manto blanco cuyo brillo de la luna potenciaba su belleza, era como si un propio sueño se materializara y no podía evitar tararear melodías inventadas, tal vez le servirían para futuras rutinas.

Su mente nunca conseguía estar tan blanca como el hielo, estaba relajado pero los recuerdos siempre aparecían, un complejo ruidoso, patinadores practicando junto a él, Mila burlándose de Yurio, Yurio enojándose, Yakov reprendiéndolos, Georgi alardeando con otros compañeros de sus citas con una encantadora chica, Otabek llegando de visita, la sonrisa del pequeño adolescente, Victor apareciendo para observar el progreso de ambos, la madre de Yurio queriendo irrumpir en la práctica, quizás esos recuerdos no eran del todo reales, quizás no sucedieron tal cual su mente plasmaba, pero era agradable, cálido y divertido. Le gustaba aquel lugar, le gustaba estar con esas personas…

No podía distraerse o se caería si daba un mal paso, sin embargo, su visión se distorsionaba, sus mejillas se humedecían y como pequeñas gotas de diamantes, la luz de la luna se reflajaban en sus lágrimas. Aprendió que no era malo llorar si lo necesitaba pero se sentía mucho más torpe al respirar de forma dificultosa y tratar de calmarse a la vez de luchar por lograr saltos.

Giros y giros, sus lágrimas caían sobre la superficie. Giros y giros, rápidos, su corazón se aceleraba. Trataba de cerrar sus ojos pero al volver a abrirlos observaba esa secuencia de colores grises, blancos y azules que se mezclaban por la velocidad y hubiese seguido girando por más tiempo si no fuese por una extraña silueta que creyó fue una alusinación.

Sus giros descendieron de velocidad, lentamente, con sus ojos que no querían despegarse de la dirección de la gran puerta, sus giros se suavisaron y su expresión se petrificó, como si viese un fantasma. Boquiabierto, tragando saliva con dificultad hasta que se detuvo finalmente y se mantuvo de pie en el centro de la pista. No podía patinar y ni una voz salía de su garganta, ¿era un sueño? ¿Era real? Su mente todavía no asimilaba lo que ocurría pero sus ojos no lo engañaban. Allí de pie, una persona cruzó la puerta y lo observaba con mucha tranquilidad, con un saco de abrigo como si recién viniera de un viaje, una tranquila sonrisa y ojos cristalinos. No podía decir algo y quería, quería decir tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar, sus manos temblaban, era como si quisiera estallar en lágrimas.

—¡Yuri Katsuki! —exclamó el ruso en la distancia. Luego sacó un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma—, ¿qué esperas?

Yuri pestañó repetidas veces, queriendo regresar a la realidad ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¡Yuri Katsuki, ¿me escuchas?! —volvió a exclamar, esbozando una enorme sonrisa—, ¿no ibas a mostrarme tu última rutina?

—Mi… mi rutina —por fin logró decir unas palabras, tartamudo y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

—¿Cómo puedo saber si escucharé tu melodía si no me muestras tu rutina? —preguntó en esta ocasión en un berrinche infantil.

Yuri buscó calmarse rápidamente pese a que su risa salía por sí sola, ¿esto estaba ocurriendo? Era imposible calmarse, no podía creerlo. Llevó su mano sobre su boca y respiró hondo, su mano temblaba pero quiso centrarse en el patinador que era. Luego arrastró su mano hasta su pecho y respiró profundo nuevamente, todo estaba bien, podía hacerlo. Si era o no un sueño, lo averiguaría pronto, pero lo que debía hacer ahora era una sola cosa, la única que quería, su última melodía que deseaba ser escuchada, su melodía de amor.

Y como si el silencio regresara, la paz, cerró sus ojos y se preparó. Los segundos transcurrieron y soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones.

Delicados movimientos de sus manos y sus piernas iniciaron esa danza que no perfeccionaba en cumplir con cada paso, su cuerpo ya conocía la rutina, solo dejó que su amor por el patinaje, su amor por su carrera, su amor por cada persona que conocía y su amor por la persona que atesoraba, admiraba y le observaba, se fundieran con sus patines y de esa forma conseguir un sonido que aún no se materializara resonara en su esencia, en la atmósfera, en los oídos del compositor que creyó ver a la persona más hermosa que nunca había visto en toda su vida.

Sí, allí había música, la música de un cuerpo, de sus sentimientos. Era gracioso cómo Victor llegó a pensar alguna vez que nunca el sonido de un amor propio podría ser escuchado por él, ahora podía decirle al Victor del pasado que era un tonto pero en ello también se despedía de esa parte suya, del Victor lastimado y sumergido en la profundidad. Aquí era donde quería estar, era hermoso, era cálido y a medida que observaba esa impecable rutina, sus dedos anotaban notas rápidamente, de igual manera su mente ya imaginaba de forma tangible cuál sería el resultado deseado, necesitaría un piano, y esa melodía no sería tocada por cualquiera piano, sería por su propio piano.

Una extraña electricidad recorría de punta a punta de su cuerpo, si con Eros fue algo revelador y genial, al igual que con Ágape, esto escalaba otro nivel, un nivel que nunca sintió con ningún otro patinador. La motivación, la inspiración de darle a ese chico a melodía ideal para él, hasta podía sentir un cansancio mental por todo lo que analizaba, observaba, le trasmitía y ordenaba en su cabeza cada nota perfecta para cada movimiento, el ritmo, las pausas, todo. El verdadero talento de ese compositor prodigio quien cualquier otro patinador envidiaría de conseguir.

Yuri no se detuvo y patinó como su cuerpo le indicaba, profesional, en paz, sonriendo, este era su patinaje y estaba dispuesto a conquistar a todo aquel que le obsevaría, ya no más el patinador de plata. Su meta era conseguir el oro pero en este preciso instante, el oro estaba observándolo desde el otro lado de la pista, ese era el mejor premio que ahora quería en su vida.

Y cuando llegó al final de su rutina, con gotas de sudor cayendo, observó, buscando recuperar el aire, a Victor, ¿no era una ilusión? No lo era ¿verdad?

Entonces, el platinado comenzó a correr por el lateral de la pista y se detuvo en el límite del ingreso entre la pista y el cemento.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó abandonando su cuaderno a un lado, con ambas manos a cada costado de sus mejillas para potenciar su voz—, ¡pude escucharlo! ¡Tu mensaje, lo escuché claramente!

Todo el rostro de Yuro se tensó, aguantando lágrimas que eran imposible de guardar, era real, lo era; con torpeza, como si por un momento olvidara patinar, se precipitó patinando de manera errática en dirección a Victor. La distancia de ambos cuerpos se fue reduciendo y cuando lo tuvo en frente, Victor extendió sus brazos y el pelinegro se arrojó sobre su cuerpo, siendo atrapado con fuerza y aferrándose como si nunca más quisiera soltarlo. Los dos cayeron pero su abrazo no se interrumpió, Victor quedó sentado y Yuri sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. El platinado podía oír cerca de su oído los quejidos llorosos del muchacho, tan desesperado.

—Yuri… —susurró.

—¡No hables! —dijo como si estuviese furioso pero ansioso al mismo tiempo—, tonto, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? No, sé que lo necesitabas, pero —se contradecía pero no sabía qué decir exactamente, la felicidad lo desbordaba—, te extrañé tanto, demasiado —decía entre balbuceos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Lo siento —lo presionó rodeando con sus manos en su espalda—. Yuri, quiero contarte tantas cosas, de mi vida, de mi familia, lo que ocurrió cuando te fuiste, todo, quiero que sepas todo de mí, ya no quiero alejarte.

Yuri a medida que se calmaba y no se alejaba, lo escuchaba, cualquier cosa que dijera, quería escucharlo.

—Significas tanto para mi, que ingresaras en mi vida ha sido todo un reto para mí, te lastimé, dudé, tenía miedo. Llegué a pensar si estaba realmente bien que alguien como Yuri me quisiera —aflojó su agarre y lo alejó un par de centímetros para poder verlo a su rostro. Cuando captó el rostro lloroso del japonés, sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y que sus propias lágrimas sean partícipes de esa escena—. Ya no quiero ser esa persona de antes, ya no quiero alejar a las personas que me quieren, ya no quiero estar solo, no quiero arrepentirme en algún momento de mi vida por no dar el siguiente paso. Yuri, tu me haces mejor persona.

—No digas eso, tú eres el que me hace ser mejor persona —quiso ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, pero las palmas ajenas se lo impidieron, sujetando sus mejillas y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Yuri, irás al campeonato y le mostrarás a todo el mundo las dos rutinas que lograste. Tu amor llegará a todos como me llegó a mi —sonrió—. Patina, sigue a tu corazón y gana, llega a la final y consigue el oro.

—Victor —se asombró—, lucharé por ello, pero ahora lo que me importa es que estás aquí, conseguir el oro no está en mi mente ahora.

—Yuri —volvió a repetir su nombre—, debes conseguir el oro —presionó sus mejillas—, sino nunca averiguarás mi última petición para ti.

En ese momento, Yuri se sintió confundido ¿a qué se refería?

Sin embargo, no pudo preguntar ni indagar en el significado de ello. Eso era algo que debería descubrir si ganaba la competición. Lo que ahora experimentaba consiguió que su mente se silenciara por completo. Unos cálidos labios se acercaron a los suyos y se presionaron con suavidad. Aguantó la respiración como si nunca en su vida hubiese recibido un beso.

—Yuri, ¿el frío del hielo te congeló? —el platinado se burló susurrando sobre sus labios y levanto una divertida mirada—, se supone que un beso lo aceptes o lo rechaz…

Sin lograr terminar su frase, Yuri se volvió a aferrar de su cuello y lo atrajo volviendo a unir ambas bocas, como si por fin reaccionara y tomara la iniciativa. Los ojos de Victor se abrieron enormes pero se acopló al beso fácilmente, sintiendo la calidad de los labios, el sabor de su interior, su lengua. El primer beso de ambos, el primero verdadero y correspondido, trasmitiendo el amor que se tenían percatando del otro cómo sus corazones palpitaban energéticos a la par.

—Te amo, te amo —repitió incesante el pelinegro, volviéndolo a besar con pasión y mejillas sumamente enrojecidas.

—Yo también te amo —respondió el platinado, mientras ambos se reían rozando sus labios y volviéndolos a unir.

En ese anochecer tan resplandeciente, Yuri y Victor salieron del recinto de Hasetsu con sus manos unidas, en una caminata del cual se tenían mucho qué decir pero sin saber cómo y en dónde comenzar. Era una caminata silenciosa y hasta en ciertos aspectos bastante tímida, pese a que sus sentimientos hayan sido confesados con anterioridad. Si era un sueño ninguno quería despertar. Después de pasar tantos meses juntos, acercándose, conociéndose, creciendo de cierta manera, llegar a este punto parecía un viaje que estaba a punto de concluir, pero en realidad esto era apenas el comienzo.

El tiempo de trabajo mutuo, la meta ideal de conseguir las melodías por fin se cumplió. Victor aún tendría que elaborar la composición final, sea como lo tenía aún quemando en sus manos, su mente y corazón, era una melodía que no se borraría y se encargaría de materializarla cuando regresara nuevamente a Rusia. La agradable sensación no se desvanecía y la calidez de sus manos parecía un sinónimo de la calidez de sus corazones. Avanzaron hasta que decidieron acercarse a las orillas del mar, ante ese paisaje cuyas olas podían brillar iluminadas por la luna, querían estar en un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran cruzar un par de palabras después de todos esos días sin poder hacerlo. El paisaje le traía recuerdos al ruso del río de su ciudad y por fin podía apreciar ver con interés una masa considerable de agua sin llevarlo a imágenes dolorosas.

Ambos se sentaron en la arena, Yuri se quitó su mochila y mantuvo su vista al frente, consciente de la persona a su lado, ansioso pero manteniendo la calma. Victor se acomodó y respiró profundo, sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, la brisa fresca daba una inmensurable paz y con esa sonrisa plasmada se giró a mirar a Yuri que no parecía estar tan tranquilo como él, era un poco gracioso.

—¿Conoces la frase "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"? —preguntó Victor captando la atención del japonés.

—Sí, la conozco —afirmó mirando a su rostro. La sonrisa de Victor lograba que una extraña vergüenza le golpeara pero no apartaba su mirada, le hacía feliz verlo con esa expresión; quería escucharlo más.

—Hay cosas que creo aún me duelen, no lo voy a negar. Pero darme cuenta del lugar en el que he estado todo este tiempo y la posibilidad de volver a perder algo importante, me hizo reaccionar —fijó su mirada al cielo y continuó hablando en un tono muy apacible—. No pensé que tuviera que llegar a un límite de enfrentarme a mi peor miedo para despertar, estar completamente solo en la desesperación, la oscuridad, fue aterrador.

Yuri guardó sus palabras hasta el final.

—He estado escapando todo este tiempo, sin querer aceptar lo que realmente mi corazón me ha querido decir y ahora que lo veo más claro, todo ha sido miedo. Te habrás enterado del accidente que tuve en el río, mi mente se puso en blanco y llegué a un lugar que me conectó a ese pasado que creí enterrado pero siempre estuvo allí —observó la mano de Yuri apoyada en la arena y colocó su palma sobre la misma—. Mi madre, quién trato de arrastrarme al fondo de la oscuridad pero eligió liberarme, resultó en una prisión en la que yo mismo decidió permanecer, no en cuerpo pero sí en mente, no pude darme cuenta... ¿amar significaba algo tan aterrador como perder la vida por esa persona? ¿Amar significaba arrojarse a un abismo? Esas frases que suelen sonar metafóricas se suelen oír o leer alguna vez, que si amas tanto a alguien pelearías contra viento y marea, pero a veces ese significado se confunde, ¿uno pelea o es un acto suicida? ¿Hasta qué punto se pela por alguien? —presionó la mano ajena y soltó una risilla—. Lo siento si parece que estoy soltando palabrerías filosóficas; solo he descubierto muchas cosas que quiero compartir. Yo sí quiero pelear por alguien, no hundirme por ese alguien. Cuando decidiste irte mi cabeza sufrió una gran confusión, aceptar y dejarte ir, quererte a mi lado, no sabía qué hacer porque cada camino derivaba a una misma cuestión: dejar ir a mi amor o buscar a mi amor.

Yuri sonrió.

—Sin importar si te quedabas o si te ibas, si yo no me enfrentaba a lo que me ataba a perder todo lo que amaba, nunca hubiese abierto los ojos. Que te hayas ido ayudó a que me levantara y no quiero volver a sufrir la sensación de perder lo que amo de nuevo —sujetó su mano y la acercó a su mejilla, para sentir la calidez de la piel de Yuri—. Cuando me dijiste aquella vez que me quede a tu lado y no me vaya, tu declaración, fue como si me aseguraras que allí estarías para siempre pero por supuesto que eso no sería suficiente, por eso cuando desapareciste me congelé, ¿no dijo que se quedaría conmigo? Tuve miedo de perderte y lo estaba haciendo, mi indecisión, mi miedo, estaba provocando que te fueras y no pudiera alcanzarte. Lo siento.

—No tienes que pedir perdón. No voy a negar que tuve miedo también, cuando me fui miles de dudas surgieron en mi mente, si fue la mejor decisión o no —abrió su mano y acarició su mejilla—. No quería dejarte solo, una parte de mí me decía que si me iba solo provocaría distancia que ya no volvería a poder cortar.

Que Yuri apareciera en la vida de Victor le brindó ese cambio que no esperaba de alguien, hasta el momento, todo apuntaba a que Yuri se quería acercar a un mar congelado, sumergirse desde la orilla, nadar e ir a ese punto hasta conseguir derretir el hielo en el corazón de Victor; su presencia le dio un gran significado, pero Yuri pudo entender al final que se iba a terminar hundiendo, si no salía deprisa de esa agua se congelaría. A veces uno debe esperar a que la tormenta cese y cambie de estación para volver a intentarlo, ahora era el momento. Con un hermoso mar cálido por fin se podía disfrutar de nadar.

—Necesitabas ese tiempo contigo mismo, sin importar qué tanto te tomara, yo seguiría aquí, ya no podía poner en primer lugar mis melodías por sobre ti, yo iba a poder continuar patinando a mi manera pero me hubiese roto el corazón si al final todo seguía igual —agachó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y sus párpados temblaron—. Cuando vi tu silueta, tu sonrisa, pensé que estaba soñando, que estaba alucinando.

—Yuri, mírame —dijo colocando su mano en su mentón y levando su rostro.

Las lágrimas de Yuri no podían detenerse y le daba pena que lo viera así, con sus labios temblando y rostro enrojecido.

—Espero sean lágrimas de felicidad —rió y trató de apartar sus lágrimas.

—Lo son —afirmó quitándose los lentes y posterior Victor redujo la distancia para besarlo de una forma delicada, suave.

—De ahora en más no quiero que tus lágrimas sean de tristeza, quiero verte patinar feliz, que logres todo lo que te propongas y si lloras sea por esto, por felicidad —volvió a depositar sus labios en la comisura de sus labios. Yuri apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Yo también te deseo lo mismo a ti. Sé que seguro habrá cosas que nos pongan tristes en algún momento pero no quisiera verte caer —sonrió y lo miró fijo a los ojos, con una mirada brillante y profunda.

—¡Yuri! —al exclamar su nombre, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y con fuerza lo arrastró hacerlo sentar entre medio de sus piernas.

—¡Waa, Victor! —estaba siendo acurrucado ante ese ruso que lo mantenía aprisionado entre sus brazos, no se quejó, de esa forma lograba escuchar con claridad los latidos de su corazón, una agradable sonata para sus oídos.

Cuando Victor levantó su mirada de nuevo al mar recordó algo.

—Cierto… —alejó sutilmente a Yuri de sus brazos—. Yuri… perdí tu caja musical —pronunció con tristeza—. Lo siento… cuando caí al río con el coche, no pude sacarla.

Yuri se sorprendió pero de alguna forma era lo que menos le preocupaba, la caja musical era lo de menos mientras Victor estuviera a salvo.

—No importa eso, saliste tú del agua, da igual lo que se haya perdido —le restó importancia junto a una risa y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza—, nada más importa, ahora estás aquí, una melodía incompleta puede hundirse en cualquier río.

—Pero —osciló—, era un objeto preciado para ti.

Nuevamente, Yuri lo miró lentamente a los ojos y le demostró tranquilidad y cariño en su expresión.

—¿Por qué piensas que era preciado? Era una melodía que se conectaba contigo a pesar de todos los años vividos, era una melodía desconocida, incompleta que me aferré creyendo que era especial pero tú la tocaste, ya no creo que la necesite. Una melodía incompleta que no me pertenece está bien que se pierda, después de todo, esa caja musical siempre estaría repitiendo su comienzo en bucle.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron enormes, ahora lo entendía, realmente era todo tan significativo que no podía evitar asombrarse de las conexiones que podía sentir de todo, de sus experiencias, sus enseñanzas, pese a que no fuese al propósito o sí, era como si indicara que el que Yuri le dejara su caja musical antes de irse y luego terminara perdiéndose un mensaje que aquella melodía le pertenecía y que al ser incompleta, dolorosa en sus primeras partes, ya no fuese necesaria conservarla; mantener una historia en bucle, repetir los mismos errores, no quería eso. Quizás si Victor no hubiese sufrido ese golpe de realidad aún estaría conservando una caja musical como recuerdo de Yuri y su rutina de siempre…

—Tienes razón —sonrió—, que solo sea un comienzo en bucle no es para nada interesante.

—¿Verdad?

Ambos rieron juntos, guardaron silencio por un instante y manteniendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos Victor se puso serio y continuó la conversación, esta vez con cierta incertidumbre con respecto a una cuestión cuya respuesta conocía pero aún así quería escucharlo por parte de Yuri.

—Yuri…

—¿Sí?

—Tú… —sus ojos danzaron de un lado a otro, con temor—, ¿qué planeas hacer de ahora en más? Quiero decir, ¿seguirás aquí en Japón?

Yuri expresó cierto malestar emocional, no quería sacar ese tema tan deprisa pero tarde o temprano debían hablarlo.

—Ciertamente el que hayas venido hasta aquí me sorprendió bastante, que hayas podido escuchar mi melodía y decidas trabajar en ella —forzó una sonrisa—, sé que necesitarás regresar a Rusia y componer allí, estarás ocupado —sentado entre medio de sus piernas, cara a cara, con el ambiente que pareció volverse más sombrío, apartó las manos de él y suspiró—. Me queda poco para presentarme en las competencias, viajar e intentar clasificar, si llego a la final sería en Rusia, pero mientras tanto yo debo quedarme aquí, estaré yendo a China, Barcelona después. Si querías saber si me iría contigo ahora a Rusia, la respuesta es no; si puedo hacer que Yakov se convierta en mi entrenador podría considerar en un futuro ir a Rusia pero no lo sé, son muchas cosas que debo ordenar, está la posibilidad de continuar entrenando aquí en Japón, tenemos muy buenos entrenadores.

—Y todo mi trabajo está en San Petersburgo —dijo por su parte. Luego otro breve silencio incómodo—. Si luego de las competencias eliges quedarte en Japón, ¿qué ocurrirá con nosotros?

Yuri no tenía una respuesta exacta.

—Por ahora no discutamos de eso —recostó su cabeza en su pecho—, la distancia no debe ser un impedimento. Preocupémonos por conseguir nuestras metas.

—Está bien —acarició su cabello—, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? ¿No tienes frío?

—Sí pero como estamos tan cerca no me había percatado —rió y se apartó para colocarse de pie—, ¡tengo la comida perfecta!

Los dos terminaron abandonando la playa y se dirigieron a la casa de Yuri donde Victor ya había ido con anterioridad a dejar su equipaje con intención de permanecer allí unos días hasta regresar a Rusia. Juntos pudieron disfrutar de un delicioso Katsudon, charlar y bromear con los padres y la hermana de Yuri, a pesar que el japonés no haya presentado a Victor como alguien especial en su vida, todos podían percatarse con los simples gestos y actitud suya tan transparente que dejaba visible que aquella instancia en Rusia se convirtió en algo mucho más significativo que solo trabajo. La tristeza del regreso de Yuri a Japón también era fácilmente reconocido y por ello todos trataban de darle los mejores ánimos, era increíble como su expresión cambiaba tanto cuando estaba junto a Victor.

Poder disfrutar de estos cálidos momentos era una sensación muy agradable que tenía a ambos como tontos que luchaban por no mirarse tanto tiempo en presencia de la familia. Compartir una cena, tomar un baño en el onsen, si se regresaba al comienzo uno pensaría que la idea de estar ahora así de unidos sería una locura, Yuri todavía podía recordar cuando en este mismo onsen Victor le dijo con seriedad que su patinaje no trasmitía nada y que solo lo buscaba lucir perfecto. Ese serio muchacho que parecía congelar con la mirada ahora reía, se lo notaba relajado y aprovechando a estar cerca de Yuri tanto como podía.

Esa misma noche, cuando salieron del onsen con sus batas cada uno se dirigió camino a sus respectivas habitaciones, un pasillo que culminaba con una puerta donde era la habitación de Yuri y una puerta corrediza donde se ubicaba la de Victor, la misma que le dieron la primera vez que vino al lugar a pesar que al final tuviera que regresar tan deprisa a Rusia. A pesar que aún tenían muchas cosas de las cuales conversar cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, mirándose una última vez y deseándose dulces sueños. Pero en ese posterior silencio ninguno de los dos apartó su posición luego de dar un paso adentro, se mantuvieron quietos, creyendo cada uno del otro que realmente se fueron a dormir.

¿Qué era esa sensación insatisfecha? Si tenían algo más que decirse simplemente debían hacerlo, pero la pena que los invandía parecía propia de un primer amor adolescente, torpes, tímidos; si no fuese porque ambos decidieron a la vez espiar abriendo pocos centímetros cada puerta seguramente nunca se habrían dado cuenta de las mismas intensiones de cada uno. Al verse de nuevo, los dos rieron.

—¿Hay algo que quieras, Yuri? —preguntó el ruso, divertido, abriendo más su puerta corrediza.

—Em… ¿algo que quizás tú quieras? —le devolvió la pregunta, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Victor extendió su mano hacia el japonés sin decir más nada, sin moverse de su lugar. Mantuvo su mano extendida esperando que comprendiera lo que quería, el pelinegro observó su mano, sorprendido y con un sutil sonrojo de sus pómulos. Sin hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo el japonés salió de su cuarto y correspondió esa mano que pasó a presionar la suya con suavidad, terminó de reducir la distancia mutua y se miraron fijamente a lo ojos.

—¿Puedo responder diferente a lo de que aquella vez? —mencionó el platinado en un susurro.

Yuri no comprendió, ¿aquella vez? Si ni siquiera sabía si se estaban entendiendo realmente a lo que querían esta vez.

—¿Aquella vez? —tartamudeó.

Victor se acercó a su oído y rosó sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja, luego susurró una situación que provocó que el sutil sonrojo de Yuri ahora se transformara en uno mucho más intenso.

—¡Aquella vez…! Aquella vez —su mirada tembló—. Yo… no es que haya mentido, pero creí que si te acorralaba con esa declaración iba a provocar algo en ti, nunca pensé que lo diría, fue una locura, ¡qué vergüenza! Olvida eso.

—No quiero, me lo preguntaste aquella vez y ahora debes prepararte porque no vengo con una respuesta negativa —respondió decisivo, llevando una mano detrás de la espalda baja de esa persona y atrayéndola cerca de su pelvis—. Aunque no voy a obligarte.

Estaba sucediendo, el japonés parecía un pez afuera del agua. De lo que se estaba refiriendo Victor era aquella vez cuando juntó la determinación para decirle en su cara si tendría sexo con él, sacando ese eros que por obviedad terminó en rechazo. En este instante, ambos poseían la misma intensidad de sentimientos y pese a estar dispuestos a dar otro paso el momento parecía irreal. Hacer algo como eso, ¿se sentía listo? Pero la mirada de Victor era tan atrayente, poseedora que para Yuri se le hacía imposible negar algo y tampoco quería hacerlo. Este instante tan íntimo ya no había lugar para dudas.

Con lentitud, el japonés llevó sus manos a esos amplios hombros y luego deslizó sus brazos hasta que logró rodear el cuello y sus rostros estuviesen a milímetros de distancia, donde sus pestañas casi podían rozarse entre sí. La respuesta fue clara y los dos unieron sus labios, suave. Unos pasos cortos en sintonía terminaron de ingresar a la espaciosa habitación de Victor y luego se deslizó la puerta para mantener a esas dos personas en el mismo espacio.

Con extrema delicadeza, tiernas caricias y besos cortos, Victor recostó a Yuri sobre la gran cama y lo observó desde arriba, captando la timidez que irradiaba.

—¿Dónde quedó el eros? —se burló sin malas intensiones.

—Es imposible eso ahora —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos—, mis nervios me harían hacer el ridículo. Solo… —respiró hondo y descubrió su rostro entre medio de una abertura entre sus dedos—, condúceme.

Victor sonrió y tomó una de sus manos para besar sus dedos, su muñeca, y después con su otra mano apoyó su palma en el pálido pecho japonés para apartar la bata y comenzar a descubrir la piel. En todo el momento de intimidad se aseguró de tratarlo con cuidado en la escasa experiencia ajena que se aseguraba de que se acostumbre, los dos estaban nerviosos, ansiosos pero no dejaban de pensar en la comodidad del otro. Con los minutos, el mismo Yuri se animó a viajar con sus manos a través del interior de la bata ajena, apartándola hasta acariciar con sus dedos los omóplatos. Se volvieron a besar en innumerables ratos hasta intensificar el simple roce y volviendo el acto progresivamente más erótico. Cuando se pudieron observar ambos desnudos, con la poca luz proveniente del exterior que se traslucían en el papel de las puertas deslizantes sus corazones latieron con muchísima intensidad; no era la primera vez que veían sus cuerpos en tal estado pero no de esta forma, pudiendo captar la calidez, la suavidad, la esencia, tan especial y cercano.

—Espera que hay que hacer las cosas bien —dijo el platinado como pinchando esa burbuja de brillo rosa. Entonces, salió deprisa de la cama dejando desconcertado al japonés y buscó entre sus pertenencias para arrojar un par de objetos sobre la cama—, ¡claro que vine pensando en el bienestar de Yuri!

—Qué… —al observar los objetos se congeló por completo—, ¡¿Ya viniste planeando esto?! —sobre la cama había arrojado lubricante y protección, se quería morir de la vergüenza.

—Vine a demostrar todo mi amor por Yuri, ¡por supuesto! Debía estar listo —anunció orgulloso de haber traído esos elementos en su equipaje y no tardó en regresar entre risas a su posición inicial. Saltó sobre Yuri mientras este se quejaba debajo.

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Dónde tocas? ¡Me haces cosquillas! —carcajeó olvidando su enojo al instante.

—Dices cosas hirientes, vine pensando en Yuri y cómo hacerlo sentir bien —llevó sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzó a besar por su extensión, las cosquillas se transformaron en caricias desde las costillas, recorriendo hasta la cadera y muslos.

La risa de Yuri se calmó y soltó un suspiro mientras sentía esos besos que lo entumecían de sensaciones eléctricas y el calor de gran mano que se impregnaba en su piel. Aferrándose a él se podía sentir el latir de los corazones cuyo pecho se presionaban mutuamente, era un efecto tan raro y agradable. Yuri estaba dispuesto a darle todo de él en esa elevada temperatura cuyo rozamiento se enfocó en sus partes más íntimas, dejando sus piernas abiertas Victor podía recostarse mejor sobre él y a la vez frotarse con sus entrepiernas lo que provocaba instantáneos gemidos y jadeos.

Todo escaló hasta niveles sofocantes y ahogados de deseo, consiguiendo que los dedos del ruso ingresaran a un sitio que hasta ahora nunca nadie se le había permitido, incómodo al principio pero placentero conforme el lugar era tratado con cuidado, preparándolo adecuadamente para buscar consumar el hecho más significativo. Sus miradas no se apartaban en ningún instante, sus labios se reencontraban invadiendo su profundidad con sus lenguas y cuando ya ninguno soportaba la espera, deseándose con todo su ser y solo pensando en el infinito amor que los quemaba, Victor se preparó con su protección puesta y se posicionó en el lugar donde el sudor de su frente caía y la nuez de Adán meneaba por los nervios al tragar saliva constantemente.

—Pareces más nervioso tú que yo —dijo Yuri sin poder evitar que su risa salga.

—No puedo evitarlo, nunca en mi vida alguien me ha hecho sentir así, me tiemblan las manos —sin entrar todavía, con sus rodillas hundidas en la cama y el cuerpo del japonés ofrecido a él, captó dos manos que se movieron en su visión y al levantar la vista vio a esa persona que extendió sus brazos esperando que lo volviera a estrechar entre sus brazos.

El rostro de Victor se suavizó y descendió para ser envuelto en ellos, sintió los nervios ajenos pero este se aseguraba de palmear en su cabeza como si tratara de relajarlo, contenerlo, era demasiado adorable. Finalmente, se volvieron a mirar y en esta ocasión continuaron hasta que de a poco sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo.

Yuri presionaba sus párpados y pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus lagrimales de lo cual Victor se encargó de besar en los costados de su rostro y susurrar con voz apacible que se relajara, que todo estaría bien. Las lágrimas eran de dolor pero también lo eran por felicidad, lo supo el ruso cuando al mirar los párpados que se abrieron notara una brillante mirada acompañada con una sonrisa que golpeó como una brisa de primavera, el frío ya no parecía existir, nunca pensó que podría sentir tal sentimiento por alguien.

—Te amo —dejó escapar el ruso, como si ni siquiera lo haya pensando.

—¿A qué viene eso con ese rostro de sorpresa? —rió el japonés y secó sus lágrimas—, yo también te amo.

—Waaa, es que luces tan hermoso que fue lo único que mi boca quería decir —le devolvió la risa y sintió unas piernas aprisionando su cintura.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo estás tú ahora? —dijo intensificando el sonrojo, poder ver a Victor desde esa posición, con sus músculos, su rostro sofocado que se esforzaba en hacer un buen trabajo, era toda una obra de arte.

—Calla, te lo dije una vez, no eres consciente de lo bello que eres —abrazó rodeando su espalda y profundizando su intromisión en el cuerpo que lo recibía y lo apretaba con esmero.

—Ya no soy el mismo que antes —besó en su frente, respirando con dificultad y soltando constantes jadeos. El calor que ambos emanaban se entremezclaban en un ambiente embriagante.

—Yo tampoco —con esa última declaración que culminó en un intenso beso las caricias continuaron, los roces, los abrazos, los dedos clavados en la piel…

"**Le tue mani, le tue gambe,  
le mie mani, le mie gambe,  
e i battiti del cuore  
si fondono tra loro."**

"_Tus manos, tus piernas  
Mis manos, mis piernas  
Y nuestros latidos  
se mezclan juntos."_

Al día siguiente, cuando Yuri se despertó encontró con que Victor ya se había despertado minutos atrás y aguardaba a que él también lo hiciera. Quiso dejar que descansara el tiempo necesario luego de la noche que tuvieron. Era extraño aún para Yuuri una escena como esta, tener a esa persona a su lado, sin ropa y observándolo con tanto cariño; a pesar de que en este momento solo podía ver calidez entre ellos, era claro que pronto las cosas volverían a su curso usual, sin sonar negativo.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en más? Faltaba poco tiempo para la competencia del Grand Prix, Victor regresaría a Rusia a continuar con su trabajo y Yuuri se prepararía para competir. Ya poseía su rutina del programa corto y su canción, ahora poseía su programa largo cuya canción terminaría de componer Victor ahora que por fin pudo recibir lo que Yuri quería trasmitirle. Se sentía como si las pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas ahora estuviesen en el lugar adecuado y que cada paso que hiciera se escuchara el sonido correspondiente, ya no había trabas, ya no había un mar profundo que incapacitara oír cualquier sonido.

Después de tantos años componiendo música y sintiendo que proyectaba emociones ajenas que no podía sentir, esta vez la música y su corazón sonaban al mismo nivel, y podía sentir un mensaje tan profundo como el amor que el japonés conseguía profesar por él. Sentía esa intensidad que nunca había experimentado antes, sentía que por fin amaba la música realmente y podía amar a alguien dejando atrás sus pesares. La sonrisa de Yuuri lograba derretir y calmar cualquier ola congelada que antes empujaba a quién buscaba nadar en ella, era como un profundo respiro de primavera.

—¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? —preguntó Yuri hacia el sonriente ruso.

—Me quedaré unos días aquí, quiero pasar tiempo contigo hasta que me marche nuevamente. Luego de eso, supongo que solo queda ver tu esfuerzo en la competencia. Ya sabes que espero que ganes el oro.

Yuri rió.

—Lo sé. No te defraudaré con estas melodías que me has ayudado a conseguir. Sé que dirás que el trabajo de la creación de las melodías dependía sobretodo en mí, en mis mensajes que quería trasmitir. Pero si no fuese por ti, quien consigue materializarlo, nada de esto sería posible. Por eso quiero que veas mi mejor competición, donde te dejaré asombrado y a cualquiera que me vea.

—Estaré ansioso por verlo —acarició su mejilla y juntos se miraron por un par de segundos.

La ausencia de verse por esos escasos meses se sentiría quemando en lo más hondo, pero aún cuestiones como su relación o qué ocurriría luego del Grand Prix no eran temas que estuviesen en conversación. Yuri sabía que primero debía conseguir el oro ya que así conseguiría escuchar lo que Victor guardaba en decirle, ¿y si no ganaba? Se debía pensar en diversas posibilidades, si no ganaba el oro y regresaba con la medalla de plata, ¿aún así lo volvería a ver? ¿Escucharía sus palabras? No deseaba proseguir con su título del príncipe de plata pero si eso volvía a ocurrir no debía rendirse tan fácilmente, su confianza se hallaba lo suficientemente trabajada como para no volver a caer en el fracaso, no esta vez.

En los siguientes días, ambos pasaron su tiempo lo más unido que podían, recorriendo la ciudad, conversando, junto a la familia de Yuri, etcétera; se comportaban como la pareja que les gustaría ser y encantaría que días así continuaran para siempre. La ansiedad aumentaba conforme el tiempo se agotaba y eso se trasmitía hacia ambos.

Con momentos tan increíbles, simples y llenos de cariño, fue el momento de separar sus caminos con una distancia de cientos de kilómetros, sabían que su contacto no desaparecería, que volverían a verse, pero por ahora sería un "hasta pronto". Hasta que la vida los vuelva a encontrar.

En el aeropuerto no despegaron sus ojos de sí hasta que escucharon el anuncio del vuelo que saldría pronto, con sus manos unidas se dedicaron el último abrazo que mantendría el calor en todos los días que transcurrieran.

—Daré lo mejor de mí. Estaré practicando duro y llegaré a la final en Rusia. Mírame cuando lo logre ¿si?

—Lo haré. Te daré todo mi apoyo hasta que lo consigas. Ten tu móvil siempre.

—Sí.

Luego del abrazo, se separaron, sonriéndose mutuamente y asumiendo que no terminaría todo aquí. Se extrañarían pero todo estaría bien, realmente sentían que todo estaría bien. Esperarían por ambos, como si hubiesen esperado toda su vida por alguien tan especial, un tiempo más no los mataría. Y así, con la imagen de los dos reduciéndose a los ojos, la partida inevitable dejó a dos personas en países diferentes. Un "hasta pronto" y no un "hasta siempre". Un compositor y un patinador… dos artes tan unidas que lograban algo tan bello sobre una superficie de hielo. Ese amor se plasmaría.

El cambio del compositor se lograba trasmitir a cada persona que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él, antes siempre los demás guardaban un profundo respeto y distancia como quien tuviese el temor de decir o hacer algo que arruinara tan perfectos trabajos del ruso, pero desde que llegó a Rusia y retomó su labor todo fue muy distinto. Sus compañeros podían decir que el cambio ocurrió desde mucho antes pero ahora se podía afirmar que esa persona era alguien sumamente cálido y alegre de trabajar, más de una vez conseguían juntarse y salir a tomar algo todos juntos. Victor continuó también saliendo con Mila, Yurio, la madre de Yurio continuó visitando el recinto en ocasiones, el contacto con Otabek o Yuri no desistió mientras todo se aprontaban para cometir. Yakov representaría como entrenador a Yuri cuando la competencia iniciara al igual que a los demás chicos. Había mucha ansiedad pero motivación y emoción por cada uno, demostrar todo lo que tenían en el hielo. Además, Yurio realmente sentía que por fin tenía un digno rival para dejar su alma en el hielo.

Cuando el Grand Prix inició fue al instante cómo se expandió en los medios de cobertura internacional la calidad de la ardua competencia, como un tigre y un dragón, Yurio y Yuri pusieron todo de sí en un programa corto que dio el inicio al asombro y el temor de los demás competidores. ¿Esto era el resultado de las composiciones de Victor? No, había algo más, no era la primera vez que patinadores lograban programas con melodías de Victor, pero algo en ellos dos transformaban cada movimiento en una nota que triplicaba su belleza, los jueces se maravillaban por la interpretación de cada uno.

Un Eros y un Ágape enamoró a todos… pero el programa libre… Esos programas libres sacaron lágrimas y suspiros a más de uno. Otabek se había preparado con mucho empeño para ser un rival más pero aún dando todo de sí admitía que esos dos estaban a un nivel que superaba sus expectativas, eso motivaba a continuar trabajando mucho más en las siguientes competencias que pudieran tener. Phichit fue uno de los que estuvo demasiado orgulloso de su amigo por tan gran cambio, estuvo contando los días para lograr ver todo su avance pero verlo realmente en vivo fue mucho más increíble que oírlo contarlo e imaginárselo; a pesar de contar con amigos que competían entre sí, ninguno se ablandó por el otro, es más, los motivaba a lograr una versión mejorada de ellos mismos.

El piano de Victor, la composición especial del programa largo, contaba con cada nota ideal en el mensaje de Yuri, en todas las formas de amor posible que caían en el deporte y en su persona amada, un mensaje que se dibujó en el hielo y los jueces sintieron otorgándole las puntuaciones que rompieron un nuevo record mundial. Sin embargo, a pesar de esas maravillosas interpretaciones, de conseguir llegar a la final, de lograr estar de nuevo en Rusia… Yuri no volvió a encontrar los azules ojos que deseaba hallar en el público.

Aún llegando a la final, aún recibiendo mensajes de apoyo, Victor no fue al recinto y tampoco quería ser exigente en que presenciara su rutina como algo obligatorio. Si no lo veía en persona estaba seguro que lo haría en televisión u otro medio, quería pensar que Victor estaba sumamente ocupado y por ello no podía estar en Moscú. El patinador lo tomó de una forma muy madura y no quería que la ausencia del compositor significara de inestabilidad emocional, lograr terminar su programa y correr a sus brazos sería algo muy satisfactorio, no obstante, su fortaleza no debía oscilar por alguien. Debía ser más fuerte y demostrar que pese a que no esté Victor a su lado, él lograría derribar cualquier pared que se le presentara.

Fue como si una luz encandilara sus ojos, una escena cual sueño el momento que consiguió finalizar su programa final, donde los seis patinadores del Grand Prix final aguardaban a los resultados que concluiría la competencia. Todo pareció ocurrir tan rápido. Cuando Yuru miró los números que posicionaban a cada competir en su puesto correspondiente tuvo que mirar más de una vez para percatarse que era su apellido el que se ubicaba en primer lugar.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Era real? La gente aclamaba, las luces y las cámaras resplandecían, como sonidos distantes, murmullos difíciles de escuchar, una visión borrosa, como estar caminando en una nube… Yuri Katsuki realmente había ganado el Grand Prix final. Yurio por muy raro que le sentara, no se sintió decepcionado de quedar en segundo lugar, ya le había arrebatado el oro en una ocasión y esto solo podía significar que en el siguiente no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Pero para Yuri todavía se sentía irreal, ¿él lo logró? ¿Realmente lo hizo?

Aún en su logro, Victor no estaba. Pero claro, no todo había terminado allí, porque él consiguió completar sus melodías pero aún había una que no se había completado en todos estos años. Una melodía que cargó en su infancia en una pequeña caja musical que se hundió en el fondo de un río, una melodía que unía a dos personas y por fin la segunda se sentió con la libertad de finalizarla. La melodía que solo se lograría escuchar si cierto patinador conseguía el oro. Solo así.

Cuando dieron anuncio de la gala en donde los patinadores podían hacer una rutina libre, solo por diversión, una vez la competición finalizara, fue cuando Yuri se percató que él no había preparado absolutamente nada para ello. ¿Fue despistado? Quizás. No es que fuese obligatorio pero era claro que la mayoría esperaría algo del ganador del oro.

—Yuri Katsuki. Tiene programada su rutina de la gala al final para el día de mañana —dijo una de las muchachas encargadas.

—Pero yo no tengo…

Yakov se encontraba junto al patinador cuando apoyó su mano en su hombro e interrumpió su habla.

—No te preocupes Yuri. Solo esperaba el día de mañana, hay algo preparado.

El patinador lo logró comprender nada hasta que ese día llegó y cada patinador se lució en cada programa en la gala. Yuri estaba desconcertado, aún no salía del shock de haber ganado ¿qué haría con la rutina de la gala? ¿Por qué tenía programa una? Se dejó llevar como un muñeco hasta el camerino donde tenía preparado un vestuario que en su vida había visto, ¿qué ocurriría? ¿Acaso debía improvisar? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Reflectores, gente aclamando, un traje de príncipe azul. Esta vez, alguien especial estaría viéndolo de cerca. Una nueva melodía fue dejada para comenzar a sonar en un programa sin preparación que tendría que ser totalmente improvisado. De alguna manera, Yuri no se sentía asustado, si cometía algún error estaría bien, esto no decidiría nada. Solo era raro, extraño, pero se divertiría. No sabía quién había preparado todo esto pero solo se dejaría llevar, por fin se sentía con la ligereza de permitir que el hielo y la música lo dejaran deslizar y su cuerpo se relajara para moverse en algo totalmente único e imposible de repetir. Sería la única rutina que haría sin conocer el mensaje, sin conocer previos pasos, una melodía desconocida.

Milagrosamente, cuando esa melodía comenzó a sonar, Yuri reconoció las primeras palabras en italiano y pese a dejarse llevar por la melodía no podía contener que sus lagrimas quisieran salirse de sus ojos. Era esa melodía que escuchó cuando era un niño… pero ahora no era una melodía incompleta.

A medida que sus patines se deslizaron por el hielo fue como si miles de recuerdos se unieran y se reflejaran en el hielo. Este mensaje era de Victor, un mensaje que estaba unido a él, a cada momento que pasaron juntos…

_**Sento una voche che piange lontano  
Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato**_

"_Oigo una voz llorando en la distancia  
¿Quizás también has sido abandonado?"_

Un niño que perdió a su familia, una melodía que quedó en pocas palabras que nunca pudo hacer llegar a una madre que se perdió en la oscuridad, esa fue la corta melodía que sonó en bucle en una caja musical que se hundió en el río hacia ella. Como si fuesen las únicas palabras que se quedaran para ella… esta vez las palabras continuarían. Esta vez, las demás palabras sonaron para otra persona en especial, una nueva persona en su vida. Esa persona también se sintió perdida por un momento cuando creyó que nunca conseguiría mejorar en el hielo, quiso abandonarse a sí mismo pero eligió avanzar y encontrar al niño que se mantuvo llorando bajo el agua con un piano.

**Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino  
e inizio a prepararmi  
Adesso fa' silenzio**

"_Vamos, voy a terminar rápidamente esta copa de vino.  
Voy a empezar a prepararme  
Cállate ahora"_

Estas fueron las palabras que Victor pronunció hacia Yuri la primera vez que visitó Hasetsu y Yuri lo llevó al Onsen. Ese día luego de darse un baño en las aguas termales, juntos compartieron una copa de vino que terminó con un japonés dormido y el claro rechazo del ruso en no trabajar para él. Victor solo había llegado para dar un concierto de piano, dejó en claro que ese patinador no tenía lo necesario para patinar una melodía suya.

**Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore  
Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione**

_Con una espada me gustaría poder cortar esas gargantas cantando sobre el amor.  
Me gustaría poder encerrar en el hielo las manos que escriben esos versos de pasión ardiente_

Fue lo que Victor pronunció a Yuri cuando comentó que Yurio podría estar pensando en patinar acerca del amor, de su amor por Otabek. "Un amor inocente sería genial, una melodía que cante de amor…" Fue una de las discusiones más intensas que tuvieron y en dónde Victor dejó en claro lo que pensaba de ese tema. Trataba al amor adolescente como una emoción débil. Pronunció palabras frías que se clavaron en el japonés que no podía comprender esa visión.

**Questa storia che senso non ha  
Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle**

_Esta historia no tiene sentido  
Desaparecerá esta noche junto con las estrellas_

La frustración de un ruso que no podía aclarar lo que sentía. Victor había peleado con Yurio cuando el rubio hizo llorar a su madre que no aceptaba que apareciera y quisiera restaurar los lazos. Victor no pudo evitar sentirse reflejado ya que él no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su madre cómo el adolescente podría. Mantenía al japonés alejado en no cruzar una brecha, se volvía egoísta al imponer sus deseos en otros. Ese día, Victor fue a beber al bar de su amigo Gavrel y entró a su casa. Entre toda su frustración se percató que otros lo consideraban su amigo a pesar que para él eran simples conocidos, acudir a ellos era algo que un amigo haría pero tuvo que escuchar esas palabras directamente para entenderlo, él no estaba solo. Podía discutir con amigos, ser egoísta aveces, pero también reconciliarse y abrir su corazón. ¿Y qué era Yuri? ¿Amigo también? A él no podía darle esa palabra y aún no asumiría el porqué.

**Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l'eternità**

_Si pudiera verte, de la eternidad nacerá la esperanza._

Luego del día en que Victor intercambió una copa con la madre de Yurio, recibió una pregunta que despertó su temor al amor que ocasionó con el significado que le atribuyó a su difunta madre, "Victor, ¿no te has dado cuenta que estás enamorado?" fue la pregunta de la rubia. En su piso, solo, en la frialdad entre cuatro paredes recordaba al niño perdido en la ventizca. ¿El amor debería de doler de esta forma? Si la persona que juró amarlos a él y a su padre llegaba tan lejos como querer llevar al fondo del río a su propio hijo, ¿qué sentido tenía el amor tan intenso? Si el amor sofocaba… si atormentaba, no quería eso. Aún así, en su dolor, solo quería ver a Yuri. En sus discusiones, falta de comprensión mutua, Yuri se había marchado para quedarse unos días en el piso de Mila… Quizás si lo viera, si una pequeña luz surgiera, el significado podría cambiar… una luz de esperanza.

**Stammi vicino, non te ne andare**

_Quédate cerca de mí, no te vayas _

Esas palabras fueron las que Yuri pronunció a Victor cuando pudieron volver a verse, cuando dieron una larga caminata por un parque y pudieron comunicarse. Cuando Victor se enteró que el mensaje final de Yuri sería el amor en su programa largo. Por primera vez Yuri confesaba sus sentimientons abiertamente, asumiendo que sería rechazado con palabras no permitió que Victor le diera una respuesta, sino que aguardara primero a oír su mensaje con el programa largo que prepararía. Pidió que lo esperara. Hasta entonces, solo quería que se quedara cerca de él, que no lo alejara. "Si mi amor nunca consigue formar una melodía dentro de ti, recházame"

Cada día que vivieron juntos y convivieron, cuando sentían que se acercaban y luego volvían a alejarse. Todo el camino para lograr componer melodías con un significado especial… no era fácil que algo como el amor llegara a una persona que aún vivía con el dolor de un pasado que no dejaba ir, con un fantasma que cargaba y lo congelaba. Yuri había hecho lo suficiente para intentar calentar ese corazón de a poco pero sabía que no podía salvarlo por más que se abalanzara sobre él y gritara que lo amaba. Para Victor, Yuri ya significaba algo inigualable, especial, como un sol que lo derretía, sin embargo, todavía se mentía a sí mismo, no se animaba a avanzar para ser feliz. El japonés no se rindió pero eligió darle su espacio, fue entonces que decidió regresar a Japón.

Quedarse a su lado no significaba que debía ser físicamente, ya que si alguien no elegía abrir del todo su corazón para estar conectados sentimentalmente, estar de forma física solo los llevaría a un bucle de problemas. En aquel verano de noches blancas, Yuri regresó a Japón y Victor en su soledad tuvo que pelear consigo mismo.

Fue difícil para Victor crecer realmente. Fue difícil decirle "Adiós" a su madre, chocar de frente con la realidad para tomar una decisión, o volver a una rutina vacía o escoger la felicidad, a aceptar el amor de una persona que quería entenderlo. Cuando cayó al río con su auto y podía escoger hundirse como su madre quiso hacer con él en el pasado, escogió nadar hacia la luz, hacia la luz de un nuevo renacer…

Ahora por fín podía darle una respuesta adecuada. Por fín podía tender una mano y que alguien la sostuviera, abandonar una vida gris para que las melodías cobraran un real sentido personal y ya no sean algo ajeno. De a poco, la presencia de personas que se mantenían a su lado y una nueva persona que entró a su vida para quedarse, completó la melodía incompleta.

**Le tue mani, le tue gambe,  
le mie mani, le mie gambe,  
e i battiti del cuore  
si fondono tra loro**

_Tus manos tus piernas  
Mis manos, mis piernas,  
Y nuestros latidos  
Se están mezclando_

Cuando Victor por fin se sintió listo para buscar a Yuri, logró escuchar la última melodía de éste y todo el amor que guardaba detrás, aceptó el amor y lo correspondía. Se había tardado pero luego de tanta espera todo valió la pena, entre lágrimas y las palabras "te amo", el anochecer reunió en cuerpo y alma a dos personas que consiguieron crecer mutuamente. Sus pieles se tocaron y acariciaron, unirse con la persona que amas fue un sentimiento indescriptible. Ambos estaban listos para caminar a la misma velocidad. Ambos se fundieron en uno.

A pesar de que la letra estaba en un idioma que Yuri no comprendía, no era tan importante, el sentimiento lo quemaba y elaboró una rutina devolviendo para emoción que arrastraba. Esa melodía completa tenía un significado tan profundo que seguro nadie que observaba esa rutina entendería del todo, no importaba, solo ellos dos debían entenderlo, solo eso bastaba…

Pero aún faltaba una frase final que la canción tenía pero no habían vivido aún. Yuri no lo entendió pero allí estaba el mensaje final que Victor quería decirle si ganaba el oro.

Cuando la música terminó y tomó un largo suspiro, levantó su mirada y ahí estaba esa persona que lo miraba con tanto amor que provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza. El ruso lo había observado en todo momento, llegó para esperar su respuesta. Nunca lo había abandonado, Victor realmente tenía fe en que Yuri ganaría y se luciría, y así lo hizo. Y claro, preparó esa gala final, le regaló el traje ideal para su príncipe y dejó lista la melodía que gracias a él consiguió completar.

—¡Victor!

Cuando el japonés exclamó su nombre, todas las personas observaron asombradas lo que ocurría. Yuri patinó lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a esa persona que lo esperaba fuera de la pista con sus brazos abierto y de la misma manera se aproximó a él cuando ya solo quedaron pocos metros de distancia. Ante el shock de todos, del mismo Yurio que no podía creer lo desvergonzados que eran y Otabek a su lado riéndose, una Mila al borde de las lágrimas, un Yakov enojado… Victor saltó a los brazos del japonés y unieron sus labios ante los ojos del público y las cámaras, un momento que seguro quedaría en la posteridad.

—¡Quiero oír tu respuesta!

—¿Mi respuesta? —preguntó el japonés confundido con el peso del ruso sobre él.

—La canción decía al final: **Partiamo insieme, Ora sono pronto… **Lo que quiere decir: **Vamos a salir juntos, Estoy listo ahora —**sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del japonés—. Yuri, regresa conmigo y vivamos juntos en Rusia, de ahora en más y para toda la vida, elígeme. Si no quieres estar en Rusia entonces vivamos juntos en Japón, no me importa el lugar, lo importante es que estés conmigo… —palabras apresuradas, desesperadas.

La cálida mano se apoyó en la mejilla del ruso y le devolvió la sonrisa más llena de amor que podía recibir.

—Sí… te eligí hace mucho tiempo, sí.

A partir de ahora, seguro vivirían muchos momentos, quizás tendrían problemas como todo el mundo pero nada los separaría, de eso estaban seguros.

"_Un patinador, un compositor, y una melodía deseosa por uno y en la que ya terminó la tormenta para el otro."_

_**FIN**_


End file.
